Sensación de Vidas Universitarias
by Maya Masen Cullen
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la universidad es fácil? Cuando el amor llega a los hermanos Masen, Edward y Elizabeth, creen que todo irá bien, pero no todo será maravilloso y tendrán que afrontar, al lado de sus parejas y amigos, los obstáculos que se interponen; Amor, engaños, traiciones, envidias y más, se verá en una de las mejores universidades.
1. Nueva Vida

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva locura que espero os guste.**

**El link de las canción lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canción del capítulo:**

Lo Mejor Está Por Llegar — El sueño de Morfeo

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 1 Nueva vida_

_**Bella Pov:**_

Estaba muy feliz ya que mañana me iba a Los Ángeles para acudir a la universidad de UCLA; dónde comenzaría a estudiar derecho. Pero lo que de verdad me llenaba de alegría era que después de un año volvería a ver a mis dos hermanos. Emmett y Jacob, y a mi primo Jasper, el cual era como un hermano más.

Echaré mucho de menos Minnesota, puesto que es mi hogar, dónde nací, dónde está mi familia y amigos. A fin de cuentas dónde he vivido toda mi vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 19 años. Mi cabello es largo y ondulado, de color castaño con reflejos rojizos; mis ojos son de color chocolate, según mi familia son muy expresivos; tengo la piel blanca igual que mi hermano Emmett y mi primo Jasper; soy de estatura normal y delgada. Vamos que no soy nada del otro mundo.

Ahora os voy a relatar mi historia.

Éramos una familia normal como cualquier otra. Mis padres Charlie y Renée seguían igual de enamorados que cuando se conocieron, se amaban con locura y de ese gran amor nacimos mis hermanos y yo, uno seguido del otro. Yo era la pequeña y la única chica.

Mi primo Jasper se vino a vivir con nosotros cuando tenía cinco años, puesto que mis tíos fallecieron en un accidente de coche, convirtiéndose en un hermano más para nosotros.

Mi padre tiene un taller mecánico. Con él trabajan sus mejores amigos, Billy Black, Sam Uley y Harry Clearwater, los cuales eran como otros padres para nosotros; sobre todo después de lo que el destino nos deparó.

Cuando yo tenía siete años a mi madre la diagnosticaron cáncer de páncreas poniéndose bastante enferma. Tanto que al año siguiente mi madre falleció debido a su enfermedad, dejándonos solos.

Mi padre se tuvo que hacer cargo él solo de cuidar a cuatro niños, dos de diez años que eran Emmett y Jasper, uno de nueve que era Jacob, y yo que tenia ocho años. Por lo que los amigos de mi padre se convirtieron en nuestra familia.

Cuando nos fuimos haciendo mayores, mis hermanos y mi primo se fueron marchando a California a la universidad de Los Ángeles (Ucla), donde consiguieron becas para estudiar, dejándome poco a poco más sola. Los primeros en irse fueron mi hermano Emmett y mi primo Jasper.

Mi hermano Emmett iba a estudiar Periodismo deportivo, ya que su gran pasión era poder entrevistar a sus estrellas deportivas. Emmett en la actualidad tiene 21 años y va empezar su tercer año de carrera.

Emmett, es un chico bastante alto, fuerte y musculoso. Tiene el pelo moreno y unos ojos grises preciosos, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor es un poco infantil, pero lo más importante es que tiene un gran corazón.

Jasper mi primo, decidió estudiar Arquitectura, también tiene 21 años. Al igual que Emmett también comienza su tercer año de carrera.

Jasper, es rubio, con los ojos azules, es alto y musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett.

El año anterior se marchó mi hermano Jacob, el cual decidió estudiar Arqueología porque le apasionan las leyendas antiguas y sus descubrimientos. Jacob actualmente tiene 20 años y va a empezar su segundo año de carrera.

Jacob, es igual de alto que Jasper, tiene el pelo negro, su piel es de tez morena, tiene unos ojos negros preciosos, también es músculo menos que Emmett, pero más que Jasper.

Cuando hablábamos por teléfono no me querían contar nada sobre sus vidas universitarias, pero bien sé yo, que tendrían algún que otro escándalo amoroso. Ya que tanto mis hermanos como mi primo levantan pasiones por dónde van, puesto que son muy guapos y simpáticos.

Y por último estoy yo, la niña o la princesita de la casa, la cual siempre estaba rodeada de hombres, pero lo bueno es que me enseñaron a ser independiente y a valerme por mi misma, para saber como defenderme en la vida y por eso nunca me sobreprotegieron.

Este verano mis hermanos y mi primo no pudieron venir a casa ya que les salió trabajo. La verdad es que les eché mucho de menos, ya que jugábamos en el parque o en el patio trasero del taller, al fútbol americano, baloncesto, béisbol, entre otros deportes, pero esos eran nuestros favoritos.

Ya sé que pensareis que es raro que a una chica le gusten ese tipo de deportes, sin embargo a mí me encanta jugar con mis hermanos y mi primo, soy feliz.

Nunca fui de las chicas que juegan con muñecas ni nada por el estilo, odio la moda, los vestidos. y no me gusta nada ir de compras. A mí me gustan los deportes y me encanta verlos con mi familia. También me gusta salir con mis amigos y divertirme, no soy ninguna santa.

Tendríais que ver las fiestas que se montan en casa cuando televisan algún partido, The Vikings de Minnesota (fútbol americano "N.F.L"), The Timberwolves de Minnesota (Baloncesto "N.B.A"), The Twins de Minnesota (Baseball)

Bueno volviendo al tema anterior ya que no pudieron venir en el verano, empecé a trabajar con mi padre y los chicos. Me dediqué a llevar el papeleo de la oficina, pero luego me picó el gusanillo de aprender algo de coches. Mi padre y los chicos me enseñaron en mi tiempo libre sin descuidar mi trabajo de oficina ya que era por lo que cobraba a final de mes. Con lo que me saqué algún dinero extra, aumentado mis ahorros para la universidad, al igual que Emmett, Jasper y Jake, también había conseguido una beca.

Como veis no soy la típica chica. Según mi familia no tengo mucha paciencia y tengo bastante carácter, soy sincera, no soporto las mentiras, ni a la gente que se cree superior a los demás.

El año pasado cuando Jake se fue a la universidad, alquilaron un apartamento para ellos tres en el campus. Pero este año han decido instalarse en su hermandad, con lo cual, yo voy a vivir en el mismo apartamento que ocuparon ellos el año anterior, compartiéndolo con dos chicas que espero es que no sean superficiales y podamos llegar a ser amigas.

La verdad es que estaba deseando empezar mi nueva vida, sé que llegaba unos cuantos días antes de empezar la universidad, pero así me instalaría tranquilamente, conocería a mis compañeras, prepararía lo de la matricula para poder entregar los formularios, miraría los horarios de clase, vería los libros que pudiera necesitar, y lo más importante disfrutar por fin de mis hermanos y mi primo.

Ya tenia las maletas preparadas ya que las cajas con libros, discos y otras cosas las mandé unos días antes, y mis hermanos las recogieron y las llevaron al apartamento, diciéndome que no era la única que había mandado cosas por adelantado, la verdad eso me hizo sentir mejor.

Hoy en la noche mi padre y los chicos me hicieron una cena de despedida, al principio estaban tristes porque me iba, pero luego se fue animando cuando empezaron a recordar anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, Emmett, Jasper, Jake y yo. Me pidieron que en cuanto me enterara de los cotilleos de los chicos en la universidad que les llamara para tenerles al tanto. Una vez terminamos de cenar nos despedimos rápido para no entristecernos, les hice prometer que no irían a despedirme al aeropuerto.

Decían que me iban a echar mucho de menos, les dije que no se librarían de mí tan fácilmente ya que hablaríamos seguido por teléfono, vía Internet e incluso les mandaría cartas, al decirles eso se quedaron mucho más tranquilos.

Esa noche no conseguí dormir bien, estaba nerviosa aunque no lo reconociera, en pocas horas mi vida iba a cambiar.

Desayune tranquila con mi padre, aprovechando el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos. Cuándo terminamos el desayuno, me ayudó a bajar las maletas para llevarlas al coche y poner rumbo al aeropuerto de Minnesota.

Ya en el aeropuerto, al despedirme de mi padre no pude evitar emocionarme, prometiéndole que le llamaría por si necesitara cualquier cosa, y que entre los cuatro nos cuidaríamos.

Una vez que pasé la puerta de embarque eché una mirada hacía atrás, dando por cerrada una etapa importante de mi vida; dejando la niña que era atrás. Ahora debía mirar al frente y empezar mi nueva etapa como mujer.

Cuando ya me situé en mi asiento, saqué mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y mi Ipod para utilizarlos después de que hubiésemos despegado. En cuanto comenzó a moverse el avión para despegar miré por la ventanilla para decir hasta pronto a mi querida Minnesota, mi hogar.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida cuando una azafata me despertó amablemente y me pidió que apagara mi Ipod, ya que comenzábamos aterrizar. Agradeciéndola, me senté correctamente abrochándome el cinturón, en el momento que observé que las azafatas desaparecían, sabia que comenzaba el aterrizaje, así que hice caso del consejo de Emmett, el cual consistía en abrir la boca para que no se te taponaran los oídos, menos mal que no tenia compañero de asiento ya que me hubiese ruborizado.

Cuando el avión por fin aterrizo suspiré de alivio mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas. Una vez las puertas del avión se abrieron me apresuré a salir antes de que la gente se agolpara, además necesitaba estirar las piernas.

No me podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo, mis maletas salieron de las primeras; las tomé y me dirigí a la salida donde me encontraría con mis tres mosqueteros, así llamo cariñosamente a mis hermanos y mi primo. En cuanto traspase la puerta, no vi a ninguno de ellos, pero entonces escuché un grito que me devolvió a la realidad.

—**¡Princesita!— **miro para ver de donde viene esa voz, y veo a mis tres mosqueteros venir corriendo hacia a mi, lógicamente el que chilló fue Emmett.

Sin pensarlo dos veces solté las maletas y corrí hacia ellos. Los cuatro nos fundimos en un gran abrazo mientras reíamos de como Emmett nos hacia saltar a todos, mientras estábamos abrazados.

—**Mi niña que guapa estás****—** me dice Emmett mientras me daba uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—**La verdad Bella es que Emmett tiene razón, vas a romper muchos corazones— **comenta Jasper mientras me da un beso en la cabeza.

—**Bueno dejaros de tonterías, la niña no está guapa está hermosa, y va a tener que quitarse a muchos pesados de encima— **habla Jake mientras me abraza fuertemente

—**Pues chicos, vosotros estáis, no sé como decirlo, estáis buenísimos, supongo que tendréis a todo el sector femenino del campus como loco— **comento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los tres se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron, algo había ahí, lió de faldas seguro, pero lo averiguaría de cualquier forma, como que me llamó Isabella Marie Swan.

Una vez que recogimos las maletas, decidimos sentarnos en una cafetería del aeropuerto para hablar tranquilamente antes de coger un taxi para regresar al campus.

—**¿Cómo están todos Belly?— **pregunta Emmett con cara de niño pequeño, ya que sabe que odio cuando me llama así.

—**Están todos bien, un poco más viejos y sentimentales pero igual que siempre— **contesto.

—**Es normal que estén sentimentales ya no estamos ninguno con ellos, además su niña creció y ya no les necesita. Ahora es toda una mujer universitaria. Me gustaría saber quien va a cocinara ahora que Bells no está, seguramente coman comida precocinada— **dice Jake riendo.

—**No os preocupéis chicos, les deje el congelador lleno de comida preparada para dos meses. Luego tendrán que aprender a cocinar—** contesto a lo que todos nos echamos a reír, al imaginarnos a papá y a los chicos cocinando.

—**Bueno Belly, ahora nosotros te protegernos como le prometimos a papá****—**declara Emmett.

—**No necesito niñeras que me protejan, soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme sólita—** respondo.

—**Estoy de acuerdo que no necesitas niñeras Bells, pero seguro que nos necesitas de guardaespaldas para quitarte a los pesados de encima. Entiéndenos eres nuestra princesita— **dice Jasper serio

—**No, chicos no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, me se defender sola, además no vais a vivir conmigo, menos mal—**los tres me miran mal y me echo a reír**—. E****stoy de broma chicos, pero lo cierto es que yo voy a compartir el apartamento que tuvisteis vosotros el año pasado con dos chicas que espero que sean simpáticas y no unas barbies cabezas huecas—**contesto**—****¿Sabéis quiénes son mis compañeras?— **pregunto con una sonrisa.

—**No, no tenemos ni idea de quienes serán tus compañeras, sólo colocamos un cartel en el tablón de anuncios y nuestro casero se encargó de hacer las entrevistas y el las eligió. Lo único que nos comento es que eran muy simpáticas y agradables, así que espero que se lleven bien—** me responde Jake con su típica sonrisa.

—**Luego las conoceré, pero ahora decidme ¿Cómo es que habéis decidido vivir en vuestra hermandad? y ¿Cómo andáis de amores?— **interrogo con un puchero, al que ellos no se pueden resistir y sabía que me contestarían.

—**Belly eres mala sabes que cuando pones esa carita no hay nada que no te podamos contar. Por mi parte lo único que te puedo decir es que hay una chica de la fraternidad Kappa que me tiene loco, aunque tengo miedo a dejar mi soltería tú sabes que soy demasiado de sexy—**ríe**— Y decidimos volver a la hermandad porque allí es dónde están todos nuestro amigos, además soy el vicepresidente de la hermandad y uno de nuestros mejores amigo es el presidente. Es un chico genial ya te lo presentaremos— **contesta Emmett.

—**Me parece genial Emmett, estoy deseando saber quien es la chica misteriosa que está haciéndote pensar en dejar tu soltería—**río**—****¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos?—**les pregunto a Jasper y Jake.

—**Pues veras, a Jake le gusta la hermana de uno de nuestro compañeros de fraternidad y a mí me gusta una chica de la fraternidad Kappa que resulta ser la hermana de la chica que le gusta a Emmett. ¿Qué nos dices de ti?, ¿has dejado algún chico en Minnesota? Vamos Bella cuenta—** dice Jasper sonriendo mientras me da una palmadita en la espalda.

—**Qué queréis que os diga, estuve un tiempo saliendo con Jason un chico del instituto, la verdad nada serio, no nos amábamos ni nada de eso éramos más amigos que novios, pero nos divertíamos juntos y luego de que todo acabará quedamos como amigos— **respondo tranquilamente, mientras mis hermanos y mi primo me miran con la boca abierta.

—**Belly ¿a qué te refieres con divertirnos juntos?— **cuestiona Emmett.

—**Oso, desde luego no jugamos a las casitas. Chicos ya no soy una niña y no voy hablar con vosotros de mis relaciones sexuales— **explico.

—**No, no nos cuentes esas cosas, nosotros preferimos pensar que sigues durmiendo con el peluche que tenias de pequeña. Sabemos que no eres ninguna niña, sino todo lo contrario, eres una mujer, pero a nosotros nos cuesta ver que has crecido y que ya no nos necesitas. Debes entendernos eres nuestra pequeña— **expresa Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—**Os entiendo chicos, pero como decís soy una mujer, así que nada de sobreprotección como si fuese una niña. En la universidad soy Bella, no vuestra hermana y prima ¿entendido?—**los chicos solo asienten**—. C****ontadme algo sobre las fraternidades ¿Cómo funcionan?—**sonrío**—. Por cierto ¿cómo se llama vuestra hermandad?— **pregunto esperando su respuesta.

—**Nuestra fraternidad se llama Alpha, es una de las más importantes del campus y son donde están los mejores hombres, guapos, inteligentes, divertidos, simpáticos, agradables, sexys, deportistas y muchas más cosas. Por eso estamos nosotros tres—**contesta Emmett serio, mientras que Jasper y Jake no pueden parar de reír ante su explicación. Y yo les miro divertida**—****Belly, dentro de dos días las fraternidades invitan a la gente para que se unan a ellas, y elegir a sus nuevos miembros, creo que deberías ir, es otra manera de vivir la universidad. Las Kappa es una buena fraternidad seguro que te gustará, además son buenas chicas y muy simpáticas. Nosotros los Alpha nos llevamos muy bien con ellas— **dice Emmett a lo que Jake y Jasper le dan la razón, aunque Jacob hace una mueca un tanto extraña; ya le preguntaría más tarde.

—**Gracias por la información me pasaré por las fraternidades, pero sabéis como soy, y seguramente no me interesen las Kappa. A mí no me gusta para nada la moda ni nada de eso, posiblemente sean unas barbies superficiales, pero si es verdaderamente importante para vosotros iré a echar un vistazo, aunque no os aseguro nada—**respondo sonriendo**—. ****Ahora lo primero es conocer a mis nuevas compañeras de piso y eso lo quiero hacer sola ¿vale? así que me dejáis en la puerta del apartamento, y mañana os digo que tal me fue con ellas— **digo seria mirando a mis hermanos. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

—**Belly nosotros las queremos conocer, y sin son nuestras almas gemelas— **me replica Emmett haciendo un puchero como si fuese un niño.

—**Oso no me vas a convencer utilizando ninguno de tus pucheros, tampoco Jake y Jasper lo van a conseguir poniendo sus caritas de pena, he conseguido volverme inmune a todos vuestros trucos. Mi decisión está tomada, lo siento chicos— **respondo riendo.

—**De acuerdo aceptamos tu petición Bells—**me dice Jake**—. E****spero que algún día nos las presentes ¿Lo harás no**?**— **piden los tres con carita de niños pequeños.

—**Os lo prometo. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, estoy un poco cansada, me gustaría llegar al apartamento, conocer a las chicas y empezar a organizar todo— **declaro.

Mis mosqueteros, asintieron a mi petición, pagamos lo que tomamos y nos dirigimos a un taxi.

En el trayecto al campus estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y también poniéndonos al día de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas el tiempo que no nos vimos.

Cuando llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento, me ayudaron a bajar las maletas y me dieron mis llaves. Me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla prometiéndoles que les llamaría al día siguiente. Tomé mis maletas y me dirigí a mi apartamento para empezar mi nueva vida.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	2. Nuevas Compañeras y Amigas Geniales

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

Count On Me — Bruno Mars

Supermassive Black Hole — Muse

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 2 Nuevas Compañeras y Amigas Geniales_

_**Bella Pov:**_

Estaba parada en la puerta de mi nuevo apartamento. Reconozco que los nervios me estaban matando, se escuchaban risas dentro, cosa que me hizo gracia y me dio el valor suficiente para meter la llave y abrir la puerta de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Lo primero que vi nada más entrar, fue a dos chicas riéndose y jugando al fútbol americano en el salón; ambas vestían camisetas de equipos de la NFL.

Cuando me oyeron se giraron y me sonrieron mientras se acercaban a saludarme. Sus sonrisas eran sinceras cosa que me encantó; seguro eran chicas geniales.

—**Hola soy Eizabeth Masen, encantada y me gusta que mis amigos me llamen Lizzie— **se presenta sonriendo mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

—**Hola soy Vanessa Hawkings, es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero llámame Nessie, así me llaman mis amigos, bienvenida— **me saluda dándome un abrazo.

—**Hola soy Isabella Swan, es un placer conoceros, por cierto, Bella para los amigos— **digo mientras las sonrío.

Hechas las presentaciones nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a hablar para conocernos, teníamos muchísimas cosas en común; a las tres nos gustaba mucho el deporte tanto verlo como practicarlo, las encantaba la lectura igual que a mí, en gustos musicales éramos muy parecidas excepto con Lizzie que amaba la música Rock, aunque también le gustaba la música clásico cómo a Nessie y a mí. Sin embargo lo mejor fue que las tres odiábamos a las barbies huecas y plásticas.

Lizzie y Nessie eran geniales, nunca pude desear tener mejores compañeras de piso; aunque ellas decían que éramos las tres mejores amigas compartiendo piso, y la verdad es que ya eran eso para mí. Me sentía muy bien con ellas, me daban confianza y eso que sólo llevábamos más de tres horas juntas, pero sabía que seriamos inseparables. Me encontraba en casa.

Lizzie tiene 20 años y está estudiando Criminología, este es su segundo año.

Lizzie es muy guapa. Tiene los ojos azules con tonos verdes, el cabello largo y liso, de color castaño oscuro; es delgada pero atlética, de piel blanca y de altura es más o menos como yo.

Nessie también tiene 20 años y estudia Ciencias Marinas, este es su segundo año.

Nessie tiene los ojos color miel, el cabello largo pero ondulado y de color pelirrojo; delgada pero atlética, de piel blanca y de altura como Lizzie y yo. Es muy guapa.

Me enseñaron el apartamento, abajo estaba el salón, la cocina con un pequeño comedor y un aseo; los tres dormitorios estaban en el primer piso, pero no habían elegido las habitaciones porque querían que estuviésemos las tres para ponernos de acuerdo. Detalle que me gustó mucho.

Cada habitación tenía su propio baño, las tres habitaciones tenían salida a la terraza, eran espaciosas y tenían unos grandes ventanales por donde entraba mucha luz natural.

Yo me quedé la primera a la derecha, Nessie se cogió la que estaba enfrente mía, y a Lizzie la dejamos la que estaba al final del pasillo. Cada una llevo sus maletas a su cuarto, sin embargo no desempacamos, no teníamos ganas, mañana colocaríamos todo e iríamos a comprar lo que faltase para el apartamento, como también iríamos al supermercado ya que no teníamos de nada. Así que decidimos llamar para que nos trajeran unas pizzas y unos refrescos para cenar.

Mientras llegaban las pizzas decidimos darnos una ducha y ponernos los pijamas. Una vez estuvimos listas nos dirigíamos a la cocina por los platos y cubiertos cuando sonó el timbre. Lizzie tomó su monedero y fue a pagar las pizzas mientras nosotras preparamos todo en el salón; Luego de unos minutos llegó Lizzie con las pizzas y venia riéndose; le preguntamos lo que sucedía y ella nos contó como el chico no paraba de insinuarse, entonces le dijo que a ella los hombres no le interesaban y que si quería llamaba a su novia para confirmarlo; Nos echamos a reír ante la anécdota y después cenamos tranquilamente mientras veíamos una película.

—**Bella, ¿tus hermanos y tu primo son Emmett, Jacob y Jasper?—** pregunta Nessie.

—**Sí, lo son ¿No me digáis que habéis tenido problemas con ellos?— **pregunto asustada.

—**No, para nada, nos llevábamos muy bien con ellos. Emmett nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hermanas pequeñas— **contesta Nessie.

—**¿De dónde los conocéis?— **cuestiono.

—**Son de la misma fraternidad que nuestros hermanos. Emmett es uno de los mejores amigos del hermano de Lizzie— **responde Nessie.

—**Así que vuestros hermanos pertenecen a los Alpha. Emmett me dijo que hay estaban los chicos más guapos, simpáticos, sexys, deportistas...no sé cuentas cosas más. Y que por eso estaban ellos tres en la hermandad— **digo haciendo que Nessie y Lizzie se echen a reír mientras dicen _**"Típico de Emmett".**_Le conocen bastante bien.

—**Sí, mi hermano es el presidente de los Alpha y el mejor amigo de Emmett—** me aclara Lizzie.

—**¿Cuántos hermanos tenéis?—** pregunto a las chicas.

—**Solo uno. Se llama Thomas, tiene 21 años y estudia Servicios Sociales; siempre ha querido ser trabajador social y va a comenzar su tercer año. Es miembro de los Alpha y mi mejor amigo, le quiero con locura— **me responde Nessie con una sonrisa.

—**Bueno como ya te he comentado anteriormente, sólo tengo un hermano. Se llama Edward, tiene 21 años, estudia medicina y se quiere especializar en pediatría, va comenzar su tercer año de carrera y es el presidente de los Alpha. El año pasado sus compañeros de hermandad lo eligieron. Es un hermano increíble, siempre está conmigo, me apoya en cualquier decisión que tome, siempre tiene tiempo para mí y me da buenos consejos, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo; siempre hemos estado muy unidos y le quiero con todo mi corazón— **menciona Lizzie sonriendo y con emoción en su voz al hablar de su hermano.

—**Yo creo, que no hace falta que os cuente nada sobre mis hermanos y mi primo, creo que los conocéis bastante bien. Sólo deciros que estamos muy unidos y que nos queremos con todo el alma, son encantadores los tres—**sonrío.**—****¿Os conocisteis en la universidad?— **pregunto de nuevo.

—**No, nos conocemos de pequeños. Los padres de Thomas y Nessie se mudaron de Detroit a Los Ángeles, cuando Thomas tenía 5 años y Nessie 4, convirtiéndose en nuestros nuevos vecinos, y desde entonces estamos juntos los cuatro. Siempre nos protegíamos los unos a los otros, que decir somos inseparables. Todavía recuerdo que en el instituto se les ocurrió a los chicos que montásemos una banda, pero todo acabó cuando ellos vinieron a la universidad, fue una buena época— **me cuenta Lizzie mientras Nessie sonríe ante tal recuerdo.

Nos enredamos en una graciosa conversación sobre anécdotas y recuerdos infantiles. Me reí mucho cuando me contaban las travesuras que les hacían a sus hermanos, también me hablaron sobre la banda que hicieron y como sus hermanos espantaban a los chicos para que no se les acercaran, pero ellas como venganza no dejaban a las chicas acercarse o las metían miedo sin aceptaban salir con sus hermanos.

Yo les conté como poniendo un puchero de niña abandonada e inocente conseguía lo que quería de mis hermanos y mi primo, hacia muchas travesuras y ellos se llevan las culpas, también les dije como me espantaban a los chicos, pero que en venganza les hacia bromas pesadas a las chicas que salían con ellos.

Después comenzamos hablar de los deportes que nos gustaban. Me encanto oírlas que les encantaba jugar al fútbol americano y decidimos que mañana iríamos a jugar un rato con sus amigos, ya que quedaban todas las semanas para echar un partido. Me contaron de qué equipo de fútbol americano eran seguidoras. Lizzie era de los Bears de Chicago, aunque si fuera por su abuelo sería de los Dolphins de Miami, ya que es un gran fan y seguidor de ese equipo, y cada vez que podía los llevaba a Edward y a ella a ver los partidos desde que eran pequeños, y se aficionaron mucho a ese deporte. En cambio Thomas y Nessie eran de los Lions de Detroit, ya que ellos nacieron allí. Les conté que yo era de los Vikings de Minnesota porque es el equipo de mi ciudad natal.

Hablamos también de basketball, y el equipo preferido de ambas son Los Ángeles Lakers; aunque Lizzie no puede remediar ser aficionada a los Bulls de Chicago puesto que nació allí. Yo les mencioné que era de los Wolves de Minnesota y de los Twins en Baseball, mientras que ellas eran de Los Dogers. Decidimos que cuando retransmitiesen los partidos los veríamos juntas en el apartamento. También prometieron llevarme a ver un partido de Los Lakers y otro de los Dogers para demostrarme que eran los mejores en Basketball y Baseball. Luego estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, fue una velada muy divertida y nos conocimos mucho mejor.

Nessie y Lizzie eran unas grandes chicas y en ellas había encontrado unas maravillosas amigas, estaba muy feliz y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al notar los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana, no me podía creer lo bien que había descansado, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien; algunas veces tenia pesadillas a raíz de la muerte de mamá y del accidente de mis tíos; soñaba que la gente que quería iba desapareciendo de manera extraña dejándome sola en la vida; por lo que hoy estoy feliz, no hubo ningún mal sueño

Con esa felicidad me levanté dirigiéndome al baño para disfrutar de una buena ducha, finalizada la ducha, fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Elegí unos Jeans negros con una camisa de tirantes blanca con escote en uve y unas bailarinas blancas y negras ya que no suelo usar tacones; sólo los utilizo en ocasiones especiales como bodas, bautizos, fiestas, cenas formales o alguna situación parecida. Decidí dejarme el pelo suelto.

Una vez que arreglé mi cuarto, bajé a la cocina donde se encontraba Nessie pero ni rastro de Lizzie por ningún lado.

—**Buenos días Nessie ¿Qué tal dormiste?—** saludo con una sonrisa

—**Buenos días, la verdad es que dormí de maravilla ¿Dormiste bien?—** me regresa el saludo sonriendo.

—**La verdad es que hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien—**sonrío **—****¿Dónde está Lizzie? ¿Sigue durmiendo?—** pregunto.

—**No, salió a comprar el desayuno, debe estar por llegar—** responde Nessie.

En ese momento oímos abrirse la puerta y escuchamos a Lizziegritar mientras entraba a la cocina._**"Hola chicas, el desayuno llegó, lo trajo la mejor y más maravillosa camarera"**_, comenzamos a reírnos las tres, Nessie y yo ayudamos a Lizzie a dejar los cafés y los donuts en la barra de la cocina, nos sentamos y desayunamos mientras hacíamos una lista de lo que teníamos que comprar. Decidimos ir al centro comercial ya que aparte de ir al supermercado, también nos hacían falta algunas cosas para la casa, como unas estanterías para poder dejar todos nuestros libros y cds que eran demasiados, entre otras cosas.

Cuando estuvimos listas, pregunté como íbamos a ir al centro comercial, Lizzie me dijo que ella tenia su coche, bajamos al estacionamiento que había cerca del apartamento y me quedé alucinada al ver el coche de Lizzie. Era un Mini Cooper Cabrio descapotable de color azul eléctrico, era una preciosidad me quedé sin palabras.

—**A**** mí me paso lo mismo cuando vi su coche por primera vez— **mecomenta Nessie sonriendo.

—**Lizzie, es una preciosidad de coche—**elogio**—****¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes?— **pregunto.

—**Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando me gradué en el instituto—**sonríe**—. Vamos subid, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor, puesto que no habrá mucha gente y no tardaremos tanto— **dice Lizzie.

Nessie me ofreció ir de copiloto para poder disfrutar de montar en un descapotable, pero de lo que no me avisó era que a Lizzie le encantaba la velocidad. Íbamos escuchando un cd de Muse y cuando comenzó la canción Supermassive Black Hole, las tres nos pusimos a cantar a todo pulmón. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del centro comercial la canción aún no había terminado, así que seguimos cantando hasta que acabó y fue entonces cuando nos bajamos del coche. La gente nos miraba extrañados pero nos sonreían, sonrisa que nosotras devolvimos mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada.

Decidimos comprar primero las cosas para el apartamento, utensilios de cocina, toallas, ropa de cama y las estanterías. Una vez terminamos dichas compras las llevamos al coche y volvimos a entrar para ir al supermercado. Cogimos dos carros ya que no teníamos absolutamente de nada, mientras hacíamos la compra Nessie y yo nos dedicamos hacer carreras de carros por los pasillos; en cuando veíamos alguno libre; Lizzie se colocaba entre las dos y nos daba la salida para ver quien era la primera en llegar a la otra punta del pasillo. Nos divertimos como niñas pequeñas mientras hacíamos la compra. En el momento que fuimos a pagar las cajeras nos miraban con enfado, así que pagamos y nos despedimos muy educadamente. Una vez llegamos al coche estallamos en carcajadas al recordar las caras de molestia de las cajeras.

Después de guardar todo en el coche, decidimos quedarnos a almorzar. Nos apetecían hamburguesas con patatas fritas y nos dirigimos al Burger King, pedimos tres menús completos y nos fuimos a la terraza para comer al aire libre. Nos encontrábamos charlando tranquilamente cuando Nessie puso mala cara y miró a Lizzie, que al levantar la mirada bufó.

Miré al frente y me di cuenta que venían tres chicas hacia nos nosotras. Observé a Nessie quien tenia cara de pocos amigos, me giré luego a ver a Lizzie que resoplaba poniendo cara de indiferencia hacia las tres chicas que se acercaban.

—**Lizzie tranquila, ten paciencia ¿vale? Luego te explicamos Bella— **susurra Nessie, a lo que asiento.

—**¿Cómo me pides paciencia? Si vienen las insoportables barbies—**gruñe Lizzie**—. E****stá bien, no me miréis así intentaré no morderlas, pero no prometo nada— **agrega poniendo cara de poker,

—**S****abes que yo tampoco soporto a las barbies, pero no vamos a darles el gusto de que sepan que son una molestia—** declara Nessie mientras toma su mano para tranquilizarla.

—**Bella siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero después te lo explicaremos todo— **menciona Lizzie dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Tranquilas chicas, saben que cuentan con todo mi apoyo— **contesto dándoles una sonrisa.

Nessie me iba a comentar algo cuando una voz chillona y nasal nos interrumpió.

—**Vaya, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí ¿Cómo están chicas?— **saluda una chica con el pelo rubio rojizo y ojos azules, la verdad que es guapa, pero su mirada era fría y arrogante.

—**Hola— **saludamos Nessie y yo de manera seca.

—**Hola Tanya, Rosalie, Alice.—**saluda Lizzie**—****¿Qué quieres Tanya?— **pregunta seria y cortante.

—**Parece que no te alegras de verme cuñada—**comenta Tanya**—. Só****lo quería recordaros que estaríamos encantadas de que pertenecierais a las Kappa este año ¿No, nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?— **termina de decir con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

—**Primero que nada, no eres mi cuñada. Sólo por haber salido una vez con mi hermano, él cual debía estar borracho o enfermo cuando salio contigo. Además en ningún momento Edward te ha pedido ser su novia ¿o me equivoco?, claro que no me equivoco. En segundo lugar y con toda sinceridad no me alegra nada verte.—**sonríe maliciosamente Lizzie a Tanya**—Y** **en tercer lugar sabes que no nos interesa pertenecer a las Kappa, ya que os creéis superiores a los demás. Y por último os presento a nuestra amiga Isabella— **finaliza de manera cortante.

—**Encantada soy Tanya Denali, y ellas son Rosalie y a Alice Cullen, las primas de Elizabeth y Edward— **presenta la barbie señalando a las chicas que estaban a su lado.

Rosalie es alta, delgada, tiene un cuerpo de modelo, su cabello es largo de color rubio dorado, sus ojos son de color azul y es de piel blanca. Es muy hermosa.

Alice es bajita y delgada, su cabello es de color castaño oscuro tirando a negro, sus ojos son de color azul claro y es de piel banca igual que su hermana. Es muy guapa, parece un duendecillo.

—**Hola Isabella encanta de conocerte, soy Rosalie—** saluda.

—**Hola Isabella, soy Alice.—** se presenta con una sonrisa**—Eres nueva ¿verdad?— **afirma más que pregunta.

—**Encantada de conocerlas.—**contesto con una sonrisa**—Y sí, soy nueva, este es mi primer año— **añado.

—**Una novata— **dice Tanya riendo.

—**Sí, así nos llaman a los de primer año, aunque prefiero que me llamen Isabella— **respondo.

—**Bueno como sea, eres novata y debes saber y aprender como funcionan las cosas en el campus y en la universidad. Espero que Elizabeth y Vanessa te lo cuenten—** agrega la barbie de Tanya.

—**Es de lo que estábamos hablando Tanya. Ella va a disfrutar, divertirse, hacer amigos, estudiar su carrera, hacer todo lo que quiera y por supuesto no hacer caso a las tonterías de veteranas como tú. ¿Verdad Bella?—** declara Nessie con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Nessie. Aunque falta un pequeño detalle, el de no pertenecer nunca a la fraternidad Kappa— **agrego sonriendo.

—**Nessie, Bella, mañana es la noche de Invitaciones de las fraternidades, podríamos pasarnos por ellas y elegir alguna. Este año me apetece pertenecer alguna ¿Qué os parece?—**nos pregunta sonriendo Lizzie, ignorando a Tanya, Rosalie y Alice**—. Después podríamos ir a la hermandad Alpha y saludar a Edward y a los chicos. ¿Os parece buena idea?— **propone.

—**Es una gran idea Lizzie. Además Victoria y Katherine llevan ofreciéndonos ser de sus hermandades desde el año pasado. Son buenas chicas y tratan muy bien a la gente, mañana las conocerás Bella. Victoria es la presidenta de Beta y Katherine es la presidenta de Gamma.—**meexplica Nessie**—****¿Te parece bien la idea?— **mepregunta intentando no reírse.

—**Me parece genial chicas, así conozco gente y seguro que mis hermanos y mi primo estarán felices de que pertenezca alguna fraternidad— **digo a Lizzie y Nessie sonriendo.

—**No podéis uniros a las Betas o a las Gammas estando nosotras, que somos mejores. Eso seria de traidoras, ya que sabéis que los Alpha están hermanados con nosotras. Además no creo que a Edward que es el presidente, le guste— **exclama enfadada Tanya.

—**Mira Tanya, nosotras podemos pertenecer a la hermandad que queramos, y te aseguro que a Edward no le importará y nos apoyará en la decisión que tomemos. Además también esta la hermandad Zeta que es mixta—**contesta Lizzie con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Lizzie porqué no dejas está guerra absurda, y os unís a las Kappa— **inquiere Alice.

—**Y****o no tengo ninguna guerra Alice, es mas me parece bien que pertenezcáis a las Kappa. No obstante a mí, no me gusta como actúa vuestra hermandad, y desde que os unisteis Rosalie y tú habéis cambiado, y a mí parecer no ha sido a mejor— **le aclara Lizzie con pena a Alice.

—**E****so no es cierto nosotras no hemos cambiado, somos las mismas de siempre. En cambio Nessie y tú si que habéis cambiado, y sólo por llamar la atención de vuestros hermanos—** dice enojada Rosalie.

—**Rosalie no tenemos ganas de discutir con vosotras, sólo decirte que nosotras somos las mismas de siempre; piensa porqué nos hemos distanciado y seguro que te darás cuenta. Ahora si nos disculpan estábamos comiendo tranquilamente y nos gustaría seguir haciéndolo, o tienen algo más que añadir— **responde Nessie molesta a Rosalie.

—**No, no tenemos nada más que deciros. Qué disfruten su día, pero piensen lo que hacen no vaya a ser que luego se arrepientan, adiós. Vamonos chicas— **manifiesta Tanya antes de irse.

—**Adiós que tengáis un buen día— **se despiden Rosalie y Alice.

—**Adiós— **soltamos Lizzie, Nessie y yo despidiéndonos de ellas con la mano.

—**Ahora entiendo porque Lizzie las quería morder. Son unas barbies huecas e insoportables, sobre todo la estúpida y creída de Tanya. ¿Quién se cree para amenazarnos?, estoy deseando que nos unamos a una fraternidad.—**declaro—**Por cierto ¿qué te paso con tus primas Lizzie?, digo si te apetece contármelo, no es obligación— **sonrío con curiosidad.

—**No te preocupes Bella no tengo ningún inconveniente en contártelo, es más te debo una explicación—**suspira**—. Siempre hemos estado los seis muy unidos, éramos un grupo inseparable desde pequeños puesto que mis primas viven muy cerca de nosotros, siempre estábamos juntos. Pero todo eso cambio cuando entramos el año pasado a la universidad, pensamos que todo iba a ser muy divertido al estar juntas ya que las cuatro tenemos la misma edad, dado que mis primas son mellizas. Alice y Rosalie decidieron entrar a una fraternidad pero a Nessie y a mí no nos llamó la atención pues decidimos quedarnos el primer año en casa con nuestros padres, no queríamos dejarles solos dado que nuestras madres son muy sentimentales—**sonríe**—. Bueno, volviendo al tema, nos alegramos mucho por Alice y Rosalie cuando nos contaron que entraron en las Kappa, y más cuando nos dijeron que se llevaban muy bien con los Alpha, la hermandad de nuestros hermanos; de ese modo ellos las podían proteger de cualquier cosa—**da un trago a su refresco antes de continuar**—. Más tarde nos enteramos de que las admitieron por ser las primas de mi hermano, ya que Tanya quería estar de novia con Edward. Sin embargo como no lo consiguió, nos ofreció ser a Nessie y a mí de las Kappa e intentando ser nuestra amiga por interés puesto que se enteró de que Edward era mi hermano. Al principio caímos en su trampa y pensamos que éramos amigas; siempre estábamos juntas las cinco, pero Nessie y yo nos dimos cuenta de la falsedad de Tanya de la peor manera—**mira a Nessie con una sonrisa**—. Un día la escuchamos hablando con su hermana Irina, la decía que el ser nuestra amiga era un plan para poder estar con Edward, sino de que iba a estar con unas estúpidas como nosotras que no íbamos a la moda y además nos gustaban cosas de chicos, y que daba gracias al cielo de que no quisimos ingresar en la hermandad cuando nos lo ofreció por obligación; no obstante estaba contenta de tener a Alice y a Rosalie en las Kappa porque aparte de que son guapas y atraerían a los chicos de la hermandad Alpha, tenían las mismas aficiones que ella y eran muy fáciles de manipular, no quisimos seguir escuchando más y nos fuimos—**cierra las manos en puños**—. Llamamos a mis primas y les contamos lo que mencionó Tanya, pero en vez de creernos, dijeron que éramos unas mentirosas y que teníamos envidia de Tanya y de ellas, y que desde ese momento dejamos de ser amigas dado que no confiaban en nosotras. Nessie y yo nos sentimos fatal de como nos trataron pero tiramos para adelante e hicimos nuevos y verdaderos amigos—**sonríe al mencionar a sus amigos**—. Un día Edward y Thomas nos preguntaron porqué de nuestro distanciamiento de Alice y Rosalie; no les queríamos el contar pero nos insistieron tanto que terminamos explicándoselo; nuestros hermanos estaban enfurecidos por lo que habían hecho nuestras primas y Tanya querían hacer algo al respecto pero les exigimos que no hicieran nada ya que era nuestro problema, al final accedieron, pero Edward se sentía mal por haber creído que Tanya era una buena chica y haber accedido a salir con ella una vez, pero ahora no quería volver a saber nada de ella, no la trataría mal porque ante todo es un caballero pero la quería lo más lejos de él. Thomas dijo que no volvería a salir con Irina a pesar de que ella no estaba al tanto del plan de su hermana, no obstante cuando se enteró no mencionó nada; les pedimos que no lo hicieran, no queríamos que nadie se enterase de lo que sucedió; ellos nos prometieron que no comentarían nada, pero que gracias a lo sucedido habían podido abrir los ojos y ver como ellas eran en verdad y lo engañados que tenían a todo el mundo—**suspira de nuevo antes de proseguir**—. Nessie y yo les pedimos que no cambiasen su forma de actuar con Alice y Rosalie porque se darían cuenta de que sabían lo que pasó y que nosotras esperábamos que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta de su error. Ellos al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo pero al final accedieron a nuestra petición y se zanjó el asunto. Paso el tiempo y las cosas seguían igual, pero a Nessie y a mí ya no nos afectaba, para nosotras eran indiferentes, pero nos dábamos cuenta de como trataban a la gente y de los comentarios que hacían; se creían superiores a los demás se habían convertido en lo que era Tanya, y la verdad es que nos daba pena ver como actuaban, hasta Edward y Thomas se daban cuenta de su nueva actitud y les pidieron que no hiciesen esos tipos de comentarios y que trataran bien a los nuevos que ellas no eran así; pero los ignoraron y se siguen comportando de igual manera—**sonríe negando con la cabeza**—. Pero cuando vieron que los chicos Alpha se llevaban tan bien con nosotras, es cuando han decidido ellas y Tanya volver acercarse como acabas de presenciar. Aunque su forma de ser es la misma, arrogante, engreída, se creen superiores y siguen con su falsedad, por ese motivo no queremos tener nada con ellas, te puedo asegurar que nos duele y nos da pena ver como han cambiado mis primas por culpa de la popularidad, que creen tener por pertenecer a las Kappa— **termina de relatarLizzie con pena en su voz pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

No podía creer como la gente podía cambiar de es manera, ahora entendía mucho mejor la forma de actuar de Nessie y Lizzie, yo hubiese actuado de igual forma y también sentiría pena de que la gente que quiero no confiase en mi. Me da mucha alegría que hayan confiado en mí de esa forma, son unas grandes amigas.

—**Gracias chicas, por confiar en mí y contarme lo que sucedió, os entiendo perfectamente—**sonrío sinceramente**—. Cambiando de tema, ayer mis hermanos y mi primo me hicieron prometerles que les tenia que presentar a mis compañeras de piso ya que podían ser los amores de su vida, lo que no se imaginan es que sois vosotras. Me gustaría ver sus caras cuando se enteren— **digo riendo a lo que ellas se unen.

—**Me encantará ver sus caras sobre todo la de Emmett, y tengo un plan para reírnos aún más de ellos—**se frota las manos**—. Está tarde hemos quedado con nuestras amigas para jugar al fútbol americano, las vas y te van a caer muy bien, son unas chicas geniales. Bueno volviendo al plan, mi hermano y los demás han quedado con algunos chicos de otras fraternidades para jugar al fútbol americano, cuando nos vean vendrán a saludarnos y querrán jugar un partido mixto como siempre; pero cuando Emmett, Jasper y Jake vean a Bella se les quedara una cara de tontos y más cuando nos presentes y les digas que si somos los amores de sus vidas. Me encantara ver sus caras y supongo que a vosotras también. ¿Qué os pare el plan?— **nos pregunta Nessie riendo.

—**Por mí esta bien, hagámoslo—**dice Lizzie sonriendo**—¿Qué opinas Bella?— **sonríe maliciosa.

—**Me parece genial, estoy deseando ver como reaccionan— **contesto riendo y ellas se unen a mí.

Después de estar conversando un poco más, volvimos a nuestro apartamento. Colocamos la compra y nos pusimos a montar las estanterías para ordenar nuestros cds y libros, también colocamos la cadena de música y ordenamos en el mueble del salón con las películas de dvd y los juegos de la Wi, menos mal que ayer montamos la tele, el dvd y la wi; una vez colocamos todas nuestras cosas dejamos el salón completamente recogido y limpio de cajas.

Luego cada una subió a su habitación para deshacer las maletas y ordenar sus pertenencias. Mi habitación era preciosa estaba pintada de un color miel y el mobiliario consistía en una cama de matrimonio con sus dos mesitas de noche, una cómoda, un espejo grande en el que podía verme de cuerpo entero y un escritorio totalmente equipado iba a juego con el color de la pintura aparte tenia una televisión de plasma, un dvd y una minicadena de música, la verdad que los padres de Lizzie y Nessie habían decorado con gusto nuestros dormitorios; una vez tuvimos todo ordenado, nos cambiamos con ropa deportiva para ir a jugar el partido.

Lizzie se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Llevaba un short negro con una camiseta morada de tirantes que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, encima se había puesto una chaqueta deportiva negra y llevaba unas deportivas negras y moradas.

Nessie se había recogido el pelo también en coleta. Su atuendo era un short negro con franjas amarillas, y una camiseta amarilla con franjas negras que se ceñía a su cuerpo, encima llevaba una chaqueta deportiva negra con tonalidades amarillas y sus deportivas grises.

Yo también me había recogido el pelo en una coleta, llevaba un short azul con una camiseta de tirantes negra, que se ceñía muy bien a mi cuerpo, con una chaqueta deportiva del mismo color azul que el short y mis deportivas azules.

Como todavía era temprano para irnos, me estuvieron hablando sobre sus amigos, me contaron que sus mejores amigos eran Kate que estudiaba Ciencias del Mar como Nessie, Elena que estudiaba Enfermería, Alec que estudiaba Arquitectura y Diego que estudiaba Criminología al igual que Lizzie, pero que todos eran muy simpáticos y que no tenia que estar nerviosa porque nos íbamos a llevar muy bien. Al rato decidimos marcharnos, aunque teníamos tiempo de sobra por lo que decidimos dar un paseo por el campus para que lo conociese.

* * *

_(__**The Miami Dolphins, The Bears of Chicago, The Lions of Detroit, The Vikings of Minnesota son equipos de la N.F.L)**_

_**(Los Angeles Lakers, Los Bulls y Los Wolves son equipos de la N.B.A)**_

_**(Los Twins y Los Dogers son equipos de Baseboll)**_

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	3. Nuevas y Viejas Amistades

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

Sonrisas — El Sueño de Morfeo

Gente — El Sueño de Morfeo

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 3 Nuevas y Viejas Amistades_

_**Bella Pov:**_

Mientras paseábamos por el campus, lo primero que me llevaron a ver fue a la mascota de la universidad que resulta ser un oso, su nombre es Bruin Bear. Luego me enseñaron donde se encontraba la biblioteca Powell que era la más importante de la universidad, según avanzamos me mostraron donde estaban el resto de las bibliotecas.

Mientras me llevaban a conocer las zonas deportivas me explicaron que los colores de los equipos de la universidad eran el azul y dorado y que el nombre eran los Bruin y que nuestro mayor rival el la universidad del sur de California (Ucd). Me mostraron donde se encontraba el Drake Stadium que eran las famosas pistas de atletismo, y que los mejores corredores salían de está universidad. Luego me enseñaron el Pawley Pavillion que era donde se jugaba el campeonato de Basketball; cerca estaba el estadio Jackie Robin que era el campo de Baseball, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia al Stadium Rose Bowl que era el campo de fútbol americano, pasamos por las pistas de tenis y por los dos gimnasios que eran enormes.

Seguido nos dirigimos a las zonas de ocio donde se ubicaban las tiendas, los dos bancos y la mayoría de los restaurantes, cafeterías, pub y zonas recreativas. Después fuimos a la zona donde se encontraban las facultades pero en el camino me mostraron donde se encontraban los museos Fawler que era de historia cultural y el Hammer que era de arte, mientras íbamos a la zona de los parques y jardines que eran donde estaban las fraternidades y que por lo que me contaron Nessie y Lizzie estaba cerca de nuestro apartamento, pasamos por la zona de residencias donde se ubicaban los apartamentos y cuartos de estudiantes, los centros médicos y el edificio de seguridad del campus. El cual me estaba encantando, tenía árboles y jardines por todas partes, había fuentes situadas en las plazas con bancos para sentarse; me llamo mucho la atención que hubiese terrazas donde poder sentarse a tomar algo sin ir a la zona de ocio. Por fin llegamos a la zona de los parques y jardines que es donde estaban situadas las fraternidades, Nessie y Lizzie me iban diciendo a que casa pertenecía a cada hermandad, debo reconocer que eran magnificas, pero la que más me gusto resulto ser la casa Alpha, la fraternidad de nuestros hermanos y mi primo; dejamos atrás la hermandad y llegamos a un de los parques donde había suficiente espacio para jugar el partido, había gente que estaba sentada o jugando algún deporte con sus amigos. Me gustaba el ambiente universitario.

Como sus amigas no habían llegado nos sentamos en el césped y hablamos sobre lo que me pareció el campus hasta que escuchamos como alguien nos gritaba.

—**Las mejores chicas del campus vuelven a estar unidas—** me giro a ver de donde provenía esa voz y vi a una chica de ojos color miel, con el cabello rubio y rizado, con una cara preciosa que viene hacia nosotras riendo. Miro a Nessie y Lizzie que contestan llegó Kate y comienzan a reírse y no tardo en unirme a ellas.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Kate estaba abrazando a Nessie como si no la hubiese visto en años y repitió lo mismo con Lizzie diciendo que las había extrañado mucho, luego se fijó en mí y me dio una sonrisa sincera.

—**Kate, te presentamos a nuestra amiga Isabella, además de ser nuestra compañera de apartamento— **le comunica Nessie.

—**Hola me alegra conocerte Isabella, soy Kate Hale, seguro que eres una chica encantadora ya que tienes el valor de aguantar a estas dos, a las que por cierto quiero con locur**a— se presenta dándome un abrazo.

—**También me alegro de conocerte Kate. Nessie y Lizzie me han hablado mucho y muy bien de ti, pero por favor dime Bella, así es como me llaman mis amigos—** respondo a Kate con una sonrisa, es una chica muy agradable.

—**Hecho, a partir de ahora te llamare Bella. Ahora cuando vengan el resto de las chicas veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar, son geniales, les vas a caer muy bien como a mí—**me sonríe de manera cariñosa**—. S****upongo que te unirás a nosotras para jugar un partido, no serás capaz de abandonarme recién comenzada nuestra amistad. ¿Verdad?— **inquiere Kate fingiendo preocupación.

—**No tienes de que preocuparte Kate, voy a jugar, no quiero que por mi culpa se pierda nuestra maravillosa amistad—** contesto a Kate simulando llorar mientras veo como se ríe.

—**Me gustas Bella. Sabes seguir las bromas, no me extraña que te lleves tan bien con estas dos aquí presentes—**dice mientras señala a Nessie y Lizzie**—****Aunque me recuerdas mucho a un amigo nuestro que se llama Emmett—** cuando Kate dice eso, Lizzie, Nessie y yo comenzamos a reír haciendo que está nos mire con cara de no entender, así que me decido a explicarle.

—**Kate ¿sabes por qué te recuerdo a Emmett?—**cuestiono, ella niega con la cabeza**—.****Pues es muy sencillo, mi nombre es Bella Swan y mis hermanos son Emmett y Jacob y mi primo es Jasper, por eso te recuerdo a él, pero no nos parecemos en nada— **anuncio a Kate sonriendo.

—**Bella, sólo te pareces en el aspecto de seguir las bromas, no sabes lo que me alegro de que no te parezcas a tu hermano. Emmett es un niño grande, pero es muy buena persona y tiene un gran corazón, eso sí, no se lo digas que luego no hay quien le baje de su nube; menos mal que está tu hermano Jacob quien se mete con él gastándole bromas, que hacen que se enfade como un niño chiquito, y Jasper tu primo que le hace recapacitar antes de que vaya a hacer una locura—**me comenta Kate**—****¿Saben Emmett, Jacob y Jasper, que estás dos locas son tus compañeras de piso?— **ríe Kate.

—**No tienen ni idea de que somos nosotras. Es mas le pidieron a Bella que nos presentase ya que podríamos ser sus almas gemelas, pero tenemos un plan para ver las caras que ponen cuando se enteren—** explica Nessie con una sonrisa.

Le contamos el plan a Kate, está demás decir que le encantó y decidió participar, es mas aseguró que cuando el resto de las chicas lo supieran querrían unirse, nos pareció una gran idea sería mucho más divertido.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta un grupo de cuatro chicas llegó donde nos encontramos y comenzaron a saludar a Nessie, Kate y Lizzie con gran efusividad. Una vez terminaron de saludarse, Kate me presentó al resto de las chicas que eran, Elena, Maggie, Kim y Jane, la cuales eran agradables, simpáticas y sinceras. Enseguida hubo una buena conexión y me integraron en el grupo como a una más, como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida.

En cuanto Kate les comentó del plan sobre mis hermanos y mi primo, todas se animaron a participar ya que por una vez seria Emmett el que recibiese la broma y no al revés. Por lo visto mi hermano era muy conocido en la universidad.

Una vez realizado el reparto de las chicas en los dos equipos quedaron de la siguiente forma: uno de ellos quedo compuesto por Nessie, Jane, Maggie, Kate y el otro por Lizzie, Elena, Kim y yo.

Comenzamos a jugar el partido, era muy gracioso ver a Kate protestar por algo que ella creía que era falta, la verdad es que me lo estaba pasando en grande, al final nuestro equipo fue el vencedor a pesar de las quejas de Jane y Kate que decían que habíamos hecho trampas. Elena, Kim, Lizzie y yo las sacamos la lengua como si fuéramos pequeñas y ellas gruñeron, por lo que todas acabamos en el suelo riéndonos a carcajadas.

La gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor nos miraba divertida.

Una vez nos tranquilizamos nos sentamos en circulo, mientras Lizzie y Elena fueron a comprar refrescos y unos bocadillos para todas, ya que teníamos hambre y sed después de haber hecho deporte.

Mientras ellas me preguntaron sobre mi vida y que carrera iba a estudiar, les conté que iba a estudiar derecho y que era de Minnesota, les hable de mi familia y de mi vida allí, les comenté sobre mis amigos y sobre mi ex novio Jason y al final acabe contándoles algunas anécdotas de mis hermanos y mi primo. Ellas no podían parar de reír.

Ellas también me hablaron de sus vidas. Me enteré que Jane y Maggie estudiaban Derecho como yo, aunque ellas empezaban su segundo año; en cambio Kim estudiaba Educación Infantil y Elena Enfermería y comenzaban también su segundo año. Me contaron sobre sus novios; Kate estaba con un chico, Garret, que era el presidente de la fraternidad Delta y que empezaba su tercer año de Psicología. Maggie estaba con un chico que se llama Kevin y es miembro de la fraternidad Alpha, estudia Ingeniería Naval y este es su segundo año.

Me explicaron que a Jane le gustaba un chico que se llama Alec y que es el presidente de la fraternidad Omega y estudia Arquitectura como Jasper, pero él empieza su segundo año. Kim estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Jared y que estudia Educación Física y también comienza su segundo año, ambos pertenecen a la fraternidad Zeta; y por ultimo estaba Elena que le gusta Stephan que es un chico encantador y está loco por ella, aunque ambos no se han dicho nada; él pertenece a la fraternidad Delta y estudia Cine y Televisión y comienza su segundo año.

También me hablaron de los novios que tuvieron mis compañeras de piso el año pasado. Nessie estuvo saliendo con Mark, el capitán del equipo de Basketball. Se conocieron en la fiesta de la Hoguera donde se hicieron amigos y un mes después eran novios. Mark eran un buen chico pero no existía la chispa y magia del amor, les encantaba estar juntos pero se trataban más como amigos que como pareja y por esa razón termino su noviazgo, el cual duro tres meses.

Lizzie estuvo saliendo con Justin, que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Es un chico realmente encantador, simpático, noble, romántico, un amor de hombre. Se conocieron en el primer partido de la temporada y a los pocos días iniciaron su noviazgo, que duró seis meses; nunca supieron la razón de su ruptura pero que por falta de amor no era; lo bueno es que siguen siendo grandes amigos y muy unidos.

Me hablaron de las hermandades y me contaron a cuales pertenecían. Kate y Jane pertenecían a las Beta, en cambio Elena y Maggie pertenecían a las Gamma y Kim como mencionó anteriormente era de los Zeta, que era la única fraternidad mixta.

Nessie les comento que mañana iríamos a la fiesta de las Invitaciones de las fraternidades ya que este año habían decidido pertenecer alguna y además yo me había animado también, pero que ya teníamos una descartada que eran las Kappa. Kate comentó que no la extrañaba puesto que era una casa de muñecas, en la que había muchas barbies superficiales y tontas dentro. Todas estuvimos de acuerdo y luego nos echamos a reír.

Por fin vimos aparecer a Elena y Lizzie que venían con los refrescos y los bocadillos, no obstante lo que nos llamó la atención era que venían riéndose a carcajadas. Todas nos miramos intrigadas esperando a que llegasen para poder interrogarlas. Nada mas se sentaron y repartieron los refrescos junto con los bocadillos, Jane no aguanto y les pidió bueno más bien les exigió que nos contaran de que venían riéndose tan exageradamente.

Lizzie les habló de lo sucedido anoche con el repartidor de pizza y que cuando fueron a la tienda por los refrescos y la comida pues se lo encontraron con sus amigos, ya que estudian aquí, y que al verla con Elena dio por hecho que ella era su novia; y empezó a pedirlas disculpas por las insinuaciones de coqueteo de ayer, entonces Elena para divertirse un poco más a costa del pobre chico comenzó a abrazarla por la cintura diciendo que a su chica nadie la miraba y menos la coqueteaba ya que con ella tenia suficiente, y para rematar va y llama amor a Lizzie diciéndola que la ama y antes de despedirse Elena le pide al chico y a sus amigos que no vuelvan a mirar a su novia, y las caras de los chicos eran dignas de ver a raíz del último comentario de Elena, pero que al final les dieron un poco de lastima y aceptaron sus disculpas, pero que no pudieron contenerla risa una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. En cuanto terminaron de contarnos ya estábamos todas riendo a carcajadas.

Seguimos charlando de cosas sin importancia, pero cuando levanté la mirada vi que las barbies de Tanya, Rose, Alice y una chica rubia con los ojos color pardo que tenia gran parecido con Tanya, supuse que debía ser Irina, su hermana, de la que me hablaron las chicas cuando me contaron la historia en el almuerzo. Se acercaban a nosotras con movimientos exagerados de caderas, queriendo ser sexys, pero a mi parecer era lo contrario.

—**Chicas se acercan nuestras queridas amigas las barbies— **comento a las chicas con cara de asco.

—**No creo que quieran jugar un partido, se pueden despeinar sus lindas melenas y romperse las uñas— **se burla Kate logrando que todas riéramos.

—**Parece ser que no les bastó con lo que les dijimos en el almuerzo— **dice Nessie.

—**¿Qué es lo que hicieron esta vez, esas estúpidas?—** pregunta Elena con rabia.

—**Luego os lo contamos, ahora haber que es lo que quieren las barbies—** menciona Lizzie con desgana y todas las demás bufamos. A ninguna nos caen bien.

—**Pero chicas mirar a quienes tenemos aquí, al grupito de amigas que piensan que son importantes y que no se dan cuenta que nadie las hace caso, además de que tienen una novata como mascota. ¡Qué pena me dais!— **dice la imbécil de Tanya.

—**Oh por favor, disculpen sus altezas por no saludarlas—**dice Jane sarcástica**—****pero gente tan vulgar como vosotras no merecen para nada nuestra atención— **termina burlándose Jane y las demás no podemos contener la risa.

—**Qué sepáis niñatas, que no nos molestan vuestros comentarios porque sabemos que nos tenéis envidia por ser hermosas y tener la atención de todos los chicos de la universidad— **habla la creída de Irina, y el resto de sus amigas sonríen ante su comentario.

—**¿Estáis seguras de eso?—**cuestiona Kate burlonamente, a lo que asienten sonriendo**—. P****ues dejadme deciros que os equivocáis, por lo que sé, los chicos Alpha ya no os hacen el mismo caso que antes, debe ser que se han dado cuenta de como sois. En cambio con nosotras se llevan muy bien, al igual que otros chicos de otras hermandades, nosotras tenemos y hemos tenido novios sin llamar la atención como vosotras, pero lo más importante somos capaces de ser amigos con el sexo contrario, no como vosotras ¿O me equivoco?— **finaliza su discurso con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que las demás aguantamos las ganas de reír al ver las caras de furia de Tanya, Irina, Alice y Rosalie.

—**No entiendo como podéis ser tan mentirosas, los chicos Alpha se llevan bien con nosotras, además te recuerdo que Edward estuvo de novio con Tanya y seguro que vuelven, e Irina estuvo saliendo con Thomas, aparte Emmett esta detrás de mí como un perrito y lo mismo le pasa a Jasper con Alice— **dice Rosalie muy confiada.

Ahí me acordé de lo que me contaron Emmett y Jasper de las chicas que les gustaban. Cómo podían gustarles ese tipo de mujeres, menos mal que por lo que sé, no son novios.

—**Os lo vuelvo a repetir ya que parece que sois tontas y no os enteráis de nada. Mi hermano nunca fue novio de Tanya, sólo salió una vez con ella nada mas, y pongo la mano en el fuego de que no volverá a salir nunca con ella; conozco muy bien a mi hermano y todos cometemos alguna que otra locura de vez en cuando. Por otro lado Thomas, sí estuvo saliendo con Irina pero nunca le pidió ser su novia. Rosalie, Alice solo deciros que en cuanto a Emmett y Jasper habéis tonteado y tenido algún que otro encuentro de una noche, pero nunca se os han declarado—**sonríe**—¿No es cierto todo lo que he dicho?— **argumenta Lizzie con suficiencia mirando a Rosalie.

—**Pero eso nos es todo Lizzie, ¿no te acuerdas de la envidia que os tenían a Nessie y a ti cuando comenzasteis vuestra relación con Justin y Mark? Ellos nunca las hicieron caso a pesar de ser las animadoras estrellas del equipo— **agrega Elena sonriendo y dejándolas sin saber que contestar.

—**Y ahora que está todo dicho nos gustaría seguir disfrutando a todas de está maravillosa tarde con nuestra nueva amiga Bella, así que adiós— **finaliza la conversación Kim con una sonrisa volviendo su rostro a nosotras e ignorando a las barbies.

—**Esto no va a quedar así que lo sepáis, y tú novata ten cuidado con la gente que te rodeas de seguro te arrepentirás— **me amenaza Tanya.

—**Mira Tanya no me importa nada ser novata; otra cosa a mis amigas y a mi nadie nos amenaza y te advierto que la únicas que se pueden arrepentir sois vosotras— **respondo con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios.

—**Nosotras no tenemos miedo a nadie y menos a una novata que no es nadie—** contraataca Tanya seria.

—**Dejemos las amenazas no merece la pena, vamonos chicas— **pide Alice a Tanya, Rosalie e Irina mientras nos da una mirada de disculpa, para luego mirar con tristeza y añoranza a Lizzie y Nessie.

Después de que habló Alice se fueron y entonces fue cuando Nessie contó lo que sucedió hoy con ellas en el almuerzo, las chicas no entendían como eran así, aunque comentaron que parecía que Alice se estaba dando cuenta de como eran las cosas. Lizzie solo mencionó que ojala fuese cierto y que se diese cuenta de su error, pero que no creía que sucediera ya que estaba manipulada por Tanya

Seguimos hablando de tonterías y no parábamos de reír, pero de pronto Jane llamo la atención de todas diciendo que los chicos nos habían visto y venían hacia donde estábamos, y que los acompañaban Edward, Thomas, mis hermanos y Jasper, así que disimuladamente se colocaron de manera que no podían verme y seguimos hablando como si no les hubiésemos visto.

—**Lizzie prepárate, que Diego viene hacia ti— **avisa Nessie riendo.

Enseguida escuchamos a Diego recitando un poema mientras andaba hacia Lizzie y la tomaba de las manos mientras la miraba divertido.

—**Si copia tu frente  
del río cercano la pura corriente  
y miras tu rostro del amor encendido,  
soy yo, que me escondo  
del agua en el fondo  
y, loco de amores, a amar te convido;  
soy yo, que, en tu pecho buscada morada,  
envío a tus ojos mi ardiente mirada,  
mi blanca divina...**

**y el fuego que siento la faz te ilumina.**

**Si en medio del valle**

**en tardo se trueca tu amor animado,  
vacila tu planta, se pliega tu talle...  
soy yo, dueño amado,  
que, en no vistos lazos  
de amor anhelante, te estrecho en mis brazos;  
soy yo quien te teje la alfombra florida  
que vuelve a tu cuerpo la fuerza de la vida;  
soy yo, que te sigo  
en alas del viento soñando contigo..**

**Si estando en tu lecho  
escuchas acaso celeste armonía  
que llena de goces tu cándido pecho,  
soy yo, vida mía...;  
soy yo, que levanto  
al cielo tranquilo mi férvido canto;  
soy yo, que, los aires cruzando ligero  
por un ignorado, movible sendero,  
ansioso de calma,  
sediento de amores, penetro en tu alma— **termina de recitar Diego sonriendo a Lizzie**. **

—**¡****Oh! Mi amado caballero, nunca espere de vos tan dulces palabras, con ellas me habéis mostrado vuestro amor y por fin conseguido llevaros mi corazón—** responde Lizzie con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara al mismo tiempo que Diego la alza en brazos y da vueltas con ella, haciendo que ambos comiencen a reírse.

Al mismo tiempo que Diego y Lizzie se abrazaban, nos unimos a sus risas, aprovechando que estaban todos distraídos, disimuladamente Kate y Maggie me escondieron llevándome a un árbol cercano donde podía verles y oírles, pero ellos a mí no. Antes de que se fueran Maggie me dijo que en el momento que escuchara dos veces seguidas el nombre de Kate daría comienzo el plan, ya que también era la señal para que desapareciesen de escena Lizzie y Nessie.

Cuando ya se habían marchado me quedé bien escondida detrás del árbol y fue entonces cuando escuché la voz más hermosa del mundo.

—**Diego deja de decir esas cosas a mi pequeña Lizzie, a no ser que quieras vértelas conmigo, soy muy celoso a la hora de compartir su amor— **asevera una hermosa voz aterciopelada en plan de broma; intento ver de quien proviene pero desde donde estoy es imposible.

—**Tranquilo chico, no debes ponerte celoso yo la quiero como una hermana, además sé, que a ti es al que más quiere del mundo— **contesta Diego entre risas.

—**Me gusta que tengas las cosas claras, así no me enfadare contigo Diego— **corrobora esa hermosa voz aterciopelada, añadiendo unas pequeñas risas al final.

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando Diego hizo una imitación de saludo militar y comenzó a decir _**"si señor"**_**.** Luego se saludaron entre ellos puesto que hacia tiempo que no se veían. De pronto escuché la voz de mi hermano Emmett por encima de las demás y miré dónde se encontraban todos.

—**Mis pequeñas ¿Cómo estáis? Os extrañado mucho enanas—** afirma Emmett a Lizzie y Nessie, mientras las da uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—**Emmett no podemos respirar, y también te hemos extrañado osito—** sonríe Nessie.

—**¿Seguro qué me extrañasteis? No me lo decís para que no me sienta mal—** pregunta mi hermano oso haciendo un puchero.

—**De verdad que te extrañamos. Se nota bastante tu ausencia—** contesta Lizzie haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

Siguieron hablando un poco más y después escuché como Maggie gritó dos veces el nombre de Kate y salí de mi escondite como si estuviera dando un paseo por el campus; pasé por delante de ellos y de pronto escuché gritar a Emmett llamándome como un loco; me giré y le vi corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

—**Hola enana ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No quedaste en que nos ibas a llamar? ¿Te importaría decirme por qué no las hecho?— **me interroga Emmett cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho esperando mis respuestas.

—**Primero que nada, respira Emmett, segundo no estoy sola estoy con mis compañeras de piso y unas amigas, y tercero os pensaba llamar cuando llegásemos al apartamento ya que hemos estado todo el día colocando y ordenando nuestras cosas ¿He contestado todas tus preguntas?— **digo sonriendo.

—**No, me falta una ¿Qué haces así vestida?—** inquiere en plan de hermano mayor.

—**¿Qué crees que puedo hacer al llevar ropa deportiva? Mis compañeras y yo hemos estado haciendo ejercicio con sus amigas, qué ahora son mías también—-**contesto sonriendo**—. A**** veces eres demasiado infantil para tu propia seguridad— **río.

—**¿Y dónde están tus compañeras? ¿Es qué acaso no quieres que las conozcamos?—** cuestiona poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

—**Claro que os las quiero presentar. ¿Por qué no vas a por Jake y Jasper mientras ellas vienen del baño? Veras que bien os van a caer, son unas chicas hermosas además de encantadoras y simpáticas. Vamos ve a por ellos, te espero aquí—** antes de que termine la frase Emmett ha salido corriendo en busca de Jake y Jasper.

A los diez segundos de irse Emmett aparecieron Nessie y Lizzie riéndose, ya que habían escuchado la conversación que había tenido con mi hermano. Quedamos en que ellas estarían de espaldas a mí haciendo que hablaban por el móvil así seria mayor el impacto; seguimos charlando hasta que vimos a mis hermanos y a mi primo venir donde estábamos nosotras.

—**Hola guapa ¿Qué tal tu primer día?—** pregunta Jake dándome un abrazo.

—**Muy bien, ha sido un día fantástico—** contesto con alegría.

—**Mi pequeña, extrañe tu llamada—** dice Jasper dándome un beso en la frente.

—**Lo siento chicos pero hemos estado muy ocupadas haciendo unas compras y recogiendo el apartamento. Después decidimos salir hacer deporte para quemar adrenalina—** explico.

—**Bueno Bells, basta de dar explicaciones y presentamos a tus fabulosas compañeras—**declara Emmett sonriendo.

—**Ya va chicos, un momento— **me giro hacia mis amigas que estaban mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, cosa que también estoy haciendo yo.

—**Chicos os presento a Elizabeth y Vanessa ellas son mis compañeras— **cuando menciono sus nombres se quedan extrañados, pero sus caras al ver quienes eran no tenían precio.

—**Hola encantada de conoceros, soy Elizabeth— **dice Lizzie muerta de risa al ver la cara de tontos de mis hermanos y mi primo.

—**Me da mucho gusto conocer por fin a los hermanos y al primo de Bella es un verdadero placer, soy Vanessa—** habla Nessie riéndose a más no poder y Lizzie y yo nos unimos a ella, al ver que Emmett, Jacob y Jasper no salen del trance.

—**Chicos miradme ¿Son vuestras almas gemelas?—**pregunto y las tres nos echamos a reíra carcajadas.

—**Sois perversas ¿Desde cuándo lo sabíais?—** cuestiona Jake divertido.

—**Ayer, cuando conocimos a Bella—** contesta Nessie.

—**Chicas ha sido genial, nuestro plan salio a la perfección— **digo alegre.

—**¿Qué plan?— **pregunta Emmett aún sorprendido.

—**P****ues ver nuestras caras al saber de quienes se trataban—** responde Jasper con una sonrisa.

—**Sí, deberíais haber visto las caras de tontos que teníais—** comenta Lizzie divertida abrazándonos a Nessie y a mí.

Emmett miró a Jasper y a Jake con una sonrisa traviesa y ellos le asintieron divertidos, miré a las chicas y grité _**"corred",**_ antes de salir las tres disparadas en dirección donde estaban el resto de nuestras amigas con Emmett, Jake y Jasper detrás nuestra, cuando llegamos donde estaban nos escondimos detrás de ellas que no dejaban que mis hermanos y mi primo pudieran cogernos hasta que Jake atrapó a Lizzie haciendo que comenzase a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

—**¡Edward ayúdame!— **grita Lizzie.

Un chico al que no pude ver salió corriendo detrás de Jake y le quitó a Lizzie de sus brazos y se la echó a la espalda, iba a seguir viendo la escena, cuando Emmett y Jasper nos atraparon a Nessie y a mí y terminamos tirados en el suelo y ellos haciéndonos cosquillas, diciendo que íbamos a pagar lo que habíamos hecho. Todos los demás nos veían divertidos hasta que Nessie y yo fuimos capaces de parar de reír y pedir ayuda, enseguida aparecieron las chicas tirándose encima de Emmett y Jasper para que nos dejasen tranquilas y lo consiguieron.

Una vez que estuvimos tranquilas me presentaron a los chicos, los primeros que conocí fueron Garret y Kevin, el primero era el novio de Kate y el segundo de Maggie, después me presentaron a Diego, a Stephan y a Alec; me comunicaron que faltaba Jared debido a que llegaba en la noche, pero que le conocería uno de estos días. Luego Nessie me presentó a su hermano Thomas que por cierto es muy guapo, es de piel blanca como Nessie, tiene el pelo rubio, los ojos de un color miel con tonos verdes, es alto y tiene un cuerpo atlético.

Cuando se enteraron que mis hermanos eran Emmett y Jake y que mi primo era Jasper se alegraron mucho, pero me compadecieron por tener a Emmett de hermano, cosa que a él no le hizo gracia y empezó a gruñir haciendo que los demás nos riésemos. Mire a ver si encontraba a Lizzie pero no la veía por ninguna parte, a saber donde se habría metido, iba a preguntar por ella pero Emmett se me adelantó.

—**Gente ¿Sabéis dónde están los Masen?— **pregunta mientras observa a todos lados.

—**¿Tienes miedo a que Edward te abandone?—** inquiereThomas sonriendo y Jake no puede contener la risa.

—**Pero que gracioso eres, sólo preguntaba porque desde que salvó a Lizzie de Jake no los he vuelto a ver— **explica el oso cruzándose de brazos.

—**Tienes toda la razón Emmett, mi hermano es muy gracioso, pero es muy sincero a la hora de preguntar y todos sabemos cuanto quieres a Edward— **dice Nessie divertida mientras abraza a su hermano, en ese momento oímos a Emmett gruñir y todos nos echamos a reír.

—**E****stán ahí Emmett, al lado de la fuente hablando con Justin y los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol. No ves que Edward lleva a Lizzie cargada a su espalda—**dice Diego señalando donde estaban.

—**Los Masen son demasiado conocidos en está universidad y hablan con todo el mundo, siempre hay que estar esperándolos— **comenta Emmett con tono cansado.

—**Emmett como tienes el valor de quejarte, será que los Swan no sois conocidos en el campus, sobre todo tú, qué llamas la atención haya dónde vayas— **expresa Thomas de lo más divertido y el resto reímos.

—**Gente, ¿vamos a echar el partido? ¿O no?—** pregunta Jake.

—**Claro que sí os vamos a dar una paliza, aunque seamos ocho contra diez, no tenemos miedo ¿Verdad chicas?— **habla Nessie muy segura de si misma.

—**Obvio qué les vamos ganar— **contesto a Nessie.

—**Ja, Ja, Ja, no me hagas reír enana con nosotros no podéis— **acota Emmett divertido.

—**Lo que tu digas osito, nosotras tenemos armas secretas—**asegura Kate sonriente.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a lanzarnos la pelota unos a otros para ir entrando un poco en calor, mientras llegaban Lizzie y Edward, al que no conocía, estaba distraída hablando con Kate cuando escuché de nuevo esa hermosa voz, pero no pude ver al chico ya que Emmett se colocó delante impidiéndome ver.

—**No seréis capaces de empezar sin nosotros, ¿verdad?—** habla esa terciopelada y hermosa voz.

—**No, pero deberíamos haberlo hecho ya que los hermanos Masen se paran hablar con todo el mundo dejándonos plantados—** dice Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

—**Venga osito no te enfades, es sólo que Justin venia a dejar las invitaciones para la fiesta de la de la Hoguera en vuestra hermandad, y hemos estado hablando con él para saber cuando empiezan los partidos— **declara Lizzie poniendo un puchero al que Emmett no se puede resistir.

Nos estábamos colocando para empezar a jugar el partido, yo estaba hablando con Nessie que no me enteré cuando Lizzie venia hacia a mí y me llamo. Al girarme para verla me encontré que con ella venia el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, era todo un dios griego.

Es alto y tiene un cuerpo esbelto, fibroso y fuerte, su piel blanca contrasta perfectamente con el brillo de sus ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos verdes esmeralda tan intensos y llenos de expresividad, su rostro es simplemente perfecto, sus facciones bien marcadas y rectas, su pelo es de un hermoso color bronce, llevándolo despeinado a propósito, lo que le da un toque sexy hasta morir y una sonrisa torcida que quita el aliento, es simplemente de ensueño. Seguía sumida en mi mundo de ese dios griego cuando la voz de Lizzie, me hizo volver a la realidad.

—**Bella te presento a mi maravilloso hermano Edward— **me dice Lizzie con dulzura.

—**Es un placer conocerte Bella Swan, soy Edward Masen como ya te ha dicho está pequeña diablilla—**se presenta mi dios griego con voz aterciopelada y suave mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a Lizzie, antes de que se marchase con Diego que le había llamado.

—**Encantada Edward, ya tenía ganas de conocerte Lizzie no para de hablar de ti— **digo con una sonrisa y estrechamos nuestras manos.

—**Espero que lo que te haya contado sea bueno—**sonríe haciendo que me derrita**— Emmett, Jake y Jasper no han parado de hablar de ti, estaban muy emocionados con tu llegada, pero no te preocupes todo lo que han contado es bueno— **menciona con una sonrisa torcida, que a partir de este momento seria mi preferida.

—**Sí, tranquilo, todo lo que me ha contado Lizzie es bueno, ella te adora, y me alegro que mis mosqueteros hablen bien de mí— **contesto con una sonrisa.

—**Hey Ed vamos a jugar—**grita Emmett mientras se acerca**—. V****eo que ya has conocido a la pequeña Swan—** le dice Emmett mientras le palmea en la espalda.

—**Sí, me ha presentado mi hermana ya que tú no te has dignado a presentarme— **dice Edward.

—**Ed amigo no seas así, claro que te iba a presentar a mi hermana Bella, lo que pasa es que desapareciste con tu hermana—**se defiende**—. B****ueno ahora que ya os conocéis, vamos a jugar de una vez— **termina de decir Emmett con su típica sonrisa.

Nos separamos y yo me fui donde estaban las chicas para saber las tácticas a usar en contra de los chicos y poder comenzar el partido, Kate dijo que les teníamos que distraer con nuestras armas de mujer, todas nos reímos de su ocurrencia.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones ya que comenzaron sacando los chicos. Kate y Maggie les ponían caritas a sus novios y conseguían distraerlos mientras que las demás corríamos llevándonos la pelota, pero el orangután de Emmett nos placaba pero sin hacernos daño, en una de las jugadas Edward estaba apunto de marcar cuando Lizzie se tiró encima de su espalda y comenzó hacerle cosquillas ocasionando que perdiera la pelota, que fue recogida por Elena que se la pasó a Nessie. quien me miró para que empezara a correr y así lo hice, Nessie hizo un amago de pasar la pelota a Jane y consiguió así escapar de Jasper y después me lanzó la pelota, la cual tomé y seguí corriendo todo lo rápido que pude ya que oía como Jake venia detrás de mí, pero antes de alcanzarme conseguí el touchdown; todas corrieron hacia mí y nos abrazamos mientras oíamos a los chicos gruñir, diciendo que éramos unas tramposas, nosotras les ignoramos y seguimos con el partido ya que íbamos empatados, pero como Kate y Maggie seguían distrayendo a Garret y a Kevin los chicos solicitaron tiempo muerto para planear una estrategia en contra de nosotras, y de verdad lo consiguieron. En cuánto se quitaron las camisetas dejando al descubierto sus torsos, todas nos quedamos embobadas a excepción de Lizzie. Yo no podía quitar mi vista del impresionante cuerpo de Edward con lo que nos hicieron dos touchdown que les dio la victoria del partido; ellos nos miraban divertidos y dijeron que nos darían la revancha encantados cuando nosotras quisiéramos.

Cómo los chicos habían ganado el partido les tocó ir a comprar los refrescos mientras nosotras comentábamos las caras de tontas que habíamos puesto cuando vimos a los chicos sin camisetas. Jane dijo que para el próximo partido habría que poner reglas, una de ellas sería que estaba prohibido quitarse la ropa, todas estuvimos de acuerdo con ella.

Enseguida volvieron los chicos con los refrescos, se sentaron con nosotras y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades; de vez en cuando Edward y yo nos mirábamos y no podíamos evitar sonreírnos, estaba perdida en la mirada de Edward cuando Kate dio un grito diciendo que tenia una idea de lo que podíamos hacer mañana, así que todos la prestamos atención.

—**¿Qué os parece ir mañana al puerto marítimo del campus?—**sugiere Kate.

—**Me parece una buena idea y Bella debería venir para conocerlo—** comenta Jane.

—**Por nosotras no hay problema.—**dice Nessie incluyendo a Lizzie**—****¿Te apetece ir Bella?— **mesonríe.

—**Me encantaría— **contesto sonriendo porqué me incluyeran en sus planes.

—**Está decido contar con nosotras— **confirma Lizzie apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y este deposita un beso en su pelo, se nota lo mucho que se quieren.

—**Yo también me apunto— **dice Kim emocionada.

—**Contad con nosotras también— **apunta Elena señalando a Maggie.

—**Hey chicas, ¿a nosotros no nos preguntáis?— **manifiesta Emmett ofendido.

—**Lo siento Emmett pero sólo vamos las chicas, es para dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga Bella al grupo— **contesta Kate mientras me daba una sonrisa que yo la devolví con emoción.

—**Esto no es justo, nos hacen escuchar sus planes para luego dejarnos tirados— **refunfuña Emmett poniendo un puchero de perrito abandonado mientras se cruza de brazos.

—**D****éjalas que vayan solas Emmett, nosotros podemos ir por nuestra cuenta, además debemos estar pronto en la hermandad para preparar todo para la fiesta de las Invitaciones—**le dice Edward con su maravillosa voz**—. H****ermanita vendréis a vernos ¿no?— **pregunta Edward haciendo un puchero muy lindo a Lizzie.

—**Hermanito sabes que cuando me pones esa cara me es imposible negarte algo, así que no te preocupes mañana estaremos las tres allí— **contesta Lizzie a Edward mientras nos señala.

—**Te quiero mucho hermanita, eres la mejor—**declara Edward cariñosamente a Lizzie**—, ****además los chicos tienen ganas de veros a Nessie y a ti y están deseando conocer a Bella, ya que estos tres no paran de hablar de ella— **termina Edward señalando a mis hermanos y a mi primo, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta me guiña un ojo consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

Entre todos me estuvieron explicando como funcionaba lo de la fiesta de las Invitaciones, me contaron que era una forma de que los estudiantes vieran como funcionaban las hermandades y para que se diesen cuenta de que era otra forma de entablar amistades, luego al día siguiente se veían la cantidad de solicitudes de la gente que se había captado durante la fiesta, para poder seleccionar a los nuevos candidatos de la hermandad, me explicaron que aunque no les gustaba, las pruebas de acceso o novatadas, eran obligatorias para continuar con la tradición de las hermandades.

Debí poner mala cara cuando escuché lo de las pruebas de acceso o novatadas para poder entrar en una hermandad ya que Kate me dijo que Lizzie, Nessie y yo estaríamos exentas de las pruebas, ya que teníamos amigas en casi todas las hermandades y estarían encantadas de tenernos en cualquiera de ellas, cosa que las agradecí. Hablamos un poco más sobre el tema eludiendo hablar de la hermandad Kappa ya que algunos de los chicos tenían trato con ellas.

Las chicas nos pusimos de acuerdo para quedar mañana, mientras los chicos hablaban de deportes, después nos unimos a su conversación y luego estuvimos conversando un poco más sobre lo que hicimos en el verano hasta que Edward notó que Lizzie se estaba quedando dormida en su hombro y dijo que era hora de retirarse. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con él y comenzamos a despedirnos, Edward y yo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que una corriente eléctrica traspasara todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al apartamento conversamos de todo lo que pasó hoy, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Conocí a gente encantadora que enseguida me admitieron en su círculo de amigos considerándome una amiga más. Nessie y Lizzie se han convertido en mis mejores amigas, tengo a mis hermanos y a mi primo conmigo y lo más importante he conocido a Edward, que ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estábamos tan cansadas que cada una se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha y luego irse a la cama.

Sólo sabia una cosa, Edward me gusta mucho, demasiado para mi cordura y pensando en él me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	4. Mi Vida

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

These Are The Days Of Our — Queen

Enjoy The Silence — Depeche Mode

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 4 Mi Vida_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Era increíble lo rápido que se había pasado el verano, aunque no es de extrañar me pasé el verano haciendo prácticas en el Hospital General de Los Angeles y Lizzie se dedicó a realizar cursos de huellas digitales, clasificar las pruebas y no sé que temas más, los realizó en el departamento de criminología de la Ciudad de Los Angeles debido a que quería preparase bien para su carrera. Aparte nuestros amigos Vanessa y Thomas se fueron a Detroit a visitar a su familia, y el tiempo que teníamos libre lo dedicamos a estar en familia.

Estaba emocionado de volver a la universidad tenía ganas de ver a mis hermanos de la hermandad y poder conversar sobre que habían hecho durante el verano, y enterarme como habían estado las cosas por la Fraternidad durante mi ausencia. Ya que mis hermanos me eligieron como presidente el año pasado y era mi deber el estar al tanto de todo. Además estaba muy contento porque Emmett uno de mis mejores amigos había decidido junto con su hermano Jacob y su primo Jasper venir a vivir por fin a la hermandad con nosotros y dejar el apartamento que tenían en el campus, donde estuvieron viviendo estos dos últimos años.

También estaba feliz por mi hermanita, que había decidido junto con Nessie y otra compañera que todavía no conocían rentar un apartamento en el campus. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas, pero también tenían nervios de saber quien seria su nueva compañera.

Está mañana pedí a Lizzie que me dejara acompañarla a dejar sus maletas en su apartamento ya que ella durante estos días atrás había llevado sus cosas y las de Nessie. La excusa que puse fue que así ella podía dejar su coche en el campus y en vez de volverse a casa de nuestros padres en el bus se regresara conmigo en mi coche para poder llegar pronto a la comida familiar que teníamos en casa. Mi adorable hermanita aceptó si le contaba la verdad, así que tuve que decirle que la verdad era que no me apetecía ir solo con Rose y Alice ya que tendría que escuchar sus tonterías durante todo el camino, y aguantar como intentaban convencerme de volver con Tanya; al oír eso Lizzie aceptó rápidamente a mi petición y la seguí con mi coche hasta su apartamento. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que se habían ido a vivir al apartamento en el que estuvieron viviendo Emmett, Jacob y Jasper. Cuando se lo comenté a Lizzie se echó a reír; dejamos sus maletas y las mías en su apartamento ya que teniendo que traer luego a nuestras primas, las cuales estoy seguro que llevarían como cuatro maletas cada una, y como siempre no tendría sitio en el maletero para traer las nuestras.

Mientras volvíamos a casa de mis padres para celebrar la comida familiar que hacemos antes de volver a la universidad, me sumergí en mis recuerdos sobre la historia de mi vida, y os la voy a relatar.

Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen tengo 21 años. Soy bastante alto mido 1.90, tengo los ojos de color verde esmeralda, el color de mi pelo es cobrizo como mi padre, siempre lo llevo despeinado ya que es bastante rebelde e imposible de peinar. Tengo la piel blanca y mi cuerpo es músculo pero no exagerado, según mi madre y mi hermana soy muy guapo, pero que van a decir ellas si me quieren con locura.

Como os he contado al principio estoy estudiando Medicina y voy a comenzar el tercer año. He decidido especializarme en pediatría ya que me encantan los niños.

Tengo la mejor familia que se puede pedir. Mis padres son Anthony Masen y Elizabeth Cullen.

Mi padre es uno de los mejores abogados de Estados Unidos y mi madre es una gran pianista y compositora reconocida a nivel mundial. De ella heredado mi gran pasión por el piano.

Mis padres siguen igual de enamorados que al principio o incluso más, siempre se han desvivido por mi hermana y por mí, dándonos todo su cariño y amor. Son las personas más nobles y con un gran corazón que he conocido en toda mi vida. Nos educaron para ser personas sinceras, humildes, nobles y de buen corazón, a parte a mi me ensañaron a ser todo un caballero y a mi hermana a comportarse como toda una señorita. Somos una familia bastante adinerada, pero mis padres siempre nos han enseñado que en está vida hay que ganarse las cosas por sus propios méritos, y que el dinero sólo es algo material y como viene se va. Por eso estoy orgulloso de poder decir que tanto mi hermana como yo, hemos conseguido las cosas por nuestros propios logros. Los dos conseguimos una beca para estudiar en la universidad, gracias a ser muy buenos estudiantes; nunca le hemos dado importancia al dinero siempre hemos luchado por nuestros sueños tal y como nos han enseñado nuestros padres.

Siempre hemos sido y somos una familia muy unida. Nuestros padres son nuestros mejores amigos; entre nosotros hay una gran confianza y sinceridad, nunca hemos tenido secretos en la familia, odiamos la hipocresía, las mentiras y a la gente que se cree superior a los demás. Sólo puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de la familia que tengo y que la amo con todo mi ser.

Y que decir de mi pequeña diablilla. Mi hermana Elizabeth, que la llamamos Lizzie para diferenciarla de nuestra madre. No sé que haría sin ella, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, estamos muy unidos, ella es mi mejor amiga, siempre esta para escucharme, darme consejos y apoyarme en todo; aunque también me regaña cuando cree que algo está mal. Entre nosotros hay una gran confianza que nadie puede derrumbar ya que nunca hemos tenido secretos. Pero cuando nos enfadamos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres completos. Así que si me oís llamarla Elizabeth Tiffany, es porqué algo ha hecho. Lo único que sé es que ambos daríamos la vida por el otro, y que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Lizzie tiene 20 años, está estudiando Criminología y va empezar su segundo año de carrera.

Mi hermana es una preciosidad. Es delgada pero atlética, sus ojos son azules pero con tonos verdes. Tiene el cabello largo y liso de un color castaño oscuro como mi madre, es de piel blanca como yo y de estatura normal mide 1.62.

Muy cerca de nosotros vive el hermano de mi madre, con el cual esta muy unida. Su nombre es Carlisle Cullen y es un cirujano muy reconocido. Está casado con Esmerald Platt, que es una decoradora de interiores muy famosa. Mis tíos son personas cariñosas y muy buenas, transmiten una gran confianza, y para nosotros son como unos segundos padres.

Tienen dos hijas Alice y Rosalie. Ambas de un carácter completamente distinto a pesar de ser mellizas.

Rose tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte, le cuesta mucho confiar en las personas. Es muy guapa y por eso es muy vanidosa, pero es buena persona o eso pensaba.

En cambio Alice desborda energía por todo su cuerpo. Es una persona que siempre está alegre y te transmite su alegría; a veces es como una niña pequeña y casi siempre se sale con la suya cuando pone sus caritas o pucheros. Pero en lo que las dos se parecen es que unas locas por la moda y unas compradoras compulsivas.

Hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, aparecieron nuestros nuevos vecinos. Eleazar y Carmen Hawkings con sus hijos Thomas y Vanessa, convirtiéndose en unos grandes amigos y muy importantes en nuestras vidas.

Thomas es de misma edad y Nessie es de la edad de Lizzie, Rosalie y Alice. Nos hicimos grandes amigos siempre estábamos juntos convirtiéndonos en un grupo muy unido. Lo mismo ocurrió entre nuestros padres, así que todo lo realizamos juntos, incluso cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones.

Pero hace medio año todo cambio. Cuando Lizzie, Nessie, Rosalie y Alice entraron a la universidad. Siempre estaban juntas, mi hermana y Nessie no quisieron entrar en una Fraternidad ya que decidieron quedarse en casa a vivir, pero animaron a Rosalie y Alice hacerlo, ya que ellas estaban muy emocionadas. Consiguieron entrar en la hermandad Kappa, cuando nos lo contaron a Thomas y a mí nos hizo mucha ilusión por ellas, ya que nosotros nos llevábamos bien con las chicas de esa hermandad; como no Lizzie y Nessie se pusieron muy felices por ellas. Tiempo después Tanya la líder de las Kappa y su hermana Irina se hicieron amigas de mi hermana y Nessie, siempre estaban las seis juntas, incluso Tanya ofreció a mi hermana y Nessie que pertenecieran a su hermandad, pero ellas lo rechazaron de manera muy educada.

Poco tiempo después Thomas y yo nos dimos cuenta de que mi hermana y Nessie estaban bastante tristes y se habían distanciado mucho de Rose, Alice, Tanya e Irina; cuando nos sentábamos todos juntos en el almuerzo, mi hermana y Nessie las ignoraban totalmente, hablaban con todos en la mesa menos con ellas. Llegando a tal punto que Nessie y Lizzie hicieron nuevas amistades y dejaron nuestra mesa para sentarse con sus nuevos amigos, los cuales consiguieron que mi hermana y Nessie estuvieran felices de nuevo.

Me sentía dolido por la actitud de mi hermana ya que no comprendía nada, así que un día Thomas y yo decidimos hablar con ellas después de clases. Al principio no nos querían decir que sucedía pero las convencimos, y cuando nos lo contaron me quede helado en el sitio; como pudieron mis primas creer antes en Tanya que en mi hermana y Nessie que eran amigas desde pequeñas, aparte de las barbaridades que las dijeron. En ese momento me arrepentí de haber salido una vez con Tanya y pensar que era buena chica, que engañado me tenia, menos mal que nunca se me pasó la posibilidad de pedirla ser mi novia. Thomas estaba en la misma situación que yo, y dijo que dejaría de ver a Irina, lógicamente estuve de acuerdo con él.

Tenia tanta rabia por como Rose y Alice habían tratado a mi hermana y a Nessie, que no deseaba volver a cruzar palabra con ellas; pero mi hermana y Nessie nos pidieron que siguiésemos tratándolas igual, ya que era su problema y que ellas esperaban que se diesen cuenta de su error. Al final accedimos a su petición y dijimos que tendrían todo nuestro apoyo.

Días después de esa conversación me fui fijando en los cambios de actitud de mis primas. Se volvieron muy engreídas, superficiales y te miraban de manera altiva; parecía que sólo les importara su popularidad, y que los chicos la vieran hermosas; hacían comentarios despectivos e hirientes de la gente, se estaban convirtiendo en personas frías y superficiales ¿Dónde quedaron mis dulces y cariñosas primas? Alguna vez las llame la atención por sus comentarios pero no me hacían caso, me decían que yo me fiaba de todo el mundo y por eso no hacia esos comentarios y después se echaban a reír junto con Tanya; mis primas acabaron siendo igual que Tanya, me dio pena por ellas, pero nunca volví a decir nada más y comencé pasar más tiempo con otras personas.

Conocí a los amigos de mi hermana que son unas personas maravillosas y nos hicimos muy amigos.

A raíz de ese incidente la relación fue completamente distinta, pero cuando la familia se reunía todos actuábamos como si nada sucediese para no preocuparles. Aunque creo que se daban cuenta de que algo ocurría. Lizzie se sentía mal ya que nunca habíamos ocultado nada nuestros padres, así que hace una semana me contó que no quería seguir ocultándoselo y que si la acompañaba para decírselo; naturalmente la apoyé en su decisión acompañándola para hablar con nuestros padres; cuando Lizzie terminó de relatar lo sucedido mis padres estaban atónitos por la forma de actuar de sus sobrinas. Mi hermana les pidió que no interfirieran en nada que se lo había contado para que entendieran tanto la actitud de Nessie como la de ella; puesto que Thomas y yo actuábamos como si no supiéramos nada y aun así estábamos más distanciados. Nuestros padres nos apoyaron en nuestra decisión y nos dijeron que siempre podíamos contar con ellos, pero que no estaban de acuerdo en que Carlisle y Esme no se enteraran de lo que sucedía con sus hijas, mas nos prometieron no decir nada.

Sé que es muy difícil para Lizzie el haber aceptado acompañarme para ir a la universidad ya que nuestras primas vendrán con nosotros, pero la verdad es que cada vez aguanto menos sus conversaciones, porque son banales y nada interesantes, pero lo que menos soporto es cuando me cuentan lo maravillosa que es Tanya y la bonita pareja que hacemos; y eso que las he dicho mil veces que no me gusta Tanya y menos su forma de ser. Esa es la razón por la que he convencido a mi hermana de que venga conmigo, y al aceptar me ha hecho el hermano más feliz del mundo.

Volví a la realidad, cuando Lizzie subió el volumen de la radio y comenzó a cantar una canción de Depeche Mode que estaba sonando. Era uno de nuestros grupos favoritos; la miré y sonreí, tomé su mano con la mía colocándola en la palanca de cambios y me puse a cantar con ella, haciendo que nos riéramos como cuando éramos pequeños, y de esa forma cantando y riendo llegamos a casa.

Ayudamos a mamá a poner la mesa mientras llegaban nuestros tíos Carlisle y Esme junto con nuestras primas Alice y Rosalie. Al fin escuchamos como aparcaban su coche en la entrada y como Alice y Rose bajaban discutiendo con Carlisle, porqué no las había dejado traer más que cuatro maletas de ropa y dos bolsos enormes, y según ellas no era justo ya que necesitaban la maleta que les obligo a dejar en casa. Lizzie y yo rodamos los ojos mientras escuchamos la discusión.

—**Hora de que empiece el show— **anuncia Lizzie con cansancio. Es demasiado sincera, no puede callarse nada.

—**Tranquila hermanita la comida pasará rápido— **menciono con una sonrisa intentando animarla.

—**Vamos hijos intentemos llevar la comida en paz. Sé que para vosotros es complicado pero hacerlo por sus tíos, ellos no tienen la culpa del nuevo comportamiento de sus hijas— **habla mamá dándonos un abrazo a ambos para tranquilizarnos.

—**Está bien mamá, lo haremos por los tíos y por vosotros—** aseguro abrazando a Lizzie.

—**Sí mamá, nunca haríamos algo que os molestase a papá y a ti— **garantiza Lizzie con una sonrisa.

—**Nuestros niños son los mejores—** declara papá mientras entra al comedor y nos sonríe.

Una vez que todos nos saludamos pasamos al comedor y hablando de trivialidades se paso la comida. En la sobremesa Carlisle me preguntó que tal me habían ido las prácticas en el hospital, le conté que me habían servido de mucho. Después le preguntó a Lizzie sobre los cursos que había realizado, y ella se lo explicó al detalle. Mis tíos reían diciéndonos que seriamos un gran médico y una gran criminóloga ya que se notaba la gran pasión que teníamos por nuestras futuras profesiones.

Estábamos hablando del apartamento que mi hermana y Nessie habían cogido en el campus cuando sonó el teléfono. Mi madre se disculpó y fue a recibir la llamada. A los cinco minutos apareció mi madre con una gran sonrisa en la cara y miró a mi hermana.

—**Lizzie cariño, acaba de llamar tu casero para decirme que os han llevado varios paquetes al apartamento— **dice mamá sonriendo ante la cara de ingenuidad de mi hermana.

—**Mamá eso es imposible, nosotras no hemos comprado nada—**asegura Lizzie pensativa**—. M****amá, papá ¿No nos habréis comprado nada verdad?—** pregunta haciéndose la ofendida.

—**Hija, la verdad es que Eleazar, Carmen y nosotros, queríamos tener unos detalles con vosotras y por lo que veo os acaban de llegar— **contesta papá haciendo su carita de niño inocente, a la cual ninguno nos podemos resistir.

—**Papá no es justo que pongas esa cara, sabes que así no me puedo enfadar. Así que gracias por los detalles— **declara Lizzie mientras abrazaba a papá y luego abraza a mamá.

—**Brujita mía ¿Verdad que me invitarás a tu apartamento?—** pregunto cariñosamente a mi hermana, mientras la abrazo y la siento en mi regazo.

—**Por supuesto vampirito mío. Todas las veces que quieras— **menciona Lizzie sonriendo.

—**Hacia tiempo que no os llamabais por vuestros apodos infantiles. Qué recuerdos—**suspira**—. Hay que ver como han crecido mis bebés— **manifiesta mamá con añoranza.

—**Elizabeth por mucho que crezcan, siempre serán nuestros pequeños—** habla papá dándole un abrazo a mamá.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato más hasta que a mis queridas primas recibieron un mensaje de su amiga Tanya, y las entró prisa por irse al campus. Les dio igual que mi hermana y yo estuviésemos a gusto y que no nos apeteciese marcharnos todavía; pero por no montar una pelea delante de mi familia nos comenzamos a despedir mientras Carlisle iba a su coche para coger las maletas de sus hijas, y llevarlas a mi preciado Volvo.

Ya estando en el coche y tomando el camino hacia la universidad no me pude aguantar y tuve que soltar todo lo que me estaba callando.

—**Alice, Rose ¿Cómo podéis llevar tanto equipaje? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese llevado el mío está mañana?— **pregunto bastante molesto, al parecer sólo se preocupaban por ellas.

—**Edward no te quejes, necesitamos todo lo que llevamos y no es nuestra culpa que nuestro padre no nos deje llevar nuestros coches. Y como has dicho ya llevaste tu ropa está mañana, así que no protestes—** contesta Alice indignada.

—**Si no hubieseis tenido el accidente por ir ebrias hace 3 meses cuando salisteis de fiesta con vuestras hermanas de la fraternidad. Carlisle os habría dejado llevar vuestros autos; pero lo importante es que no habéis pensado en Lizzie y en mí— **digo furioso, ya que sólo pensaban en ellas. Lizzie al ver mi estado de nervios me da un apretón en la mano para tranquilizarme. Menos mal que viene de copiloto conmigo.

—**Si te has levantado de mal humor primito, no es nuestra culpa. Y no sé de que te quejas sí ya has llevado tus cosas está mañana— **dice ofendida Rose.

—**Ed, deja las cosas así, no merece la pena—** me susurra Lizzie al oído mientras me daba un nuevo apretón en la mano.

El resto del viaje fue en un incomodo silencio, menos mal que el camino era relativamente corto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la hermandad Kappa ayudé a mis primas a bajar las maletas y como buen caballero se las acerqué hasta la puerta y cuando me disponía a volver al coche, Alice me llamó.

—**Edward, no iras a dejar nuestras maletas ahí, ¿verdad?—** inquiere Alice.

—**Claro que sí—**contesto tranquilo—**¿Qué soy vuestro botones?— **cuestiono con enfado**.**

—**Al menos podrías llamar algún novato para que nos ayude— **declara Rose con pose de superioridad.

—**Punto uno, no me gustan esos comentarios y dos, si queréis ayuda la buscáis sólitas, que ya estáis bastante mayorcitas. Bueno me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer— **comunico con una sonrisa, dejándolas ahí plantadas y sin dar tiempo a replica ninguna me voy al coche.

Cuando estuve dentro del coche le conté a Lizzie el pequeño intercambio de frases con nuestras primas, y cuando le mencioné la última parte no aguanto y comenzó a reír haciendo que me uniese a ella.

Ya en el apartamento de mi hermana, nos sentamos en el sofá y conversamos sobre lo que pasó en el trayecto de casa al campus. Después hablamos de tonterías para que yo me relajase. Antes de marcharme llegó Nessie y nos dimos un gran abrazo ya que no nos vimos en el verano pues se fue a Detroit. Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre lo que hizo este verano y luego me despedí de Nessie y de mi hermana, quedando con ella a primera hora para desayunar en la cafetería Roma. Una de las mejores del campus; tienen los cafés más deliciosos y que decir de los pasteles y dulces.

Al llegar a la casa Alpha y ver que todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el salón hablando y riendo, me sentí en casa de nuevo, y me di cuenta de como los había echado de menos.

—**¿Espero que me echarais de menos?—** grito para que puedan escucharme, ya que con las risas que tienen es imposible que me oyesen sin gritar.

—**¡****Por fin llego nuestro líder! ¡Ya te estábamos extrañando!—** exclama Emmett chocando nuestras manos y dándome un abrazo—**¿Qué tal te fue Ed?— **pregunta después de abrazarme y dejar que los demás se acerquen a saludarme.

—**Os echaba de menos y estoy contento de volver a casa. Este verano ha sido demasiado trabajoso con las prácticas en el hospital—** menciono sonriendo.

—**Al menos tú has hecho algo distinto. Yo no me he movido aquí—** declara entre risas Emmett.

—**Jacob no estaba contando de su hermana pequeña, a la que han ido a buscar al aeropuerto está tarde, puesto que empieza este año en la universidad—**explica James**—. P****ero no nos quieren decir si es guapa y si tiene novio—**sonríe.

—**James tú no cambiaras nunca ¿verdad?— **declaro mientras le doy un empujón cariñoso y me siento en el sofá. Todos rieron ante mi comentario incluso James.

—**Es superior a mí que le voy hacer, además Victoria no me da ni la hora—**suspira con derrota**—. Me tendré que buscar a otra para darle celos, de esa manera puede que me haga caso— **expresa James poniendo cara triste y después comienza a reír.

—**Pobre James. Lleva un año detrás de Victoria intentándola conquistar y ella lo ignora completamente—**dice Kevin**—. Deberías cambiar tus métodos de conquista—** se ríe.

—**Mejor cállate, tú como tienes a Maggie no tienes idea de como me siento—**manifiesta James tirándole el cojín haciéndonos reír a todos**—. A****parte estábamos hablando de la hermana de Jacob y Emmett y primita de Jasper— **sonríe cambiando de tema.

—**Ahora que habéis nombrado a Jasper, no lo veo por ningún lado ¿Dónde está?—** pregunto.

—**¿No te imaginas donde puede estar?—**dice Jake sonriendo y niego con la cabeza**—E****stá con Alice. Se la encontró en la entrada de su hermandad cuando Rosalie y ella estaban intentando entrar sus maletas, y él como buen caballero les ayudó con su equipaje y todavía no ha vuelto. A lo mejor les está ayudando a colocar la ropa en el armario—** ríe Jake.

—**No me puedo creer que al final Rosalie y Alice hayan engatusado a alguien para que las ayudase—**niego con la cabeza**—. Pues yo las deje plantadas con sus maletas en la puerta, ya que no soy el botones de nadie y cada vez me tienen más cansado con sus estupideces por muy populares y hermosas que sean mis primas, no les da derecho a tratar a la gente con superioridad. La verdad es que compadezco a Jasper— **comento.

—**Ja,ja,ja, no me puede creer que has hecho Ed—**ríe Thomas**—. E****res nuestro héroe— **dice sonriendo mientras los demás aplauden.

—**Es mejor que no vaya hoy a visitar a Rose, no debe estar de buen humor— **anuncia Emmett riendo.

—**Sí, será lo mejor. Oye Emmett si tanto te gusta Rose ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu novia? En vez de ser amigos con derecho a intimar— **pregunta Laurent con curiosidad.

—**Chicos en verdad me gusta mucho Rose, pero no quiero estar con nadie oficialmente hasta que este enamorado, y no sólo porqué alguien me guste—**sonríe**—. No me siento preparado para dejar mi soltería—** contesta Emmett con seriedad y todos estamos de acuerdo con él.

—**Qué malo es el amor. Yo estoy completamente loco por Victoria y ella sólo me trata como un amigo ¿Qué voy hacer? Nada sólo esperar a que ella algún día decida aceptarme— **declara James para después soltar un suspiro.

—**Volviendo al tema de la hermana de los Swan. Supongo que querrá unirse a la hermandad Kappa como hacen la mayoría de las chicas, a excepción de las hermanitas Alpha— **dice Kevin con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Nessie y Lizzie. Que el año pasado se las otorgó el derecho de ser nombradas hermanitas Alpha.

Es un premio que damos los hermanos Alpha a las chicas más simpáticas del campus y es elegido a votación por todos los que formamos la hermandad. Aparte no es obligatorio que las chicas pertenezcan alguna hermandad.

No hay que decir que Tanya y las chicas Kappa se enfadaron con nosotros por no darles el premio, y a consecuencia de ello no nos ayudaron a la hora de solicitar patrocinadores para las hermandades, pero gracias al resto lo conseguimos.

—**Ja,ja,ja no conocéis a mi hermana—**declara Jake riendo**—. E****lla nunca pertenecerá a las Kappa. Odia la moda e ir de compras, nunca la veréis maquillada y mucho menos con vestiditos como los que llevan las chicas Kappa. A mi hermana le encantan los deportes y sobre todo practicarlos, aparte de que no necesita que nadie la cuide, ella sólita se basta, y tiene un carácter impresionante y es preciosa—**nos mira levantando las cejas**—. Os aseguro que se llevará genial con Lizzie y Nessie, ya que las tres son muy parecidas en la forma de ser— **finaliza Jake sonriendo y Emmett se ríe.

—**Entonces estoy deseando que la conozcan mi hermanita y Nessie, sería genial que se hiciesen amigas. Ellas tres juntas serán un peligro ¿No creéis?— **sonrío ante lo que acabo de decir.

—**Estoy contigo Ed, ese trío será un peligro ¿Y a lo veréis?— **grita Emmett y todos los demás reímos imaginándonos a las tres juntas. Aunque no conocíamos a Isabella, pero solo saber que su forma de ser y su carácter eran muy parecidos al de Lizzie y Nessie, eso seria todo un peligro.

—**Pues que tiemble el campus cuando se conozcan— **exclama Thomas intentando poner cara de terror consiguiendo que nos echásemos a reír.

—**Hola chicos. ¿De qué os reís?—** pregunta Jasper cuando entra al salón.

—**Nos reímos de ti—**Jake sonríe**—****¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto? No me lo digas has estado ayudando Alice y Rosalie aguardar su ropa en el armario como el caballero que eres. ¿Es eso verdad?— **pregunta con una sonrisa.

—**No he estado ayudando a Rosalie y Alice aguardar su ropa, sólo hemos estado hablando de lo que Edward les ha hecho y lo mal que se ha portado con ellas—**se deja caer en el sofá**—****Edward pensaba que eras un caballero ¿Cómo pudiste tratar así a tus primas? Ellas son unas chicas encantadoras y te portaste fatal— **me dice Jasper bastante molesto, cosa que me enfureció. Él está ciego de amor por Alice, y no se da cuenta de como Rose y ella han cambiado.

—**Mira no tengo porqué darte explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento, pero te las voy a dar—**elevo mi voz, ya que me puso de mal humor**—N****o tengo que ser el botones de nadie y menos por obligación; cuando mis primas no piensan en nadie, puesto que ellas trajeron todo el equipaje que quisieron ocupando todo el maletero del coche sin contar con mi hermana y conmigo—**suspiro intentando calmarme para no mandarle a la mierda**—¿Qué hubiese pasado con el equipaje de Lizzie y el mío si no lo hubiésemos traído está mañana? Es verdad, lo deberíamos haber dejado en casa, pobrecitas de mis primas—**gruño**—. Me parece genial que estés enamorado de Alice, pero estas ciego de amor, ya que mis primas se han vuelto egoístas y además hacen comentarios despectivos sobre los novatos porque se creen superiores; y si piensas un poco, te darás cuenta de que no son las mismas desde el segundo trimestre del año pasado. Y lo más importante, no tolero ni tolerare sus malas actitudes y sus dañinos comentarios sobre mi hermana y Nessie. Todos los que me conocéis sabéis que por Lizzie soy capaz de todo—**murmuro muy enojado mirándole con furia.

Todos los chicos estaban en silencio y sin saber que decir. Thomas se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, ya que el hubiese actuado de la misma forma que yo si alguien se atreviese hacerle algo a Nessie. Sé que Thomas haría cualquier cosa por su hermanita.

—**Jasper creo que le debes una disculpa a Ed por la forma en la que actuaste ¿No crees?— **Habla seriamente Emmett rompiendo el silencio creado en la habitación.

—**Discúlpame Edward. Debería haber escuchado tu versión antes de atacarte como lo he hecho. Espero y perdones mi actitud—** se disculpa Jasper más calmado.

—**Estas perdonado, pero por si vuelve a pasar algo parecido con otra persona o conmigo, primero escucha antes de atacar a nadie— **reclamo enfadado.

—**No te preocupes Edward ya he aprendido la lección— **habla Jasper.

—**Bueno ya que todos hemos aprendido la lección, hay que hablar de la fiesta de Las Invitaciones ¿Qué vamos hacer este año? ¿Lo organizaremos solos o con las Kappa? Hay que hacer algo grande, somos la mejor fraternidad de la universidad— **declara felizmente James.

—**Por mi parte pienso que es mejor hacerlo solos, ya que el prestigio lo tiene nuestra hermandad, y si nos juntamos con las Kappa y algo sale mal, conociendo a Tanya y a las demás nos echarán la culpa a nosotros— **opina Thomas.

—**Yo estoy con Thomas. Hay que organizar algo grande y espectacular como es nuestra hermandad, pero solo nosotros—**chilla Emmett—**¿Vosotros qué pensáis? Necesitamos ideas, vamos chicos pensad— **nos alienta Emmett.

—**A mí me parece bien organizarlo solo nosotros, así no tendré que aguantar a la pesada de Tanya ¿Estáis de acuerdo en hacerlo solos?—**pregunto y todos asienten—V**ale, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, necesitamos ideas, que cada uno de nosotros plantee una y entre todos elegimos la mejor— **finalizo.

—**H****ablo nuestro líder que está de lo más feliz, ya que se ha quitado a su acosadora de encima—**ríe Jake**—A****hora hay que pensar ¿Edward, crees que Nessie y Lizze nos ayudaran?— **pregunta.

—**Seguro que nos ayudan a organizarlo todo, pero primero necesitamos una idea y debemos tenerla está noche, puesto que mañana he quedado en desayunar con mi hermana, y así podría contarle para que pueda echarnos una mano—** respondo con una sonrisa a los chicos.

—**Es magnifico tener a Lizzie, siempre está dispuesta ayudarnos igual que Nessie. Por eso tuvieron el honor de ser nombradas las hermanitas Alpha,****ya que siempre ayudan a los demás sin esperar nada— **comenta Laurent y James, Kevin, Emmett y Jake saltan mientras gritan _**"vivan las hermanitas Alpha"**_ haciéndonos reír.

Barajamos varias ideas, aunque la de Jake fue la mejor y la más votada. Se trataba de representar la historia y tradiciones de nuestra fraternidad desde que se fundó. Para que los nuevos aspirantes conozcan bien lo que es una hermandad y que aparte de las fiestas se hacen otro tipo de cosas como, participar con alguna O.N.G, y lo que es más importante de todo fomentar la amistad e intentar ayudarnos unos a otros en todo lo posible. Al menos en lo que a nuestra hermandad se refiere.

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo como organizarlo, pero decidimos esperar a que hablara con Lizzie mañana para ver que se le ocurría y después pensaríamos como hacerlo, ya que mi hermana tenía muy buenas ideas a la hora de planificar eventos.

Pedimos unas Pizzas y unas cervezas para cenar mientras hablamos de las cosas que hicimos este verano y de tonterías, pasando un rato agradable en el que no faltaron las risas y las bromas. Fue un reencuentro increíble, como había extrañado a los chicos. Era fantástico volver a estar con ellos, me sentía en casa de nuevo.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	5. un Extraño e Increible Día

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

Its My Life**— **Bon Jovi

Godd Riddance** — **Green Day

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 5 Un Extraño e Increíble Día_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Me desperté temprano ya que había quedado con mi hermanita a desayunar. Me encontraba feliz por el hecho de estar de nuevo con mis amigos. Mientras terminaba de arreglarme comencé a recordar la noche de ayer. Fue genial, estuvimos recordando anécdotas del año anterior y riéndonos del pobre de James ya que Emmett no paraba de hacerle bromas sobre su enamoramiento de Victoria. Lo único malo fue el encontronazo que tuve con Jasper. Sólo esperaba que mi amigo algún día se diese cuenta del cambio de Alice, sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no quería ver a mi amigo sufrir; al principio pensé que Alice podía sentir lo mismo por él, pero desde su cambio de actitud no lo tenía tan claro ya que la había observado varias veces tonteando con varios chicos e incluso teniendo citas con ellos. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar sobre este tema, lo mejor es que ellos lo solucionasen, sólo deseaba equivocarme al respecto y que Jasper no saliese herido.

Una vez terminé de arreglarme, miré el reloj y al ver la hora me asusté y rápidamente cogí el móvil junto a mi cartera y salí de mi habitación corriendo en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero me crucé con James en mi camino, el salía de la cocina y al ver mi estado de nervios por la prisa que llevaba se asustó, pero rápidamente se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar. Antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta me gritó entre risas_**"más vale darte prisa y no hacer esperar a mi peke" **_antes de que cerrase la puerta y pusiese rumbo a la cafetería.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería Roma vi como mi hermanita se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Bueno la mesa que elegíamos siempre que veníamos, ya que para nosotros era el sitio más acogedor; se encontraba al final de la cafetería, era un pequeño rincón que daba a unos ventanales desde donde podías ver perfectamente el campus. Enseguida me acerqué a ella abrazándola por detrás y le susurré cerca del oído.

—**Buenos días brujita mía— **saludo con una sonrisa mientras la mantenía abrazada y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

—**Buenos días Vampirito mío— **me saluda mientras se gira hasta quedar frente a mí con una sonrisa antes de abrazarme y besar mi mejilla.

Una vez que nos sentamos, apareció la camarera para tomar nota de nuestro desayuno, en cuanto la camarera desapareció de nuestra vista Lizzie se comenzó a reír porque no me quitaba la mirada de encima, además de estar coqueteándome, y yo no me había dado por enterado. Estuvimos recordando anécdotas de cuando estábamos en el instituto hasta que la camarera trajo nuestros desayunos y se marchó enfadada ya que no le dedique ni una mirada por el hecho de que miró de mala manera a mi hermana.

—**T****e noto triste ¿Qué sucede?— **pregunta preocupada.

—**No es nada, sólo que anoche tuve un desacuerdo con Jasper, pero ya está solucionado— **respondo sonriendo.

—**¿Qué pasó?— **cuestiona curiosa.

Lizzie me escuchaba atentamente mientras le relataba lo sucedido con Jasper la noche anterior, también le comenté sobre lo que pensé en la mañana de la relación de Jasper con Alice y de lo mal que se sentiría al salir herido.

—**Me parece genial como contestaste anoche a Jasper. Y sobre lo que pensaste concuerdo contigo, pero pienso que por mucho que le digamos sobre el asunto él no nos va a creer ya que está muy enamorado de Alice, así que debe abrir los ojos él solo. Seguramente salga herido, y aunque nos duela lo único que podemos hacer estar ahí para él cuando eso ocurra ¿No te parece?— **sonríe al terminar de hablar.

—**Tienes razón brujita. Cambiando de tema, necesitamos tu ayuda para preparar la fiesta de las Invitaciones ya que a ti se te da genial preparar eventos. Lo has heredado de mamá— **comento dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Vampirito sabes de sobra que os ayudaré encantada, así que cuéntame de que se trata vuestra idea—** dice con entusiasmo.

Así que comencé a explicarle de que se trataba la idea y de lo que deseamos hacer. Cuando terminé de contarle todo rápidamente sacó su móvil y realizó varias llamadas; cuando finalizó la última llamada me explicó lo que tendríamos que hacer cuando llegara el material para decorar todo, y que el Dj llegaría mañana a medía tarde para preparar todo para la música, y que no hacía falta que nos preocupáramos sobre la comida y bebida que ella se encargaría de que estuviera mañana a última hora de la tarde. No obstante nosotros tendríamos que localizar algunos antiguos integrantes de la fraternidad para que estuviesen presentes y comentasen sus anécdotas de cuando pertenecieron, y de lo que significó para ellos haber estado en la fraternidad.

Mi brujita era simplemente maravillosa, había preparado y solucionado todo con tan solo tres llamadas. No me extrañaba que los chicos la apreciaran y quisieran tanto, era imposible no quererla.

Noté lo feliz que se encontraba mi brujita está mañana, así que supuse que tendría que ver con su nueva compañera de apartamento, tal era mi intriga que no me aguante más mis ganas por saber.

—**Brujita ¿Por qué tan feliz?— **pregunto con emoción.

—**Es por nuestra nueva compañera, enseguida congenio con nosotras. Nunca podrías imaginar de quién se trata—** contesta entusiasmada.

—**Brujita acabas de despertar mi curiosidad, por favor, dime de quién es— **pido curioso.

—**Vampirito no te lo vas a creer, pero se trata de Isabella Swan, la hermana de Emmett y Jake y también prima de Jasper—** declara entre risas.

—**Es increíble, anoche Emmett y Jake no pararon de hablar de ella y de lo mucho que se parecía a vosotras, y que seriáis un peligro las tres juntas, cuando os conocierais. Van alucinar cuándo se enteren— **me río al imaginar sus caras al descubrirlo.

—**Vampirito prométeme que no dirás nada. Isabella perdón quiero decir Bella, la gusta que la llamen así, prefiere decírselo ella misma— **me amenaza en broma.

—**No te preocupes brujita, mis labios están sellados. No le diré a nadie— **aseguro haciendo que cerraba mis labios con una cremallera imaginaria, lo que causa la risa de ambos.

Después de tal noticia hablamos de temas sin importancia hasta que mi hermana me contó que está tarde habían quedado con sus amigas para hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el verano y por supuesto para jugar un partido de fútbol americano.

Me reí cuando me lo contó, ella me miró con mala cara por mi comportamiento, así que lo más rápido que pude comencé a explicarle el porqué de mi actitud, y la razón era que Emmett había preparado un partido para está tarde con algunos chicos de otras hermandades y de seguro estaban varios de nuestros amigos, así que le propuse que una vez que hubiésemos terminado podíamos juntarnos y echar un partido entre nosotros como solíamos hacerlo el año anterior. Mi brujita estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y me dijo que en cuanto se reuniera con las chicas en la tarde se lo comentaría y estarían encantadas de jugar, además sería un buen momento para que Bella les contara a sus hermanos y a Jasper quienes eran sus compañeras de piso.

Mi hermana me contó que Eleazar, Carmen y nuestros padres les regalaron una televisión, un dvd, una cadena de música para el salón y siete Puffs muy graciosos, cuatro para el salón y una para cada habitación; pero lo que no se esperaban de ninguna manera era que hubiesen pintado y decorado las tres habitaciones. La de Nessie era de color malva, la de Bella era de color miel y la de Lizzie era de color azul cielo, aparte de que el mobiliario iba acorde con el color de cada habitación y este consistía en una cama matrimonial con sus dos respectivas mesitas de noche, una cómoda, un espejo grande en el que podían verse de cuerpo entero y un escritorio completo con sus estanterías y todo, menos mal que los armarios eran empotrados, pero para rematar cada habitación tenia su propia televisión, dvd y una minicadena de música.

—**Brujita no te enfades. Sabes que ellos lo hacen con todo su amor, o no recuerdas como decoraron sin nuestro consentimiento la habitación de Thomas y la mía en la hermandad— **sonrío ante aquel recuerdo.

—**Ya sé que no me sirve de nada enfadarme, pero es que ellos cuatro juntos son peligrosos. Menos mal que el salón y la cocina estaban amueblados, sino imagina lo que hubieran hecho— **exclama moviendo sus brazos al aire y seguido suspira al pensarlo.

Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre el tema hasta que miro su reloj y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, me explicó que iba a ir con Nessie y Bella a comprar comida y algunas cosas que les hacían falta para el apartamento, así que pidió unos cafés y unos donuts para llevar. Una vez que trajeron el pedido estaba dispuesto a pagar, cuando mi querida hermanita, nótese mi sarcasmo, se me adelantó, puse mala cara al verla pagar, pero me convenció al decirme que mañana era yo quien pagaba nuestro desayuno, y sólo por eso la perdoné. La verdad es que nunca me podría enfadar con ella.

Acompañé a mi brujita hasta la puerta de su edificio, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla quedando en vernos está tarde para jugar el partido.

Cuando llegué a la hermandad se escuchaban las voces y risas de los chicos que se encontraban en el comedor terminando de desayunar, menos en el caso de Emmett que se había vuelto a llenar el plato de tortitas. Menos mal que teníamos una gran despensa, sino nos dejaría sin comida a causa de su enorme apetito.

—**Hola chicos, qué aproveche—** les saludo con una sonrisa.

—**Hola Ed— **saludan todos

—**¿De dónde vienes?— **me pregunta Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

—**Eres un cerdo Emmett, no debes hablar con la boca llena. Es que no aprendiste los modales que nos enseñó papá en casa—**se cruza de brazos regañándole con la mirada**—. Lo siento hermano, por un momento olvidé que tu cabeza no da para mucho y no tiene capacidad para todo. Algunas veces creo que eres adoptado—** dice Jake riendo mientras pega a su hermano en la nuca.

—**Pero que gracioso es mi hermanito, ahora entiendo la razón por la que os lleváis también Bella y tú, sois igual de insoportables cuando me queréis molestar—**le fulmina con la mirada**—, pero no me importa. El desayuno esta muy bueno como para hacerte caso alguno— **declara Emmett volviendo a prestar su atención a la comida, haciendo que todos nos riamos por su actitud de niño pequeño.

—**Edward, supongo que con la prisa que saliste está mañana, no hicieras esperar a nuestra peke ¿Lo hiciste?— **pregunta James preocupado, ya que mi hermanita odia a la gente impuntual.

—**Tranquilo James llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Y por cierto le encanto nuestra idea para la fiesta, pero lo que mas gusto la dio es que lo hiciésemos solos—** contesto mientras tomo asiento al lado de Thomas en la mesa.

—**Eso es fantástico Ed, pero dinos de una vez ¿Está dispuesta ayudarnos?—** pregunta curioso Laurent y los demás están igual que él. Así que me hice un poco de rogar.

—**Vamos, déjate de intrigas y dinos de una vez—** exige Kevin.

Todos me miraban expectantesesperando mi contestación, pero quería hacerles sufrir un poco más. Era bastante divertido ver sus caras al darse cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima intención de responder en este momento.

—**Venga Edward, no seas cabrón y contesta de una maldita vez—** grita Jasper. Esa raro oírlo hablar de esa manera siempre está tranquilo y parece que nada alteraba sus nervios, así que Thomas no aguanto más la risa y estalla en carcajadas haciendo que me una a él y no paso ni treinta segundos para que el resto de los chicos nos acompañen con sus risas.

—**Está bien chicos, os contare la conversación que tuve con mi hermana respecto a la fiesta— **río.

Les expliqué lo que había hablado con Lizzie y como había solucionado todo con unas llamadas. También les conté lo que nosotros tendríamos que hacer, ellos se pusieron muy contentos al saber que estaba todo controlado.

—**T****u hermana es la mejor Edward ¿Cuándo llegan las cosas para comenzar a decorar?—**pregunta Emmett emocionado como un niño pequeño cuando le dan una chocolatina**—. Est****oy deseando empezar, vamos hacer la mejor fiesta del campus— **da saltitos en la silla de emoción. Mira que es infantil.

—**Lizzie me dijo que llegarían más o menos después del almuerzo y me dejó escrito en este papel como debíamos decorar la casa y el jardín— **explico sacando el papel del bolsillo y se lo muestro a los chicos, quienes lo vieron rápidamente.

—**Chicos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que comencemos a levantar nuestros hermosos traseros y ponernos a ello— **declara sonriendo Thomas ante sus palabras.

—**¡****Hey parad! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Si las cosas para la decoración no llegan hasta la tarde ¿Qué es lo que queréis que hagamos ahora?— **protesta James y Emmett esta de acuerdo con él.

—**¿Qué no tenemos nada que hacer? Sois unos vagos sin remedio—**Jake, señala a James y Emmett**—. P****unto uno, debemos recoger y limpiar la casa, punto número dos, tenemos que localizar y hablar con antiguos integrantes de la fraternidad para que vengan a la fiesta y una vez que acabemos con todo eso, deberíamos comer y luego comenzar a decorar Os parece que no tenemos nada que hacer?—** termina Jake su discurso con sonrisa.

—**Me parece bien lo de recoger la casa, pero lo de limpiar es una tontería ya que mañana es la fiesta y al día siguiente lo tendremos que hacer de nuevo. No tiene ningún sentido— **replica James y Emmett asiente en acuerdo.

—**Ahora entiendo porqué os lleváis tan bien vosotros dos—**niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe**—. Aparte de ser vagos, también sois unos guarros. Será mejor y más fácil, aparte de que nos costara menos limpiar sobre algo que ya estaba limpio que tenerlo que hacer sobre suciedad, eso nos llevaría el doble de tiempo, y después de la fiesta no creo que tengamos muchas ganas ¿No creéis?— **explica Jasper a James y Emmett como si de unos niños se tratara y los demás no podemos para de reír.

—**Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dicen ¿Piensas lo mismo Emmet?— **pregunta James con pequeña sonrisa.

—**No tengo ganas de hacer nada, pero estoy de acuerdo, así que a levantarse chicos y comencemos de una vez. Cuánto antes empiece mi tormento antes se acabara— **habla Emmett con pesar llevándose las manos a la cabeza suspirando.

Estuvimos hablando sobre el partido que había programado está tarde Emmett mientras este acababa su desayuno. James y Laurent comentaron que no podían asistir porque habían venido los primos de James de visita, pero que para el próximo partido si estarían. Les conté que después de terminar nuestro partido había quedado con Lizzie y sus amigas para jugar un partido, a los chicos les gustó la idea se pusieron de lo más contentos, ya que desde el curso pasado no nos veíamos y sería un buen reencuentro.

Cuando por fin terminó Emmett con el desayuno, nos distribuimos para limpiar las zonas comunes de la casa menos el jardín que lo haríamos entre todos. Decidimos hacer limpieza en las plantas de las habitaciones aunque estas permanecieran cerradas durante la fiesta, pero cada uno limpiaría y ordenaría su propia habitación y baño.

Pasadas tres horas terminamos de limpiar toda la casa incluidas nuestras propias habitaciones, nos encontrábamos realmente cansados pero nos obligamos a buscar la agenda dónde se encontraban los teléfonos de todos los que fueron y son integrantes de la hermandad, y comenzamos a realizar las llamadas para localizar a los antiguos hermanos para comunicarles su invitación a la fiesta, y saber si podríamos contar con su ayuda sobre lo que teníamos pensado; pudimos localizar a bastantes antiguos hermanos , los cuales aceptaron gustosos la invitación y que contásemos con ellos para mañana.

Nos encontrábamos sumamente cansados como para cocinar, así que decidimos llamar y pedir comida china. Pasada media hora llegó la comida, mientras Kevin y Laurent iban a pagar la comida y llevarla al comedor Emmett se levantó rápidamente a poner la mesa y poder comenzar a comer, pues tenia mucha hambre, cosa rara en él—nótese mi sarcasmo—La comida resultó ser muy divertida, nos reímos por los comentarios y bromas de Emmett. Justo cuando terminamos de recoger y limpiar todo lo del almuerzo llegaron las cosas para poder organizar la decoración de la fiesta. Rápidamente nos pusimos a preparar todo tal como Lizzie me había explicado en el papel que me entregó. Dos horas después se encontraba todo perfectamente decorado y nos sentíamos muy orgullosos por la tarea que habíamos realizado.

Subí a mi habitación a descansar un rato, del cansancio que tenía me quedé dormido escuchando Debuzzy. Desperté una hora más tarde y fui a darme una ducha para desperezarme lo cual resultó. Me vestí con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas y mis deportivas Niké. Intenté peinar mi cabello resultándome imposible como siempre, y dándome por vencido me dispuse a bajar al salón para reunirme con los chicos.

Al entrar al salón no encontré a ninguno de los chicos, entonces supuse que los encontraría en el cuarto de juegos y no me equivoqué. Allí se encontraban Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Thomas y Kevin ya cambiados con ropa deportiva; los tres primeros estaban jugando a la Play mientras Thomas y Kevin echaban una partida de dardos. Al no ver a James y Laurent supuse que ya se habían ido. En ningún momento se percataron de mi presencia hasta que estuve un poco más cerca y entonces se giraron a verme.

—**¿Qué tal tu siesta?— **me pregunta Kevin.

—**Perfecta. Me siento como nuevo y con fuerzas renovadas para el partido— **admito.

—**Fabuloso, porque tenemos que ganar. Somos los mejores— **declara Emmett feliz.

—**Edward anímate a echar una partida y haces equipo conmigo, así les damos una paliza a este par, qué se creen los mejores— **me propone Jake.

—**Claro que sí. Hay que demostrarles a Emmett y Jasper****quienes son los mejores—** digoriendo y me siento junto a él, que me pasa un mando para comenzar a jugar.

Escuché como Thomas y Kevin apostaban sobre cual sería la pareja ganadora antes de que comenzásemos; me olvidé de ellos en el momento que se inició la partida, la cual estuvo muy reñida; pero como siempre ganamos Jake y yo, con lo que Kevin le tuvo quedar 20 dólares a Thomas por perder la apuesta. Como aún era temprano echamos unas partidas todos juntos a los dardos. De las seis partidas que echamos dos ganó Thomas, una Kevin y tres gané yo. Emmett como niño que es, se enfadó por no haber ganado y quería la revancha, pero eso no pudo ser ya que era hora de irnos para juntarnos con el resto de los chicos para jugar el dichoso partido.

Cuando llegamos al parque del campus donde habíamos quedado vimos al resto de los chicos, los cuales pertenecían a las hermandades Omega, Delta y Zeta. Entre ellos se encontraban casi todos los chicos que pertenecían al grupo de amistades de Lizzie y Nessie y que gracias a ellas los conocimos y acabamos convirtiéndonos en grandes amigos.

Después de saludarnos y hablar un rato sobre lo habíamos hecho durante estos meses de verano, decidimos comenzar hacer los equipos para poder jugar el partido y quemar algo de adrenalina.

Una vez que conseguimos hacer los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera:

El equipo de Demetri, estaba compuesto por:

Quil, Royce, Damon, Santiago, Jasper, Garret, Jake y Felix.

Y el equipo de Emmett, estaba compuesto por:

Sam, Kevin, Stephan, Thomas, Riley, Diego, Alec y yo.

Estuvimos jugando durante una hora aproximadamente, pasando un buen rato entre risas y bromas durante el partido, lo que hizo que nos divirtiéramos mucho. Por supuesto Emmett y Demetri como capitanes de ambos equipos se quejaban de algunas jugadas mientras que el resto los ignoramos, ya que siempre sucedía lo mismo, así que entre todos decidimos que el partido terminó en empate consiguiendo que ambos capitanes se quedaron contentos y satisfechos.

Al terminar el partido estuvimos charlando de cosas sin importancia y un poco sobre la fiesta de las Invitaciones de mañana. También decidimos reunirnos una vez a la semana para jugar un partido, ya que en los próximos se unirían algunos chicos más de la hermandad Zeta, dado que en está ocasión no nos pudieron acompañar. Gracias a estos partidos nos conocíamos mejor todos e intentábamos mantener buenas relaciones entre las hermandades.

Una vez nos despedimos de los chicos, nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban mi hermana y Nessie con sus amigas. Garret, Alec, Stephan y Diego se vinieron con nosotros ya que también habían quedado en reunirse con ellas.

Íbamos todos hablando sobre tonterías mientras nos reíamos, cuando apareció mi peor pesadilla. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría al ver mi cara de fastidio.

—**Ed te compadezco. Tu fiel acosadora viene hacia aquí—** dice Thomas con cara de aburrimiento.

—**Tranquilo Edward, cuentas con nosotros para salvarte— **comenta Alec intentando animarme.

—**¡Qué hecho para merecer está horrible tortura!—**exclamo y todos ríen**—R****íanse, me gustaría ver que harían si estuviesen en mi lugar y tuvieran a una loca acosándoles—**murmuro enfadado.

—**Tienes razón Ed, si yo estuviese en tu lugar no sé que haría seguramente contraria un guardaespaldas para que no pudiera acercarse— **manifiesta riendo Jake.

—**Eso sería de gran ayuda con cualquier chica menos con Tanya. Os aseguro que ella sería capaz de seducir y acostarse con el guardaespaldas sólo para tener la oportunidad de seguir acosando a Ed—** garantiza de lo más convencido Stephan.

—**Chicos en serio, ya no sé que hacer para quitármela de encima. Le he dicho más de mil veces qué no me interesa estar con ella, qué no quiero nada, pero no se da por vencida—**suspiro con resignación**—. Necesito ayuda por favor, ya no sé qué más puedo hacer— **declaro hastiado.

—**T****engo una idea Edward, y estoy más que seguro de que funcionara.—**sonríe**—. Debes ignorarla completamente como si no existiera; cuando intente hablarte los demás contestaremos por ti, y en el momento que intente acercarse a ti, la esquivas, pero sin dirigirla ni una mirada. Según mi madre el mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio—** me aconseja Diego.

—**Estoy de acuerdo con Diego. Esto va a funcionar Ed, es mas lo vamos a descubrir ahora mismo, ya que Tanya viene directa hacia donde estamos nosotros con el resto de las chicas Kappa ¿Estáis conmigo chicos? ¿Te animas Ed?— **cuestiona Kevin sonriendo.

—**Cuentas conmigo Kevin. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Tanya— **declara riendo Emmett.

—**Y con nosotros también, para eso están los amigos—** anuncia Garret señalando al resto de los chicos que gritan a coro _**"sí"**_**.**

—**Gracias por vuestro apoyo chicos, comencemos con el plan ya— **contesto agradecido.

—**Ed ahí viene, y estoy seguro que se va alanzar a tu cuello después de gritar Eddie, así que estate preparado para esquivarla— **comunica Jasper.

Y todo sucedió como Jasper predijo, en el momento en el que se encontraban bastante cerca de nosotros, Tanya chillo Eddie y se lanzó a mi cuello, pero la esquive con tranquilidad y sino fuese por que Emmett se puso detrás mío, Tanya se hubiese estrellado con el suelo de cara en lugar de chocarse con él; lo miré agradecido, por muy pesada e insoportable que fuese no me agradaría ver su cara estallada contra el suelo. Tanya como el resto de las chicas estaban desconcertadas por mi actitud y más, cuando está intento mantener una conversación en plan meloso conmigo y en vez de contestar yo, lo hacían los chicos, ya que mi trabajo era ignorarla y apartarme cuando intentaba acercarse. Los chicos se lo estaban pasando en grande e intentaban esconder sus risas mientras que Tanya, mis primas y el resto de las chicas estaban enfurecidas, aunque entre ellas había alguna, como Irina y Gianna, que intentaban esconder sus risas por lo gracioso de la situación.

Tanya y mis queridísimas primas —nótese el sarcasmo—estaban tan furiosas que no tardaron en explotar, y comenzaron a echarme sus típicos discursos de nosotras siempre tenemos razón. Las ignoré completamente, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus tonterías Una vez que se percataron de que no las prestaba atención ninguna me dejaron tranquilo por fin, y comenzaron hablar con Jasper, Thomas, Kevin, Emmett y Jake sobre como nos juntaríamos y que haríamos para la fiesta de las Invitaciones. Detrás nuestro Stephan, Garret, Alec y Diego, que intentaban controlar sus risas pues sabían que se avecinaba otro enfrentamiento, ya que ellos tenían conocimiento de que lo íbamos hacer solos.

—**Bueno ¿Cuándo tenéis pensado que nos juntemos para hablar de lo que haremos en la fiesta de las Invitaciones? Puesto que es mañana y no hemos decidido nada— **pregunta con interés Rose.

—**No sé que haréis vosotras las Kappa, pero nosotros ya lo tenemos todo organizado y nos va a salir una fiesta genial. Además de que hemos contado con la mejor ayuda— **contesta sonriente Kevin.

—**¡Qué habéis hecho que! ¡Cómo sois capaces de hacernos esto!—**pone sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra** —. Decidimos hacerla juntos como el año pasado ¿Cómo os atrevéis a traicionarnos?—** grita enfurecida Tanya .

—**No nos grites ****que no estamos sordos, y nunca se quedo en hacerla juntos, es mas, se hizo una votación con todos los hermanos y absolutamente todos votaron en organizar la fiesta solos—**suspira con cansancio Thomas**—. Además, de que no tenemos quedarte ningún tipo de explicación, pero como somos todos unos caballeros,**** he decido explicártelo****— **habla con total tranquilidad Thomas haciendo que aumentara el enojo de las Kappa al darse cuenta de que no entraríamos en su juego para tener una discusión.

—**Al menos podías haber tenido el detalle de comunicarnos que no teníais la intención de hacerla con nosotras. Es lo mínimo que debíais hacer— **dice con enojo Rose.

—**¡Basta ya de dramatismo Rosalie! Estoy más que harto y cansado de vuestra actitud. Si contabais y pensabais hacerla en conjunto lo más lógico es que nos preguntarías y os hubiésemos dicho nuestra decisión de hacerlo en solitario, pero vosotras nunca preguntáis dais por seguro las cosas y de esa forma no se funciona—**suspiro con pesadez**—.**** Y**** qué os entré en la cabeza de una vez, que somos dos fraternidades distintas, y aquí se termina está conversación— **hablo por primera vez desde que nos encontramos con ellas. Estoy aburrido de la situación.

—**T****ampoco es para que nos hables de esa manera. Estoy de acuerdo que dimos las cosas por sentado sin tener en consideración vuestra decisión, pero eso no te da motivo alguno para que contestes a Rose de esa forma—**se cruza de brazos mientras golpea con su tacón en el suelo**—.Tampoco entiendo tu actitud con Tanya, siempre se ha comportado bien contigo al igual que nosotras— **declara Alice, y mi enfado ya era considerable.

—**Es**** hora de irnos chicos, nos están esperando, y seguro que Garret y Kevin están deseando ver a sus novias— **dice Jasper intentando quitar la tensión que hay en el ambiente.

—**Sí, ya es hora de irnos que se nos hace tarde. Un gusto haberlas visto de nuevo—**hace una graciosa mueca de disgusto Jake**—. Lamentamos no poder seguir hablando con ustedes señoritas, sin embargo hemos quedado y no podemos faltar a dicho encuentro— **declara con hipócrita sonrisa mientras hace algo parecido a una reverencia.

—**Entiendo que habéis quedado y no es mi intención quitaros más tiempo, solamente quiero que Edward me de una explicación por su actitud— **pide Alice con el ceño fruncido. Mira que es irritante la enana.

—**Escúchame bien Mary Alice Cullen, ya que sólo lo diré una vez. Estoy más que aburrido de vuestros discursos sobre las vidas de los demás, en especial de la mía—**paso mis manos por mi pelo intentando calmarme para no soltar las burradas que pasan por mi cabeza**— Pero sin duda lo que más me irrita es que creáis que siempre tenéis la razón. Y que te quede bien claro que solamente yo, decido que hacer con mi vida y con quien compartirla. Vosotras no tenéis ningún derecho a entrometeros en ella, diciéndome con quién debo o no debo estar sentimentalmente—**suelto un suspiro, pues estoy cansado de tanta estupidez**—. Al igual que os he dicho un millón de veces tanto a Tanya como a vosotras, que no me interesa tener absolutamente nada con ella. Espero que con está explicación, este todo más que claro, pues no tengo intención ninguna de volver a tocar este tema— **sentencio seriamente fulminando con la mirada a Alice y Rosalie.

Seguidamente nos despedimos de ellas y retomamos nuestro camino, apenas nos habíamos alejado, cuando escuchamos de nuevo a mi peor pesadilla.

—**Eddie, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas, sólo que no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos por miedo a perderme— **grita la loca de Tanya, lógicamente la ignoro y sigo mi camino. No obstante Emmett nos hace detenernos para contestarla ya que no aguanta más estar callado.

—**Tanya realmente estás loca. Deja de hablar tonterías y de acosar a mi amigo, dicho esto, nos vamos que tengo muchas ganas de jugar un partido y sobre todo de ver a mis pequeñas y queridas hermanitas Alpha— **asevera Emmett sonriendo y soltando unas risas al final cuando escucha a Tanya maldiciendo consiguiendo que todos lo acompañemos en risas.

Durante el resto del trayecto hablamos de lo que había sucedido y de que Tanya estaba loca y necesitaba ayuda psicológica. También comentamos que la idea de Diego funcionó a la perfección ya que después de los primeros rechazos y de no mantener ningún tipo de conversación con ella se dio por vencida y no intento nada más. Así que cada vez que la encontrara actuaría de la misma manera.

Mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino divisamos a las chicas sentadas en círculo y riéndose a carcajadas, a saber que es lo que habían hecho, y seguro mi brujita estaba involucrada.

Diego salió corriendo hacia mi hermana, la tomó de las manos y comenzó a recitarla un poema. Al terminar Lizzie le contestó algo y ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras se reían haciendo que los demás nos uniéramos a sus risas, y como buen hermano celoso que soy, no pude mantenerme callado.

—**Diego, deja de decir esas cosas a mi pequeña Lizzie, a no ser que quieras vértelas conmigo, y soy muy celoso a la hora de compartir su amor— **bromeo mientras me acerco a mi brujita y la abrazo.

—**Tranquilo chico, no debes ponerte celoso yo la quiero como una hermana, además sé que a ti es al que más quiere del mundo— **contesta Diego riendo.

—**Me gusta que tengas las cosas claras, así no me enfadare contigo— **contesto sonriendo y soltando unas pequeñas risas al final.

Todos comenzamos a reír cuando Diego hizo una imitación de saludo militar y comenzó a decir _**"si señor"**_. Después comenzamos a saludarnos ya que hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos. De pronto escuché a Emmett gritar con alegría y noté como Lizzie era arrastrada de mis brazos por el oso de mi amigo, que ya tenía a Nessie agarrada por la cintura.

—**Mis princesitas ¿Cómo estáis? Os extrañado mucho mis pequeñas—** dice Emmett a Lizzie y Nessie, mientras las da uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—**Emmett no podemos respirar y también te hemos extrañado osito—** sonríe Nessie.

—**¿Seguro qué me extrañasteis? No me lo decís para que no me sienta mal—**pregunta mi mejor amigo haciendo un puchero.

—**De verdad que te extrañamos, se nota bastante tu ausencia— **contesta mi brujita haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

Escuché como Maggie gritaba dos veces el nombre de Kate, pero no le di ninguna importancia y comencé a buscar a mi hermana para contarle lo sucedido con Tanya pero no la veía por ningún lado. De repente Emmett comenzó a gritar Isabella y salió corriendo en dirección a una chica, intenté ver de quien se trataba pero fue imposible, ya que mi amigo se colocó frente a ella anulando mi campo de visión. Volví a buscar con la mirada a Lizzie pero no la encontré, entonces me percaté de que Nessie tan poco estaba y recordé la conversación de está mañana con Lizzie donde me contó que su nueva compañera era la hermana de Emmett y Jake y sobre la broma que les iban a gastar; así que la chica con la que se encontraba Emmett debía ser su hermana. El grandote de mi amigo vino corriendo y llamó a Jacob y Jasper para que lo acompañasen. Miré nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica, que supongo era Isabella para saber como era pero se encontraba de espaldas, así que volví a la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

De pronto oí a mi brujita gritar que venia riéndose mientras corría en nuestra dirección, al igual que Nessie y supongo que Isabella, aunque no pude verla bien ya que venia detrás de mi hermana perseguidas de cerca por Emmett, Jasper y Jacob.

—**¡Edward ayúdame!—** grita mi hermana mientras corre siendo perseguida por Jacob.

Como buen hermano que soy, fui en su ayuda, y cuando Jake la iba atrapar aceleré más mi carrera y se la arrebaté de las manos antes de que la cogiera. La coloqué estilo novia en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mi cuello mientras reía y decía que era el mejor hermano del mundo por salvarla; en cambio Jacob protestaba diciendo que eso no era justo luego de lo que tres habían hecho. No comprendía nada hasta que Jacob me lo explicó todo y no pude hacer nada más reírme; Jacob me miró mal, entonces le conté que sabía que su hermana era su nueva compañera desde está mañana, pero que prometí no decir nada; antes de que pudiera reclamarme le dije que no estaba al tanto de lo que pensaban hacer, aunque tenía que admitir que fue gracioso, y a Jacob no le quedó de otra que admitirlo y comenzó a reírse con nosotros. Coloque a Lizzie a mi espala e iniciamos el camino de vuelta donde se encontraban los demás.

A mitad de camino nos encontramos con Jutin, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y el ex novio de mi hermana, y que ahora son grandes amigos. La verdad es que un gran chico, de hecho lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos. Jacob nos dijo que nos esperaba donde los demás y se alejó corriendo después de haber saludado efusivamente a Justin.

Estuvimos hablando un rato con Justin sobre cuando era el comienzo de la temporada de los partidos; me dijo que había estado en mi fraternidad para dejar bastantes invitaciones para la fiesta de la Hoguera y que esperaba contar con nuestra presencia, a lo que nosotros agradecimos y le aseguramos que tanto nuestros amigos como nosotros iríamos. Nos despedimos de él y le prometimos acudir a la fiesta e ir a darle nuestro apoyo en todos los partidos.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban los demás, les encontramos lanzándose la pelota y a Emmett molesto por algo. En ningún momento se dieron de nuestra presencia, así que hablé para llamar su atención.

—**No seréis capaces de empezar sin nosotros ¿Verdad?—** digo sonriendo.

—**No, pero deberíamos haberlo hecho, ya que los hermanos Masen se paran hablar con todo el mundo dejándonos plantados—** declara Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

—**Venga osito no te enfades, es sólo que Justin venia a dejar las invitaciones para la fiesta de la de la Hoguera en vuestra hermandad—**sonríe como hace mucho que no lo hacía, algo que me sorprende**—. Y hemos estado hablando con él para saber cuando empiezan los partidos— **explica mi brujita poniendo un puchero al que Emmett no se puede resistir.

Antes de comenzar a jugar el partido, mi hermanita me tomó de la mano llevando con ella para presentarme a Bella; fuimos hasta donde se encontraba Nessie hablando con chica, la cual supuse que era la hermana de los Swan, no podía verla la cara ya que estaba de espaldas a nosotros, pero al gritar mi hermana su nombre ella se giró hacia nosotros y por fin pude verla. Era preciosa.

Su tono de piel era muy pálido y se veía muy suave, su cara tenia forma corazón. Sus ojos de un color chocolate intenso, tenían una mirada expresiva y dulce, enmarcados dentro de unas cejas y unas pestañas perfectas. Su pelo castaño y precioso le caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda, suavemente ondulado. Su boca, roja y pequeñita con unos labios gruesos que parecían ser muy suaves. Luego del estudio al que la sometí, volví a la realidad cuando mi hermanita hablo.

—**Bella, te presento a mi maravilloso hermano Edward— **me presenta mi brujita con dulzura.

—**Es un placer conocerte Bella Swan, soy Edward Masen como te ha dicho está pequeña diablilla—** saludo dándole una sonrisa mientras despeino cariñosamente a mi brujita, antes de que se marchara con Diego que la estaba llamando.

—**Encantada Edward, ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Lizzie no para de hablar de ti— **menciona y una sonrisa preciosa aparece en su rostro. Me quedo sin respiración por un instante antes de terminar estrechando nuestras manos.

—**Espero que lo que te haya contado sea bueno****.**** Emmett, Jake y Jasper no han parado de hablar de ti, estaban muy emocionados con tu llegada. Pero no te preocupes todo lo que han contado es bueno— **digo sonriendo de manera torcida.

—**Si, tranquilo, todo lo que me ha contado Lizzie es bueno. Ella te adora, y me alegro que mis mosqueteros hablen bien de mí— **me contesta con una sonrisa.

—**Hey Ed, vamos a jugar—**grita Emmett mientras se acerca**—. V****eo que ya has conocido a la pequeña Swan—**afirma mientras me palmea en la espalda.

—**Sí, me ha presentado mi hermana ya que tú no te has dignado a presentarme— **le contesto.

—**Ed amigo, no seas así. Claro que te iba a presentar a mi hermana Bella, lo que pasa es que desapareciste con tu hermana—**se defiende Emmett**—. Bueno ahora que ya os conocéis, vamos a jugar el partido—** nos sonríe con su con su típica sonrisa.

Nos separamos no sin antes sonreírnos. Emmett me arrastró donde se encontraban los chicos para preparar las tácticas para el partido, ya que escuchó a Kate decir que utilizarían sus armas de mujer contra nosotros para ganar; decidimos que de momento no haríamos nada y esperaríamos antes de preparar nuestro ataque ya que era mejor que ellas creyesen que tienen todas las de ganar, y de esa manera podríamos dar el golpe final. Todos nos reímos y chocamos nuestras manos.

Tomamos la pelota y nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones ya que comenzamos sacando nosotros. Kate y Maggie les ponían caritas a Garret y a Kevin consiguiendo distraerlos mientras que las demás chicas corrían llevándose la pelota, pero gracias al orangután de Emmett y la ayuda de Jacob, Stephan y Diego no las dejaban pasar, sino que las placaban sin hacerlas daño.

En una de las jugadas Alec me pasó la pelota y estaba apunto de marcar cuando mi brujita se tiró encima de mi espalda y comenzó hacerme cosquillas ocasionando que perdiera la pelota y que no pudiese hacer nada, ya que mi querida hermanita seguía encima de mí; lo único que pude ver fue a Bella quien, iba corriendo seguida de Jacob, pero antes de que este le diera alcance consiguió hacer un touchdown; mi hermanita me dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo un lo siento mientras sonreía antes de irse a celebrar la jugada con sus amigas.

Me acerqué donde estaban los chicos que gruñían y se quejaban de que eran unas tramposas, y tenían mucha razón. Ellas ignoraron nuestras quejas y seguimos con el partido ya que íbamos empatados. Cómo a Garret y Kevin los seguían distrayendo sus novias, Thomas solicitó tiempo muerto ya que a Emmett se le ocurrió una estrategia.

Cuando nos reunimos Emmett nos dijo que nos quitásemos las camisetas, todos le miramos extrañados, así que Emmett nos explicó que como ellas jugaban a distraernos nosotros haríamos exactamente lo mismo. La idea nos encantó y he de admitir que funciono muy bien; pues en cuanto nos desprendimos de las camisetas y dejamos al descubierto nuestros torsos, las chicas a excepción de mi brujita se quedaron boquiabiertas y embobadas. Me encantó ver que Bella no me quitaba la vista de encima. La táctica salió a la perfección ya que conseguimos que no prestaran atención al juego y hacer dos touchdown, que nos dieron la victoria del partido; rápidamente nos reunimos y chocamos nuestras manos para celebrar la victoria, mientras nos acercábamos a las chicas mirándolas divertidos, y Emmett con Alec y Jasper empezaron a molestarlas con sus típicas bromas y comentarios, diciendo que cuando quisieran estaríamos encantados de darles la revancha.

Al ganar el partido nos tocó a los chicos ir a comprar los refrescos para todos, después de preguntar que querían las chicas nos marchamos a la tienda. Durante el trayecto estuvimos hablando y riéndonos de lo bien que había funcionado la idea de Emmett de quitarnos las camisetas. Una vez comprados los refrescos, nos encontramos con las chicas sentadas en el césped en círculo y charlando de trivialidades; repartimos los refrescos y me senté al lado de mi brujita abrazándola por los hombros, y ella automáticamente apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho como hacia siempre desde que era pequeña.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella y cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban nos sonreíamos. De pronto Kate chilló diciendo que ya sabia que podían hacer al día siguiente y propuso ir a pasar el día al puerto marítimo del campus para que Bella lo conociese, mi brujita y Nessie la preguntaron si la apetecía y está acepto feliz y contenta de formar parte en el grupo de amigos. Así que todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Kate.

—**Hey chicas ¿A nosotros no nos preguntáis?— **dice ofendido Emmett.

—**Lo siento Emmett, pero solo vamos las chicas. Es para dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga Bella al grupo— **contesta Kate mientras le da una sonrisa a Bella.

—**Esto no es justo, nos hacen escuchar sus planes, para luego dejarnos tirados— **protesta Emmett poniendo un puchero de perrito abandonado mientras se cruza de brazos.

—**D****éjalas que vayan solas, nosotros podemos ir por nuestro cuenta, además debemos estar pronto en la hermandad para preparar todo para la fiesta de las Invitaciones—**le recuerdo, ya que entendía que quisieran un día de chicas para poder conocer mejor a Bella—.H**ermanita, vendréis a vernos ¿no?— **pregunto haciendo el puchero que hace papá.

—**Hermanito sabes que cuando me pones esa cara, me es imposible negarte algo. Así que no te preocupes mañana estaremos las tres allí— **contesta mientras señala a Nessie y Bella.

—**Te quiero mucho hermanita, eres la mejor—**digo cariñosamente**—. Además los chicos tienen ganas de veros a Nessie y a ti, y están deseando conocer a Bella, dado que estos tres no paran de hablar de ella— **finalizo señalando a Emmett, Jasper y Jake, y sin que nadie se de cuenta le guiño un ojo a Bella, que hace que se ruborizara. Es adorable.

Entre todos le estuvimos explicando a Bella como funcionaba lo de la fiesta de las Invitaciones, que era una forma de que los estudiantes vieran como funcionaban las hermandades, y para que se diesen cuenta de que era otra forma de entablar amistades, luego al día siguiente se veían la cantidad de solicitudes de la gente que se había captado durante la fiesta para poder seleccionar a los nuevos candidatos de la hermandad, y aunque no nos gustaban las pruebas de acceso o novatadas, eran obligatorias para continuar con la tradición de las hermandades.

Esto último a Bella no le gustó nada ya que puso mala, pero se relajó cuando Kate la aseguró que tanto Lizzie, Nessie, como ella, estarían exentas de las pruebas, ya que estaban ellas en las hermandades y estarían encantadas de que estuvieran en cualquiera. No me pasó desapercibido que en ningún momento se refirieron a la hermandad Kappa, directamente la excluyeron y me pareció genial.

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para quedar mañana mientras nosotros hablábamos de deportes y de las ganas que teníamos de que empezaran las temporadas de la N.F.L, N.B.A y la liga de Baseball. Estuvimos conversando un poco más sobre lo que hicimos en el verano hasta que noté que mi brujita se estaba quedando dormida en mi hombro, y decidí que era hora de retirarse. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzamos a despedirnos, cuando me acerqué a Bella no pude evitar despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la hermandad nos encontramos con James y Laurent y nos sentamos todos a charlar en las escaleras, ya que hacia una buena noche.

—**¿Qué tal estuvo el partido?—** pregunta James mientras se enciende un cigarrillo.

—**Divertido y con las típicas quejas de Emmett y Demetri, cómo siempre— **comenta entre risas Jasper.

—**¿Qué tal os fue con tus primos? Seguro que os aburristeis muchísimo, sólo hay que ver las caras que traéis— **pregunta divertido Emmett a James.

—**Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas, osito—**protesta James**—****¿Habéis estado al final con las hermanitas Alpha?— **sonríe al pensar en sus niñas.

—**Sí, y no os podéis imaginar lo que ha sucedido con estos tres— **ríe Thomas mientras señala a Emmett, Jasper y Jake, para después comenzar a narrarles la broma que les habían hecho Bella, Lizzie y Nessie, consiguiendo que todos nos riésemos.

—**Ja,ja,ja, qué graciosos sois— **dice sarcástico Emmett, aunque no consigue que las risas paren.

—**Míralo por el lado bueno Emm, mejores compañeras que Lizzie y Nessie nunca iba a encontrar. Aparte gracias a ellas consiguió rápidamente tener un grupo de amigos, eso es genial— **comenta Thomas.

—**Yo estoy muy feliz por Bells, aunque me dan miedo esas tres juntas. Son capaces de todo— **declarasonriendo Jasper.

—**Sólo hay que recordar la cantidad de trampas que nos hicieron en el partido— **ríe Jake.

—**Nos dais envidia, os habéis divertido mucho mientras nosotros estábamos muy aburridos. No vuelvo a salir con la familia de mi padre, son todos unos estirados y superficiales, que lo único que les interesa es su estatus social— **bufa James haciéndonos reír.

—**Qué os parece si saco unas cervezas, y nos las tomamos aquí mientras nos echamos unas risas— **propone Kevin.

—**Es una idea excelente. Necesito divertirme después de la tarde que hemos pasado—**gruñe Laurent mientras saca el paquete de tabaco.

Kevin salió con unas cervezas y comenzamos a relatares a James y Laurent todo lo ocurrido en la tarde; se rieron mucho cuando Thomas les contó mi comportamiento con Tanya.

—**Me hubiese encantado ver su cara—**ríe James**—. P****romete que lo volverás hacer, Ed—** suplica.

—**Tranquilo James, que ahora mismo lo vas a comprobar— **susurra riendo Jake, ya que Tanya se acerca con Rose, Alice e Irina, la cual venial con cara de resignación.

—**Genial, nos vamos a reír—**declara James sonriendo y frotándose las manos.

—**Cómo podéis ser tan perversos, a caso mi sufrimiento no cuenta—** me quejo.

—**Vamos Edward, no te pongas así, reconoce que es divertido—**añade Jasper.

—**Sí Ed, es muy divertido y el show debe empezar ya— **dice Emmet, porqué Tanya esta casi a nuestro lado.

—**Kevin, pásame una cerveza— **pido.

—**Hola chicos ¿Qué hacéis?—** pregunta Rose.

—**Pues cómo ves, bebiendo unas cervecitas y charlando tranquilamente—**sonríe James**—****¿Os apetece una?— **pregunta amablemente.

—**No, gracias—** responden las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Os importa que nos quedemos un rato con vosotros?— **pregunta Alice.

—**No hay problema— **dice Jasper haciendo un sitio para que Alice se sentara, y consiguiendo miradas asesinas por nuestra parte.

Rose se sentó al lado de Tanya e Irina, quienes estaban sentadas a lado de Laurent, ya que era el único sitio libre para mi suerte.

Seguimos charlando entre nosotros sobre lo que habíamos hecho durante la tarde y de lo bien que nos los habíamos pasado. Nos reímos bastante y Emmett comenzó hacer sus típicas bromas con James ignorando completamente a las chicas, ya que no podían participar en nuestra conversación.

—**Antes que se me olvide, Justin trajo está tarde las invitaciones para la fiesta de la Hoguera. Le prometí que iríamos ¿Estáis de acuerdo?— **digo sólo a los chicos.

—**Cuenta conmigo, necesito diversión. Además espero poder ver a mi Victoria allí—** menciona sonriendo James.

—**Yo no me pierdo por nada la fiesta, y estoy seguro que estos tampoco—** agrega Kevin, señalando a Emmett, Jasper, Thomas, Jake y Laurent, los cuales asienten con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—**Vamos no me perdió la fiesta en la playa ni de broma, con lo bien que me lo pasé el año pasado con Lizzie y Nessie, que terminamos todos en el agua— **nos recuerda Jake haciéndonos reír.

—**Fue muy divertido, no me quiero imaginar este año— **añado con una sonrisa.

—**Nosotras también vamos a ir, podíamos ir juntos—** sugiere Tanya.

—**Gracias por la sugerencia Tanya, pero es mejor ir cada uno por su cuenta—** contesta Jake.

—**Ed ¿Vendrán Nessie y mi peke mañana a la fiesta? Tengo muchas ganas de verlas—** pregunta James.

—**Por supuesto que vienen. Sólo que llegaran más tarde ya que este año han decido entrar en una fraternidad, además traerán a Bella y de ese modo Laurent y tú la conoceréis— **contesto.

—**Estupendo, ya es hora de que entren en una hermandad, y por fin conoceremos a Bella— **menciona sonriendo James.

—**Sería maravilloso que entraran en nuestra fraternidad— **asevera Tanya.

—**Tanya, siento desilusionarte pero conozco a mi hermana, a Lizzie y a Bella, y no están interesadas en pertenecer a las Kappa—** aclara Thomas.

—**A cualquier chica le gustaría entrar en las Kappa— **comenta Rosalie.

—**Tú las ha dicho Rose, a cualquiera chica, pero Nessie, Bella y mi hermana, no son cualquier chica, ellas decidirán entre, las Beta, Gama o los Zeta que es donde se encuentran sus amigas, y me parece bien— **contesto sonriente a Rose ocasionando que soltara un bufido.

—**Ed ¿Vas a participar este año en las pruebas de acceso?— **me pregunta Emmett logrando cambiar de tema, lo que agradezco.

—**No, sabes que no me gusta participar, ese es trabajo de Jake, Laurent, James y tuyo. Después de que nos mostréis cuales son las pruebas, veremos entre todos los miembros cuales son elegidas finalmente, y después yo decidiré si desechar o incluir alguna—** sonrío al ver sus caras de disgusto por lo último que dije.

—**Eso no es justo—** protesta Emmett como niño pequeño.

—**Edward lo debe hacer como líder, sois un peligro con las pruebas— **dice Jasper sonriendo y los demás nos reímos.

—**Ha sido un placer chicos, pero nosotras ya nos vamos para poder terminar lo de la fiesta de mañana— **declara Alice despidiéndose con la mano de nosotros menos a Jasper, que le da un beso en la mejilla.

—**Wow Jasper, has caído en las redes del amor—**ríe Emmett al ver a su primo sonrojarse por el beso de Alice**—Q****ué malo es el amor ¿eh?—** inquiere y todos reímos.

—**Vamos Alice, dale una oportunidad a Jasper de demostrarte su amor, así serias parte de la familia Swan— **grita Jake sonriendo.

—**¡Cállense Idiotas! Sois peores que los niños—** chilla Alice, mientras se alejaba con las chicas y nos saca la lengua para luego darle una gran sonrisa a Jasper, haciendo que todos nos riésemos a carcajadas.

—**Jazz, tal vez este año lo consigas— **alega Thomas.

—**Meteros en vuestros asuntos cotillas— **contesta Jazz gracioso.

—**Alice por favor hazle más caso al chico—**grita Thomas**—. D****esde que te vio le tienes de cabeza y apenas se acuerda de sus hermanos— **sonríe y los demás nos reímos.

Alice se volvió a girar en nuestra dirección y le mandó un beso volado a Jasper, logrando que todos empezamos a gritar; mi prima se avergonzó y nos dedicó su dedo corazón, haciendo que todos soltáramos grandes carcajadas, luego del tal despedida se marchó.

Nos tomamos una cerveza escuchando las pruebas que se les ocurrían a Emmett y James, y no podíamos parar de reír por sus ocurrencias. Luego entramos a la hermandad y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Me di una ducha que me dejo muy relajado, me tumbé en la cama y me dormí pensando en Bella Swan. Esa chica me gusta mucho, es especial.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

_**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**_

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	6. Puerto Marítimo y Fiesta de Las Invitaci

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

Girls Just Want to Have** — **Cyndi Lauper

Hey Now **— **Hilary Duff

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 6 Puerto Marítimo y Fiesta de Las Invitaciones parte I_

_**Bella Pov:**_

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, me encontraba sudada y excitada, la razón tuve el mejor sueño erótico de mi vida con Edward, el hermano sexy de mi mejor amiga. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que mi apetito sexual era inexistente, pero Edward conseguía revolucionar mis hormonas y eso que sólo le había visto una vez, pero cuando anoche se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que despertó y revolucionó todas mis hormonas. Una vez que me tranquilicé, me levanté y me di una ducha que me dejo muy relajada y que consiguió alejar las sensaciones y los pensamientos con los que me desperté, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Me vestí con unos pantalones piratas ajustados de color blanco que me llegaban por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta morada de tirantes ceñida y mis inseparables bailarinas blancas y decidí dejar mi cabello suelto.

Una vez estuve lista baje directamente a la cocina pensando encontrarme con Lizzie y Nessie pero no estaban, por lo que supuse que estarían durmiendo y decidí preparar el desayuno.

Estaba apunto de terminar el desayuno, cuando entraba completamente arreglada Nessie en la cocina; iba con unos pantalones piratas vaqueros con una camiseta roja que se anudaba en el cuello y unas sandalias sin tacón de color vaquero, y su pelo lo tenia recogido en una trenza. Estaba muy guapa.

—**Buenos días Bella,** **veo que has madrugado. Eso es que has dormido bien—**saluda Nessie—**¿Qué estas haciendo para desayunar? Huele muy bien— **sonríe.

—**Buenos días Nessie y tienes razón he dormido realmente bien y por lo que veo no soy la única—**sonrío**—. E****stoy preparando tortitas para desayunar espero que te gusten ¿Sabes si Lizzie ya se ha levantado?— **pregunto mientras sirvo el café y las tortitas para las dos.

—**Lizzie se fue temprano, había quedado con Edward para desayunar y ayudarle con los preparativos para la fiesta de está noche, supongo que no tardará en venir— **comenta Nessie.

—**¿Ayudarles con la fiesta? Pensaba que ya lo tenían todo organizado—** digo.

—**Siempre que la hermandad Alpha quiere preparar algún tipo de fiesta o evento, los chicos nos piden ayuda a Lizzie y a mí. La excusa que nos dan, es porqué tenemos buenas ideas y se nos da muy bien organizar ese tipo de cosas, y la verdad nosotras encantadas de ayudarles ya que nos divertimos bastante—** me explica Nessie.

—**Me encantaría verlo alguna vez, tiene que ser divertido. Seguro que mi hermano oso no para de quejarse—** declaro sonriendo mientras me lo imaginaba y Nessie ríe por mi comentario.

—**No te preocupes que vas a tener** **la oportunidad de verlo, y respecto a las quejas de Emmett estás en lo cierto. Tanto él como James protestan por todo como si fueran niños pequeños, es muy cómico verlos—** dice Nessie y ambas nos echamos a reír.

El resto del desayuno lo pasmos entre risas ya que Nessie me contó algunas anécdotas sobre las rabietas de Emmett y James cuando tenían que preparar las fiestas, pero una vez que dejaban todo terminado y perfecto decían que era gracias a ellos y esa era la excusa para luego hacer el tonto en la fiesta. Son niños pequeños en cuerpos de hombre.

Estábamos terminando de recoger la cocina cuando sonó el móvil de Nessie, miró la pantalla y dijo que era Lizzie para luego contestar, mientras tanto terminé de secar los platos. Una vez que Nessie termino de hablar, me comunicó que Lizzie se reuniría con nosotras donde habíamos quedado con las chicas ya que no la daba tiempo de volver, y que por favor le llevásemos la mochila que dejo preparada en su habitación, dijo intentando imitar a Lizzie y nos echamos a reír. Cuando por fin estuvimos listas nos dirigimos donde habíamos quedado con nuestras amigas.

Una vez que llegamos al parque donde ayer jugamos al fútbol, ahí se encontraban nuestras amigas esperándonos. En cuanto nos vieron se acercaron a saludarnos, me giré buscando a Lizzie pero no la encontré por lo que supuse que todavía no había llegado. Estaba apunto de preguntar por ella cuando la vi corriendo hacia nosotras; iba vestida con peto de pantalón corto de color azul cielo con unas sandalias planas del mismo color que el peto, y su cabello lo llevaba suelto con una diadema de color azul, parecía una muñeca. Estaba preciosa.

—**Hola chicas, lamento mi tardanza— **se disculpa Lizzie.

—**No te preocupes que no hace mucho que llegamos, ahora pongamos en marcha para disfrutar del día— **dice Jane sonriendo.

—**A****ndando chicas, que la diversión nos espera— **grita con entusiasmo Kate y todas nos reímos.

El trayecto se me hizo rápido, lo pasamos entre conversaciones y risas, aparte el paisaje era precioso. En cuanto llegamos al puerto marítimo del campus me quedé asombrada de lo bonito que era. Decidimos primero ir a patinar, así que fuimos a la tienda para alquilar los patines.

—**Elena ten cuidado, no queremos que vuelvas atropellar alguien como la última vez— **menciona riendo Kim.

—**Kim, te recuerdo que no fue mi culpa, el chico se puso delante apropósito, o no te acuerdas que luego me pidió el teléfono— **explica Elena con una sonrisa y el resto nos reímos por la situación

—**Kim, deja a Elena tranquila, no vaya a ser que te suceda a ti lo mismo—**dice riendo Maggie.

—**Dejemos el tema tranquilo y vamos a patinar— **declara Nessie.

La hora y media que estuvimos patinando nos divertimos mucho, sobre todo al final que hicimos carreras entre nosotras. Después de entregar los patines nos dirigimos al restaurante Summer, que esta situado al lado de la zona de baño y con una vista impresionante al mar.

Solicitamos una mesa en la terraza para poder ver el mar y disfrutar del magnifico sol. Para beber pedimos unas cervezas y de comer pedimos una mariscada para todas.

La comida estuvo entretenida ya que conversamos de nuestras vidas y de esa manera pude conocer más a mis nuevas amigas y ellas a mí.

Cuando estábamos disfrutando de la tarta de chocolate que pedimos de postre, se acercó Erick, nuestro camarero, con una botella de champaña.

—**Disculpen señoritas, los chicos del fondo les invitan a está botella de champaña— **anuncia Erick.

Giramos la vista hacía la mesa de los chicos y les agradecimos el detalle. Ellos nos sonrieron y nosotras les devolvimos la sonrisa y luego volvimos a nuestras conversaciones mientras Erick abría la botella y nos servía el champaña en las copas.

—**Gracias Erick, eres un encanto— **dice sonriendo Nessie.

—**U****n brindis por nosotras, que somos las mejores—** propone Lizzie.

Todas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos alzando nuestras copas y brindamos gritando _**"somos las mejores"**_, la gente que se encontraba en el restaurante nos miraba divertida.

—**¿Qué os parece que hagamos esto una vez a la semana? El tener un día exclusivo para nosotras—** sugiere Jane, y todas gritamos _**"si"**_ al mismo tiempo y nos echamos a reír como locas.

—**¿Qué os parece si nos juntamos todas al final de la noche en la fraternidad Alpha para terminar la fiesta de las invitaciones?— **pregunta Nessie.

—**Eso sería genial. Después llamamos a los chicos para que se reúnan allí con nosotras, y hacer el fin de fiesta increíble— **comenta Kate dando saltitos en la silla.

—**Estoy deseando ver a mi hermano oso en acción— **digo sonriendo.

—**Tranquila que cuando lo veas no vas a parar de reír. Es algo digno de ver—** declara riendo Lizzie.

—**¿Os acordáis de la frase que dice Emmett cuando va a una fiesta?— **pregunta Maggie intentando recordar.

—**Por supuesto, lo que siempre dice es " La fiesta puede comenzar, llegó el mejor e increíble Emmett Swan" y después hace su bailecito de la victoria— **contesta divertida Elena.

—**No puedo creer que siga haciendo su bailecito de la victoria. Por Dios lo invento cuando tenía ocho años. Creo que mi hermano oso nunca madurara—** digo intentando parecer apenada y seguidamente todas nos echamos a reír.

—**Es realmente divertido ver a Emmett hacer su baile, con lo grandote que es— **menciona entre risas Jane.

—**La primera vez que lo vi, casi me muero de la risa— **comenta Kim.

—**¿Habéis visto todas su bailecito de la victoria?— **pregunto sonriente y todas asienten.

—**Bella, el baile de la victoria de Emmett, es conocido por todo el campus— **explica divertida Kate.

—**Emmett no sabe lo que es la vergüenza, en su vida la ha conocido—** declaro divertida.

—**Es lo bueno de Emmett, siempre te consigue sacar una sonrisa— **habla Nessie.

—**Sí, es un osito adorable. Aunque demasiado sobreprotector— **afirma Lizzie.

—**Estoy de acuerdo con vosotras chicas, pero no se lo digáis a mi hermano, que si no aumentara su ego y ya tiene suficiente—** comento entre risas.

—**Chicas vamos a terminarnos el champaña, para poder ir a darnos un baño— **nos anima Maggie.

Comenzamos a brindar por tonterías y entre risas acabamos con la botella de champaña. Pedimos a Erick la cuenta y una vez pagamos, nos dirigimos a la playa.

En cuanto encontramos un buen sitio colocamos las toallas y nos desprendimos de nuestras ropas para quedarnos en bikini; nos sentamos en las toallas y estuvimos charlando sobre la fiesta de las Invitaciones de está noche.

—**Hey chicas ¿Jugamos un partido de volleyball?— **propone Elena.

—**Sí, hagamos los equipos— **alenta Kim.

—**Nessie y Lizzie capitanas de los equipos, así que ellas tienen que elegir— **comunica Kate.

—**¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras las capitanas?— **pregunta Lizzie.

—**Porqué si vais juntas de seguro ganáis, y no es justo— **musita Maggie y todas reímos.

Así que al final los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera:

El equipo de Nessie estaba compuesto por: Kate, Maggie y yo.

El equipo de Lizzie estaba compuesto por: Jane, Elena y Kim.

Jugamos tres sets a 15 puntos y el equipo ganador fue el de Lizzie, que nos ganaron dos set a uno, pero el juego fue de lo más entretenido y divertido ya que no parábamos de reír, y cuando terminábamos un set nos íbamos a dar un baño antes de comenzar el siguiente.

Una vez que nos sentamos y nos comimos unos sándwiches para merendar un grupo de chicos se nos acercó, y entre ellos estaban los chicos que nos invitaron al champaña en el restaurante; estuvieron intentando ligar con nosotras pero rápidamente Kate les comunicó muy sutilmente que no estábamos interesadas ya que todas teníamos parejas y estábamos locamente enamoradas, y con las que ellos nunca podrían competir ya que el sexo masculino no nos interesaba, al saber cual era el juego de Kate todas nos emparejamos con nuestras supuestas novias quedando de la siguiente manera:

Elena con Lizzie, Kate y Maggie, Jane con Kim, y Nessie conmigo. Los chicos al entender a lo que Kate se refería sus caras demostraron asombro y vergüenza, rápidamente se disculparon y se marcharon corriendo.

—**Mira que eres mala Kate, pobre chicos se han ido asustados— **ríe Maggie.

—**Si no lo hubiese hecho, tendríamos que haber aguantado sus intentos de ligoteo el resto de la tarde, y no me apetecía lo más mínimo, y a vosotras tampoco—** argumenta Kate.

—**Muchas gracias Kate ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?— **dice Nessie sonriendo.

—**Nada, soy imprescindible en el grupo— **afirma con una sonrisa Kate y todas reímos.

—**Gracias Kate, estaríamos perdidas sin tus conocimientos y consejos—** declara una sonriente Lizzie.

—**Suficiente, no me agradezcáis más. Sé que soy estupenda—** agrega Kate sonriendo, y todas bufamos por su tonto comentario para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Estuvimos hablando sobre trivialidades mientras terminábamos de secarnos para ir a nuestro último destino que eran los Kars.

Nos divertimos mucho en los Kars fue genial, aunque algunas veces tuvimos algún que otro pequeño choque, pero conseguimos dar las quince vueltas completas al circuito, por lo que nos obsequiaron con un diploma a cada una y nos dimos por satisfechas con nuestra gran actuación. Decidimos que iríamos a tomarnos un helado para finalizar nuestro día de chicas. El regreso al campus universitario lo hicimos cantando a voces y la gente nos miraba como si estuviésemos locas, mientras que nosotras solo ignorábamos sus miradas y comentarios. Nos despedimos en cuanto llegamos a la zona de las fraternidades quedando en vernos en la noche.

En el trayecto hacía el apartamento nos encontramos con Jared, que era el chico al cual no pude conocer ayer ya que no había llegado; saludó efusivamente a Nessie y Lizzie dado que nos se veían desde el curso pasado, luego me presentaron y he de decir que es un chico realmente simpático además de agradable y guapo; no era de extrañar que a Kim le gustase. Estuvimos conversando durante un tiempo, le contamos que nos queríamos apuntar a una fraternidad y Jared nos comentó que estaría genial que nos uniéramos a los Zeta y más ahora que nadie quería ser presidente/a ni vicepresidente/a y sería estupendo que Lizzie y Nessie lo fueran, dado que ellas tenían carácter de líderes; además de que los únicos que querían esos puestos eran los de primer año, y por desgracia ellos no podían ser.

—**Vamos chicas, sería genial teneros—** anima Jared poniendo carita de niño bueno.

—**No, nos pongas esa carita, lo tenemos que pensar— **habla seria Nessie.

—**Bella, sé que te conozco sólo de hoy, pero por favor ayúdame a convencerlas— **me suplica Jared.

—**Te prometo que lo intentare, aunque no te garantizo que me hagan caso—**contesto a Jared.

—**Gracias Bella, al menos harás el intento con estás dos cabezotas— **dice sonriendo Jared mientras les revuelve el cabello a Lizzie y Nessie.

—**¡Jared estate quieto!—** gritan Lizzie y Nessie al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír.

Jared estuvo intentando convencerlas durante un rato, al darse cuenta de que así no conseguiría nada se despidió de nosotras con una sonrisa diciendo que nos veríamos en la noche y que le encantó conocerme; antes de girarse nos mando unos besos volados y nos guiño el ojo, consiguiendo que estalláramos en risas.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro apartamento lo primero que hicimos fue ponernos ropa cómoda para tirarnos seguidamente en el sofá, decidimos pedir comida china con helado de limón de postre ya que estábamos cansadas como para ponernos a cocinar, preferíamos descansar para aguantar en la fiesta está noche.

A los veinte minutos llamaron al timbre lo que significaba que nuestra cena había llegado; Nessie fue hasta la puerta y pagó al chico que trajo nuestra cena y la colocó en la mesita del salón; cada una tomamos nuestros palillos y empezamos a cenar, fue entonces cuando decidí ayudar a Jared y saqué el tema de la fraternidad.

—**¿Por qué los de primer año no pueden ser presidentes ni vicepresidentes de las hermandades?—** pregunto curiosa. De alguna manera tenía que empezar.

—**Es fácil, como sabes para entrar en una fraternidad tienes que hacer las pruebas de acceso y para eso se necesitan al presidente y al vicepresidente, con lo cual ninguno de primer año puede optar, ya que no han pasado dichas pruebas—** explica Nessie dándome una sonrisa.

—**Entonces, ¿Cual es la razón por la que no aceptáis? Vosotras estáis en segundo año y tenéis el carácter suficiente para poder con ello— **digo mientras ellas me miran sorprendidas.

—**Siendo sincera, no me apetece tener que pelearme con los líderes de otras hermandades en las reuniones, ya que es complicado estar todos de acuerdo y más a principios de año, que es cuando se entrega el dinero correspondiente a cada hermandad— **explica Lizzie.

—**P****ero si lo piensas bien Lizzie, es una forma de molestar a Tanya ¿No crees?— **expone feliz Nessie.

—**¡Sí! Sólo imaginar la cara de estúpida que se le quedaría a Tanya al enterase de que sois la presidenta y vicepresidenta de la hermandad Zeta. Eso no tiene precio— **río ante mi ocurrencia.

—**No sé que hacer, por una parte es genial molestar a Tanya, pero por otro lado es una gran responsabilidad, y no sé si podré con ello— **susurra Lizzie.

—**N****osotras estaremos contigo apoyándote y también cuentas con Jared y Kim— **añado.

—**¿Qué opinas Nessie?—** pregunta Lizzie.

—**Pienso que debemos aceptar este nuevo reto, eso sí, la presidenta eres tú— **asevera sonriente Nessie.

—**Entonces ¿Tenemos presidenta y vicepresidenta?— **pregunto con alegría en la voz.

—**¡****Tenemos!—** gritan ambas.

—**Está decidido ¡Bienvenidas a la fraternidad Zeta!— **exclama Lizzie divertida abrazándonos a Nessie y a mí, mientras nos reímos.

—**Tenemos que llamar a Jared y comunicarle nuestra decisión— **habla Nessie mientras marca el número en su móvil.

Lizzie y yo escuchamos atentamente la conversación entre Jared y Nessie. Jared gritaba de felicidad y planificó que está noche haría la presentación ante el resto de los hermanos y hermanas de las nuevas líderes y de la nueva hermana de la fraternidad, las tres nos reímos ante su entusiasmo antes de que se despidiera rápidamente alegando que nos veríamos está noche y que le tenía que contar a Kim la maravillosa noticia; antes de colgar Jared gritó dándome las gracias por convencerlas.

Después de hablar con Jared, decidimos relajarnos viendo una película y optamos por ver una comedia "Locos por el oro", no pudimos para de reír durante toda la película y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta vimos que se nos había hecho bastante tarde, y aunque estábamos bastantes perezosas nos obligamos a levantarnos y tomar cada una rumbo a su habitación para arreglarnos para la fiesta de las Invitaciones.

Mientras me daba una relajante ducha recordaba lo feliz que me encontraba, había pasado un día genial con mis amigas y ya pertenecía a una fraternidad donde mis dos mejores amigas, que eran como hermanas para mí, al igual que yo para ellas, iban a ser las líderes. Estaba más que alegre de está nueva etapa en mi vida.

Media hora más tarde ya me encontraba completamente arreglada, me puse unos jeans ajustados con una camiseta de tirantes azul añil y encima una blusa larga de color blanco, que deje abierta hasta el comienzo de la camiseta, de calzado llevaba unas sandalias blancas sin tacón y mi cabello lo deje suelto. Me observé en el espejo y me vi realmente guapa, después de echarme un último vistazo bajé al salón, y allí ya se encontraban Lizzie y Nessie esperándome.

Lizzie, llevaba una falda larga estilo hippie de color blanco con pequeñas flores negras, una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y encima un chaqueta de gasa negra, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, de calzado tenia unas sandalias blancas y negras sin tacón y su cabello lo dejo suelto. Estaba preciosa.

Nessie, se había puesto un pantalón jean negro ajustado junto con una camiseta anudada en el cuello de color morado, y encima una cazadora del mismo color que el pantalón, de calzado llevaba unas bailarinas de color morado sin tacón, y el cabello lo tenía suelto como nosotras. Estaba preciosa.

Sin embargo lo que mas me gustó, emociono y llamó la atención fue que ninguna íbamos maquilladas, llevábamos la cara limpia no nos hacia falta para nada pintarrajearnos.

—**Bella estas muy guapa ¿Te sucede algo?— **pregunta divertida Nessie.

—**Nada, sólo que os veis espectaculares— **sonrío.

—**¿Sabéis por qué estamos tan guapas las tres?—**pregunta Lizzie y nosotras negamos**—. Pues ****que vamos sin gota de maquillaje, somos naturales y no tenemos nada que esconder— **ríe y nosotras la acompañamos.

—**Andando, vamos a llegar tarde y a Jared le va dar algo por la espera— **sonríe Nessie.

Nos pusimos rumbo a la fraternidad Zeta y entre comentarios sobre la decisión que tomaron Lizzie y Nessie llegamos a la fraternidad. En la puerta nos esperaba un ansioso Jared y una sorprendida Kim; por lo que dedujimos que Jared le había dado la noticia.

—**Ya era hora, creí que no iba a poder hacer la presentación de nuestras nuevas líderes y de la nueva hermana— **chilla emocionado Jared.

—**Tranquilo chico, tus chicas ya están aquí—** grita animada Nessie mientras sonríe.

—**Se supone que somos amigas ¿Cómo es que no me habéis dicho nada? Me he tenido que enterar por Jared, me debéis una explicación— **exige con falso enojo Kim.

Lizzie le explicó como sucedió todo a Kim, desde el encuentro que tuvimos con Jared, de nuestra conversación en el apartamento, y de como le comunicamos por teléfono nuestra decisión

—**Esto es maravilloso, no os podéis hacer idea de la alegría que medio cuando Jared me comunico la noticia. Es emocionante tener a mis amigas conmigo— **dice divertida Kim dando saltitos en su sitio para después abrazarnos, mientras un divertido Jared se reía.

—**¿Qué os parece si entramos a divertimos?— **pregunta jovial Jared.

—**Perfecto, estoy deseando conocer nuestra fraternidad, vamos— **animo.

—**Primero nos divertiremos un rato y luego hacemos la presentación ¿ok?—** propone Kim.

—**Buena idea, a divertirse— **ríe Jared y nos empuja a todas dentro de la fraternidad dejando el hermoso porche atrás.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de gente que hablaban y reían entre ellos, no me dio tiempo a seguir observando ya que Jared y Kim decidieron mostrarnos la hermandad. El segundo, el tercer y el cuarto piso eran los dormitorios, algunos eran para una sola persona mientras otros eran para dos; todos los cuartos tenían su baño propio y estaban muy bien amueblados, aunque la mayoría cambio los muebles y los decoró a su manera. En el primer piso se encontraba la sala de juegos, la zona comunitaria de estudios, con una pequeña biblioteca con libros que habían dejado los antiguos hermanos; una gran sala que era para ver películas, en ella había una gran televisión que abarcaba la mayoría de la pared, en la parte de abajo había un pequeño mueble donde se encontraba el dvd y una gran cantidad de películas, distribuidos por la sala estaban los altavoces del Home Cinema, tenían varios sofás y sillones aparte de varios puff distribuidos por todo la sala, había un pequeña nevera donde guardaban refrescos y cervezas. Al final del primer piso se encontraba una habitación que era una especie de despacho donde se guardaban todo los papeles respectivos de la hermandad, era utilizado sólo por los líderes para tener todo al día. En la planta baja se encontraba la cocina, un gran comedor, el salón era bastante amplio ya que eran donde se hacían las reuniones, había varios sofás y un par de sillones para leer a gusto. Al final del salón en la parte izquierda estaban situadas las escaleras por donde se subía al resto de las plantas, todo estaba muy bien decorado, nada ostentoso más bien lo contrario, era muy acogedor. Luego fuimos al jardín de la casa que también se encontraba en la planta baja y podáis salir por el salón y el comedor; por último bajamos al sótano que era donde se encontraba la lavandería; la casa era fantástica, me encantaba mi fraternidad.

—**¿Qué os parece vuestra fraternidad?—** pregunta Kim.

—**Es magnifica, me encanta—** exclamo contenta y Lizzie y Nessie opinan igual.

Fuimos a la barra que habían colocado en el comedor ya que en el jardín había otra, y pedimos al chico que estaba atendiendo unas cervezas, pero antes de que el chico nos las sirviera Jared le hizo un comentario.

—**Por favor ponnos cinco cervezas y trata muy bien a estás cuatro chicas, que son la presidenta, vicepresidenta y dos hermanas con honores—** dice con diversión Jared al camarero.

—**Claro que tratare bien a estas bellezas— **responde con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a por nuestras bebidas.

—**Aquí tienen sus cervezas— **nos sonríe especial a Kim, a quien le guiña un ojo y está le sonríe dulcemente, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Jared.

—**Vamos a bailar, hay que mover el esqueleto, lo dice la presidenta— **ríe Lizzie dirigiéndose hacia el jardín donde estaba la música y comienza a bailar.

—**Hay que hacer caso a la presidenta, así que andando, no hay que hacerla enfadar, que menudo carácter se gasta— **habla feliz Jared, quien se va donde Lizzie y comienza a bailar con ella.

Nos acercamos donde se encontraban y nos unimos a su baile, no paramos de reír mientras bailábamos, porqué Jared no paraba de presumir ante los demás chicos de que sólo él podía bailar con cuatro bellezas como nosotras; hacía mucho que no bailaba y me sentía libre sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Decidimos dejar de bailar durante un rato e ir a por otras cervezas; comenzamos hablar entre nosotras dado que Jared fue a buscar a sus compañeros de la hermandad para que les conociésemos, antes de que se hiciera la presentación de Lizzie y Nessie como las nuevas líderes.

Al rato vimos que Jared venía hacia nosotras acompañado por tres chicos y dos chicas. Cuando estuvieron a nuestro lado Jared hizo las presentaciones como buen anfitrión.

—**Quil, Embry, Sam, Rachel, Emily, os presento a Elizabeth, Vanessa e Isabella— **presenta.

—**Es un placer soy Vanessa Hawkings, pero me gusta que me llamen Nessie— **saluda a todos con una sonrisa.

—**Hola soy Isabella Swan y es un gusto conoceros, pero llamadme Bella— **me presento mientras les sonrío tímidamente.

—**Encantada de conoceros soy Elizabeth Masen, pero decirme Lizzie por favor— **sonríe y saluda a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y cómo no, todos cayeron rendidos ante los encantos de Lizzie, ya que es un amor de niña.

Uno a uno se fueron presentado todos, eran muy buena gente. Sam y Emily nos contaron que eran pareja desde el instituto y empezaron a salir el último año de Sam en este. Sam comenzaba su tercer año de Telecomunicaciones mientras que Emily empezaba su primer año de Turismo; me alegraba no ser la única de primer año.

Quil estudia Ciencias Políticas y este es su segundo año, era un chico muy bromista, en algunos aspectos me recordaba a Emmett.

Embry y Rachel eran pareja desde el curso pasado, Embry estudia Arqueología igual que Jacob, de hecho conoce a mi hermano ya que empieza su segundo año y se llevaban muy bien; Rachel estudia Geología para poder tomar la rama de Sismología, que es la que estudia los tornados, terremotos huracanes etc, y este es su segundo año. Después hablamos un poco de nosotras y así nos fuimos conociendo.

—**¿Cómo ha conseguido Jared que aceptéis ser presidenta y vicepresidenta?— **pregunta curioso Quil mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de nuestro amigo.

—**Sinceramente no lo sé, aunque todavía nos podemos retractar— **comenta Nessie.

—**No permitiré que cambiéis de idea. Necesitamos gente con vuestro carácter para llevar está hermandad—** alega Jared y todos reímos.

—**No sé que hacer, es una gran responsabilidad— **dice Lizzie aparentando seriedad y ocultando la sonrisa que asoma de sus labios, poniendo nervioso a Jared.

—**No me hagáis esto, somos amigos desde hace mucho y sois las mejores—** suplica Jared y todos intentamos aguantar la risa.

—**Tranquilo Jared, te están gastando una broma ya sabes como son—** ríe Kim y todos la acompañamos, ante la cara de sorpresa de nuestro amigo.

—**Vamos a ser una de las fraternidades más importantes. Ya que en nuestras filas tenemos una Masen, una Hawkings y una Swan, los apellidos más populares del campus— **alaba Embry.

—**Aunque lo mejor de todo, será ver las caras de las Kappa cuando se enteren de quien son las líderes de nuestra hermandad—** celebra Kim y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

—**Sólo una cosa, no quiero participar en las pruebas de acceso, respecto a las novatadas os ocupareis vosotros que lleváis más tiempo en la hermandad, y por supuesto Bella y Emily están excluidas de hacer las pruebas—** demanda Lizzie mirando a Sam y al resto de sus compañeros, que rápidamente asienten ante su voz demando.

—**Nuestra líder se sabe imponer ¡Me gusta!—** exclama un sonriente chico mientras toma a Lizzie en brazos haciéndola girar en el aire.

—**Y eso, que no la has visto de mal humor Paul, ahí si impone, da miedo—** anuncia Jared, escondiéndose detrás de Kim al ver la mirada de Lizzie haciendo que todos rompamos en risas.

—**Eres un cobarde Jared. Lizzie es un encanto de niña— **dice divertido Paul besando la mejilla de Lizzie.

Después de que Lizzie nos presentara a Paul y a su novia Rebecca, nos comentaron como funcionaba la hermandad y cuales eran las asociaciones y ONG en las que participaban como voluntarios, también comentamos algunas ideas nuevas para llevar acabo**.**

El momento de la presentación de Lizzie y Nessie como presidenta y vicepresidenta de la fraternidad fue muy simpático y amigable**, **sólo ellas eran capaces de transmitir ese ambiente, ya que lo único que se les pedía a los futuros hermanos y hermanas era que fueran ellos mismos. Luego anunciaron que Sam, Quil, Jared y Embry, serian los encargados de hacer las pruebas de acceso para pertenecer a la hermandad; Ellos tomaron la palabra y entre bromas y risas estaban consiguiendo que bastante gente se fuera a inscribir para poder formar parte de nuestra fraternidad.

Estuvimos un rato más en nuestra fraternidad bailando y charlando con mucha gente que quería informarse sobre ella. Debo decir que tanto Lizzie como Nessie se desenvolvían perfectamente en sus nuevos cargos, lo hacían con una naturalidad y seguridad impresionante.

Nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros quedando al día siguiente para revisar las solicitudes y ponernos al día.

Decidimos que primero iríamos a la fraternidad Beta a la cual pertenecían Kate y Jane. En cuanto Kate nos vio comenzó a chillar de alegría como si no nos hubiese visto en años, hablamos un rato con ella hasta que apareció Jane y se unió a nosotras; les dimos la noticia y se pusieron muy contentas; mientras bailábamos se nos acercó una hermosa chica con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía cuerpo de modelo, su cabello es largo y rizado de un color rojizo oscuro casi pelirrojo, y sus ojos son de un color azul grisáceo.

—**Hola chicas, me alegro de veros después de tanto tiempo— **saluda con entusiasmo y un beso en la mejilla a Lizzie y Nessie, quienes la correspondieron de igual manera, luego se dirigió hacia mí.

—**Encanta de conocerte, soy Victoria Lefevre— **me saluda sonriente.

—**El gusto es mió, soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella— **saludo sonriente.

—**Ya hechas las presentaciones, vamos a beber y a bailar un poco— **aconseja Victoria.

Hablamos un buen rato con Victoria o Vicky como ella prefiere que le digan, era una gran anfitriona a demás de ser una chica muy agradable. Después Jane y Kate nos dieron un tour por la casa, era muy bonita y estaba muy bien decorada. Luego de charlar y bailar un rato con Jane y Kate nos despedimos quedando en vernos en la fraternidad Alpha, si terminaban pronto.

Cuando íbamos a entrar en la casa Gamma oímos como gritaban nuestros nombres, nos giramos en dirección a las voces y vimos a Garret y Stephan, que se acercaban a nosotras; hablamos un rato con ellos, quienes insistieron en que fuéramos a tomar algo a su fraternidad y tuvimos que aceptar de lo pesados que se pusieron, menos mal que la fraternidad Gamma estaba justo enfrente de la suya que era la Delta. La casa era grande al igual que todas pero se notaba que solo vivían chicos, ya que la decoración era muy masculina. Nos presentaron a varios de sus compañeros, charlamos un rato con ellos, pero nos despedimos pronto ya que teníamos que ir a ver a Elena y Maggie.

Cruzamos la calle y entramos la fraternidad Gamma que he decir que la casa me impresionó, la decoración era muy moderna con espacios bastante amplios. Fuimos a pedir unas cervezas a una de las barras que se instaló en el jardín, cuando tuvimos nuestras cervezas nos fuimos a sentar en unos bancos que había en el jardín; no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Elena y Maggie se nos unieron, y como hicimos anteriormente con Kate y Jane, les dimos la noticia de que nos unimos a los Zeta y que Lizzie y Nessie eran las líderes, ambas se pusieron a gritar y a dar saltitos de la emoción. Elena se marchó a buscar a su hermana, la cual tenía muchas ganas de conocerme y de volver a ver a Lizzie y Nessie. Enseguida regresó acompañada de su hermana, que era preciosa. Al igual que Elena, su cabello es largo y rizado de un color castaño oscuro y sus ojos son de color verde, en cambio Elena tiene el cabello largo y liso de color castaño claro y sus ojos son de un marrón muy claro tirando a pardo.

—**Hola loquitas, cuanto tiempo—** saluda feliz con un abrazo a Lizzie y Nessie que ellas regresan**—. ****Tú debes ser la famosa Bella, un gusto conocerte, soy Katherine—** sonríe y me abraza, gesto que regreso y agradezco con una sonrisa.

—**Sí, soy Bella, un placer Katherine—** digo sonriente cuando deshacemos el abrazo.

—**Elena me ha dado la noticia, es genial, a partir de ahora nos veremos en las reuniones. Serán de lo más interesantes— **comenta chistosa Katherine.

—**Prometedme que grabareis la primera reunión, ansió ver las caras de las líderes Kappa— **pido.

—**Cuenta con ello, asimismo podríamos subirlo a youtube— **apunta divertida Elena y nos reímos.

—**¡Excelente idea! Ansió hacerlo— **exclama Katherine.

—**Anhelan más popularidad, pues la tendrán— **dice divertida Maggie y estallamos en carcajadas.

Al rato Katherine se despidió de nosotras, puesto que era conveniente relacionarse con las futuras integrantes, nos hallábamos conversando con Elena y Maggie cuando comenzó a sonar el móvil de Lizzie, al mirar de quien era la llamada, contesto enseguida poniendo el altavoz para que escuchásemos, pero nos pidió que guardásemos silencio e intentásemos no reírnos.

—**Hola Emmett ¿Qué se te ofrece?— **ríe Lizzie.

—**Sabes lo tarde que es ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Cuándo pensáis venir?— **grita.

—**Osito tranquilo, estamos en la hermandad Gamma y en un rato iremos para ya— **aclara Lizzie.

—**Bien os esperamos, por cierto no le digas a Edward que llamé, me lo prohibió— **suplica Emm.

—**Lo pensaré, pero no puedo prometerlo. Edward y yo no tenemos secretos— **menciona sonriente Lizzie, y todas reímos, no logramos aguantar más.

—**Has puesto el altavoz, y además os reís de mí. No me vuelvo a preocupar por vosotras— **dice ofendido.

—**No te enfades osito, enseguida estamos ahí— **anuncia Lizzie dando por finalizada la llamada.

Conversamos un poco más con las chicas mientras terminábamos nuestras bebidas, nos despedimos quedando en llamarnos mañana ya que no acabarían pronto está noche y no creían poder ir a la casa Alpha.

Cuando estábamos al lado de la fraternidad Alpha, Lizzie y Nessie me señalaron la casa Kappa, parecía de muñecas, con flores en las ventanas y era de un color blanco con rosa pálido; por lo que me contaron Lizzie y Nessie por dentro era todo tonos pasteles y demasiado femenino y ostentoso, demostrando que eran todas unas princesitas. Vimos a Tanya y Alice en la entrada charlando con varias chicas, estaban vestidas demasiado elegantes, pero es normal ya que les gustaba llamar la atención y ser admiradas por todos. Pensábamos que nos escaparíamos de no ser vistas pero nos equivocamos, ya que cuando Tanya posó su mirada en nosotras no perdió el tiempo en acercarse y comenzar con su verborrea.

—**Alice mira a quienes tenemos aquí, seguro que han venido para ingresar en las Kappa, al parecer se han dado cuenta dónde están las mejores— **comenta altanera Tanya.

—**Hola chicas— **saluda tímida Alice.

—**Hola Alice—** la saludamos nosotras.

—**Siento deciros que por mucho que deseéis pertenecer a nuestra fraternidad, no sois bienvenidas— **argumenta la idiota de Tanya.

—**Tanya no digas eso, no sólo decides tú, además si ellas quieren pertenecer a la hermandad serán bienvenidas— **contraataca seria Alice.

—**Gracias prima—**Alice le brillaron los ojos cuando Lizzie la llamo de ese modo**—. P****ero no estamos interesadas en pertenecer a las Kappa, de hecho ya tenemos fraternidad. Sólo pasamos por aquí para ir a la fraternidad Alpha donde nos esta esperando mi hermano y los demás—** explica Lizzie sonriendo a su prima.

—**Si nos permiten debemos irnos. Chao Alice— **se despide Nessie.

—**Adiós Alice—** me despido, ignorando a Tanya y su cara de asombro ante las palabras dichas por Lizzie.

—**Nos vemos prima, por cierto estas muy guapa y me alegra verte dar un paso correcto— **sonríe Lizzie despidiéndose de Alice.

—**Gracias prima, adiós—** sonríe feliz Alice.

Y nos marchamos de ahí ignorando completamente la mirada de furia de Tanya.

—**Ojala que Alice siga así, y vuelva a ser la de antes— **menciona Nessie.

—**Al menos hoy, dio un primer paso al enfrentarse a Tanya—** expongo.

—**Deseo que sea así y recupere a mi prima—** suspira Lizzie.

Nos situamos en la entrada de la casa Alpha y observé que era la más grande de todas las fraternidades, había muchos chicos afuera y supongo que dentro habría muchos más, por lo que me contó Nessie es la mejor y más popular fraternidad masculina del campus, y todos los chicos desean pertenecer a ella. De pronto me empecé a poner muy nerviosa, y la razón es que tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a encontrarme con Edward, y no hallaba explicación alguna a ese hormigueo en la tripa que parecía que tuviese mil mariposas dentro ¿Sería amor? No puede ser posible o tal vez sí, quién sabe, pronto lo descubriré.

—**Vamos dentro chicas, que seguro a Emmett ya le ha dado un infarto— **ríe Nessie y nos adentramos en la casa.

—**Hola, las estábamos esperando—**

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	7. Fiesta de las Invitaciones parte II

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el septimo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

I Gotta Feeling** — **Black Eyed Peace

Holiday** — **Green Day

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 7 Fiesta de Las Invitaciones parte II_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Me desperté con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y la razón de que me hallase tan descansado y de buen humor no es otra que Bella Swan, desde que la vi, me tiene hipnotizado, no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto hasta en mis sueños se aparece, me tiene completamente enloquecido. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado está clase de sentimientos y deseos hacia ninguna mujer, pero Bella ha revolucionado mi mundo. Aparte de ser increíblemente hermosa, es divertida, inteligente, cariñosa y de seguro tiene más cualidades que estoy dispuesto averiguar. Bella me gusta y mucho. Hablare con mi brujita sobre lo que siento por Bella y espero que me ayude a conquistar el corazón de mi muñequita. ¿Será que me he enamorado? No lo sé, pero seguro que hablar con Lizzie me ayuda aclarar estos sentimientos.

Cuando deje mis pensamientos atrás me levanté y me duché rápidamente, me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros azules desgastados, una camiseta color gris y mis inseparables deportivas nike.

Al colocarme el reloj, me fijé que iba con el tiempo justo para llegar a la cafetería donde me reuniría con mi brujita a desayunar. Cuando baje me encontré con los chicos que estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, me preguntaron si quería desayunar, les agradecí pero les comuniqué que iba con Lizzie y que más tarde vendríamos a terminar todo para la fiesta, me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a la cafetería Roma.

Cuando llegué me fije que Lizzie aún no había llegado, me senté en nuestra mesa a esperar a mi hermana, no pasó ni dos minutos cuando apareció por la puerta. Nada más me vio, sonrió y corrió hacia mí, me levanté y abrí mis brazos para recibirla, deposité un beso en su frente y nos sentamos. Llamamos al camarero y pedimos dos capuchinos junto con dos bollos de arándanos, cuando trajeron nuestro pedido, decidí comenzar a contarle a Lizzie sobre mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

—**Brujita, necesito de tus consejos y ayuda— **digo nervioso.

—**¿Qué sucede vampirito?—** pregunta curiosa.

Comencé a explicarle sobre mis sentimientos y dudas respecto a una chica. En ningún momento nombre a Bella ya que no sabía como reaccionaria Lizzie, pero como siempre me sorprendió, puesto que me conoce mejor que nadie.

—**V****oy a ser directa y clara, estás enamorado—**sonríe**—****¿Puedo saber de quién?—** pregunta alegre.

—**N****o me hagas decirlo, de sobra sabes de quien se trata— **respondo nervioso al darme cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos con Bella.

—**Está bien vampirito, no te obligare a decirme que te has enamorado de Bella—**ríe**—. Só****lo decirte que Bella siente lo mismo que tú. Ella no me ha dicho nada todavía pero no hace falta, porque las miradas intensas que os disteis ayer lo decían todo. ¡Amor a primera vista!— **grita emocionada lo último dando por finalizado su pequeño discurso.

—**Brujita, ¿de verdad crees qué Bella siente lo mismo?— **pregunto con entusiasmo.

—**E****s la última vez que lo repetiré, Bella está loquita por ti. Me di cuenta al momento de presentaros. En cuanto vuestras miradas se encontraron os sumergisteis en una burbuja y os olvidasteis del mundo, pero quédate tranquilo, que la única que se dio cuenta fui yo, y de sobras sabes que no diré nada— **explica con una sonrisa.

—**S****é que no dirás nada, y quiero pedirte ayuda para decirle a Bella sobre mis sentimientos. Es la primera vez que me enamoro y no tengo idea de cómo actuar— **digo nervioso pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

—**¡****Qué emoción, mi vampirito enamorado!— **exclama feliz.

—**No te burles brujita— **intento sonar amenazante señalándola con mi dedo, a lo que se ríe y me saca la lengua como una niña pequeña.

—**No seas tonto vampirito, no me burlo de ti. Sólo estoy emocionada de que te hayas enamorado y más de una chica estupenda como es Bella. En el poco tiempo que Nessie y yo la conocemos, la hemos cogido tal cariño, que la queremos como una hermana— **habla con ternura.

—**Entonces cuento contigo brujita para poder sorprender a Bella—**afirmo sonriente.

—**Claro que cuentas conmigo Ed, pero pienso que es mejor que no planifiques cuándo decírselo, seguro que el momento surge cuando menos te lo esperes y de forma natural, y no premeditado ¿no crees?— **me aconseja feliz mientras tomaba mis manos.

—**Eres la mejor brujita, no sé que haría sin ti— **sonrío.

—**Gracias Vampirito, yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti. Somos maravillosos, increíbles, los mejores, por eso tenemos los genes Masen— **comenta divertida provocando que ambos nos echáramos a reír.

—**Papá estaría feliz por tu comentario, creo que deberíamos decirlo delante de él, sólo para ver lo orgulloso que se pondría—** digo logrando que volviéramos a reír, al imaginarnos a nuestro padre en dicha situación.

Estuvimos un rato más en la cafetería y hablamos de nuestras travesuras y anécdotas de cuando éramos niños y nos divertimos bastante al recordarlas, me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi hermanita, es mi mejor amiga; por ello tenemos confianza plena el uno en el otro, nos conocemos y entendemos a la perfección, y nunca habido ni hay secretos entre nosotros.

Una vez finalizamos nuestro desayuno, nos fuimos a dejar todo bien organizado para la fiesta. Primero nos dirigimos al establecimiento del catering para fijar la hora en la que llegaría la comida, después nos fuimos a comprar la bebida, mientras la pagaba quedamos con el encargado en que la llevarían en una hora a la fraternidad. Cuándo salíamos pensé que ya habíamos terminado de hacer todo, pero no, mi brujita dijo que falta algo importante que hacer y nos dirigimos al polígono industrial donde estaba situada la oficina de una organización de eventos. En el momento que entramos me di cuenta que era la empresa que contrataba tanto mamá como tía Esme cuando tenían que planificar una fiesta o un acto benéfico. Lizzie se acercó a la chica que había en la recepción y se saludaron con un abrazo— supongo que ya se conocían—después de saludarse, mi brujita hizo las presentaciones y me contó que estábamos allí, porqué nos iban hacer el favor de instalarnos dos barras para la bebida, una, la más grande en el jardín y la otra, la pondrían entre el comedor y la cocina. Nos comunicaron que en una hora y media las llevarían y nos la dejarían montadas para que no tuviésemos ningún problema. Como siempre mi brujita me sorprendió ya que estaba en todo y a nosotros se nos olvidó por completo; agradecimos el detalle y nos fuimos directo al campus ya que mi brujita había quedado con las chicas y mi muñequita para pasar el día.

Nada más llegar campus, estacioné mi volvo cerca de mi hermandad y me despedí con un abrazo y un beso en la frente de mi hermanita prometiendo vernos en la noche. Me dirigí hacia la hermandad, al entrar lo primero que escuché fue a Emmett que se estaba quejando porque le habían hecho levantarse pronto y no había podido desayunar lo que él quería.

—**Hola chicos. ¿Qué sucede?— **alzo la consiguiendo que me prestaran atención.

—**Hey Ed, ¿Dónde estabas? Estos idiotas me han despertado temprano con la excusa de que hay mucho que hacer, pero es una tontería ya que lo hicimos todo ayer—** se queja Emmett.

—**Siento desilusionarte Emm, pero hay bastante que hacer. He ido con Lizzie a comprar las bebidas y a ultimar los detalles de la comida, y ambas cosas llegaran en una media hora, así que vete a vestir y deja de actuar como un niño chico, que hay bastante que hacer— **explico.

—**El presidente habló, lo siento oso, pero tienes trabajo que hacer— **grita Thomas haciendo que los demás riamos al ver la cara de enfado del grandote.

—**Venga oso, no te pongas así, piensa que está noche te divertirás en la fiesta— **anima James.

—**Vamos Emmett, todos los años haces lo mismo deja de una vez de protestar y vete a vestir. No nos apetece seguir viendo tus calzoncillos de superman— **ordena Jasper y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

—**No os da vergüenza reíros de mí. Yo siempre os he apoyado en todo—** dice Emmett poniendo cara de pena.

—**Pobre Emmett ¡Qué pena nos das!— **clama Jake con sarcasmo.

—**Eddie defiéndeme, soy uno de tus mejores amigos— **mepide Emmett.

—**Lo siento Emmy, en está ocasión no tienes defensa alguna— **contesto con una sonrisa.

—**Con amigos como vosotros no me hace falta tener enemigos—** nos reclama Emmett.

—**Basta ya de tonterías oso, y ve a vestirte de una vez—** ordena Kevin con voz de mando.

—**Por pesados ya no me cambio, y tendréis que soportar verme lo que resta de mañana y tarde con mis calzoncillos de superman, hasta unas hora antes de que empieza la fiesta, que será cuando vaya a cambiarme— **nos informa Emmett mientras se sienta en el sofá.

—**¿Estas seguro Emmett?— **pregunta Laurent colocándose a su lado mientras mira a James, Kevin y Jacob, los cuales rápidamente se acercan dónde se encuentra el oso.

—**Muy seguro. De aquí, no me muevo— **afirma Emmett cruzando los brazos.

—**Está bien, tú lo has querido— **amenaza Laurent.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Emmett fue levantado del sofá por Laurent, James, Kevin y Jacob, que lo llevaron en volandas hacia su habitación. Nuestro amigo no paraba de soltar maldiciones mientras intentaba soltarse de ellos pero no podía, ya que le tenían bien cogido. Subimos detrás de ellos y vimos como entraban en su a habitación. Seguidamente entramos nosotros, Jasper fue a coger ropa de Emmett al armario, y Thomas y yo, nos acercamos para ayudar a los chicos a sujetar a Emmett. Entre todos conseguimos vestir a Emmett, aunque tuvimos que soportar sus berrinches e intentos de fuga. Después lo sacamos a la fuerza de su habitación ya que Emmett era capaz de encerrarse en ella y no salir hasta la fiesta.

Una vez que terminamos de hacer espacio en la cocina y terminar de acomodar las mesas donde colocaríamos la comida, nos fuimos al jardín a beber unas cervezas mientras esperábamos a que llegaran con las barras, la comida y bebida. Emmett no nos había hablado desde que salió de la habitación, seguía enfadado como un niño chiquito.

—**Emmett, ¿piensas seguir sin hablarnos?—** pregunta Jasper.

—**¡Olvidadme!— **gruñeEmmett.

—**Chicos, dejad al niño pequeño en paz, ya se le pasará el enfado—** se burla Kevin.

—**Kevin tiene razón, a los niños hay que darles su tiempo, para que se den cuenta de que no siempre pueden hacer lo que quieran— **declara sonriente Thomas y el resto reímos.

—**Os creéis muy chistosos, ¿verdad?— **refunfuña Emmett.

—**¡Madre mía! ¡Emmett ha hablado!— **exclama Jacob alzando las manos al aire.

—**Parad con las tonterías, hace rato que se me pasó el enfado—** declara Emmett.

—**Me alegro Emm de qué hayas recapacitado— **menciono sonriente palmeando el hombro de mi amigo, el cual me sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—**Ahora que el oso no está enfadado podemos hablar de las pruebas de acceso que podemos realizar— **propone James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**Ese tema me gusta mucho— **anuncia Emmett chocando la mano con James.

—**Antes de que hablemos de las pruebas de acceso. El otro día Rosalie y Tanya me comentaron que una de las pruebas que les pondrían a sus chicas, sería limpiar los baños de nuestra hermandad— **comunica Laurent.

—**Muy típico de Rosalie y Tanya, les encanta humillar a la gente— **murmuro y el resto asiente.

—**Con nosotros que no cuenten para esa prueba, además nunca nos preguntaron si lo podían hacer— **dice disgustado Jake; no le gusta que se humille a la gente, al igual que nosotros.

—**Y de hecho aquí, no lo harán. No podemos consentir una cosa así— **asevero serio.

—**Estoy con Ed, nosotros nunca hemos humillado a ningún futuro integrante como para dejar que las Kappa lo hagan en nuestra hermandad— **comenta Thomas y todos estamos de acuerdo.

Estuvimos hablando de posibles pruebas de acceso que podíamos hacer, algunas proposiciones de James y Emmett eran descartadas inmediatamente, ya que eran bastante locas; ambos se quejaban de que desechábamos la mayoría de sus ideas, pero es que eran una locura. Al final ambos aceptaron que teníamos razón; dejamos el tema aparcado ya que llamaron al timbre y como supuse primero llego la comida, quince minutos después la bebida, y a la media hora llegaron los chicos de la empresa de eventos y montaron las barras.

Los chicos me miraron extrañados y agradecidos ya que nos habíamos olvidado de ello; les mire y mencione Lizzie; ellos asintieron con una sonrisa entendiendo a la perfección.

Una media hora después llego el Disc-Jockey que comenzó a preparar todo, cuando termino nos informó que vendría en unas tres horas para tenerlo todo listo antes de la fiesta; nos despedimos de él quedando en vernos más tarde.

Cuando por fin terminamos todo pedimos unas pizzas para almorzar puesto que Emmett no aguantaba sus ganas de comer; de hecho se comió una pizza familiar solo y luego cogió un trozo de cada una de las nuestras que eran medianas. Emmett y su insaciable apetito.

Como todavía era temprano para irnos a preparar decidimos ir un rato a la sala de juegos y echamos unas partidas al billar, al futbolin y a los dardos. Nos divertimos mucho, aunque Emmett y Jasper se quejaban de vez en cuando, por eso les ignorábamos completamente.

James comentó que iba a salir a comprar tabaco y me ofrecí a acompañarle ya que estaba agobiado de estar todo el día en la casa y salir me vendría bien. Cuando íbamos a salir de la tienda me fijé que en ella se encontraban Rosalie, Alice y Tanya.

—**Ed, mira quienes están ahí—**indica James señalándolas**—****¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos a saludarlas y de paso darles la negativa para lo que quieren hacer en la hermandad?— **sugiere.

—**Me parece bien, pero hablas tú, porque yo pienso seguir actuando de la misma forma con la hueca de Tanya—** anuncio sacando las risas de mi amigo.

—**Te entiendo Ed, Tanya es insufrible, todo lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de estúpida—** comenta James con cara de asco.

Nos estábamos acercando dónde ellas se encontraban, cuando comencé a escuchar su conversación, y atónito me quedé cuando oí lo que hablaban. Tomé a James del brazo para escondernos de ellas, pero estando cerca para terminar de escuchar su conversación.

James me miró extrañado, así que le susurré que estaban hablando de planear algo en contra de Lizzie y Nessie, y quería escucharlo; James se tensó al escuchar mis palabras, y miró con furia en la dirección donde Rosalie, Alice y Tanya se encontraban; ya que para James Lizzie y Nessie eran sus hermanas y las quiere mucho, como él dice son sus niñas. Nos pusimos de espaldas a ellas como si estuviéramos ojeando algunas revistas y comenzamos a escuchar su conversación.

—**Chicas, ya tengo el plan para hacer que Lizzie y Nessie lo pasen mal— **anuncia Rosalie, mi querida prima— nótese mi sarcasmo—.

—**¿Cuál es el plan?— **pregunta feliz Tanya.

—**El plan trata de hacer creer a Lizzie y Nessie que Alice está arrepentida de su actitud y quiere volver a ser su amiga. De esa forma se gana su confianza y nosotras nos enteramos de todo, y cuando sepamos cuales son sus puntos débiles, les damos la puñalada y las humillamos— **explica Rose pagada de si misma.

—**Eres increíble Rose, es perfecto y una vez que sean humilladas, Edward volverá conmigo, y Alice y tú, tendréis a Jasper y Emmett a vuestros pies mientras que conseguís a vuestros verdaderos chicos. Aparte de que los chicos Alpha no las querrán volver a ver porque inventaremos algunas cosas para que se enfaden con ellas— **añade la arpía de Tanya.

—**¿Crees qué podrás hacerlo Alice?— **inquiere Rosalie.

—**¡****Claro qué puedo hacerlo! Se merecen lo que las va a pasar por decirnos mentiras sobre Tanya el año pasado, y hacer que Edward y el resto de los Alpha se hayan distanciado. Además de hacernos sufrir por quitarnos a nuestros amores— **declara la duende con veneno en su voz ¿Quiénes serían sus amores?

—**¿Cuándo comenzamos con el plan?— **cuestiona divertida Tanya.

—**¿Qué os parece está noche?— **propone Alice con malicia.

—**¿Qué tienes en mente hermanita?— **pregunta sonriente Rosalie.

—**Veréis, hoy en la noche irán a la casa Alpha para ver a sus hermanos y los chicos, pues nosotras estaremos fuera hablando con las futuras integrantes y por supuesto divinamente vestidas—**sonríe**—. En el momento que las veamos nos acercamos a ellas para saludarlas, que de seguro las acompañara la novata esa—**hace una mueca de disgusto**—. Entonces Tanya con su malicia las dirá algo y yo saldré en su defensa haciendo quedar mal a Tanya y luego miraré con arrepentimiento y nostalgia a Lizzie y Nessie, para que piensen que las echo de menos y las quiero de vuelta ¿Qué os parece? Es una buena idea— **explica orgullosa Alice.

—**Tienes una mente perversa hermanita, me encanta— **felicita Rose.

—**Me gusta mucho Alice ¡Está noche comienza la actuación!— **comenta con optimismo Tanya.

—**Chicas hay que contarle a Irina nuestro plan— **anuncia Alice.

—**Mejor no decirle nada a Irina, mi hermana ha cambiado en estos meses ya no es la misma, y no está de acuerdo con la manera que actuamos y tratamos a la gente, dice que nos creemos superiores. Esa es la razón por la que no confió en ella y es mejor que no sepa nada— **declara Tanya sorprendiendo a Alice y Rosalie e incluso a nosotros.

—**Menudo cambio el de nuestra Irina, qué pena que haya sido para peor. En ese caso mejor no contarle nada, y a partir de ahora mantengámosla apartada de nosotras. No nos podemos fiar de ella, es capaz de descubrirnos delante de los chicos o de Lizzie y Nessie— **menciona enojada Rosalie.

—**Estoy con mi hermana, cuanto menos contacto tengamos con ella mejor. No podemos confiar como hacíamos antes, lo siento Tanya— **agrega Alice.

—**No te disculpes Alice, mi hermana me ha defraudado y se merece quedarse sola. No me da pena ninguna— **declara Tanya.

—**Chicas vamonos que se hace tarde y nos tenemos que poner hermosas, y comenzar con el plan— **anima Rosalie.

Una vez las vi salir me di cuenta de que tenia los puños cerrados y que me estaban doliendo, pero era tal la rabia que tenía, que me daban ganas de matar a esas tres ¿Cuándo cambiaron tanto mis primas? ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta maldad? Han conseguido que las odie con todo mi corazón, pero que ni piensen que las dejare dañar a Lizzie y Nessie.

Salimos de la tienda como alma lleva el diablo, me fijé en James y estaba muy tenso, su mirada sólo reflejaba ira y furia, al igual que la mía; la única diferencia es que mis queridas primas habían conseguido que para mí, estuvieran muertas.

No sabía cómo contarle a Thomas lo que había escuchado, porque si a mí, me había costado horrores no ir dónde ellas estaban y matarlas, sé que a Thomas también le costaría bastante, no solo porqué Nessie fuera su hermana y la quiera con todo su alma, sino que también es por el amor que siente por mi hermanita; aunque Thomas no me ha contado nada, se nota lo enamorado que está de Lizzie y yo estaría más que feliz de que ellos estuvieran juntos si ambos sienten lo mismo, ya que le conozco de toda la vida y es como mi hermano. Siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro.

No me di cuenta de lo metido que me encontraba en mis pensamientos hasta que James me hizo volver a la realidad.

—**Ed, vamos a tomar algo al bar y de paso hablamos y nos tranquilizamos. No podemos llegar así a la casa, todos se darán cuenta de que algo nos pasa por lo alterados que estamos—**suspira**—, además debes informar a Thomas y es mejor que estés relajado para poder tranquilizarlo, aunque yo estaré a tu lado cuándo hables con él— **expresa James, que todavía esta enojado.

—**Sí vamos, necesito tomar algo y calmarme— **comunico.

—**Entonces vamos—**palmea mi espalda**—. Espero que no te moleste que hablemos de la conversación que escuchamos, ya que necesito desahogarme, de lo contrario voy por ellas y las mato— **gruñe James.

Entramos en una de las cervecerías que había en el campus y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada, ya que no queríamos que nadie nos molestase y de ese modo hablar libremente. Pedimos dos cervezas negras que enseguida nos trajo el camarero, se las pagamos y en cuanto lo vimos suficiente lejos de nosotros, comenzamos a charlar de lo sucedido un rato atrás.

—**T****e juró que he estado tentado en pegar a tus primas y a Tanya, no entiendo ese odio y envidia hacia Lizzie y Nessie. Si mis niñas son encantadoras, tiernas y dulces—** declara sonriendo al nombrar a sus pequeñas, como el las llama.

—**T****odo viene a raíz de algo que sucedió antes de acabar el primer trimestre del curso anterior—**me mira confuso**—. Recuerdas cuándo mi hermana y Nessie, abandonaron nuestra mesas para sentarse con los que hoy son sus amigos—**asiente con la cabeza**—.La razón es que no querían estar con Tanya, Alice y Rosalie, al principio no entendía porqué no hablaban entre ellas puesto que antes eran muy amigas; y tanto Thomas como yo, nos sentimos dolidos, pero luego nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió y entendimos su actitud— **explico debatiéndome en contarle o no lo sucedido.

—**Ed, me gustaría saber que sucedió, aunque entiendo si no me quieres contar—** dice dándome la posibilidad de decírselo o no.

—**Te voy a contar lo que ocurrió, pero James, prométeme que no le dirás que lo sabes ni a mi hermana ni a Nessie, ya que ellas no querían decirnos nada a Thomas y a mí, las obligamos a que lo hicieran—** anuncio y este asiente ante mi pedido.

Comencé a contarle la historia de lo que sucedió el año anterior y según iba narrando, notaba como James se enfadaba al saber lo que había hecho Tanya y cómo actuaron mis primas. En cuanto acabé de contarle todo, James no aguantó y saltó malhumorado.

—**Menudas zorras, no tiene nombre lo que hicieron esas tres—**en su voz se percibe lo enfurecido que esta en ese momento**—. Esto no puede quedar así, debemos hacer algo para que ese trío de arpías no les hagan daño a mis niñas— **declara James.

—**Claro qué vamos hacer algo. No voy a consentir que las hagan daño, pero primero debemos contárselo a Thomas y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar y no me refiero sólo por Nessie— **comento.

—**Yo tampoco sabría de que modo reaccionaría si se tratase de mi hermana y del amor de mi vida—**le mirosorprendido**—****¿Crees qué no me había dado cuenta? Sólo hay que ver como Thomas mira a Lizzie, es demasiado obvio— **menciona.

—**Creí que nadie más lo sabía, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado—** declaro.

—**Tranqui, que los únicos que lo sabemos somos tú y yo. Espero que Thomas se de prisa en declararse, Lizzie es una chica maravillosa y como no se de prisa se la quitaran de nuevo. Sólo espero que mi peke sienta lo mismo, pero algo me dice que no es así—** dice dejándome sorprendido e intrigado por sus últimas palabras.

—**Sí, más le vale, mi hermanita es un tesoro. Acuérdate cuando empezó a salir con Justin el año pasado, lo celoso que se puso cuando se enteró de su relación—** añado y reímos al recordarlo.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más mientras terminábamos nuestras bebidas ya que James pidió otras dos cervezas cuando estábamos a mitad de la conversación.

Una vez llegamos a la hermandad vimos que Jared salía de ella, en cuanto nos vio se acercó hacia nosotros, nos saludó y después me preguntó dónde podía localizar a mi hermana, ya que la había intentado localizar en su móvil y en el de Nessie pero que estaban apagados y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella; le conté que estaba con las chicas en el puerto marítimo y que no sabia a que hora llegaría, resopló y nos contó que querían ofrecerle el puesto de presidenta de su hermandad, ya que Ian y Steve se graduaron el año pasado y se habían quedado sin líderes; y que mi hermanita y Nessie con el carácter que tienen serían unas líderes geniales. James y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con él y le animé a que hablara con ellas ya que nos habían comentado que querían entrar en una fraternidad, y James añadió que contara con nosotros para ayudarle si no lo conseguía. Hablamos por un rato más y nos despedimos, ya que se hacía tarde y teníamos que ultimar los detalles antes de que comenzase la fiesta.

En el momento que entramos en la casa vimos a Emmett corriendo como loco de un lado para otro, llevando puesto sólo una toalla agarrada en la cintura. Miramos al resto de los chicos, quienes no paraban de reír al observarlo. En cuanto nos vieron, Jasper nos contó entre risas que Emmett no encontraba sus calzoncillos de la suerte, y nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos como locos.

—**Emmett ¿Qué te ocurre?—** bromea James.

—**James compañero ¿No habrás visto mis calzoncillos de la suerte?—** pregunta angustiado.

—**¿Tus calzoncillos de la suerte? ¿Cómo son?—** sigue burlándose James.

—**Mis calzoncillos de Bob Esponja— **grita Emmett.

—**Ah, pues los tienes colgados de la toalla que tienes anudada en la cintura— **contesta James señalando dónde estaba la prenda haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas, ya que lo sabíamos desde el principio.

—**¡Por qué no me lo habéis dicho!—** exclama Emmett.

—**No preguntaste brother— **bromea Jacob.

—**Idiotas— **bufa Emmett antes de marcharse a su habitación dejándonos en salón muertos de risa.

Cuando pararon las risas, me di cuenta que llegó el momento en el que tenia que hablar con Thomas; miré a James pidiéndole con la mirada que me acompañara.

—**Thomas hermano, necesitamos hablar contigo— **declaro serio.

—**¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Le ha sucedido algo Nessie?— **pregunta preocupado al ver nuestras caras.

—**No tranquilo, Nessie está bien. Sólo queremos contarte algo que hemos descubierto por casualidad y debes saberlo— **le informa James.

—**Vamos a la cocina, allí hablaremos sin que nadie nos interrumpa—** ordeno mientras me dirigía a la cocina seguido por ellos.

Una vez estuvimos sentados en la cocina, comencé a relatarle la conversación que escuchamos a Rosalie, Alice y Tanya, como me imaginé Thomas estaba más que furioso, quería ir a por ellas y pegarlas. Thomas decía que por muy caballerosos que somos, esas zorras se merecen una paliza y él se la daría; entre James y yo lo calmamos y conseguimos que no hiciese una estupidez; le dijimos que ahora que sabíamos lo que querían hacer, debíamos contárselo a las chicas cuando vinieran está noche para que estuvieran preparadas. Aparte nosotros estaríamos a su lado para que Tanya, Rosalie y Alice no lograran hacer nada, y James dijo que iba a pensar un plan para que el trío de arpías recibieran su merecido; estuvimos de acuerdo con él, decidimos que no cambiaríamos la forma de actuar con ellas para que no desconfiaran de nosotros, pero mi forma de actuar con Tanya sería la misma ignorarla y no dejarla que me tocase. En cuanto dimos por finalizada la conversación nos marchamos cada uno a nuestra habitación para prepararnos.

Una vez en mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue poner a Debuzzy para relajarme mientras me duchaba. Me vestí como me aconsejó mi brujita, elegante pero informal; me puse unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca ajustada marcando mi torso y encima una camisa de manga larga color gris abierta: me enrollé las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los codos y de calzado me puse unos náuticos color negro; una vez que terminé de afeitarme intenté hacer algo con mi cabello, como me fue imposible, seguí el consejo de mi hermanita, me peiné con los dedos mi húmedo y rebelde cabello. Me miré en el espejo y me vi realmente guapo. Esperaba que a mi muñequita Bella le gustase.

Cuando bajé los chicos ya estaban en el salón recibiendo a los antiguos integrantes Alpha. Me uní a ellos, saludando a muchos que conocía, cuando vi a David me alegré mucho, ya que era el antiguo líder. Él fue quien me seleccionó para que fuese el nuevo presidente, estuvimos hablando durante largo tiempo recordando anécdotas y contándome su nueva etapa como arquitecto. Me enteré que trabaja en New-mon, uno de los estudios más famosos de arquitectura. También me contó que se iba a casar, antes de poder felicitarle me entregó dos invitaciones, me dijo que una era para Lizzie y otra para mí, y que al igual que le había dicho al resto de los chicos esperaba que yo estuviese allí, ya que le haría mucha ilusión; le felicité por su compromiso con Claudia, su novia de toda la vida, una chica encantadora, y le prometí que Lizzie y yo estaríamos allí.

Me reuní con los chicos y empezamos hablar con la gente para que nos conociesen y se sintiesen cómodos, me fijé que había bastantes inscripciones, me alegraba que todo estuviese saliendo bien. La comida le encantaba a la gente, bebida había más que suficiente y los chicos que estaban de camareros eran muy simpáticos. Los chicos de la hermandad estaban haciendo genial su trabajo de anfitriones con la gente haciéndome sentir muy orgulloso .La música que el Disc-Jockey ponía era muy buena, ya que pinchaba música de todos los estilos y a la gente le encantaba, puesto que se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Noté que mi móvil comenzó a sonar, miré el número y no lo conocía pero aun así conteste; resulté ser Jared que me llamaba para decirme que Lizzie y Nessie habían aceptado, y que ya habían hecho su presentación y lo hicieron genial, me alegré mucho ante la noticia y felicité a Jared antes de colgar.

Me acerqué donde se encontraban James y Thomas charlando alegremente y les comuniqué la noticia, ellos se alegraron y dijeron que las reuniones ahora serian más divertidas.

Me fijé que Emmett estaba hablando por el móvil y me acerqué silenciosamente donde se encontraba, y escuché que estaba hablando con Lizzie; mira que le advertí que no la llamase y que las dejase disfrutar, pero como siempre no me hizo ningún caso. Cuando vi que acabó la llamada avisé a los chicos para que se acercaran, una vez estuvieron a mi lado les conté lo que había hecho Emmett y decidimos arrinconarlo.

—**¿Emmett con quién hablabas?— **interroga James.

—**Yo, con nadie— **intenta disimular.

—**¿Entonces qué hacías con el móvil?— **cuestiona burlón Thomas.

—**Está bien, hablaba con una chica. Mira que sois chismosos— **contesta nervioso.

—**¿La conocemos?—** vuelve a preguntar James haciendo que se pusiera aún más nervioso.

—**No pienso deciros quién es, no me preguntéis más— **contesta Emmett enfadado intentado que dejemos de interrogarle.

—**N****o habrás llamado a mi hermana ¿verdad?— **inquiero amenazante.

—**Qué tonterías dices Ed. Me hiciste prometer que no las molestase que ellas vendrían cuando quisiesen—** contesta intentando disimular.

—**Entonces a que se deben tus nervios— **declara Thomas, haciendo que los nervios de Emmett aumenten.

—**Yo no estoy nervioso. Vosotros alucináis— **declara.

—**¿Qué nos ocultas Emmett?— **interroga James con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—**Qué cosas decís, sabéis que nunca os ocultaría nada— **manifiesta cada vez más nervioso.

—**¿Sabes Emmett? Mejor deja de mentirnos— **amenazo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**Emm no sabes mentir, así que dinos de una vez a quien has llamado— **habla Thomas.

—**Ya os lo dije antes, con una chica, no seáis pesados—** repite intentando irse pero James lo toma del brazo y da la última estocada.

—**Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que nos diga la verdad—**Emmett mira sorprendido a James, esta a punto de contestar cuando este vuelve hablar**—. N****o te exigió Edward que no molestases a Lizzie, que estaban con sus amigas y que vendrían cuando terminasen, pero no le hiciste caso— **declara James con su sonrisa maliciosa, que deja a Emmett al descubierto.

—**Lo siento Edward, pero quería que vieran a ver mi bailecito, aparte tengo ganas de ver a la pequeña Swan—**se disculpa.

—**¿De qué te disculpas Emm?— **pregunta sonriente Kevin que viene acompañado de Jacob, Laurent y Jasper.

—**Emmett ha incumplido una promesa que le hizo a Ed— **comenta tranquilo James.

—**Has llamado a Lizzie y las has preguntado donde están. ¿Verdad?— **regaña con guasa Jasper.

—**Emmett, nuestras hermanas son mayores y saben cuidarse solas, deja de molestarlas, parece que el pequeño eres tú y necesitas atención— **ataca divertido Jacob y los demás intentamos aguantar la risa al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Emmett.

—**D****ejen de regañarle chicos, creo que nuestro Emmy ya aprendió la lección— **comenta con tono burlón Laurent haciéndonos más difícil el trabajo de no intentar reírnos.

—**Eddie perdóname, sólo quería saber cuanto iban a tardar— **sedisculpa de nuevo con voz de niño poniendo un puchero.

—**Estas perdonado Emmy, pero para la próxima te dejo fuera de las pruebas de acceso— **amenazo ocultando mi sonrisa con la mano porque la cara de nuestro amigo era un poema.

—**Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, pero por favor no me dejes fuera de las pruebas, por favor, por favor—** suplica con angustia en su voz.

—**Joder Emm, parece como si te amenazasen con quitarte el sexo—** bromea James y todos reímos.

—**¡Idiotas! Me largo a bailar y a buscar un ligue— **exclama Emmett antes de irse hacia la pista de baile y nosotros estallamos en carcajadas, no aguantamos más.

—**Siempre le hacéis lo mismo y él sigue cayendo todas las veces— **afirma divertido Kevin.

Seguimos riendo y luego comentamos que la fiesta estaba saliendo estupendamente y había bastantes chicos inscribiéndose. Nos estábamos riendo de un comentario de Laurent sobre las Kappa cuando un grito de James nos hizo callar y mirarle.

—**Vaya trío de Bellezas acaban de entrar— **grita James y todos miramos donde tenia enfocada su mirada.

Y no le quitaba la razón a mi amigo, ya que situadas en la puerta estaban tres ángeles bellísimos. Mi brujita iba preciosa, Nessie estaba muy guapa y mi muñequita estaba realmente hermosa. Eran las chicas más guapas de todo el campus, y creo que los chicos opinaban igual porque no les quitaban la vista de encima.

Me fijé donde miraba James y me di cuenta de que miraba a Thomas que observaba a Lizzie embobado; miré a James de nuevo y nos sonreímos de manera cómplice.

—**¡Madre mía, están preciosas!— **alaba Kevin y el resto asentimos.

—**Bella esta preciosa, joder con mi hermanita, y que decir de lo hermosas que están Lizzie y Nessie—** menciona Jake que observaba mucho a Nessie, vamos que se la come con la mirada.

—**Las tres están preciosas. Voy a tener que quitarle a los babosos de encima a mi prima—** comenta Jasper con una sonrisa mientras las admira.

—**Jake, la chica que está junto a mis niñas ¿Es tu hermana?— **pregunta James y Jake asiente.

—**Déjame decirte que es una hermosura— **declara Laurent con admiración sacándome un bufido, lo que hace que James me mire sonriente.

—**Lo siento Laurent, pero esa chica ya tiene a su chico— **susurra James sonriente para que sólo le escucháramos Laurent y yo. Luego me da una palmada en el hombro.

—**Gracias por la ayuda— **susurro sonriente a James.

—**De nada, para eso son los amigos, pero me vendría bien una ayudita con Victoria— **añade sonriente.

—**Cuentas conmigo para conquistar a Victoria— **menciono a James palmeando su espalda.

James me devuelve la sonrisa antes de salir corriendo en dirección a mi brujita, y los demás le seguimos para saludarlas. Vi como James se colocaba detrás de Lizzie para sorprenderla.

—**Hola, las estábamos esperando— **exclama divertido James alzando la voz mientras toma de la cintura a mi sorprendida hermanita, la cual pega un grito haciéndonos reír.

Cuando mi hermana se dio cuenta de que era James, se lanzó a sus brazos, este la tomó de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, parecían niños. Les dejamos solos y nos fuimos con Nessie y Bella.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	8. Bromas, Confesiones y ¿Amor?

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el octavo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**La canciones del capítulo:**

It´s Not Unusual **— **Tom Jones

S.O.S Recause Me ** — **Rihanna

Dreams** — **The Cranberries

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 8 Bromas, Confesiones y ¿Amor?_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Una vez que dejamos a Lizzie y a James con su cariñoso encuentro, nos acercamos donde estaban situadas Bella y Nessie, quienes observaban el encuentro entre Lizzie y James con una sonrisa en los labios; las saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, al dárselo a Bella lo hice un poco más largo cerca de la comisura de sus labios y susurré en su oído que estaba preciosa haciendo que apareciese ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Era aún más hermosa cuando se sonrojaba. Después le presentamos a Laurent, quien no intento ningún tipo de coqueteo por el comentario que anteriormente hizo James.

―**Hola hermosas, ya era hora de que llegaran ¿Cuántos pretendientes os han salido?― **interroga Jake con una traviesasonrisa en su cara.

―**Gracias por lo de hermosas, con respecto a los pretendientes no diremos nada. Lo sentimos chicos, es secreto― **comenta divertida Nessie mientras choca las manos con Bella y se miran con una sonrisa cómplice.

―**Chicas nos tenéis que decir, debemos proteger a nuestras niñas Alpha de los babosos y moscones del campus. Es nuestro deber― **declara un sonriente Jasper.

—**L****legáis un poco tarde chicos, porque nos hemos** **tenido que deshacer de una mosca bastante grande, pero del sexo contrario— **habla divertida Bella.

―**Joder, lo que faltaba, ya no solo tenéis locos a los chicos del campus, sino que ahora también a las chicas ¡Vaya trío!— **bromea Jake consiguiendo que nos riamos.

―**Jake gracias por tus piropos, pero te puedo asegurar que esa chica lo que menos siente por nosotras tres, es atracción— **declara Nessie y Bella asiente con una sonrisa.

―**¿Quién ha osado molestar a las chicas más hermosas del campus?― **pregunta amenazante y divertido Thomas.

―**Tranquilo hermanito sobreprotector, que no ha sido ningún chico. Ha sido la zorra más grande del campus, pero la hemos puesto en su sitio― **anuncia con una sonrisa traviesa Nessie.

―**¿Qué tontería ha dicho la hueca de Tanya está vez?― **gruño molesto. Tanya ya me tenía muy harto; oí como Bella y Nessie reían por llamarle hueca a Tanya, desvié mi mirada a Bella y está se sonroja de nuevo.

—**R****elájate Edward, que como siempre Lizzie puso en su lugar a esa descerebrada—** ríe Nessie.

―**No tienes de que preocuparte Ed, tu hermanita sabe defenderse sola. Menudo carácter tiene, es de temer― **bromea Kevin logrando que todos rompamos en risas, puesto que tiene toda la razón.

―**Kevin tiene razón Edward. Aunque lo que nos impresionó fue que Alice nos defendió―** anuncia Bella con una sonrisa, volviéndome loco.

Me quedé pensativo por lo dicho, Alice había comenzado su plan de venganza hacia mi brujita y Nessie, y creó que también incluirían a Bella. Miré a Thomas que tenía sus manos cerradas apretándolas fuertemente, debíamos hablar con mi brujita, Nessie y Bella rápidamente, para que esas tres arpías no consiguieran su cometido.

―**Hey, Edward, Thomas, volver a la realidad que os estamos hablando― **nos grita Laurent.

―**Lo siento me quedé pensando― **decimos ambos a la vez haciendo que estallen en carcajadas.

―**Chicos ¿Nos invitáis a tomar algo? ¿O vamos a quedarnos en la puerta toda la noche?― **pregunta divertida Nessie.

―**Claro, vamos―**afirmo**―****¿Nos acompañan bellas damas?― **sonríomientras le doy mi mano a Bella para que la tome, la cual acepta gustosa brindándome un tímida sonrisa. Jake no tarda en copiar mi gesto con Nessie, quien acepta divertida.

―**Hey, hay que esperar a Lizzie y James―** informa Jasper mientras los busca con la mirada.

―**Jasper eres muy despistado, hace diez minutos que James y Lizzie nos hicieron señas diciendo que iban a la barra ¿Dónde está tu cabeza? Ah ya sé, en Alice Cullen― **se burla Kevin.

―**Mira quién habla, él que tiene a Maggie todo el día en la cabeza― **se defiende Jasper.

―**Ya pero lo mío no tiene remedio, estoy hechizado que le voy hacer. Tú todavía tienes una oportunidad― **declara entre risas Kevin.

―**Kevin tiene razón Jazz, si de por sí eres un poco tonto, imagina como serías si te hechizaran. Por favor que eso no ocurra―** se burla Jake de su primo haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas de nuevo.

En lo que duró el trayecto de la puerta a la barra de bebidas que había en el jardín, Bella y yo íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban nos perdíamos en ellas, y es como si todo lo que hubiese a nuestro alrededor desapareciera. Sin embargo los gritos de los chicos haciendo bromas entre si, nos trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Una vez que llegamos a la barra, busqué con la mirada donde se encontraban James y mi brujita, los cuales estaban situados al final de está, riendo sin parar. Me encantó ver a Lizzie tan feliz. Avisé al resto y fuimos a su encuentro.

―**Hey pequeña, entiendo que quieras mucho a James, pero los demás estamos celosos. No piensas saludar― **habla sonriente Kevin a mi brujita.

―**No estéis celosos chicos, os quiero a todos con locura― **declara mi brujita sonriente antes de comenzar a saludar a los chicos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

―**Eso no es verdad, ya que a Edward le quieres mucho más― **expresa divertido Thomas, mientras saluda a Lizzie**.**

―**Mi hermanito es especial, nadie puede competir con él. Lo siento― **asevera feliz mi brujita mientras se lanza a mis brazos. La cojo con el brazo libre que tengo y beso su frente. Al separarnos se fija en que Bella y yo teníamos aún nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo que hace que nos sonría feliz.

―**Bella, él es James, mi mejor amigo junto con Diego. Es como un hermano para mí― **anuncia con cariño Lizzie.

―**Encantado Bella, es un gusto conocerte al fin. Me han hablado mucho y muy bien de ti― **se presenta James depositando un beso en su mejilla.

―**El gusto es mío, tanto Lizzie como Nessie hablan con mucho cariño de ti― **contesta con una hermosa sonrisa Bella.

―**Hechas las presentaciones, vamos a tomar algo― **propone Jasper antes de llamar al camarero.

―**Chicas ¿Qué queréis beber?― **pregunto.

―**Cerveza― **responden las tres a la vez y seguido se echan a reír.

―**Cerveza para todos Jasper―** grita Jake.

―**Jacob no hace falta que grites. Estoy a tu lado― **declara Jazz.

Una vez que teníamos las cervezas, los chicos le preguntaron a Bella sobre la carrera que estudiaría, ella les informó que estudiaría Derecho. Luego le pidieron que contase como consiguió vivir con sus hermanos y primo provocando que, Jasper y Jake la miraran con cara de no se te ocurra, pero está rodó los ojos ignorándoles y comenzó a contar anécdotas sobre ellos tres, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Al rato sonó el móvil de mi brujita, ella tomó su teléfono y al ver de quien se trataba se echó a reír, mientras les enseñaba a las chicas de quien se trataba consiguiendo que estas rodaran los ojos, y se uniesen a sus risas. Seguido nos mostró quien era logrando que todos sonriéramos.

James sonrió malicioso y pidió el móvil a Lizzie para contestar. Mi brujita se lo entregó divertida pidiéndole que lo pusiera en altavoz para poder escuchar todos, y James asintió travieso antes de descolgar.

―**Teléfono de Elizabeth Masen ¿Con quién hablo?―** interroga divertido James cambiado su voz.

―**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Lizzie?― **pregunta extrañado Emmett.

―**Disculpa, pero no te daré dicha información, hasta no saber quién eres―** se burla James.

―**No te incumbe quién soy, ahora mismo comunícame con Lizzie― **ordena molesto Emmett.

―**Primero no me hables así y segundo, no te pasare con Lizzie hasta no saber quien eres― **amenaza divertido James mientras los demás intentamos aguantar nuestras risas. James le hace una seña a Lizzie para que hable y está asiente para continuar con el show.

―**Amor, cuelga el teléfono, y volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo― **dice Lizzie con voz seductora intentando no reír.

―**¡****Mal nacido! ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Lizzie o te mato!—** advierte Emmett.

—**Amor, vuelve ya, y cuelga a quien sea. Bastante a interrumpido— **ordena Lizzie pareciendo molesta, siguiéndole el juego a James. Los demás estamos apunto de estallar a carcajadas,pero intentamos aguantar hasta que terminaran con la actuación.

—**Adiós desconocido. Mi chica me llama, y no vuelvas a molestar, o bajo y se lo digo a mi cuñado, que no creo que le agrade―** se despide con falso enojo James dando por terminada la llamada, y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Seguíamos riendo de la broma que James le acababa de hacer a Emmett con la ayuda de mi brujita, cuando el móvil de Nessie comienza a sonar, y cuándo ve de quien se trata, nos mira antes de soltar que era Emmett.

Miró a su hermano Thomas con una maliciosa sonrisa y este asiente anunciándonos que seguiríamos con el show, consiguiendo que volviéramos a reír. Nessie descuelga el teléfono pero no habla, sino que comienza a gemir y a decir obscenidades; al segundo Thomas también empieza a gemir y hablar sucio mientras Emmett grita el nombre de nuestra amiga histérico; seguidamente añadió unos cuantos insultos y amenazas al supuesto chico que estaba con Nessie. Se podía percibir lo enfadado que estaba por el tono de voz con el que gritaba, antes de que Emmett pudiese volver a gritar Nessie decidió finalizar la llamada y apagar el móvil. Después miró sonriente a su hermano y declaró que eran unos grandes actores, que si en el futuro no conseguían trabajo de lo que habían estudiado siempre se podían dedicar a la actuación, junto con James y Lizzie. Luego todos rompimos en risas.

―**Os apuesto que Emmett aparece como loco, en menos de cinco minutos― **garantiza Laurent.

―**Eso seguro, lo que tengo ganas de ver es como va explicarnos cómo se enteró― **se burla Jake.

―**Conociendo a mi hermano oso, estará pensando alguna manera de explicaros sin revelar la verdad―** comenta divertida Bella.

―**Sí, pero todos sabemos que las excusas de Emmett son nefastas. No sabe mentir y siempre es descubierto― **declara Jasper.

―**Esa es una de las razones por las que le gastamos bromas―** dice divertido Kevin.

―**Sí, la otra es devolverle de alguna manera sus bromas y comentarios― **concluye Thomas.

―**Hay que preparar la estrategia, Emmett no tardara en llegar―** propone James.

—**Ya sé lo que vamos hacer—**sonríe maliciosa mi brujita. Miedo me da**—. Nosotras nos vamos a por unas cervezas cuando veamos venir a Emmett, y regresaremos en el momento justo cuando os confiese la verdad―** planea.

―**Eres una diablilla. Me encanta― **menciono cariñoso a mi hermana.

―**Chicos, vosotros debéis hacernos una señal en el momento que mi hermano empiece a confesar, y entonces aparecemos nosotras con las bebidas― **propone Bella con una traviesa sonrisa.

―**Y la señal será, que Ed pase sus manos por su cabello es un gesto muy común en él, y de esa forma Emmett no se dará cuenta― **habla emocionada Nessie por el plan.

―**Chicas dais miedo** **¡V****aya tres os habéis juntado!― **bromea divertido Kevin.

―**Amigo tienes toda la razón, si Nessie y Lizzie ya eran un peligro, ahora con Bella va a ser mortal― **declara divertido Jacob.

―**Qué podemos decir, somos estupendas― **menciona mi brujita.

―**Encantadoras― **exclama Nessie.

―**Maravillosas― **añade Bella.

―**Las mejores― **gritan alegres las tres mientras se abrazan.

―**Chicos, os presento a los Ángeles de Charlie―** bromea Jasper señalándolas.

―**Seguro que papá estaría de lo más feliz― **ríe Jacob.

―**Sinceramente os queda bien el nombre― **menciono dándoles mi sonrisa torcida.

A lo lejos divisamos como Emmett se dirigía a nuestro encuentro. Su cara denotaba molestia y al mismo tiempo indecisión por la explicación que nos daría. Mi brujita, Nessie y Bella se fueron en busca de las bebidas. En el momento que Bella separó su mano de la mía, sentí un gran vació, la necesitaba a mi lado, de está noche no pasaba, Bella sabría cuales son mis sentimientos; posteriormente pediría el favor a mi brujita para poder quedarme a solas con Bella.

Deje mis pensamientos aun lado. Primero debíamos desenmascarar a Emmett, esto iba a resultar chistoso, sobre todo cuando se enterase de que todo había sido una broma por no cumplir sus promesas.

―**Chicos menos mal os encuentro, me urge vuestra ayuda― **comunica Emmett con angustia.

―**¿Qué sucede? Se te nota perturbado― **interroga Thomas.

―**Me han contado que vuestras hermanas están teniendo sexo con unos chicos― **murmura Emmett nervioso.

―**No debes alterarte, seguro es un rumor― **expreso tranquilo restándole importancia, sé que eso le pondrá de los nervios.

―**No es un rumor, es la verdad. La persona que me avisó es de confianza― **intenta convencernos, pero denota inquietud.

―**Me alegro por ellas, seguro están disfrutando―** habla Thomas sonriente, logrando que Emmett se quede perplejo

―**¡Vosotros estáis locos!―**nos señala exaltado**—. Si las dañan, os pesara la culpa― **advierte cruzándose de brazos.

―**Emmett deja el histerismo, sabes de sobra que Lizzie y Nessie pueden defenderse solas, no precisan de nosotros―** declara James mientras le pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

―**Por favor chicos vamos a buscarlas, sólo para saber que están bien― **suplica Emmett haciendo un puchero.

―**Hermano, si hacemos eso, sólo vamos a importunar y conseguir que se enfaden con nosotros― **menciona Jake con una sonrisa que no dura mucho, ya que de pronto su expresión pasa a ser seria.**―****¿Qué nos estás ocultando?―** lemira molesto y esperando su contestación.

―**Yo...yo...nada―** tartamudea inquieto desviando la mirada de Jake.

―**Maldita sea Emmett, nos estas mintiendo, di la verdad de una vez― **exclama enfurecido Jasper. Rápidamente paso mis manos por mi pelo avisando a las chicas para que se acerquen, ya teníamos al oso donde queríamos.

―**Estamos esperando―** exige James molesto. Somos grandes actores.

―**Sólo os pido que no os enfadéis, pero llamé nuevamente a Lizzie y contestó un chico, luego telefoneé a Nessie y oí como tenia sexo con alguien― **nos suplica bajando la mirada al suelo arrepentido.

―**Ya lo sabíamos, queríamos darte un escarmiento, todo fue una broma― **ríe Kevin y Emmett nos mira sorprendido.

―**Sí, eres demasiado sobreprotector y pesado oso― **habla seria Bella saliendo detrás de mí junto con mi brujita y Nessie, que traen cara de enfado asuntando a Emmett.

―**Emmett sabias que estábamos con nuestras amigas, mi hermano te lo dijo, es mas, te exigió que no molestaras, y no sólo nos llama una vez, sino que a la media hora lo vuelves hacer. Somos mayorcitas no necesitamos guardaespaldas― **habla con rabia mi brujita, su mirada esa aterradora, si no supiera que está actuando me moriría de miedo.

―**Esperamos que hayas aprendido la lección, pues la próxima vez será peor― **amenaza Nessie mirándolo furiosa.

―**Oso, no sabes lo decepcionadas que nos tienes, si no hubieses estado ligando, te habrías dado cuenta que llevábamos aquí bastante tiempo― **murmura Bella entre dientes con una violenta mirada. Nuestro amigo no sabía que decir, en su mirada se nota lo asustado y culpable que se siente, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de las chicas; Dios que grandes actrices son.

―**Chicos, aquí están las cervezas―**sonríe Nessie mientras nos entrega la bebida**―. L****o siento osito, no te trajimos nada― **se burla consiguiendo que rompamos en risotadas. Nos es imposible contenernos más ante la mira de desconcierto de Emmett.

―**Me habéis asustado imbéciles, ha sido una broma de mal gusto―** bufa haciendo que rodemos los ojos y continuemos tronchándonos de risa.

―**Osito no estamos molestas, sólo deja de ser tan sobreprotector y vamos a divertirnos― **anima Nessie haciendo que el oso sonría, dejándonos ver sus hoyuelos.

―**Princesa, ¿te decidiste por alguna fraternidad?― **pregunta con interés Jacob y me acuerdo de la buena noticia que Jared me dio.

—**Sí Jake, ya tengo fraternidad y mis lideres son geniales, además las quiero muchísimo― **ríe Bella mirando con complicidad a mi brujita y a Nessie.

―**¿Cuál es la fraternidad que tendrá el honor de contar contigo?―** interroga curioso Jasper.

―**No sólo contaran conmigo, sino también con Lizzie y Nessie, y gracias a ellas me libro de las pruebas de acceso― **comenta feliz Bella abrazando a Lizzie y Nessie.

―**Genial, pero dinos de una vez que fraternidad es. Lo único que tenemos claro es que no es la fraternidad Kappa―** ríe Thomas.

―**Lógicamente las Kappa no son, sabéis que no aguantamos a esas barbies― **contesta Nessie con cara de asco, que hace que sonría.

―**Vamos brujita dales la noticia de una vez. Estoy feliz por vosotras― **sonrío ganándome una sorprendida mirada de mi hermana. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hablar la abrazo mientras susurro en su oído _**"Jared"**_**.**

―**Está bien, prestad atención, solo lo diré una vez. Pertenecemos a la fraternidad Zeta y delante de vosotros tenéis a la presidenta y vicepresidenta de la hermandad― **habla sonriente mi brujita señalándose primero ella y luego a Nessie.

―**Felicidades chicas, esto va a ser la bomba― **chilla emocionado Kevin, quien las abrazaba. Cuando termina su abrazo nos acercamos los demás a felicitarlas.

―**Ed, Emmett, la próxima reunión de hermandades la tenéis que grabar, hay que ver la caras de Tanya y Rosalie al enterarse― **se burla James haciendo que todos nos riamos de nuevo.

―**No va hacer falta que lo graben, Victoria y Katherine dijeron que ellas se encargarían de grabarlo y subirlo a you tube― **ríe Nessie.

―**¡****Esa es mi chica! Ahora entendéis porqué Victoria me tiene loco― **menciona con efusividad James; mi brujita se acerca a él y le susurra _**"cuenta con mi ayuda"**_, James la sonríe mientras la abraza fuertemente.

Mientras tomábamos otras cervezas, las chicas nos contaron como resultó todo para que aceptaran y como fue la presentación. También James y yo les relatamos como nos habíamos encontrado con Jared y nos había comunicado lo que pretendía hacer, y que hace un par de horas más o menos me llamó para darme la noticia.

―**Chicos vamos a bailar, hay que mover el esqueleto― **anima Nessie tomando a Bella de la mano y dirigiéndose donde la gente esta bailando.

―**Vamos a bailar vampirito― **sonríe mi brujita tomando mi mano y alejándome de los chicos, que segundos después acompañan a Bella y Nessie.

―**Vampirito escúchame con atención, en diez minutos Nessie y yo con ayuda de James distraeremos a los chicos para que puedas bailar con Bella y llevarla algún lugar donde podáis hablar a solas. Te recomiendo nuestra calita en la playa, ese lugar sólo lo conocemos nosotros― **explica feliz y sonriente mi brujita mientras bailamos.

―**Gracias preciosa, estaba por pedir tu ayuda, te has adelantado― **digo envolviéndola en mis brazos y besando su frente.

―**Se nota que necesitáis estar a solas, lleváis mirándoos toda la noche y cada vez que podéis os tocáis. Por dios habéis estado tomados de la mano buena parte de la noche― **comenta divertida.

―**Hey par de dos, venid aquí― **nos ordena sonriente James.

Mi brujita jaló de mi brazo y nos acercamos donde estaban el resto bailando, James se situó a mi lado y en un movimiento que nadie percibió me entregó las llaves de su moto; le miré sin entender a lo que me contestó, _**"si tu volvo desaparece se notaría mucho, suerte"**_, antes de marcharse a bailar con mi brujita dejándome solo apropósito, ya que Bella se encontraba también sola a mi lado. Me acerqué y le pregunté si quería bailar, a lo que aceptó gustosa.

Fue casualidad o tal vez no, ya que estando mi brujita y James de por medio me da mucho que pensar, ya que en el momento en el que Bella aceptó bailar conmigo comenzasen a sonar canciones lentas y sexys. Miré hacía dónde se encontraban mi brujita y James, los cuales me sonreían; ahí entendí que nada fue casualidad, articulé un mudo gracias con los labios y ellos en respuesta levantaron su pulgar volviendo a bailar.

Tomé la mano de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, para poder mezclarnos entre la gente y bailar. Acerqué a Bella a mi cuerpo rodeándola con mis brazos por la cintura, automáticamente ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello pegándose más a mí, una sensación de electricidad y necesidad recorrió mi cuerpo y el suyo también, ya que noté como se estremeció. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos, sin poder detener los impulsos de mi cuerpo me incliné y besé con ternura esos deliciosos labios que desde la primera vez que los vi, desee probarlos; en ningún momento me separó sino todo lo contrario, respondió mi beso y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos apretándose más a mi cuerpo; instintivamente mis brazos se ciñeron más a su cintura no dejando ningún espacio entre nosotros, con mi lengua pedí permiso para poder profundizar el beso, Bella abrió sus labios dándome acceso a internarme en su boca, que invadí como loco explorando cada rincón de ella y robándome su sabor; comenzamos una hermosa lucha entrelazando nuestras lenguas y saboreándonos, era increíblemente delicioso. El beso pasó a ser mas lento y tierno acabando en un en unos cariñosos roces de labios. Nos separamos y nuestras miradas decían todo, no hicieron falta palabras. Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la música no sé en que momento ni de que modo nos encontrábamos acariciándonos lentamente, y besándonos como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello. Dios sus labios eran dulces, carnosos y embriagadores. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por ver quien manejaba la situación; cuando nos separábamos por necesidad de aire, rápidamente volvíamos a besarnos, nos necesitábamos desesperadamente.

El ritmo de la música, hizo que la gente comenzase a vitorear alegres ante la canción "Recuse me" de Rihanna, haciendo que nos separamos pero no por mucho tiempo. Giré a Bella dejándola de espaldas a mí y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, perdiendo mi cara entre su pelo y colocando mis manos en sus caderas; ella llevó sus brazos hacia mi cuello mientras movía sus caderas contra mi cuerpo haciendo que nos moviésemos al ritmo de la música. Ambos estábamos muy excitados y mi amigo comenzó a reaccionar en el momento que Bella empezó a restregarse contra mi, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo por el mió al son de la música, mientras mis manos acariciaban su costados rozando el lateral de sus pechos y terminando de posarlas en su vientre y estrechándola más a mí, para que notase lo excitado que me tenía. Al notar mi miembro contra su espalda gimió volviéndome más loco de lo que ya me encontraba; empecé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, ella ladeó su cabeza para darme más espacio, subí hasta su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja consiguiendo que volviera a gemir estremeciéndose en mis brazos; la giré colocándola justo enfrente de mi introduje una de mis piernas pegando su torso al mío, coloqué sus manos en mi cuello y las mías las lleve de nuevo a sus caderas haciendo que nos moviéramos al ritmo de la música.

Bella comenzó a llevar sus manos a mi torso acariciándolo, llevé mis manos a su trasero pegándola más a mí para que notase a mi amigo, ante el contacto gimió y empezó a frotarse contra él, bajé una de mis manos acariciando su pierna hasta posarla en su muslo donde le di un apretón para luego tomar su pierna y apoyarla en mi cintura donde seguí acariciándola; ella comenzó a besarme el torso a la vez que seguía su fricción sobre mi miembro que estaba apunto de explotar en mi pantalón, llevé mis labios a su cuello depositando pequeños besos en el; echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aproveché a dejar un rastro de besos llegando hasta donde empezaba su escote, consiguiendo que diera pequeños gemidos; subí mi mirada y me encontré con la suya que estaba igual de oscurecida que la mía por el deseo y la pasión que sentíamos en estos instantes. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello acariciando mi cabello, la otra bajó hasta mi trasero donde dio un apretón que consiguió que no hubiese espacio entre nosotros; cuando se mordió el labio para evitar que se escapase un gemido, me volví loco y ataque su boca de una forma voraz, respondiéndome ella con igual intensidad, finalizamos el beso al mismo tiempo que la canción llegó a su fin consiguiendo que poco a poco y con reticencia separarnos, pero lo hicimos.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido pero por lo visto nadie se percato.

Lleve de nuevo mi mirada a Bella, quien me sonrió y comenzó acercarse lentamente mordiéndose el labio de una manera muy sexy, que me volvía loco. Cuando pegó su cuerpo al mió automáticamente mis brazos la rodearon haciendo que se estremeciera, levanté su rostro para besar sus labios, que se convirtieron en mi adicción.

―**Edward― **gime sin poder evitarlo sobre mis labios.

―**Bella― **susurro jadeante a causa de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos**―. D****ebemos parar, este no es el mejor lugar― **hablo entrecortadamente.

―**Mmmmm...― **no puede decir más ya que al moverse al son de la música nota mi miembro en su vientre y se restriega gimiendo. Estoy caliente, demasiado caliente y la proximidad del cuerpo de Bella no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

―**Me tienes loco...si...sigues así no voy a poder parar―**afirmo mirándola con deseo. Está mujer es mi perdición.

―**No quiero que pares…llévame a otro lugar― **declara sensual entrelazando sus manos en mi cabello acercándome a ella y rozando nuestros labios.

―**Vamonos de aquí, necesito hacerte mía, mi cuerpo anhela sentirte― **susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja ganándome un gemido de su parte.

―**No puedo esperar más, llévame a un lugar donde puedas estar dentro de mí―** menciona jadeante besando mi cuello.

―**Larguémonos de aquí…necesito hacerte gritar de placer― **sentencio besando sus labios antes de separarnos.

No espere más, tomé su mano arrastrándola hacia la salida, escuchaba como soltaba pequeñas risitas, una vez fuera de la casa vimos a lo lejos a James y a mi hermana, que al vernos sonrieron y nos gritaron.

―**Disfrutad y cuidadme la moto― **ríe James antes de encenderse un cigarro.

―**Hermanito, cuñadita, no os preocupéis tenéis cuartada, divertiros― **anuncia sonriente Lizzie, que esta sentada al lado de James.

―**Gracias― **contestamos Bella y yo al unísono, lo que hace que nos riéramos.

En cuanto llegamos a la moto de James, ayude a Bella a subir después me monté y ella enrolló fuertemente sus brazos en mi cintura y arranqué feliz al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, y puse rumbo a la cala en la playa.

Cuando llegamos al tramo final de la playa, aparqué la moto ya que para acceder a la cala teníamos que pasar por las rocas y debíamos ir andando. Una vez me bajé de la moto y me acerqué a Bella para ayudarla a bajar; me fijé que iba hacia la playa así que agarré su mano con delicadeza avisándola que esa no era la dirección que tomaríamos.

―**¿No íbamos a la playa?―** pregunta sorprendida por mi reacción.

―**Claro que venimos a la playa, sólo que aquí no, acompañame― **explico sonriendo y cogiendo su mano para que me siguiera.

Cuando terminamos de pasar las rocas, apareció ante nosotros una pequeña e íntima calita rodeada de árboles, que impedía que nadie pudiera verte y podías bañarte sin peligro, ya que no cubría mucho.

―**Este lugar es hermoso― **habla sorprendida observando a su alrededor.

―**Vamos a sentarnos cerca de la orilla― **anuncio cogiendo su mano llevándola conmigo. Nos sentamos y la abrazo por la cintura acercándola más a mí; ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

―**¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?― **pregunta con una maravillosa sonrisa mirando hacia el mar.

―**Fue hace seis años. Lizzie tenía catorce años y yo quince. Vinimos a pasar el día en familia, no recuerdo que sucedió pero Rosalie gritó a mi hermana y está salió corriendo enfadada por no darle un tortazo—**sonrío**—. Yo la seguí y comenzamos hablar mientras paseábamos llegando hasta donde se encuentran las rocas; entonces a Lizzie se le ocurrió subir por las rocas para apreciar la vista y divisamos una gran arbolada, nos animamos y bajamos a ver como era y nos encontramos este lugar—**beso sus cabellos**—. Desde ese día se convirtió en nuestro lugar secreto, aquí es donde venimos cuando queremos evadirnos del mundo, ya que nadie mas conoce de su existencia― **explico sonriente por el recuerdo.**―****¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la orilla?―** propongo alegre por tenerla junto a mí.

―**Me encantaría, vamos― **sonríe con ternura.

Nos descalzamos y me incorporé tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nos acercamos a la orilla y comenzamos a pasear mientras el agua mojaba nuestros pies, empezamos hablar sobre varias cosas entre ellas de nuestra infancia, familia, amigos y sobre nuestras antiguas relaciones.

Bella lanzó una patada al agua salpicándome sin querer, hecho que aproveché para salpicarla y entre risas empezamos a jugar terminando empapándonos por completo. En el instante que nuestras miradas se encontraron, tomé a Bella de la cintura pegándola a mí y acaricie su mejilla con ternura consiguiendo que me sonriera mientras mordía su labio, volviéndome loco cada vez que hacia eso; pues lo encontraba condenadamente sexy.

―**La próxima vez que hagas eso, te voy a besar― **aviso con una sonrisa acariciando sus labios con mis dedos, consiguiendo que dejase de morderlos.

Bella se separó lo justo para poder acariciarme con ternura la mejilla y llevó su dedo a mis labios para rozarlos, no pude contenerme y mordí su dedo, dio un pequeño salto por mi reacción consiguiendo que nos tropezáramos y cayésemos en la arena, al tenerla agarrada de la cintura, ella quedó encima de mí, nos pudimos evitar reírnos por la situación. Al mirarnos de nuevo me fijé que Bella se está mordiendo el labio de nuevo y como la avisé anteriormente me acerqué a sus labios besándolos con delicadeza y ternura. Cuando finalizamos el beso junté nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarnos, vi como Bella me tomaba del cuello de la camisa acercándose a mis labios lentamente, estaba intentando contenerme ya que quería expresarle mis sentimientos pero me lo estaba poniendo muy complicado.

―**Bella...yo...― **intento hablar pero no me salen las palabras, me encuentro nervioso y tímido por primera vez en mi vida.

―**Shsss...no hables por favor...―**me silencia posando suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, muerde su labio inferior nerviosa antes de volver hablar**―. T****e necesitó― **murmura inclinando su cabeza y acortando el pequeño espacio que separan nuestros labios.

Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos, primero suaves y tiernos, siendo pequeñas caricias, mis manos se aferraron su cintura, apretándola más a mí, haciendo que notase como mi miembro reaccionaba ante sus caricias, ella gimió al notar a mi amigo y devoró mis labios de manera voraz.

Apenas nos separábamos unos segundos, lo justo para respirar, no dábamos tregua alguna al fuego que nuestros cuerpos transmitían, cada parte de nuestro cuerpo que acariciábamos, cada beso que nos dábamos, cada roce de nuestra piel hacia que sintiese mágicas sensaciones que nunca en mi vida habían existido.

Nuestras manos se movían frenéticas por nuestros cuerpos, agarré su trasero pegándola más a mí evitando cualquier minúsculo espacio entre nosotros, ella comenzó a moverse encima de mí, haciendo que mi miembro se endureciera más, la incorporé para que quedásemos sentados y poder quitarnos la estorbosa ropa que separaba nuestras pieles, ella me miró sin comprender.

―**Ed...Edward...no pares...por favor...― **consigue decirme entre besos.

―**No pienso parar...no sabes lo que te deseo...y no puedes hacerte una idea de cuanto te necesito―** digo contra la piel de su cuello, al a vez que lo beso.

Volvía a su boca, está vez besándola sin tregua alguna y demostrándola toda la pasión y deseo que tenía, mi lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca, sin dejarme un solo recoveco.

Se colgó de mi cuello, sin dejar de besarme nuestros besos cada vez eran más apasionados y demandantes, la alcé y la senté ahorcajadas sobre mí, ella enrolló sus piernas aprisionando mi cintura, sintiendo el placentero roce de nuestra intimidad haciéndonos soltar gemidos de placer, una de mis manos recorrió su columna y la otra la llevé a su pierna acariciándola.

Sin dejar de besarnos, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de mi camisa para deslizarla por mis hombros, terminé de quitármela mientras ella agarró el extremo de mi camiseta sacándomela a trompicones, comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos por mi pecho acariciando mis abdominales y cada lunar que había en el, excitándome cada vez más.

Besaba y mordía cada célula de su cuello tiernamente como una caricia, mi aliento en su cuello le producía cosquillas, mis labios volvieron a los suyos mientras llevaba mis manos fueron al borde su blusa haciéndola desaparecer junto con su camiseta, Dios era hermosa su piel suave y sus pechos redondos y perfectos, mis manos subían y bajaban acariciando sus costados, mientras Bella dejaba un reguero de besos en mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, lleve mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordí ganándome un gemido de su parte, mientras que mis manos rápidas y concisas se desprendían de su sujetador dejándome una maravillosa vista de sus deliciosos pechos, mis manos acariciaron sus pechos y sus sensibles pezones que en seguida se endurecieron, ante el roce de mis dedos, su espalda se arqueó en un movimiento involuntario y tuve que agarrarla fuertemente de la cintura; ante tal imagen no dude un instante en besar y morder sus labios haciéndola jadear.

Necesitaba acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo por lo que lentamente la tumbé sobre la arena, miré su cuerpo detenidamente y antes de tumbarme encima de ella, susurré en su oído hermosa, fui acariciando con mi lengua desde su cuello bajando por su cuerpo deteniéndome en sus pechos donde comencé jugar con ellos, mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba uno con mis manos, mi boca estaba ocupada con el otro, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos con los dientes consiguiendo que sus pezones se endureciesen más, introduje en mi boca el otro pecho mientras mi mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el pezón del pecho que anteriormente estuvo en mi boca, no dejé de lamer y chupar; me encantaba oírla gemir y jadear al notar mis caricias y mis labios en sus pechos, que eran perfectos para mí, cabían maravillosamente en mis manos, no podía dejar de morderlos, lameros y masajearlos; Bella me apretaba contra sus pechos para que no me detuviera.

―**Ed...ward...ahhhhhhhh...― **jadea Bella ante mis caricias, mientras desliza sus manos por mi espalda, dejándolas en mi trasero donde me aprieta contra ella, respondo mordiendo uno de sus pezones tirando suavemente de el, consiguiendo que un cosquilleo de placer la reciba, me incorporo lo suficiente para acercarme a su boca que no tardo en morder suavemente, delineo mi lengua sobre su labio inferior y tiro de el.

Nuestras miradas reflejaban el deseo y la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro me incorporé lentamente ganándome un gruñido por parte de Bella que silencié con mis labios, bajé lentamente una de mis manos por su cuerpo, llegando a su cintura que recorrí con un dedo para terminar desabrochando el pantalón y quitándoselo de su cuerpo dejándola sólo con un diminuto tanga de color negro, la recorrí de arriba abajo con la mirada, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo y dejando suaves besos en su vientre y ombligo.

―**Ed...Edward...no me tortures...te necesito― **suplica entre jadeos acariciando mi cabellos.

―**¿Ansiosa?―**sonrío ante el gruñido de Bella**―. T****e dije que te iba hacer de gritar de placer, esto sólo es el principio―**susurro y beso su cuello**―. A****quí puedes gritar lo que quieras, nadie va a escuchar tus gritos de placer― **murmuro mientras acaricio sus piernas acercándome a su intimidad, levanto una de sus piernas colocándola en mi trasero.

Junte nuestras bocas hundiendo nuestras lenguas en ellas al unísono, dándonos un beso lleno de bastante carga sexual que exigía intimidad, comencé a bajar dejando besos por todo su cuerpo noté como se estremecía ante mis besos y caricias cuando llegué a su vientre abrí sus piernas y una de mis manos empezó a masajear su clítoris por encima de la ropa mientras la otra acariciaba codiciosa sus pechos.

―**¿Te gusta mucho este tanga?―** pregunto, antes de romperlo con mis dedos para seguir masajeando su intimidad.

―**No...era...de mis...preferidos― **menciona acalorada y sonrojada, haciéndola parecer aún más sexy.

No dije nada más abrí sus piernas y soplé sobre su intimidad haciendo que Bella se removiese buscando contacto y gimiese, me separé para poder recorrer con la mirada su hermoso cuerpo desnudo finalizando en su intimidad, donde no dilaté más la situación ya que estaba ansioso por saborearla y probar su delicioso manjar; sin más dilación introduje mi lengua y comencé a moverla lentamente sobre los pliegues de sus labios, me separé brevemente para poder apreciar su cara de placer, pero ante el bufido de Bella volví al ataque pero está vez lamía y chupaba más veces y con mayor rapidez, haciendo que su cuerpo no parara de retorcerse de placer. sin descanso alguno, según lamía y chupaba sumando más mi intensidad, sus jadeos aumentaban al mismo tiempo, mordí su clítoris, haciendo que su espalda se encorvase, sonríe en su sexo y se estremeció, note que estaba cerca y aumenté mis embestidas con mi lengua notando como me aprisionaba con sus piernas ante la llegada de su orgasmo que chupé y saboreé entero hasta la última gota; sin darle tiempo a descansar introduje dos dedos y comencé a retorcerlos en su interior bombeando con rapidez, notando la suavidad de su interior, llevé al mismo tiempo mi lengua a su clítoris donde lo lamía al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con mis dedos, enrolló sus dedos en mi cabello apretándome contra su cuerpo; me excitaba muchísimo que quisiera más y gustoso se lo daba, así que introduje un dedo más mientras seguía embistiéndola con mis dedos, me separé para ver su cara de puro placer. Estaba gloriosa y salvaje, seguí con el vaivén de mis dedos mientras con mi otra mano masajeaba sus pechos y mi lengua los chupaba.

―**Edward...ahhhhhh...mummmmmm...me corro― **grita entre gemidos.

―**Vente para mi preciosa...córrete...necesito volver a probarte― **susurro sobre su pezón, incrementando el ritmo de mis dedos, beso sus labios mordiendo el labio y bajo rápidamente a su entrepierna donde coloco mi lengua y trago todo el placer del segundo orgasmo de mi muñequita.

―**Eres exquisita, sabes delicioso, tu sabor es increíble― **ronroneo.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados, dejando caer sus piernas que estaban como gelatina debido al placer que la propine, me tumbé junto a ella y comencé a darle pequeños besos por su cuerpo acabando con suave beso en sus labios.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se colocó encima de mí, dejándome tumbado en la arena, me besó apasionadamente haciendo que mi amigo le diera la bienvenida, siguió con mi cuello, la barbilla, cuando llegó a mi pecho empezó acariciarlo al mismo tiempo dejaba besos por donde antes sus manos acariciaron se detuvo en mis pezones donde los lamió y mordió haciéndome gemir y volviendo completamente loco, lentamente dolorosamente lento comenzó a descender a la parte baja de mi vientre, se detuvo ahí unos segundos dejando pequeños besos que me hacían respirar con dificultad, levantó su vista y me sonrió traviesa antes de desabrochar mis pantalones masajeó mi miembro por encima de mis boxers haciendo que gimiera deseando más, velozmente me despojó de mis pantalones y mis boxers dejándome desnudo ante ella que recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada mordiéndose el labio, cuando su vista se fijó en mi gran amigo se lamió los labios de una manera sensual y comenzó acariciar mi miembro de arriba abajo.

―**Eres una niña muy traviesa―** digo con voz ronca, antes de estrellar mis labios con los suyos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos pero sin hacerle daño alguno.

―**No soy traviesa, sólo quiero hacerte disfrutar― **susurra contra mis labios, sonriendo picara.

De manera veloz deslizó su mano hasta mi duro y palpitante miembro donde comenzó acariciarlo y sin dejar de sonreírme agachó su cabeza y metió en su boca toda mi gran erección, dejándome sin aire, retorcí mis dedos entre su melena, apretando su cabeza para llenarla por completo, en el momento que empezó a succionar, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse haciendo que el cuerpo de mi princesa se moviese. Separé su cabello con mis manos sujetándolo aun lado quedando fascinado al admirar como mi gran amigo embestía en su boca, viendo como entraba y salía totalmente húmedo, como sus labios aprisionaban, rodeaban, lamían, mordían y chupaban mi miembro. Estaba a punto de correrme y no quería hacerlo en su boca necesitaba explotar dentro de ella

―**No puedo más...Bella...― **me incorporo lo justo para tomarla por las caderas girándola para que quedase tumbada sobre la arena con sus piernas abiertas, situándome entre ellas, ubique sus piernas en mis hombros y rozando su entrada con mi miembro, haciéndola que me pidiese entrar en ella.

―**Edward...hazlo ya...ahhh― **suplica mientras se apretuja más a mi.

―**¿Qué quieres que haga?― **ronroneo con voz llena de deseo, pero quiero que me implore por entrar en ella.

―**¡Hazme tuya ya¡...entra en mi...―** ordena con desesperación por mi tortura.

―**A sus ordenes, soy tu esclavo― **susurro entrando en ella de una estocada. Dios es una sensación increíble estar dentro de ella, es un paraíso.

―**Eres tan estrecha...me vuelves loco...― **digo embistiéndola fuerte y duro.

―**Edward...más...mummm― **pide entre jadeos.

―**¿Más qué?―** pregunto con picardía.

―**Más rápido...ahhh...― **suplica entre gemidos y yo como buena persona comencé a embestirla con más rapidez entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, haciendo que notase mi miembro en su totalidad dentro de ella, esta mujer me hacia perder mi auto control.

―**Estoy cerca de...me voy a correrrrr...― **grita de placer.

―**¡Mírame! Quiero ver tu cara de placer al correrte―**exijo con voz ronca de placer, consiguiendo que abriera sus ojos uniendo nuestras miradas, entrelace nuestras manos situándolas encima de su cabeza**―. ****Eres mía, dilo― **ordeno firme, haciendo más lentas mis embestidas.

―**No...pares Ed...por...favor...― **suplica buscando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos moviendo sus caderas, estoy apunto de correrme, está mujer me tiene a sus pies.

―**¿De quién eres?―**pregunto con voz ronca por la excitación**―. D****ímelo―** exijo quedándome quieto dentro de ella.

―**Soy tuya, tuya Ed, ahora hazme acabar, no me tortures― **implora sensualmente.

―**Mía― **sonrío y estrello mis labios con los suyos, besándonos con pasión, dureza, chupando y mordiendo nuestros labios, al mismo tiempo que embestía dentro de ella duro, fuerte y con rapidez, y mirándonos a los ojos llegamos juntos al clímax, gritando ambos nuestros nombres; explotar dentro de ella fue lo más glorioso de mi vida y ahí, fue cuando me di cuenta de que nada ni nadie jamás me separaría de Bella, la amo.

Muy a mi pesar salí de ella, tumbando a su lado, la abracé rodeándola con mis brazos, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, cuando levantó la vista nuestras miradas se juntaron y unas sonrisas se dibujo en nuestros rostros que no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Al rato se levantó una pequeña brisa que hizo que nos vistiésemos, nos sentamos a mirar la mar; Bella estaba sentada entre mis piernas recostando su espalda en mi pecho, yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura y mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro, de vez en cuando besaba su cabello o su cuello haciendo que soltase pequeñas risitas.

Me sentía completo y feliz teniendo a Bella entre mis brazos, aunque me encontraba sumamente nervioso para hablarle de mis sentimientos, este era el momento preciso para sacarlos a flote.

―**Bella, necesito contarte algo, es importante para mí― **susurro cerca de su oído, se tensa en mis brazos y se gira hasta quedarse de medio lado entre mis piernas de forma que nuestras miradas estén conectadas.

―**Por favor, no me digas que esto es un error o que hay alguien en tu vida―** implora con una triste sonrisa.

―**Cómo se te ocurre algo así, lo que ha sucedido fue maravilloso y por supuesto hay una chica muy importante en mi vida―**noto tristeza en sus ojos, así que me apresuro a hablar antes de que me interrumpiese**―. E****sa chica llegó hace un día a mi vida, poniéndola patas arriba sólo con mirarme con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolates, donde puedes perderte viendo su alma. El tiempo que disfrute con ella no sólo descubrí que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sino que también es inteligente, divertida, tierna, cariñosa, simpática, bondadosa, siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás e incluso tímida, siendo adorable cuando se sonroja y nada superficial. Es la mujer perfecta para mí, es un ángel, del cual estoy enamorado desde que nuestras miradas se unieron―**sonrío depositando un beso en su cabello, antes de proseguir**―. E****stoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, Isabella Marie Swan― **anuncio con voz suave mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate que expresaban sorpresa y felicidad por mis palabras; acaricio su mejilla mientras recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, y después levanta su mirada tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarnos fijamente.

―**Edward te amo, desde el momento en que Lizzie te presentó, pero tenia miedo de expresar mis sentimientos. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista hasta que te conocí, y me asustaba el saber lo que provocas en mí―**sonríe dulcemente**―. E****stoy locamente y completamente enamorada de ti, Edward Anthony Masen― **musita cerca de mis labios, demostrándome la veracidad de sus palabras a través de su mirada; acorto la distancia entre nosotros y la beso con dulzura transmitiendo todo el amor que siento en ese beso, finalizo el beso con un suave roce de labios antes de unir nuestras frentes y mirarnos a los ojos.

―**Sólo una cosa más ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?― **menciono feliz mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

―**Obvio que sí, mi atractivo novio― **afirma antes de juntar nuestros labios de manera suave y tierna. Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Bella Swan es oficialmente mi novia, sólo mía.

―**¿Cómo crees que se tomaran la noticia nuestros hermanos?― **pregunta mientras nos dirigimos hacia la moto abrazados por la cintura.

―**Respecto a mi brujita estará feliz, ya que sabe lo que siento por ti; de hecho fue idea suya el que te trajese aquí para expresarte mis sentimientos, y en cuanto a tus tres mosqueteros seguro se alegran― **declaro con mi sonrisa torcida, acercándola a mí para juntar nuestros labios.

―**Recuérdame hacerle un buen regalo a Lizzie― **anuncia feliz cuando la ayudo a subir a la moto.

―**Cuenta con ello, aunque también debemos incluir a James. Ahora agarrate, amor― **menciono antes de arrancar la moto, se aprieta fuerte rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

En el momento que aceleré escuche su risa y gritar te quiero; sonrío y chillo te amo, consiguiendo que me besara en el cuello, sin duda está noche estaría entre las mejores de mi vida.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	9. Reencuentro, Conversaciones y Nuevas Not

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el noveno capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Sueños** — **Diego Torres

Is Place Of Earth **— **Belinda Haven

Everybody´s Fool ** — **Evanescence

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 9 Reencuentro, Conversaciones y Nuevas Noticias_

_**Lizzie Pov:**_

―**Hola, las estábamos esperando―** grita alguien detrás de mi, al mismo tiempo que sus manos me cogen de la cintura, pego un pequeño grito y al girarme para enfrentar a esa persona me encuentro con mi segundo mejor amigo James, ya que mi mejor amigo es mi hermano Edward.

Salto a los brazos de James emocionada donde me recibe feliz abrazándome fuerte y comienza a dar vueltas en el aire conmigo, consiguiendo que ambos nos riamos.

Aún abrazados miramos donde se encontraban los demás y les hicimos una señal anunciándoles que les esperábamos en la barra.

―**Pequeña, te extrañe este verano―**sonríe**―****¿Qué hiciste estos meses? ¿Ligaste mucho?―** pregunta James travieso levantando sus cejas.

―**Yo también te extrañe. Eché de menos nuestras conversaciones, pero estuve muy ocupada ya que me inscribí en algunos cursos sobre criminología; y con respecto a los ligues siento decepcionarte pero no hubo ninguno―**respondo sonriente**―. Y**** dime ¿Cuántas chicas cayeron en tus redes este verano?―** interrogo poniendo mis manos en la cadera.

―**Ya sabes que soy irresistible, pero ninguna llamó mi atención debido a que mi corazón pertenece a Victoria, y no hay sitio para ninguna otra mujer― **explica James con cara de bobo enamorado.

―**Sabía que te gustaba Victoria, lo que nunca imagine es que mi mejor amigo "Casanova" se volviera a enamorar locamente. Estoy muy feliz por ti y cuenta conmigo para conquistarla―** comento alegre mientras le abrazo y salto con él como si fuéramos niños.

James sufrió mucho en el pasado por culpa de su primer amor, Chelsea, una zorra que le rompió el corazón engañándolo con su primo, y desde entonces mi amigo se convirtió en un mujeriego y de ese modo poder proteger su corazón para que nadie volviese hacerle daño.

―**Y dime peke ¿Cuándo volverás abrir tu corazón?― **pregunta preocupado.

Mi hermano y James eran los únicos que sabían la razón por la que le puse fin a mi relación con Justin, y no fue porqué no hubiese química ya que la había de sobra. Eso fue una mentira para ocultar la verdadera causa, en la que mi querido Justin no tuvo nada que ver.

―**James todavía no estoy preparada para tener ligues y menos una relación―**manifesto triste**―. S****abes que con Justin era muy feliz y lo amaba, de hecho lo sigo amando. Pero para mi desgracia tengo muy presente aquella noche, no la consigo olvidar― **expreso con ojos vidriosos ya que intento retener mis lagrimas, que no lo consigo cuando siento como mi mejor amigo me abraza firmemente.

―**Peke, debiste contarme como te sentías, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño― **comunica teniéndome aún abrazada, asiento contra su pecho ya que tengo mi cara escondida en el.

―**Peke, hay algo que me tiene intranquilo y es no saber quién fue tu atacante esa noche― **dice acariciando mi espalda, me separo lo justo para encontrar su mirada.

―**A mí también me preocupa, me gustaría saber quién es y la razón por la que intento abusar de mí― **comento.

―**Peke, Edward y yo te prometimos descubrir quien era ese cobarde, mal nacido y lo vamos a cumplir; entonces conseguirás tus respuestas―** anuncia seriamente clavando sus ojos azules en los míos, demostrándome la sinceridad de sus palabras.

―**Gracias por estar ahí siempre, te quiero mucho―** susurro abrazándolo mas fuerte.

―**Te quiero pequeña siempre me tendrás, jamás lo olvides. Eres mi hermanita―** dice con cariño revolviendo mi cabello, ganándose un quejido de mi parte que le hace sonreír.

―**Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, además de ser muy apuesto―** menciono sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. James me da su típica sonrisa traviesa y seguidamente comienza hacerme cosquillas.

―**Ja...mes...James...pa...ra...para...por...favor...por favor...―** suplico entre risas, y gracias al cielo para de hacerme cosquillas regalándome una sonrisa. Tengo un amigo excepcional al que quiero como un hermano.

―**He parado, porque conseguí mi cometido, hacerte reír tomatito― **explica divertido, al ver lo roja que me encuentro a causa de las risas provocadas por las cosquillas.

Estuvimos conversando de todo lo que hicimos durante el verano y no paramos de reír en un buen rato, debido a las anécdotas que James me contaba de los pijos de sus primos, y de las bromas que les hizo durante el verano, mi amigo nunca cambiaría y eso es lo mejor.

Noté una mirada constante sobre mí, me gire disimuladamente y me encontré con la mirada de Thomas, le sonreí y el me devolvió su encantadora sonrisa al mismo tiempo me hizo un guiño y susurro un silencioso hermosa, que consiguió agrandar más mi sonrisa; le quería mucho era un gran amigo, del cual me creí enamorada un tiempo atrás. Sin embargo más adelante descubrí con Justin lo que era el amor verdadero, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentí por Thomas en el instituto.

Pero como no, mi querido amigo James se percató de nuestras miradas y me llevó de nuevo a la realidad haciendo que tosía para que le prestase atención. Cuando volví la mirada a James tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y eso quería decir que comenzaba su interrogatorio. Me hice la desentendida pero a James no le podía engañar. Me tenía atrapada, así que suspiré y esperé el dichoso interrogatorio de mi mejor amigo.

―**Lizzie, creo que deberías darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, y Thomas sería un buen candidato— **aconseja mi querido amigo —nótese mi sarcasmo—

―**Mira que eres cotilla―** contesto intentando evadir su pregunta.

―**Soy un cotilla, pero contéstame. No te hagas la loca―** dice divertido.

―**Ojala todo fuese tan fácil, pero me cuesta olvidar esa noche, y segundo no se que siente Thomas por mí. Pero lo más importante es que mi corazón ya tiene dueño, y nunca nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Justin―** menciono segura de mis palabras.

―**Peke, Thomas está loco por ti, sólo hay quedarse cuenta de la manera en que te mira― **anuncia sonriente.

―**N****o te hagas líos chiquitín, me mira con ojos de hermano, siempre ha sido así― **afirmo.

―**Ja, ja, Ja, no me hagas reír, yo no te miro de esa forma y para mi eres como una hermana―**sonríe**―. Él te mira con ojos de enamorado, lo sé, porqué es de la misma manera que yo veo a Victoria―**dice satisfecho por su explicación, estoy apunto de contestar pero me silencia con la mirada**―. Mejor dejemos el tema por ahora peke, los demás se acercan hacia nosotros. Pero que te quede claro que tengo toda la razón y no hay replicas posibles― **termina la conversación señalando en la dirección por donde vienen los demás.

Cuando iban llegando a nuestro encuentro me fijé que mi vampirito y Bella tenían sus manos entrelazadas, miré a mi hermano y le sonreí, ya que le veía bastante feliz. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la razón de mi picara sonrisa, me regaló su sonrisa torcida, la cual volvía loca a cualquier chica.

Saludé al resto de los chicos cariñosamente, escuchando las quejas de Kevin. Al saludar a Thomas con un beso en la mejilla, noté que su actitud era más cariñosa conmigo, algo que me extraño, pero rápidamente me obligué a no escuchar ni hacer caso, seguro eran imaginaciones mías.

Presenté a Bella a James y me fijé que en ningún momento mi vampirito y Bella soltaron sus manos entrelazadas. En ese instante un plan comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, tenía que darles un empujoncito para que estuvieran juntos, y quien mejor que James para ayudarme, luego hablaría con él, ya que le encanta formar parte de todos mis planes.

Hablamos de varias cosas, pero lo mejor fue cuando le gastamos las bromas a Emmett y luego el sólito se descubrió, nos divertimos y reímos mucho con ello, además de que Emmett pareció aprender la lección de no ser tan protector con nosotras.

Los chicos se pusieron muy contentos cuando les informamos que pertenecíamos a la fraternidad Zeta y los nuevos cargos de Nessie y el mío, además de la manera en la que ocurrió todo y de como resultó la presentación.

Los chicos no pararon de reírse mientras decían que la próxima reunión de hermandades seria interesante y que por favor la gravásemos, les comentamos que Victoria se ofreció a grabar el video y James saltó emocionado gritando _**"Esa es mi chica" **_haciéndonos reír.

Nessie y Bella junto con los chicos fueron a por unas cervezas, antes de que James fuera tras ellos le agarré de la mano para que se quedara conmigo y de eso modo hablar sobre mi plan.

―**¡Quieto aquí!―**exclamo**―T****engo que poner un plan en marcha y preciso de tu ayuda― **menciono traviesa.

―**Peke, ¿Qué planea tu cabecita?―** pregunta divertido James.

―**¿Te has fijado en las miradas que mi hermano y Bella llevan dándose toda la noche?― **cuestiono con picardía, y mi chiquitín ríe al saber la razón del plan.

―**Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta, además no sean separado en toda la noche, y en cuanto pueden se cogen de la mano. Hay que ser tonto o como Emmett para no verlo―** comenta sonriente.

―**Entonces ¿Les damos un empujoncito?― **vuelvo a preguntar divertida al ver como James hace que lo piensa.

―**Cuenta conmigo, me encanta hacer de Cupido―**sonríe**―. ****Edward y Bella necesitan tener tiempo a solas, se nota la atracción y deseo que hay entre ellos. En cualquier momento van a estallar como un volcán en erupción― **bromea entre risas haciéndome estallar en carcajadas. Menudas ocurrencias tiene mi chiquitín.

―**Tenemos que conseguir alejar a todos sin que nadie se de cuenta, para que Bella y mi hermano puedan tener intimidad― **explico sonriente.

―**¡****Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos!― **exclama muy animado ante su ocurrencia, toma mi mano y me arrastra donde esta situado el Disc-Jockey.

―**Daniel amigo—**chocan sus manos a modo de saludo**—. Necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda―**sonríe James**― . Mira ella es**** Lizzie mi mejor amiga, es la hermana de Edward, y el es Daniel― **nos presenta y ambos nos sonreímos diciendo un hola.

―**Claro que sí ¿Qué debo hacer?―** pregunta con entusiasmo Daniel.

―**Necesito que pongas una canción que incite a ser sensual y sexy al bailarla, pero debes ponerla cuando te haga una señal, es para ayudar a Edward con una chica―**explica animado James.

―**No hay problema, contad con ello. Estaré pendiente de vuestra señal para poner la canción― **comunica Daniel regalándonos una sonrisa que le correspondemos.

Le agradecimos y nos despedimos de él para volver donde nos encontraríamos con los demás.

Estábamos tan enfrascados hablando sobre el dichoso plan que en ningún momento nos percatamos de que Nessie se encontraba a nuestro lado y en sus manos traía nuestras cervezas.

―**¿Qué tramáis vosotros dos?― **interroga Nessie. Mierda, nos conocía demasiado bien y sabia perfectamente cuando urdíamos algo.

―**Nosotros, nada, no entiendo porqué piensas así― **contesta James haciéndose el ofendido.

―**Será que conozco demasiado bien esas caras de conspiración―**ríe Nessie**―****¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Puedo ayudar?― **pregunta haciendo un puchero de corderito que nos impide negarnos. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, maldita la hora en que se lo enseñé.

―**Esta bien te lo contaremos―**anuncia derrotado James**―. V****amos a juntar a Bella y Edward y para eso necesitamos que se queden solos. Por cierto, odio con toda mi alma ese puchero― **finaliza con una graciosa mueca.

―**Ya lo tengo―**comunica risueña Nessie**―. P****rimero, yo misma propongo que vayamos a bailar y arrastro a Bella conmigo; segundo, Lizzie debe llevarse a Ed a bailar al lado contrario de donde estemos todos y explicarle lo que vamos hacer—**sonríe**—, y tercero, James junto con el resto nos acompañan a Bella y a mí bailar, pero te quedas al lado de Bella dándola conversación y de algún modo separándola un poco del grupo. Después llamas a los hermanitos para que se reúnan con vosotros, y disimuladamente te llevas a Lizzie a bailar. De ese modo dejamos solos a Bella y Edward― **explica satisfecha Nessie haciendo que James y yo aplaudamos con fuerza.

―**Es perfecto Nessie, ya veremos después como distraemos a Emmett, y si resulta que se van juntos ya pensaremos alguna excusa― **comento divertida dando saltitos en el sitio que hacen reír a Nessie y a James.

―**Ahí llegan los demás ¡Qué comience el plan!―**menciona James chocando nuestras manos**―. E****speremos que la parejita aproveche el tiempo― **sonríe pícaro levantando sus cejas antes de echarse a reír, consiguiendo que nos unamos a él.

―**¿Qué es tan divertido?―** pregunta sonriente Thomas agarrando a su hermana por la cintura y haciéndonos sobresaltar a James y a mí.

―**Hermano, sólo las estaba contando lo bien que me lo pase ayer con "mi querida familia"― **miente tranquilamente James, haciendo comillas en lo de "mi querida familia" para que notásemos su sarcasmo.

―**No te creo James, no se teda bien mentir―**sonríe**―, ****pero me haré el loco está vez― **afirma riendo Thomas mientras palmea a James en el hombro.

―**¡****Mierda! ¡Qué bien me conoce!― **susurra bajito James, pero todos le oímos haciéndonos saltar en carcajadas, mientras él se cruza de brazos mirándonos enfurruñado.

―**Estoy seguro que su plan funcionara, sea cual sea― **anuncia Thomas dejándonos asombrados.

―**Hay hermanito, estás muy equivocado― **menciona Nessie poniendo carita inocente.

―**Lo que vosotros digáis. Lleváis todo el rato secreteando y maquinando, además vuestras caras sorprendidas de antes me lo terminaron de confirmar― **explica orgulloso Thomas al habernos pillado.

―**Lo admitimos y...—** comienza a decir Nessie, pero Thomas la silencia colocando sus dedos en la boca mientras nos señala con la mirada que los demás se encuentran cerca y nos pueden escuchar.

―**Gracias hermanito, te quiero― **grita Nessie abrazando a Thomas, mientras este ríe ante el gesto efusivo de su hermana.

Cuando por fin nos reunimos todos, Nessie decidió que era el momento de poner el plan en marcha.

―**Chicos vamos a bailar, hay que mover el esqueleto― **anima Nessie tomando a Bella de la mano y dirigiéndose donde la gente estaba bailando.

―**Vamos a bailar vampirito―**sonrío tomando la mano de mi hermano y alejándome de los chicos, que segundos después acompañan a Bella y Nessie.

―**Vampirito escúchame con atención. En diez minutos Nessie y yo con ayuda de James distraeremos a los chicos para que tú puedas bailar con Bella, y llevarla algún lugar donde puedas hablar con ella a solas. Te recomiendo nuestra calita en la playa, ese lugar solo lo conocemos nosotros― **explico feliz y sonriente mientras bailamos.

―**Gracias preciosa. Estaba apunto de pedirte ayuda, pero como siempre te me has adelantado― **dice mi vampirito envolviéndome en sus brazos y besando mi frente.

―**Se nota que necesitáis estar a solas, lleváis mirándoos toda la noche y cada vez que podéis os tocáis. Por Dios habéis estado tomados de la mano buena parte de la noche― **comento divertida.

―**Hey par de dos ¡Venid aquí!― **nos ordena sonriente James.

Jalé a mi vampirito del brazo y nos acercamos donde estaban el resto bailando, James se situó al lado de mi hermano y en un movimiento que nadie percibió le entregó las llaves de su moto; mi vampirito le miro sin entender y James le susurro bajito, "S_**i tu volvo desaparece se notaria mucho, suerte"**_ y tomando mi mano nos fuimos a bailar dejándolos solos apropósito. Esperaba que esos dos por fin se declarasen sus sentimientos.

―**Bien primer parte del plan conseguido a la perfección, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se decida a sacar a Bella a bailar, para poner en marcha la segunda parte―** murmura James divertido en mi oído mientras bailábamos.

De reojo mirábamos donde se encontraban mi vampirito y Bella para saber en que momento se animarían a bailar para poder dar la señal a Daniel, para que hiciese el cambio de música.

―**James el momento llegó, mi hermano está tendiendo su mano a Bella para bailar, y se la lleva hacia la pista en este momento― **anuncio con entusiasmo, girando la cara de James para que viese a la parejita.

―**Bien, manos a la obra― **comunica burlonamente mi amigo haciéndole una seña a Daniel, quien se percata enseguida y hace rápido el cambio de música.

Ambos miramos en dirección a mi vampirito, quien nos observaba con una sonrisa. James y yo levantamos nuestros pulgares dándole a entender que fuimos nosotros, y el nos articuló un gracias silencioso al que nosotros asentimos sonrientes y volvimos a bailar.

―**Tenemos que felicitar a Daniel, la canción es genial― **menciono contenta.

—**Sí, es una canción demasiado hot, sólo mira a la parejita―**sonríe**―. C****ómo sigan así, nos van a dar un buen espectáculo― **afirma mientras señala en dirección a mi hermano y Bella.

¡Madre mía! Cómo siguiesen así, lo iban hacer aquí mismo. Se estaban comiendo el uno al otro literalmente, se notaba el deseo y la lujuria que desprendían. Esperaba que la canción se terminara rápido y se fueran de aquí, antes de que los demás se percatasen de la situación, sobre todo Emmett, que con lo sobreprotector que es puede armar una gorda.

―**Peke, te has quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión―**James se ríe de mi cara**―. E****speremos que Ed lleve preservativos, la cosa se esta poniendo muy caliente― **bromea James.

―**Ni con una ducha fría, se les baja el calentón. Menos mal que Bella se cuida, sino me harían tía esta noche―**sonrío sorprendida por la forma de actuar de la parejita**―****¿Dónde está Emmett?― **pregunto preocupada, por si busca a su hermana y la encuentra en dicha situación, mi vampirito es hombre muerto.

―**Tranquila, Emmett está ocupado bailando con una rubia―**señala a Emmett, quien esta muy entretenido**―. Y**** el resto están de lo más divertidos, animando a Emmett y riéndose― **comunica mi mejor amigo, haciendo llevar mi mirada donde se encontraban los chicos y Nessie, y no podemos resistir nuestras carcajadas al observar la escena.

―**Emmett nunca cambiara, chica nueva que ve, al ataque que va―**río**―, ****y se atreve a decir que tú eres el mujeriego. Creo que él no se ha mirado en un espejo― **murmuro y mi chiquitín sonríe por mis palabras.

―**Peke vamos fuera, me apetece fumar― **dice James llevándome fuera de la casa.

―**¿Qué no me invitas a un cigarro?― **pregunto, al ver que saca solo un cigarro de la cajetilla.

―**¿Desde cuándo fumas?― **interroga sorprendido.

―**Desde la noche en cuestión, aunque no suelo fumar mucho―** contesto tranquila, mientras nos sentamos en un banco, sabia que James me entendía.

―**Te comprendo perfectamente, aquí tienes pequeña―** menciona entregándome un cigarro y dándome fuego para encenderlo**―. Hay que pensar alguna excusa por si los tortolitos deciden escaparse― **cuestiona divertido.

―**Tienes razón, había pensado en decir que Kim y Emily vinieron un momento para vernos, y Bella se quedo charlando con ellas. Pero para mi hermano no se me ocurre nada―**sonrío**―, ****aunque estoy segura que mi mejor amigo me ayudara con eso―** finalizo con un pucherito que hace que James se ría.

―**No tienes de que preocuparte, tengo la excusa perfecta para Ed; como buen presidente estará haciendo de anfitrión ante los posibles nuevos aspirantes―**comunica sonriente**―. N****o sé, que sería de ti sin mí― **ríe.

―**Mira que eres engreído a veces; aun así te quiero― **menciono sonriente para luego abrazarlo y él rueda sus ojos, pero responde a mi abrazo y susurra _**"T**__**e quiero pequeña"**_.

Una vez que finalizamos nuestro abrazo divisamos como mi vampirito y Bella salían de la casa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron con las suyas y los sonreímos.

―**Disfrutad y cuidadme la moto― **ríe James entre gritos y después se enciende un cigarro.

―**Hermanito, cuñadita, no os preocupéis tenéis cuartada, divertiros― **anuncio sonriente.

―**Gracias― **contestan Bella y mi vampirito al unísono, lo que hace que nos riamos.

―**Está noche Edward deja de estar soltero―**ríe**―, ****y tú mi pequeña, has conseguido una cuñada―**agrega sonriente James.

―**Esperemos que así suceda, me encantaría tener a Bella de cuñada― **comento feliz.

―**Yo estoy deseando dejar la soltería, pero solo con Victoria―** suspira James.

―**El amor se nota en el aire, ya veras como Victoria y tú acabáis juntos. Como que me llamo Elizabeth Tiffany Masen― **anuncio sonriente, y mi mente comienza a pensar en algún modo de unir a James y Victoria. Tendría que pedir ayuda a Jane y Kate.

―**S****i consigues que Victoria sea mi novia, estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida― **anuncia sonriente.

―**Estoy segura que Victoria pronto será tu novia, y no tendrás ninguna deuda conmigo, con verte feliz me sobra. Es mas, siempre estas ahí, cuando lo necesito― **comento feliz, ya que sé que a Victoria le gusta James; pero la razón por la cual no se atreve a estar con él, es por la fama de playboy que tiene.

―**Sabes, me arrepiento de mi comportamiento de casanova estos años. No te imaginas como me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo y remendar mi forma de actuar―** confiesa con tristeza.

―**Hey, no consiento que te pongas melodramático y menos que te culpes. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por lo que tú, se hubiese comportado de la misma manera—**acaricio con ternura su mejilla**—; además nunca les prometiste nada a esas chicas, siempre fuiste sincero al decirles que sólo seria sexo por una noche, que no te interesaba ninguna relación―** expreso con enfado, ya que no permito que mi amigo se culpe.

―**Vale de dramatismo y tristezas por hoy ¿Te parece?― **sugiere sonriente mientras pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

―**Sí, está noche toca divertirse, bailemos―** declaro tomando sus manos haciéndonos subir encima del banco, y empezar a bailar ya que la música se oye perfectamente.

Nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, mientras bailábamos y cantábamos a todo pulmón. La gente no paraba de vernos con una sonrisa además nos silbaban, animaban y felicitaban para que siguiésemos con el show; cada vez que terminaba una canción hacíamos una reverencia a nuestro publico, y ellos nos aplaudían deseosos de que empezase una nueva.

―**Menudo espectáculo tenéis montado, espero que tengáis sed― **grita sonriente Thomas acercándose a nosotros con un par de cervezas, Kevin lo acompaña mientras no puede parar de reír.

―**Gracias Thomas, estamos muertos de sed―** digo besando su mejilla. Es un encanto de chico.

―**Peke, vamos a despedirnos de nuestro público―**susurra James**―. ****Muchas gracias a todos por disfrutar y divertiros con nosotros―** grita feliz tomando mi mano y hacemos una reverencia a la gente que se encuentra ahí, consiguiendo aplausos y vítores antes de que comenzasen a dispersarse.

―**Menudo numerito habéis montado, tendríais que dedicaros al espectáculo― **comenta entre risas Kevin.

―**Con cuerdo con él, vuestro futuro seria prometedor― **menciona Thomas con una hermosa sonrisa.

―**Nos sentimos verdaderamente halagados―**ríe James**―, pero** **lamentamos comunicaros que únicamente lo hacemos por diversión―**agrega sonriente y todos nos reímos.

―**¿Dónde habéis dejado a los demás?― **pregunto con curiosidad.

―**Los dejamos en la pista del baile riéndose de la manera de ligar de Emmett con una rubia― **explica divertido Kevin, y estallamos en carcajadas al imaginar la situación**―. A****rpías a la vista y con dirección a nosotros― **murmura con asco y todos soltamos un bufido.

―**Cuándo ****entenderán que no las soportamos― **inquiere Thomas sacándome una sonrisa.

―**Al parecer no, son demasiado huecas para eso― **añade James logrando que volviéramos a reír.

―**Hola chicos―**saludan sonrientes Tanya y Rosalie**―. A****h, hola Lizzie no te había visto― **me mira con desprecio Tanya.

―**Hola― **las saludan de manera seca los chicos; James y Thomas las miran con odio e ira, hecho que me sorprende; sin embargo ellas no se percatan de dichas miradas.

―**Tanya, Rosalie, para mí tampoco es ningún placer veros, y para vosotras soy Elizabeth, Lizzie, sólo me llaman mis amigos, y gracias al cielo no estáis incluidas en esa categoría―** declaro mirándolas con indiferencia y dando un trago a mi cerveza.

―**No tenemos ningún interés de estar en esa categoría, además no he venido a perder mi tiempo contigo, vengo en busca de mi Eddie, que me debe estar esperando― **menciona de forma altiva la estúpida de Tanya, sonrío maliciosamente. Cómo me voy a divertir contestándola, les doy una mirada a los chicos avisándoles de que seré yo, quién responda a Tanya.

―**Tu Eddie—**la miro levantando una ceja**—. Creo que debes enterarte de una serie de cosas―**vuelvo a reír**—. Primera, mi hermano odia que lo llamen de esa forma, su nombre es Edward, y segunda, lamento decirte que no te está esperando― **estoy apunto de seguir hablando, cuando la idiota me interrumpe.

―**Desde luego que me está esperando ¡Qué sabrás tú! Me llamó para decirme que me extraña, y que deseaba que viniera está noche― **dice sonriendo de manera victoriosa—ruedo mis ojos ante tal estupidez—Cómo se puede ser tan tonta.

―**Dices que te llamó mi hermano, permíteme que me ría― **digo muerta de risa, y al contemplar su rostro, los chicos no soportan más y estallan en carcajadas, ocasionando que Rosalie y Tanya nos miren furiosas.

―**No sé que es tan gracioso, todos sabemos que a Edward le gusta Tanya, sólo se hace el interesante― **menciona muy segura Rosalie; una vez mitigo mis risas vuelvo a tomar la palabra para poner fin a la estúpida conversación.

―**Escuchadme, no quiero seguir mofándome más de vosotras. Mi hermano nunca te ha llamado Tanya y mucho menos le gustas—**suspiro con cansancio**—. Os informo que mi hermano no se encuentra en la fiesta, ya que se fue a dar un paseo con su novia― **anuncio con una complacida sonrisa, de reojo observo como los chicos se tapan la boca para no reírse de nuevo.

―**Menuda mentirosa eres, me asquea ser tu prima― **sisea con desprecio Rosalie**.**

―**Rose, se te ha olvidado lo envidiosa y zorra que és― **escupe Tanya al mismo tiempo que alza su mano para darme una bofetada, la cual nunca llega ya que Thomas sujeta su muñeca con tal fuerza, que le hace daño, puesto que Tanya suelta un quejido de dolor.

―**En vuestra vida volváis a hablar de esa manera a Lizzie, no lo pienso consentir, y si escucho algo, ateneros a las consecuencias― **amenaza Thomas soltando bruscamente la muñeca de Tanya.

―**Y eso no es todo, los calificativos de mentirosa, envidiosa y zorra os describen estupendamente a vosotras. Nunca jamás intentéis volver a ponerle una mano encima a Lizzie, o me olvidaré de que sois mujeres― **menciona lleno de rabia James, dejando sin habla a unas turbadas Tanya y Rosalie.

―**En está casa ya no sois bienvenidas. No queremos juntarnos con basura como vosotras ¡Fuera de aquí ya! Si no queréis ser sacadas a patadas― **grita enojado Kevin, haciendo que Rosalie y Tanya den un pequeño salto en el sitio.

―**No os tenemos miedo, más tarde volveremos para hablar con Edward de la manera en la que hemos sido tratadas ¡Esto no se queda así!― **brama rabiosa Rosalie.

―**Estaremos esperándolas, deseosos de ver la reacción de Edward. Pobre de vosotras, no me gustaría estar en vuestro pellejo― **habla más tranquilo Kevin.

―**Rose vamonos, no merece la pena perder nuestro valioso tiempo con está gentuza― **manifiesta Tanya cogiendo el brazo de Rosalie, quien nos mira con odio mientras se marchan en dirección a su fraternidad.

―**¿Te encuentras bien Lizzie?― **pregunta preocupado Thomas.

―**Sí, estoy bien chicos ¡Sois fantásticos!― **les agradezco feliz, y los tres sonríen mientras se miran.

―**Te queremos Lizzie― **gritan los tres al unísono mientras me atrapan en un abrazo.

―**Hey ¿Desde cuándo Ed tiene novia? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?― **pregunta con curiosidad Kevin.

―**Nos saliste cotilla ¿eh? No obstante saciaremos algo tu curiosidad, Ed desde está noche tiene novia y si la conoces, sin embargo no te diremos quién es. Te enteraras junto con los demás― **responde divertido James.

―**Vamos, decidme de quién se trata―**pone un gracioso puchero**―. ****Thomas ¿Tú lo sabias?— **inquiere Kevin.

―**Kevin, por mucho que lo intentes no te dirán quién es, y a mí no me han dicho nada, pero después de haber visto actuar a Edward está noche, sé de quien se trata― **garantiza con suficiencia Thomas.

―**Kevin, no vas a tardar mucho en enterarte, en un rato lo sabrás― **menciono con dulzura.

―**Vale, no insisto más, esperare hasta que nos la presente― **dice derrotado Kevin.

―**¡****Aquí estáis! ¡Por fin os encontramos!―** exclama sonriente Jacob, quien viene tomado de la mano con Nessie, y detrás de ellos vienen los demás.

―**Creo que algo nos perdimos―**río**―****Jacob, Nessie ¿Hay algo qué nos queráis contar?— **pregunto sonriendo con picardía.

―**Ehh… podías avisar que estabais aquí, llevamos un buen rato buscándoos― **sonríe Jake evadiendo sutilmente mi pregunta.

―**Jacob, no esquives la pregunta de Lizzie, estamos esperando una respuesta― **se burla James.

―**Jake ¿Por qué venís mi hermana y tu agarrados de la mano?― **inquiere con voz amenazante Thomas; esta fingiendo por supuesto. No obstante ellos no lo saben y Jake traga en seco mientras Nessie se ruboriza tímidamente.

―**Aquí hay tema― **susurra Kevin, para que sólo nosotros escucháramos.

―**Thomas…veras…es que…Nessie y yo...nos gustamos...y hemos decidido...comenzar una relación― **responde nervioso Jacob.

―**Así que son novios—**suspira Thomas mirando amenazante a Jake**—. Más te vale no hacer sufrir a mi hermana o te las veras conmigo― **advierte con voz seria y dura.

―**Cuenta con ello. Nunca haré nada que haga sufrir a Nessie―** asegura Jacob.

―**Siendo así, me alegro por vosotros― **asevera sonriente Thomas estrechando la mano de Jake.

―**Gracias hermanito, te quiero― **dice Nessie saltando a los brazos de Thomas.

―**También te quiero enana, estoy feliz por ti― **menciona abrazando cariñosamente a su hermanita.

―**Jacob ya puedes dejar de temblar, Thomas no te va a comer― **bromea Laurent y todos reímos. Es muy raro ver a Jake nervioso.

Todos felicitamos a la nueva pareja, estamos alegres por ellos ya que por fin se decidieron a contarse sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo, ya que se gustaban desde el año pasado. Esa fue la razón por la que Nessie puso fin a su relación con Mark.

Regresamos de nuevo a la fiesta y fuimos directamente a la barra del jardín a por unas bebidas para celebrar por la nueva pareja, encontrándonos con Emmett, quien estaba acompañado y muy acaramelado con la rubia de antes.

―**Por lo que veo, ya os dieron la noticia―**comenta alegre Emmett**―. C****hicos, chicas, dejadme presentaros a Marta. Es nueva en la universidad y se ha trasladado desde New York― **presenta con una boba sonrisa nuestro amigo.

Todos la saludamos y empezamos a charlar con ella. Era una chica encantadora, simpática y muy agradable, nada que ver con los ligues anteriores de Emmett, que eran chicas plásticas y superficiales. Marta nos contó que iba a comenzar su segundo año de arquitectura, y que se trasladaron por el trabajo de sus padres. Luego de un pequeño interrogatorio por parte de todos, las bromas y los comentarios picaros recayeron de nuevo en Nessie y Jake, los cuales no sabían donde meterse.

―**Jake no te relajes, todavía te falta la aprobación de Edward― **ríe Emmett volviendo a poner nervioso a su hermano.

―**Uff...la que te espera Jake, Edward es muy sobreproctector con Nessie― **exagera Jasper poniendo cara de horror y saltamos todos en carcajadas menos Jacob, que su semblante es de susto.

―**Hablando de Edward ¿Dónde está? Hace rato que no lo veo― **pregunta Laurent.

―**Lo dejamos hablando con David― **responde tranquilo James, no se notó para nada su mentira.

―**Jasper ¿Sabes dónde está Bella? Me gustaría presentarle a Marta― **habla Emmett mirándola dulcemente. Vaya parece que el oso encontró a una chica que le gusta de verdad.

―**Hace rato vino Kim y se fue con ella a nuestra hermandad a tomar algo. No creo que tarde― **respondo rápido pero muy convincente.

Los chicos volvieron hacerle bromas a Jacob logrando que no parásemos de reír, nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo, hasta que salió el tema de lo sucedido con Tanya y Rosalie en la entrada, claro está, que excluimos lo de la novia de mi hermano, más tarde se enterarían.

Los chicos estaban bastante enfadados pero la cara de Nessie daba miedo, estaba furiosa, y si Jake no la hubiera tenido cogida de la cintura, ya se habría marchado a la casa Kappa a pegarlas.

―**Tranquila fierecilla, Lizzie las puso en su sitio y nosotros las rematamos― **dice divertido James, ante la actitud protectora de Nessie.

―**Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo eso y que mi Lizzie no se encontraba sola. Agg las odio― **manifiesta Nessie que se encuentra en los brazos de Jacob.

―**Ya veras cuando Edward se entere ¡Las va a matar!― **acota Laurent.

―**Espero nunca encontrarme con esas chicas ¡Qué horror!― **habla Marta y nosotras la sonreímos. Es una chica genial.

―**Cuando las conozcas sólo ignorarlas, son muy superficiales y huecas― **murmura James con cara de asco.

―**Mejor dejemos de hablar de ellas y mirar quien viene ahí― **declara Jasper señalando en la dirección donde viene una sonriente y feliz Bella; ya tengo nueva cuñada.

―**Hola gente―** nos saluda muy sonriente Bella cuando llega a nuestro lado.

―**Vaya, por fin llegó una de los desaparecidos―** menciona divertido Jasper.

―**Lo siento, os compensare por mi desaparición― **afirma risueña Bella.

―**Se nota que te divertiste mucho con Kim, sólo hay que ver la cara de felicidad que traes― **comenta Emmett, y Bella sonríe nerviosa.

―**No hagas caso a sus berrinches Bella,** **estuvieron demasiado ocupados para notar tu ausencia― **añade divertido James, zanjando de esa manera el tema sobre la desaparición de mi nueva cuñada.

―**¿Quiénes estuvieron bastante ocupados?―** pregunta mi vampirito apareciendo detrás de mí, haciéndonos sobresaltar a todos ya que ninguno nos percatamos de su presencia.

―**Joder, menudo susto nos has dado, Ed― **ríe Laurent.

―**Por fin te soltó David, creí que no te veríamos en toda la noche― **declara sonriente Thomas guiñándoles uno ojo a mi hermano y a Bella.

―**Ya estoy aquí—**sonríe**―, ****ahora decidme ¿Qué me he perdido?— **vuelve a preguntar mi vampirito.

―**Será mejor que os lo cuenten Jacob, Emmett y Nessie―** propone Kevin sonriendo maliciosamente, poniendo nervioso a Jacob.

―**¡****Empezad ya!― **demanda curiosa Bella.

―**Edward, Bella, veréis...este...Nessie y yo...comenzamos una relación. Somos novios—** habla nervioso Jake ante la mirada inquietante de Edward.

―**Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Bienvenida a la familia cuñada― **felicita Bella a la parejita abrazándolos.

―**Ed, nunca haría daño a Nessie, se lo prometí a Thomas y ahora a ti― **alega Jake nervioso, ya que mi hermano no decía nada sólo le mira serio, pero se nota que intenta ocultar su sonrisa.

―**Ja,ja,ja, ya era hora, después de un año pensé que no pasaría― **dice mi hermano entre risas, dejando bastante asombrado a Jacob por su actitud.

―**Me toca, Edward, Bella, os presento a Marta una amiga y espero que pronto algo más― **anunciaEmmett sonriente.

―**Encantada de conoceros― **saluda Marta sonriéndoles tímidamente.

―**Igualmente, y cuando el oso de mi hermano se ponga pesado cuenta conmigo para ponerle en su lugar― **saluda Bella cariñosamente.

―**Es un placer, ah y ten cuidado, el grandote a veces es muy molesto― **dice mi hermano divertido con una sonrisa, que dejo a Marta sin aliento por unos segundos.

―**Ja,ja,ja, muy chistosos― **murmura entre dientes Emmett consiguiendo que nos riamos.

―**Todavía falta algo más. Tanya se presentó junto con Rosalie buscándote y tuvo un encontronazo con tu hermana, menos mal que estaban James, Kevin y mi hermano con ella― **expresa Nessie ganándose una mirada furiosa de mi parte, la cual ignora.

―**¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te hicieron algo?―** me pregunta preocupado mi hermano obligándome a mirarle.

―**Ed tranquilo, te cuento― **responde Kevin antes de comenzar a narrarle a mi vampirito lo sucedido; según iba avanzando el relato notaba como mi hermano se iba enfadando cada vez más y tiene sus puños apretados fuertemente. Una vez termino de informarle mi hermano esta completamente furioso y colérico.

―**Juro que voy a matarlas―**exclama violento**―.N****adie levanta la mano a mi hermana y se queda como si nada. Estas no saben lo que las espera― **sentencia enfurecido mi hermano.

―**Relajate Ed, James, Kevin y yo, las pusimos en su lugar―** apunta Thomas consiguiendo tranquilizar un poco, pero sólo un poco, a mi vampirito, que se acerca a abrazarme.

―**Gracias por estar con ella chicos, y no dejar que nada le ocurriera a mi brujita, no soportaría que la pasara algo, es una parte de mí― **agradece mi hermano manteniéndome abrazada y dándome un beso en el pelo.

―**Te quiero vampirito―** susurro a mi hermano y beso su mejilla.

―**Yo también te quiero brujita― **me dice mi hermano al oído abrazándome más fuerte.

―**Vamos a bailar, hay que mover nuestros esplendidos cuerpos—** anima Emmett mientras baila en el sitio, todos reímos por sus palabras pero asentimos.

Cuando íbamos a seguir a Emmett y los demás la voz de Thomas nos detuvo.

―**Nessie, Lizzie, necesitamos hablar a solas con vosotras. Bella sería bueno que también te quedaras― **comunica serio.

―**Id yendo, enseguida estamos con vosotros―** avisa mi hermano sonriendo a Jasper, Kevin, Laurent, Jacob, Emmett y Marta, quienes asienten sonrientes y se marchan a bailar, pero no sin antes gritar _**"N**__**o tardéis"**_.

―**Deduzco que debe ser algo importante―**sonrío**―, ****os escuchamos—** declaro intrigada por las caras serias de mi hermano, James y Thomas.

―**¡Hablad ya! Dejad el suspense― **exige Nessie.

―**Se trata de Alice, Rosalie y Tanya. Escuchamos su conversación por casualidad está tarde y merecen saber lo que planean. Sólo os pido que no interrumpáis a Edward―** habla James mirándome fijamente.

―**Prometido― **decimos las tres al unísono.

Mi hermano empezó a narrarnos toda la conversación entre mis primas y Tanya, después nos contó sobre el plan que pensaban utilizar para vengarse de nosotras. Cada vez me sentía más triste, decepcionada y dolida por mis primas, nunca pensé que serian capaces de hacer algo así, ya que fue idea de ellas y con respecto a Tanya sólo sentía desprecio. No me enteré de cuando finalizó mi hermano hasta que oí a Nessie gritar enfurecida.

―**Serán zorras, las odio― **grita presa de la ira.

―**Lizzie pequeña ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida― **pregunta preocupado mi hermano.

―**No lo entendió ¿Qué les he hecho para que se comporten así? Tan mala persona soy― **menciono con tristeza; mis ojos están vidriosos por tratar de contener mis lágrimas.

―**Lizzie, no digas tonterías, eres una persona maravillosa― **habla con ternura Thomas acariciando mi espalda.

―**Peke, las malas personas son ellas. Son envidiosas, soberbias, engreídas y otros apelativos que prefiero no mencionar, puesto que soy un caballero― **declara James consiguiendo que sonría.

―**Brujita, sé como te sientes, yo me sentí igual de decepcionado y triste. Ellas no merecen nada de nosotros ni siquiera desprecio, así que no estés mal por esas víboras y respecto a la arpía de Tanya, sé que solo sientes asco al igual que yo. Eres magnifica nunca dudes de ello, te quiero―** expresa mi hermano con voz tierna y cariñosa, mientras me abraza fuertemente transmitiéndome todo su amor y dejando pequeños besos en mi cabello y en mi frente, haciéndome sentir protegida entre sus brazos.

―**Lizzie, eres mi mejor amiga como una hermana, eres una mujer fuerte, así que no voy a permitir verte hundida por esa basura―**sonríe**―¡A****rriba ese ánimo!― **exclama alegre mi querida Nessie.

―**Chicas, os habéis convertido en mis mejores amigas, y no quiero veros tristes― **declara Bella, y Nessie y yo corremos a abrazarla.

―**¡****Qué tierno! Nosotros también queremos un abrazo― **menciona divertido James.

―**Os invitamos a uniros― **propone feliz Nessie y rápidamente estamos envueltas en los brazos de Thomas, James y mi hermano.

Una vez que finalizamos el abrazo, estuvimos charlando sobre que hacer al respecto con mis primas y Tanya, llegando a la conclusión de no vengarnos, la venganza no es buena. Lo único es que no permitiríamos que Alice se acercara a nosotras, de ese modo su plan no se llevaría acabo. Mi hermano junto a James y Thomas decidieron no volver hablaras, pero las mantendrían vigiladas por si acaso se les ocurría algo nuevo.

Llegamos donde se encontraba el resto del grupo y nos dedicamos a pasarlo bien bailando y cantando. Me fije que James se acercó a Daniel, el Disc-Jockey, y le pidió una canción; venia sonriendo maliciosamente, fui en su dirección para enterarme pero negó con la cabeza y bufé, cosa que hizo que se riese. Se acercó a mí y me apresó en sus brazos susurrándome en el oído que era una sorpresa que me iba a encantar, y empezó a moverme al ritmo de la música. Una vez que termino la canción, James me giró para que le viera y me dijo sonriendo _**"Disfruta de la canción Peke"**_ y justo en ese instante comenzó la nueva canción, que en cuanto escuché los primeros acordes chillé de alegría y corría a lanzarme a los brazos de mi chiquitín dándole gracias.

Nessie vino corriendo tomándome de la mano y se puso a bailar y a cantar conmigo la canción "Everybody´s Fool" de Evanescence, uno de mis grupos favoritos. No me di cuenta cuando tenía a mi hermano a mi lado bailando conmigo, y cantando a todo pulmón, disfruté como una niña.

Una vez finalizo canción decidí ir a por unas cervezas pero comenzó a sonar "la Macarena", Emmett nos obligó a todos a bailarla con él, dimos un buen espectáculo, ya que la gente formo un círculo mientras bailábamos.

Luego de bailar tres canciones más, y disfrutar del bailecito de la victoria de Emmett conseguimos ir a la barra y pedir unas cervezas para todos. En ese momento fue cuando mi hermano se aclaró la garganta haciendo que le prestásemos atención. Iban a dar la noticia.

―**Chicos, Chicas, tengo una noticia que daros―**informa sonriente mi vampirito, tomando a Bella de la cintura y acercándola más a él**―. A****ntes que nada, queremos agradecer a mi brujita y a James por darnos el empujón que necesitábamos—**nos sonríe guiñándonos el ojo**—. Y la noticia es ¡Qué Bella y yo somos novios!― **anuncia feliz abrazando a Bella, quien se sonroja.

—**¿Qué son que? ¿Desde cuándo?— **interroga sorprendido Emmett.

―**Emmett, Jasper, Jake, os respondo, nos hicimos novios está noche y el rato que estuvimos desaparecidos fue para hablar de nuestros sentimientos, y Lizzie junto con James nos ayudaron inventando nuestras cuartadas. Ahora estamos esperando las felicitaciones― **responde alegre Bella sonriendo a sus hermanos, que rápidamente se acercan a abrazarla y felicitarla.

―**Me alegro mucho por vosotros. No podías haber conseguido nadie mejor que Edward cuñadita, es un chico maravilloso. Cuídalo, ya que para mí es un hermano― **felicita Nessie a Bella abrazándola.

―**Ed, cuida de nuestra enana y ten paciencia, cuando se enfada es de armas tomar― **felicita divertido Emmett.

―**Más te vale que las cuides Edward, me alegro que estáis juntos― **dice Jasper dando un abrazo a mi hermano.

―**Ahora entiendo por que no me amenazaste cuando te conté sobre mi relación con Nessie―**ríe**―. T****e compadezco no sabes dónde te has metido, mi hermana es muy terca y orgullosa, cuenta conmigo cuando necesites desahogarte― **manifiesta Jacob sonriendo a mi hermano y ganándose una mala mirada de Bella.

―**Hacéis una linda pareja, felicidades― **elogia Marta sonriendo sinceramente a la parejita.

―**Ahora entiendo el comentario de James. Enhorabuena Edward― **declara sonriente Laurent.

―**Me alegro Edward, hacia tiempo que no se te veía tan feliz― **le dice Thomas a mi hermano abrazándolo y después le da un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

―**Estoy feliz por vosotros chicos, quedáis bien juntos― **comenta jovial Kevin mientras palmea a mi hermano en la espalda y abraza a Bella.

―**¿Es nuestro turno ya?―**bromea James**―. M****e alegra que dejéis la soltería juntos, felicidades―** añade chistoso abrazándolos a ambos.

―**Estoy feliz por ti hermanito, te mereces lo mejor―**sonrío abrazándolo fuertemente**―. ****Me encanta tener a una de mis mejores amigas de cuñada, me alegra que hagas feliz a mi hermano. Bienvenida a la familia Masen― **comento feliz a Bella mientras la abrazo.

Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones y los brindis por la nueva pareja, James explicó como ayudamos a Bella y a mi hermano a quedarse a solas.

―**Así que lo de las cuartadas fue mentira—**suspira negando con la cabeza Jasper**—. Vaya imaginación tienen este par― **afirma con una sonrisa.

―**Hay que reconocer que son grandes actores, se merecen unos aplausos―** declara Thomas haciendo que los demás aplaudan.

―**Gracias, gracias por alabarnos. Edward, Bella, mañana os pasaremos nuestra minuta― **bromea James consiguiendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

Seguimos bromeando sobre lo ocurrido hasta que oímos a Nessie gruñir.

―**Cielo ¿Qué sucede?― **pregunta cariñoso Jake a Nessie.

―**Tenemos compañía y para nada agradable― **explica con desprecio Nessie, señalando hacia la entrada del jardín donde se encuentran Tanya, Rosalie y Alice.

―**Dejadlas que se acerquen, tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese trió―** brama mi hermano y volvemos a nuestra antigua conversación hasta que las arpías hacen su aparición.

―**Buenas noches― **nos saluda Alice, que bien interpretaba su papel. Todos la saludamos con un hola incluso Marta; ante todo la educación no debe faltar.

―**Hola― **dice con voz fría Rosalie y movemos nuestras cabezas a modo de saludo.

―**Buenas Noches Eddie, necesitamos hablar contigo a solas― **habla con voz melosa Tanya.

―**Eran buenas hasta que habéis llegado, y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de escucharos― **declara con voz seria y fría mi vampirito.

―**Me doy cuenta querido primo, que te han contado la historia a su conveniencia― **escupe furiosa Rosalie.

―**Rosalie, creo que os han dicho que no sois bienvenidas en está casa―**sonríe maliciosamente**―. Só****lo deciros, que espero que sea la única vez que oséis levantarle la mano a mi hermana, o juro que me olvidare de mi caballerosidad, y eso no es nada bueno, creedme―** advierte con voz siniestra mi vampirito.

―**Eddie eso es mentira, ella quiso pegarnos y nosotras sólo nos defendimos―** intenta excusarse Tanya, pero lo único que consigue es enfurecer más a mi hermano.

―**Tanya deja de mentir y entiende que no te soporto, y que nunca me fijaría en alguien tan superficial, mentirosa, envidiosa y hueca como tú—suspira—. Ahora si no os importa las invito a salir de mi hermandad para poder seguir disfrutando de la fiesta en compañía de mi hermana, mis amigos y de mi hermosa novia, Bella― **expresa sonriente mi hermano para luego besar con ternura a Bella dejando sin habla a Tanya, la cual se pone a chillar como loca.

―**O se van con la loca a otra parte o llamamos a la seguridad del campus para que la saquen― **se burla Jake .

―**No crean que esto se quedara así― **sentencia Rosalie dándose la vuelta y llevándose a una llorosa Tanya consigo.

―**Lamento su comportamiento, adiós― **se despide Alice y todos nos despedimos educadamente de ella.

―**Eso ha sido genial, Ed― **felicita Thomas chocando su mano con mi hermano.

La noche siguió entre bromas, bailes y risas, cuando quise darme cuenta eran las seis de la mañana y decidí marcharme al apartamento. Me despedí primero de Bella y Nessie, que se quedaban a dormir con mi hermano y Jake, luego me fui a despedir de los chicos que se empeñaban en que no me fuera sola y les tuve que recordar que Marta venia conmigo, ya que vivía en el mismo edificio que nosotras; casualidades de la vida. Cuando por fin logré llegar a mi hermano para despedirme este me prometió que mañana me llevarían el desayuno.

El trayecto a casa fue tranquilo y agradable en compañía de Marta. Nada mas entré al apartamento me fui directa a mi habitación, me deshice de mi ropa como pude y me tiré en la cama cayendo rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,********Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	10. Un Buen Día Finalizado con Nefasta Sorp

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Have a Nice Day **— **Bon Jovi

Yesterday** — **The Beatles

Every Breath you take** — **Police

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 10 Un Buen Día Finalizado con Una Nefasta Sorpresa_

_**Edward Pov:**_

La noche estaba siendo de las mejores de mi vida, contaba con la mejor hermana del mundo, tenía unos amigos estupendos y había conseguido a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente e increíble del mundo como mi novia. También estaba feliz por mi amigo, ahora cuñado Jacob, que por fin se declaró a Nessie y salió todo bien; lo único malo es que mi brujita sufrió un encontronazo con las estúpidas de mis primas y con la insoportable de Tanya, pero les deje bien claro a las tres que no se acercaran y que como la volvieran a molestar se las verían conmigo ya que dejaría de ser un caballero, a mi hermanita nadie la daña.

A eso de las seis de la mañana la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y no quería que mi novia se marchase por lo que la propuse que se quedara a dormir conmigo, al principio estaba indecisa pero logré convencerla con unos pequeños mimos; vi como Jacob usaba la misma táctica con Nessie logrando su objetivo.

Estaba hablando con David, cuando mi brujita se acercó a mí para despedirse, le prometí que mañana bueno mejor dicho en unas horas, desayunaríamos juntos en su apartamento y que yo llevaría el desayuno, acepto gustosa besando mi mejilla. Luego se acercó donde los muchachos y se despidió de ellos asegurándoles que no se preocuparan, que Marta la acompañaba ya que vivía en el mismo edificio.

Media hora después la gente se había marchado y nos reunimos todos en el salón donde nos tiramos encima de los sofás, y entre todos comenzamos hacerle un interrogatorio a Emmett sobre su nueva chica.

―**Emmett, por una vez escogiste bien. Marta es una buena chica― **comenta Kevin.

―**Y muy guapa, y para nada superficial, todo lo contrario. Felicidades hermano oso, al fin utilizaste la cabeza― **añade mi Bella que se encontraba entre mis brazos.

―**Tenéis razón es una chica increíble, mañana le pediré una cita― **declara Emmett sonriente.

―**Ah Rosalie le salió competencia―** alega divertido Jacob.

―**¿Competencia? No me hagáis reír. Marta le da mil vueltas, Rosalie no tiene nada que hacer―** asegura Nessie.

―**Estoy con Nessie. Hermano serias muy tonto si dejas escapar a** **Marta― **agrega Laurent.

―**¡Basta de echar piropos a mi futura novia!― **exclama Emmett , el cual rápidamente se tapa la boca al darse cuenta que habló de más.

―**Te pillamos. Marta te gusta y mucho― **dice sonriente Thomas.

―**Hay que celebrar que el oso va a sentar cabeza― **se burla James ocasionando que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

―**Haremos una fiesta cuando anuncien oficialmente su relación, hay que festejar que nuestro amigo deja la caza― **bromeo haciendo que volvamos a reír.

Después de gastarle unas cuentas bromas más a Emmett, decidimos que era hora de irnos a descansar.

―**Qué descanséis chicos nos vemos en unas horas―** menciono levantándome para ayudar a Bella a incorporarse.

―**A dormir, no quiero oír ruidos extraños― **bromea Jasper.

―**¿Tienes envidia primito?― **pregunta divertida mi novia, que bien suena.

―**Tocado y hundido Jasper― **se burla James.

―**Vamos a dormir mal pensados, he quedado con mi hermana para desayunar en su apartamento en unas horas― **hablo con sueño sosteniendo a Bella por la cintura.

―**¿A qué hora hay que levantarse para ir a desayunar?―** pregunta James auto invitándose.

―**Sí, a desayunar con Lizzie, una gran idea― **grita feliz Emmett.

―**No estáis invitados― **declaro para hacerles enojar, ya que sabía de sobra que vendrían con nosotros.

―**No necesitamos invitación, Lizzie estará encanta de tenernos allí― **afirma sonriente Thomas, que conocía a la perfección a mi brujita.

―**A lo mejor si molestamos quizás tenga compañía― **añade Nessie mirándome divertida al ver como fruncía el ceño.

―**No digas tonterías―**gruño.**―****¿Os parece bien a las diez de la mañana?― **pregunto derrotado al saber que vendrían.

―**Es muy pronto― **se queja Emmett.

―**Hay que ir primero a comprar el desayuno, así que a las diez en pie― **finalizo tomando a Bella de la cintura antes de marcharnos rumbo a mi habitación.

―**Usad protección, no quiero ser tío pronto―** chilla Jasper.

―**Sean silenciosos, los demás de verdad vamos a dormir― **grita Laurent.

―**¡Déjenlos en paz!―**exclama mi amigo**―. Bú****rlense un poco de mi hermanita y Jake― **ríe divertido Thomas, logrando que comenzaran los ataques hacia ellos; mañana agradecería a mi amigo su comentario.

Una vez estuvimos en la tercera planta, dirigí a Bella hasta mi habitación que estaba situada al final del pasillo.

―**Bienvenida a mi habitación―** anuncio abriendo la puerta con llave y dejando a mi novia entrar primero.

Se quedó observando la habitación y le llamó la atención las escaleras que había en un lateral en forma de caracol, me miró intrigada, así que le dije que subiendo las escaleras estaba el dormitorio y el baño, ya que mi habitación estaba separada en dos plantas al ser buhardilla; abajo estaba un pequeño salón que era muy acogedor. Tenía un pequeño sofá color negro muy parecido al que tenia en casa en mi cuarto, junto a el había una lámpara de píe, y justo enfrente del sofá había una pequeña mesa de madera color caoba que quedaba delante del mueble, que era del mismo color donde estaba la televisión, el dvd y el equipo de música, tenía varias estanterías separadas en distintas alturas por la pared donde tenía mi enorme colección cds y bastantes libros, ya que era un apasionado de la lectura. Mi hermosa novia se quedó observando los cds con detenimiento y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la enorme cantidad de música clásica que tenia; su sonrisa aumentó cuando paseó su vista por mis los libros. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana dónde estaba situado mi escritorio en donde descansaba mi ordenador portátil y mis objetos de estudio, y al final del escritorio aprovechando el hueco que había en la esquina, tenía una columna de estanterías donde tenía todos mis libros de medicina. La habitación estaba pintada en dos tonalidades distintas la zona del salón era de color grisáceo pálido y la zona de mi escritorio era de un gris plateado diferenciando los dos lugares.

Después nos dirigimos donde se encontraba el dormitorio, que era de color azul en dos tonalidades la pared de enfrente nada más subir era de color azul añil y el resto era de azul más claro tirando a gris, toda la habitación era de estilo japonés, mi cama era de matrimonio de madera lacada en gris plateado y bajita ya que era un futon, a su lado había dos pequeñas mesitas de noche que quedaban a la misma altura y enfrente de la cama se encontraba un armario del mismo color de cuatro puertas correderas estilo japonés; situado al lado izquierdo de la cama había una puerta, que era donde estaba situado el baño que tenia los azulejos de gresite que eran de color azul celeste y crema constaba de una bañera separada por una columna de cristales de colores donde estaba situado el bater y el vide, al otro lado de la bañera se encontraba el lavabo que estaba incrustado en un mueble de madera con espejo y enfrente de este había un pequeño armario donde guardaba las toallas y demás cosas de higiene.

―**Me encanta tu habitación es hermosa― **dice sonriente.

―**Mi madre junto con Carmen la mamá de Nessie y Thomas, decoraron nuestras habitaciones, así como hicieron con vuestro apartamento, las encanta decorar es su hobbie―** explico mientras la atraía hacia mí para besarla con ternura.

―**Tengo que agradecerlas por mi habitación cuando las conozca. Ha sido un bonito detalle que arreglasen un cuarto para mí, sin conocerme― **menciona alegre por el detalle.

―**Las conocerás pronto, aunque no serás presentada como la compañera de cuarto de Nessie y mi hermana, sino como mi hermosa novia―** declaro juntando nuestros labios de nuevo.

―**Me encanta escuchar eso, novio mío―**sonríe.**―****¿Qué te parece si estrenamos esa maravillosa cama?― **susurra en mi oído de manera seductora antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que mi amigo Eddie se despertara ante su tacto en mi cuerpo.

Cuando Bella comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mi cuello fue en ese preciso momento en el que perdí todo mi auto control. La besé con fuerza y pasión pegándola en la pared y atrapándola con mi cuerpo, mis manos se adentraron por debajo de su camiseta rozando su suave piel, ella rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello acercándome más si es posible y me besó con ferocidad; bajé mis manos hasta su trasero, que apreté con fuerza, y comencé a manosearlo al mismo tiempo que separé mis labios de los suyos por la maldita necesidad de respirar, pero besé su cuello hasta subir al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordí haciendo que soltara un gemido y restregase su cuerpo con el mío; volví a sus labios y los devoré mientras subí sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para quitarle su estorbosa blusa, llevé mis labios por su cuello donde di un pequeño mordisco, seguí besándola el hombro hasta que llegué al nacimiento de sus pechos, donde llevé una de mis manos que anteriormente estaba aprisionando sus brazos y empecé a masajearlo mantenido mi otra mano sujetando sus brazos inmovilizándola; no paraba de gemir e intentaba soltarse para poder acariciarme pero al no conseguirlo movía sus caderas consiguiendo una deliciosa fricción de nuestros sexos, con mi mano libre la quité el sujetador dejando sus hermosos pechos al desnudo; la miré con lujuria y me llevé uno de sus pechos a la boca, el cual lamí, chupé, y di pequeños mordiscos a su pezón, no paraba de gemir y gritar mi nombre; hice lo mismo con su otro pecho al tiempo que llevaba mi mano a su centro, el cual acaricié por encima de su ropa volviéndola loca de placer:, sin poder esperar más llevé mi mano de vuelta al botón del pantalón, el cual desabroché e introduje mi mano acariciando su centro por encima de su tanga, que estaba muy mojado; separé con mis dedos el tanga dándome el espacio justo para acariciar su clítoris, soltó un gemido al notar como dos de mis dedos entraron en su húmeda vagina, y comencé a bombear con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mi cara se encontraba entre sus hermosos pechos, los cuales no paraba de lamer, mordisquear y chupar; seguí bombeando fuertemente en su vagina mientras que con otro de mis dedos masajee su clítoris; noté como sus paredes apretaban fuertemente mis dedos dando paso a un grito de placer al llegar a su orgasmo, saqué mis dedos y los llevé a mi boca donde los chupé para disfrutar de su sabor, y la besé apasionadamente haciendo que probara el sabor de su orgasmo en mis labios al mismo tiempo liberé sus brazos, y san darle tiempo a reaccionar la levanté tomándola por el trasero haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura.

La llevé hasta la cama donde seguí besándola; me despojé de mi camisa para luego tomar sus manos y atarlas con mi camisa al cabecero dejándola completamente expuesta e inmovilizada, no paré de besarla en ningún momento; me separé de sus labios y empecé a bajar por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos mientras mis manos le quitaban sus pantalones y el tanga, seguí dándole besos por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su húmeda vagina, la cual soplé haciendo que se moviera nerviosa por la excitación, sin esperar más llevé mi lengua a su intimidad donde empecé a penetrarla, mordisqueando su clítoris mientras que mis manos acariciaban avariciosas cada parte de su cuerpo; de su boca salían sólo suplicas de necesidad detenerme dentro ella, entre sus jadeos y gemidos no paraba de susurrar mi nombre junto con palabras inteligibles debido a las olas de placer; seguí embistiéndola con la lengua mientras mi manos acariciaban sus pechos, sus piernas apresaron mi espalda dándome a entender que estaba apunto de correrse así que mordisquee su clítoris, y volví a embestir mi lengua con fuerza en su vagina dando paso a su liberación, la cual tragué entera sin dejar escapar nada, bese de nuevo su centro y subí mi cabeza para encontrarme con la maravillosa imagen de mi novia. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me incorporé lo justo para deshacerme de mi estorbosa ropa, una vez estuve desnudo me tumbé al lado de mi Bella; besé suavemente sus labios mientras desataba sus manos. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolates y sonrió.

―**Me encanta ver tu cara de placer, estas radiante― **susurro acercando nuestros labios.

―**Cariño, todavía no hemos terminado— **menciona seductora estampado sus labios y besándome con pasión.

Me tumbó boca arriba colocándose encima haciendo que miembro se pusiera duro de nuevo ante el roce con su húmeda vagina; nos miramos llenos de lujuria y nos besamos con desesperación; llevé mis manos a su espalda atrayéndola más a mí, separó sus labios de los míos y con voz llena de pasión me susurro _**"Ahora es mi turno de diversión"**_mordiendo mi cuello al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas, bajé mis manos a su culo, el cual apreté y manoseaba como loco; me sonrió traviesa antes de bajar dejando besos por mi torso, el cual acariciaba, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro y metiéndoselo de golpe en la boca; un gutural gemido salió de mis labios al notar su maravillosa lengua lamiendo toda mi dureza.

―**Bella...sigue...así...― **declaro entre jadeos llevando mis manos a su cabeza marcando el ritmo de mis embestidas en su boca.

Siguió moviendo y chupando con su lengua mi miembro pero me llevó a la locura al notar sus manos acariciando mis testículos, moví mis caderas con ansias y embestí con fuerza en su boca.

―**Bella amor, me voy a correr― **gimo.

Intente separarla para no venirme en su boca sin conseguirlo pues se aferró a mis caderas con fuerza para chupar y lamer con ansias mi miembro, embestí dos veces más su preciosa boca, donde me corrí; mi Bella se tragó todo mi semen y lamió todo mi miembro para no desperdiciar nada, me sonrió mordiendo sus labios y restregando nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mí altura, donde tomé su cara con mis manos y junté nuestros labios con pasión al mismo tiempo que gire nuestros cuerpos colocándome encima de ella, y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar separé sus piernas y de solo una estocada entre en ella.

―**Hummmm...ahhh...Edward― **jadea llevando sus manos a mi trasero, el cual aprieta juntando nuestros cuerpos**―. ****Amor...házmelo duro y rápido― **suplica cuando bajo mis movimientos, quiero volverla loca de placer.

Sin sacar mi miembro tomé sus piernas colocándolas en mis hombros y embestí con fuerza en ella haciendo que mi miembro entrara por completo, mis estocadas eran rápidas entrando y saliendo con fuerza, llevé mi mano a su clítoris, el cual acaricie llevándola a un hermoso orgasmo gritando mi nombre, di un par de estocadas alcanzando mi liberación derramando mi semilla en ella mientras gritaba su nombre; nos miramos con amor, tranquilizando nuestras respiraciones, separé nuestros cuerpos tumbándome a su lado, y la atraje hacia mí, quedando con nuestras frentes unidas.

―**Wow ha sido maravilloso― **menciona acariciando mi mejilla.

―**Magnifico, eres increíble amor, te quiero― **agrego feliz besando sus labios con ternura.

―**Te quiero― **dice con una maravillosa sonrisa acurrucándose en mi pecho.

―**Buenas noches amor, eres mi vida― **hablo acariciando su espalda.

―**Y tu la mía, buenas noches― **susurra adormilada, beso su frente y acariciando su espalda me quedo dormido.

Me desperté con el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil, me daba pena tener que despertar a mi preciosa novia que dormía en mis brazos, lamentablemente nos teníamos que levantar así que con pequeñas caricias y besos mi Bella se fue espabilando, abriendo sus hermosos ojos; en el momento que nuestras miradas se conectaron ambos sonreímos como tontos.

―**Buenos días preciosa, hay que levantarse― **anuncio acariciando su rostro.

―**Buenos días guapo―**sonríe.**―****¿Qué hora es?— **pregunta con voz adormilada.

―**Son las nueve y media—**acaricio su cabello**—. Debemos ducharnos, hemos quedado con los chicos a las diez― **susurro besando sus labios.

―**Adelantate amor, mientras busco algo de ropa de Lizzie, siempre deja algo aquí por si lo necesita cuando viene ayudarnos― **explico depositando un beso en su frente antes de levantarme de la cama.

Escuché a Bella levantarse de la cama y no pude aguantar no mirar en su dirección, llevaba la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo al percatarse de que mis ojos estaban puestos en ella soltó la sabana que se deslizo por su hermosa figura hasta llegar al suelo, retomando su camino desnuda hacía el baño; no tenia palabras, mi novia me llevaba a la locura, fui corriendo hacia ella y la abracé por detrás acercando mi miembro erecto a su culo.

―**Eres una niña muy traviesa― **susurro en su oído subiendo mis manos a sus pechos y acariciándolos.

―**Ed...te necesito ya, sin juegos―** exige con voz ronca por el deseo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y restregando su trasero en mi erecto miembro.

―**A tus ordenes― **digo con voz ronca separando sus piernas lo justo para adentrarme de una solo estocada en su interior.

Ambos gritamos de placer al juntarnos en un solo, mis manos acariciaban avariciosamente sus pechos mientras embestía en ella.

―**Apóyate en lavabo amor, voy hacer que notes lo duro que me tienes― **ordeno; una vez estuvo colocada salgo de su interior para entrar de un sola estocada en ella haciéndola gritar**―. ****Amor...siente...como...me...tienes―** declaro entre jadeos viendo nuestros rostros de placer en el espejo.

―**Más...rápido...dame...duro―** pide en jadeos restregándose contra mí.

Cumplí su petición embistiendo con fuerza haciendo mis movimientos más rápidos, mi mano bajo a su clítoris acariciándolo y dando pequeños pellizcos, al mismo tiempo mi otra mano acariciaba sus pechos; no pare de besar, su cuello sus hombros, en ningún momento deje de embestirla con rapidez y fuerza, nuestros gemidos inundaban el ambiente.

―**Ed...sigue...ahhh...me...ahh...voy...a correr―** gime.

―**Córrete...amor...quiero...notar tus jugos envolviendo mi polla― **hablo entrecortadamente a causa del placer y noto como sus paredes aprietan mi polla antes de correrse.

―**Edward...ahhhhh― **grita al llegar su orgasmo; doy unas embestidas más llegando al clímax.

―**Mumm...Bella...Bella― **chillo al momento de correrme dentro de ella dejándome caer en su espalda pero sin que soportara mi peso, ya que apoyo mis manos en el lavabo.

Una vez nuestras respiraciones se calmaron la incorporé abrazándola y besé sus labios antes de salir de su cuerpo.

―**Ahora si son buenos― **dice sonriente.

―**Muy buenos―**sonrío**―, ****ahora a la ducha pequeña― **ordeno palmeando su trasero, da un pequeño salto y ríe adentrándose en la ducha.

Salí del baño para no caer en la tentación de ducharme con ella ya que tardaríamos bastante.

Con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, abrí mi armario para coger algo de ropa de mi brujita, saqué una minifalda vaquera junto con una camiseta ceñida de color rojo, me fijé que había ropa interior sin estrenar así que la tomé para Bella, sabia que a mi hermana no le molestaría. Dejé la ropa encima del pequeño banco de madera que tenía en mi habitación, y decidí hacer la cama mientras Bella termina la ducha; justo cuando terminé salió mi novia del baño, le mostré donde estaba la ropa y dejando un beso en sus labios fui a darme una ducha. Me duché rápidamente ya que nos habíamos retrasado bastante, intenté peinar mi pelo pero finalmente desistí, luego de lavarme los dientes fui la habitación con la toalla anudada en la cintura, me dirigí al armario donde saqué unos boxers negros y deje caer mi toalla para poder vestirme; miré a mi novia, quien se estaba mordiendo los labios al ver mi cuerpo, me encanto su reacción pero antes de que volviéramos a retrasarnos me vestí con unas bermudas grises, una camiseta sin mangas azul celeste y de calzado me puse mis deportivas blancas. Me giré hacia mi novia que estaba hermosa con la minifalda y la camiseta roja, que le quedaban estupendamente con sus sandalias.

―**Estas preciosa― **digo acercándome a sus labios.

―**Tú estás muy guapo, no debería dejarte salir― **declara mordiéndose el labio.

―**Vamos, nos deben estar esperando―** menciono tomando su mano para salir de la habitación y alejarnos de la tentación de encerrarnos todo el día.

Cuando llegamos al salón sólo encontramos a James, Thomas y Kevin.

―**Buenos días parejita― **saluda James, que fue el que nos ve, ya que Thomas y Kevin están charlando animadamente.

―**Buenos días― **nos saludan Thomas y Kevin.

―**Buenas chicos―** regresa el saludo Bella.

―**Hola chicos―**sonrío.**―****¿Dónde están los demás?― **pregunto temiendo que sigan durmiendo.

―**Estaban dormidos. Tranquilo ya nos encargamos de que se despertaran― **dice divertido Kevin.

―**Estarán aquí en cinco minutos― **declara sonriente Thomas.

―**Más les vale, nos costó bastante levantarles** **pero mereció la pena― **se burla James.

―**No quiero saber que hicisteis, seguro no fue muy agradable― **comento sonriente tomando asiento en el sofá y sentando a Bella en mis piernas.

―**¿Qué hicisteis?― **pregunta curiosa mi novia.

―**A Jasper, Emmett y Laurent, les despertamos con el sonido de la trompeta que llevamos a los partidos, mientras que a Nessie y Jacob, les asustó Thomas gritando que sus padres estaban aquí de visita― **explica James entre risas.

―**Fue divertidisímo ver como Jake saltó asustado de la cama― **se cachondea Thomas.

―**Y qué me dices de como se cayeron de la cama Emmett, Jasper y Laurent― **añade sonriente Kevin.

―**Me hubiese encantado verlo―** ríe mi novia.

―**Podéis verlo, lo hemos grabado― **comunica travieso James entregándonos el móvil para que lo viéramos. Cuando vemos la grabación no podemos parar de reír.

―**Os habéis lucido chicos, nos tenéis que pasar la grabación― **dice Bella y los chicos asienten.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los demás aparecieron en el salón, no pudimos evitar reírnos al ver sus caras de enojo.

―**Si ríanse, como a vosotros nos han despertado― **se queja Emmett.

―**Eso os pasa por no estar a la hora acordada―** argumenta gracioso James.

―**Déjenlo ya. Vamos a buscar el desayuno para ir con Lizzie― **manifiesta Nessie abrazándose a Jacob.

―**Vamonos, este cuerpazo necesita alimentarse― **ordena sonriente Emmett al saber que iba a comer dentro de poco. Nos levantamos y fuimos rumbo a la cafetería.

Tardamos bastante en la cafetería por culpa de Emmett que quería llevar de todo, al final le convencimos de llevar, donuts, cruassants y napolitanas de chocolate, ya que el café lo prepararíamos en el apartamento de las chicas.

―**Creo que debíamos a ver comprado el bizcocho de chocolate― **protesta Emmett.

―**Oso, llevamos comida de sobra, deja de quejarte―** regaña Bella.

Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio nos encontramos con un sonriente Diego que venia a visitar a mi brujita, al vernos a Bella y a mí abrazados al igual que a Jacob y Nessie se quedó sorprendido, así que le contamos que nos hicimos novios la noche anterior, él nos felicitó y dijo que habría que celebrarlo. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento escuchamos música rock y a mi brujita cantando; llamamos al timbre y mi hermanita nos abrió sonriente.

Tenía su cabello mojado y llevaba un vestido corto estilo hippie, de tirantes y botones, era ceñido hasta la cintura y luego suelto, de color azul en distintas tonalidades. Estaba preciosa.

―**Hola chicos, pasad― **nos saluda sonriente y beso su frente antes de entrar.

Luego de saludarnos, nos encaminamos a la cocina donde mi hermanita ya tenia preparado el café. Entre conversaciones, bromas y risas pasamos el desayuno, que fue muy agradable. Luego Bella junto con Nessie nos enseñaron el apartamento mientras que Diego se quedo en la cocina charlando con Lizzie.

Estábamos volviendo hacía la cocina cuando oímos gritar de felicidad a Lizzie, corrimos hasta donde estaban y nos encontramos a Diego y Lizzie abrazados y dando saltos en el sitio.

Era tan graciosa la escena que no aguantamos nuestras risas, la cuales fueron ignoradas por Diego y mi hermana, que seguían saltando.

―**¿Qué os ocurre?― **pregunta Emmett.

―**No seas curioso oso― **responde mi brujita sacando la lengua.

―**Va, contarnos―**sonríe.**―****¿Por qué tan felices?― **interroga de nuevo Emmett su curiosidad aumenta y la de los demás también.

―**Si queréis saber, tenéis que preguntar a Diego― **dice feliz Lizzie abrazada a él.

―**No me digáis que sois novios, otra pareja no, por favor―** bromea James, en cambio Thomas frunce el ceño molesto.

―**No somos pareja tonto― **niega Lizzie divertida golpeando en el hombro a James.

―**Vale, no hace falta que me pegues―** afirma James agarrando a Lizzie para que no huyese.

―**Diego, dinos de una vez― **exige Nessie con carita de niña buena convenciendo a nuestro amigo.

―**Sucede que anoche conocí al amor de vida― **responde risueño.

―**Felicidades, bienvenido al club― **habla Jasper palmeando su espalda.

―**¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos? ¿Es nueva?― **interroga con curiosidad Nessie.

―**No la conocéis. Se llama Bree, es de Boston, va a estudiar veterinaria, es simpática, inteligente y preciosa― **cuenta entusiasmado.

―**Tenemos que conocerla para ver si pasa el examen― **dice divertida Nessie haciendo que todos nos riamos.

Conversamos un rato más sobre las posibles novias de Emmett y Diego, les dimos consejos de como declarase, y por supuesto las bromas no faltaron. Un rato después decidimos que era hora de ir a limpiar y recoger el desorden de la fiesta. Mi brujita junto con Bella y Nessie, se ofrecieron ayudarnos con la condición que por la tarde nos fuéramos todos a la playa y cenáramos allí; aceptamos gustosos ante la idea y mi brujita pidió a Diego que avisara al resto para reunirnos en la tarde, nos despedimos de él y nos fuimos a la hermandad.

El resto de los compañeros de la fraternidad se acaban de levantar cuando llegamos, nos saludamos y como líder de la hermandad les informe más bien ordené que era hora de limpiar y recoger; ninguno me llevó la contraria y todos comenzamos a trabajar. Cuatro horas después todas las zonas comunes, junto con las escaleras y el jardín estaban perfectamente limpias y recogidas.

Mi brujita junto con mi Bella y Nessie se marcharon a su apartamento para cambiarse, quedando en vernos en media hora en la puerta de su apartamento.

―**Chicos, os hace una cerveza fresquita―** sugiere Laurent y todos asentimos.

―**Vamos fuera, me apetece echarme un cigarro tranquilo― **dice James saliendo por la puerta y sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada, mientras que Emmett y Laurent se dirigen a la cocina a por las cervezas.

―**Estoy machacado, menos mal que las chicas nos ayudaron― **comenta Jasper, que sonríe al llevar su mirada hacia la casa Kappa y observar salir a Alice, la cual al vernos se acerca.

―**Hola chicos, parecéis cansados―** saluda de lo más tranquila como si ayer no hubiese ocurrido nada, decido ignorarla y me doy cuenta que, Thomas, James, Kevin y Jacob, también la ignoran; les sonrío en agradecimiento.

Mi prima se dio cuenta de nuestra actitud y se puso a conversar con Jasper tranquilamente. En eso salieron Emmett y Laurent con las cervezas, Emmett saludó a Alice de lo más normal, en cambio Laurent la miró con desprecio antes de pasar por su lado para entregarnos las cervezas, y sentarse junto a nosotros.

―**Estoy cansadísimo, esto de limpiar no es lo mío―** asevera James haciéndonos reír.

―**Relajate y disfruta de tu cerveza antes de marcharnos a la playa―** habla sonriente Jake.

―**Hay que disfrutar a tope estos días, qué en cinco días comienzan de nuevo las clases― **anuncia triste Laurent, no le apetece nada regresar a la rutina estudiantil.

―**Ed ¿Cuándo es la reunión de las fraternidades?— **pregunta malicioso James, que se había percatado de que Alice estaba al pendiente de nuestra conversación.

―**El jueves de la próxima semana. Sin embargo antes tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo todas las fraternidades con el comité de eventos para preparar la Barbacoa de bienvenida, espero que no haya problemas este año― **comento con fastidio.

El año anterior fue horrible, Tanya y sus chicas no estaban de acuerdo con nada.

―**Sí, recuerdo que el año pasado las Kappa no estaban a gusto con nada. La reunión duró más de tres horas. Pero este año será más fácil, casi todos los lideres de las fraternidades os lleváis genial― **declara divertido Thomas, consiguiendo que volvamos a reír.

―**Me gustaría estar este año en la reunión, tengo que empachar a Emmett de comida para poder ir en su lugar― **manifiesta travieso James.

―**Eso te va a costar mucho dinero―** se mofa Kevin, y Emmett gruñe haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas.

―**Creo que es hora de prepararnos, hemos quedado dentro de quince minutos y no es de caballeros hacer esperar a las chicas― **habla sonriente Jacob incorporándose.

―**Vamos, que algunos están locos por ver a sus novias― **se burla Laurent.

―**No seas malo, están enamorados―** sigue cachondeándose Emmett, y recuerdo lo que me dijo mi brujita; Así que decido que es un buen momento de regresársela a mi amigo y más estando Alice presente, que correrá a contarle el chisme a Rose.

―**Emmett, se me olvidaba decirte que Marta también va. No querrás hacerla esperar ¿Verdad?― **digosonriendo malicioso dejando a mi amigo sin palabras, y Alice nos mira curiosa.

―**Le comió la lengua el gato―** se burla Thomas, antes de echarse a reír y nosotros con él.

―**Dejaos de tonterías, qué llegamos tarde―** exige Emmett poniéndose en pie y entrando de prisa en la casa dejándonos aún riendo.

―**Jasper, te esperamos dentro para irnos― **comunica Laurent antes de adentrarse en la casa seguido por nosotros; escucho como Alice le pregunta sobre Marta a Jasper antes de entrar, sonrío, es demasiado obvia.

―**Te salió bien la jugada, la curiosidad pudo con ella― **menciona sonriente Thomas palmeando mi espalda.

―**En cinco minutos aquí, no es necesario más tiempo para ponerse el bañador, tomar la toalla, un recambio de ropa y una sudadera― **chilla Emmett desde la puerta de su dormitorio, y todos reímos mientras nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos para prepararnos.

Pasados cinco minutos nos encontrábamos saliendo de la casa y para nuestra desgracia en la puerta estaban Tanya, Rosalie, Alice e Irina.

―**Hola chicos, veníamos hablar sobre la reunión― **dice Tanya sonriendo de forma seductora —o eso piensa—, ya que a mí, me da asco.

―**No hay nada que hablar, para eso está la reunión, ahora quitaos de en medio tenemos prisa― **gruñe Kevin.

―**Necesitamos saber si contamos con vuestro apoyo para quedarnos con parte del dinero de la fraternidad Zeta, dado que ellos no llegan al mínimo de integrantes estipulados― **comenta Rosalie, haciendo que la ira en mi cuerpo aumente.

―**Creo que estáis mal informadas, la fraternidad Zeta aumentado enormemente, y nos llevamos de maravilla con sus lideres. Así que olvidaros de contar con nosotros― **responde furioso Thomas mirándolas con odio.

―**Pero nos debéis el voto, nosotras os apoyamos cuando quisisteis hacer el mercadillo benéfico― **exclama Alice molesta.

―**No necesitamos vuestro apoyo, ya que el resto de las fraternidades estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo para ayudar a la gente de Japón, por el Tsunami―** aclara irritado James.

―**¡****No es justo, nos debéis el voto!―** grita como loca Tanya.

―**Nadie os debe nada―**gruño**―. C****hicos marchémonos, tengo ganas de ver a mi novia―** anuncio feliz.

―**Chicas tienen razón, nosotras dimos nuestro voto porqué quisimos, no nos deben nada, además se vé que tienen prisa―**nos sonríe**―. N****os vemos más tarde, pasadlo bien― **habla Irina asombrándonos a todos.

―**Escucharla bien, lleva toda la razón, adiós―** agrega Laurent, antes de acercarse a Irina y dejar un beso en su mejilla, para luego marcharse seguido por nosotros, que ni nos molestamos en despedirnos.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, vimos a mi brujita, Nessie, Marta y a mi hermosa novia, en la calle hablando entretenidamente, a su alrededor había varias bolsas supuse que era la comida y bebidas. En ningún momento notaron nuestra presencia ya que estaban muy enfrascadas en su conversación que parecía ser de lo más divertida, ya que no paraban de reírse.

―**Están de lo más entretenidas―** comenta divertido Kevin mientras nos acercamos a ellas.

En el momento que llegamos a su lado estallaron en carcajadas por algo que contó Nessie, y luego se percataron de nuestra presencia para saludarnos, besé a mi brujita en la frente y luego me acerqué a mi Bella.

―**Hola hermosa, te extrañe― **saludo abrazándola de la cintura y depositando un beso en sus labios.

―**Hola guapo, te añore―**susurra sonriente besando mis labios.

―**Dejen eso para cuando estén a solas― **grita Emmett consiguiendo que separáramos nuestros labios.

―**Mira que sois empalagosos― **declara Jasper señalándonos.

―**No molestéis más a mi hermano y a mi cuñada y coged las bolsas―** ordena mi brujita golpeando a Jasper.

Los chicos cogimos las bolsas y nos encaminamos hacia la playa, durante el trayecto les contamos nuestra conversación con Tanya y mis primas y el comentario de Irina al final, que consiguió un beso de Laurent en su mejilla.

―**Wow me alegro que Irina se revelase―**sonríe**―****. Me hubiese gustado ver las caras de las arpías― **menciona divertida Nessie.

―**Fue genial cielo, las dejó sin palabras― **ríe Jake abrazándola.

―**Mirad, ahí están los demás―** nos avisa Kevin señalando donde estaban el resto del grupo antes de salir corriendo hacia Maggie, su novia, para besarla. Nos reímos de su efusividad mientras nos acercamos.

La velada fue genial, jugamos al volleyball, nos bañamos y jugamos a las guerras por parejas en el agua, los ganadores resultaron mi brujita y Thomas; también tuve mi precioso tiempo a solas con Bella paseando por la playa.

Al anochecer a la hora del crepúsculo, hicimos una hoguera y nos pusimos a cenar alrededor conversando alegremente.

―**Emmett te hemos traído un regalo, pero tienes que compartir―** anuncia mi brujita entregándole una enorme bolsa, que en el momento que la abre se pone a saltar como un niño.

―**Malvadiscos, os quiero― **chilla emocionado y empieza a colocarlos en los palitos mientras nos lo va pasando.

―**Marta te compadecemos, es un niño― **habla sonriente Kate, y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Seguimos charlando de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de ayer. Cuando se enteraron de lo que hicieron mis primas y Tanya a mi brujita se pusieron furiosos, pero se tranquilizaron al enterarse como acabó la historia. Luego la conversación se basó en otros temas como en lo enamorado que estaba Diego. Emmett no paraba de burlarse y bromear, las chicas le miraron mal y comenzaron atacarle sacándole los colores; no podíamos parar de reír, estábamos todos tirados por la arena sujetándonos la tripa de la risa; ver al oso muerto de vergüenza era algo impensable. Al rato conseguimos componernos y Jared junto a Jacob comenzaron a contar historias de hombres lobo y vampiros que a mi brujita le encantaban.

―**Me gustan los hombres lobo. Son musculosos, guapos y un cuerpazo que está siempre caliente― **comenta Kim suspirando.

―**Estoy contigo Kim, son calientes y muy sexys― **agrega Nessie abanicándose con la mano, como si estuviera acalorada haciéndonos reír.

―**Prefiero a los vampiros. Son atractivos, fuertes, misteriosos, seductores, rápidos, sus cuerpos son sexys y fríos, además e muerden y seguro que es muy placentero― **menciona sonriente mi brujita.

―**Qué tiene de placentero que te muerdan y te chupen la sangre, nada, es asqueroso―**declara negando con la cabeza Jacob poniendo mala cara.

―**De lo más placentero, ya que te muerden cuando estas más excitada. Traducido te dan el mejor sexo—**sonríe pícara**—. Y yo, encantada les dejo beber mi sangre, no tengo ningún problema―** contraataca divertida mi brujita.

―**Me quedo con los vampiros, eso de los mordiscos es de lo más excitante―** asevera sonriente Bella, la cual está entre mis brazos. Me acerco a su oído y susurro _**"más tarde te morderé"**_, bajo a su cuello y deposito un beso haciéndola estremecer.

El debate siguió un buen rato y finalizo con los vampiros como ganadores, gracias a las exposiciones de mi brujita, Bella, Elena y Jane, que convencieron a la mayoría de las chicas exceptuando a Nessie y a Kim; fue divertidísimo ver como Jake y Jared intentaban animarlas.

Estábamos tan inmersos en el debate que ninguno nos percatamos de la ausencia de Stephan, hasta que lo vimos regresar con una guitarra en sus manos sentándose al lado de mi brujita sonriéndola.

―**Llego la hora de cantar, me pido el primero―** dice alegre Emmett haciéndonos estremecer del susto, ya que canta fatal.

―**Oso, sabes que te queremos, te ruego que no cantes, lo haces horrible― **suplica Kate juntando sus manos.; nuestro amigo se enfurruña y murmura entre dientes_**"no sabéis apreciar el talento"**_mientras se cruzaba de brazos y estallamos en carcajadas.

―**¿Me acompañas Lizzie?―** pregunta Stephan dando unos pequeños acordes en la guitarra.

―**Claro, comienza a tocar―** afirma sonriente.

Stephan empezó a tocar y sonaron los primeros acordes cuando mi brujita lo acompañó cantando la canción Yesterday de los Beattles, todos se quedaron maravillados al escuchar su hermosa voz, exceptuándonos a Thomas, Nessie, James, Diego, Stephan y yo que la habíamos escuchado antes. En el momento que terminó de cantar todos aplaudimos.

―**Wow, tienes una voz increíble―** elogia sorprendido Alec.

―**¿Dónde has aprendido a cantar así? Para poder ir a tomar clases― **pregunta sonriente Emmett.

―**Es un don heredado, mi mamá tiene una voz espectacular, igual que mi hermano― **explica sonriente mi brujita.

―**Escuchemos a los Masen cantar― **anima James.

―**Con una condición, que después nos acompañen Nessie y Thomas para recordar viejos tiempos― **sentencio sonriente al recordar nuestra banda.

Una vez aceptaron nuestra petición, Stephan me pasó la guitarra y comencé a tocar la canción Every breath you take de Police, pasados unos segundos nuestras voces empezaron a cantar al unísono, finalizada la canción nos felicitaron. Después de regresarle la guitarra a Stephan para que el tocara, coloqué de nuevo a Bella entre mis piernas para rodearla con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que cantaba junto con Thomas, Nessie y mi brujita.

Luego de un par de canciones se unieron los demás y acabamos cantando los temas de nuestras series preferidas de dibujos animados.

Una hora más tarde se levantó aire y decidimos marcharnos. Cuando estuve frente al edificio de las chicas me costó despedirme de mi hermosa novia, después de varios besos los chicos consiguieron separarme y llevarme con ellos a la hermandad.

―**Ha sido un día genial quitando la limpieza―** comenta Emmett tirándose en el sofá, golpeando a Jasper.

―**Mira que eres bruto, vas a romper el sofá―** gruñe Jasper separándose.

―**Ni que estuviese gordo para romperlo― **contesta sonriente Emmett.

―**Siento decepcionarte, pero has engordado hermano―** bromea Jacob haciéndonos reír.

―**No estoy gordo, es todo músculo― **aclara enseñando sus abdominales.

―**Mirad, Emmett tiene michelines― **bromea Thomas, haciendo que nuestro amigo se mirase el abdomen consiguiendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

―**Idiotas, lo que tenéis es envidia de mi cuerpazo― **declara Emmett señalándose.

Seguimos burlándonos de nuestro amigo cuando el sonido de mi móvil irrumpió, miré a los chicos pidiendo silencio y contesté de inmediato al ver que era Nessie quien llamaba.

―**Hola Nessie―** saludo extrañado.

―**Ed, tienes que venir corriendo, algo le ocurre a Lizzie― **habla preocupada.

―**¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?― **chillo nervioso llamando la atención de mis amigos, los cuales me obligan a poner el altavoz.

―**Al entrar nos encontramos un sobre en el suelo dirigido a Lizzie, al terminar de leerlo estaba pálida con lagrimas en los ojos y bastante asustada, nos miró y salió corriendo a su habitación donde se ha encerrado. No contesta a nuestras llamadas, ni habla― **relata alarmada.

―**¿Sabéis qué decía la nota?― **interrogo impaciente.

―**Sí, pone que pronto más de lo que se imagina, podrán retomar lo que dejaron sin concluir aquella noche― **furioso y afligido me incorporo del sillón, ganándome las miradas confusas y ansiosas de mis amigos, observo a James que está colérico, somos los únicos que entendemos lo que ocurre.

―**Salgo para vuestra casa, en cinco minutos estoy ahí― **aviso inquieto finalizando la llamada y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

―**Ed ¿Qué sucede?― **chilla preocupado Thomas.

―**James les explicara, adiós―** grite antes de salir del salón.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**


	11. Pasado, Revelaciones y Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Bring Me To Life** — **Evanescence

Please Remember **— **Leann Rimes

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 11 Pasado, Revelaciones y Decisiones_

_**Lizzie Pov:**_

Cuando por fin conseguimos separar a mi vampirito y Bella subimos a nuestro apartamento, tenía unas ganas inmensas de darme una ducha y tirarme en el sofá a ver la televisión, pero mis planes se fueron a la basura al abrir la puerta encontrándonos un sobre en el suelo con mi nombre. Lo tomé extrañada puesto que no tenía ningún remitente, así que me decidí abrirlo para enterarme que contenía y nada más leer las primeras frases mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los recuerdos de esa maldita noche; una vez terminé de leer la dichosa nota estaba paralizada por el miedo que sentía, no me enteré de que me hablaban hasta que Nessie me golpeó consiguiendo que se me resbalara el papel de las manos, y me preguntó que me ocurría que estaba muy pálida y temblando; no pude mirarlas porque notaba como pequeñas lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos; salí corriendo hacia mi habitación necesitaba estar sola para poder derrumbarme, que fue lo que hice nada mas traspasar y cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, donde me apoyé en la puerta deslizándome hasta quedar en el suelo temblando y llorando por el pánico que recorría mi cuerpo al recordar lo escrito en ese papel:

"_**Mi querida Elizabeth más pronto de lo que te imaginas retomaremos lo que no pudimos concluir esa noche".**_

―**Lizzie ábrenos por favor, cuéntanos que pasa― **rogaba Nessie.

―**Háblanos, dinos algo, estamos muy preocupadas―** pide Bella.

Me era imposible contestar, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca por mucho que quisiera mi cuerpo no respondía; estaba como en trance y después de mucho tiempo mi mente voló aquella fatídica noche donde casi me violan, y por más que trato de reconocer la maldita voz del hombre que me atacó, no me acuerdo, sólo recuerdo sus asquerosas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo al igual que sus horrorosos besos en mi piel. No dejaba de preguntarme una y otra vez ¿Por qué a mí? pero no hallaba respuesta alguna.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado no me interesaba, sólo notaba mi cuerpo agarrotado, dolorido y entumecido. No recuerdo de que manera llegué hasta la cama donde me acurruqué, aunque en el estado zombi en el que me encontraba no era de extrañar; de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas cada vez eran mas abundantes y el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba cada vez más. En ningún momento conseguí que el miedo abandonara mi cuerpo que no paraba de temblar; las horribles imagines de lo ocurrido se revivían en mi mente una y otra vez, como si todo estuviera pasando de nuevo haciéndome imposible volver a la realidad.

Cómo me iba a dar una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien cuando me sentía sucia y humillada, nadie querría nunca a una chica que no pudiese abrirse cien por cien a una relación; por esa razón puse fin a mi noviazgo con Justin, no sería justo para él que es un chico maravilloso.

Y ahora que creí poder darme una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz a causa de los sentimientos que Justin seguía despertando en mi corazón, va y regresa el pasado a mi vida, demostrándome lo equivocada que estaba al pensar que lo había superado y podía ser feliz de nuevo. No sé cuando ni en que momento el agotamiento hizo mella en mí, dejándome caer en profundo sueño.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Salí corriendo despavorido al apartamento de mi brujita, no sin tomar antes el juego de llaves que tenía guardado en uno de mis cajones para caso de emergencias, aquel que mi querida Lizzie no tenía la más mínima idea que poseía, pero me era inevitable tenía la necesidad de protegerla por encima de todas las cosas; sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido.

Mientras corría pensaba como la vida podía ser tan cruel con mi hermana, una chica alegre, optimista, risueña, buena, dulce y fuerte, capaz de sobre ponerse al más vil de los ataques; y ahora me preguntaba porqué diablos ese asqueroso monstruo había vuelto a su vida para destrozarla, después de todo lo que había luchado para reconstruirla.

Cuando al fin llegué abrí la puerta y como un bólido pasé por el lado de Nessie y Bella sin detenerme a saludar; esperaba que ellas me entendieran.

Cuando subía las escaleras un grito desgarrador me recibió.

―**¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No déjame!― **chilla suplicante.

Con los nervios destrozados tomé las llaves esperando que fuera la primera que eligiera la de la habitación de mi Lizzie.

―**¡Maldición!― **mascullo al no ser la llave.

Una, dos y bingo a la tercera va la vencida, abrí la puerta y apenas mis ojos vieron esa triste imagen el aire se atascó en mi garganta. Ahí estaba mi adorada hermanita tirada en la cama como una indefensa niña pequeña, sus delgados bracitos abrazaban sus piernas, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía sus parpados hinchados de tanto llorar y por su dulce rostro de ángel atravesaba la más profunda de las amarguras. Al verla así me prometí en ese mismo instante que no descansaría hasta encontrar al maldito desgraciado, que había destruido las ilusiones de mi dulce brujita en mil pedazos.

Al ver como empezaba a moverse agitadamente en la cama, me acerqué rápidamente para tumbarme a su lado y rodearla entre mis brazos, al observar que su inquietud no paraba, decidí tararearle la melodía que mamá nos compuso cuando éramos pequeños consiguiendo que su cuerpo se relajara aunque no por completo, ya que en algunos momentos su cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas.

Era horrible ver a mi Lizzie en ese estado todo por culpa de ese asqueroso bastardo, al que haría pagar de la peor manera por todo el sufrimiento causado; ya que por mucho que me costara lo iba a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras pero lo encontraría, y está vez no permitiría que se escapara.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron al estar sumergido en mis pensamientos.

―**Edward ¿Podemos pasar?― **pregunta Nessie angustiada.

―**Adelante, pasad. Sólo no hagáis ruido está dormida― **afirmo en voz baja**.**

―**Sólo queremos saber como está, nos dio un buen susto― **menciona mi novia mirando con ternura a mi hermanita.

―**Está más tranquila ya no está tan inquieta― **contesto besando la frente de mi brujita.

―**¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se puso así?― **interroga ansiosa Nessie acariciando la mejilla de Lizzie.

―**Este no es el mejor momento, pero prometo contaros más tarde―** respondo triste y ambas asienten.

―**Hace diez minutos llamó James, quería saber como se encontraba. Todos están bastante preocupados― **susurra mi Bella mirándome dulcemente.

―**En cuanto se relaje por completo bajaré y llamaré― **comento sin dejar de contemplar a mi hermana.

―**Nos vamos, no queremos despertarla. Estamos en el salón por si nos necesitas― **habla bajito Nessie acariciando suavemente el cabello de Lizzie, para después desaparecer con mi Bella de la habitación.

Una vez las escuché bajando las escaleras abrace más fuerte a mi hermanita al notar de nuevo su inquietud, besé repetidas veces su cabello, como su frente hasta que percibí como se relajaba de nuevo.

Estuve pensando como explicarles a las chicas lo que le sucedió a mi brujita; sabia que iba a ser difícil asumirlo para Nessie, ya que desde que se conocieron de pequeñas conectaron de inmediato creando un gran lazo de amor de hermanas a tal grado, que cuando una sufría una la otra padecía su dolor, y sé que lo pasara fatal, pero merece saber la verdad.

Estoy seguro que para mi brujita será bueno contar con el amor de su mejor amiga para salir adelante, además ahora también puede contar con Bella que se había convertido en una gran amiga, y más adelante cuando estuviera preparada para que el resto de los amigos lo supieran, todos le brindarían su ayuda y apoyo incondicional puesto que todos la quieren por ser tan buena amiga.

Una hora después se encontraba completamente tranquila, así que decidí que era un buen momento para charlar con las chicas. Me separé lentamente cuidando de que no se despertara y salí lo más silenciosamente posible del dormitorio, dejando la puerta entornada para poder escucharla por si regresaban las malditas pesadillas.

Nada más bajar las escaleras que daban al salón me acerqué a las chicas que estaban viendo la televisión.

―**Voy a la cocina a por algo de beber y llamar a los chicos― **aviso.

―**Enseguida te acompañamos― **asegura mi novia acariciando mi mano.

En cuanto llegué a la cocina fui a la nevera donde cogí un refresco de limón, lo abrí tomando un buen trago y saqué mi teléfono para marcar a James.

―**Ed por fin llamas ¿Cómo está mi peke?―** pregunta nervioso.

―**En este momento duerme tranquila―**suspiro―, **pero la manera en la que la encontré al llegar fue horrible― **menciono intentando detener el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

―**Hermano, cuéntamelo todo, necesitas desahogarte― **sugiere y relato absolutamente todo, para luego soltarme a llorar como un niño pequeño.

―**Lo siento, no quería derrumbarme― **me disculpo entre sollozos.

―**Necesitas sacarlo todo fuera, no te disculpes, para eso estamos los amigos, así** **que llora, te urge hacerlo― **declara, y sin poder y ni querer contenerme más exploto de nuevo en llanto desahogándome con mi amigo.

―**Gracias, lo necesitaba en verdad. Está noche me quedaré a dormir con mi hermana―** menciono más calmado.

―**Me alegro, cualquier cosa que pasé o necesites nos llamas, da igual la hora que sea ¿Entendido?― **ordena James con voz demando; acepto despidiéndome y terminando la llamada.

Al levantar la mirada luego de secar mis lágrimas me encontré con las caras asustadas de Nessie y Bella, que me observaban preocupadas al ver en el estado que me encontraba.

―**Amor ¿Qué ocurre?― **pregunta Bella abrazándome.

―**Ed, sé que algo malo le sucede a Lizzie, por eso has estado llorando ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué le pasa!― **me exige Nessie con su mirada llena de dolor. Me separo de mi novia y me acerco a Nessie para abrazarla fuertemente.

―**Es mejor que nos sentemos, me resulta muy doloroso y difícil hablar de ello― **aconsejo sentándome en la mesa donde no tardaron en acompañarme sentándose una cada lado dejándome en medio, y sin dilatar más el asunto les cuento toda la historia desde el principio hasta lo ocurrido está noche.

―**¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡Dime qué es mentira!― **suplica llorando Nessie.

―**Desgraciadamente es verdad pequeña― **declaro triste al ver el rostro de Nessie lleno de dolor y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas; tomo su mano y la siento en mi regazo acunándola, sabia que esto pasaría. Me destroza ver a Nessie sufriendo ya que la quiero como una hermana.

―**Nessie, sé que es muy duro pero tenemos que ser fuertes para animarla y ayudarla a salir adelante― **menciona con voz aguda por aguantar el llanto mi Bella, acariciando la espalda y el cabello de Nessie.

―**Bella tiene razón, no podemos hundirnos, debemos ser fuertes por Lizzie― **afirmo, y con mi mano obligo a Nessie a que levantara su mirada y asienta sonriendo.

Una vez más calmados, estuvimos hablando sobre lo ocurrido hace un año y como había superado el ataque, pero ahora nos preocupaba que después de tanto tiempo no sabíamos de que manera y a que grado afectaría a mi Lizzie.

Seguimos conversando y pensando que manera seria la mejor para animarla cuando de repente, escuchamos unos siniestros gritos provenientes del cuarto de mi brujita.

―**Mierda las pesadillas reaparecieron―** maldigo furioso corriendo a la habitación, seguido por Nessie y mi novia.

Nada más traspasar la puerta vi a mi hermanita temblar mientras chillaba _**"déjame, no me toques"**_, para luego suplicar llorando, _**"por favor suéltame no me hagas daño"**_ me acerque pero al abrazarla se puso a golpearme gritando _**"no, suéltame no me toques, no"**_ la acune entre mis brazos.

—**Despierta es una pesadilla, estoy aquí mi brujita, tranquila, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño— **susurro en su oídohaciendo que se despierte y abra sus llorosos ojitos aferrándose fuertemente a mí.

―**No me dejes, va a volver, tengo miedo― **suplica entre sollozos escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

―**No voy a marcharme a ningún lado sin ti― **aseguro atrayéndola más a mí.

―**Vuelve por mí, vuelve por mí― **repite una y otra vez aumentando su estado de nerviosismo, el cual me era imposible controlar; su respiración se vuelve entrecortada llegando a hiperventilar descontroladamente para luego desmayarse en mis brazos.

―**Lizzie, pequeña, despierta― **sollozo zarandeándola.

―**No responde ¿Qué hacemos?―** pregunta nerviosa Nessie.

―**Traed una gasa mojada en alcohol, rápido― **grito desesperado y Bella sale corriendo para traerlo.

―**Ten, lo he rociado bastante― **me dice dándome la gasa bañada en alcohol.

―**Vamos, Lizzie reacciona, por favor― **suplico pero no reacciona y eso me asusta.

―**¡****Mierda Lizzie despierta! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!― **solloza Nessie sujetando la gasa debajo de su nariz mientras yo tomo su pulso, el que era bastante bajo.

―**Bella, llama urgentemente a una ambulancia― **ordeno alterado por el estado de mi brujita.

―**Ya vienen hacia aquí― **nos comunica nada más finalizar la llamada.

Efectivamente no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando llegaron, les conté todo lo que ocurrió y que su pulso era muy débil; la atendieron con la mayor brevedad antes de llevarla hasta la ambulancia.

―**Nessie, coged las llaves del coche de Lizzie e ir al hospital General. Nos vemos allí― **digo antes de subir en la ambulancia donde ya estaba mi hermanita.

Durante lo que duro el trayecto no solté su mano y no paré de hablarle diciéndole que estaba a su lado, que nada iba a pasar y que todo iba a salir bien.

En cuanto llegamos la metieron por las puertas de emergencia donde no me dejaron pasar, por mucho que suplique diciendo que era estudiante de medicina y había estado realizando prácticas en el hospital; así que resignado me fui a la sala espera donde llamé a James.

―**Edward ¿Qué pasa?―** me pregunta nada más contestar.

―**Lizzie está en el hospital― **suelto entre sollozos.

―**Respira, dime en que hospital están― **dice alarmado.

―**En el Hospital General, tomad mi coche, Thomas tiene un juego de llaves, por favor no tardéis― **informo nervioso.

―**Vamos saliendo, no tardamos. Tranquilo, enseguida nos vemos― **responde intentando calmarme.

―**Aquí os espero― **digo terminando la llamada viendo como Nessie y Bella entran por la puerta buscándome, me acerco hacia ellas y antes de que me pregunten les comunico que no se nada y que los chicos viene hacía el hospital.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Thomas, James, Emmett, Jacob y Kevin, se reunieron con nosotros en la sala de espera.

―**Ed ¿Qué le paso a Lizzie?―** pregunta alterado Thomas, que al percatarse de mi estado me abraza fuerte, dándome la fuerza que necesitaba para contarles lo que pasó.

Luego de narrarles lo acontecido, sus rostros denotaban rabia, ira y preocupación. Jake tenía abrazada a Nessie, quien no podía parar de llorar. Emmett acompañaba a mi novia, que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo dando ánimos, mientras que Kevin, James y Thomas, intentaban calmarme al ver que nadie salía a darnos noticias.

―**Juró que matare a ese maldito con mis propias manos en cuanto lo encuentre― **declara colérico James.

―**Cuenta con nuestra ayuda― **contesta rabioso Kevin.

―**¿Dónde están Jasper y Laurent?― **pregunto intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

―**Llegaran en seguida, como no entrábamos en el coche tuvieron que llamar un taxi― **responde Thomas.

―**Gracias por estar aquí chicos, de verdad os necesitaba― **menciono triste y nervioso por no saber de mi brujita.

―**Estamos aquí porque somos tus amigos y queremos mucho a Lizzie― **declara Laurent llegando junto a Jasper a nuestro lado.

―**¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaron?―** pregunta Thomas.

―**Mi peke no quería que nadie lo supiera. Nos hizo prometer no decir nada―** contesta James.

―**¡Es una maldita terca!―**bufa**―. S****iempre preocupándose por los demás menos por ella, me va a escuchar―** murmura enfadada Nessie, que conoce perfectamente a mi hermanita.

―**Relájate hermanita―**sonríe**―, ****va a estar bien, y entonces podrás echarle la bronca― **ánima Thomas acariciando su espalda.

―**Más le vale recuperarse pronto, tenemos una charla pendiente las tres―** dice mi novia.

Necesitaba despejarme así que les avisé que saldría fuera un rato; James me acompañó ya que necesitaba fumarse un cigarro para relajar los nervios.

—**T****ranquilízate, Lizzie va a ponerse bien, y te necesitara fuerte a su lado―** declara James palmeando mi espalda.

—**Lo sé, pero no sé como calmarme. Tenías que haberla visto estaba muerta de miedo, temblando, y fui incapaz de tranquilizarla― **aclaro llorando de nuevo, sintiéndome culpable al no poder ayudarla.

―**Hey, has hecho lo que has podido y más. El único culpable es el maldito bastardo al que vamos a dar caza― **asegura James pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

―**Edward, el doctor pregunta por ti―** nos avisa Thomas sobresaltándonos.

―**Vamos, es hora de saber de mi peke― **menciona James antes de girarse para entrar de nuevo.

Respire varias veces intentando calmar mis nervios antes de hablar con el doctor, noté que Thomas estaba a mi lado, me pasó un brazo por los hombros mostrándome su apoyo como había hecho desde que nos conocimos muchos años atrás, y nos adentramos en el hospital dirigiéndonos a la sala de espera donde nos esperaba el medico, junto con el resto de mis amigos y novia.

―**Buenas noches Doctor, soy el hermano de Elizabeth, Edward Masen― **me presento.

―**Encantando, soy el doctor Derek Sphepherd, y traigo buenas noticias. Su hermana sufrió un fuerte ataque de ansiedad, el cual la llevó a perder el conocimiento durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero ahora está consciente y estable, la mantendremos está noche en observación―** nos informa dejándome un poco más tranquilo.

―**¿Cuándo podré verla?― **pregunto ansioso.

―**En unos minutos la subirán a una habitación y podrán estar con ella. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, me acompañaba por favor― **asiento para seguirlo, no sin antes avisar a los demás para que me esperaran.

―**Señor Masen, necesito realizarle algunas preguntas sobre su hermana. El ataque de ansiedad que sufrió fue bastante severo, no obstante gracias a la rapidez de sus actos no pasó a mayores. Sé que puede ser incomodo responder pero es por el bien de la salud del paciente―**suspira antes proseguir.**―****¿La señorita Masen ha tenido anteriormente algún ataque de este tipo?― **pregunta.

―**Nunca, ni siquiera cuando ha estado sumamente nerviosa― **respondo seguro ya que entre nosotros no teníamos secretos.

―**Por lo que he leído en el historial clínico, hace casi un año su hermana sufrió un aborto. Estaba embarazada de once semanas ¿Estaba usted al corriente?― **interroga.

―**Sí, estaba enterado, fui yo quien la trajo al hospital. Ella no sabía del embarazo― **contesto al recordar que por culpa de ese monstruo mi Lizzie perdió a su hijo.

Nunca nadie más lo supo, ya que no había nada que se pudiera hacer y mi hermana no quería que Justin sufriera la perdida, así que ambos lloramos la perdida de mi sobrino.

―**¿Pudo ser eso el origen del ataque sufrido está noche? Es importante saberlo para poder prevenir el ataque, si reaparece de nuevo― **me explica el Doctor Shepherd.

―**Tiene algo que ver, aunque no exactamente—**suspiro, me cuesta horrores hablar de este tema**—. Lo que pasó es que hace casi un año intentaron abusar de mi hermana y fue esa noche cuando la traje al hospital, ya que se puso muy nerviosa y con dolores, enterándonos del embarazo y del aborto que sufrió—**paso mis manos por mi cabello en un intento por calmar mis nervios**—. Luego de que consiguió recuperarse físicamente como emocionalmente, hoy su pasado regresó, ya que recibió una nota, donde el mal nacido que intentó abusar de ella le comunicaba que pronto se encontrarían para finalizar la noche interrumpida, y eso hizo que se pusiera sumamente nerviosa—**tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir**—. Sus amigas me llamaron y fui corriendo, pero al llegar la encontré dormida pero temblando, sin embargo conseguí tranquilizarla hasta que se quedó dormida. No obstante unas horas más tarde volvieron las pesadillas y no pude calmarla. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente para luego hiperventilar y perder el conocimiento. Al ver que no reaccionaba con el olor del alcohol, tomé su pulso dándome cuenta de lo débil que era, por lo tanto llamé a la ambulancia y el resto ya lo sabe― **narro notando mis ojos vidriosos por querer retener mis lágrimas.

―**Lo lamento, pero es importante saber que fue lo que ocasiono el ataque. Le daré unos tranquilizantes suaves para que se tomé en el momento que se ponga muy alterada, porque otro ataque como el de hoy podría ocasionar un foco epiléptico—**me explica con voz calmada y seria**—. Hablaré con la Doctora Arizona Robbins, la psicóloga, para que vaya a conversar con su hermana. Creo que hacer terapia le vendría bien. Sería bueno que sus padres estuvieran informados, sólo si ustedes están de acuerdo―** me da una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

―**Me parece buena idea lo de la psicóloga, es necesario que saque todos sus miedos. Con respecto a mis padres prefiero hablarlo primero con mi hermana―** digo calmado luego de hablar con el doctor.

―**Es una buena idea, conversen y espero tomen la decisión correcta. Puede quedarse a pasar la noche con la paciente―** añade con una sonrisa.

―**Gracias por todo Doctor Shepherd―** me despido estrechando nuestras manos para salir del despacho e ir a reunirme donde los demás me esperan.

Nada más entrar a la sala de espera, me avasallaron a preguntas sobre la conversación que mantuve con el doctor; en cuanto me dejaron hablar les explique lo que conversamos, sin incluir lo del embarazo y el posterior aborto. Eso era algo que mi hermana debía decidir si contar o no. Además creo que si alguien merecía saberlo primero, era Justin.

Luego de darles toda la información se relajaron sabiendo que Lizzie estaba mejor y que mañana la darían el alta, y que en el momento que la subieran a planta ubicándola en una habitación nos llamarían para verla unos minutos, ya que sólo dejaban quedarse a una persona y sería yo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una enfermera nos aviso que podíamos verla, informándonos que se encontraba en la segunda planta en el cuarto 211, e inmediatamente salimos corriendo como locos hacía los ascensores.

Una vez estuvimos en la planta enseguida hallamos la habitación, les anuncié que entraría solo para no abrumarla y no tardando ellos pasarían; todos accedieron sin problema sentándose en las sillas situadas en el pasillo, y sin pensar más, me adentré encontrándome a mi hermanita tumbada en la cama con una vía puesta por donde bajaban los calmantes, tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Su rostro había recuperado su color y aunque se encontraba medio adormilada me regalo una hermosa sonrisa al verme, la cual correspondí llegando a su lado dándonos un fuerte abrazo.

―**Siento a verte asustado y encima acabar en el hospital― **susurra avergonzada, aún con su cabeza escondida en mi pecho.

―**Shh...todo pasó, no des más vueltas al asunto. Estás bien y es lo que importa― **menciono besando su cabecita.

―**No sé que haría sin ti a mi lado― **dice aferrándose más fuerte a mí.

―**Siempre estaré contigo, te quiero mi brujita― **garantizo separándonos lo necesario para unir nuestras miradas.

―**¿Hablaste con el doctor?―** pregunta tímida bajando su mirada.

―**Sí, pero más tarde hablaremos―**sonrío**―. ****Nessie y Bella están fuera con los chicos, y quieren verte― **anuncio acariciando su mejilla.

―**¿Saben todo lo qué paso?― **pregunta triste y entiendo a que se refiere.

―**No, solo saben que intentaron abusar de ti y lo de la nota que recibiste―** aclaro y suspira aliviada.

―**Voy a contárselo a Justin y a nuestros padres, merecen saberlo—**sonríe tristemente**—. Necesito que estés conmigo para infundirme la fuerza necesaria― **habla convencida.

―**No pensaba dejarte pasar ese mal trago sola, Siempre juntos ¿Recuerdas?― **añado sonriente por su decisión.

―**Ve a decirles que puedan entrar, sino acabaran tirando la puerta― **comenta sonriente, revuelvo juguetón su cabello antes de salir a llamar a nuestros amigos, que se adentraron rápidamente; no tardando en abrazar a Lizzie, quien los recibe gustosa.

―**Chicos, siento haberos alarmado, espero me perdonéis―** menciona azorada mi brujita tapando su cara con las manos.

―**Basta de disculpas, sólo no vuelvas a ocultarnos nada. Sabes que me duele verte sufrir y no saber la razón para poder ayudarte. Te quiero hermanita― **declara una llorosa Nessie mientras la abraza.

―**Prometo que no volveré a esconderos nada― **asegura mirándonos sonriente.

―**Nada de secretos entre nosotras― **demanda Bella mientras señala a mi hermana, Nessie y a ella en último lugar, para culminar abrazándose las tres.

―**¡****Hey! Nosotros también queremos un abrazo― **gimotea Emmett haciéndonos reír.

―**Estáis tardando en uniros― **dice divertida Nessie y acto seguido nos fundimos en un abrazo grupal, que fue interrumpido por la enfermera avisando que era hora de marcharse; uno a uno se fueron despidiendo para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

―**Peke cuídate, mañana vendré a verte, cuentas conmigo para todo. Te quiero mucho― **se despide James besando su frente.

Me fijo que Thomas todavía no se ha despedido y me acerco hasta la puerta para brindarles algo de intimidad.

―**Joder Lizzie, menudo susto, creí perderte y no podría vivir sin ti. No olvides que te quiero enana― **habla dulcemente Thomas acariciando su mejilla y depositando un tierno beso en ella, antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Dejando a mi brujita sorprendida por su forma de actuar, en cuanto nos miramos se ruborizó; preferí dejar para más adelante la charla sobre lo que creo sienten el uno por el otro, pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

Mi brujita todavía no se encontraba preparada para una relación, primero debía dejar atrás su pasado para poder cerrar esa nefasta etapa de su vida.

―**Vampirito ven a dormir conmigo, me siento segura a tu lado y el sofá es demasiado incomodo― **pide poniendo un dulce puchero, que era imposible negarse.

―**Hazme sitio, para que pueda acostarme―** ordeno mientras me quito las zapatillas para tumbarme; no tarda en abrázame apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, la rodeo entre mis brazos como cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos temerosos por algo.

Al encontrarse tan exhausta enseguida se durmió; mientras la contemplaba pensaba que mañana seria una día bastante difícil, mis padres y Justin sabrían la verdad; pero antes vendría la psicóloga para conversar con ella sobre todo lo ocurrido desde hace un año; sé que va ser muy doloroso pero merece ser feliz y estás terapias son por su bien, además estaré a su lado como prometí, no pienso dejar que mi Lizzie pase este mal trago sola, y con este ultimo pensamiento fui vencido por el cansancio hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol que entraban por las rendijas de la persiana, observé que seguía durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos, muy despacio y con sumo cuidado me separé para levantarme sin despertarla; entré en el baño y me adecenté todo lo que pude, al salir del cuarto de baño me encontré con la enfermera que traía el desayuno para ambos, la agradecí por el detalle de que pensaran en mí; antes de marchase mi brujita comenzó a despertarse, fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del día, después me buscó con la mirada y sonrió dulcemente antes de incorporarse.

―**Buenos días vampirito― **saluda besando mi mejilla, cuando me siento a su lado en la cama.

―**Buenos días brujita ¿Cómo dormiste?―** pregunto tiernamente acariciando su cabello.

―**Bien, porqué estabas conmigo― **contesta un poco adormilada apoyándose en mi hombro.

―**Vamos a desayunar― **ordeno acercando nuestras bandejas.

El almuerzo pasó entre anécdotas sobre nuestra niñez, aparcando el dichoso tema hasta la llegada de nuestros padres y Justin, a los que avisaría más tarde, no quería causarle más sufrimiento.

En el momento que se fue al baño a ducharse y vestirse con su ropa aproveché a realizar las llamadas.

―**Residencia Masen, dígame― **responde mamá.

―**Hola mamá― **saludo.

―**Hijo ¿Cómo estás?― **pregunta con alegría.

―**Mamá ¿Papá está contigo? Necesito hablar con los dos de algo importante―** anuncio nervioso, no sé como darles la noticia.

―**Sí, está a mi lado, espera que te pongo en altavoz. Hijo estas muy raro― **habla intranquila por mis palabras.

―**Hijo, te escuchamos ¿Qué ocurre?― **pregunta papá nervioso.

―**Me urge que vengáis al hospital General, Lizzie fue ingresada ayer por un ataque de ansiedad―** declaro aparentando calma.

―**Mi nenita, mi pequeña ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?―** interroga papá angustiado y escucho de fondo los sollozos de mamá.

―**Tranquilos, está bien, hoy le dan el alta. Pero necesitamos que vengan, hay algo que deben saber―**suspiro.**―****¿Pueden estar aquí en un hora?―** pregunto.

―**Por supuesto, nos vemos allí en un rato. Te queremos hijo― **responde papá que se encuentra mejor que mamá.

―**Mamá, papá, nuestra brujita está perfectamente, así que relajaos. Os quiero, nos vemos en un rato― **me despido dejándolos mas calmados, no quería que se alteraran.

Seguido marqué a Justin, menos mal que no borré su número, puesto que era unos de mis mejores amigos también; en cuanto le mencioné lo ocurrido y que era necesaria su presencia se preocupó bastante, pero al asegurarle que estaba bien se relajó y me garantizó que no tardaría en llegar.

Al rato salió mi hermana del baño y charlamos de trivialidades, hasta que el Doctor Sphepherd apareció por la puerta acompañado de una mujer rubia bastante guapa, que nos sonreí dulcemente, supuse sería la psicóloga.

―**Buenos días chicos―**sonríe.**―****¿Cómo amaneció mi paciente favorita?― **pregunta animado el DoctorSphepherd.

―**Estupendamente, gracias― **contesta Lizzie sonrojada.

―**Me alegro. Disculpad mi falta de consideración por no hacer antes las presentaciones—**sonríe**—, ella es mi colega. La Doctor Arizona Robbins, nuestra psicóloga, y ellos son los hermanos Masen. Edward—**me señala**—, y nuestra linda paciente Elizabeth— **nos presenta sonriente.

―**Ahora vamos a chequear que todo este correcto para darte el alta― **demanda realizando las típicas pruebas de reflejos y orientación.

―**Todo está en orden, te iras hoy a casa. Acuérdate de tomar el orfidal que son unos tranquilizantes, dos veces al día, una pastilla al levantarte y otra al acostarte durante una semana, una vez acabes con el tratamiento si te sientes en algún momento muy alterada no dudes en tomarte media pastilla, no quiero tenerte de vuelta—**le explica sonriente mientras la señala con el dedo**—. Solamente queremos que vuelvas a saludarnos y decirnos que estas de maravilla―**ríe**―.Ahora me marcho dejándoos en buena compañía con la Doctora Arizona. Vendré a verte antes de que te marches a casa. Hasta luego chicos― **se despide el Doctor Sphepherd.

―**Antes que nada sólo llamarme Arizona, no me gustan los formalismos― **menciona regalándonos una cálida sonrisa.

―**De acuerdo, con la condición de que me llames Lizzie en vez de Elizabeth― **contesta divertida, me alegra el corazón verla sonreír de nuevo.

―**Acepto―**ríe.**―****¿Quieres hablar a solas o prefieres que estemos los tres?― **cuestiona seria.

―**Prefiero que estemos los tres. Me siento más cómoda― **respondecogiendo mi mano.

―**Me parece bien ¿Has decidido contárselo a tus padres?― **pregunta.

―**Sí, es lo mejor, también voy hablar con Justin, era mi novio cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, el cual no se pudo llevar acabo, llegaran en rato― **explica nerviosa, acaricio su mano proporcionándole todo mi apoyo.

En ningún momento participé en la conversación que mantenían, enseguida me percate del bien que está charla le estaba haciendo a mi brujita, cada vez estoy más seguro que el ir a terapia es lo mejor para superar el maldito trauma. Nunca me imaginé lo mal que se encontraba y la baja autoestima que tenía desde el ataque, pensando que no merecía ser feliz ya que se sentía sucia, pero iba luchar par salir adelante y dejar atrás ese episodio de su vida. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso la hora, hasta que Arizona dijo que por el día de hoy era suficiente, y que fue mucho mejor de lo que creía en un principio; en el tiempo que estuvieron hablando mi hermanita no paró de llorar aunque su estado de animo era bueno.

―**Lizzie ¿Qué tal te sientes?―** indaga Arizona entregándole un vaso de agua.

―**Bien, me encuentro mucho mejor. Me hizo bien hablar― **declara sonriente apoyándose en mí y automáticamente mis brazos la rodean.

―**Me alegro. Comenzaremos la terapia con tres visitas a la semana, nuestra primera cita será el lunes a las cinco y media de la tarde― **comunica Arizona.

―**Sin problema, ahí estaré―**sonríe**―****¿Edward puede venir conmigo?―** pregunta nerviosa mi brujita.

―**Claro, es bueno para ti―**suspira**―, ****debo ir a ver a otro paciente, nos vemos antes de irte y te traeré los papeles con las citas coordinadas que serán los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes a las cinco y media de la tarde—**nos sonríe mientras se levanta de la silla**—. Ahora debes relajarte para hablar con tus padres y Justin, no te alteres por favor. Hasta luego chicos―** explica antes de despedirse cariñosamente de nosotros.

Nada más irse la psicóloga, estuvimos hablando sobre como se sintió durante la sesión hasta que mis padres hicieron presencia en la habitación, abrazándonos fuertemente como si algo nos fuera a pasar y echándonos una buena reprimenda por no haberles avisado antes; nos perdonaron cuando les contamos que había sido de madrugada y que por eso les llamamos está mañana a primera hora.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Justin con rostro preocupado hizo presencia en la habitación, en cuanto vio a Lizzie corrió abrazarla fuertemente. Se notaba lo mucho que ambos se querían.

―**Ahora que estáis los tres aquí, hay algo importante que debo contaros, os pido que no me interrumpáis hasta que termine― **advierte nerviosa mi Lizzie.

―**De acuerdo esperaremos hasta el final de tu relato― **asegura papá y Justin junto con mamá asienten.

Y sin pensarlo más les contó todo lo ocurrido desde el principio, sólo lloró en el momento que relató sobre el aborto, pero luego se recompuso y siguió explicando hasta la charla que tuvo con la psicóloga momentos antes; en ningún momento del relato soltó mi mano. Una vez finalizo subió su mirada del suelo y la enfocó en nuestros padres y Justin, que se apreciaba el dolor en sus rostros y sus ojos vidriosos intentando aguantar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.

Nadie hablaba y resultaron los minutos más largos y tortuosos, hasta que por fin Justin rompió el incomodo silencio.

―**Pudimos haber sido padres y por culpa de ese bastardo no fue―**bufa.**―****Lizzie, como me hubiera gustado saberlo para estar a tu lado y entender la razón de nuestra ruptura—**acaricia dulcemente la mejilla de mi hermana**—. Siempre creí que hice algo mal, tendría que haber estado contigo. Encontraremos a es monstruo y pagará por todo, lo prometo― **manifiesta con tristeza Justin abrazando a mi hermana, que esconde su cara en su cuello.

―**Mi nenita, debió ser muy duro para ti, si nos hubieses contado te habríamos ayudado y no hubieses tenido que pasarlo solos― **menciona angustiada mamá regalándonos una cálida sonrisa.

―**Pequeña, saldremos adelante todos juntos y esto será un mal sueño, nada más― **asegura papá acariciando el cabello de mi brujita, la cual sigue abrazada a Justin desde que llegó.

―**Me alegro que tuvieras a Edward a tu lado. Él te cuidó y animó a que siguieras con tu vida dándote su apoyo, y ahora también estamos nosotros― **agrega Justin sin dejar de abrazarla.

Una vez zanjado el tema, estuvimos charlando de trivialidades consiguiendo que mi brujita sonriera e incluso se riera. Se notaba lo relajada que se encontraba después de decirles la verdad es como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de sus hombros. Pasó un buen rato hasta que aparecieron los doctores para darle las instrucciones pertinentes y entregarle los horarios con las sesiones de terapia y el alta medica, para luego despedirse amistosamente de nosotros.

Una vez salimos del hospital era medio día y papá nos invitó a comer en el Ginnos, el restaurante italiano favorito de mi brujita, la cual no tardó en saltar de felicidad colgándose del cuello de nuestro padre mientras depositaba besos en sus mejillas diciéndole que era el mejor, haciendo que nos riéramos ante tanta efusividad.

Después de una agradable comida nos marchamos a casa de nuestros padres donde pasaríamos dos días con ellos, era lo mejor de ese modo Lizzie desconectaría de todo que le hacía falta. Una vez que Justin se fue llamé a los chicos para informarles que nos encontrábamos con nuestros padres y que en dos días volveríamos al campus, y que mi brujita estaba en perfectas condiciones dejándoles tranquilos.

Dos días más tarde regresamos con fuerzas renovadas gracias a los consejos y mimos de nuestros padres. En el momento que abrimos la puerta del apartamento de las chicas nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí para darnos la bienvenida; luego de saludarnos y hacernos un interrogatorio charlamos animadamente, me fijé que mi hermana se levantaba pensativa hacía la cocina y la seguí para saber lo que ocurría.

―**¡****Hey! ¿Qué sucede?―** pregunto abrazándola por la cintura.

―**Estaba pensando en que voy a contarles lo sucedido a todos― **responde aún meditando.

―**¿Todo? ¿Estás segura?― **interrogo ansioso no quiero que se precipite.

―**No todo, sólo lo fundamental― **me contesta sonriente acariciando mi mejilla.

―**Si eso te hace sentir mejor, cuenta conmigo― **menciono alegre por su decisión; une nuestras manos y volvemos al salón con los demás.

Una vez todos se enteraron de lo que sucedió, primero nos recriminaron por no contarles nada, aunque comprendieron la postura de Lizzie y tal como imaginé le brindaron todo su apoyo y ayuda. Una vez cerrado el tema pedimos unas pizzas para hacer una tarde-noche de películas y juegos, mientras llegaban las pizzas preparamos la mesa, llevamos los refrescos y aceitunas y pepinillos para Emmett, que era un caprichoso.

La noche fue de los más divertida, primero vimos dos películas de humor "esto es la guerra e infiltrados en clase", después jugamos al twister, las películas y tabú, por parejas, no paramos de reír. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta eran las dos de la madrugada así que nos marchamos a dormir, como hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con mi hermosa novia me quede a pasar la noche con ella, donde nos amamos hasta el amanecer, nos habíamos extrañado muchísimo, cada día amaba más a Bella era una maravillosa persona.

Los días pasaron volviendo de nuevo a la normalidad, me hacia feliz ver nuevamente sonreír, bromear y reír a mi brujita, desde que compartió parte de su secreto con los amigos se la veía más relajada y animada, aunque a veces las pesadillas regresaban pero eso lo trabajaríamos con Arizona en las sesiones.

Hoy era viernes y nos habíamos reunido todo el grupo de amigos en uno de los bares más conocidos del campus "Sol de Media Noche" para hablar sobre la Barbacoa de mañana, era una tradición anual de la universidad para dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso y a los nuevos estudiantes.

Además hoy conoceríamos a Bree la novia de Diego desde hace dos días, las chicas estaban deseando verla; pobrecita no sabia donde se metía.

Busqué a mi hermana con la mirada y no la encontraba por ningún lado, lo que me tenía preocupado, sí, me había vuelto mucho más protector con ella desde su estancia en el hospital.

―**¿Sabéis donde está Lizzie?―** pregunto intrigado.

―**Se ha encontrado con Victoria y se han quedado charlando―** responde Elena sonriendo con malicia mirando a James.

―**Sí, tenían que hablar de algo de suma importancia― **añade divertida Kim.

―**No debe tardar en llegar― **agrega Jane sonriendo cómplice a las chicas, algo están tramando, me da que tiene que ver con James, aunque él no tenga ni la menor idea.

―**¿No estaréis haciendo de Cupido?― **susurro en el oído a Bella que esta sentada en mi regazo.

―**No conseguirás que diga nada. Mis labios están sellados― **contesta sonriendo, y antes de que pueda objetar algo, besa mis labios haciéndome callar.

Estaba en mi burbuja besando a mi novia cuando un carraspeo seguido de un grito de Emmett diciendo que nos buscásemos una habitación, y las risas de nuestros amigos nos hicieron separarnos, no obstante siguieron con sus comentarios de lo empalagosos que éramos.

Una vez pedimos nuestras consumiciones, charlamos sobre la próxima reunión de las fraternidades que se realizaría el jueves a las siete de la tarde, donde debatiríamos sobre el dinero correspondiente a cada hermandad, de cuando serian las pruebas de acceso, de las fiestas temáticas que debíamos hacer y de otros temas pertinentes.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando mi brujita apareció acompañada de un sonriente Diego, que venia agarrado de la cintura de una chica que imaginamos seria Bree.

Una vez se acercaron Diego hizo las presentaciones antes de sentarse. Bree era una chica tímida pero muy agradable, todos la dimos la bienvenida al grupo ya que nos alegraba ver a nuestro amigo feliz. Después de que los tres pidieran sus bebidas y las trajeran comenzamos a hablar sobre las actividades que habría en la Barbacoa y en cuales participaríamos; media hora más tarde por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo en las actividades que participaríamos, las cuales fueron: el karaoke, las gincanas, el limbo y alguna más que ahora no recordaba, por supuesto Emmett se apuntó al concurso de pulsos.

―**¿Sabéis quien va a dar la clase de zumba?―** pregunta traviesa Nessie, todos negamos, aunque me percato de la mirada fulminante de mi brujita a su amiga del alma.

―**Da igual quién lo haga, vamos a participar todos― **ordena Kate sonriéndonos de manera amenazante logrando que aceptásemos.

**―****¿Os apetece otra ronda?―** pregunta Kevin señalando las bebidas vacías sobre la mesa.

―**Eso seria genial, hace demasiado calor― **contesta Lizzie apoyada sobre el hombro de Thomas, el cual acaricia cariñosamente el cabello de mi brujita.

Me gustaba ver lo unidos que se habían vuelto, ojala pronto puedan estar juntos se nota lo mucho que se aman al menos por parte de mi amigo, bueno más hermano.

Con nuestras nuevas bebidas servidas, seguimos con nuestra amena charla la cual derivo en conocer más a Bree. No tardó mucho Emmett en comenzar con sus comentarios bromistas avergonzando a Diego; pero rápidamente las chicas salieron en ayuda de su amigo haciendo que fuese Emmett el avergonzado.

Al fijarnos que ya había oscurecido y era hora de cenar decidimos pedir algo de picotear, ya que estábamos muy a gusto conversando en la terraza del bar y hacia una noche esplendida.

―**Entonces quedamos a las once para desayunar todos juntos en el apartamento de estas tres locas― **ríe Maggie señalando a mi novia, Nessie y a mi hermana.

―**Perfecto nos encontramos allí― **sentencia divertido Jared.

―**Nos parece bien, pero traeréis el desayuno―** ordena mi novia acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Luego de ponernos de acuerdo nos despedimos, me fijé que mi brujita le entregaba a James un papel, este sonrió al leerlo y luego la abrazó chillando que era la mejor y que la quería muchísimo.

Bella me pidió que me quedase con ella, así que me acompañó a la fraternidad a por ropa, mientras recogía lo que me llevaría escuché cantando a James, bajamos al salón donde se encontraban los chicos charlando y aprovechamos a preguntar a nuestro amigo el porque de su alegría.

―**Victoria me dio su teléfono y acepto una cita― **chilla desapareciendo por las escaleras.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	12. Fiesta de La Barbacoa

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Michael Jackson — The Way You Me Fell

Bonnie Tyler Total — Eclipse of The Heart

Jennifer López y Marc Anthony — No me ames.

Avril Lavigne — Girlfriend.

The Beatles — Yelow Submarine.

Backstreet Boys — Get Down

Aqua — Barbie Girl

Spice Girls — Wannabe

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 12 Fiesta de La Barbacoa_

_**James Pov:**_

En estos momentos me sentía enormemente dichoso, mi peke era fantástica había conseguido que mi amada Victoria accediera a tener una cita conmigo y aquí estoy con su número de teléfono en una mano y con mi móvil en la otra, completamente nervioso y asustado; tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora no se como actuar, miles de preguntas llegan a mi mente, ¿y si me rechaza?, ¿y si no le gusto?, soy patético, me siento aterrado; así que frustrado decidí bajar a la cocina por una cerveza para tranquilizarme y darme ánimos para poder realizar la llamada que cambiara mi vida.

Justo cuando estoy saliendo de la cocina con la cerveza en la mano para regresar a mi habitación, me encuentro con Jacob, que me miraba divertido

―**¿Qué estamos nerviosillo? Me pregunto porque será—**sonríe malicioso**— . Ten cuidado con la lata, que como te descuides te vas a regar cierta zona erógena, que prefiero no mencionar―** se burla el muy desgraciado, me hubiese encantado ver lo aterrado que estaba cuando se declaró a Nessie, seguro que ahí no se reía.

―**Serás cabrón, en vez de ayudarme sólo haces que empeorarlo― **bufo dirigiéndome a las escaleras para regresar a mi cuarto mientras escucho como se ríe el maldito.

De nuevo en mi habitación bebí un par de tragos de cerveza, antes de tomar el móvil que a causa de mis nervios se me resbaló de las manos aterrizando en el suelo. Después recogerlo lo dejé sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que más que un teléfono parecía una brasa ardiendo, lo observé durante bastante tiempo como si al mirarlo me fuera a resolver todos los secretos del universo.

Volví a cogerlo de nuevo y comencé a marcar el numero de Victoria pero el maldito pánico retorno una vez más, y al escuchar el segundo tono de llamada colgué; frustrado por ser tan cobarde tire el móvil sobre la mesa, y empecé a recorrer la habitación como un loco desquiciado, pero el zumbido del vibrador del teléfono me sobresaltó dejándome estático en el lugar, avance rápidamente donde se encontraba el maldito aparato, lo agarré y contesté con más miedo que vergüenza sin mirar si quiera quien llamaba.

―**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?―**escuchar su voz es una gran sorpresa y mis nervios, que ya de por si están destrozados se instalan de nuevo en mi estomago, impidiéndome articular palabra alguna**―. ****He recibido una llamada de este número― **la sensual voz de mi diosa me trae de vuelta dándome el valor suficiente para contestar.

―**Hola Victoria, soy James―**saludo inquieto, espero no lo note**―. Perdona por colgar tan pronto, pero al fijarme en la hora pensé que podrías estar dormida― **me excuso por haber sido tan tonto, deseando que se crea mi absurdo pretexto.

―**Tranquilo no me has despertado, estaba viendo la televisión―**explica dándome a entender que no se encuentra molesta.**―¿A qué se debía tu llamada?―**pregunta y mis nervios se vuelven apoderar de mí, imposibilitándome hablar**―. N****o quiero que pienses que me incomoda tu llamada, todo lo contrario, sólo es curiosidad―** se apresura a decir, calmándome al instante y dándome el valor suficiente para dejar de ser un maldito cobarde.

―**Quería saber… ¿Si te gustaría acompañarme mañana a la Barbacoa?― **pregunto lo más tranquilo que puedo intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

―**¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?― **me responde con una pregunta. Está mujer quiere volverme loco, menos mal que no puede ver lo histérico que estoy.

―**Exacto, para mí, seria un inmenso placer poder disfrutar de tu compañía mañana y el resto de mi vida― **contesto y al percatarme de la ultima frase dicha, me golpeo mentalmente por ser tan bocazas, ya que en ningún momento pretendo presionarla ni asustarla.

―**¿Disculpa? Repíteme eso último que has dicho―** me contesta con un deje de perplejidad en su voz, o al menos eso me parece. Lo dicho, está mujer me llevará a la locura.

―**Esto...pues...yo..―**uff en menudo lió me he metido. Yo y mi maldita bocota que no puede mantenerse callada ni un segundo**―. B****ueno...veras...yo he dicho que me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía―** repito lo más deprisa que puedo.

―**¿Perdón? No te he entendido nada― **manifiesta divertida, sí definitivamente pretende volverme loco, si no lo estoy ya.

―**Digo...que...me encantaría disfrutar de tu compañía― **menciono está vez sin titubear o al menos esa es mi intención.

―**Vale. ¿A qué hora pasas a buscarme? Por qué supongo que tenías pensado recogerme― **inquiere con su maravillosa voz, que hace estragos en mí.

―**Ni lo dudes―**digo rápidamente, creo que nota la ansiedad que tengo, pues una sutil risita se escucha al otro lado de la linea**―. P****aso por ti a las once y media. ¿Te parece bien?― **comento emocionado por estar mañana con mi Diosa.

―**De acuerdo―**afirma con tono meloso o al menos eso me parece**―. H****asta esa hora entonces― **se despide y cuelga sin darme tiempo a decirle ni adiós.

Tiré el teléfono encima de la mesa y me tumbé en la cama poniendo la almohada en mi cara para amortiguar mi grito de alegría. Bueno James cálmate, me dije a mi mismo, lo peor ya ha pasado y ella aceptó. Saltando de felicidad me levanté de la cama y tomé el móvil de nuevo, mi peke debía ser la primera en saberlo.

En cuanto sonó el primer tono contestó de inmediato, vaya parece como si estuviera de guardia esperando mi llamada.

―**James ¿Dime cómo fue?―** pregunta alegre pero muerta de curiosidad, no pude evitar reírme ante su entusiasmo.

―**Mejor que bien peke―**río, porque sé, que se va a molestar por no ser especifico**―. A****hora sólo necesito que me asesores sobre que ropa ponerme― **imploro. Los consejos de mi mejor amiga siempre son estupendos, y los resultados espectaculares.

―**No, no te pienso aconsejar hasta que no me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que habéis hablado, y ni si quiera pienses en guardarte ningún detalle, y entonces, sólo entonces, te recomendaré que ropa has de llevar― **habla indignada pero al mismo tiempo divertida, y ante dicha amenaza tan dramática me pongo a relatarle todo y tal como había ocurrido, y como me imaginé, no puede evitar reírse en el momento que menciono la parte donde mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

―**Ya me hubiera gustado ver tu cara al contestar el teléfono y descubrir que era ella, quien llamaba―**ríe a más no poder.**―****Qué pena no haber estado allí con una cámara para grabarte y después publicarlo en You Tube― **bromea la muy bruja, para luego romper ambos en carcajadas.

―**Te estoy pidiendo ayuda y contándote cosas que jamás le diría a nadie, y tú no paras de cachondearte― **digo medio ofendido medio divertido, pero todavía con mis nervios apunto de explosionar.

―**Tranquilo chiquitín, en un minuto estaré ahí, tenemos que revisar tu armario―** anuncia cariñosa. Es imposible no adorar a mi peke, esa es la razón de que nunca pueda negarla algo.

―**Eso si que no señorita, no voy a permitir que andes tú sola por ahí a estás horas de la noche—**escucho un gruñido de su parte**—. No me perdonaría que te pasase algo y creo que a Edward tampoco—**sonrío al imaginármela con el ceño fruncido**—. Así que ahora mismo voy a buscarte. Coge la ropa que necesites para mañana, está noche te quedas aquí conmigo―** sentencio con voz seria dando a entender que no permito replica ninguna. No iba a consentir que le ocurriese algo a mi pequeña.

―**Está bien papá, como tú digas. Aquí te espero, no tardes― **dice con voz de niña pequeña que ha sido regañada antes de colgar dando por finalizada la llamada. Otra que me deja con la palabra en la boca, pero que les pasa a las mujeres hoy.

Me levanté de la cama para salir a buscarla pero cuando fui a coger las llaves de la habitación, observé a mi alrededor y el cuarto parecía una leonera. Lizzie ya había pasados más noches aquí conmigo, pero me daba lo mismo, tenía que recoger un poco sino quería que se encontrara una cochiquera en vez de una habitación. Una vez estuvo todo más o menos ordenado, salí rumbo a su encuentro.

Caminé con paso decidido y rápido para así desfogar un poco los nervios que todavía mantenía, vamos que si por mi hubiera sido me habría echado a correr, pero no era plan llegar todo sudado a buscar a mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegué al edificio donde se hallaba el apartamento de las chicas, Lizzie ya me estaba esperando junto con Edward, que se encontraba acompañándola para que no aguardara sola.

―**Hola ¿Qué tal amigo?―**ríe palmeándome la espalda.**―****Mi querida brujita ya me ha contado que has recibido una llamada de Victoria, y habéis quedado mañana―**comenta con pitorreo y burla en la voz. ¿Un momento? ¿Pero el guasón del grupo no era yo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Cuándo intercambiamos los papeles?**―****Cuídamela bien, qué sino te mato, aprendiz de casanova― **me dice intentando sonar amenazante dado que el tono de su voz es divertido, además la sonrisa que surca en su rostro le delata.

―**Vale, vale, no te pongas así. Tenía entendido que Emmett era el tonto, y el chistoso del grupo era yo ¿Cuándo cambiamos los roles?―**declaro intentando sonar de lo más ofendido cruzándome de brazos**―. ****Y sobre lo de cuidarla no tienes ni que decirlo, la defendería contra todo, es mi pequeña―** menciono con ternura despeinando el cabello de mi peke, que no tarda en quejarse haciendo un lindo puchero.

―**No, es guasa James—**declara Edward reprimiendo su sonrisa**―. Pásatelo bien, te dejo en buenas manos, se buena. Te quiero― **dice a su hermana mientras besa su frente a modo de despedida, y está le susurra un también un quiero besando su mejilla. Da gusto ver el amor que se procesaban.

―**Hasta mañana Edward, qué pases buena noche―**menciono pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Lizzie, para dar comienzo a nuestro recorrido**―. Por cierto**** Edward, deja dormir un poquito a Bella, que luego tiene unas ojeras...― **grito entre risas mientras nos vamos a toda prisa, no puedo marcharme sin hacer alguna de mis bromas. A lo lejos oímos maldecir a Edward.

El resto del trayecto fue de lo más ameno ya que no paramos de reírnos por las tonterías que decíamos.

Nada más entrar a la casa escuchamos risas en el salón y a Emmett protestando, pobrecillo, a veces me da pena; pero siendo sincero no se puede negar que el mismo se lo busca ya que en cuanto puede se burla de todos, además de que algunas veces sus comentarios y bromas son molestos; no obstante no hay nada que podamos hacer contra su forma de ser. Es nuestro niño pequeño y travieso al cual adoramos.

Una vez se percataron de nuestra presencia un silencio se instauró en la estancia ante la sorpresa de ver a mi peke aquí, en cuanto salieron de su asombro rápidamente se levantaron a saludarla entusiasmados.

―**¿Qué paso Lizzie? ¿Fuiste expulsada de tu apartamento? ¿O es que no soportabas los gritos de tu hermano y Bella?―** bromea Emmett y todos rodamos los ojos ante sus tontas preguntas. Este chico es un caso perdido.

―**En absoluto. Pero si tienes envidia de ellos, te dejo las llaves para que vayas a escuchar y se te quite el mono― **se burla mi peke y todos reímos al ver a Emmett con la boca abierta como un pez, sin saber que responder.

―**Te dejo mudo―**ríe Kevin**―. B****ien hecho Lizzie― **felicita sin parar de reír.

―**¡Emmett, cierra la boca o se te va a llenar de moscas!― **exclama con cachondeo Laurent.

―**Eres nuestra heroína, conseguiste silenciar al oso ¡Por fin un poco de tranquilidad!― **comenta chistoso Thomas, y de nuevo las risotadas colman la sala al observar que Emmett sigue aturdido e inmóvil en su lugar, sin pronunciar palabra.

―**Eres mala. Has puesto imágenes no aptas para menores en mi cabeza, ahora no podré dormir bien y será por tu culpa― **clama perturbado moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si de esa forma pudiera librarse de sus escabrosos pensamientos.

―**Sé de un par de buenos remedios para sacar esas imágenes de tu cabeza; una ducha bien fría...o...ya sabes...trabajos manuales― **contesta Jacob, que a gracioso tampoco le gana nadie, y menos cuando se trata de molestar a su hermano, consiguiendo que todos riamos de nuevo.

―**Lizzie****, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo de suma importancia—**la mira fijamente**—. Tu rostro angelical es sólo un buen disfraz que esconde tu verdadera identidad—**la señala con el dedo**—. Eres una pequeña y malvada diablilla―** asegura Emmett, como si acabara de descifrar el mayor de las incógnitas de la humanidad.

―**Cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces. Mi peke es un ángel y no tiene la culpa de que tengas una mente sucia― **añado saliendo en defensa de mi mejor amiga. No obstante todos sabemos que Emmett tiene algo de razón, ya que Lizzie a veces se las trae, menudo carácter se gasta.

―**Me siento traicionado y dolido por todos vosotros, siempre me dais la espalda cuando se trata de Lizzie y Nessie, y estoy seguro que ahora también pasara con mi hermanita Bella. ¿Verdad? Menudos amigos y hermanos de fraternidad tengo— **dice Emmett pretendiendo que su voz sonara afligida, al mismo tiempo que simulaba limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria. Es todo un personaje.

―**No seas melodramático, que no te pega en absoluto. Aparte no nos da lástima alguna― **comenta con tranquilidad Jasper ignorando por completo el comportamiento infantil de su primo, el cual suelta un bufido y estallamos en carcajadas otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos por fin conseguimos parar de reír y nos enfrascamos en una animada conversación hasta que dio comienzo la película "El mito de Bourne" que nos gustaba mucho. No íbamos ni por la mitad de la película, cuando Lizzie se quedó profundamente dormida en mis brazos, como pude la tumbé en el sofá dejando que su cabeza reposara en mis piernas y empecé acariciar con inmensa ternura su cabello mientras seguía viendo la película.

Menos mal que Thomas sabía que la quería como una hermana, sino me hubiera asesinado ahí mismo. Al rato me percate de la mirada de Thomas sobre mi peke, la cual transmitía todo el amor que la procesaba, lo que me hacia preguntarme, ¿Cuándo se iba a decidir por fin a declararle sus sentimientos? Esperaba que una vez se atreviera no fuera demasiado tarde, pues de sobra sabía que Justin ocupaba gran parte del corazón, sino todo, de mi pequeña.

Una vez la película terminó, me levanté del sillón cogiendo a Lizzie con suma delicadeza entre mis brazos, la subí a mi habitación bajo la atenta y escrutadora mirada de Thomas, mirada que no les pasó inadvertida a los demás.

Ya estando en el dormitorio no me quedó de otra que despertarla para que se pusiera el pijama y he de reconocer que fue divertido verla actuar en el estado zombi que se hallaba a causa del sueño, decidí cambiarme en el baño para que no se sintiera incomoda al cambiarse; una vez salí del baño me fijé que Lizzie ya estaba metida en la cama y profundamente dormida así que opté por hacerle lo mismo y segundos después el sueño me venció.

Me desperté al día siguiente por culpa de unos extraños ruidos provenientes del interior mismo de mi habitación, a mi pesar abrí mis ojos del todo para encontrarme casi toda mi ropa deportiva esparcida por los muebles y a Lizzie observándola detenidamente para comenzar a preparar distintos atuendos, hasta que al fin se decidió por el que más le gustaba.

―**Buenos días peke, veo que ya elegiste mi ropa para hoy―**sonrío medio adormilado.―**¿Qué tal dormiste?― **pregunto bastante animado por el día de hoy.

―**Hola chiquitín, dormí genial, como un bebé. Y por lo que tardaste en despertar supongo que tú dormiste de maravilla, y seguro que soñaste con Vicky por la cara de tonto que tienes― **responde contenta, me llena de dicha verla así de entusiasta.

―**¡****Qué graciosa! Acabas de quedarte sin desayuno―**declaro divertido por mi estúpida amenaza y mi peke me saca la lengua**―. Muy madura—** grito desde la puerta del baño ante su gesto infantil―. **Deja de organizar mi armario―**río, nunca cambiará**―, mejor**** bajemos a desayunar antes de que se levanten los otros, sino tendremos que cocinar para todos― **aseguro agarrando su cintura y echándomela al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, saliendo por fin de mi cuarto.

―**¡Hey bájame! Si tenias hambre sólo debías decirlo― **chilla entre risas moviendo sus piernas en el aire.

Nada más llegar a la cocina, la deposité en el suelo, besé su frente y me dirigí al frigorífico donde saqué lo necesario para que pudiéramos preparar nuestro desayuno, que estuvo listo minutos después.

―**Peke ¿Te ocurre algo?― **pregunto mientras almorzamos, ya que desde ayer la observe más seria y pensativa de lo habitual.

―**No es nada, es que...― **suspira sin saber como seguir con lo que la perturba.

―**Es que ¿Qué? Vamos peke sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea― **aseguro, necesito saber que le preocupa para poder ayudarla.

―**Bueno...veras, estoy hecha un puñetero lío; por un lado no entiendo la forma de actuar de Thomas, me tiene bastante confundida, y por otro... No puedo dejar de pensar en Justin—**una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al nombrar a este último**—. Estos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido increíbles. Hemos recuperado la fantástica conexión que teníamos antes, aparte de lo bien que se ha portado conmigo—**suspira**—. En pocas palabras necesito tenerle a mi lado, me ha hace sentir segura, y disfruto mucho de su compañía. Resumiendo lo sigo amando; pero estoy confundida, no sé que hacer…arriesgarme o...― **me explica avergonzada brindándome una sonrisa, la cual respondo.

―**Creo que primero debes aclarar tus sentimientos, y para eso lo mejor es que hables con Justin cara a cara, y de esa forma disipareis todas vuestras dudas― **aconsejo a mi pequeña acariciando su mano; esta en una encrucijada y la entiendo a la perfección.

―**¿Piensas qué él querrá?― **pregunta asustada y la atraigo hacia mí, sentándola en mi regazo.

―**Obvio qué querrá, es lo que ambos necesitáis―**sonrío abrazándola fuerte y al ver que no dice nada, me animo a seguir**―. ****Lizzie, creo que Justin y tú os debéis otra oportunidad, pues la forma en la que terminasteis no fue de lo más ortodoxa, porque todavía os amabais y lo seguís haciendo—**acaricio su cabello**—. Y si la forma de actuar de Thomas te tiene confundida, la razón son los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti; mira Thomas ya tuvo su oportunidad y la despreció, por muy buen amigo mío que sea y aunque me duela, tú felicidad es lo más importante y está por encima de todo. Igualmente te digo que la forma de comportarse de Justin, no es propia de alguien que ya no sienta nada por ti― **añado acariciando su espalda. Sé que Thomas sufriría, pero el salió durante más de medio año con Irina sin pensar ni recordar en el amor que siente por mi peke; así que ahora debe aceptar la decisión que tome y esa para su desgracia siempre fue Justin.

―**¿Sabes? Me encanta hablar contigo, siempre dices algo que calma mis preocupaciones y me incita a ser más valiente para poder enfrentar los problemas—**me sonríe cálidamente**—. Intentare hablar con Justin, lo cierto es que necesito saber que es lo que siente por mí. Te quiero chiquitín― **declara segura de si misma, acurrucándose en mi pecho, y no me queda de otra que abrazarla.

―**Lo sé―**río**―. M****e alegra haber contribuido y hacer que te sientes mejor―**beso su frente**―, ****no olvides nunca, que siempre estaré contigo. Eres la hermanita que nunca tuve. Te quiero pequeña— **menciono feliz al ver que se encuentra mejor; proseguimos con nuestro desayuno, aunque ahora ambos sentados en el mismo taburete, mejor dicho ella en mi regazo.

Mientras continuamos con nuestro almuerzo charlando sobre donde llevaría a Victoria antes de ir a la barbacoa, escuchamos como los chicos fueron bajando poco a poco entrando medio adormilados. Cuando Thomas se adentró en la cocina se nos quedó mirando con la misma expresión que tenía ayer en la noche, casi diría que era envidia o quizás anhelo de poder estar con Lizzie tal y como estaba yo. Todos nos miramos entre si dándonos cuenta de la situación, bueno todos no, Lizzie seguía en la inopia disfrutando de su desayuno, o al menos eso se creerían los demás, pues conocía lo suficiente a mi mejor amiga como para saber que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

―**Eh, no os comáis todo, dejad algo para los demás― **se queja Emmett que acaba de entrar.

―**Emmett—**llama mi peke con sorna**―****si nos tuviéramos que comer todo lo que hay en la nevera entonces seriamos tú, y créeme, no me apetece transformarme en oso grandote y bromista― **replica dejando al aludido de nuevo con la boca abierta.

―**¡****Caray hermano! Me entran ganas de vestirme de cartero y echarte una carta― **dice Jacob, el otro graciosillo del grupo, que ya lleva unos minutos muy callado.

―**Dejaos de chácharas, y a desayunar deprisa todo el mundo mientras James y yo nos duchamos, que hay que ir a terminar con los arreglos de la Barbacoa―** ordena mi peke y todos asienten como buenos chicos. Los dejamos almorzando tranquilamente y subimos a mi habitación.

Mientras Lizzie se duchaba aproveché para ventilar el cuarto, hacer la cama y recoger el poco el desorden que había. Cuando mi peke salió estaba preciosa.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y vestía un hermoso conjunto compuesto por unos piratas negros y lilas sueltos que se cerraban en las rodillas con una camiseta de los mismos colores ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas, que se cerraba en el cuello dejando parte de su espalda al aire junto con unas deportivas de color lila.

―**¡****Wauu... estás magnifica! Vas a tener a todo el sector masculino del campus tras de ti como locos―**halago levantando las cejas**―. N****os tendrás todo el día espantando moscardones― **sonrío divertido, y al ver como frunce el ceño me echo a reír.

―**No digas tantas tonterías y vete a la ducha de una vez―**gruñe**—. Aquí tienes la ropa que te elegí, y la complementas con las deportivas negras― **me informa entregándome la ropa y las zapatillas.

―**Ya voy, dame un segundo que coja unos bóxer y los calcetines―**sonrío**―, ****o pretendes que vaya sin ropa interior― **bromeo saliendo corriendo al baño, antes de que me golpeara.

Una vez duchado y vestido con el conjunto que Lizzie me había preparado, el cual consistía en un pantalón hasta los tobillos negro con rayas azules en los laterales acompañado de una camiseta negra y azul sin mangas. He de reconocer que estaba muy guapo; seguro que a Victoria le gustaba.

Al salir me llevé una agradable sorpresa, Lizzie me había ordenado el armario, de tal modo que era fácil saber donde estaba cada prenda, y asombrosamente aún quedaba espacio libre.

―**Gracias por colocarlo, era un enorme desastre― **agradezco mientras me acerco y deposito un beso en su cabello.

―**¡****Estás buenísimo! Vicky se va quedar muerta cuando te vea―** elogia una vez nos separamos.

―**Eres la mejor― **grito feliz cogiéndola de la cintura y dando vueltas con ella en el aire, mientras reímos como niños.

Después de nuestro ataque de infantilismo, agarramos nuestras chaquetas y fuimos al salón donde esperaríamos a los demás, que no deberían tardar en bajar.

Cinco minutos más tarde estábamos todos listos menos Emmett, que no sabía que ponerse para impresionar a Marta. Nunca me imaginé ver a al oso en esta tesitura; Lizzie subió desesperada para ayudarle o nunca nos marcharíamos, menos mal que íbamos con tiempo de sobra, no quería llegar tarde a recoger a Victoria.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oímos como Emmett y mi peke bajaban discutiendo por la escalera.

―**Emmett estas bien con ese chándal, no puedes ir vestido formal, te recuerdo que es una Barbacoa, dónde abra distintas competiciones deportivas y juegos― **chilla histérica Lizzie al darse cuenta que era imposible razonar con él.

―**¿Qué tal me queda la camiseta? ¿Se me marcan bien los músculos? ¿Impresionare a Marta?— **nos interroga Emmett una vez entra en la sala, y al observar lo furiosa que se encuentra Lizzie, sugerí que hora de marcháramos, antes de que mi peke se lanzara a decapitar al oso.

Cuando llegamos a la zona comercial y de ocio del campus, Lizzie y yo nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, que se sorprendieron por no ir todos juntos al apartamento de las chicas ya que habíamos quedado en agruparnos allí, para tomar un tentempié y luego irnos todos juntos al lugar donde se haría el evento; claro ellos no tenían idea de mi cita, y de momento prefería que siguiera de ese modo; antes de que pudieran volver a preguntar, mi peke me salvó de responder con la excusa de que nos habían encargado hacer unas compras de última hora, pero que no se preocupasen que en uno rato nos uniríamos a ellos en el apartamento, saciando su repentina curiosidad.

―**Me salvaste del interrogatorio, te debo una― **agradezco una vez nos alejamos pasando mi brazo por sus hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la floristería.

―**No me debes nada, haría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a mi chiquitín― **responde sonriendo dándome una cariñosa palmadita en mi mejilla.

Una vez en la floristería, nos decidimos por un hermoso ramo compuesto por margaritas y rosas amarillas que según mi peke le encantarían a Victoria; luego fuimos a la tienda de música donde compramos un par de cds de música moderna variada que serviría para que se creyeran nuestra cuartada.

―**Tranquilo todo va a salir genial, veras como de hoy no pasa que se hagan novios. Confía en mí. Seria tonta si dejase escapar aun chico tan maravilloso― **me anima calmando los nervios, que vuelven a reaparecer.

—**No sé que haría sin ti, siempre consigues tranquilizarme― **aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

―**Sólo tendrás que contarme todo con detalle, sabes que soy muy curiosa―**ríe**―. Ahora márchate si no quieres llegar tarde― **se despide besando mi mejilla.

―**Serás la primera en saber como salió todo. Te quiero peke―** digo mientras la abrazo y beso su frente, para luego cada uno retomar su camino.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Me encontraba con Bella en mi habitación recogiendo ropa para poder pasar la noche juntos, era increíble la necesidad que tenía de estar a su lado, estos días en casa de mis padres fueron horribles sin la presencia de mi novia, pero lo primordial en ese momento era mi brujita, y aunque muchas veces me pidió que me marchara porque se encontraba bien, me negué, quería permanecer a su lado por si en algún momento volvía a derrumbarse, lo cual no sucedió, sino todo lo contrario, su animo cada vez era mejor, la conversación con la psicóloga fue fundamental, además del apoyo incondicional de nuestros padres y el mío; pero también influenció y bastante las visitas que Justin le hacía; siempre estaré en deuda con él por cuidar y hacer sonreír de nuevo a mi brujita.

Todavía me acuerdo del temor que sentí cuando volvimos al campus, porque pensaba que la haría retroceder debido a los recuerdos, pero como siempre sucedía con mi hermanita, me sorprendió con su actitud fuerte y decidida, ya que ese mismo día se abrió con nuestros amigos contándoles parte de la historia, desde ese día todo mejoró.

―**Amor ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callado―** pregunta mi Bella mirándome tiernamente.

―**En Lizzie y lo ocurrido este tiempo atrás―** contesto mirándola con amor para luego besar sus labios, a los que me he hecho adicto.

―**Lizzie está mejor que nunca, ha vuelto a ser la chica alegre, simpática y divertida, que conocí― **menciona entusiasta. Se nota el gran aprecio que siente por mi brujita.

Estaba deseando estar de nuevo con mi Bella, desde fuera podría parecer que me había olvidado de ella, dejándola aun lado para ocuparme de mi brujita, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Echado de menos a mi amor cada segundo de los que hemos estado separados; sin embargo vivimos en un mundo donde hay más gente a nuestro alrededor, amigos, familia, y si ellos precisan de nuestra ayuda debemos brindársela.

―**Vamonos, necesito estar a solas contigo―** ronroneo en su oído antes de morderlo y escuchar un dulce gemido de sus labios, me separo para terminar de agarrar mis cosas, sino seria imposible que saliéramos de mi dormitorio.

―**Te amo, date prisa que nos espera una gran noche― **musita cerca de mis labios, antes de darme una palmada en culo y separarse riendo.

―**Eres una pequeña picarona. Te amo mi vida― **menciono cogiendo mi mochila y tomándola de la cintura una vez cierro la puerta de mi habitación.

Una vez nos despidamos de todos y estábamos apunto de salir por la puerta, escuchamos cantar a James a todo pulmón, y no pudimos preguntar que sucedía.

―**Victoria, me dio su teléfono y acepto una cita― **chilla desapareciendo por las escaleras, sin darnos tiempo a decir nada más.

―**Vaya al fin parece que todo se encarrila―** comento optimista mientras salimos de la casa abrazados por la cintura, no pretendo separarme de mi novia ni un milímetro.

El camino hacía su apartamento transcurrió entre risas, bromas, proposiciones indecentes y miradas que anticipaban la noche que nos esperaba. Nada más entrar en el salón nos encontramos con Nessie y Lizzie sentadas en el sofá y apunto de ver una película.

―**Hola―**saludo dando un beso a mi brujita en la frente**―****Nessie ¿Cómo te va?― **pregunto besando su mejilla con cariño.

―**Bien ¿Os apuntáis a ver una peli?―**nos pregunta Nessie mientras a mi brujita le suena el teléfono, el cual contesta de inmediato.

―**¿Cómo la ves? ¿Crees qué está bien?― **interrogo a Nessie mientras mi hermana habla por teléfono.

―**Mucho mejor Ed, no te preocupes tanto. Es más, creo que la presencia de Justin la hace mucho bien― **me responde con sinceridad Nessie; sabia de sobra lo mal que lo había pasado al ver a su hermanita del alma sufrir.

―**Opino igual, no sé como quedaran esos dos; si solo serán amigos o retomaran su relación. Sólo sé que le debo mucho a Justin por traerla de vuelta― **afirmo sentándome en el sillón y arrastrando a Bella conmigo afianzándola en mi regazo.

—**¿Os quedaréis a ver la película?― **pregunta de nuevo Nessie para disimular, pues Lizzie ya había terminado su conversación.

―**Era James, me ha pedido que vaya para asesorarle sobre que ponerse en su cita de mañana con Vicky. Por fin después de tanto tiempo lo consiguió―**ríe dando saltitos junto con Nessie por la sala; ambas estan felices por James que lleva enamorado de Victoria desde hace dos años.**―****Ah, no dormiré aquí, viene a buscarme y me quedaré con él. Voy a preparar mis cosas― **avisa divertida mientras corre por las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

―**Bella, amor ¿Te importaría quedarte con Nessie mientras la acompaño? Es solo hasta la puerta pero...― **asiente besando mis labios sin dejarme terminar..

―**No hay problema hermano sobreprotector, puede esperar unos minutos más―**susurra con voz provocativa antes de volver a besarme**―. P****ero no tardes―**murmura en mi oído de manera sensual antes de dar un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que me mordiera los labios evitando soltar un gemido.

―**¡****Hey dejad eso ya! ¡Qué estamos presentes!― **chilla Nessie interrumpiendo nuestro intimo momento.

―**¿Estas lista?―**pregunto a mi hermana que asiente.**―****Bien, pues vamos―** declaro ganándome un gruñido junto con una fulminante mirada de Lizzie, que ignoro por completo.

―**Pues nada, que no me queda de otra que dejar que venga conmigo, hasta mañana chicas―**se despide de Bella con un beso en la mejilla para después acercarse a Nessie con una sonrisa.**―****Ness amiga, yo que tú miraría a ver si tienes tapones para los oídos o sino busca en mi cuarto, creo que tengo algunos. ¡Por qué menuda nochecita te espera con estos dos!― **se burla besando su mejilla antes de ir hacia la puerta donde la espero.

―**Uff, ni con tapones me va a bastar, a este paso vamos a tener que insonorizar las habitaciones― **bromea en plan guasa para luego saltar en carcajadas junto con mi brujita, quien se dirige a la salida conmigo detrás rodando los ojos, observo a mi novia unos instantes y esta completamente sonrojada.

Mientras esperábamos a James quien no tardo en llegar, charlamos sobre como iba mi relación con Bella y de lo feliz que me veía. En cuanto mi amigo llegó no pude aguantarme en gastarle una broma, que él muy cabrón se encargó en devolverme mientras se marchaba con mi brujita sin darme tiempo a replica, ya que cuando quise soltar un par de maldiciones ya estaban bastante alejados, aunque estoy seguro me escucharon.

Regresé al apartamento lo más deprisa que mis piernas me permitieron, lo reconozco estaba excesivamente impaciente por estar con mi Bella, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, marcar todo su cuerpo con mis besos y caricias para luego hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles durante toda la noche.

―**Bella te espera arriba― **dice Nessie cuando me abre la puerta**―, ****me ha dicho que no te retrases― **sonríe con picara **—¿Tan desesperados nos veíamos? Obvio sí—** asiento y salgo corriendo hacia su habitación escuchando las risas de mi amiga a mi espalda.

Cuando llegué a su dormitorio, esté parecía vacío, pero me llegó un fuerte olor a flores que brotaban del cuarto de baño, con mis pantalones el doble de estrechos a causa de mis pensamientos me encaminé hacia allí y al entrar me quedé paralizado ante la más perfecta, maravillosa y erótica imagen, tanto que mis pantalones y bóxer estaban a punto de explotar. Mi Bella se encontraba completamente desnuda, metida en la bañera con sales marinas que desprendían el olor a fresias y jazmín, que siempre percibía en su cuerpo.

―**¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado? ¿O me ayudaras a enjabonarme?― **pregunta traviesa señalándome sus senos y su centro.

―**Prepárate pécora, te voy a follar tan duro que no podrás moverte en días― **hablo con voz ronca y de manera sucia, estoy demasiado excitado, me desnudo velozmente y en un rápido movimiento me adentro en la bañera, me urge estar dentro de ella, y no pienso ser para nada delicado.

―**¿Estás loco?―** pregunta mirándome con deseo, haciéndose la inocente mientras se acaricia los pechos.

―**Sí, me tienes completamente loco―**sonrío maliciosamente**―****y ahora mismo vas a recibir tu castigo por provocarme de está forma, no obstante te doy la oportunidad de enmendar tu error haciendo todo lo que te pida― **demando acariciando sus muslos subiendo lentamente hasta su centro, el cual no rozo en ningún momento consiguiendo llevarla a la locura.

―**¡No te me acerques! ¡Ni me toques!― **gruñe impaciente cerrando los ojos al sentir mis manos cerca de su intimidad moviendo sus caderas para que la tocara de una vez.

―**Jovencita, debe asimilar y comprender quién da las ordenes aquí― **advierto próximo a sus labios mirándola directamente a sus ojos, que brillan con lujuria.

―**No pienso obedecer sus ordenes― **sentencia con voz llena de deseo intentando besar mis labios.

―**Señorita, no sabía que era tan grosera e insolente, tendré que enseñarle a ser educada y respetuosa―**desafío besando su cuello**―. P****or esa razón la follare hasta que me pida clemencia ¿Entendido?― **digo con tono serio avisándole de que no la daría tregua alguna, levanto su mentón y sin poder aguantar más la acorralo con mis brazos contra la pared de la bañera, tomando su mentón de forma brusca pego mis labios a los suyos.

―**¿Me deseas muñeca?― **pregunto con deseo sobre sus labios; nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas a causa de nuestros besos.

―**Sí, más de lo que imaginas― **contesta sofocada mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y una sexy sonrisa; la iba a coger duro muy duro.

―**Nena, solo conoces mi lado caballeroso―**me mira confundida pero con una pícara sonrisa.**―****¿Estás preparada para conocer mi lado oscuro?—** pregunto con una sádica y seductora sonrisa.

―**¿A qué te refieres con tu lado oscuro?―** musita tan bajo que apenas fue audible sin dejar su tono sensual.

―**Para que entiendas muñeca―**suspiro en su oído, erizando su piel**―, m****i lado romántico y noble siempre te ha admirado, respetado y protegido, pero mi lado sombrío siempre ha deseado joderte tan fuerte que sólo te concentres en mí― **explico en su oído mientras masajeo y aprieto fuertemente sus pechos, escuchándola jadear.

―**No...no...ahh...no...puedo...mumm...creer...lo...― **dice entre jadeos sumida por el placer.

―**¿Qué no crees nena? Continuamente estás mordiéndote tu apetitoso labio, provocándome todo el tiempo, sin contar como me tientas con tus peligrosas curvas que se marcan tan deliciosamente en tu ropa y que decir de tus adorables sonrojos y tus inocentes miradas. Uff...nena no sabes las ganas que tengo de pervertirte― **asevero con ferocidad pellizcando sus pezones.

―**No era mi intención...ahhh...no lo hice...mmm...adrede...― **la callo con un tosco beso, no quiero excusas.

―**Ese es el problema muñeca, que no lo haces deliberadamente, por eso muero por follarte hasta que pierdas la conciencia―**declaro lamiendo su cuello, noto lo excitada y caliente que está por mis palabras, su piel esta ardiendo**―. ****Es hora de la acción, no quiero más interrupciones― **ordeno subiendo mis labios a su rostro.

Comencé acariciar con mi lengua su labio inferior, luego mordisqueé suavemente para terminar mordiéndolo intensamente tan profundo que la hice sangrar, podía saborear con mi lengua la sangre, era tan exquisito que no dude en succionar y chupar la sangre que salía, haciéndonos gemir de placer a ambos.

―**Edward...― **jadea llena de excitación, me separo de ella y la miro de manera penetrante lo que me parecieron horas, aunque seguro fueron apenas unos segundos.

―**Cuéntame ¿Cuál es tu más obsceno secreto muñeca?― **pregunto besándola suavemente. Estos cambios bruscos me vuelven loco pero quiero oírla suplicar.

―**Anhelarte Edward, desearte como una lunática, masturbarme pensando en ti― **confiesa sonrojada y una sonrisa salvaje se instala en mis labios. Llevo mis manos hacia sus pechos acariciándolos delicadamente consiguiendo que sus pezones se endurecieran al momento.

―**Ostia, Bella, eres hermosa― **afirmo admirando su cuerpo empapado por el agua al mismo tiempo que toco las aureolas de sus pezones excitándolos más de lo que están.

Me observó detenidamente y solté una ladina risita al contemplar lo sonrojada que estaba parecía una fresita, era adorable, levantó su mano izquierda rozando sumisamente mi mejilla dando comienzo a un juego dominante sin retorno; así que sin previo aviso llevé mi mano a su nuca atrayéndola hacía mí y uniendo nuestros labios en un feroz beso; de manera inesperada corté el beso y separé nuestros rostros deslizando mi mano de su nuca hasta su cuello donde presioné fuertemente y firmemente pero sin dañarla mientras que con mi otra mano agarré uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos y lo retorcí bruscamente.

―**Uh...ah...― **chilla ante las sensaciones que recibe.

―**Te gusta demasiado muñeca, tu excitación me lo demuestra― **digo lamiendo su cuello**―.**** Dime, ¿Lo disfrutas?―** pregunto con voz sádica volviendo a torcer sus pezones.

―**Mierda sí, sí, estoy malditamente excitada― **chilla llena de placer buscando el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

―**Te complace la forma brusca en que tuerzo tus pezones y presiono tu cuello, verdad muñeca―**aseguro con voz ronca y sexy, estoy seguro que se correría si seguía hablando, sus gemidos y la manera de curvarse en la bañera la delatan**―. M****uñeca, ¿Dime qué deseas?― **sonrío sobre su cuello antes de morderlo.

―**Follame ya, follame de una maldita vez Edward― **suplica con voz ahogada, totalmente perdida en su regocijo, llevo mi mano izquierda que se encuentra en sus pezones a su intimidad, ya que la mano que aprisiona su cuello no pienso quitarla.

―**La ostia nena, estás rezumando y demasiado caliente―**inquiero al acariciar sus labios íntimos**―. ****Voy a cogerte con mis dedos pero antes tienes que prometerme algo―** murmuro jugando con mis dedos en sus labios pero sin entrar en su cavidad.

―**Lo que desees Edward...todo lo que quieras...― **implora rogándome con la mirada.

―**Dime qué eres mía, qué sólo me perteneces a mí, qué nadie más tocara ni disfrutara de tu cuerpo porque tu único dueño y amo soy yo, hazlo y obtendrás lo que deseas muñeca― **demando demostrando mi ser posesivo, pero no puedo imaginar a nadie que no fuera yo, disfrutando de su cuerpo**. **

―**Solo tuya Edward, tú eres mi dueño, el único, sólo tú―** confirma entre sollozos.

―**Esa es mi mujer― **dictamino gozoso metiendo dos dedos en su vagina, sacándolos y adentrándolos furiosamente sin dejar de presionar su cuello,

Estábamos disfrutando de las sensaciones más increíbles de nuestra vida; nunca pensé en tener sexo de está manera, pero Bella conseguía sacar el monstruo que había en mi interior.

―**Mmmm...ahhh...mumm― **ronronea mi Bella mientras movía mis dedos en círculos, sin tardar mucho localice su punto G; lo comprobé al notar como mi novia se tensaba y un grito de placer abandonaba sus apetecibles labios, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro y sin perder la conexión de nuestras miradas susurré en su oído, lo encontré. Seguí moviendo mis dedos sobre ese punto profundamente llevándola a la locura, mis movimientos eran concisos, en cuanto notaba que su orgasmo iba a llegar bajaba la intensidad de mis movimientos dejándola al límite.

―**Edward...Dios...ahh...por favor...mumm...ya...no...puedo...más― **suplica jadeante por correrse.

―**Ya casi nena, aguanta un poco más muñeca― **ordeno disfrutando de la sensaciones de mi cuerpo al ver su rostro distorsionado a causa de placer.

Apresuré mis movimientos palpando más intensamente su punto de placer al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba su clítoris en seguida noté como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mis dedos, así que presioné un poco más su cuello para acelerar su orgasmo quería que fuera una sensación indescriptible para mi novia.

―**Maldición nena...no puedo ni quiero parar, amo tu coño estrujando mis dedos, córrete muñeca, vente para mí, córrete ahora Bella― **gruño me hallaba completamente excitado y necesitaba ver el rostro de mi novia al llegar a su liberación que no tardo al escuchar mis palabras.

―**Ed...Edward...ahh...Dios...Edward― **chilla enloquecida cuando su orgasmo explota llenándome los dedos con sus abundantes flujos y sólo entonces libero la presión de su cuello.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos que me observaban con un brillo arrebatador, no podía dejar de mirarla completamente desquiciado y lleno de lujuria al ver sus labios entreabiertos y respirando irregular.

―**Joder― **Jadeo, no pensaba darle tregua así que tome sus piernas temblorosas colocándolas en mis hombros y empecé a repartir besos húmedos hasta llegar al interior de sus mulos donde con mi lengua lamí todos sus jugos absorbiendo con fuerza en su clítoris al mismo tiempo que con mi dedo acariciaba la entrada de su culo.

—**Mierda...Edward― **grita cuando un segundo orgasmo la golpea de sorpresa, no paré hasta que me tragué todos flujos y dejé completamente limpia su vagina, bajé sus piernas dejando que se deslizaran a lo largo de la bañera.

―**Joder Bella, tu excitación es deliciosa, incluso mejor que tu sangre; podría pasarme todo el día devorando tu coño y nunca me agotaría― **declaro y la beso apasionadamente haciendo que pruebe su sabor en mis labios.

―**Por todos los cielos Masen, eres un puto Dios del sexo―** exalta sin ningún pudor y una risa ronca se desprende de mis labios.

―**Aún no has visto nada muñeca, si has disfrutado tanto con lo que hicieron mis dedos, imagínate lo que mi polla te va hacer sentir― **hablo sucio y al parecer le encanta, ya que la muy maldita no para de morderse el labio inferior sabiendo lo loco que me pone.

―**¿Cuándo piensas demostrármelo?― **pregunta con voz lujuriosa.

―**Bella no juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte. Si te has salvado de que no comenzara a follarte como bien mereces por no parar de provocarme, es porqué no he parado de soñar con esos carnosos, húmedos y dulces labios alrededor de mi polla regalándome una buena mamada, y en este instante vas a cumplir mi sueño y que te claro muñeca, vas a tragártelo todo, quiero mi semen en tu cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles― **demando lascivamente mordiendo su cuello mientras me incorporo de la bañera con ella entre mis brazos, y sin perder tiempo la llevo a la habitación donde la aviento con delicadeza a la cama y seguido me lanzo como un león a su presa, donde nuestros labios se unen para besarnos como locos profunda y apasionadamente, sin dejar de besarnos la giro para que quedara encima de mi

―**Nena, es hora, de que tus labios chupen mi polla ¡Ya!― **exijo una vez separo nuestros labios, y mi chica como buena sumisa se prepara para comenzar con mi mandato, sólo de pensar en sus labios, mi polla esta dura como una roca.

Mi Bella empezó a pasar sus manos por mi pecho dejando pequeñas caricias al mismo tiempo me deleitaba con húmedos besos por mi piel haciendo el recorrido hasta llegar a mi grande y duro miembro, pasó su dedo por la punta de mi polla que estaba hinchada haciendo que mi liquido preseminal comenzase a salir, volvió a pasar su dedo llevándose semen con el y se lo metió en los labios donde lo lamió y saboreó, la muy zorra quería verme completamente desquiciado, pero el que mandaba era yo.

―**Puta Madre―**maldigo entre dientes mientras Bella seguía acariciando mi miembro de arriba abajo toda su longitud, apretándolo ligeramente**―¡D****ejate de juegos! ¡Chúpamela ya! Sabes que te mueres por hacerlo, nena―**ordeno dándole media sonrisa, me incorporo pegando mi espalda en el cabecero y enciendo la lámpara de la mesita**―, ****no pienso perderme el espectáculo―**afirmo con sádica sonrisa acariciando su cabello con ternura ya que se ha puesto roja como un tomate. Se sienta encima de mi ahorcajadas cuando nuestros sexos rozan ambos gemimos ante el contacto**―. No Bella, chúpamela primero, después te follo hasta desfallecer―** jadeo levantado mis caderas rozando de nuevo nuestros sexos.

Me tomó de la cara y me besó profundamente, nuestras lenguas se lamían y mordisqueaban deliciosamente poniéndonos a mil, comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando un reguero de húmedos besos al mismo tiempo que lo mordisqueaba bajando a mi pecho que arañaba mientras lamía los cuadritos de mis abdominales, tomó mi miembro con sus manos acariciándolo mientras que con sus labios lamía toda su longitud de arriba abajo, dio una última lamida antes de besar mi punta, me estaba matando, cada vez mis gemidos eran mayores.

―**¡****Trágatela!― **exijo con voz dura y me obedece metiéndosela de golpe en su linda boca, consiguiéndome estremecer sin parar de gemir, estoy tan excitado que comienzo a mover mis caderas embistiendo salvajemente en su boca, no pienso cerrar mis ojos, el ver como me mama me esta volviendo loco, es un imagen espectacular.

―**Puta madre, no sabes lo bien que se ven tus labios en mi polla, sin parar de mirarme con tus inocentes ojos, mierda nena, deja de provocarme con esas miradas o te juro la vas pagar―** gruño llevando mis manos a su cabeza marcándola un ritmo más rápido de arriba abajo mientras succionaba y mueve su lengua en espiral al mismo tiempo que acaricia y aprieta mis testículos, dándome un placer indescriptible.

―**Oh...joder...mierda...ohhh...joder, joder, joder― **grito como loco notando el palpitar de mi polla en su boca que con una ultima succión me hace correrme bestialmente soltando todo mi semen en su boca que se traga rápidamente, aunque un poco se desborda por el lateral de sus labios casi haciéndome perder la cordura, mi muñeca no levanta su cabeza hasta que limpia por completo mi miembro, noto mi respiración pesada pero al observar a mi niña, entrecierro mis ojos de manera maliciosa al ver como me mira de forma inocente después de darme la mejor mamada de mi vida.

―**Ven aquí, pequeña muñequita provocadora, te voy a dar duro― **musito con tono peligroso.

Se abalanzó a mis labios, besándome con toda la necesidad que tenia, respondí sus besos de manera demandante demostrando que está noche dominaba yo, comenzamos a rodar por la cama, sin dejar de besarnos intensamente, llevé mis manos a sus pechos apretándolos fuertemente mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, sus labios todo lo que tenia al alcance, nos hice girar de nuevo dejando a mi nena encima mío hasta tenerla sentada ahorcajadas rozando nuestros sexos.

―**¡Deseo metértela ya!― **grito ansioso atrayéndola más a mí.

Se apoyó en mis hombros dejando caer su cuerpo en el mío abriendo sus piernas para facilitar la penetración, sin querer retrasar más, entré de una sola estocada en ella, tomé sus caderas obligándola a moverse lateral y horizontalmente contra mí.

―**Oh Dios...eso es nena...sigue montándome… así―** jadeo con fuerza mientras Bella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, llevo mis manos a su trasero apretando y masajeando sus nalgas fuertemente.

―**Oh...si...nena, te mueves delicioso, sigue así―**gimo.**―¡Joder! Adoro como me siento dentro de ti― **hablo entre jadeos llevando un dedo a la abertura de su culo el cual poco a poco voy introduciendo mientras escucho como sus gemidos aumentan, noto como sus paredes se cierran alrededor de mi miembro hasta que explota en otro orgasmo bañando toda mi polla con sus jugos.

―**¡Maldición Muñeca! ¡Qué sabroso y exquisito te corres! Adoro sentir tus jugos ardientes mojando mi polla, es mejor de lo que imaginé en mis fantasías, me vuelves loco― **murmuro entre dientes y con un rápido movimiento sin salir de su cuerpo nos giro quedando encima de ella.

Agarré sus manos y las puse por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas con una mano mientras que con la otra pellizcaba su clítoris al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi miembro de su interior y con mi punta rozaba los pliegues de sus labios, consiguiendo desesperarla por volver a tenerme dentro, pero quería oír como suplicaba por que la penetrara de nuevo.

―**Edward...Ed...por...favor...― **ruega con sus ojos cerrados.

―**¡Mírame!―**exijo**―Necesito escucharlo de tus labios― **ordeno perdiendo la cordura.

―**Follame de una maldita vez, necesito sentirte, estar llena de ti― **pide, suelto sus manos, tomo su pierna poniéndola en mi hombro y la penetro profundamente recargando mi frente sobre la suya, conectando nuestras miradas mientras la embisto férreamente.

―**Mierda nena, me apasionaba sentir como me envuelves― **declaro entrecortadamente.

―**No...pares…rápido...más fuerte...más rápido...dame duro...muy...duro― **grita enloquecida.

―**Quiero joderte así todos los malditos días muñeca― **aseguro lamiendo y chupando su cuello.

―**Sí...ahhh...sí, todos los putos días, joder me estás matando― **chilla como loca haciendo que perdiera el juicio y mis embestidas fueran bestiales.

―**Vente Bella, córrete ahora nena, hazlo por mí, deseo sentir como te corres apretando mi polla, vamos― **pido jadeante y mi nena ante mis palabras llega a un nuevo orgasmo.

―**Mierda...sí...―** grito como un demente al dar una última feroz estocada que hizo que me corriera brutalmente llenándola con mi semilla dejándome caer encima de su cuerpo.

―**Eso fue...fantástico―** dice Bella con voz ahogada.

―**Lo sé amor―** añado besando sus labios tiernamente saliendo de su interior deslizándome a su lado llevándola conmigo, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda quedando en un cómodo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

―**Amor, adoro tu faceta sombría―**sonríe traviesa tocando mi pecho sensualmente**―¿Crees qué podamos repetir?―** pregunta la picarona regalándome pequeños besos a lo largo de mi pecho, logrando que mi amigo estuviera más que listo de nuevo.

―**Nena, me fascina estar dentro de ti, prepárate voy a follarte fuerte y de manera despiadada toda la noche, tanto que mañana serás incapaz de cerrar tus piernas― **informo amenazante colocándome encima de ella abriendo sus piernas y entrando en su cuerpo de de una sola estocada haciéndonos gritar de placer.

―**Masen...ahhh...eres mío...mumm...mi Dios del sexo―** jadea posesiva, río y comienzo a besarla apasionadamente mientras la embestía con fuerza, seria una noche larga muy larga.

Y así pasamos toda lo noche haciendo todas las extrañas posturas que se nos ocurrían, y no paramos de amarnos hasta que la luz del amanecer se hizo presente.

Me desperté con la maldita alarma del móvil, al fijarme en la hora me di cuenta que solo había dormido un par de horas, me quedé observando un rato a mi preciosa novia que dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho, parecía un hermoso ángel, quien diría que mi maravilloso ángel era capaz de transformarse en el diablillo libidinoso que había descubierto anoche, con suma delicadeza me separé de mi Bella; lo más silencioso que pude me incorporé para ir a la ducha donde esperaba conseguir espabilarme, pero al levantarme por completo de la cama noté todo mi cuerpo adormecido, estaba realmente cansando, sin embargo me sentía sumamente feliz, había sido la noche más increíble de mi vida.

Una vez salí de la ducha me sentía mucho mejor, el agua casi fría me despertó de inmediato además de relajar todos mis músculos, ahora ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, luego de secarme el cuerpo me anudé la toalla en mi cadera para salir del baño donde me maravillé ante la imagen que se hallaba ante mis ojos.

Mi Bella estaba acostada de lado con la sabana descansando en su cintura dejando sus pechos al aire, miles de ideas obscenas pasaron por mi cabeza haciendo que mi pene se endureciera, poco a poco me fui acercando a la cama hasta sentarme a su lado para poder despertarla de una forma muy especial.

Empecé rozando sutilmente su mejilla llegando a sus labios donde la besé dulcemente, seguí el trayecto de mis caricias por su mandíbula, cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos donde me entretuve sobándolos con ternura mientras besaba las aureolas de sus pezones, deslicé mi mano derecha hacia sus piernas acariciándolas suavemente sin dejar de chupar sus pezones, llevé mi otra mano hacia el interior de sus muslos rozándolos de manera delicada logrando que automáticamente sus piernas se abrieran dándome completo acceso a su intimidad, la mano que acariciaba sus piernas la arrastré a los pliegues de sus labios regalándole gozosas caricias originando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo haciéndome saber que se hallaba despierta; subí mi mirada para admirar su rostro donde sus preciosos ojos permanecían cerrados, deje de besar sus pezones para reanudar mi camino dejando un reguero de ardientes besos por su cintura, vientre, cadera, hasta llegar su centro el cual comencé a lamer, chupar, al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos en su interior moviéndolos con rapidez ganándome el maravilloso sonido de sus gemidos; llevé la mano que acariciaba sus piernas a sus caderas para sujetarla fuertemente impidiéndola realizar ningún movimiento, uno de los dedos que no estaba en su interior lo dirigí a su clítoris y empecé a pellizcarlo mientras seguía bombeando en su interior al mismo tiempo que mis labios no paraban de penetrar en su vagina chupando, lamiendo y succionando.

―**Oh...siiiiii...ohhhh...siiiiiiiiiiiii...si...más...―** dice entre jadeos intentando empujar sus caderas hacia mí.

―**Mumm...Bella eres preciosa― **menciono separándome lo necesario para mirar sus hermosos ojos que brillaban de deseo y regreso de nuevo a mi trabajo.

―**Oh...dios...Edward..ahh...por favor...Edward― **grita completamente fuera de si al notar como mordisqueo su clítoris.

―**Por favor qué Bella, qué quieres nena, debes decírmelo―** declaro con voz ronca contra su clítoris mientras mis dedos siguen embistiéndola sin compasión.

―**Yo...necesito...por...favor...yo...quiero...ahhh...― **chilla cosas sin sentido entre jadeos.

―**¿Quieres qué haga que te corras? ¿Deseas venirte en mi boca?― **pregunto levantando la mirada con mis ojos llenos de lujuria.

―**Sí...por Dios...sí...por...favor...― **pide con un hilo de voz perdida en las sensaciones que recibe de mis dedos y lengua llevando sus manos a mi cabello empujándome contra su intimidad. Comienzo a lamer ferozmente dejando aun lado el ser delicado, presionaba con fuerza sobre su clítoris moviendo mi lengua bruscamente sobre el, mientras mis dedos con rudeza no paran de bombear en su interior, siento como está próxima a correrse al apreciar como sus paredes se contraen alrededor de mis dedos, además de retirar sus manos de mi cabeza para agarrar con fuerza las sabanas.

―**Edwaaaaaard― **grita desquiciada cuando su orgasmo explota inundando mis dedos no pare de succionar hasta que no limpio la última gota de sus jugos.

―**Bella mi Bella―** susurro incorporándome hasta llegar a su rostro inclinándome sobre sus labios.

―**¿Dime Edward?― **pregunta desorientada abriendo sus hermoso ojos que brillaban con intensidad, no respondo solo la beso apasionadamente dándola aprobar su delicioso sabor, voy bajando la intensidad del beso hasta terminar dándonos tiernos y castos besitos.

―**Buenos días muñequita―**sonrío dulcemente**―. Hora de levantarse, por mucho que me guste tenerte en la cama, los demás estarán apunto de llegar para desayunar― **menciono sin gana, no quiero separarme de ella.

Muy a mi pesar me incorporé de la cama ofreciéndole mi mano para levantarse, la cual aceptó y de un impulso la alcé dejando su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, recorrí su cuerpo con una intensa mirada haciendo que un adorable sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas.

―**Me encanta tu sonrojo, eres preciosa Bella―**acaricio su mejilla y beso castamente sus labios**―. V****enga amor a la ducha― **digo suavemente volviendo a besar sus labios y separándome para buscar mi ropa.

Al girarme con la ropa en mis manos, observé a mi novia completamente desnuda buscando su ropa interior y no pude contenerme en darle una pequeña nalgada al ver su hermoso trasero, pegó un pequeño brinco acompañado de un sorprendido grito, se volteó y le sonreí traviesamente.

―**Lo siento fue inevitable, adoro tu culito respingón― **explico divertido viendo como el color de sus mejillas aumenta y estallo en risas.

―**¡Cállate Edward!― **refunfuña como niña chiquita lanzándome un cojín, eso hace que ría aun más; me saca la lengua e ingresa con su ropa en el baño.

Entre risas me arreglé con unos pantalones largos deportivos negros con franjas rojas y una camiseta ceñida sin mangas de color negra y roja en los hombros acompañadas de mis inseparables Nike negras y rojas; mientras intentaba acomodar mi pelo, cosa imposible ya que era indomable, salió mi novia que lucia preciosa con su cabello recogido en una trenza, y vestida con un conjunto azul con pantalones largos ceñidos a sus maravillosa curvas junto con una camiseta ceñida de tirantes con escote en uve y sus deportivas blancas. Una vez hicimos la cama y ordenamos su cuarto, bajamos a la cocina donde encontramos a Nessie completamente arreglada, preparando café, tortitas, tostadas y zumo para un batallón.

―**Buenos días Nessie― **saludo besando su mejilla, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de su parte.

―**Hola Nessie, te levantaste con energía―**sonríe**―, ****seguro que dormiste genial― **asegura mi novia sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

―**Buenos días chicos―**nos sonríe picara**―por fin aparecéis. Pensé que tendría que llamar a los bomberos para que apagaran el fuego, porque vaya nochecita que...― **comenta divertida Nessie mientras sigue cocinando, y al ver nuestras caras sorprendidas por sus palabras estalla en carcajadas.

―**¿Necesitas qué te ayudemos en algo?―** pregunto algo avergonzado intentando dejar el tema atrás, para que Bella no se ponga más roja de lo que ya esta.

―**Claro, podéis ir poniendo la mesa―**ríe**―. P****ero mantened las manos quietas, si queremos que este todo listo para cuando lleguen los demás― **añade chistosa Nessie sacando las últimas tortitas de la sartén.

―**Aisss que graciosilla está la niña. Anda Bella vamos a colocar la mesa, así no tenemos que seguir escuchando sus comentarios― **murmuro aparentando estar ofendido pero las risas de mi amiga me lo impiden.

Entre comentarios sobre la Barbacoa mi novia y yo terminamos de poner la mesa, cuando colocamos los últimos platos de comida, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de nuestros amigos, quienes traían croassants, churros y algunas cosas más que pusieron en la mesa antes de sentarnos para comenzar a comer, ya que aún faltaba gente por llegar.

―**Tengo hambre, empecemos ya―** protesta Emmett que siempre tenia apetito.

―**Relájate oso, que no hace ni una hora que comiste algo en casa―** dice con calma Jasper al ver la impaciencia de su primo.

―**Joder Emmett, pobre de la mujer que este contigo, la compadezco, se va a pasar todo el día en la cocina, porque tu eres un negado a la hora de cocinar― **comenta Alec haciéndonos reír a todos, menos a Emmett que no paraba de quejarse.

―**No seas pesado oso, tenemos que esperar hasta que estemos todos―** regaña Kate dándole una colleja.

Mientras esperábamos a Marta, Elena, Diego, Stephan, Bree y mi brujita conversamos sobre lo que haríamos en la Barbacoa, además, de explicarle a mi novia lo que pasaría a lo largo del día, nos hallábamos tan enfrascados en la charla que no nos percatamos de que Lizzie había llegado con los demás.

―**Hola a todos, ya estamos aquí― **anuncia sonriente mi brujita mientras toma asiento.

Desayunamos todos en medio de una amena conversación repleta de bromas y risas, fue un momento de lo más entretenido. Una vez recogimos y limpiamos todo, partimos hacia la zona deportiva donde se hallaban grandes jardines que era el lugar habilitado para la Barbacoa de bienvenida y las actividades que se realizarían a lo largo del día y parte de la noche.

Cuando llegamos cada uno se marchó con sus compañeros de fraternidad para ultimar los detalles faltantes, ya que la gran mayoría lo preparamos el día anterior junto con el comité de eventos de la universidad.

Una hora y media más tarde todo estaba organizado, los chicos contratados para preparar la carne en la barbacoa habían llegado junto con los camareros que servirían las bebidas tras las barras que habíamos montado por distintos lugares, la comida para picotear ya estaba distribuida por las mesas, el escenario ya tenia el equipo de música junto con la pantalla de proyección montado y las actividades ya se encontraban listas, sólo faltaban las inscripciones que de eso se encargarían los del comité.

En el momento que nos reunimos todos de nuevo elegimos las actividades en las que participaríamos, y sin demora nos inscribimos antes de que comenzara a llegar la gente.

―**Woauu, ha quedado todo espectacular― **comenta sorprendida mi novia observando a su alrededor.

―**Ya veras lo que nos vamos a divertir―** afirma dando saltitos Jane mientras todos la miramos divertidos.

―**Relájate pequeño saltamontes, que todavía no ha comenzado― **declara Alec sujetando sus hombros.

―**Sois unos aguafiestas, me dan exactamente igual vuestros comentarios, nada me quitará mi entusiasmo― **sentencia emocionada sacándonos la lengua, para luego reunirse con Kate, Magguie y Nessie, donde empezaron a brincar y a dar vueltas como niñas chiquitas.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolas divertidos mientras ellas no paraban de dar vueltas y más vueltas seguidas de pequeños saltitos finalizando en un chistoso baile que terminó en un abrazo grupal.

Después de tan maravilloso show, nos sentamos todos en el césped en círculo, y entre risas nos adentramos en una amena charla en la que todos participamos, hasta que un rato más tarde me fijé que mi hermana ya no se encontraba con nosotros y comencé a buscarla con la mirada ¿Dónde carajos se ha metido mi brujita?

―**¿Qué te sucede Edward? ¿A quién buscas?― **pregunta intrigada Nessie haciendo que la atención de todos recayera sobre mí.

―**Estas ausente ¿Qué ocurre amor?―** agrega mi novia acariciando tiernamente mi rostro.

―**No encuentro a Lizzie por ningún lado, hace un minuto está aquí y al momento desaparece. Es desesperante ¿Dónde se habrá metido?―**menciono molesto, y todos empiezan a burlarse de mí. Sí, era un hermano demasiado protector.

―**Veis como Lizzie es una bruja, aparece y desaparece sin darnos cuenta―** bromea Jacob recibiendo una colleja de Nessie, por meterse con su amiga.

―**Mirad, Lizzie está al lado del escenario― **dice Diego, que tiene a Bree entre sus brazos.

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas en dicha dirección para ver a mi hermana conversando animadamente con James y Victoria, los cuales estaban cogidos de las manos y muy juntos.

―**No me lo puedo creer, el sueño de James se hizo realidad― **afirma sonriente Laurent.

―**Me alegro mucho hacen muy buena pareja― **aseguro feliz mientras observo a mi amigo.

―**Lo cierto es que ya era hora, ha estado dos años intentándolo. Menos mal que no le salieron canas debido a la espera― **agrega jovial Thomas y todos volvimos a reír.

―**Por eso estaba tan nervioso está mañana cuando le preguntamos porqué no venían con nosotros— **comenta Jasper sonriendo con picardia, pero nosotros lo miramos sin entender, entonces Kevin nos explica lo ocurrido y estallamos en carcajadas de nuevo.

―**Aunque debemos admitir que la excusa que nos dio Lizzie fue buena, la creímos al instante y no sospechamos nada― **alega Thomas divertido.

―**Hacen una hermosa pareja― **proclama mi Bella acurrucándose entre mis brazos.

―**Victoria ¿Es la líder de las Beta?― **pregunta con interés Marta.

―**Sí, y Kate es la segunda al mando**―la señala Jane**―****¿Por qué la pregunta?― **dice curiosa.

―**Es que eché la solicitud para pertenecer a la fraternidad Beta― **comenta tímida Marta, sorprendiendo a Kate y Jane, que no se lo esperaban.

―**Eso es genial te aseguro que conseguirás entrar. Dentro de poco seremos hermanas― **garantiza alegre Kate levantándose y abrazando a Marta, rápidamente Jane se une al abrazo y todos nos reímos ante tal efusividad.

―**Bree cielo, ¿echaste solicitud para alguna fraternidad?―** pregunta cariñoso Diego besando su mejilla, y todos soltamos un _**"ohhh"**_ consiguiendo que se sonrojaran.

―**Wau, nunca creí ver a Diego ruborizado― **se burla Emmett consiguiendo que nuestro amigo le fulminara con la mirada.

―**Sí, solicité un puesto en la fraternidad Gamma, es con la que me sentí más a gusto, sin ofender al resto―** comunica un poco cohibida Bree.

―**Hiciste una gran elección, eso nos demuestra que eres una gran chica―** exclama contenta Maggie aplaudiendo, mientras que Bree la mira confundida debido a que no entiende su entusiasmo.

―**Maggie, si no le explicas a que se debe tu emoción, va a pensar que estás loca cariño― **bromea Kevin y todos reímos.

―**Cielo, lo que ocurre es que Maggie y Elena pertenecen a las Gamma, de ahí su efusividad― **le aclara cariñoso Diego a su novia.

―**Y ahora sabiendo que te interesa unirte a nosotras, hablaremos con mi hermana para que te integre a la hermandad― **prometeElena sonriendo a Bree, quien asiente agradecida.

―**Tienes la plaza asegurada, y más teniendo a la vicepresidenta intercediendo a tu favor― **afirma Stephan mirando con ternura a Elena que se enrojece, Bree conmovida sonríe dando las gracias a Elena, que la guiño el ojo mientras dice _**"bienvenida"**_.

La conversación siguió sobre las fraternidades donde le explicamos a Bree como funcionaban además de informarle a cual pertenecíamos cada uno. y como eran las pruebas de acceso para los que querían entrar en la fraternidad, Emmett como siempre empezó con sus bromas asustando a la novia de Diego al contarle algunas de las pruebas que él había pensado, no obstante la tranquilizamos al aclararle que no debía hacerle caso, ya que siempre gastaba ese tipo de inocentadas cuando alguien nuevo se unía al grupo, y que poco a poco se iría dando cuenta de que es un niño chico atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre.

No sé en que momento la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio a la fiesta de la Barbacoa, estábamos tan a gusto hablando, que ni cuenta nos dimos de que mi brujita junto con James y Victoria se encontraban a nuestro lado hasta que Nessie pegó un grito de felicidad, mientras se levantaba y corría para abrazar a James y Victoria.

―**Felicidades chicos ¡Por fin sois novios!―**sonríe**―C****uídalo Vicky te llevas a un gran chico― **advierte emocionada Nessie, y todos nos incorporamos para felicitar a la nueva pareja.

―**Estoy alegre por ti amigo―**sonrío a James palmeando su hombro**―. G****racias Victoria por aceptarle y hacerle feliz― **menciono con entusiasmo dándola un pequeño abrazo.

―**Hacéis una hermosa pareja. Me alegro mucho por vosotros― **declara sonriente mi Bella abrazándoles a ambos.

Después de que todos felicitaran a James y Victoria por su noviazgo, Emmett junto con el resto de los chicos comenzaron con las burlas hacia James intentando avergonzarlo frente a su novia.

―**Basta ya chicos, nada de lo que digan conseguirá enojar a James― **defiende mi hermana a su chiquitín.

―**Estoy con Lizzie, nada hará que borre la sonrisa de estúpido que tiene―** se burla Laurent y todos reímos incluyendo la nueva pareja.

―**Esto se merece una celebración, debemos salir a festejarlo― **anuncia divertido Thomas, a lo que todos asentimos.

Sin perder tiempo comenzamos a planear sobre que día sería bueno para quedar ya que el lunes empezaban las clases, además, estaba la reunión de fraternidades, también teníamos que comenzar con las pruebas de acceso para elegir a los nuevos miembros, aparte el viernes era la fiesta de la Hoguera donde se presentaban a los equipos deportivos de la universidad, y debíamos estar presentes, y para finalizar el domingo era el primer partido de la temporada del equipo de fútbol americano de nuestra universidad, y todos iríamos al campo así que no nos quedó de otra que posponerlo para más adelante, cuando no estuviésemos tan ocupados.

―**Vicky, te necesito―**chilla su amiga Katherine desde el escenario**―, ****ah y trae a Lizzie contigo ¡Ya!― **ordena impaciente; Victoria nos sonríe con disculpa antes de tomar a Lizzie de la mano e irse corriendo hacia donde se encuentra su amiga, dejándonos a todos perplejos.

―**Elena, ¿Qué demonios le sucede a tu hermana?― **pregunta intrigado Stephan al igual que todos.

―**No tengo la menor idea, pero seguro algo trama― **explica Elena mirando en dirección a su hermana, quien nos sonríe graciosa, aumentando nuestra curiosidad.

―**Mirad, la cantidad de gente que ha venido este año― **exclama Kim mirando su alrededor.

―**Creo que deberíamos ir a coger nuestra comida y bebida antes de que lleguen más personas― **sugiere preocupado Emmett.

―**Oso relájate, hay comida de sobra para todos―** declara aguantado la risa Kevin.

―**Hermano, deberías comer menos, estás poniéndote gordo― **comenta burlona Bella observándolo de arriba abajo.

―**Tienes razón enana. Mira tiene el culo más gordo―** añade Jacob siguiendo la broma.

―**Sin mencionar la cara de pan que se le está poniendo, fijaos en lo redondita y rellenita que está― **agrega Jasper con voz seria. Emmett nos mira asustado esperando que negásemos lo que habían dicho sus hermanos, al notar nuestro silencio, sale corriendo en dirección a los baños y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

―**Eres fantástica Bella, nunca me imaginé ver al oso asustado―** dice Jared entusiasmado y las risas continúan.

―**Qué sepas Edward ¡Qué tienes una novia perversa y malvada!―**grita Emmett acercándose a nosotros**―. M****enuda mierda de hermanos tengo, sois unos malditos envidiosos―** gruñe fulminándonos con la mirada, ya que todos seguimos riéndonos sin parar.

―**Vamos oso, reconoce que ha estado genial la broma― **declara entre risas Alec.

―**Marta, dime la verdad ¿Me ves gordo?― **pregunta preocupado Emmett.

―**Ahora estás bien, pero si sigues comiendo tanto vas a ponerte fofo― **contesta aparentando estar seria mientras aprieta sus labios para no dejar salir su risa.

―**Aggg, os odio cuando os ponéis todos en mi contra en plan gracioso―**gruñe**―. Voy a por las parriladas, preparad el lugar para comer― **anuncia enfurruñado, marchándose hacia la fila donde entrega la carne a la brasa.

―**Garret, Alec, Stephan ir con Emmett, el solo no puede con las cinco parrilladas― **ordena Kate, para luego seguir distribuyendo el trabajo; de ir a por las bebidas se encargaron James, Jacob, Jasper, Thomas y Laurent, mientras que Nessie, Maggie, Kim, fueron mandadas con los termos para coger el café, en cambio Elena, Jane, Bella y Bree, se ocuparon de preparar todo para que pudiéramos comer, y Kevin, Jared, Diego, Kate y yo fuimos a por los distintos aperitivos que se encuentran repartidos en las mesas.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado no tardó en aparecer mi brujita, pero eso no quitó el pequeño berrinche de Emmett por la espera. Tanto el almuerzo como la sobremesa resultó de lo más entretenida, haciendo que el tiempo se nos pasara volando tanto que ni nos dimos cuenta del discurso hasta que finalizó, así que nos levantamos y nos pusimos en marcha para participar en las actividades a las que nos habíamos inscrito.

Los primeros en participar fueron Jasper y Jared en la competencia de nudos marineros, en la cual Jasper fue el ganador y Jared quedo en el tercer puesto.

Después vino la carrera de sacos por parejas, en la que nos inscribimos, Kevin y Maggie, Jacob y Nessie, y Bella y yo; durante toda la carrera escuché los gritos de ánimo de nuestros amigos, siendo sincero no sé quienes fueron los ganadores, sólo sé que nosotros quedamos en sexto lugar ya que nos caímos varias veces, y las risas nos impedían levantarnos rápidamente.

Luego llegó el turno del Limbo en el que concursaron, Elena, Kim, Jane, Marta y mi brujita, era de lo más divertido ver como se doblaban para pasar por debajo de la barra; todos felicitamos a Kim al ser la vencedora.

Seguidamente llegó el campeonato de pin-pon por parejas. en el que competimos todos los chicos quedando emparejados de la siguiente manera; Stephan y Jared, Diego y Justin, Garret y Jacob, James y Laurent, Alec y Emmett, Jasper y Kevin, y Thomas y yo, que fuimos los campeones al terminar derribando a Emmett y Alec en la final.

A continuación vino la carrera de caballos, que trataba de llevar a la chica a tu espalda mientras esquivabas varios obstáculos llevando tus ojos tapados guiándote por las directrices de tu pareja, en esa participamos todos y las parejas resultaron ser; Nessie y Jacob, Jane y Alec, Maggie y Kevin, Kate y Garret, James y Victoria, Marta y Emmett, Elena y Stephan, Diego y Bree, Kim y Jared, Thomas y mi brujita, Bella y yo, aunque para sorpresa de todos se nos unieron unos risueños Irina y Laurent, pero lo que nos dejo shock, ya que ninguno se lo esperaba era que Jasper junto con Alice concursaran; nunca me imaginé pasármelo también, una vez me desprendí de la venda de mis ojos fue cuando me enteré que Diego y Bree habían ganado la dichosa prueba, después de felicitarlos fuimos a por unas bebidas para reponer fuerzas antes de la clase colectiva a la que nos había inscrito Kate. Cómo todavía faltaba un buen rato, decidimos ir a echar un vistazo a las demás competiciones.

―**¿Te estas divirtiendo?― **pregunto a mi novia abrazándola por detrás.

―**Sí, esta siendo genial, nunca me había reído tanto como hoy― **contesta alegre recargando su cuerpo en mi pecho.

―**Te amo preciosa―** susurro en su oído antes de besar y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

―**Yo también te amo― **musita girando su cabeza quedando su rostro cerca del mío y uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso, que es interrumpido por los gritos de Nessie y Lizzie, que animan como locas a Justin, que esta concursando en la competición de Tiro con Arco.

―**¡Joder es buenísimo!― **exclama con admiración Jacob haciendo que todos miremos.

―**Voy a pedirle que me enseñe. Siempre me gusto el Tiro con Arco―** añade Stephan.

―**Sí, será mejor que te aleccione, ya que la última vez que lo intentaste mandaste la flecha a tomar por culo― **se burla Diego y todos estallamos en carcajadas, incluso el aludido.

Sin dejar de reír miré sonriente y feliz a mi grupo de amigos, a mi Bella y a Lizzie. Después de los malos momentos pasados era sumamente gratificante poder compartir estos maravillosos momentos con todos ellos.

_**Lizzie Pov:**_

Ya han pasado varios días desde que salí del hospital, me siento mejor, un poco más segura de mi misma y en gran parte se debe a la conversación que mantuve con la Doctora Arizona, donde pude sacar a flote mis miedos, inseguridades y dolor, aunque soy consciente de que me queda un largo camino para poder cicatrizar y sanar mis heridas; no sé que habría sido de mí, sin tener a mi lado a mi vampirito, siempre dándome la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y no dejarme hundir en un pozo de oscuridad, brindándome todo su ayuda y apoyo para salir de la maldita depresión en la que me hallaba al recordar esa maldita noche, en la que por culpa de esos desgraciados perdí a mi hijo; ambos lloramos en silencio abrazados por la perdida de mi bebé. Y si no fuera por mi querido hermano, nunca habría reunido el valor suficiente para contarles toda la verdad a mis padres y a Justin, además, de estar a mi lado cuando decidí contarles parte de la verdad al resto del grupo de amigos.

Los días que pasé en casa de mis padres fueron de gran ayuda haciéndome sentir mejor conmigo misma, el tenerles a mi lado mimándome, protegiéndome, charlando y aconsejándome fue maravilloso, y el que Justin viniera a verme todos los días y pudiésemos conversar sobre varios temas incluido el de la perdida de nuestro hijo nos sentó realmente bien, ya que conseguimos expresar y sacar todo nuestro dolor a través del llanto.

Desde la primera visita de Justin me sentí mucho mejor, incluso después de volver al apartamento con las chicas nos seguimos viendo a diario, y cada día que pasaba a su lado me sentía más a gusto, ya que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa debido a que ya no había más secretos entre nosotros.

Me alegraba volver a tener de nuevo está magnifica relación con una increíble complicidad, y sinceramente lo había extrañado, ya que después de que terminara nuestro noviazgo me distancie, aunque seguíamos siendo amigos pero no era lo mismo, y ahora lo habíamos recuperado. No obstante eso me tenía bastante confundida y demasiadas preguntas revoloteaban por mi mente; ¿Seguía amándolo? Por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Él me seguiría amando? ¿Hice mal al terminar nuestra relación? ¿Fue un error dejarlo marchar? ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud de Thomas? Eran algunas de las interrogantes sin respuestas que me rondaban el pensamiento, en fin, mi cabeza era un verdadero caos, pero de lo que no tenía ninguna duda, era que no quería volver a distanciarme de Justin de nuevo; por muy egoísta que fuera lo necesitaba a mi lado. Era mi vida, aunque me negase a verlo.

El día de ayer resultó estupendo, me divertí mucho con mi hermano y amigos, además de que hubo grandes acontecimientos, uno de ellos es que conocimos a la novia de Diego, Bree, una chica realmente simpática que se acopló al grupo inmediatamente, es como si nos conociéramos hace mucho tiempo, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, no sé como lo lograron pero Katherine junto con Vicky me convencieron para que diese la clase de zumba en la dichosa Barbacoa, menudo peligro son las dos juntas, son capaces de convencerte que el cielo es rojo si se lo proponen. Aunque el suceso más importante, y el cual me lleno de alegría, fue cuando Victoria habló conmigo aceptando una cita con James y entregándome su número de móvil para que la llamara, ver la cara de felicidad de mi mejor amigo al entregarle el papel y contarle lo ocurrido no tenía precio, por eso no me extraño cuando me llamó en la noche solicitando mi ayuda para su cita. Así que sin dudarlo acudí en su ayuda, lo único que lamente fue dejar sola a mi Nessie con mi vampirito y Bella, de seguro le dieron la noche, ya que estaban desesperados por estar juntos.

En ese aspecto me sentía un poco culpable ya que mi hermano estuvo muy pendiente de mí y apenas estaba con mi cuñada, aunque le repetí muchas veces que me encontraba bien para que se marchase con su novia, no me hizo caso, es demasiado protector, por eso cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar a solas con Bella, me disculpé por haberle arrebatado tener tiempo con mi hermano, y como ella es tan buena le resto importancia demostrándome la maravillosa amiga-cuñada que es.

Las risas de mis amigos me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos en los que había estado perdida la mayoría del tiempo que llevaban conversando, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de que me encontraba en mi mundo, y no les he prestado atención.

―**Lizzie, por fin volviste a la realidad―**ríe Nessie y sonrío con arrepentimiento**―. Relájate, nadie se ha percatado de tu distracción― **dice con seguridad sonriéndome con complicidad.

―**Lo siento, me perdí en mis recuerdos― **me disculpo por mi actitud, Nessie me abraza en señal de que no pasaba nada, y que me entendía a la perfección.

―**No pasa absolutamente nada, sólo espero que me cuentes que te sucede―** menciona bajito para que sólo yo la escuchara.

―**En cuanto nos encontremos a solas, prometo decirte todo. Sabes que no tengo secretos contigo, eres una hermana para mí y te quiero― **declaro sonriente a Nessie, quien me susurra _**"yo también te quiero"**_ fundiéndonos en un abrazo para luego unirnos de nuevo a la charla de nuestros amigos.

En un momento determinado sentí una mirada penetrante en mí, levanté la cabeza y descubrí a James sonriéndome con Victoria a su lado agarrándola de la cintura, junto al escenario. Ya sé que debería tener paciencia y esperar a que ellos se acercaran para contarme, aunque en estos instantes mi curiosidad era mayor, así que me levanté sin más y me dirigí hacia ellos para ver como les iba.

―**Hola ¿Qué tal todo?―**les saludo una vez llego a su lado**―****¿Habéis visto la cantidad de gente que ha venido a la fiesta? ¿Va estar entretenida verdad?―** pregunto a modo de sacar conversación y ambos me miran ocurrentes.

―**Sí, va estar de lo más divertida, y más aún, con la persona correcta a tu lado― **responde James mirando a Victoria intensamente y besando tiernamente sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al ver esa imagen.

―**Peke―**me llama con alegría mi amigo tomándome en brazos y dando vueltas conmigo, tantas, que pensé que nos caeríamos al suelo**―, ****me has hecho el hombre más dichoso del mundo y ahora te toca a ti serlo. No dudes nunca en pedirme lo que necesites o que te ayude en lo que sea. Sabes que te adoro, eres la hermanita que nunca tuve―** asegura todavía manteniéndome entre sus brazos y besando mi cabello.

―**Y lo mismo digo―**añade Victoria dándome un abrazo, una vez James tuvo piedad de mí, dejándome en el suelo**―. H****as demostrado ser una gran amiga que lucha por ver felices a la gente que quiere, personas como tú apenas quedan, y ten por seguro que me tendrás contigo al cien por cien siempre― **añade con sinceridad, cogiendo la mano de James, que asiente con la cabeza en un claro gesto que decía que esta completamente de acuerdo con su novia.

―**No sé que deciros, me habéis emocionado―**menciono conmovida notando como pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad se resbalan de mis ojos ante las hermosas palabras que acabo de escuchar**―. L****o hice de corazón, es un placer haberos ayudado― **digo hipando a causa de mi sollozo, James me mira con los ojos cristalinos aguantándose las ganas de lloriquear, sin embargo Victoria esta llorando sin pudor. Yo me abalanzo hacia ellos y los tres nos unimos en un emotivo abrazo grupal.

―**¿Qué os parece si nos reunimos con el resto del grupo para darles la buena noticia?― **cuestiona James, una vez que rompimos nuestro abrazo y conseguimos poner a ralla nuestras emociones.

―**Me parece perfecto, así sabrán que eres sólo mío― **comenta sonriendo Victoria.

Entonces James se pone en medio de las dos, nos agarra a cada una de un brazo y juntos nos dirigimos donde se encuentran los demás.

―**Ahora mismo, soy el hombre más envidiado del campus, por llevar a las mujeres más bellas del brazo― **dice James lleno de orgullo haciéndonos sonreír como tontas.

No nos dio tiempo a llegar del todo cuando Nessie se levantó abalanzándose hacia nosotros mientras gritaba como loca felicitando a James y Victoria por su noviazgo. Y fue tan efusiva que no sólo nuestro grupo de amigos se enteraron de que James y Victoria eran novios, sino que todos los asistentes a la Barbacoa también. Después de que todos les felicitasen e intentaran enfadar y avergonzar a James con sus bromas, comenzaron a planear una salida para celebrarlo, aunque nos fue imposible concretar un día que nos viniera bien a todos, ya que está semana estaríamos muy ocupados con el comienzo de las clases y las actividades pertinentes en las fraternidades.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, escuchamos un grito a lo lejos.

―**Vicky, te necesito―**chilla Katherine desde el escenario**―****ah y trae a Lizzie contigo ¡Ya!― **ordena impaciente; Victoria deposita un casto beso en los labios de James, sonríe al resto del grupo con disculpa y me toma de la mano para irnos corriendo donde se encuentra Katherine, dejando a todos pasmados.

―**Ya estamos aquí Kat―**gruñe Vicky cuando llegamos a su encuentro**―****¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No ves qué estaba con mi novio?― **pregunta indignada poniendo sus brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

―**Primero, a mí no me gruñas que soy tu mejor amiga, segundo, tenemos que dejar todo listo para clase de zumba, y por último queremos saber todos los detalles― **explica Kat rápidamente sin apenas respirar, haciéndonos reír por su ansiada curiosidad.

Mientras preparábamos todo para la clase de zumba, Victoria nos contó con todo lujo de detalles como fue su cita con James y lo romántico que fue cuando se declaró y le pidió ser su novia, muchos wauuuuu, ohhhhhh, salieron de nuestros labios al escuchar su hermoso relato, luego de tales confesiones y algunas risas ante las ocurrencias de Katherine me despedí de ellas para ir a comer con mi hermano y amigos.

En cuanto llegué a su encuentro ya tenían todo preparado habían puesto un inmenso mantel en el suelo donde había platos y cubiertos de plástico además de la comida y la bebida.

―**Da gusto llegar a mesa puesta― **digo mientras me siento entre Nessie y Bella.

―**Ya era hora de que aparecieras, tengo hambre, y no me han dejado probar bocado hasta que no estuviéramos todos― **se queja Emmett.

―**Siento el retraso oso, pero me han entretenido― **me disculpo poniendo un puchero que desarma a Emmett, que me susurra _**"no te preocupes"**_.

Durante la comida hablamos de varios temas entre ellos, sobre como fue la cita de James y Victoria, y la broma que Bella junto con sus hermanos le habían gastado a Emmett, con la cual las risas de todos colmaron el ambiente.

Después de recoger y limpiar todo, anunciaron por megafonía que las actividades darían comienzo en unos quince minutos, así que la gente que no se había inscrito lo pudieran hacer, dado que nosotros ya lo habíamos hecho aprovechamos para jugar al mentiroso un divertido juego de cartas, el cual resultó de lo más entretenido, menos para Garret que fue el perdedor y tuvo que aguantar estoicamente las payasadas del resto, aunque fue bien consolado por los mimos de su novia Kate.

Unos minutos más tarde el presidente del comité de eventos dio el discurso de bienvenida dando por iniciadas las competencias.

Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien era realmente maravilloso volver a reír y bromear con mis amigos después de todo lo que había pasado unos días atrás. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que se pasó el tiempo hasta que miré el reloj y al ver la hora me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde para ir a prepararme para dar la clase de zumba, que comenzaría en diez minutos; así que disimuladamente me despedí de las chicas, ya que sabían lo que iba hacer; y poco a poco me fui alejando sin que el resto del grupo se diera cuenta; en cuanto estuve fuera de su visión me marché corriendo hacía la parte trasera del escenario donde me esperaban dos impacientes Victoria y Katherine, las cuales me ayudaron a colocarme el micrófono y a preparar la música para la dichosa clase.

Respire varias veces por los nervios que tenía, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no impartía clases. En el momento que escuché como anunciaban el comienzo de la actividad, tomé una gran bocanada de aire dándome el valor necesario para salir al escenario.

_**Edward Pov:**_

He de reconocer que me quedé pasmado al ver a mi brujita subida encima del escenario impartiendo la clase de zumba, pero a la vez estaba entusiasmado de qué se hubiera recuperado de esa forma y se haya animado hacerlo. Una vez la clase concluyó dejando a todos exhaustos, los aplausos y silbidos de la gente no tardaron en aparecer ya que la clase les encantó consiguiendo que las mejillas de mi hermanita se ruborizaran, después con timidez dio las gracias y sonriendo desapareció del escenario.

―**Tan tímida que es con la gente que no conoce y ahí arriba ha demostrado todo lo contrario. Lo ha hecho fenomenal―** comenta con admiración James por la destreza de mi brujita.

―**Y que lo digas―**sonríe**―, ****fue buena idea convencerla, aunque nos costó demasiado. Menos mal que Katherine tiene poder de convicción― **nos cuenta Victoria entusiasmada.

―**Menuda sorpresa nos ha dado, nunca imaginé que volvería a verla dando clases―** declara emocionado Thomas.

―**Pero lo mejor y más importante es que se ve muy recuperada, y ha vuelto con muchas fuerzas y ganas, aunque he de reconocer que hubo un momento en el que pensé que no lo conseguiría― **menciona emotiva Nessie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―**Sí yo también lo pensé―**coincido con sus palabras recordando los malos momentos que pasamos**―. P****ero tuvo mucha ayuda― **añado pensando en Justin, nunca terminaré de agradecerle todo lo que hizo y hace por mi hermanita.

―**Y el mejor de los hermanos que nadie pudiera tener― **agrega mi Bella dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

―**Jake amor, eres el encargado del gimnasio del campus, porqué no le sugieres a Lizzie que de clases allí, seguro le anima bastante― **plantea cariñosa Nessie abrazándolo.

―**Es una magnifica idea, podríamos ir todas juntas―** añade mi novia con fervor y todas asienten entusiasmadas.

―**Estoy con las chicas, así mientras estamos haciendo pesas podemos recreamos la vista― **comenta divertido Jared ganándose una colleja de parte de Kim.

―**¡****Auch! No he dicho nada malo, mejor veros a vosotras, qué a estos― **expresa con fastidio mientras nos señala con el dedo, haciéndonos reír a todos.

―**Bueno, pues por si acaso, más vale prevenir― **manifiesta Kim frunciendo el ceño fingiendo estar enfadada para luego echarse a reír junto con nosotros, mientras observamos como Lizzie viene hacia nosotros.

―**Estuviste fenomenal amiga― **comenta Nessie lanzándose a sus brazos, acto que fue repetido por las demás chicas.

―**Has estado increíble brujita, menuda sorpresa me has dado― **menciono sonriente abrazándola y besando su frente.

―**Chicos, es hora de ir a las gincanas. Andando― **ordena ansioso Jacob.

―**Es verdad algunos deben prepararse para ese estúpido juego― **se burla Nessie, ya que Jake era uno de los participantes.

―**¡Hey! No te rías de nosotros. Ya veras, lo vamos hacer estupendamente― **declara con seriedad Emmett, haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas.

―**No os preocupéis que os animaremos más que nunca― **dice sonriente mi novia una vez llegamos donde sería la gincana.

Una vez nos despedimos de los chicos deseándoles suerte fuimos a colocarnos en primera línea para animarles.

La gincana trataba de una carrera por parejas en la que deberían pasar varias pruebas, pero lo más divertido era que tenían que ir amarrados por los pies. Ya estaba deseando ver a nuestros amigos. Esto prometía.

―**¿Sabéis cómo han quedado al final las parejas?―** pregunta con curiosidad Elena.

―**Sí, Emmett va con Garret, James con Stephan, Thomas con Diego, Kevin con Alec, Laurent con Jasper y Jacob con Jared ¡Qué tiemblen las demás parejas participantes!―** responde divertida Kate.

―**Menudo espectáculo vamos a presenciar― **grita eufórica mi hermanita frotándose las manos.

—**Ya va empezar ¡Qué emoción!― **exclama mi novia dando saltitos.

No pasó ni dos segundos cuando se dio inicio a la carrera. El primer obstáculo que tenían que pasar, era por una pequeña piscina hinchable llena de agua con jabón y globos, en la cual tenían que buscar una llave para poder seguir adelante, los primeros en salir fueron Thomas y Diego seguidos de unos chicos de la fraternidad Omega, luego llegaron a la mesa de las preguntas donde debían elegir un sobre y acertar la pregunta para seguir; ahí fue donde tomaron la delantera James y Stephan seguidos de Kevin y Alec; seguidamente llegaron a la zona donde debían comerse una manzana cada uno colgada de una cuerda, la cual era movida por dos personas complicando la situación, de esa prueba salieron primeros Emmett Y Garret, pero perdieron el primer puesto cuando llegaron a la segunda mesa de preguntas, ya que no caían en la respuesta; así que Jacob y Jared salieron en primer lugar seguidos de dos chicos de la fraternidad Zeta, después vino la prueba de tiro con pistola de agua, en la que debían derribar seis pelotas de pin-pon, ahí tardaron bastante los concursantes pero al final consiguieron pasar la prueba más o menos todos al mismo tiempo, y llegó la tercera mesa de preguntas; ahí tomaron la delantera Jasper y Laurent seguidos de cerca por Kevin y Alec, y Thomas y Diego, que se encaminaron a la prueba donde debían llevar un huevo en una cuchara en la boca, y si alguno de los dos se les caía debían comenzar de nuevo la carrera; ahí los participantes se tiraron un buen rato ya que la prueba era complicadísima; sin embargo unos pareja de chicos de primer año fueron los primeros en realizarla y llegar a la última mesa de preguntas seguidos de Emmett y Garret, quienes volvieron a perder tiempo al contestar mal, por lo que James y Stephan salieron detrás de la pareja de chicos del equipo de atletismo, y por fin llegaron a la última prueba, donde debían saltar varios neumáticos para poder finalizar la carrera dando diez saltos a la comba y de ese modo llegar al cofre y abrirlo con la llave que consiguieron al principio. Por muchos gritos de ánimo que dimos a nuestros amigos al final los vencedores resultaron ser dos chicos del equipo de atletismo de la universidad, seguidos de los chicos nuevos y en tercer lugar llegaron James y Stephan. El resto de nuestros amigos quedaron bastante atrás, pero fue realmente divertido verles participar.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado todos empapados no pudimos dejar de reírnos, y las carcajadas no tardaron en salir al conversar sobre la gincana.

Mientras los chicos fueron a cambiarse de ropa a los vestuarios decidimos ir a mirar el resto de las actividades que quedaban, las cuales no eran muchas ya que pronto anochecería.

Una vez regresaron los demás estábamos viendo la última prueba, la cual era reptar por una cuerda diez veces. En esa prueba concursaba Justin y mi hermanita no paraba de animarle. Al observar a mi alrededor me fijé en que Thomas estaba charlando animadamente con Gianna, una de las chicas de la fraternidad Kappa.

Regresé mi vista a la competencia cuando escuché los gritos de felicidad de mi hermana, los cuales se debían a que Justin resultó ser el ganador de la prueba.

Una vez que Justin recogió su trofeo se acercó a nosotros y mi brujita no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos para felicitarlo, y tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos acabaran cayendo en el césped mientras reían como niños, al igual que nosotros, ya que la situación era demasiado cómica.

Cuando por fin nos recuperamos de las risas, los chicos decidimos ir ayudar a los del comité de eventos junto con otros representantes de las demás fraternidades y equipos deportivos, a recoger todo lo que se utilizó para realizar las actividades.

Mientras tanto las chicas fueron a comprar a uno de los puestos de comida, unos bocadillos y unos refrescos para cenar, ya que la universidad sólo invitaba a la gente a la comida.

No tardamos mucho en tener todo más o menos recogido, ya que éramos mucha gente ayudando, decretamos dejar lo más engorroso para mañana a primera hora, ya que ahora se debía organizar los últimos detalles para la fiesta de karaoke que comenzaría en una hora. Nada más finiquitar los últimos pormenores determinamos ir a reunirnos con las chicas.

―**Bueno chicos, nos vemos más tarde― **anuncia Justin.

―**¡****Hey! Tú no vas a ningún lado, vas a cenar con nosotros― **sentencio sonriente quiero que Justin nos acompañe, sé, que le hacia ilusión estar con Lizzie y estoy más que seguro, que ella estará encantada.

―**Estas seguro, no quiero incomodar a nadie― **comenta nervioso mirando hacia donde esta Thomas, que habla cómodamente con Gianna.

―**¿Eres tonto? Tú no molestas a nadie. Eres nuestro amigo y queremos que cenes con nosotros― **dice sonriente Jacob palmeando su espalda amistosamente.

―**Jacob tiene razón, tú nunca incomodas. Menudas bobadas dices hombre― **contesto agradecido por el comportamiento que había tenido y tiene con mi hermana.

―**Apoyo eso― **responden los demás chicos secundando mis palabras.

―**No hay excusas, vamos― **digo sonriendo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, y a Justin no le quedo más remedio que acompañarnos a cenar.

En cuanto nos juntamos con las chicas, fui hasta donde estaba mi linda novia para besarla, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir sus maravillosos besos, luego de saludarnos con unos dulces y tiernos besos, comuniqué a las chicas que Justin cenaría con nosotros.

―**Contábamos con él—**sonríe dulcemente Kate**―, ****de hecho Lizzie compró tu bocadillo favorito, Justin―** finaliza riendo consiguiendo tranquilizar a nuestro amigo.

―**Oigan, ¿Dónde están Lizzie y Nessie?― **pregunta Jacob buscándolas con la mirada, la verdad es que no me había percatado de su ausencia por estar besando y abrazando a Bella.

―**Han ido a recoger los bocadillos que faltaban, no tardaran en llegar― **contesta Jane mientras terminaba de extender las mantas para que nos podamos sentar en lahierba.

Nos acomodamos en círculo sobre las mantas y comenzamos a hablar sobre quienes se inscribirían al Karaoke, por supuesto Emmett fue el primero en apuntarse; por mucho que intentaron convencerme de que me animara a cantar no lo consiguieron, así que Marta le pidió a mi novia que me persuadiera, y justo cuando Bella lo iba a intentar el sonido del timbre de un móvil me salvó.

―**Es el teléfono de Lizzie― **informa Bella.

―**Brujita te llaman al móvil― **grito para que me escuche, ya que vienen hacia nosotros.

―**Cógelo, está en mi mochila― **me chilla de vuelta, y tal como me ordena me levanto hacia su mochila y tomo su teléfono; al fijarme en la pantalla vi que era el numero de mi padre, así que descuelgo rápidamente.

―**Hola papá ¿Cómo estas?― **saludo cariñosamente.

―**Hola hijo, estoy bien, no te preocupes―**ríe**―****¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono de tu hermana?― **pregunta divertido e intrigado.

―**Me dijo que contestara ya que ella no podía―**río junto a mi padre**―****¿Ha ocurrido algo?― **interrogo curioso.

―**No, solo quería invitarles a ver mañana el primer partido de la temporada de la N.F.L, es que juegan Chicago contra Detroit—**ríe y me imagino la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro. Cuándo se trata de fútbol americano, mi papá se vuelve como un niño**—. Y necesito apoyo, sabes como se pone Eleazar. Además, tu madre va a preparar su deliciosa lasagna y Carmen sus pimientos rellenos junto con su famoso pastel de chocolate—**sonrío ante su efusividad**—. Por supuesto vuestros amigos están invitados, cuántos más mejor, sabes que nos gusta tener la casa llena de gente―** finaliza su discurso mi padre apenas sin respirar.

―**Cuenta con nosotros papá, animaremos a los Bears de Chicago ya que nacimos allí―** bromeo y escucho su bufido.

―**No te burles, no deben olvidar sus raíces por mucho que tu abuelo os intente convencer de ser de los Dolphins―**me regaña divertido**―. A****hora pregunta a vuestros amigos si van a venir― **me ordena como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Le pido que espere mientras les informo a los chicos, los cuales aceptan gustosos ya que adoraban a nuestros padres, y a los de Thomas y Nessie.

―**Papá aceptaron encantados, mañana a la una estaremos allí. Además, tengo que presentaros a mi hermosa novia― **anuncio con alegría en mi voz y me río al escuchar el grito de emoción de mi madre.

―**Estamos ilusionados por conocerla, tu madre está saltando de felicidad―**dice chistoso, estoy apunto de contestar cuando Nessie se acerca al teléfono y grita _**"Vivan los Lions de Detroit"**_ para que mi padre la escuche y se enfade**―. E****se pequeño demonio se libra porque la quiero mucho― **gruñe mi padre refiriéndose a Nessie, y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

―**Bueno papá te dejo que vamos a cenar― **digo intentando terminar la charla, ya que tenia hambre después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos a lo largo de la tarde.

―**Antes de que me cuelgues, dile a Justin que venga también, ya que él es de Chicago, y así ambos animaremos al equipo― **pide mi papá haciéndome recordar cuando Justin y él veían los partidos juntos. Era de lo más divertido.

―**Tranquilo papá, que también va. Nos vemos mañana, os quiero mucho― **me despido.

―**Hasta mañana hijo, también les queremos mucho, dale un beso a tu hermana― **se despide cariñosamente finalizando la llamada, amo a mis padres son auténticos.

―**¿Qué quería papá?―** me pregunta mi brujita sentándose entre Justin y yo. Le cuento de manera resumida la conversación, y no puede evitar reír cuando le comento lo de Nessie y el grito de mamá cuando se entero de que Bella iría mañana.

La cena fue muy divertida, hablamos sobre las competencias donde Stephan elogió a Justin por su forma de tirar al arco y le pidió que le enseñara, cosa que Justin aceptó gustoso, también charlamos sobre la actuación tan graciosa de los chicos en la gincana no pudiendo parar de reír y bromear al recordarlo.

―**Siento comunicaros que hicimos fotos― **declara guasona Marta al mismo tiempo que saca la cámara de su mochila.

―**Sois perversas―**gruñe**―¡Borrad esas malditas fotos!― **exige Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

―**¡Mirad qué monos están!― **exclama entusiasta Maggie mostrándonos las fotos e ignorando completamente a los aludidos, que están enfurruñados.

―**No os enfadéis, estáis muy sexys mojados― **se burla Victoria.

―**Vamos chicos, no os enojéis, es un buen recuerdo― **habla Elena intentado apaciguar su molestia.

―**Hemos hecho fotos de todas las actividades en las que participamos―** explica Bree, consiguiendo que los chicos quitaran su cara de enfado y sonrieran.

―**Mañana podríamos verlas en casa de los padres de Edward y Lizzie― **sugiere Thomas y todos asentimos en acuerdo.

―**Mirad lo que traigo, hay que elegir nuestras canciones y escribirlas en este papel con el nombre de quienes vayan a cantar― **nos informa Jared enseñándonos los cuadernos de canciones y el papel de inscripción.

Comenzamos a ojear las canciones y Emmett fue el primero en elegir cuatro canciones, aunque él solo cantaría una, las otras tres las cantaría acompañado, una por Marta, otra por Jared y concluía con Kim; luego siguieron Garret y Kate que se decidieron por un dou, seguido por Kevin, Stephan, Jacob, James, Diego y Justin, que seleccionaron una de los Backstree Boys, y por último se animaron Elena, Lizzie, Nessie y mi hermosa novia, con una de las Spice Girls.

Cinco minutos más tarde de que Jared hubiera llevado el papel con las canciones seleccionadas, dio inicio al karaoke.

He de reconocer que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, los primeros en subir al escenario fueron Kate y Garret que cantaron "Eclipse de Bonnie Tyler", fue hermoso ver como se miraban a los ojos mientras cantaban se notaba que estaban muy compenetrados.

Seguidamente subieron Emmett y Marta, quienes cantaron "No me ames de Mark Anthony y Jenifer Lopez", no pudimos evitar reír al ver como Emmett se arrodillaba frente a Marta mientras cantaba poniéndola nerviosa.

Después subió Kim a cantar con Emmett y nos deleitaron con "Girlfriend de Avril Laringe", ahí las risas fueron numerosas al ver bailar a Emmett sin vergüenza.

Luego llegó el turno de Jared, quien junto con Emmett de nuevo nos cantaron "Yelow Submarine de los Beatles", animando a la gente a cantar con ellos.

Cuando terminaron la canción ambos bajaron del escenario para dar paso a la actuación de, Kevin, Stephan, Jacob, Diego, James y Justin, que cantarían "Get Down de los Backstreet boys". La actuación estaba siendo genial, las chicas gritaban como locas al verlos bailar por todo el escenario, pero lo mejor fue cuando los chicos bajaron del escenario cantando buscando a las chicas, Stephan fue hacia Elena, Kevin a por Maggie, Jacob por Nessie, Diego a por Bree, James fue hacia Victoria, y Justin se dirigió donde mi brujita, luego se las llevaron al escenario donde bailaron para ellas mientras cantaban, en el momento que finalizaron la canción, la gente aplaudió con locura había sido la mejor representación por el momento.

Nuevamente Emmett volvió a subir y nos deleitó con la canción Barbie Girl haciendo las voces de la chica y el chico, fue muy divertido y algo vergonzoso, pero nuestro oso disfruto de lo lindo.

Y por fin llegó el momento mas ansiado por mí, ya que estaba deseando ver a mi Bella bailando y cantando, la besé dulcemente en los labios antes de marcharse con las chicas para prepararse. Después de que las anunciaran cada una tomó un micrófono y se colocaron a lo largo del escenario, cuando comenzó a sonar la música de la canción "Wannabe de las Spice Girls" la gente chilló de emoción y la locura aumentó cuando, Nessie, Elena, Lizzie y mi novia, empezaron a bailar sensualmente mientras cantaban, los silbidos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar recibiendo fulminantes miradas de mis amigos y mías, pero nos tranquilizamos al ver como Lizzie, Nessie, Elena y Bella, nos hacían señas a Justin, Stephan, Jacob y a mí, para que las acompañáramos; sin dudarlo fuimos con ellas, quienes se pusieron a bailar muy sexys y sensuales con nosotros mientras cantaban; Bella me estaba matando, miré a mis amigos y estaban en la misma situación que yo, Dios que ganas tenía de que terminara la dichosa canción, Bella me tenía demasiado excitado al bailar conmigo de esa manera; agradecí cuando se separó para reunirse con las chicas para finalizar la canción. Los aplausos no tardaron y aprovechamos para salir de allí mientras las chicas agradecían y saludaban al público sonrientes.

―**¡Necesito una ducha bien fría!―** exclama Stephan y todos asentimos, las chicas nos han dejado muy excitados.

―**Hubiera sido mejor permanecer en nuestros sitios― **declara Jacob soltando un suspiro de alivio, al estar alejado de Nessie para poder calmarse.

―**En cuánto vea a Lizzie, la voy acribillar a cosquillas por lo qué me ha hecho pasar― **dice Justin sonriendo malicioso.

―**Voy a seguir tu ejemplo, qué Bella se prepare― **comento sonriendo malvadamente mientras llegamos donde se encuentran los demás, quienes al ver nuestras caras no se aguantan las risas y comienzan con sus burlas, las cuales ignoramos completamente.

Una vez todos juntos disfrutamos de las siguientes actuaciones, había gente que lo hacía realmente bien, mientras que otros eran espantosos; estaba charlando animadamente con James, Laurent y Justin, que no me percaté de que Irina se acercó donde se encontraban Bella, Nessie y Lizzie, junto con el resto de las chicas. Me iba a levantar para ir hacia ellas, cuando la mano de Laurent me detuvo.

―**Edward estate tranquilo, Irina solo quiere disculparse con ellas. Se ha dado cuenta de lo arpías que son tus primas y su hermana, sólo quiere enmendar su error― **me informa Laurent tranquilizándome.

―**¿Estás seguro? No quiero que les hagan más daño― **digo intranquilo mirando de reojo donde están.

―**Completamente seguro, y antes de que me preguntéis cómo lo sé, os diré que llevo varios días saliendo a citas con Irina. Es una gran chica sólo que se dejo llevar por la influencia de su hermana, hasta que se dio cuenta como era y se alejó de ella y de tus primas. De hecho ha dejado de pertenecer a las Kappa―**sonríe como bobo mirando hacía Irina antes de volver su mirada a nosotros**―. ****Ayer me comentó lo arrepentida que estaba por todo el daño que le hizo a Nessie y Lizzie, y que quería pedirles perdón porque se había dado cuenta de lo buenas personas que eran, y de lo engañada y ciega que había sido, así que la animé a que hablara con ellas, y por lo que veo se atrevió a dar el paso― **nos aclara Laurent dejándonos sorprendidos.

―**Eso es genial, y me alegro mucho por tu relación con Irina―** menciona alegre James, ya que todos sabemos del interés de Laurent por ella, y de lo mal que lo pasó cuando estuvo saliendo con Thomas.

―**Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Además, os aseguro que Nessie y Lizzie la perdonaran, son muy buenas personas, y felicidades― **dice sonriente Justin codeando amistosamente a Laurent.

―**Creo que tenemos una nueva integrante en el grupo―**señalo donde están las chicas abrazando a una llorosa y emocionada Irina**―. M****e da gusto verte así de feliz amigo―**sonrío sinceramente**—¿Ya les has pedido que sea tu novia?― **pregunto curioso.

―**Sí, se lo pedí en cuanto la vi está mañana. Es una gran chica ya lo veréis― **contesta con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, que consigue que comencemos a reír atrayendo la atención del resto de los chicos, a los cuales tuvimos que darles las nuevas noticias y se pusieron realmente contentos, tanto por el noviazgo como por el cambio de actitud de Irina.

Al rato nos reunimos todos de nuevo y lo primero que sucedió fue que Irina también se disculpo con nosotros, luego de darle la bienvenida al grupo y felicitarla por su noviazgo con Laurent, nos relató como se dio cuenta de lo engañada que la tenían y de como eran en realidad mis primas y su hermana; ahí me di cuenta de que el cambio de Irina era sincero y real, pero lo que en realidad no me esperaba, y con lo que me quedé gratamente sorprendido fue cuando nos contó que se había enterado de casualidad del plan que tramaban, Alice, Rosalie y Tanya contra mi brujita y Nessie, del cual James, Thomas, Bella Nessie, Lizzie y yo, ya éramos conscientes, en cambio el resto de nuestros amigos no. Después de haber despotricado durante un rato contra mis primas y Tanya, y habernos molestado con Jasper por defender a mi prima Alice, decidimos dejar el tema por la paz, y seguimos viendo a la gente cantar sin dejar de hacer comentarios y bromas sobre las actuaciones. En cuanto terminó el karaoke, los chicos nos fuimos a por unas cervezas para todos, ya que ahora daría inicio el baile hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando regresamos con las cervezas y después de ver que todos tenían la suya, me senté al lado de Bella, que se encontraba charlando animadamente con mi hermana y Nessie; miré de reojo a Justin que estaba sentado al lado de mi brujita hablando con Jacob, disimuladamente llamé la atención de Justin, y dándole una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa maliciosa, decidimos dar comienzo a nuestra venganza; así que tanto Justin como yo, les quitamos las cervezas a Bella y Lizzie de sus manos, y junto con las nuestras se las entregamos a Jacob y Nessie, para que nos las sostuvieran un momento.

―**Te voy a dar yo a ti bailecito sexy―**empiezo a hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo**―****¿Crees que esa es forma de tratar a un pobre y desesperado novio con un problema muy...muy grande?― **pregunto mientras ella ríe retorciéndose entre mis brazos e intentando escapar de mí.

A mi lado Justin hace lo mismo con mi brujita, mientras Thomas los mira con recelo sin dejar de hablar y ligar con Gianna.

Después de un buen rato de tortura decidimos parar, porque tanto Bella como a Lizzie se las veía bastante sofocadas de tanto reír, y muy agotadas de luchar contra nosotros al intentarse escapar de las cosquillas. Jacob me entregó nuestras cervezas al igual que Nessie lo hizo con Justin, ya que durante nuestra venganza ellos nos las guardaron para que no acabaran esparcidas por el suelo y las mantas. Con una inmensa sonrisa por lo bien que nos salió la venganza, Justin y yo, chocamos nuestras manos para luego hacer un brindis por nosotros, consiguiendo que todos rieran para después la mayoría del grupo irse a bailar.

Una vez Bella estuvo acomodada entre mis piernas dejando reposar su espalda en mi pecho envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, y llevé mis labios a su cuello donde deposite varios besos antes de levantar mi vista y encontrarme con la peor imagen posible.

Thomas se estaba besando con Gianna, bueno más que besarse se estaban devorando delante de todos y con todo el descaro del mundo, la escenita me pareció de lo más repulsiva. Miré a los demás que también se habían dado cuenta ya que sus rostros tenían las mismas expresiones de desconcierto que el mío.

Rápidamente giré mi mirada hacía donde se encontraba mi brujita y agradecí que estuviera charlando muy animada con Justin, quien trataba de distraerla para que no presenciara el show que Thomas y Gianna estaban dando; le agradecí con la mirada y él me sonrió de vuelta, para luego mirar con odio hacia Thomas durante un instante antes de regresar su mirada ahora llena de amor y ternura a mi brujita.

Un poco más relajado pero con un cabreo de mil demonios apreté fuertemente la botella de cerveza que mantenía en mis manos, estaba apunto de mover a Bella para levantarme e ir hacia Thomas y pegarle un buen puñetazo en la cara...

―**Tranquilo―**me detiene James apretando fuertemente mis hombros**―, ****yo también estoy furioso, pero este no es lugar para hacer un espectáculo― **declara bastante molesto por la actitud de nuestro amigo, pero haciéndome entrar en razón.

―**Amor cálmate, James tiene razón― **menciona mi novia mientras se gira para quedar frente a mí, y acariciar mi mejilla consiguiendo apaciguar un poco mi enfado.

―**Lo sé amor, sólo que no entiendo su cambio de actitud― **murmuro entre dientes mientras miro a Thomas con rabia.

―**No eres el único molesto Edward― **comenta de repente Jacob y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que varios de nuestros amigos están observándole ceñudos.

―**¿Y qué hay de lo que siente por Lizzie? ¿O es qué ya no siente nada por ella?― **pregunta Laurent también enfadado mientras sienta a Irina en su regazo.

―**Decidme que mis ojos me están engañando y que Thomas no se está enrollando con Gianna―**dice asombrada Irina tapándose la boca con la mano, al observar a la parejita**―. N****o puedo comprenderlo; nuestra relación termino porqué él estaba locamente enamorado de otra chica, y aunque nunca me dijo de quién se trataba, siempre supe que era tu hermana, Edward― **explica entre confusa y sorprendida por lo que veía.

―**No tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que le pasa a Thomas por la cabeza, pero lo que sí os aseguro es que acaba de echar a perder las pocas posibilidades, si es que tenía alguna, de estar con Lizzie― **asegura Victoria que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de James.

―**Según nos cuenta quiere mucho a Lizzie ¡Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo!― **manifiesta James, al que se le ve tan enfurecido como a mí, aunque lo cierto es que el resto también lo están.

―**Es un imbécil, tanto decir que está loco por Lizzie y míralo ahora, enrollándose con la primera chica que encuentra― **dice Nessie bastante colérica mirando en dirección a su hermano.

―**Bueno, a lo mejor está actuando así por celos y despecho―**comenta Emmett siempre tan optimista**―, ****en fin es una idea― **añade al ver como le fulminábamos con la mirada.

―**¡****Hey chicos! ¿Qué coño hace Thomas liándose con Gianna?―** pregunta aturdido Kevin llegando hasta nosotros.

―**Nada más que cometiendo el por error de su vida―** afirma solemne mi novia recargándose en mi pecho, mientras besaba mi mejilla dándome la calma que necesito.

―**Totalmente de acuerdo―** agrega James, lo cual fue corroborado por todos los presentes.

―**Mañana fijo que vendrá lamentándose de la idiotez que está cometiendo― **ratifica Kevin.

―**Desde luego en un concurso de gilipollas se lleva el primer premio―** apunta Jacob.

―**Por más que intento buscar alguna explicación para poder comprender su actitud, no la encontró―**bufo.**―****¡Qué coño le pasa a Thomas! ¡Él no es así!― **exclamo un poco alterado.

―**En estos momentos me gustaría ser hija única― **dice Nessie intentando incorporarse.

―**¿Dónde vas?― **pregunta con interés mi Bella, y ha decir verdad todo estamos igual.

―**Haber si meto algo de cordura en la cabeza de ese imbécil― **responde Nessie apretando sus manos intentando tranquilizarse, ya que la hierve la sangre.

―**No, ahora mismo déjalo, lo único que conseguirás será armar un escándalo, mañana ya le cogeremos entre todos― **expresa con convicción Emmett.

―**Sí, no queremos ver como corre la sangre entre hermanos―**sonríe**―, ****además, con el vampiro aquí presente no seria buena idea― **bromea Laurent señalándome, consiguiendo que todos riamos y el ambiente se relaje.

―**Al menos Lizzie, no se ha enterado de nada― **opina Marta, que hasta ahora no ha intervenido en la conversación.

Y ese comentario hizo que buscara a mi brujita con la mirada, pero en mi búsqueda me tope con Justin que se encontraba junto a Lizzie bromeando y haciéndola reír mientras bailaban. La verdad es que estaba súper agradecido con él, su actitud hacia mi brujita había sido y es hermosa. No sé si seguirán siendo solo amigos o llegará a ser algo más, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que Justin se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

―**Cariño―**me llama Bella al ver que me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos**―, ****estábamos hablando de Lizzie y Justin, de lo bien que se les ve juntos y de la pareja tan linda que hacen― **comenta sonriente mi novia mirando en dirección a mi brujita.

―**Os acordáis, cuándo comenzaron su noviazgo―**una sonrisa y un suspiro sale de los labios de Maggie, que se nos unió hace unos minutos**―. ****Se convirtieron en una de las parejas de novios mas admiradas, por la dulzura, simpatía y amor que se procesaban. Formaban una hermosa pareja, estaban muy compenetrados― **rememora Victoria y todos sonreímos al recordarlo.

―**Y qué me decís de lo romántico que era Justin, siempre sorprendiéndola―**exhala**―. ****Haber ver si vosotros sois capaces de aprender un poco de él― **nos regaña divertida Nessie; sin embargo habla totalmente en serio y las chicas se sueltan a reír.

―**Estoy de acuerdo con Nessie, deberías pedirle a Justin que os diera clases de como sorprender y halagar a vuestras novias― **se burla Kevin, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su novia.

―**Cielo, será mejor que cierres tu boca, dado que a ti también te vendría bien aprender de él―** declara Maggie aniquilándole con la mirada y estallamos en carcajadas.

―**Mierda―**bufa James llamando nuestra atención**―, ****Lizzie acaba de ver a Thomas y Gianna― **nos comunica y rápidamente todos nos giramos donde se halla mi brujita, que observaba a Thomas con desconcierto y por un instante vi confusión en sus preciosos ojos, al sentir nuestras miradas clavadas en ella, nos sonríe calidamente antes de tomar del brazo a Justin e irse a la barra a por unas cervezas riendo entre ellos.

―**Creo que ha sido bueno que Lizzie los haya visto a enterarse por otras personas, ahora si que mi cuñado la cago pero bien―** dice Jacob dando un trago a su cerveza.

―**Mi peke cada día me sorprende más con sus reacciones. Sé que le ha sorprendido aunque sea un poco, sin embargo me alegro de que siguiera el consejo que le di está mañana―** nos explica James mirando a Lizzie con cariño. La quiere, cuida y protege, como si de su propia hermana se tratara.

―**¿Qué consejo le diste?― **pregunta Emmett con interés, no soporta el no enterarse de algo.

―**No pienso decir nada, es algo entre mi peke y yo― **asegura sonriente dejándonos a todos intrigados.

―**¿Sabéis qué os digo?―**salta de pronto Nessie, haciéndonos dar un respingo a todos**―. M****e gustaría que Lizzie y Justin se dieran otra oportunidad, me gustan como pareja, y Justin siempre me cayó muy bien. Además, ambos se merecen ser felices― **comenta entusiasmada, aunque sé que le duele por su hermano, pero él solo se lo ha buscado.

―**Ojala suceda y vuelvan a estar juntos, hacen un pareja muy linda― **menciona mi Bella mirando soñadoramente, hacía donde se encuentran mi hermana y Justin, hablando con sus compañeros de equipo.

―**Chicos, me acabo de enterar de que la fiesta de la Hoguera al final se realizara el viernes― **nos avisa Jasper cuando llega a nuestro lado, haciendo que dejáramos nuestra conversación aun lado.

―**¿Qué es la fiesta de la Hoguera?― **nos pregunta Marta.

―**Es la presentación de los equipos deportivos de la universidad, se hace en la playa por la tarde y luego sigue en la antigua casa Phi, y se suele realizar unos días antes de que empiecen los campeonatos― **explica Emmett contento, ya que le encanta esa celebración.

Tan abstraídos estábamos en nuestra charla que ni cuenta nos dimos que, Alice, Rosalie y Tanya, se encontraban a nuestro lado. ¿Qué querrían ahora estás tres?, de seguro nada bueno; no me fió para nada de ellas.

―**Hola hermana―**sonríe recelosa Tanya―**¿Qué haces aquí con estás?― **pregunta despectivamente señalando a las chicas.

―**Ni se te ocurra volver a faltar el respeto a mis amigas― **contesta molesta Irina levantándose del regazo de Laurent y enfrentándose a Tanya.

―**¿Tus amigas?―**ríe perversa**―¡M****ira qué eres idiota!― **se burla Tanya.

―**Sí, sus amigas ¿Algún problema con eso?―**una voz muy conocida por todos nosotros es la que contesta**―****¿A qué debemos tan magnifica visita?― **pregunta con sarcasmo mi hermana haciéndonos reír.

―**Vi a mi hermana y quise acercarme a saludarla―** responde Tanya de lo más tranquila, menuda hipócrita.

―**Qué buena hermana eres―**ríe sarcástica.**―¿Qué coño quieres Tanya?―** vuelve a preguntar mi brujita encarándola, Justin toma su mano y comienza acariciarla, consiguiendo que la tensión de su cuerpo se relaje.

―**Esta bien, me has pillado, venia a decirle a mi hermana que tiene dos días para sacar sus cosas de la fraternidad, ya que necesitamos la habitación para cuando ingresen las nuevas chicas― **contesta con sorna mirando a Irina con asco.

―**No te preocupes mañana mismo me las llevo. No quiero seguir viviendo con unas víboras como vosotras― **responde con tristeza Irina, al ver como en realidad era su hermana y las que supuestamente eran sus amigas.

―**Perfecto a vivir de nuevo con papá y mamá, estarán felices de tenerte de regreso― **se burla Tanya, y comienza a reírse al observar la cara de dolor de su hermana.

―**Eso no será necesario, Irina se mudará a mi apartamento. Será mi nueva compañera― **manifiesta Marta sorprendiéndonos a todos, pero dejando a Tanya estupefacta sin saber que decir.

―**Tanya ahora que todo está solucionado, vayámonos a ver a Gianna que se la ve muy a gusto con Thomas― **escupe venenosa Rosalie intentando hacer daño mientras mira a mi hermana con odio.

―**Pues iros, no sé que estáis esperando, de paso podéis saludarlos de nuestra parte― **habla sonriendo mi hermana, que es abrazada por Justin, dejándonos atónitos a todos por su contestación.

Me siento muy orgulloso de ella al no caer en el juego de nuestra querida prima —nótese mi sarcasmo—.

Al final se marcharon solas Rosalie y Tanya, ya que Alice se fue junto con Jasper a bailar. No entendía como mi amigo no se daba cuenta de como era mi prima, supongo que el dicho "el amor es ciego pero los vecinos no" se aplicaba de maravilla a Jasper, sólo esperaba que esto no trajera complicaciones al grupo.

―**Menudas zorras, me alegro que te separaras de ellas, amor― **expresa Laurent abrazando a su novia.

―**Irina, lo de que vengas a vivir conmigo va en serio, necesito una compañera para compartir gastos, así que si te interesa cuento contigo― **dice Marta sonriendo.

―**¿De verdad?―**Marta asiente con una sonrisa**―. S****eré la mejor compañera de piso que tendrás jamás― **promete Irina soltándose de Laurent para abrazar a Marta.

―**Problema resuelto, ahora vamos por unas cervezas y a bailar, qué la noche es joven― **menciona entusiasta mi brujita, después de quedar pronto al día siguiente para ayudar a Irina hacer la mudanza; ya que al mediodía debíamos estar en casa de mis padres.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, luego de coger nuestras bebidas nos reunimos con el resto de nuestros amigos.

Una vez que dejamos los problemas y malos rollos atrás, pasamos una noche de lo más divertida, bailando, riendo y bromeando, pero lo mejor de todo fue que mi maravillosa novia acepto venir a pasar la noche conmigo.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores**


	13. Giros Inesperados

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Voy a Vivir ** — **El Sueño de Morfeo

Thunderstruck** — **AC/DC

Right Here Wating** — **Richard Marx

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 13 Giros Inesperados_

_**Irina Pov:**_

No había dormido más de tres horas pero quería recoger todas mis pertenencias lo más rápido posible, no tenía ganas de permanecer más tiempo del necesario en esta casa, necesitaba salir cuanto antes y alejarme de la arpía de mi hermana y de las que pensé alguna vez eran mis amigas; así que una vez duchada y vestida comencé con mi tarea.

Mientras terminaba de guardar todo en cajas para trasladarme al que sería mi nuevo hogar, me puse a pensar en el giro que había dado mi vida, realmente hacer lo correcto es lo mejor que he podido hacer en la vida, y me siento muy bien por ello.

Una vez que hube terminado de empaquetar toda mi ropa y el resto de mis cosas, empecé a bajarlas hasta la entrada ya que quería tener todo preparado para cuando, Lizzie, Kate y Elena, vinieran a recogerme y así poder para marcharme lo antes posible; no tenía ganas de soportar la presencia de las arpías porque no me apetecía nada tener de nuevo enfrentamiento.

Pero como si hubiera mentado al diablo, ahí estaban esperándome. Bueno Irina es ahora o nunca, si quieren bronca la van a tener.

―**¿Así qué es cierto qué al final te marchas?― **pregunta mi hermana sonriendo maliciosa y mirándome con superioridad.

―**¿Acaso lo dudabas hermanita?―**suspiro**―P****ues sí, me marcho, lo más lejos de vosotras y de vuestra perversa y maligna influencia, voy a comenzar a disfrutar de mi nueva vida, alrededor de gente que si merece la pena―** respondo hastiada ignorando por completo su pose altiva.

―**Eres una maldita traidora― **escupe venenosa Rosalie mientras me acribillaba con una fría mirada, que antes me hubiera intimidado.

―**Seré todo lo que quieras que sea, sin embargo por una vez en mi vida estoy tomando mis propias decisiones, y sé, que hago lo correcto― **contesto sonriente sin perder la conexión de nuestras miradas, dándole a entender que ahora no me asustaba lo más mínimo.

―**No eres más que una sucia perra que deja abandonadas a las que de verdad siempre fueron tus amigas, y a mí, tu hermana―**bufa**―. Pero sabes que te digo, qué te arrepentirás, tarde o temprano te lamentaras; esa gente ni te quiere un poco, te bajaran la autoestima hasta hacerte parecer una marioneta, y cuando hayan acabado contigo no pretendas volver a nosotras para que recojamos tus pedazos, porque estarás sola― **habla mi hermana con maldad para luego reírse, y Rosalie junto con Alice no tardan en unirse a sus risas.

―**¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que nosotras vamos a portarnos así con ella?―**sonríe Lizzie que acaba de entrar a la estancia seguida de Elena y Kate**―. Claro, se creé el ladrón que todos son de su condición― **finaliza ante las miradas sorprendidas de mi hermana y sus primas al verse descubiertas. Está chica es increíble.

―**Pero mirar a quienes tenemos aquí―**exclama sarcástica Alice**―. Creí que ya sabíais que no sois bienvenidas en nuestra casa― **anuncia cruzándose de brazos delante de ellas, interrumpiéndoles el paso.

―**Cállate duende, antes muertas que venir a visitaros. Sólo hemos venido ayudar a nuestra amiga con sus cosas― **aclara Elena mirándolas con asco.

―**Vamos Irina, no merece la pena que pierdas más tu tiempo con estas arpías―**me sonríe cálidamente**―. Tu habitación en el apartamento de Marta ya está preparada― **me comunica Kate cogiendo dos de mis maletas, mientras que Lizzie y Elena hacen lo mismo.

―**Sí, démonos prisa. No vaya a ser que se nos pegue alguna infección al estar mucho tiempo aquí―**profiere Lizzie moviendo su cuerpo como si le diesen escalofríos mientras sale por la puerta, haciéndonos reír a todas menos a las tres víboras.

―**Bien dicho, terminemos cuanto antes, no soporto estar un minuto más en este lugar― **afirmo cogiendo dos maletas más para llevarlas al coche de Lizzie.

―**Ha darse prisa entonces― **declara entusiasta Elena entrando de nuevo y recogiendo otra de mis cajas.

No tardamos nada en sacar todas mis cosas y una vez acomodadas en el coche de Lizzie, entré de nuevo para entregarle a mi querida hermana— nótese el sarcasmo—, la llave de la casa, la cual toma sin decir una palabra ya que estaba petrificada en el sitio al igual que Rosalie y Alice, a las cuales no les di tiempo hablar, cuando ya había cerrado la puerta con un portazo dando por terminada esa odiosa etapa de mi vida.

Y con una sonrisa en mi cara me fui con mis tres nuevas amigas, amigas de verdad, de las que duran para siempre, a disfrutar de mi nueva vida con gente que de verdad merecen la pena y mucho.

Nunca creí poder ser así de feliz de nuevo, la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad para remediar los errores del pasado dándome unos verdaderos amigos y un maravilloso novio, al cual siempre estaré agradecida.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Notaba como los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, pero me resistía abrir los ojos porque eso significaría despertar y tener que sacar a Bella de mis brazos para levantarnos de la cama y comenzar el día. Sin embargo no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, así que abrí por fin mis ojos y comencé a desperezarme estirándome para desentumecer mis músculos, eso si, de manera suave para no despertar a mi novia que estaba acurrucada en mi pecho durmiendo plácidamente, era tan preciosa y la amaba tanto...muy lentamente llevé mi mano hacia la mesita de noche para chequear la hora, y cuando vi que marcaban las diez y media de la mañana, supe que no podía dilatar más el que permaneciéramos en la cama, ya que debíamos estar en casa de mis padres como muy tarde a la una del medio día; además, quería hablar con Thomas y saber que le pasaba, porque me parecía muy extraño que el actuara de esa manera; le conozco muy bien, es como un hermano para mi, por eso sabia que algo ocurrió para que tomara esa decisión.

Deje de lado mis pensamiento y contemplé durante un largo rato a mi hermosa novia, suavemente empecé acariciar sus mejillas, el contorno de sus ojos, su barbilla, y después mi mano fue sustituida por besos, besos que iba dejando por todas partes de su hermoso y bello cuerpo. Bella comenzó a moverse y poco a poco, al ritmo de mis besos y caricias, abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates, aquellos que me tenían hechizado.

―**Buenos días― **dice sonriendo, y sus hermosos ojos chocolate hacen conexión con el verde de mis ojos, consiguiendo que me perdiera en ellos durante unos instantes.

―**Los mejores, sólo con despertar a tu lado me basta para tener un maravilloso día― **susurro cerca de sus labios, para luego unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

―**Lo mismo te digo yo a ti. Te amo Edward― **musita rozando nuestros labios para luego volver a besarnos.

―**No tanto como te amo yo a ti, eso tenlo por seguro― **acentúo sonriendo en sus labios, y así da comienzo a nuestra graciosa discusión, la cual es interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

―**Eddie, Belly, dejen de hacer guarrerias que el desayuno está casi listo. Los esperamos abajo en quince minutos― **chilla riendo Emmett.

Y muy a nuestro pesar nos levantamos y fuimos a ducharnos juntos, lastimosamente sólo nos duchamos ya que nos estaban esperando; una vez vestidos y arreglados salimos de la habitación y bajamos a la cocina donde ya estaban todos los chicos junto con Nessie desayunando.

―**Vaya hermanita, vas a dejar a Lizzie sin ropa limpia aquí―** habla Jake sonriendo picaramente.

―**Bella, no hagas caso al tonto de mi novio, que solo sabe decir chorradas a primera hora de la mañana. Además, estoy segura que a Lizzie no le importa lo más mínimo que utilices su ropa― **apunta Nessie sonriendo a mi novia, para luego fulminar con la mirada a Jake, sacando las risas de todos los presentes.

―**Pobrecito Jake, Nessie lo tiene completamente dominado ¡Es todo un sumiso!― **se burla Emmett ganándose una furiosa mirada de Jacob, y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de mi novia.

―**Auch Bells ¿Por qué me pegas?―** inquiere Emmett sobándose la nuca.

―**No eres más bobo porque no ensayas―**exhala negando con la cabeza**―. Es mas, deberías cerrar tu boca, o no recuerdas como tu ex novia Berenice te manejaba como un títere en el instituto― **comenta mi novia con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mirando con superioridad a su hermano, que está rojo por la vergüenza que esta pasando, y sin poder aguantarnos todos estallamos en carcajadas.

―**Bien dicho princesa, me encanta ver como le callas la boca― **afirma entre risas Jasper, al mismo tiempo que removía el cabello de mi novia en gesto cariñoso.

―**Chicas ¿No teníais que ir donde Irina para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas?―** pregunta Laurent con interés, después de que nos calmamos.

―**No, Elena, Kate y Lizzie, nos dijeron que irían ellas, pues de sobra sabían que si nos quedábamos aquí...― **no termina de hablar Nessie pues fue interrumpida por su hermano.

―**Haríais de todo menos dormir, y luego seriáis incapaces de levantaros pronto―**ríe**―, os conocen demasiado bien―** finaliza Thomas moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente, consiguiendo que todos volvamos a reír, y que las chicas se pusieran coloradas tapando rápidamente sus rostros avergonzados con las manos.

―**¡Miradlas parecen tomatitos!― **se burla James arrancado más risas a costa de las chicas, que ya no saben como esconderse.

Cuando por fin las risas cesaron, el desayuno fue de lo más animado ya que los chicos junto con Nessie y conmigo, le contamos a Bella las anécdotas más vergonzosas de sus hermanos y su primo en la universidad.

Las chicas se empeñaron en fregar lo utilizado en el desayuno y recoger la cocina, así que aprovechando que sólo estaríamos los chicos, fuimos al salón donde hablaríamos tranquilamente con Thomas sobre lo sucedido ayer en la Barbacoa.

Una vez estuvimos todos acomodados en los sofás pasaron unos minutos antes de que comenzara la conversación, la cual no esperaba resultara tan interesante.

―**Thomas, veras, no sé como decirte esto―**digo un poco violento por lo que tenemos que hablar, pues es un tema muy complicado**―¿Qué coño te paso ayer para liarte con Gianna delante de mi hermana?― **inquiero molesto, no llego a comprender su actitud por muchas vueltas que le doy.

―**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es qué ahora resulta un pecado enrollarse con alguien? Os recuerdo que antes de que algunos tuvierais novia, hacías lo mismo― **declara exasperado Thomas que esta a la defensiva, pues sabea que lo vamos a increpar y pedirle explicaciones.

―**Eso es cierto, pero no íbamos por ahí lamentándonos y diciendo que nos gustaba o estábamos enamorados de alguien, para luego enrollarnos con otra delante de ese alguien― **manifiesta mordaz Kevin, que no sabe que demonios le pasa a nuestro amigo.

―**Estoy más qué seguro que...ese alguien no se dio ni cuenta...ya que estaba demasiado entretenida― **habla Thomas con tono irónico.

―**Pues estás muy equivocado, sí se dio cuenta―**suspira Laurent para luego proseguir**―¿No tienes ni siquiera un poco de cargo de conciencia por la forma en que te comportaste?― **termina preguntando esperando impaciente la respuesta de nuestro amigo.

―**Bueno...―**dice bajando el tono defensivo**―quizás un poco si por la manera en que lo hice, sin embargo no me arrepiento―**suspira dándose fuerza para seguir**―. Ayer me di cuenta de que Lizzie es feliz junto a Justin…y si eso es lo que quiere, es mejor dejarla ir―**se remueve nervioso en el sillón**―. Enrollarme con Gianna fue...una manera de...decirla adiós― **finaliza su dialogo esquivando nuestras miradas sorprendidas por sus palabras.

―**Tío, explícate mejor, porqué cada vez me tienes más confundido― **expone Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

―**Es muy sencillo, si quieres a alguien debes dejarlo ir, si vuelve a ti, es que te pertenece pero si no...creo que Lizzie no es para mí...por mucho que la ame...ella es feliz teniendo a Justin a su lado, y él también lo es con ella...hacen...buena pareja― **expresa tranquilo, pero se percibe el dolor que le causaba el haber dicho esas palabras.

―**Entonces, todo lo haces porqué...quieres que sea feliz, y piensas que ella será más feliz con Justin que contigo― **afirma confundido James, pero parece más una pregunta.

―**Sí, algo así y...aunque un clavo no saca otro clavo, creo que voy a intentarlo con Gianna. Es una buena chica― **dice Thomas reposando su cabeza en el sillón como si estuviera agotado.

―**¿Crees qué es buena idea?― **le pregunto preocupado, me duele ver sufrir a mi hermano.

―**No estoy seguro, pero lo que si sé, es que yo no seré capaz de hacerla tan feliz como la hace Justin—**suspira**—. Con él se ríe, y su risa es sincera; con él disfruta como nunca la he visto hacerlo con ninguno de nosotros; su rostro se ilumina cuando conversa con él, además, siempre tiene una preciosa sonrisa en su cara cuando habla de él; creo...que nunca dejaron de amarse―**sonríe tristemente**―. Cuándo Lizzie pasó por lo...que pasó...Justin fue el que estuvo con ella...quien la saco adelante. Tú más que nadie lo sabe Edward― **menciona afligido pero convencido de su dialogo, nos mira y nos da una sonrisa sincera para que viéramos que se encuentra bien dentro de lo que cabe.

―**Sabes hermano―**le digo muy aturdido y pasándome la mano por mi desordenado pelo, una, y otra vez**―, venia con la intención de echarte la charla y me has dejado...sin palabras―**le sonrío.**―¿De verdad piensas qué es lo mejor?― **pregunto interesado. Thomas cada vez me asombra más.

―**Sí, además, tengo intención de hablar con Justin para arreglar las cosas, he de reconocer que es un gran tipo―**ríe sin ganas, para luego ponerse serio de nuevo**―. Pero también quiero decirle que cuide a nuestra chica como se merece. Edward, yo la quiero mucho, no quiero perderla...prefiero tenerla de amiga a...no tenerla― **me asegura mirándome directamente para que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos.

―**¿Sabes una cosa?―**dice Jacob**―Ayer estuve apunto de darte una buena paliza, y supongo que aquí los demás me hubieran respaldado―**nos señala a todos nosotros**―. Pero ahora...ahora no sé, si darte un buen golpe por gilipollas, darte un puñetazo o felicitarte por tu...¿generosidad?― **argumenta sonriendo Jake mientras palmea amistosamente el hombro de nuestro amigo.

―**Jacob, si tu vieras a Nessie feliz con otro hombre, ¿No la dejarías ir?, ¿Qué es más importante para ti retenerla a tu lado o dejar qué sea feliz?― **pregunta con seriedad Thomas.

―**Dejar que sea feliz―** responde el aludido, sin dudar un segundo.

―**Pues eso mismo he decidido hacer yo, pero no te quepa la menor duda de que si Justin le hace daño...ahí estaré para recoger los pedazos, aunque sólo sea como amigo― **ratifica dándonos a entender que nunca dejará de estar al pendiente de mi hermana.

―**Chico, me dejas sin palabras― **dice Emmett, y los demás solo podemos mirar a nuestro amigo anonadados. No nos esperamos que Thomas pueda querer tanto, y tan desinteresadamente, pero descubro en ese momento que si fuera Bella también la dejaría marchar.

―**¿Sabes colega? De momento te apoyo, te admiro y te digo que enhorabuena. Pero al igual que tú vas hablar con Justin, yo lo hago ahora contigo...No se te ocurra hacer daño a mi peke, porqué si lo haces, te cortaré en cachitos tan pequeños que nadie podrá nunca recomponerlos ¿Me has entendido?― **advierte serio James como buen hermano protector, quiere a mi brujita como a una hermana, y la defiende de cualquiera que pretenda lastimarla.

―**Sabes que te digo amigo, que si alguna vez hago daño a Lizzie, seré el primero en ir a buscarte para que me des unos merecidos golpes―** responde Thomas haciendo que James sonría.

―**Buena respuesta tío, me quedo más tranquilo―** declara bromeando James, aligerando el ambiente convirtiéndolo en amigable de nuevo.

―**Eres grande amigo, y sabes que te quiero como un hermano―**le digo admirado**―. A****unque he de reconocer que ayer me hiciste dudarlo, pero definitivamente...― **no pude terminar de decir lo que quiero porque una especie de pequeño huracán entra de repente en el salón, echándose a los brazos de Thomas.

―**Sabía que no podías ser tan canalla, lo sabía, te quiero muchísimo, eres el mejor― **menciona Nessie con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le llena la cara de besos; a mi lado Bella se apoya en mi hombro mirando la escena emocionada, y automáticamente la rodeo por la cintura con mi brazo.

―**Hermanita yo también te quiero mucho, nunca lo dudes pequeña―**sonríe abrazándola y deja un beso en su frente**―. Espero no equivocarme― **susurra bajito para si mismo, pero tanto Nessie como yo, lo oímos al estar a su lado.

―**Justin es un buen chico hermanito, y la ama con locura, ten por seguro que la cuidara―**le sonríe tiernamente**―, y te prometo conocer a Gianna y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas― **musita bajito como si fuera un secreto, del cual sólo nos nosotros somos conscientes.

Después de respetar durante unos segundos la privacidad de los hermanos nos fuimos uniendo poco a poco en un abrazo grupal, el cual terminó en una guerra de cojines, las risas se escuchaban por toda la habitación, de hecho varios de nuestros compañeros de hermandad se asomaron para saber que sucedía, y al ver tal alboroto sonreían ante la imagen para luego marcharse.

Una vez nos calmamos y ordenamos el salón, nos pusimos a charlar amenamente hasta que nos fijamos en lo tarde que era. Comenzamos a distribuirnos en los coches para ir donde mis padres; al final y luego de hablar con el resto de nuestros amigos quedamos asignados en seis coches y de la siguiente manera:

En el coche de James iban, Victoria, Laurent, Diego y Bree. Con Stephan, Alec, Garret y Pared. Thomas llevaría en su coche a Kevin, Emmett y Jasper, mientras que Maggie y Kim se irían con Jane. Mi brujita se encargaría de llevar en su coche a Elena, Marta, Kate e Irina, y finalizando conmigo vendrían por supuesto mi Bella, Justin, Nessie y Jacob.

―**Chicos, acordaros de coger los bañadores para poder disfrutar del día en la piscina― **les recuerdo sonriendo, y de forma automática todos desaparecen corriendo a sus habitaciones para tomar sus trajes de baño.

―**Amor, debo de ir al apartamento no traje mi bikini― **me anuncia mi novia haciendo un puchero adorable.

―**Tranquila Bella, Lizzie o yo te prestaremos uno de los que tenemos en casa― **le informa sonriente Nessie, que sigue abrazada a su hermano.

―**Ves amor, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo está solucionado― **menciono acariciando su espalda mientras me inclino hacia sus labios, los cuales beso dulcemente.

―**Hermanito estoy segura que tía Elizabeth estará saltando como loca por la casa desde ayer. Te imaginas las ansias que tendrá de conocer a la novia de Ed― **comenta risueña Nessie y Thomas ríe.

―**¿Tía Elizabeth?― **pregunta mi Bella, que no comprende el comentario de Nessie.

―**Veras Bella, nosotros llamamos tíos a los padres de Edward y Lizzie, ya que los conocemos desde pequeños―**sonríe Thomas**―, al igual que nuestros padres consideran a los hermanitos Masen como sus sobrinos― **le explica a mi novia.

―**No estés nerviosa Bella, mis tíos son un encanto, además, de que están felices de que Ed les presente a su novia, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Eres la primera chica a la que lleva a su casa que no sea una amiga― **le dice divertida Nessie intentando calmarla.

―**¿En serio?―** cuestiona mirándome extrañada.

―**De verdad amor, nunca lleve a casa a ninguna de las chicas con las que salí, ya que sabía que no las amaba. Pero contigo es distinto, te amo, eres muy importante para mí, y por eso quiero que te conozcan mis padres― **menciono atrayendo a Bella hacia mí, para acomodarla en mi regazo.

―**Uff que nervios—**suspira**―¿Y si no les caigo bien?― **inquiere preocupada abrazándome más fuerte.

―**No digas tonterías, te van adorar en cuánto te conozcan. Eres maravillosa amor― **respondo acariciando su espalda, y depositando un beso en su cabello consiguiendo que se relaje un poco.

―**Tranquilízate Bella, mis tíos te van amar. Es mas, ya te conocen por todo lo que Lizzie y yo les hemos hablado de ti― **expresa alegre Nessie apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, mientras este le acaricia el cabello.

―**Thomas como sigas haciendo eso, nuestra pequeña Nessie, se quedará dormida― **dice riendo Laurent que entra al salón con una mochila al hombro, y segundos después el resto también aparece con sus respectivas mochilas en la habitación.

―**¿Mi pequeña tienes sueño?― **pregunta cariñoso Jake a su novia mientras acaricia su mejilla.

―**Qué pregunta más tonta, cómo no va a tener sueño si no la dejaste dormir en toda la noche― **se burla James, consiguiendo que todos volvamos a reír menos el aludido.

―**En cambio hermanita, a ti te veo de lo más despierta―**sonríe travieso**―¿Será qué Ed...no rinde lo suficiente?― **bromea Emmett levantando las cejas.

―**Uff...créeme hermanito, Edward rinde más de lo suficiente, y mucho más allá...Cada vez que hacemos eso que tú supones, deja el pabellón altísimo―**sonríe maliciosa.**―¿Podría decirse lo mismo de ti?― **inquiere mordaz mi Bella alzando la ceja, y provocando dos cosas a la vez; una que Emmett el bocazas, se quede callado y sin palabras, y la otra, que tras un pequeño pero muy breve silencio todos nos soltemos a reír a carcajadas.

Y en medio de nuestras risas y carcajadas llegó Justin, que se nos quedó observando a todos como si estuviéramos locos, y nosotros al mirarle y ver su cara de desconcierto nos reímos todavía más. Cuando al final logré calmarme y luego de los saludos de rigor le expliqué entre risas lo que había sucedido, y todos juntos de nuevo volvimos a reír, bueno todos no, ya que Emmett aún estaba en estado de shock por la respuesta de mi muñequita.

―**Vamos a ver tío, yo creo que cuando dieron las clases de geografía debiste faltar o dormirte, porqué no estamos en Chicago sino que estamos en los Angeles, si me permites buscar un mapa te explicaré amablemente dónde nos encontramos, y dónde está Chicago― **le dice divertido Emmett a Justin después de salir de su letargo.

―**Emmett, qué tú seas un alma infiel no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que serlo. A pesar de vivir en los Angeles nosotros siempre seremos fiel a nuestra ciudad y a su equipo, y por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a hablar del tema delante de mi padre si no quieres sufrir su ira― **respondo volviéndolo a dejar boquiabierto y sin palabras, provocando de paso las risas de los demás.

―**Siento comunicaros que los Lions de Detroit, os van a patear el trasero―**ríe Nessie**―¿ Verdad hermanito?― **inquiere con tono jovial al mismo tiempo que nos mira de manera desafiante a Justin y a mí, consiguiendo que nuestras risas aumenten.

―**Pitufa, déjales que sueñen, no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros― **agrega guasón Thomas llamando a su hermana por su apodo cariñoso.

―**Vale, vale, luego no quiero lloros cuando perdáis―**me mofo pero antes de que me pudieran responder prosigo**―. Y ahora los que vengáis con Bella y conmigo en el coche, seguidme u os quedareis en tierra, ya que quiero llegar el primero—**sonrío**—. Mi maravillosa novia se merece una presentación en condiciones― **finalizo besando en los labios a Bella, mientras escucho los silbidos de nuestros amigos.

Sin dilatar más la situación levanté a mi novia de mi regazo para incorporarme del sofá e inmediatamente entrelacé nuestras manos para marcharnos, no sin antes despedirnos de los chicos quedando en vernos en un rato en casa de mis padres; seguidos de Nessie, Jake y Justin, nos dirigimos al coche, necesitaba llegar a mi casa cuanto antes ya que estaba bastante ansioso por presentar a Bella a mis padres; aunque estaba más que convencido de que ella les caería muy bien, sin embargo no podía evitarlo ya que era la primera vez que les presentaría a una chica como mi novia.

Nada más montar en el coche mi Bella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no paraba de jugar con sus manos moviendo sus dedos, y para rematar no dejaba de morderse el labio, cosa que me volvía completamente loco.

―**Amor, no estés nerviosa, mis padres ya te adoran― **ledigo acariciando su mano mientras que con la otra sujeto el volante.

―**No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, ello son muy buena gente, te sentirás cómoda y querida de inmediato, te lo digo por experiencia― **menciona Justin sonriendo de manera cálida a mi novia, la cual le agradece su apoyo con una tímida sonrisa.

―**Deja de pensar tonterías hermanita, eres una chica hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, los Masen no querrían a nadie más como novia de su hijo, además, cuentas con el apoyo de la nenita de la casa― **declara Jacob mientras masajea los hombros de mi novia intentando que se relaje.

―**Me decís todo eso para darme ánimos, pero ¿Y si no les gusto?― **cuestiona todavía nerviosa mi preciosa novia.

―**Eso es una chorrada tuya, les gustarás porqué saben que haces a Edward feliz. Al igual que ocurrió con Justin el año pasado. Mis tíos sólo quieren ver a sus hijos felices― **acota Nessie sonriéndonos divertida por la actitud de Bella.

―**De todos modos creo que eso lo vamos averiguar enseguida―** comento entrando por la cancela que daba la paso a mi casa, que se encuentra al final del camino.

―**¡Está es tu casa! ¡Madre mía!— **exclama estupefacta mi novia, que mira la mansión con los ojos como platos, puesto que ella no sabía que vivíamos en un lugar así, sólo tenía conocimiento de que mis padres tienen bastante dinero.

―**Esa misma cara puse yo, la primera vez que vine, y no te digo como se quedaron Emmett y Jasper― **dice riéndose Jake al ver la cara de mi Bella.

―**Bueno el momento llegó―**sonrío mirando a mi novia**.****―¿Preparada amor?―** pregunto al mismo tiempo que aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa.

Nada más echar el freno mis padres abrieron la puerta y salieron tan rápido que parecía que estaban echando una carrera, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaban realmente ansiosos por conocer a Bella.

―**Papá, mamá―**les saludo abrazándolos luego de haber ayudado a Bella a salir del coche**―, está es mi Bella, mi hermosa novia. Bella mis padres, Elizabeth y Anthony― **les presento, rodeando con mi brazo la cintura de Bella para que se relaje.

―**Oh Bella querida, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte, mis hijos me han hablado tanto de ti― **la saluda mi madre con un abrazo, y luego al separarse le dedica una cariñosa sonrisa.

―**Es un placer conocerla Señora Masen― **saluda de manera cordial y algo tímida mi Bella.

―**Nada de Señora Masen, me hace sentir vieja―**ríe mirando con dulzura a mi novia**―. D****ime Elizabeth cariño, oh estoy tan feliz―** responde mi madre abrazando de nuevo a Bella, la cual corresponde su abrazo de muy buena gana.

―**Bienvenida Bella, es un placer conocerte―**sonríe mi padre**―y por favor dime Anthony. Me alegra mucho tenerte que aquí― **asegura abrazando a mi novia y besando su mejilla, haciendo que las mejillas de mi Bella se coloreen.

―**Muchas Gracias, Elizabeth, Anthony...sois muy amables― **agradece mi Bella ante el cariño con el que mis padres la han recibido.

―**Bueno sólo son las gracias que tu tienes―**sonríe mi padre**―. Eres un encanto linda, no entiendo como puedes ser familia de Emmett, Jake y Jasper― **añade con su habitual jocosidad haciéndonos reír a todos a Bella incluida, lo cual logra que ella se sienta cómoda al instante.

―**Hey, qué soy un encanto― **exclama Jake intentado parecer molesto consiguiendo que las risas sean mayores.

―**Jake, Nessie, no sabéis cuanto me alegra veros de nuevo―**dice mi madre abrazándolos**―. Tus padres han llegado hace un momento cariño― **habla mi madre con cariño a Nessie.

―**Anda Jake, ve a saludar a tus suegros y demuestra lo buen yerno que eres― **bromea mi padre al mismo tiempo que palmeaba sonriente el hombro de Jake, para luego empujarlo amistosamente dentro de la casa.

―**Justin ¿Cómo estas?―**le saluda cariñosa mi madre abrazándolo**―. No tengas vergüenza hijo, eres más que bienvenido en esta casa, eres parte de la familia― **añade besando su mejilla gesto que Justin corresponde de igual modo.

―**Hijo, veo que vienes preparado al igual que yo―**sonríe mi padre, señalando primero la camiseta de los Bears que tiene puesta Justin, y luego a él, que también la lleva**―. Pasemos dentro, como dijo mi hermosa, Carmen y Eleazar están ahí―** finaliza mi padre haciéndose aun lado dándonos paso, para luego tomar a mi madre amorosamente de la cintura y seguirnos al interior, donde Nessie y Jake hablan amenamente con los padres de está, quien nada más vernos corre hacía nosotros y coge a Bella de la mano y la arrastra literalmente donde se encuentran sus padres.

―**Papá, mamá, mirad está es mi amiga y compañera de piso Bella, la novia de Edward― **les presenta eufórica Nessie

―**Mucho gusto cariño, es un placer― **la saludan sonrientes con un par de besos en la mejilla, primero fue Carmen, y después Eleazar.

Una vez que nos saludamos todos y luego de que mi padre me hiciera colocarme la camiseta de los Bears de Chicago, aproveché que todavía no llegaban los demás para dar a mi Bella un recorrido por la casa o mansión como decía ella, como no pretendía abrumarla, le enseñé el interior de la casa sin detenerme mucho en explicarle; ya que a partir de ahora vendría muy a menudo y se la mostraría deteniéndome más tiempo en los detalles; después de que viese el interior salimos al exterior para que pudiera admirar los jardines; una vez llegamos junto a la piscina que era el lugar donde comeríamos, nos quedamos abrazados unos instantes disfrutando de nuestra cercanía mientras que a nuestra espalda quedaba la imagen reflejada en el agua de la hermosa construcción.

―**Ves como no era para tanto hermosa―** digo reposando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

―**Sí, tienes razón, tus padres son un verdadero encanto― **menciona recargando su espalda en mi pecho.

―**Soy de lo más feliz al tenerte aquí conmigo. Te amo mi Bella― **musito besando su cuello.

―**También te amo Edward― **susurra para luego girar su rostro y unir nuestros labios en un maravilloso beso, el cual no dura mucho porque escuchamos los gritos de nuestros amigos que acaban de llegar, así que aun sin quererlo nos separamos para regresar a la casa con nuestras manos unidas.

Mientras nos acercábamos al salón donde estaban todos reunidos, las conversaciones y risas eran más claras, por supuesto al que más se oía era Emmett que fuera donde fuese siempre llamaba la atención. Nada más entrar todos empezaron con sus bromas hacia Bella por conocer a sus suegros, y mi padre al ver como mi novia se ruborizaba e intentaba esconder su preciosa carita en mi pecho por la vergüenza que la estaban haciendo pasar, salió en su defensa ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento de mi novia.

―**Vaya hermanita, qué fácil te ganaste a tus suegros―**se burla Emmett ganándose una colleja de mi madre**―. Hayyy...mamá Eli porqué me pegas―** se queja como niño chiquito, y las risas no tardan en aparecer.

―**Con mi nueva hija no te metas― **le advierte mi madre, que se acerca a mi novia y la abraza con cariño, consiguiendo que mi Bella se emocione al sentirse tan arropada y querida.

―**Vas a tener que hacer méritos para ganarte de nuevo el amor de mi tía― **bromea Thomas pasando su brazo por los hombros de Emmett como si lo estuviera consolando, y por supuesto nuestras risas no cesan sino que aumentan.

―**Lo siento mamá Eli, prometo no volver a meterme con mi hermanita―**se disculpa el oso**―. Por favor, por favor, por favor, perdoname ¿si?― **le suplica de rodillas a mi madre poniendo un tierno puchero en su rostro.

―**Tony querido ¿Crees qué debamos perdonarle?―** pregunta mi madre intentando parecer seria a mi padre, el cual está conteniendo su risa.

―**Preciosa, parece arrepentido, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad―** declara divertido mi padre besando la frente de mi madre.

―**Me parece bien―**le sonríe mi madre siguiéndole el juego para luego mirar a Emmett seriamente**―. Es tu última oportunidad, no la desaproveches―** le avisa señalándole con el dedo. Dios que gran actriz es mi madre, ya sé de quien sacó esa faceta mi brujita.

―**Gracias papá Tony, gracias mamá Eli, veréis que no os defraudare― **asegura Emmett como niño regañado mientras se acerca a mi madre, y la da uno de sus abrazos de oso haciendo que las risas de mi madre se escuchen por toda la sala al igual que las nuestras.

Luego de tal suceso estuvimos contándoles todo lo que habíamos hecho durante estos días hasta que el timbre nos interrumpió. Cuándo vi que mi madre se iba a levantar para abrir la puerta, rápidamente me ofrecí para ir en su lugar ya que ella estaba de lo más entretenida escuchando lo que decían los chicos.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con mis tíos Carlisle y Esme, los cuales me sonreían amorosamente, les saludé con entusiasmo ya que Lizzie y yo les queríamos como a unos segundos padres. Llegamos al salón y antes de que los demás pudieran saludarlos les presenté a mi novia, a la cual elogiaron haciendo que mi Bella se sonrojara de nuevo, era tan adorable.

Luego de que el resto les saludaran, seguimos charlando amenamente durante un rato hasta que llegó mi brujita junto con Elena, Kate, Marta e Irina, y nos pusimos a preparar todo para poder disfrutar de una magnifica comida familiar, ya que tanto para mis padres como para mis tíos Carlisle, Esme, Carmen y Eleazar, nuestros amigos eran parte de la familia.

La comida fue del más agradable ya que se hablo de diferentes temas. Uno de los momentos más divertidos fue cuando mis padres junto a mis tíos nos contaron sobre su época hippie, y muchas anécdotas de su tiempo en la universidad. Luego de ayudar a recoger la mesa y limpiar la cocina, nos fuimos a poner los bañadores para disfrutar en la piscina mientras las chicas ya cambiadas ayudaban a mi madre y a mis tías a preparar el café, y llevarlo junto con los licores a la piscina.

Al llegar ayudé a mi padre y a Justin a sacar el televisor de la casita de invitados, que estaba al lado de la piscina para poder ver el partido al aire libre, era una tradición que teníamos desde hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que el clima nos lo permitía.

―**Tío, aprecia lo guapos que estamos Thomas y yo― **le dice Nessie a mi padre intentado hacerle rabiar, ya que ambos traen puesta la camiseta de Los Lions.

―**Siempre estáis guapos, pero siento comunicaros que hoy nos os veis especialmente bien, al igual que les pasa a tus padres― **responde guasón mi padre mirándoles de arriba abajo a los cuatro, ya que Eleazar y Carmen, también van con sus respectivas camisetas.

―**Mi Tony tiene toda la razón. Mirar lo guapos que estamos con los colores naranja y azul de los Bears― **añade sonriente mi madre sentándose en el regazo de mi padre.

―**Para nada, sientan mucho mejor los colores azul claro y plateado de los Lions― **contraataca divertida Carmen mientras se levanta y nos desfila mostrándonos su camiseta.

―**Carlisle, Esme, como sois imparciales dadnos vuestra opinión― **sugiere Eleazar sonriéndoles travieso, ya que les esta poniendo en un compromiso.

―**Siendo sincera, a mí me el que más me gusta es el color rojo de mi equipo, los Cardinals de Arizona, nunca lo cambiaría por otro― **declara mi tía Esme dejando en claro el amor por el equipo de su ciudad natal, Phoenix.

―**Eso no ayuda Esme―**sonríe mi padre**―¿Qué piensas tu cuñado?— **le pregunta mi padre a Carlisle, haciendo que esté se atragante con el café.

―**Si te digo la verdad, me da exactamente igual, dónde estén los colores de los Dolphins de Miami, que se quiten los demás―** contesta mi tío haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas por la discusión tan tonta que están manteniendo.

―**Preciosa, tu hermano es un traidor al igual que tus padres, y quieren llevar a nuestros hijos al lado oscuro― **le menciona mi padre poniendo cara de pena a mi madre.

―**Tranquilo mi Tony, ellos se lo pierden―**acaricia con amor su mejilla**―, y nuestros niños nunca se irán al lado oscuro. Mira lo guapos que están con sus camisetas de los Bears, ellos nunca dejaran de lado sus raíces― **le habla dulcemente mi madre para luego besar sus labios. Me encanta observar el amor que mis padres se procesan.

Me giro hacía donde esta mi brujita que contempla emocionada la escena, en el momento que nota mi mirada se voltea a verme, y ante mi cara sonríe para luego asentir, me conoce lo suficiente para saber lo que pretendo.

―**Ahora vuelvo amor, no tardo― **musito a mi Bella besando su cuello antes de levantarme.

―**Bella atenta a la escena, te vas a divertir― **escucho que le dice Justin mientras que voy hacía mi brujita.

Una vez nos juntamos ambos echamos a correr donde estaban mis padres tumbados en la tumbona, y nos lanzamos encima de ellos, llenándoles de besos al mismo tiempo que les decíamos que nunca nos pasaríamos al lado oscuro por mucho que el abuelo nos llevara a ver a los Dolphins; rápidamente nuestros padres comenzaron hacernos cosquillas y acabamos los cuatro cayéndonos al suelo mientras nos reímos a carcajadas, al igual que el resto de los presentes ante nuestro acto de infantilismo.

El resto de la tarde se pasó velozmente. Para nuestra alegría los Bears de Chicago ganaron, y mi padre no paró de festejar la victoria restregándoselo por la cara a Nessie, Thomas, Carmen y Eleazar, los cuales gruñían ante sus comentarios.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde decidimos marcharnos, ya que mañana comenzaban las clases y debíamos estar bien despiertos. Nos despedimos de mis padres y de mis tíos prometiéndoles volver pronto, me encantó ver como mis padres y Bella se despedían cariñosamente, me sentía dichoso, tenía la mejor familia que pudiera existir, una novia maravillosa a la cual amo con todo mi ser, y unos amigos increíbles.

―**¿Te divertiste amor?― **pregunto a Bella en el coche de vuelta al campus.

―**Sí, fue un día perfecto, lo único malo es que no voy a dormir contigo― **menciona con voz dulce, y un enorme y lindo puchero en sus labios.

―**No me pongas esa carita preciosa, sabes que amo dormir y despertar contigo, pero debemos preparar todo para mañana, y de sobra sabes que si estamos juntos lo que menos haremos será descansar― **le hablo bajito para que los demás no lo escucharan mientras que acariciaba su mano, la cual tenia tomada y puesta sobre la palanca de cambios.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio que para nada era incomodo, unos se quedaron dormidos como mi Bella, Nessie y Jake, mientras que Justin y yo, íbamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos escuchando de fondo a Debuzzy. Pero al ver tan abstraído a mi amigo decidí comenzar una charla para saber que le preocupa.

―**Justin ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás cómo ido?―**pregunto intrigado, ya que sé que Thomas había conversado con él.**―Si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo― **ofrezco mirándole por el retrovisor, tengo la sensación de que necesita que alguien lo escuche.

―**¿Tienes tiempo para tomar algo una vez que lleguemos al campus?―**me pregunta nervioso mirando por la ventana**―. La verdad es que necesito charlar sobre todo lo que ha pasado y está pasando― **me confiesa aturdido.

―**Para un amigo siempre tengo tiempo―**le guiño un ojo al mismo tiempo que le sonrío.**―Qué te parece si una vez dejemos a las chicas y a Jake, nos acercamos a por unos cafés, y luego nos marchamos a la playa para hablar tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste― **sugiero mirándole por el retrovisor esperando su respuesta.

―**Es una gran idea, aunque prefiero unas cervezas al café si no te importa― **contesta sonriente antes de soltarse a reír, y asiento riendo a su petición, ya que también prefería unas cervezas fresquitas para combatir el calor de la tarde-noche.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando ya me encontraba estacionando en la puerta del edificio de las chicas, me giré hacia mi novia, la cual estaba plácidamente dormida, luego de observarla embobado durante unos segundos me acerqué a ella dándoles pequeños besos por su cara angelical consiguiendo despertarla.

—**Amor, lamento despertarte pero ya llegamos— **anuncio acariciando su mejilla que al instante se ruboriza.

—**¡Oh Dios! Soy una pésima novia me quedé dormida, lo siento amor— **se disculpa sintiéndose culpable, lo cual es una enorme tontería.

—**Muñequita, no digas tonterías estas agotada y es normal, ya que la noche pasada no dormimos mucho—**susurro cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer**—, además, no eres la única que se durmió, mira hacía atrás— **comento divertido observando a Nessie y Jake, los cuales están completamente dormidos.

—**Menos mal que Justin te ha hecho compañía— **dice mi Bella sonriendo a nuestro amigo.

—**¿Qué os parece si despertamos a los tortolitos?— **declara Justin con una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Sí, dejadme hacerlo a mí—**pide mi novia saltando en el asiento y nosotros asentimos al ver su emoción**—Amor ¿Puedes poner sólo los altavoces de la parte trasera?—** me pregunta mientras busca algo en su móvil para después conectarlo a la radio.

Una vez hice lo que me encomendó mi novia puso al máximo el volumen pero antes de dar al play nos aconsejó que saliéramos del coche al igual que ella, cuando ya estuvimos fuera del auto cerró todas las puertas con seguro para que no pudieran salir, y luego pulsó el play y la canción "Thunders de AC/DC" comenzó a sonar a lo bestia, consiguiendo que Jake y Nessie se despertaran saltando asustados, y que Jake se golpeara con el techo; las risas no tardaron en aparecer cuando intentaron salir del coche y vieron que todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Luego de maldecirnos unos minutos les abrí, pero antes mi novia echó a correr, aunque no llegó muy lejos porque su hermano la alcanzó y empezó hacerla cosquillas como venganza.

—**Jake...para...por...favor...— **implora mi novia entre risas.

—**¡No, eres un demonio! ¡Así no se despierta a la gente!—** exclama divertido Jake mientras sigue haciéndola sufrir.

—**Pro...prometo...no...hacer...lo...de...nuevo— **suplica entre risas mi novia consiguiendo que su hermano parase.

Cuando conseguimos parar de reír me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi Bella intentando regular su respiración, la atraje hacía mí, rodeándola con mis brazos, y no tardó en apoyar su cuerpo contra el mío hasta que se tranquilizo, y regresamos donde se encontraban los demás. Luego de charlar un rato apareció mi brujita con Marta e Irina, que llegaban de dejar a Elena y Kate en sus fraternidades, seguimos conversando un rato más pero enseguida nos despedimos ya que mañana comenzaban las clases y debíamos estar lo más despiertos posibles, pero en mi caso no era solo eso, Justin necesitaba hablar y yo estaría ahí, para escucharle como había prometido. Después de despedirme de mi novia con muchos besos y prometiéndole que mañana vendría a buscarla, nos marchamos a la fraternidad donde estacioné el coche para que se bajara Jake, el cual no hizo ninguna pregunta al percatarse de que nosotros nos marcharíamos, sólo se despidió amigablemente antes de entrar en la casa, y nosotros pusimos rumbo hacia la playa.

Nada más llegar aparqué al lado de una pequeña tienda donde Justin compró unas cervezas y algo para picotear, no tardamos mucho en encontrar un sitio tranquilo y solitario, donde nos acomodamos para poder conversar y así sucedió, Justin no tardo nada en comenzar a hablar.

—**Todavía recuerdo el día en que tu hermana aceptó ser mi novia, me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, y el tiempo que duró nuestra relación fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida—**suspira sin dejar de mirar al mar**—. Pero el día que decidió terminar nuestro noviazgo, pensé que me moriría al no tenerla más conmigo. Por eso acepté feliz cuando me propuso seguir como amigos, aunque por dentro estaba absolutamente destrozado, es mas, creí que nunca sufriría tanto dolor como en ese momento al perder a la persona amada; sin embargo me guardé mi sufrimiento solo para mí y seguí adelante como si nada hubiese pasado, ya que no quería que mi Lizzie sufriera al verme mal—**suspira tomando un puñado de arena que suelta poco a poco**—. El tiempo pasó y seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, aunque nos distanciamos y eso fue en parte mi culpa, pero el dolor tan grande que sentía en mi corazón al no poder estar junto a ella me mataba, y creí que hacia lo mejor para ambos; pero he de reconocer que siempre he estado pendiente de ella y de lo que hacía; se que suena un poco acosador, no obstante quería asegurarme de que estaba bien y feliz—**sonríe tristemente mientras coge un par de cervezas y me entrega una, la cual recibo con gusto, seguido toma la suya para abrirla y darle un buen trago, antes de llevar su vista de nuevo al mar**—. Sin embargo estaba equivocado al pensar que no podría sufrir una pena mayor...que...la de...perder al amor de tu vida; pero cuando Lizzie me contó lo que la ocurrió esa noche, y la posterior perdida de nuestro hijo, ahí fue cuando me sentí morir de verdad, y supe que si se podía padecer aún más dolor; y en ese preciso instante me prometí estar a su lado para protegerla y apoyarla en todo, siendo la persona fuerte que mi Lizzie necesita. Mas cuando me encuentro solo, es el momento en el que me derrumbo y rompo a llorar intentando sacar toda la agonía y tormento que guardo en el interior de mi corazón, además, no podría soportar que ella me viera derrumbarme ya bastante ha sufrido, y menos ahora que por fin está feliz y contenta de nuevo; eso para mí es lo primordial, dado que la amo más de lo que ya lo hacía—**un intento de sonrisa, que parece más una mueca se dibuja en su rostro**—. Estos días han sido magníficos a su lado, pero tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo, y la razón es que cuánto más tiempo paso con tu hermana, más me enamoro, y me asusta hablarle sobre mis sentimientos por temor a perderla de nuevo, y no sé, que hacer al respecto—** me confiesa sin quitar la vista del mar, no entiendo el porqué no me mira, y entonces me percato de sus lágrimas, ha estado llorando todo el tiempo y todavía lo esta. Siempre supe que Justin seguía sintiendo algo por mi brujita, pero jamás imagine la gran magnitud de esos sentimientos.

—**Amigo—**lo llamo consiguiendo que me mire por fin a los ojos, mientras coloco mi mano en su hombro dándole a entender que tiene todo mi apoyo**—, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y escucharé todo lo que me quieras decir, así que desahógate, necesitas sacar todo lo que te consume por dentro— **le animo para que confíe en mí, y siga hablando.

—**Creo que pensaras que estoy loco Edward, pero muchas veces sueño con que nuestro bebé si nació, y que está junto a nosotros. Unas veces me imagino con una pequeña igualita a Lizzie en mis brazos, que me mira a los ojos con ese brillo igual al de tu hermana, que tanto amo; mientras que otras veo un hermoso pequeño muy parecido a mí, pero con la sonrisa de Lizzie, esa que deslumbra e ilumina todo a su alrededor...sin embargo cuando me despierto y me doy cuenta de que es sólo un sueño, una alucinación, me desmorono, siento como si con mi hijo hubiera muerto una parte de mí, y es entonces cuándo lloro por lo que pudo ser y que por culpa de ese desgraciado nunca sucedió. Me rompe el alma no haber estado ahí para ella, ser su hombro para llorar, ser su soporte—**exhala profundo intentando retener los sollozos que quieren escapar de su boca, al ver que necesita algo de tiempo para componerse y proseguir tomo otro par de cervezas, las cuales abro antes de entregarle una, cosa que agradece intentando sonreir**—. No obstante otras veces siento un poco de resentimiento y me odio por eso, porque sé, qué lo hizo por su amor a mí, por no verme sufrir como lo estoy haciendo ahora, y siento asco de mí, por los segundos que ese pensamiento llega a mi mente. De hecho en este momento mi cabeza y mi corazón es un caos total por todos lo sentimientos que tengo y que no sé, como sobrellevarlos y eso me asusta, moriría si por culpa de mis temores mi niña sufriera, eso no lo puedo permitir; ella se merece ser completamente feliz. La amo Edward, a tal grado que daría mi vida por ella, es mi mundo, no existen palabras para explicar la excelsitud de mis sentimientos, la amo, la amo con todo mi ser— **termina de decir entre hipidos debido al lloro; suspiro intentando componer el nudo que se formó en mi garganta por las palabras de mi amigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sumergiéndonos en nuestros pensamientos, mi cabeza era un remolino de recuerdos, que me hicieron revivir todo lo sucedido con mi brujita; sus lágrimas, sus ojos sin brillo dando paso a una mirada vacía y perdida, la sonrisa que tanto amaba dejo de existir dando paso a unas fingidas, las noches en vela cuidándola de sus horribles pesadillas, y por esa razón, el ver a mi amigo derrumbarse de está manera me produjo mucho dolor, porque era sumar el suyo con el de mi pequeña hermanita...¿Qué podía decirle?...si tanto mi mente como mi boca estaban bloqueados.

Volví a la realidad al oír unos sollozos, me giré hacia Justin, y vi su cuerpo sacudirse por el llanto e hice lo mismo que por Lizzie tiempo atrás, lo abracé y al instante correspondió mi abrazo, y apoyado en mi hombro rompió a llorar; podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo, también como mi camiseta se mojaba a causa de su lágrimas, en este momento parecía un niño perdido y desamparado que no encontraba su camino ni su refugio. Poco a poco los temblores disminuyeron y segundos después el llanto cesó, y Justin con una agradecida pero triste sonrisa se separó aún con lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro. Una pequeña ráfaga de brisa me dio en la cara y ahí fue, cuando sentí humedad en el, rápidamente me limpié y eran mis lágrimas, unas que ni siquiera sentí salir, pero allí estaban, testigo de que su dolor como el de mi brujita también eran míos; porque ese angelito que novio la luz, era también parte de mí, mi pequeño sobrino o sobrina; mi voz seguía apagada pero intenté reponerme y tranquilizarme con respiraciones profundas.

—**Gracias Edward— **susurra dándome una media sonrisa, que hace traer mi voz de regreso.

—**No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos— **respondo palmeando su hombro infundiéndole ánimo, entonces suspira y coge las dos últimas cervezas, las cuales abre antes de entregarme la mía.

—**Por ti, Edward—**sonríe levantado la botella**—. Eres una gran persona y un amigo magnifico, de los pocos que quedan— **dice juntando nuestras botellas a modo de brindis para luego quedarnos en un cómodo y relajado silencio, que solamente era interrumpido por el oleaje del mar.

—**Sabes, me siento perdido. Quiero estar con Lizzie, pero tengo miedo a su rechazo—**suspira frotándose con las manos la cara.**—¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi cabeza es un embrollo total— **dice mirando al mar mientras disfruta de su cerveza.

—**Creo que ambos debéis tener una conversación en la que abráis vuestros corazones, para daros cuenta de como os sentís respecto a lo que ha sucedido y a vuestros sentimientos actuales, después decidiréis si queréis retomar vuestro noviazgo o preferís ser sólo buenos amigos—** aconsejo sacando un cigarrillo; no era fumador habitual pero a veces me apetece, y por eso siempre llevo un paquete conmigo.**—¿Quieres?— **ofrezco tendiéndole el paquete, me sonríe cogiendo uno al mismo tiempo que murmura _**"de vez en cuando no hace daño"**_ y ambos nos reímos.

—**Tienes toda la razón, el día de la Hoguera luego de la presentación hablaré con ella mientras damos un paseo por la playa, así nadie nos podrá interrumpir— **declara convencido después de dar un calada a su pitillo y asiento, me parece una gran idea.

—**Mira te voy a decir esto, para que estés más tranquilo ¿Ok?—**sonrío codeando su costado haciendo que me devuelva el golpe amistosamente**—. Sé, que mi brujita te ha extrañado todo este tiempo, y ahora que pasáis tanto tiempo juntos la veo muy contenta, sonriente, y sus risas han aumentado gracias a lo feliz que se encuentra, y eso en gran parte se debe a ti—**paro un momento mientras pienso como seguir, y aprovecho a dar un par de caladas a mi cigarro antes de que se consuma**—. Ayer todos vimos el amor que os tenéis, se nota bastante, nada más falta que vosotros os deis cuenta, así que dejar de hacer el tonto y poneros las pilas— **añado bromeando al final consiguiendo que ambos riamos, dejando atrás la tristeza que nos había embargado.

—**¿Todos pensáis lo mismo? ¿Tan obvio soy?— **pregunta con curiosidad haciéndome reír de nuevo.

—**Corrijo, ambos sois demasiado obvios, y sí, todos nos percatamos de vuestras miradas y complicidad. Es mas, hasta Thomas se dio cuenta y aunque le dolió aceptó que se siguen amando—**contesto dándole un pequeño empujón, que le sorprende haciendo que se caiga un poco de cerveza en la arena; entonces recuerdo que Thomas había charlado con él en casa de mis padres; de hecho fui él único que se dio cuenta**— Justin siento cierta curiosidad, sé que Thomas hablo contigo, ya que os vi salir al jardín está tarde y me gustaría saber de que hablaron y si todo está bien entre ustedes. Entenderé si no quieres decirme nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado hablarme de ello, pero me preocupa que por eso en parte estés así—**digo intentando parecer desinteresado, pero estaba de lo más intrigado. Al ver que mi amigo se queda en silencio un rato, pienso que tal vez se ha molestado por mi pregunta y me empiezo a sentir incomodo**—Justin...yo...— **comienzo a intentar disculparme, pero me interrumpe sonriendo y levantando la mano para que me calle.

—**Tranquilízate Ed, no me molesta para nada contarte lo que hablamos, lo que pasa es que todavía no asimilo lo que pasó, se podría decir que el tiempo que duró la charla con Thomas me sentí en una dimensión desconocida—**suspira.**—En serio su actitud me dejó completamente desconcertado— **comenta mientras saca un par de cigarros de la cajetilla y me entrega uno luego de encenderlos, y al ver que sigue pensativo me preocupo, no me gustaría que hubiera mal rollo entre mis amigos.

—**¿Tan mal fue?—** me atrevo a preguntar ante su silencio, ya que su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—**Lo siento Ed, me perdí en mi cabeza por unos instantes, relájate nada malo pasó, es sólo que todavía me cuesta asimilar sus palabras, fue bastante raro por así decirlo— **declara dando un trago a su cerveza.

_**Justin Pov:**__**(Flash back)**_

Una vez terminé la llamada con mis padres me dispuse a entrar de nuevo al salón cuando Thomas me interceptó preguntándome si podríamos hablar a solas, a lo que accedí, así que me invitó a que le siguiera a la parte trasera del jardín, no sabía exactamente de lo que quería hablar conmigo, pero seguro que era referente a mi niña. Una vez estuvimos lo suficiente apartados de la casa, el silencio seguía manteniéndose entre nosotros.

—**Amo a Lizzie, desde hace mucho tiempo, es mas, pienso que siempre lo he estado— **me soltó de golpe, dejándome en shock por sus palabras en ningún momento me esperé que fuera tan directo, sin embargo no podía mostrarme débil, así que le respondí lo más indiferente que me fue posible.

—**Lo sé— **afirmé mirándolo directamente y esperando que continuara, en cambio me sonríe y golpea mi hombro con el suyo amigablemente para luego darme una cerveza, ¿De dónde la sacó?, ni idea, pero la acepté gustoso, tenía bastante sed, debido al calor que hacía, le agradecí sonriente antes de dar un buen trago, lo cual el también hizo.

—**Lo imaginé, creo que es de lo más evidente, ¿no?—**dijo mirándome desafiante, asentí para que siguiera, ero lo mejor, ya que no confiaba en mi en estos instantes y si abría la boca diría más cosas de las que debo, y siendo sincero no me detengo por él, porque si por mí fuera ahora estaríamos agarrándonos a golpes, pero con todo lo que está pasando mi niña, no quiero que tenga más preocupaciones**—. Y también soy consciente de que siente algo muy fuerte por mí—**me sonríe engreído, mientas yo aprieto mis puños fuertemente al igual que respiro varias veces hasta calmarme lo suficiente como para no darle un puñetazo en la cara, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas? No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía con está conversación**—. Pero no es nada en comparación con el amor que siente por ti, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, es diferente y único cuando te ve o habla de ti—**sonríe nostálgico consiguiendo que me relajará un poco, pero sólo un poco**—, estaba decidido a conquistarla y a luchar por su amor—**contente, contente, me repetía mentalmente por las ganas que tenía de atizarle en este momento**—pero no merece la pena perder su amistad, por pelear una guerra que está perdida de antemano, y para intentar ganar la batalla debería jugar sucio y sólo alcanzaría irremediablemente a perderla de todas las formas posibles, y créeme amigo—**algo se removió en mi estomago cuando me llamó así, dado que desde que me conoció, me odio**—esa es la única razón que me detiene, el saber que perdería a Lizzie para siempre y prefiero tenerla a mi lado como amiga—**sonríe de nuevo al mismo tiempo que suspira dándose la fuerza necesaria para continuar**—. Hazla feliz Justin, ella se merece todo, pero si la lastimas aunque sea minimamente te daré caza como aun perro, y te haré pagar con sangre cada lágrima que ella derrame...sé que no seria el único pero si el más interesado, porque me estoy haciendo aun lado y dejándote el camino libre; no quiero que pienses que soy un mártir que se sacrifica por gusto, ya que no es así, lo hago porque la amo y quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo; no te quepa duda que moriré de envidia cada vez que los vea perderse en su burbuja, sin embargo lo superaré y un modo de hacerlo es darme una oportunidad con Gianna— **declaró mirándome serio, pero al mismo tiempo intentó sonreírme, y de la manera más discretamente posible volteé hacia todos lados, buscando la cámara escondida y también me pellizqué, ¿En qué clase de sueño estaba?.

—**¿A qué viene todo esto Thomas? ¿Qué pretendes?— **inquirí confundido, no estaba para juegos bastantes cosas tenía en mi cabeza.

— **A qué estas siendo muy lento y pareces no darte cuenta de que ella sufre esperando algo más de ti—**lo miré mal**—. Hey, no me mires así, recuerda que la conozco desde pequeña y se reconocer todas sus expresiones, y sabes que con su mirada es capaz de transmitir mil cosas. Por eso creo que es hora de que te aclares y decidas si la quieres como novia o sólo como amiga, pero no la hagas esperar más—** dijo y sin más se giró con intención de retomar el camino de vuelta a la casa.

—**Espera**, **ahora me toca hablar a mí—**exclamé alzando la voz cuando vi que se marchaba**—. Entiendo que la ames, y sé, que la conoces desde pequeña, no obstante siento decirte que no más que yo, en ningún aspecto, y si crees que estoy siendo lento desde tu punto de vista...permíteme explicarte que eso precisamente lo hago porqué la amo; por eso estoy hiendo con pies de plomo para que no se sienta presionada, esa es la razón por la que voy a su paso, a su ritmo, y te aseguro que cuando este lista para aceptarme de nuevo sin remordimientos, sin cosas que nos lastimen, ten la seguridad de que será mía en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y con tu permiso o sin el, la amaré y me esforzaré cada segundo de mi vida por hacerla inmensamente feliz—**me detuve un segundo al ver que él seguía dándome la espalda sin tener la mínima intención de mirarme, sin embargo pude apreciar como apretaba los puños; pero como le dije antes era su turno de escuchar**—. Soy consciente de su amor por mí, no me creas tan idiota, mas sé, que con todo lo que sufrió si fuerzo las cosas podría lastimarla, sé que ella necesita espacio y tiempo para sanar, y lo único que hago es dárselo, pero poco a poco me voy acercando tanto como ella me lo permite y cuando llegué el momento de poder estar juntos, entonces será mía por siempre, como yo seré suyo eternamente— **hablé de manera calmada sin alzar la voz para que se diera cuenta de que mi niña lo es todo para mí.

—**Si la amas tanto como dices, no lo demuestras, porque yo en tu lugar me hubiera esforzado demostrándole todo mi amor y que juntos podríamos afrontar todo, en vez de ser un cobarde como tú, que no luchó y dejó que su relación acabara— **afirmó al mismo tiempo que se giraba y me miraba con satisfacción al notar la expresión de dolor que se formo en mi rostro por sus palabras, la cual rápidamente cambio para dar paso a la furia que comenzaba a expandirse velozmente por todo mi cuerpo.

—**Y dices qué las conoces...¡Tú no sabes nada!—**suspiré intentando calmar mi rabia**—. Es muy fácil juzgar desde el exterior, porque no se saben las razones por las cuales suceden las cosas, es realmente sencillo decir, se pudo hacer esto o aquello, cuando no se conoce el trasfondo de la situación—**apreté fuertemente la lata de cerveza que tenía entre mis manos, no quería hacer algo de lo que más tarde me arrepentiría**—. A diferencia de ti, no sólo la conozco sino que la comprendo, y acepté lo que me podía dar y le di lo que podía recibir en ese momento...¿Crees qué no sufrí al tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?, ¿Qué no moría a cada segundo por besarla y decirle cuanto la amo?...No me juzgues Thomas, porque no me conoces—**me detuve un segundo al darme cuenta de que casi estaba gritando, respiré un par de veces hasta que me relajé lo necesario para proseguir**—. A diferencia de ti, yo si me esforzado por hacerla feliz, porque nunca le demostré mi dolor por la ruptura, ni nunca le reclamé nada ¿Sabes por qué?—**negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros**—La respuesta es sencilla, la amo mucho más que a mi mismo, ella es mi vida entera, y como antes te dije, no estoy siendo lento, en el instante que me de la más mínima oportunidad será mía, completamente mía, al igual que yo seré suyo para siempre— **sentencié serio haciendo que Thomas me mirara sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos al interpretar perfectamente que me refería al matrimonio.

—**¿No te parece qué eso sería correr y no ir paso a paso como dices?— **cuestionó enojado, y mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre por pensar en casarme con mi Lizz, menuda tontería, ya que es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

—**No, porque tomaría lo que me dé, si no esta preparada lo entendería y seguiríamos adelante con nuestro noviazgo, pero si me acepta, seré el hombre más dichoso del planeta. La decisión es sólo suya, y sea cual sea, no la voy a dejar marchar jamás...no volveré a cometer ese error de nuevo— **afirmé con franqueza sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, que me miraban con enfado; dio un trago de su cerveza para luego arrojar la lata con furia aun lado.

—**Estás yéndote a los extremos— **murmuró exaltado con los dientes apretados.

—**Thomas, solo iré tan lejos como ella me lo permita, ni más ni menos... y gracias—**me miró confundido**—Thomas, no soy un insensible, sé que la amas y te agradezco que te hagas aun lado, de verdad gracias...no lo digo por mí, sino por ella, no me gustaría que sufriera por verte mal. Soy consciente de que te quiere, como a James, Emmett, Jacob, incluso tal vez más...pero jamás como a mí, tú mismo me lo confirmaste— **reiteré y vi como una mueca de dolor se instauraba en su rostro al escuchar mis palabras, realmente no fue mi intención lastimarlo sólo quería dejar claro que el amor que nos tenemos mi niña y yo, va más allá del entendimiento, aunque a veces no queramos verlo.

—**Por mucho que me duela admitirlo estás en lo cierto. Sólo te pido que no la hagas sufrir—** mencionó resignado con voz apagada como si hubiera perdido la energía.

—**Jamás lo he hecho, ni lo haré, porque herirla sería mi muerte; es mas, antes prefiero morir que hacerla sufrir de manera intencionada...Sé que nuestra relación no será miel sobre hojuelas y que tendremos nuestras diferencias y algunas nos llevaran a discusiones, pero aprenderemos a solucionarlas y salir adelante como cualquier pareja—** declaré y una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios al recordar nuestra primera riña.

—**Muy a mi pesar, reconozco que eres un gran tipo, y sé, que la harás muy feliz—**se acercó mirándome con los ojos cristalinos aceptando la dolorosa verdad de que Lizzie nunca fue, ni sería suya.**—¿Amigos?—**preguntó sonriendo con sinceridad y tendiéndome la mano, la cual acepté. Luego de nuestro apretón de manos y sin decir palabra alguna se giró y se fue, ya no lo detuve ¿Para qué? ya todo estaba dicho entre nosotros, ahora sólo nos quedaba comenzar de cero dejando atrás el pasado para poder llevarnos bien, y poder llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Decidí quedarme un rato más en el jardín asimilando tanto sus palabras como las mías propias, llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y poder sacar fuera todo lo que me atormenta para poder ser y hacer feliz a Lizzie. Dejé que el aire despejara un poco mi cabeza que en estos instantes era un caos mental y emocional. Unos minutos después me sentía más relajado y entré a la casa a reunirme con los demás; justo cuando estaba apunto de traspasar la puerta del salón, siento que algo o mejor dicho alguien choca contra mi cuerpo, no necesito mirar para saber que es ella, mi niña, mi vida, la aprieto contra mí sintiéndome completo porque tenía entre mis brazos a mi otra mitad.

_**(Final Flash back y Justin Pov)**_

_**Edward Pov: **_

El silencio nos inundó durante unos instantes luego de que Justin terminará de contarme la conversación que resultó ser de lo más interesante y esclarecedora, es mas, creo que resultó ser beneficiosa para ellos, ya que consiguieron dejar los malos rollos atrás, bueno mejor dicho Thomas, el cual por fin se dio cuenta de que el odio que sentía por Justin era una excusa tonta para ocultar sus malditos celos, y por mucho que me duela por él, es bueno que se diera cuenta de una vez que mi brujita sólo ama a una persona, aunque a veces nos diese la impresión a todos de que no era así, creo que todo eso se debió al distanciamiento que hubo entre ellos.

No obstante desde que volvieron a pasar tiempo juntos de nuevo, nos hizo darnos cuanta de lo equivocados que estábamos. Ahora entiendo el que Thomas aceptara tan fácil y estuviera de acuerdo con nosotros esta tarde cuando le propusimos en casa de mis padres que nos gustaría ofrecerle a Justin ser miembro de nuestra fraternidad. Me alegró mucho de que se den la oportunidad de conocerse, seguro acabarán forjando una gran amistad.

—**Sabes una cosa, Thomas me abrió los ojos en varios aspectos—**suspira**—, debo dejar mis miedos e inseguridades atrás y dedicarme a ser feliz junto a mi niña; pero me asusta poder herirla de alguna manera, ese es mi gran temor— **menciona para luego perderse unos instantes en sus recuerdos.

—**Todos tenemos dudas y es algo bueno, porque nos inspiran a esforzarnos para no cometer errores y lastimar a quienes amamos, es mas...si no sintieras ese miedo a herirla, entonces te diría vete a la mierda, ella no te merece...porque no la amarías lo suficiente—**choco mi hombro con el suyo de forma juguetona**—. A por ella matador y hazla feliz amigo— **digo sonriendo mientras saco un par de cigarros para ambos; sé, que estábamos fumando mucho y que si se enteran Bella y mi brujita nos matarían, pero por un día no pasa nada; además, de que acompaña muy bien con la cerveza que todavía tenemos.

—**Es lo que más anhelo, ser feliz juntos. El viernes en la presentación de los equipos hablaré con ella, espero nos cubras las espaldas—**sonríe guiñándome el ojo**—. Ya sabes, no queremos acompañantes no deseados, y conoces lo sobreprotectores que son James y Emmett, son capaces de interceptarnos por el camino— **declara divertido y golpeo su hombro amistosamente.

—**Ok, cuenta con mi ayuda, sólo no hagas cosas indebidas con mi hermanita...Y si las hacen, no me lo digas— **advierto bromeando y ambos reímos.

—**No te preocupes amigo, qué si pasa algo usaremos protección—** acota entre risas palmeando mi hombro.

—**¡Te dije qué no me cuentes absolutamente nada!— **exclamo tapando mis oídos, y le escucho soltar una carcajada...al fin Justin esta de regreso.

—**Perdón se me olvidaba que eres puro y casto— **se burla, y le doy tal empujón que ambos acabamos tumbados en la arena muertos de risa, y en ese preciso instante suena mi móvil y aún riéndome contesto al ver que se trata de James.

—**Hola James—**saludo**—, ya se que me extrañas, pero nunca pensé que tanto, sólo han pasado unas horas desde que te vi— **bromeo y Justin a mi lado se ríe.

—**¿Ya vieron la hora que es? Por Dios nos estamos muriendo de hambre por esperarlos para cenar— **nos regaña como si fuera nuestro papá haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

—**¿Y de verdad pretenden que me crea esa estúpida excusa?— **cuestiono.

—**En serio Ed, sólo me dejaron merendar media pizza porque íbamos a cenar todos juntos para celebrar el comienzo de las clases— **se queja Emmett.

—**¡Cállate idiota!— **vocea Jacob y al mismo tiempo escuchamos un golpe.

—**¡Auch brother! Si me sigues pegando así me dejaras tonto—** gruñe Emmett y sin poder evitarlo todos nos reímos de nuevo.

—**Creo que Jacob desde que nació no ha dejado de golpear a Emmett—** dice Justin entre risas haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas, menos Emmett que suelta un fuerte suspiro.

—**Sí, golpear a su hermano mayor siempre ha sido, y es, su pasatiempo favorito— **responde enfurruñado Emmett y seguimos riendo como locos, es mas a estas alturas ya corren lágrimas por mis ojos.

—**Chicos, díganme de una vez par que me llaman— **sondeo intentando cambiar de tema, ya que mucha cerveza más risa igual a mear, y no gracias, hace mucho que deje de mojar mis pantalones.

—**Vale, la situación es está, como nos encontrábamos de lo más aburridos decidimos llamar a las chicas y molestarlas, pero como se empezaron a mosquear de lo lindo, no nos quedo de otra que invitarlas a cenar— **nos explica James con voz traviesa para luego soltarse a reír; a saber las burradas que habrán dicho.

—**Ahora entiendo la razón de está llamada—**río**—, nos necesitáis para capear contra el temporal que se os avecina—** me burlo para luego acompañar en risas a Justin.

—**Estás muy gracioso está noche, a ver si sigues igual cuando llegues y te encuentres a Bella esperando— **comenta malicioso Jake

—**¡Mierda! ¡Vamos para allá!— **aseguro cortando la llamada sin darles tiempo a burlarse. Al girarme me encuentro a Justin tirado en la arena muerto de risa**—. No me parece gracioso— **digo sonriendo mientras me levanto.

—**Si hubieras visto tu cara, te aseguro que aún estarías riéndote—** afirma con jovialidad.

—**Me gustaría saber que excusa le vas a decir a mi brujita—**sonrío burlón**—, con eso de que estáis todo el tiempo juntos y os contáis todo— **me cachondeo logrando que ahora fue su turno de perder el color de su cara mientras se incorpora.

—**Qué estás esperando Edward, vamos— **apremia sacudiéndose rápidamente la arena.

—**Como se nota lo bien que conoces a mi brujita. Hay miedo ¿Eh?—** me pitorreo mientras nos dirigimos al coche.

—**Mi niña es muy buena, pero sabes que es de armas tomar cuando se enfada—**declara abriendo la puerta y sentándose rápidamente**—. Vamos Edward, ponte en marcha de una maldita vez— **me apresura, y no puedo evitar una carcajada al mismo tiempo que arranco el coche antes de marcharnos a toda velocidad, conduciendo como me gusta.

La mayor parte del trayecto la pasamos en un cómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por las risas de Justin.

—**¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Se te zafo un tornillo o qué?— **pregunto perplejo por su actitud.

—**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que las chicas nos tienen sometidos por completo—**ríe**—, parecemos perritos que con solo tronar los dedos ya estamos a su lado— **apostilla divertido y asiento completamente de acuerdo, ya que las risas me impiden hablar.

—**Tienes toda la razón, pero por mi Bella, hago lo que sea—** digo con cara de tonto al pensar en su tímida sonrisa, su adorable sonrojo, y sus maravillosos ojos chocolates que me tienen locamente hechizado.

—**Tierra Llamando Edward—**vocea sacándome de mis hermosos pensamientos, lo miro mal**—. Hey, quita esa mirada asesina de tu cara, que seguro estabas perdido en Bellalandia por la cara de estúpido que tienes— **afirma y asiento con una boba sonrisa.

—**Será…porqué no has visto la cara de idiota que pones tú, cuando estás con mi hermana o hablas de ella— **replico dejándole mudo por unos instantes.

—**En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que soy un dominado feliz—** contesta llevándose la mano al corazón para luego suspirar teatralmente.

—**Somos diría yo—**corrijo haciéndole un guiño**—. Si ahora nos tienen así, imagínate como será cuando nos casemos con ellas— **bromeo y seguido ambos rompemos a reír mientras estaciono el coche enfrente de la fraternidad.

—**Nos tienen a sus pies, son nuestras amas y nosotros sus obedientes sumisos que...—** deja la frase inconclusa y bajamos riendo a pleno pulmón.

—**Me encanta ser sumiso pero en algunos aspectos prefiero ser el amo...Tú me entiendes— **digo levantando las cejas haciéndonos reír de nuevo, y al mirar al frente nos encontramos a todos sentados en las escaleras del porche.

Y de pronto parecemos una escena tonta de cine mudo donde nos miramos los unos a los otros y nadie hace o dice nada, hasta que mi brujita se levanta y corre a refugiarse en los brazos de Justin, el cual la recibe gustoso mientras me mira y yo articulo con los labios _**"Te lo dije"**_al mismo tiempo veo que mi hermosa novia se apresura hacia mí que la espero con los brazos abiertos, que segundos después están ocupados por su hermoso cuerpo.

—**Aquí extrañaban a alguien ¿Verdad chicas?— **se burla James y mi hermana refugiada por lo brazos de Justin le saca la lengua.

—**Claro que los extrañamos—** le contesta sonriente mi Bella para luego rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

—**Me extrañaste ¿Eh?—**sonrío juguetonamente acercándola más a mí.—**¿Puedo saber cuánto?— **pregunto levantando una ceja.

—**No pienso decírtelo—**susurra rozando mis labios**—te lo pienso mostrar— **sonríe y atrapa mis labios en un beso apasionado que respondo con fervor, donde nuestras lenguas jugueteaban juntas; en el momento que los dedos de mi Bella se enredan en mi pelo dando pequeños tirones no me puedo contener y aprieto su cuerpo al mío todo lo que es posible sacando un delicioso gemido de los labios de mi novia, mis manos acarician su espalda y cintura tentadas en descender a su apretado y caliente trasero, el cual me tiene loco: joder no quiero dejar de besarla la había echado tanto de menos; estoy apunto de introducir mis manos por debajo de su blusa cuando unos malditos carraspeos se escuchan en el ambiente, pero eso no hace que nos detengamos, nada conseguirá que deje de besar a mi novia.

—**¡Hey, búsquense un cuarto! No estamos interesados para nada en el voyeurismo— **chilla Emmett dramáticamente consiguiendo desgraciadamente que nos separemos.

—**¿Envidia de no tener tal recibimiento oso?—** cuestiona mi novia girándose a mirarlo mientras recuesta su espalda en mi pecho y automáticamente mis brazos rodean su cintura.

Sin embargo dejo de prestar interés a su charla, cuando vi algo que me llamó demasiado la atención. Thomas se encontraba sentado al lado Gianna de lo más acaramelados; entonces disimuladamente codeé a Justin para que mirase la escena.

—**¿Crees qué estén juntos?— **me pregunta Justin en voz baja.

—**No sé, pero para mí, que algo hay entre ellos—**le cuchicheo a mi amigo sin dejar de mirar a Thomas con una sonrisa juguetona.**—¿Cómo que hay novedades por aquí no?— **inquiero en voz alta sin quitar mi sonrisa viendo como Thomas toma a Gianna de la mano para levantarse.

—**Creo que tienes razón, aunque no me esperaba que sucediera tan pronto— **me dice Justin sonriendo a la pareja, y entonces recuerdo lo que me contó de su charla con Thomas.

—**Chicos, quiero presentaros a Gianna, mi novia— **nos anuncia Thomas una vez llegan a nuestro lado.

—**Enhorabuena y suerte con este, seguro la necesitaras— **declaro divertido dándole un golpe en el hombro a Thomas y sonriendo a la chica, que está un poco cohibida.

—**Felicidades Thomas, os deseo lo mejor chicos— **dice Justin estrechando su mano confirmando algo, que sólo nosotros tres sabemos.

—**Gracias Justin— **contesta sincero pero con su mirada transmite algo más a lo que mi amigo asiente sonriente.

Mi hermana que se había separado de Justin lo necesario para que pudiera saludar y charlar cómodamente con la nueva pareja, vuelve a su lado rápidamente para refugiarse en sus brazos de nuevo, lo que hace que este sonría y con mucha ternura deposite un beso en su cabello; sigo observándoles sonriente durante unos instantes hasta que mi hermosa Bella se pega a mi cuerpo y no tardo en rodearla con mis brazos par luego inclinarme y besar sus cálidos y rosados labios, que hacen que me olvide de todo y de todos.

—**¡Basta ya!, ¡Paren de una maldita vez!—**gruñe Emmett.**—Qué diantres les pasa, qué no pueden estar despegados— **murmura aparentando estar enojado.

—**Nada que te importe— **responde cortante mi novia frunciendo el ceño.

—**Ya, ya...van a decir que se quieren mucho y por eso están pegados como lapas— **asegura Laurent riendo, no sé, si los demás se percataron pero yo si, tanto Justin como Lizzie asintieron rápidamente ante las palabras anteriormente dichas, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y que fue de manera inconsciente, cosa que me hace sonreír.

—**¿Envidia cuñado?— **pregunto riendo a Emmett.

—**Para nada, sólo que cansa ver lo empalagosos que sois—** contesta haciéndose el importante.

—**Vamos oso—**ríe mi brujita**—reconoce qué te mueres de envidia— **acota con jovialidad guiñándole el ojo.

—**Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo—**sonríe mi novia**—. Pobre de mi hermanito, no tiene perro que le ladre— **se burla siguiéndole el juego a mi hermana, la cual pega un grito y salta en los brazos de Justin.

—**¡Esto no puede ser!—**pone cara de fingido horror. Nessie como mi Bella se muerden el labio para aguantar las ganas de reír, conocen demasiado bien las salidas de Lizzie, en especial la pitufa**—. No te preocupes osito, mañana tendrás un perrito para que te haga compañía y mira, esto ayudará—**saca dos billetes de 50 dólares del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón**—. Haremos una colecta y le compraremos un perrito a Emmett para que no se sienta tan solito— **nos informa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Justin inmediatamente saca su cartera y le entrega a mi hermana un billete de 100 dólares mientras Emmett les mira enfurruñado, pero gracias aun puchero que le hace mi brujita se le pasa el supuesto enojo. Nadie puede resistirse a ese gesto.

—**Yo coopero con la causa. No quiero que Emmett entre en depresión por soledad— **anuncia divertido Justin haciéndonos reír a todos, y seguidamente pasamos todos a darle el dinero a mi brujita, pero cuando llega mi turno me fijo en que faltaban Kevin y Jasper.

—**Chicos ¿Dónde están Kevin y Jasper?— **cuestiono con interés, ya que me parece bastante raro que no se unan a la cena.

—**Kevin se marchó a su casa a recoger unos libros que le faltaban y de paso aprovechaba para cenar con sus padres, ya sabes lo despistado que es— **dice Laurent riendo.

—**¿Y no te haces una idea de dónde se encuentra Jasper?—**me pregunta con guasa James y niego con la cabeza; últimamente Jasper esta de lo más raro y apenas nos cuenta nada**—. Se fue a cenar con tu prima Alice, en plan cita—**lo miro asombrado, no me lo esperaba en absoluto; ya que hace dos días en la puerta de su hermandad, mi prima se estaba enrollando con Riley, un chico de la fraternidad Omega**—. Nos enteramos de pura casualidad ya que estábamos aquí fuera charlando con Kevin antes de que se marchará, cuándo salió Jasper todo arregladito y se fue directo a la casa a Kappa; cinco minutos más tarde salió con Alice, que también vestía muy acicalada— **me explica James encogiéndose de hombros.

Me acerco a mi hermana y le entrego otros 100 dólares, cubriendo la parte correspondiente de Kevin, y Jacob hace lo mismo por su primo, ya mañana nos lo darían.

—**Listo Hermanito, mañana a estas horas tendrás compañía—**ríe mi novia cambiando de tema, sé que a ella no le hace ninguna gracia que su primo salga con Alice, y la comprendo a la perfección**—. Más te vale cuidarlo bien— **le amenaza seriamente.

—**¿Cuántas veces al día lo tengo que alimentar?— **pregunta Emmett con gran interés.

—**Fácil oso, dale de comer cada vez que lo hagas tú—** habla Nessie como si estuviera tratando con un niño de guardería.

—**Nooooooooooooo— **chillamos la mayoría al mismo tiempo.

—**Amorcito—**dice Jacob a Nessie**—, si mi hermano alimenta al perro las mismas veces que como él, entonces si que se muere de indigestión el pobre animalito— **todos reímos ante la molesta mirada del oso...pero todo lo que Jake ha dicho es la pura verdad. Emmett es un barril sin fondo.

—**Ahora que hablan de comida, cómo que se está haciendo tarde para la cena—**se frota la tripa**—. Por cierto ¿Qué vamos a cenar?— **pregunta tan pancho Emmett dejándonos sorprendidos a todos, dado que la idea fue suya.

—**Hermano, tú fuiste el principal promotor, bueno junto a Jacob...Qué piensan pedir, porque lo que es cocinar...— **dice Thomas negando con la cabeza, y bien cierto es, sólo te alimentas de sus comidas si quieres ir a parar al hospital.

—**Bueno...este...nosotros—** tartamudea Jacob mirando a Bella ¿Avergonzado?

—**Es que hablamos por teléfono con papá y en la conversación salió el tema de lo mucho que echan de menos la comida de Bella y siendo sinceros nosotros también, así que habíamos pensado que quizás...— **menciona cohibido Emmett.

—**¿Me están diciendo qué me invitaron a cenar para que cocine?— **cuestiona con incredulidad mi novia.

—**Es que extrañamos tus deliciosos platos, Belly— **aclara Jacob haciendo un puchero intentando derretir la rabia que desprenden los ojos de mi novia.

—**Bella, Lizzie, explicadme porqué me puse de novia de este idiota— **declara con enojo Nessie señalando a Jacob.

—**No tengo ni idea, aunque algo debe tener para que aceptaras-— **contesta mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Siendo sincera, no sé que haces con él, pero pienso que debe tener algo interesante aunque este muy escondido— **responde mordaz mi novia dejando a Jacob con la boca abierta.

—**Cómo se les ocurre una idea tan absurda—**dice Marta negando con la cabeza para luego suspirar**—. Es normal que extrañen su comida, pero está no es la manera correcta— **añade cruzándose de brazos.

—**Pero...entiéndanos...—**comienza a quejarse Emmett, pero al ver los rostros de las chicas se calla.

—**Ya dejemos esto por la paz que no llegaremos a ningún lado...Chicos si apoyan una idea de Emmett, por favor, cerciórense de que está bien planeada o seáis vosotros los que os encarguéis de los detalles— **habla autoritaria Victoria que conoce perfectamente las estúpidas ideas de mi amigo.

—**Y por querer cometer ese abuso con mi cuñada...— **empieza a decir mi hermana con una mirada escalofriante, que de seguro nos heló a todos la sangre.

—**Nosotras nos encargaremos de la cena— **continua amenazante Nessie sonriendo con malicia.

—**Y vamos entrando que es tarde— **añade con voz de mando Irina, y todos vamos desfilando al interior acompañados por nuestra pareja, incluido Emmett, que aunque no este de novio con Marta algo hay entre ellos.

—**Chicas vamos a la cocina— **habla mi Bella con voz traviesa, a saber lo que planean.

Una vez las chicas se marcharon a la cocina, nosotros nos dirigimos en silencio al salón que fue roto por James en cuanto se acopló en el sofá.

—**¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros?—** nos pregunta James muerto de curiosidad a Justin y a mí.

—**Sólo espero que no lo estés dando calabazas a mi hermana— **dice Emmett fingiendo preocupación.

—**Pues no sé que pensar—**suspira Laurent**—¿Vieron lo juntitos y risueños que llegaron?— **inquiere alzando las cejas.

—**¿Y qué dicen de sus caras misteriosas?— **continúa Thomas siguiendo el juego.

—**La verdad es que Justin me abrió su corazón— **respondo y era cierto sólo que ellos lo interpretarían en el mal sentido.

—**Sólo dije lo que siento—** declara Justin siguiéndome la broma, los chicos nos miraban a uno y al otro con la boca abierta.

—**Lo sé, pero no es una decisión fácil de tomar, hay sentimientos de otras personas implicados—** menciono aparentando estar nostálgico.

—**Pero cuando hay amor...— **acota Justin dejando la frase en suspenso.

—**Por eso hemos decidido...ser buenos amigos— **digo pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

—**See...es lo mejor— **agrega Justin y después estallamos en carcajadas.

—**De verdad chicos, sus caras no tienen precio— **exclamo una vez nos calmamos.

—**Sólo estuvimos charlando y bebiendo unas cervezas—** explica Justin encogiéndose de hombros. No obstante Thomas le da una mirada significativa...él lo sabe o por lo menos lo intuye.

Las chicas hicieron su aparición en ese momento, mirándonos a todos con una clara pregunta sin articular, ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ya que nuestras carcajadas de seguro se escucharon en la cocina.

—**¿Pidieron ya la cena?— **pregunta Emmett.

—**Por supuesto al igual que pusimos la mesa—** contesta Nessie.

—**En un rato la traerán y vosotros pagáis—** declara mi hermana señalándonos a todos.

—**Pero...— **intenta protestar Laurent.

—**Nada, vosotros nos invitasteis...vosotros pagáis— **continua hablando mi Bella.

De verdad que las chicas dan miedo cuando se lo proponen. El primero en sacar el dinero es Justin, seguido de mí, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Laurent que titubea un poco pero termina entregándolo.

—**Primero, la colecta para el perro de Emmett, y ahora la cena. Estás chicas nos van a dejar en la ruina— **se queja Laurent.

—**Cállate o pagaras las cervezas tú solo— **le amenaza Irina imposibilitando cualquier protesta por parte de su novio...Por lo visto Justin y yo, no somos los únicos dominados.

—**Chicas, este dinero sobra— **les avisa Nessie luego de haberlo contado y comienza a repartirlo entre ellas.

—**Hey, nosotros fuimos los que cooperamos— **protesta Emmett levantándose del sillón.

—**Y nosotras lo vamos a gastar— **le responde Marta con una dulce sonrisa que deja al oso fuera de combate y suspirando se vuelve a sentar.

—**Vamos chicas...no es justo—** se queja ahora Jacob poniendo un puchero.

—**Sigue quejándote Jake y pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a probar mi comida— **le advierte mi chica en plan atemorizante.

—**Ven chicos, las chicas saben lo que hacen— **dice Jake cambiando totalmente de idea para no quedarse sin degustar la comida de mi novia.

En ese momento suena el timbre y todas corren en estampida hacía la puerta, segundos más tarde vuelven con varias bolsas, sus malvadas sonrisas me dan escalofríos.

—**La cena está aquí, vamos a la mesa— **anuncia Victoria, rápidamente nos levantamos para seguirlas.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa, las chicas comienzan a sacar de las bolsas la comida y las caras de espanto que ponen Emmett y Jacob no tienen precio. Todo es pura comida mexicana y nos les gusta absolutamente nada.

Cuando por fin todo está colocado en la mesa vemos de que son cada bandeja, hay quesadillas de distintos tipos, rajitas de chile, burritos, tacos, chiles rellenos de queso y verdura y tamates oxaqueños y todos los platos acompañados con bastante picante. Luego de que sirvieron a cada uno su correspondiente ración nos dispusimos a comer y wauuuu no picaba absolutamente nada; mire al resto de los chicos que estaban comiendo tan tranquilos como yo, pero al mirar a Emmett y Jacob me di cuenta de que estaban sudando como cerdos y se habían bebido dos cervezas cada uno, y eso que acabábamos de empezar a comer; un rato más tarde todos teníamos nuestros platos vacíos pero los hermanitos Swan estaban muy colorados y eso que en total se tomaron cuatro cervezas cada uno para amortiguar el picante.

—**¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con lo que picaba la comida?—** nos pregunta un acalorado Jacob consiguiendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

—**¿Qué carajos ocurre con vosotros?—** inquiere Emmett fulminándonos con la mirada.

—**Hermano creo que nos la han jugado—**gruñe Jacob**—, están como si nada, eso me da que pensar que solo nosotros comimos picante—** murmura entre dientes lanzándonos miradas matadoras.

—**Serán desgraciados, qué sepan que en estos momentos los odio profundamente—**dice un muy pero que muy enojado Emmett**—. Pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron si sirvieron del mismo sitio?— **pregunta confundido y la verdad es que a todos nos pica la curiosidad.

—**Ven está marca de aquí— **dice mi Bella señalando la bandeja donde hay una línea de color rojo.

—**¿Y eso qué significa?— **inquiere enfadado Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

—**Está línea indica la separación entre lo que tenía picante y lo que no— **acota sonriente Nessie.

Estás chicas cada vez me asombraban más, aunque reconozco que tienen una mente perversa.

—**¿Qué les hicimos para que nos hagan esto?— **pregunta Jacob con voz ronca a causa del picante que todavía debía permanecer el sabor en la boca.

—**Muy sencillo, por invitarnos a cenar pretendiendo que cocináramos— **declara mi Bella sonriendo con malicia y con sus manos en la cintura.

—**Y como aún no han sido perdonados, deben cumplir su segunda parte del castigo— **dice Marta sonriendo angelicalmente, y eso es mala señal para Emmett.

—**Vuestro castigo es…recoger la mesa, lavar todo lo ensuciado y dejar la cocina ordenada— **anuncia sonriente Nessie observando a su novio, el cual se estremece al ver su mirada.

Sin decir palabra Jacob y Emmett comienzan a recoger la mesa ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, sólo se les escucha murmurar entre dientes pero tan bajito que son intendibles, sin hablar el resto nos levantamos y nos marchamos al salón donde no podemos contener por más tiempo nuestras risas, cuando por fin nos calmamos decidimos poner la televisión mientras esperamos a la pareja que de repente empiezan una tonta discusión.

—**¡Los lavas tú!— **exclama chillando Jacob.

—**Nada de eso, tú friegas y yo seco—** sentencia Emmett entre risas. Es muy raro verle serio.

—**Ni lo sueñes osito, que si estamos aquí, es por tu maldita culpa— **murmura entre dientes Jacob.

—**Pero...—**suspira**—está bien, pero cuando tenga mi perrito le voy a poner Jake— **dice con convicción nuestro amigo y seguido se escucha un golpe sordo, no es necesario que lo veamos para saber que Jake le acaba de dar una colleja.

—**Hey hermano contrólate— **protesta el oso.

—**Hey nada, si tú le pones Jake a tu perro, le cuento a los chicos que tú...— **la respuesta de Jacob quedo en el aire ya que seguidamente escuchamos un forcejeo.

—**Está bien, buscare otro nombre— **termina con la discusión Emmett para luego escuchar mucho ruido, parece que en lugar de lavar vez de lavar los platos estén demoliendo la cocina.

No pasan más de cinco minutos cuando regresan, no quiero imaginar como dejaron los platos y todo lo demás, seguro que lo tenemos que hacer de nuevo.

—**Listo— **anuncia Emmett con la camiseta empapada y todavía con espuma del jabón en la cabeza.

—**¿Tan pronto?— **pregunta extrañada Irina.

—**Sí, somos un buen equipo— **dice Jacob igual de empapado mientras golpea el hombro de su hermano.

—**Si vosotros lo decís, tendremos que creeros— **menciona riéndose mi hermana que está acurrucada en el pecho de Justin.

—**Es de lo más divertido estar con vosotros— **expresa sonriente Justin.

—**Pues si quieres ser parte de los Alpha eras más que bienvenido— **declaro con una sonrisa y los chicos asienten.

—**¿Lo dicen en serio?—**pregunta entusiasmado**—Pensé que tenían todas las habitaciones ocupadas y que las libres eran para los nuevos miembros— **habla Justin con emoción en su voz.

—**Por supuesto, además, planeábamos pedírtelo desde finales del curso pasado que es cuando se marchó Peter— **le comunico sonriente.

—**Sería genial tener al mejor mariscal del campo en nuestra fraternidad— **exclama exaltado Emmett y los chicos dan un silbido en aceptación.

—**Simplemente el mejor capitán— **declara mi brujita con una sonrisa besando su mejilla.

—**Realmente sería fantástico tener a alguien que de verdad sabe jugar al fútbol— **dice James mirando burlonamente a Emmett, ya que a este se le dan bien todos los deportes menos el fútbol americano.

—**Pues...si todos estáis de acuerdo por mi encantado— **afirma contento Justin.

—**Y lo que de verdad importa es que contaremos con buenos sitios en el estadio aunque lleguemos tarde— **bromea Laurent pero todos sabemos que habla en serio.

—**Cuenten con ello, todo sea por mis hermanos— **asegura Justin haciendo que los chicos griten de emoción chocando las manos.

—**Sólo falta saber cuando te mudarías, por nosotros mañana mismo si quieres, de ese modo te ahorras el seguir pagando el apartamento en la residencia de estudiantes— **le comenta Jacob mientras acaricia la espalda de Nessie.

—**Sí, múdate mañana y con lo que ahorres nos invitas a unas cervezas—**sugiere Emmett sonriendo de tal manera que se le marcan sus hoyuelos haciéndolo ver como un niño pequeño.

—**¡Oh no! Entonces terminaras pagando más de lo que te gastas en la renta— **alega con fingido horror mi hermana y todos ríen estruendosamente menos Emmett que hace pucheritos.

—**Tranquila mi niña, conozco un sitio donde vende la cerveza a muy buen precio, y con la cantidad que toma Emmett seguro me harán un buen descuento—** responde Justin mirando con dulzura a Lizzie.

—**Sííí, cerveza gratis, qué esperan tenemos una mudanza que hacer— **grita Emmett muy animado levantándose del sillón todo dispuesto para realizar la mudanza en este momento.

—**Mira qué eres tonto hermano, no son horas de mudanzas— **dice Jacob jalándolo del brazo haciendo que se caiga de nuevo en el sillón.

—**¿En qué piensas nene?—**le pregunta cariñosa mi brujita y todos la miramos sorprendidos por el apodo que le ha dado a Justin.**—¿Qué? Siempre le he dicho así— **se encoje de hombros y regresa su mirada Justin que la sonríe como tonto.

—**En todo lo que tengo recoger mañana—**suspira**—quieras que no, al vivir dos años en el mismo lugar acumulas muchas cosas, además, de recoger el coche ya que al dejar el apartamento se pierde la plaza de parking y también debo hablar con el encargado del edificio para entregarles las llaves y para que vea que dejo el cuarto en perfecto estado, así podré recuperar la fianza—** le explica Justin a Lizzie acariciando su cabello

—**¡Hey! Tienes que contar con nosotros para hacer la mudanza, no te vamos a dejar hacerlo solo, así que no te preocupes que entre todos acabaremos más rápido—**anuncia Thomas dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta**—. Además, tenemos un mulo de carga— **sonríe señalando a Emmett haciendo que las risas resuenen por toda la habitación.

—**Un consejo amigo, debes elegir con sumo cuidado la habitación que ocuparas— **habla con tono de intriga Laurent.

—**Te recomiendo que sea lo más lejos de este par—** sugiere mi Bella teatralmente señalando a sus hermanos.

—**¿Y eso por qué?— **pregunta ofendido Jacob

—**Amor no te molestes, pero Emmett y tú roncan más que una manada de osos gruñendo—** le aclara Nessie en tono cariñoso al ver el puchero que hace su novio.

—**La verdad amiga, es que no entiendo como puedes dormir con él**—ríe mi Bella**—. Todavía recuerdo cuando nuestro padre hizo reforma en el tercer piso únicamente para que Emmett y Jacob se trasladaran allí y nos dejarán dormir— **rememora haciéndonos reír a todos menos a sus hermanos que tienen sus ceños fruncidos.

—**Eso es mentira, papá lo hizo para que tuviéramos más espacio—** intenta defenderse Emmett pero ninguno le creemos.

—**Sí, lo que tu digas hermanito...pero...si algún día quieres conocer la verdad, habla con papá— **le rebate mi novia con una picara sonrisa.

—**Siento desilusionarte oso, me quedo con la versión de Bella ¿Sabes por qué?—**Emmett niega con la cabeza**—. Fácil, porqué ambos roncáis como cerdos, y la razón por la que puedo dormir con tu hermano es gracias a los tapones para los oídos que me compré—**declara Nessie tan tranquila haciéndonos reír a todos menos a Jacob, que la mira con los ojos bien abiertos sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar**—, Justin por tu bien y para tu descanso píllate el dormitorio más retirado de los hermanos Swan— **finaliza en plan dramático la diablilla.

—**No tienen de que preocuparse chicos, se esquivar ciertas cosas— **menciona divertido guiñándoles el ojo a Emmett y Jacob, que tienen sus rostros contrariados.

—**De hecho había pensado que se quedara la habitación que está cerca de la mía— **comento como si nada.

—**Estaría bien—** dice Justin sonriente.

—**Si muy buena idea—**ríe malicioso James**—. De ese modo lo tendrás más cerca y podrás conquistarlo mejor— **se burla el cabrón sacando las risas de todos.

—**Nah...mi corazón está ocupado— **responde Justin besando la cabeza de mi hermana, que se derrite como cera al fuego entre sus brazos.

—**Tendré que vivir con la decepción— **le digo limpiándome una lágrima imaginaria.

—**A partir de mañana todos los números uno de la universidad pertenecerán a la fraternidad Alpha— **exclama gracioso Thomas chocando sus manos con Laurent, a veces somos demasiado infantiles.

—**Sí, nuestro caché subirá como la espuma—**manifiesta Emmett**—. Ahora ¡Alisten sus relojes que tenemos una mudanza programada para mañana!— **exclama chillando al mismo tiempo que hace un ridículo baile en el centro del salón.

—**Aunque el espectáculo es muy bueno**—interrumpe Jacob**—¿Qué os parece ver una película?— **propone recibiendo respuestas afirmativas por parte del grupo.

—**Pongamos la primera que cojamos, porque si nos ponemos a elegir amaneceremos todos aquí— **evoca mi Bella levantándose de mi regazo para acercarse a la estantería donde se encuentran las películas.

—**¡Espera!—**exclama Laurent levantándose y acercándose a mi chica con un pañuelo en la mano**—. De este modo será más divertido—** sonríe como un niño mientras le tapa los ojos con el pañuelo y la gira varias veces hasta dejarla frente al estante.

Mi preciosa estira la mano y toma una que le entrega a Laurent luego de desprenderse del pañuelo. Mientras nuestro amigo pone la película mi muñequita ya está a mi lado de nuevo, donde la acurruco entre mis brazos amorosamente.

Al final la película que escogió mi Bella al azar fue **"Instinto Siniestro"** un film de terror bastante gore, pero a los chicos y a mí nos gustaba, la trama estaba bastante bien, trataba de una pareja de novios que se marchan de vacaciones y al regresar sufren un accidente que es provocado, dónde muere el chico y no encuentran ninguna pista de quien es el asesino. Desde ese momento la protagonista se siente observada, recibe llamadas anónimas amenazantes al igual que cartas; un mes más tarde del funeral del chico, la chica descubre que está embarazada, ahí es cuando las amenazas se vuelven más agresivas, entran en su casa revolviéndolo todo, llegan cintas donde está duchándose, comiendo, durmiendo...vamos la tienen vigilada las 24 horas, y entonces es cuando se pone en contacto con la policía que es lo peor que pudo hacer ya que desde ese momento toda la gente a la que ella ama en su vida, comienza a ser asesinada de las manera más brutal y cruel, pero lo peor es que ella recibe los dvs grabados de los siniestros y aterrorizantes asesinatos consiguiendo llevarla a un estado de nervios que casi la lleva a la locura a causa del inmenso miedo; pero de repente los terroríficos asesinatos paran y ella intenta volver a su vida normal pero una noche se presenta en su casa la ex novia del chico intentándola asesinar tirándola por las escaleras para después rajarla y sacarle al niño pero en ese justo momento llega la policía; sin embargo a causa del accidente la protagonista pierde el niño.

En ese momento deje prestar atención al film e inmediatamente mi mirada fue directamente a mi brujita, que tenía cara de horror y gruesas lágrimas se resbalan por su linda carita y sin poder soportarlo más se levanta rápidamente y corre en dirección a la cocina seguida muy de cerca de Justin; de repente escuchamos un estruendo de cosas arrojadas, cristales y vajilla quebrándose, el corazón de mi brujita al igual que el de mi amigo están destrozados.

En la sala se miran unos a otros con cara de ¿Qué demonios pasa? o ¿Qué mierda sucede? Y en ese momento decido levantarme y poner rumbo a la cocina, lo que no me espero es que el resto me siga, así que me detengo frente a la puerta, la cual se encuentra entornada.

—**Edward quítate de ahí, déjame ver que pasa con mi peke— **me ordena acongojado James. Niego con la cabeza porque si hablo mi voz me traicionaría por el enorme nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

—**Amor, entra a ver que sucede— **me apremia mi princesa con angustia marcada en su hermoso rostro y vuelvo a negar de nuevo con la cabeza, me es imposible articular palabra.

—**Me importa muy poco, si quieres dejarnos pasar o no— **me apura Emmett que me toma desprevenido y me empuja haciéndome chocar contra el lateral de la puerta abriéndola casi por completo.

Y la escena con la que nos encontramos es desgarradora, ellos están fuertemente abrazados, como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello; sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y gruesas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas; la cara de Justin es una horrible mascara de puro dolor mientras que la de mi brujita es como la de un niño perdido y sin rumbo, en otras palabras, rota y vacía; mis manos y brazos pican por correr a consolarla, sin embargo era algo que no me correspondía, la persona indicada para confortarla es Justin, que la tiene estrechamente abrazada.

Unas dulces caricias en mi rostro me hacen mirar hacía abajo...pero no resultaron ser simples caricias; mi Bella esta limpiando las lágrimas que descienden por mi rostro; los ojos de mi muñequita están cristalinos, se nota lo mucho que quiere a mi brujita. Al abrazar a mi novia veo que Nessie esta aferrada a Jacob sacudiéndose en sollozos, para ella Lizzie es su hermana del alma; Thomas limpia sus mejillas y me lanza una mirada interrogante.

—**Será mejor que los dejemos solos—** anuncio una vez me recompongo.

—**No podemos dejarlos así— **se apresura a decir mi novia.

—**Bella tiene razón, Edward...ellos nos necesitan—** continua Nessie apenas moviéndose unos pasos igual que los demás.

—**Lo siento mucho Justin, si yo no...— **menciona con voz rota mi brujita dejándome petrificado.

—**No hay nada por lo que debas lamentarte— **susurra con voz ahogada mi amigo.

—**Fue mi culpa, debí saberlo—** se reprocha mi hermanita.

—**No, no podías—** asegura Justin con un poco de firmeza en su voz.

Está conversación no es para que la escuchen los chicos, no es algo de lo que deben enterarse de está manera.

—**Marchémonos al salón chicos, por favor...—** suplico antes de que pudieran oír algo más delicado.

—**Ed, ambos se encuentran mal, precisan de sus amigos—** declara contundente Laurent que tiene a Irina rodeada con sus brazos.

—**Edward ¿Sucedió algo malo verdad?— **inquiere Emmett con preocupación.

—**Sólo ellos saben lo que ocurrió— **respondo intentando sonar lo más creíble posible.

—**Edward por favor,** **sé**** que tú eres consciente de lo que pasa. Ellos no pueden estar así de mal...por qué sí— **me insiste Thomas.

—**Por favor chicos, démosles la privacidad que requieren en este momento— **imploro una vez más consiguiendo por fin, que nos marcháramos al salón.

Nada más acomodarnos en los sofás escuchamos gritar a Justin.

—**¡Si hay un culpable! ¡Si quieres uno! Cúlpame a mí, yo debí cuidarte, debí estar contigo esa noche...¡Maldita sea tú no tienes la culpa de nada!—**grita desconsolado poniéndome la piel de gallina y el resto tienen cara de espanto**—Por favor Lizzie— **termina susurrando.

—**La culpa la tengo sólo yo...debí saberlo. Es tan fácil como sumar dos más dos, pero estaba encerrada en mi mundo de color de rosa que no me percaté de las señales— **chilla mi hermana con voz estrangulada y entre sollozos.

—**Amor por Dios, no digas qué no ocurre nada, el sufrimiento que sienten ellos no es por una minucia—** me urge mi Bella abrazándose más fuerte a mi cuerpo.

—**Bella por favor, no insistas más— **suplico tomando su mano.

Sentía como mi corazón se partía al oír lo que sucedía, pero por nada del mundo lo puedo decir, no pienso romper la confianza que hay entre nosotros por mucho que los chicos se empecinen en conocer la verdad, y por desgracia eso también va para mi maravillosa novia.

—**Mierda Edward, mi Lizzie está mal y tú no ayudas en absoluto al guardar silencio— **murmura entre dientes Thomas mientras camina desquiciado de un lado para otro de la habitación.

—**No es tu Lizzie, Thomas, recuérdalo. Además, si ella quisiera que lo supieran, ya os lo habría contado— **aseguro molesto mirándole fijamente a los ojos dándole a entender que no cambiaré de parecer.

—**Es mi amiga, mi hermana Edward, además, de que Justin es uno de tus de mejores amigos ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?— **me regaña enojada Nessie.

—**Siento decirte que Nessie tiene razón Edward, no me parece bien que estés tan calmado viendo y escuchando el dolor que padecen Lizzie y Justin—** me reprende Jacob.

Mis nervios están al límite así que respiro profundamente para luego apretar el puente de mi nariz tratando de relajar mi inquietud, no quería seguir con esto, no me apetecía seguir escuchando acusaciones tontas...deseaba estar con ellos, consolándolos; sus sollozos resuenan en las paredes…Se percibe tanto dolor; ¡Mierda era su hijo!, ¡Mi sobrino!, y me duele horriblemente, también era parte de mí.

—**Por favor Edward— **persisten en algo que habían dicho pero no me enteré, estoy más pendiente de los lloros de mi amigo y mi brujita.

—**¡Por qué no me odias!— **grita mi hermana haciéndonos pegar un salto a causa del susto.

—**No puedo, me es imposible— **contesta Justin en tono derrotado.

—**Deberías soy mala, soy horrible, no te lo conté...te deje creer miles de cosas y te hice sufrir por egoísta, mereces odiarme—** le chilla de nuevo mi brujita.

Mis manos se cierran en puños apretando con fuerza por la impotencia de no poder estar ahí aliviándolos.

—**¡No puedo odiarte! ¡Por qué te amo! Y no callaste por egoísta sino porqué tienes un corazón tan grande y bueno que quiso evitarme este dolor...Mejor ódiame tú a mí por no cuidarte cuando debía, por no estar allí, por no insistir...Yo soy quién merece tu desprecio— **brama Justin entre sollozos.

—**Jamás podría odiarte. Te amo demasiado para ello— **dice mi hermana con voz ahogada y después grita desesperada algo que no consigo entender.

—**No lo merezco—** afirma. Por Dios me está matando oír el dolor en la voz de mi amigo.

—**Mereces eso y mucho más...Eres todo lo que una mujer puede soñar—**asegura Lizzie sonando agotada.

—**No porque una mujer requiere un hombre que la cuide que esté con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Y yo te abandone en las malas— **declara Justin destrozado.

—**Tú no me dejaste, yo te aleje, y a pesar de eso seguiste siempre a mi lado para lo que necesitara. Por favor Justin tú no tienes nada de malo, eres un chico fantástico— **aclara mi brujita con voz dulce.

—**Perdóname mi niña, por favor— **suplica mi amigo filtrando un agudo dolor en cada palabra.

—**Siempre y cuando tú me perdones a mí— **sentencia Lizzie, puedo imaginarme su rostro colmado de angustia.

—**Te quiero mucho mi niña y si el que te perdone quita esa tristeza de tus ojos, tienes mi perdón de todo corazón— **confirma en susurro mi amigo.

—**Y por supuesto tú obtienes el mío. Te quiero Justin— **ratifica con ternura mi hermanita.

Los chicos no pronunciaban palabra, sólo se dedican a escuchar de nuevo los lloros de ambos; pienso que esta conversación es buena para ellos, el poder sacar a flote su pena les hará bien.

—**¿Thomas, estás bien?—** pregunta Gianna con pavor, pues el rostro de mi amigo era de espanto, parece como si estuviera ido, su cuerpo físicamente esta aquí con nosotros pero su mente se halla en otro lado.

—**Thomas cariño, no me asustes ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?— **cuestiona preocupada Gianna moviéndolo, pero ni se inmuta, parece en estado de shock.

—**Hermanito no me acojones ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?— **inquiere turbada Nessie al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla a sus pies, y acaricia con cariño su rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

—**¡Cariño por Dios, qué pasa!, ¡Responde de una vez!— **exclama desesperada Gianna.

Entonces Nessie se para frente a su hermano y le cruza la cara con una bofetada que le hace girar el rostro; creo que hasta a mi me dolió, pero surtió efecto ya que comienza a parpadear hasta centrar sus ojos en su hermana, para luego aferrarse a ella con los brazos al mismo tiempo que esconde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello impidiéndonos ver sus ojos vidriosos.

—**Shhh hermanito, todo estará bien— **le consuela tiernamente Nessie acariciándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño, Gianna se limita a arrullarle la espalda con comprensión en su rostro, algo que sinceramente me sorprende.

—**Cariño tomate esto— **dice Gianna tendiéndole un vaso de agua.

—**Gracias por todo— **le responde Thomas cogiendo el vaso con una mano y con la otra toma la mano de Gianna apretándola con fuerza.

—**Lamento ser quien te diga esto, pero sabias que se amaban, no se porqué te pones así— **le dice Laurent con voz dura. Sinceramente me dan ganas de abofetearlo como Nessie hizo con su hermano. Por muy ciertas que son sus palabras no es el momento más adecuado.

—**Sé de sobra qué se aman, no soy idiota— **contesta a la defensiva Thomas.

—**Entonces déjame decirte que no entiendo para nada tu actitud—** declara confundido Jacob.

—**Una cosa es que sepa que se aman y otra es que no me duela lo que pasa. El corazón no entiende a razones por mucho que lo intentes— **aclara Thomas con tristeza, y el rostro Gianna mostraba entendimiento mientras acaricia su brazo. Su actitud me tiene bastante desconcertado.

—**Tienes toda la razón Thomas, él que seas consciente no cambia para nada lo que sientes— **afirma James dándole su apoyo.

—**Además, ¿No ven qué ambos están sufriendo? Tanto Lizzie como Justin están sumamente destrozados, y por eso debió ocurrir algo grave, que aunque no tengo la menor idea de que se trata, siento que es bastante doloroso ¿O no escucharon la agonía en sus llantos y sus voces?—** dice mi amigo preocupado, y wauuu, me deja impresionado y sin palabras.

—**Vamos Thomas, ahora aplicas el dicho de si no puedes contra tu enemigo únete a él—** le acusa Laurent que desconfía de su actitud, ya que el aprecia mucho a Justin, desde que se conocieron forjaron una gran amistad.

—**No es eso— **se defiende mi amigo bastante ofendido.

—**¿Entonces qué es?— **pregunta Jacob interesado.

—**Venga Thomas, reconoce que desde siempre has odiado a Justin, desde el primer día que lo conociste. Ni siquiera te diste la oportunidad de conocerlo, algo que jamás entendí, y muy a tu pesar, he de comunicarte que es un gran chico—** habla serio Emmett. Bravo por una vez dijo algo inteligente robándome las palabras de la boca.

—**No era odio más bien celos y envidia—**suspira**—. Siempre he estado enamorado de Lizzie, desde el primer día que la conocí, e intentando hacer todo lo posible y más para conquistarla ¿Y qué hizo él?—**nos mira serio esperando que respondiéramos algo pero al percatarse de que nadie va hablar, prosigue**—Os lo diré, no hizo nada. Sólo se miraron y Lizzie cayó rendida de amor a sus pies, suspirando y alabando a su Justin. Qué si el más guapo, el más maravilloso, el más romántico, bla, bla, bla...Vamos el chico perfecto, y yo consumiéndome de amor por ella y teniendo que escuchar esos halagos que se clavaban como puñales en mi corazón—** nos rebela Thomas molesto con amargura en su voz, pero de lo que mi amigo no se esta dando cuenta es que no sólo fue mi hermana.

—**Amigo, no fue sólo mi brujita la que cayó, si no Justin también; desde que la miró todo su mundo giró entorno a ella y desde ese día se ha esforzado por fomentar su amor— **alego con franqueza; sé que era doloroso para él, pero es lo mejor.

—**Lo sé, pero el que Justin la ame no me perjudica tanto, como el que ella lo ame a él— **replica Thomas con tristeza y a continuación suspira profundamente.

Me fijo en que Victoria lo mira como si fuera un marciano.

—**Thomas, yo me encontraba allí cuando sucedió y lo que vi fue...—**se queda pensando un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas.**—Mágico, cósmico, como si se encontraran dos partes de un todo; en el momento que sus miradas conectaron se hizo una conexión tan grande que los que estábamos al lado de Lizzie lo sentimos, fue como si los astros se hubieran alienado en ese instante tomando por fin su lugar...jamás había presenciado algo así, es como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos...Son almas gemelas—** ratifica enternecida Vicky al rememorar dicho encuentro, y todo era tal cual lo contó, porque también lo presencie.

—**Y es algo con lo que mil Thomas no pueden competir— **dice James acariciando la mano se Victoria.

—**No tuve la oportunidad de ver que pasó ese día porque aún vivía en Minnesota, sin embargo ahora que los conozco y los veo llevando esa relación de amistad, observo la forma en la que se complementan y protegen— **menciona mi Bella conmovida y la atraje más a mí besando su frente.

—**Estoy contigo hermanita ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuándo asistíamos a los partidos Jacob?—**este asiente**—Acuérdate de aquel día que Lizzie llegó tarde por estar haciendo un trabajo grupal; en cuánto apareció en el estadio y tomó su lugar en las gradas, Justin se paró en mitad del campo e inmediatamente volteó al sitio donde Lizzie se acababa de sentar, es como si una voz le hubiera avisado de su llegada— **nos rememora Emmett al cual le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Mira que es tierno nuestro oso.

—**¡Qué me dicen del día que ocurrió todo!—**sonríe Jake**—Cuándo Lizzie comenzó a gritar al entrenador que estaba haciendo mal las cosas al igual que muchas otras personas, y Justin sólo escuchó su voz, y fue entonces cuando se giró buscándola, es como si el sonido de la voz de mi amiga fuera exclusivamente para él— **añade Jacob.

La verdad es que fue muy divertido oír como mi brujita regañaba al entrenador.

—**Hay que reconocer que son perfectos el uno para el otro—**sonrío ante las palabras de mi amigo**—. Ojala puedan aclarar y arreglar todo, se merecen ser felices, y sólo si están juntos lo lograran— **proclama sonriente James.

—**Muy cierto— **sentencia sonriente Irina.

—**Jajajajajaja—**ríe de pronto fuertemente Nessie, parece que alguien le acaba de hacer cosquillas**—. Os acordáis cuándo en el partido Justin le dedicó el último Towch Down a Lizzie—**todos asentimos y Nessie vuelve a reír como loca. En serio la diablilla de mi amiga está de psiquiátrico**—, No sé, si vieron las caras de Tanya, Rosalie y Alice, pero estaban verdes de la envidia—**se limpia las gotas que salen de sus ojos a causa de la risa**—, en serio casi las podía imaginar convirtiéndose en Hulk—**suspira con fingida lastima. Nuestra Nessie puede ser tan dramática, estoy seguro de que triunfaría en Holliwood**—. Se creen que por ser animadoras son la octava maravilla del mundo y piensan que todos los chicos irán detrás de ellas. Pero menudo fiasco se llevaron cuando Justin caminó directamente a Lizzie, sin prestarles absolutamente nada de atención—**dice mientras se levanta e imita sus movimientos**—. Él caminó con decisión como sino existiera nadie más en el estadio; y zas, la invita a salir, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, y que decir de la cara de tonta que tenía mi mejor amiga...su sonrisa podía iluminar el estadio, qué digo el estadio el país entero—**finaliza su monologo sonriendo por el recuerdo y todos incluido Thomas estamos retorciéndonos de las risas en los sofás.

—**Y ni te imaginas la rabieta que cogieron cuando se enteraron de que eran novios, parecían niñas pequeñas enfadas porque les quitaron el dulce, sólo las faltó patalear—** nos cuenta Irina como puede ya que se esta riendo tanto como nosotros.

—**En serio ese par quedo prendado desde el principio— **asevera sonriendo Vicky cuando por fin pudo calmar un poco sus risas.

—**A tal grado que quedaron dañados para intentar una relación con alguien más; seguro os estaréis preguntando cómo lo sé—**sonríe**—, fácil, primero ninguno de los dos salió con nadie durante todo este tiempo y segundo, el día de las fiesta de las Invitaciones mantuve una conversación con Lizzie donde la animaba a que saliera con alguien, e incluso le deje caer tu interés por ella Thomas, ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me contestó? que tu la veías como a una hermanita, no me dio tiempo a rebatirlo pues enseguida me respondió que no quería estar con nadie, además, de que todavía quería mucho a Justin y que no terminaron su relación porqué no hubiera amor, de hecho había y mucho—**suspira**—. Por eso todos debemos reconocer que nos equivocamos al pensar que sus sentimientos habían cambiado cuando no era así, y animarte a luchar por ella. Mi peke siempre amó Justin y siempre lo amará, su amor es irrompible por muy separados que estén—**hace una pequeña y extraña mueca**—. Así que de todo corazón te pido disculpas Thomas— **habla serio James pero con total sinceridad dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por sus palabras, las cuales son de lo más acertadas, apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando todos nos disculpamos con nuestro amigo admitiendo nuestro error.

—**Chicos en serio, no es necesario que me pidan perdón, las señales siempre han estado ahí, sólo que no he sabido o no he querido darme cuenta— **declara nuestro amigo sonriéndonos y todos nos lanzamos abrazarle, y por unos instantes temo que el sofá se fuera hacía atrás, justo cuando estamos regresando a nuestros asientos escuchamos la voz de Justin.

—**Mi niña estas agotada— **le dice con voz ronca debido al llanto.

—**Me siento sin fuerzas— **le responde mi brujita.

—**Te llevare a casa, necesitas descansar—** declara Justin y su voz destila amor.

—**¿Te quedaras conmigo?—** pregunta mi hermana con voz de niña chiquita, y casi puedo ver el puchero que está haciendo al cual es imposible resistirse.

—**Siempre mi niña— **susurra dulcemente mi amigo.

Entonces oímos sus pasos acercarse, hasta que por la puerta de la sala entra solamente Justin, que tiene su rostro rojo y marcado por las lágrimas.

—**Chicos Lizzie esta cansada, voy a llevarla a casa—** nos avisa, su tono de voz demuestra el agotamiento que tiene encima, pero al mirarme me dedica una sonrisa.

—**Esta bien, no te preocupes— **lo tranquilizo.

—**¿Te quedaras con ella?— **pregunta Nessie con inocencia como si no hubiera escuchado.

—**Sí, me quedaré sólo que debo irme temprano para prepararme e ir a clases—**se nota la pena en su voz al decir lo último**—. No tardaré mucho, intentaré regresar lo más rápido posible para poder tomar un café antes de acompañarla a su clase—** aclara intentando sonreír a Nessie.

—**Lo que pasa—**habla con seguridad Nessie**—, es que Bella y yo habíamos planeado quedarnos con los chicos, y no queríamos dejarla sola— **finaliza sonriente.

De verdad que mi amiga triunfaría como actriz, mi Bella la mira con cara de ¿Qué diablos dices?

—**Oh ¿En serio?—**pregunta incomodo**—Si les molesta que me quede en el apartamento yo...— **se apresura Justin pero es interrumpido por mi dulce novia.

—**Para nada, es mas, el favor no lo estás haciendo a nosotras...en serio sería genial que te quedes con ella—** asegura mi Bella regalándole una sonrisa.

—**Muchas gracias chicas—**mi amigo siempre tan educado**—, pero podrían llegar pronto, no me gustaría que se quedara sola mucho tiempo— **les pide preocupado.

—**Cuenta con ello, yo mismo las acompañare— **le confirmo tranquilizándole y me sonríe antes de marcharse a la cocina a por mi brujita.

La sala se queda en completo silencio esperando a que salieran, mi hermanita iba refugiada en los brazos de Justin como si fuese su caparazón protector.

—**Nos vemos chicos— **se despiden ambos con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo le lanzo un beso volado a mi brujita, sin embargo en ese instante recuerdo algo.

—**Hey Justin ¿Cómo hacemos con lo de la mudanza?— **cuestiono y él se queda en silencio pensativo tratando de recordar.

—**Ha sí, creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo en el almuerzo— **dice mirando el rostro de semidormido de Lizzie.

—**Bien entonces nos vemos en la cafetería, sino es antes, ya que estamos en el mismo edificio—** declaro guiñándole el ojo.

—**De acuerdo—**asiente**—. Nos vemos chicos, qué pasen buena noche**— menciona Justin que sale casi cargando a una más dormida que despierta Lizzie.

En cuanto se marcharon, Nessie hace un dramático y fuerte suspiro.

—**Este par pronto nos dará una sorpresa— **asevera volviendo a suspirar. Mira que la pequeña diablilla es teatrera.

—**Concuerdo contigo, allá dentro—**señala Jacob hacía la cocina con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que atrae a Nessie a su regazo**—, sólo faltó que algunos de los dos dijera ¿Quieres volver conmigo? Luego de semejante declaración por parte de ambos— **explica riendo Jacob y todos asentimos, pero yo con una enorme sonrisa ¿Si supieran lo qué va ocurrir el viernes?

—**Ni que lo digas, sólo les falta el titulo, dado que ellos son una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo—**confirma James**—. No habido nadie más en sus vidas es como si su relación estuviera hiendo a cámara lenta, llevándola con calma...además, se han respetado como pareja, como si todavía lo fueran—**añade acariciando el cabello rojizo de Victoria, la cual tenia su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

—**Cierto—**concuerda Emmett**—, no les sorprenda que mañana nos den la noticia— **mueve las cejas sugestivamente ganándose un codazo de Marta, que hace que las risas inunden la sala.

—**No creo que sea mañana ¿Vieron a Lizzie? Iba prácticamente dormida, no creo que puedan hablar hoy— **ratifica Marta que también tiene cara de sueño.

—**Cómo sea, pero es par no tarda más de un mes en volver—**asegura Laurent mientras se frota las manos una contra otra como un mal villano de película.**—¿Qué harás al respecto?— **pregunta a Thomas ¿Qué diantres trae en su contra?, ¿No ha sufrido lo suficiente está noche?

—**En serio amor, ¿Cenaste víbora o qué? Deja de molestar a Thomas de una vez— **le regaña Irina mirándolo de mala manera.

—**Lo siento amigo, creo que me explique mal—**suspira buscando mejor sus palabras**—. Lo que pretendía decir era que no quiero que te lleves mal rato y que debes hacer algo al respecto para empezar a ser feliz— **clarifica Laurent sonriéndole mientras se levanta y palmea su hombro, para luego regresar con su chica.

—**Gracias Laurent—**le sonríe**—. De verdad chicos, deseo que Lizzie sea feliz y más después de todo lo que ha pasado—**y lo que no saben digo para mí**—, aún no entiendo como es que se separaron— **declara Thomas, su estado de ánimo había mejorado bastante.

Creo que el oír de la propia voz de mi brujita lo mucho que ama Justin le ha venido bien, aunque se pusiera tan mal al principio.

—**Cada uno tomamos nuestras decisiones, aunque no siempre sean las correctas, somos humanos y cometemos errores— **dice sabiamente mi Bella, atraigo su cuerpo más al mío si es posible, y beso castamente sus deliciosos y cálidos labios.

—**Ahora en serio amigo, como ha dicho antes este mequetrefe—**habla James señalando a Laurent**—, no me gustaría que siguieras sufriendo por mi peke—** añade prudente.

—**Y no voy hacerlo—**confirma Thomas para luego girarse hacía Gianna**—. Siento que tuvieras que presenciar lo de hace un rato—**suspira tomándola de la mano**—, en verdad lamento que hayas tenido que contemplar mi comportamiento, no debí faltarte al respeto de esa manera— **susurra en disculpa.

—**¡Hey tranquilo! Sabes que te entiendo perfectamente, de hecho, yo aún me siento así con respecto a Félix—**le sonríe mientras los demás la miramos asombrados, no entendemos absolutamente nada**—. Y como mencionaste antes, que lo sepas no quiere decir que tu corazón lo entienda— **dice Gianna sinceramente.

Thomas coge su rostro con ambas manos y besa dulcemente sus labios.

—**Gracias de verdad, eres un sol— **le responde nuestro amigo con franqueza.

—**Thomas ambos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos al iniciar nuestro noviazgo, fuimos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, somos conscientes respecto a nuestros sentimientos por otras personas, por esa razón además de gustarnos, fue por lo que decidimos lanzarnos a la piscina—**le recuerda Gianna consiguiendo que ahora todos entendamos su actitud tan comprensiva con nuestro amigo.**—¿Estarás bien?—** le pregunta con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acaricia la mejilla de nuestro amigo.

—**Sí, eso creo...estate tranquila— **le susurra acariciando su mano.

—**En ese caso será mejor que me vaya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases—** declara con una triste sonrisa mientras se incorpora al igual que Thomas.

—**Espérame Gianna, me marcho contigo—**la llama Victoria**—, todavía tengo cosas que preparar— **nos explica mirando a James con una sonrisa y este automáticamente se levanta, luego de despedirse de todos se marchan los cuatro hacía la puerta para poder despedir a sus respectivas novias.

La sala se queda en completo silencio, creo que todos estábamos asimilando las palabras de Gianna, y lo sucedido durante la noche hasta que Marta rompe el silencio que reinaba.

—**Ah Thomas se le ve de mejor humor, cosa que me alegra. En verdad me asuste mucho— **comenta y todos asentimos dándole la razón antes de quedarnos en silencio de nuevo.

Los chicos no tardan en regresar y tomar de nuevo asiento, y como si todos nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo nuestras interrogantes miradas se dirigen a Thomas, que nos observaba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—**¡Escúpanlo, no se queden con las ganas!—**exclama divertido Thomas al observar nuestras caras, pero al percatarse de que no preguntábamos nada, nos mira expectantes durante unos segundos, lo que nos hace a reír**—, Ahora, van a decir qué no tienen nada que preguntar— **dice luego de esperar un par de minutos.

—**¿Nosotros?— **preguntamos con fingida inocencia.

—**Bueno—**se encoge de hombros**—, cómo no tienen nada que interrogarme, me marcho a dormir—** manifiesta haciendo el intento de irse.

—**¡No!—**gritamos todos al unísono haciendo que de un salto y reímos a carcajada limpia; se sienta de nuevo y nos mira atentamente

—**La verdad es que nos morimos por saber que hablaste con Justin y qué fue eso de que Gianna sabe que tú sabes que nosotros no sabemos— **habla Emmett haciéndose un lió.

—**¿Qué, qué?— **cuestiona Thomas con cara de wtf.

—**Qué cómo esta eso de que Gianna sabe todo—** le traduce James.

—**Nada de otro mundo, ella sabe lo que siento por Lizzie, así como yo sé, todo lo que pasó ella en su relación anterior; no estamos hiendo a ciegas, sabemos que nuestra relación al principio va a estar basada en intentar olvidar a otras personas. Esperemos funcione y sino al menos lo habremos intentamos—** nos explica sonriente.

Ahora entendía a la perfección a Gianna.

—**Deseo que funcione de corazón— **digo sinceramente.

—**Gracias, yo también lo espero—** menciona con franqueza.

—**Punto número uno de la noche resuelto— **declara Laurent como si estuviese en una junta de una comunidad de vecinos.

—**Ahora ¿Qué hablaste con Justin?— **tan directo como siempre James.

—**Le expresé mi amor por Lizzie— **contesta tan tranquilo.

—**Cómo si le dijeras que el agua del mar es salada. Todo el mundo sabe eso, menuda novedad— **se burla Laurent.

—**Harías el favor de dejar de interrumpirme—**pide Thomas exasperado**—. Por donde iba—**se queda pensando unos segundos**—, ah ya, se lo dije para que le quedara claro que debía hacerla feliz y amarla como se merece, o se las vería conmigo—** finaliza

—**Wow hermano, te pones contra el capitán del equipo de fútbol y te hace papilla. Por muy delgado que parezca Justin, tiene unos músculos que te cagas—** bromea Jacob.

—**Nah, no soy tan débil—**declara Thomas flexionando sus brazos mostrando sus músculos**—. Ahora en serio, Justin ama muchísimo a Lizzie, tanto que con sólo dos frases me dejó fuera de juego…En fin que estoy fuera de la liga—**se siente nostalgia en su voz, pero nada para alarmarse**—. Por esa razón hablé con Lizzie—-**suspira. Espera ¿Qué hablo con mi hermana?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Mi cabeza revolotea sacando miles de conclusiones**—. No me mires así Edward— **me recrimina e inmediatamente compongo mi expresión.

—**¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con mi peke?—** se apresura a preguntar James.

—**Nada del otro mundo, le dije que la quiero, qué es una mujer maravillosa con un gran corazón y que se merece toda la dicha del mundo—**suspira, y sé, que es doloroso para él**—. Me dijo que me ama...como a un hermano, y que el amor de su vida es y será siempre Justin—**suspira de nuevo pero está vez más profundo**—¿Puedo contra eso? Sé de sobra que no, por eso he buscado mi felicidad con alguien que me acepta, y aunque no me ama al igual que yo a ella, se que siente algo por mí, y juntos podremos construir algo—** nos explica y asiento en su dirección mirándole con admiración.

—**Buaaaaaaaa—** grita Emmett como si estuviese sufriendo muchísimo.

—**¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?— **le regaña Jacob pegándole un golpe en el brazo.

—**Es que todo lo que ha dicho es tan conmovedor...sni...snif—**se limpia las imaginarias lágrima**—. Es mucho mejor que ver telenovelas— **dice teatralmente Emmett.

—**¡Emmett!— **lo recriminamos todos con un chillido.

—**¿Qué? Las veo por curiosidad— **se defiende haciéndonos reír a todos, y me alegra observar a Thomas reír también.

Parecemos unos locos riéndonos de las tonterías de Emmett cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y a Jasper entrar e ir directamente a la cocina.

—**Oh chicos, hola, perdonad no os había visto ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan tarde?— **imita Emmett la voz de Jasper.

—**Primo por que será—**sigue el juego Jacob**—, estábamos preocupados por ti ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de abusadores de menores qué hay fuera?— **añade con fingido horror.

—**Oh mis queridos amigos, gracias por estar al pendiente de mí— **le imita de nuevo Emmett y justo en ese momento sale Jasper de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano. Lo que me extraña porque nunca ha sido muy bebedor.

—**¡Ya dejen de joder!—**puff viene de malas**—Y antes de que sigan de nuevo con sus estupideces, les diré que tuve una cita con Alice y me lo pase genial— **nos anuncia con una boba sonrisa al mencionar a prima.

—**Wow, te tiene bien enganchado la enana ¿eh?— **se burla Laurent guiñando el ojo.

—**No, más que a unos que conozco— **dice mirándonos a Jacob y a mí.

**-—Y encima vienes de malas pulgas, al parecer la duende no te trató tan bien como esperabas—** bromea Emmett que esta de lo más gracioso está noche.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Jasper lanza la lata de cerveza que tiene en sus manos contra el pecho de Emmett, mojándonos a todos de paso.

—**Se puede saber qué coño te pasa Jasper— **grita Emmett cabreado por la manera de actuar su primo.

—**Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar así a Alice o me veré obligado a cerrarte la boca—** le amenaza, si que le ha pegado fuerte mi primita.

—**Era sólo una broma tan poco es para que te pongas así—** le recrimina serio James.

—**Ella es mucha mujer para estar en tus bromas así que la respetas, ¿Entendiste Emmett?— **murmura Jasper agresivo, su cara está roja de ira.

—**Oh lo siento no sabía que fuera tan delicada, las chicas jamás se han quejado— **expone Emmett confuso, y yo, sólo pensaba que lo mejor era que se calle.

—**Si esas se dejan, es su problema—**dice Jasper señalando a las chicas incluida Bella**—. Alice es demasiada mujer como para ponerla al** **mismo nivel que a ellas—** no me gusta para nada el tono de su voz, y no era el único.

—**Wow primo, gracias por lo que me corresponde— **menciona mi Bella con ironía, pero se nota la tristeza en sus preciosos ojitos.

—**Todo se pega menos la hermosura primita, además, eso te pasa por juntarte con esas— **declara como si nada encogiéndose de hombros

—**Si es de esta manera que vas a llegar cada vez que salgas con la...—**titubea Jacob**—con Alice será mejor que dejemos el tema— **el resto de los presentes asienten con una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente, pero la expresión de Jasper dice que no da por zanjado el asunto.

—**¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué tu noviecita te lo pidió?— **Jasper escupe las palabras llenas de veneno.

—**Para nada, es sólo que quiero llevar la fiesta en paz— **asegura intentando sonreír Jake.

—**Entonces no opines y quédate al margen— **espeta de malhumor Jasper antes de girarse para entrar de nuevo a la cocina.

—**¿Y ahora a este qué le pasó?—** cuestiona Thomas apuntado hacía la cocina.

—**Vete tú a saber— **dice James pasando su mano por su cabello.

—**Qué no os extrañe que dentro de poco ande todo remilgado y pomposo al igual que las barbies— **expresa riéndose Nessie.

—**Y moviendo las caderas de manera exagerada para lograr llamar la atención— **menciona mi Bella poniéndose en pie e imitando los movimientos de Tanya y mis primas, consiguiendo que tronemos en carcajadas por la forma exagerada en que lo hace.

—**Por un segundo dudé que fuera cierto—**la voz de Jasper nos silencia haciéndonos girar para verlo con una segunda cerveza en la mano**—. De verdad que quise creer que Alice exageraba, sin embargo no era así, y debo darla toda la razón en que sois unas amargadas, envidiosas, cínicas y venenosas—** escupe sus palabras con rabia.

Lo siguiente que pasa fue que Bella corre en su dirección y le atraviesa la cara de una bofetada a Jasper.

—**No sé quién eres, no te reconozco—**grita mi Bella con voz ahogada golpeando el pecho de Jasper.**—¿Dónde está mi primo? Ese chico dulce, tierno, noble, respetuoso y amigo incondicional, porque no lo encuentro por ningún lado, cuándo aparezca de nuevo me avisas— **mi novia le mira con dolor en sus ojos y se da la vuelta regresando a mi lado donde la abrazo firmemente, y por un momento me da la sensación de ver como Jasper se contrae de dolor pero enseguida se recompone.

—**Vaya derechazo que tienes Bella—**manifiesta sobándose la mejilla al mismo tiempo que comienza a reírse como loco. Está bastante ebrio**—. Ahora entiendo y comprendo que la culpa del distanciamiento con las Kappa, en especial con Alice, Rosalie y Tanya, es culpa de las víboras de Nessie y Lizzie—** se ríe para luego beber un trago largo de cerveza.

—**Espero que cuando abras los ojos no sea demasiado tarde primo—** le dice Emmett rojo de ira.

—**Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de la clase de arpías que estaba rodeado. Me das pena prima te estás volviendo de la misma manera que ellas—**habla Jasper con semblante serio pero a la vez descompuesto, y luego enfoca su mirada en Irina**—. Es una lastima que te hayas dejado embaucar por unas brujas como estás y su grupito de amigas; teniendo a grandes personas a tu lado como Alice— **dirige de nuevo su mirada llena de desprecio hacía Nessie, la cual retiene a Jacob del brazo impidiendo que se levante.

—**Si como ellas son las amigas para que quiero enemigas— **se defiende Irina del ataque de Jasper.

—**¡Demonios Jasper una cita con Alice y te lavó el cerebro!— **exclama Laurente cabreado abrazando a Irina, que se ha puesto de pie.

—**Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil— **añade James bastante molesto.

—**Ni yo, qué vosotros fuerais tan estúpidos— **responde Jasper con rabia desprendiendo su aliento alcohol.

—**Aquí el único estúpido e imbécil eres tú. Pero estás tan borracho primo que no tomaremos tus insultos y desprecios en cuenta— **le recrimina Jacob abrazando a Nessie, que está mal por las palabras de Jasper.

—**Ja,ja,ja, no me hagan reír puede que haya tomado un poco, pero soy bastante consciente de lo que digo, y por mucho que traten de convencerme que estoy equivocado no lo conseguirán—**sonríe agresivo**—. Ahora veo las cosas desde otro ángulo, uno más claro, donde me doy cuenta de lo víboras que son Nessie y Lizzie, tergiversando todo a su favor...hay si pobrecitas, y lo peor es que mi prima se une al club...— **no termina de escupir su veneno Jasper porque no soporte más y lo tomo del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared.

—**¡Mira pedazo de mierda! Qué sea la última vez que te escucho referirte así, a mi novia, a mi hermana y a Nessie, por defender a la niñata estúpida de mi prima; sé que no es mala o eso quiero pensar, al creer que se ha dejado influenciar como tú— **le grito furioso a Jasper que intenta zafarse de mi agarre, pero es imposible, la cólera que recorre mi cuerpo me ha dado fuerzas.

—**¡Suéltame maldita sea!—**exclama furibundo Jasper empujándome**—. Sólo he dicho la pura verdad, y me has decepcionado Bella, te has convertido una arpía al igual que ellas, burlándote e insultando a chicas que si merecen la pena— **suelta con desprecio a mi novia mirándola con odio y asco, haciendo que mi Bella comience a sollozar.

—**¡Eres un imbécil! Cómo puedes hablarle así, la conoces desde pequeña y sabes que te quiere como a un hermano—**le digo con desprecio**—. Qué sea la última vez que la haces daño y que la vea derramar lágrimas por tu culpa, o me encargaré de hacer que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida— **le amenazo afianzando mi agarre en su cuello.

—**¡Qué me sueltes te he dicho!-— **chilla frenético Jasper dándome empujones para liberarse.

**-—Déjalo amor—**me susurra mi muñeca con voz rota**—, no merece la pena— **libero al idiota del que creí mi amigo, e inmediatamente rodeo con mis brazos a Bella al mismo tiempo que deposito varios besos por su frente y cabello.

Me duele en alma verla sufrir por unimbécil.

—**¡Mierda primo!—**grita enfadado Emmett acercándose haciendo retroceder a Jasper varios pasos.**—Qué diablos te dio la enana, ah me imagino, se te abrió de piernas o sino te la chupó— **el rostro de Jasper se descompuso al oír las palabras y suelta un golpe contra Emmett, que fácilmente esquiva.

—**¡No se te ocurra ofenderla! ¡Es toda una dama!— **le grita iracundo Jasper.

—**Si Alice es una dama, yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta—** afirma Irina.

—**Me das lástima Irina, mira que dejarte influenciar por estás—** acusa con desprecio en su voz Jasper.

—**No me deje influenciar por nadie, sólo me di cuenta de como son las cosas, y te recuerdo que fui yo, la que las buscó para poder obtener su perdón por todo el daño que las cause, y seamos sinceros, Alice no es para nada una dama o es que era un holograma el que se estaba enrollando hace un día con Riley en la puerta de la fraternidad Kappa—** contraataca Irina dejando sin palabras a Jasper, que se descompuso durante unos instantes.

—**Tus injurias no me afectan, aunque lo que no entiendo es que vistes en estas, teniendo a tu lado a tu hermana, a Alice y a Rosalie, siento decirte que hiciste un mal cambio— **manifiesta con arrogancia Jasper.

—**Sencillo me fijé en lo buenas personas que son, aparte me di cuenta del nido de serpientes que hay dentro de las Kappa, y no quiero generalizar por que hay muy buenas chichas, pero las tres reinitas son de lo peor y creo que sabes a quienes me refiero, al trío de víboras— **explica con sinceridad Irina al mismo tiempo que sonríe cálidamente a las chicas.

—**¿Víboras? Si vamos a trío de víboras nadie mejor que Lizzie, Nessie y mi primita Bella—**declara entre risas Jasper y apretó fuertemente los puños para no agarrarle a golpes**—. Puff…cambiando el tema ha sido una noche de descubrimientos, a cual más interesante— **añade paseándose, bueno más bien tambaleándose por la sala de la borrachera que lleva.

—**Felicidades por ti—** dice Laurent con indiferencia.

—**No debería contarlo, no obstante lo haré para que se den cuenta de que llevo la razón y que Alice y Rosalie, no tienen la culpa de nada—**se ríe Jasper antes de suspirar**—¿Sabían que Rosalie quiere o más bien quería estar con Justin?...Nah que van a saber. Y cuando comienza a luchar por él, ¡Zas!—**da un golpe chocando sus manos**—La niña mimada dice que siempre querrá estar con él...¿Y qué pasa con la pobre de Rosalie?—**niega con la cabeza para luego mirar a Thomas con ojos brillantes**—. Tú eres el único que puede hacer algo para que mi cuñadita sea feliz, siempre has babeado por Lizzie...enamórala y así dejan el camino libre a Rosalie— **finaliza tambaleándose un poco.

—**¿De qué demonios hablas?— **pregunta indignado Thomas apretando con fuerza sus manos.

—**Ahora te haces él qué no sabe—**asevera riendo falsamente Jasper**—. Si hasta el más idiota o sea Emmett, sabe que te mueres por Lizzie— **cruza sus brazos sonriendo con suficiencia.

—**No te niego que la amo pero ahora estoy de novio con Gianna— **ratifica con franqueza Thomas.

—**Mierdaaaaa—**niega con la cabeza**—¿Y le haces eso a la pobre Gianna?—**suspira con fingida preocupación**—. Sin embargo te entiendo...mira que Lizzie dejó a Justin como si fuera un perro y ahora lo quiere recoger—**vuelve a negar con la cabeza y mi paciencia está llegando al límite, y por lo que veo, James está exactamente igual**—. Compadezco a Justin estaría mil veces mejor con Rosalie que con la zorra de Lizzie, que le da alas a cuanto hombre...— **Jasper no pudo terminar la frase porque nos tenia a Thomas y a mí sobre él, de Thomas recibe una trompada en el estomago y de mi parte se lleva un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—**Wow encima tiene defensores—**suelta una risita tonta**—. En fin me marcho a dormir no vaya a ser que lo zorro e idiota sea contagioso y me infecte—**se acomoda la ropa y da un pasó hacía atrás chocando con la pared**—Mierdaaa...lo digo enserio Thomas, si no haces algo para separar a Lizzie de Justin lo haré yo— **advierte amenazante Jasper mirando a Thomas.

—**Atrevete grandisimo imbécil—**le advierte furioso James colocándose frente a Jasper**—. Estoy seguro que en el hospital serán más que felices de operarte las costillas— **termina de hablar dándole un empujón tras otro, que hace chocar a Jasper contra el marco de la puerta.

—**Déjalo James esta borracho**— le dice Marta tratando de calmarlo.

—**Oh no, salió el ligue de turno de Emmett a defenderme—-** menciona con fingido horror Jasper. Pobre chica ni ella sale inmune a las idioteces de este hombre.

—**En serio Jasper lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir—** aconseja con voz calmada Laurent.

—**Al fin alguien dice algo inteligente— **habla Jasper con hipocresía y se ríe tontamente mientras se gira sobre sus talones, y comienza a subir las escaleras despacio pero tambaleándose, y cuando va por mitad uno de sus pies falla y cae rodando por las escaleras; todos corremos en su dirección pero son las chicas las que llegan antes.

—**Primo...¿Estás bien?, ¿Jasper?— **se apresura hablarle Bella.

—**Hey Jasper...¿Te encuentras bien?— **pregunta Nessie arrodillándose a su lado.

—**¡No me toquéis!—**les grita Jasper moviéndose y quejándose de dolor**—. P****or vuestra culpa y la de Lizzie, Rosalie y Alice están alejadas del grupo, todo por sus calumnias, esa es la razón de que las rechacen— **¿Se golpeó la cabeza o qué? — Pensé— dado que no dice más que tonterías, además, Bella no estaba aquí cuando eso sucedió.

—**Basta de chorradas primo, deja revisarte y cállate— **le apremia Jacob tratando de ver si no ha pasado nada más.

—**Mierda que dolor de cabeza—**se queja Jasper sobándose las sienes, y sin pensarlo me coloco de rodillas frente a él para examinarle

—**-¿Dime cuántos dedos ves?— **le pregunto alzando dos dedos frente a sus ojos.

—**Dos, Doctorcito Masen y no tengo mareos, su revisión terminó, ahora me quiero largar a dormir de una vez— **declara incorporándose malamente y sujetándose a las escaleras que comienza a subirlas lentamente, hasta que llega al segundo piso donde se encuentra su habitación.

—**En serio chicos, Jasper se salió con sus comentarios— **dice James pasándose sus manos por el pelo.

—**Cierto, llega y escupe toda esa mierda contra las chicas, qué demonios le habrá dicho la duende— **dice Emmett sujetando de la cintura a Marta, que está muerta de sueño.

—**Será mejor olvidar todo e irnos a la cama—** habla Nessie bostezando apoyada en el hombro de Jake.

**-—Lo mejor es que nos vallamos a descansar, os recuerdo que mañana tenemos clases— **menciona cansada Irina, que esta recostada en el pecho de Laurent.

—**Sí, llevemos a casa a las chicas para que descansen—** declara Emmett tomando la mano de Marta.

—**Como dijo Jasper, mierdaaa que cansado me siento— **manifiesta sonriendo Jacob a la vez que se echa a Nessie al hombro para subir las escaleras.

—**Cuidado con lo que haces con mi pitufa—**grita Thomas a Jake antes de que desaparecieran de nuestra vista**—. Hasta mañana gente estoy muerto— **se despide marchándose por las escaleras.

—**Qué descanséis, nos vemos mañana—** se despiden Irina y Marta antes de salir acompañadas por Laurent y Emmett.

—**Por muy grata que es vuestra compañía parejita, me despido hasta mañana, qué soñéis con lo angelitos— **se despide James sonriendo burlonamente para luego correr escaleras arriba, y entre risas llegamos a mi habitación.

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio mi Bella se saca los zapatos y se desabotona sus jeans para luego tirarse encima de la cama.

—**Estoy agotada amor— **susurra con sus ojos cerrados.

—**Ha sido demasiado para un solo día muñequita—**digo dándole un beso en su frente**—. Al final está noche dormiremos juntos— **río mientras camino hacia mi armario.

—**Sí, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, pero ahora viene lo mejor dormir entre tus brazos—** musita con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—**Anda cámbiate para acostarte, estás que te caes amor—**río acercándome con una camiseta en la mano**—. Ten preciosa— **le digo entregándosela mientras deposito un beso en sus labios antes de que desaparezca por la puerta del baño.

No tardó nada en salir cambiada, está hermosa con mi camiseta, cada día que pasa agradezco más tener a Bella a mi lado, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, la amo con todo mi ser. Me sonríe con amor mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en los labios, seguido abrió la cama acurrucándose rápidamente.

No quiero perder tiempo separado de mi novia así que entré rápidamente al baño y cepillé mis dientes mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido estás últimas horas; tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, parecía que estuvimos montados en una montaña rusa; una vez terminé me quité la ropa quedando en boxer y la eché al cesto para lavar, apagué la luz y salí de nuevo a la habitación donde me encontré a Bella sentada en la cama con su cara entre sus manos.

—**¿Qué pasa amor?—** pregunto acuclillándome frente a ella.

—**Sólo pensaba en todo lo ocurrido—**titubea**—¿Qué es lo que pasa con Justin y Lizzie? Debe ser algo muy grave para que se pongan así—**suspiro**—¿Lo sabes verdad?—** inquiere apoyando su cara en mi mano, que acaricia su mejilla.

—**Sí lo sé amor...pero no puedo decirlo es algo privado, intimo de ellos, y cuando estén preparados lo compartirán con los demás—**suspiro**—. Lo único que puedo contarte es que es algo muy doloroso...pero que lo que ha pasado...está noche...esa conversación entre ellos...ha sido de gran ayuda...No sabes como odio no poder hablarte de ello, perdóname mi amor, no me gusta que tengamos secretos— **sonrío tristemente y suspiro profundamente antes de besar sus labios con dulzura perdiéndome en su sabor.

Daría lo que fuera por contárselo todo pero para poder hacerlo tendría que hablarlo con Justin y Lizzie antes.

—**Espero que ambos estén bien— **dice recostándose y moviéndose al centro de la cama dándome espacio.

—**Seguro que están bien—**sonrío besando su frente una vez se acurruca en mi pecho**—. Te amo mi muñequita— **susurro acariciando sus cabellos.

—**También te amo Edward— **musita mi Bella más dormida que despierta y la atraigo más cerca a mi cuerpo, adoro sentirla cerca mientras duermo, me llena de paz el tenerla entre mis brazos.

—**Buenas noches amor— **respondo besando su cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos y soñar con una vida plena al lado de mi muñequita.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	14. Hablando Claro

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Open Arms ** — **Journey

False Pretense** — **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I Want You To Want Me** — **Letters To Cleo

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 14 Hablando Claro_

_**Justin Pov:**_

Mi niña parecía una pequeña y frágil muñequita de tela, no podía con su cuerpo debido al agotamiento tanto físico como mental, recuesta su cuerpo contra mí haciendo que cargara con todo el peso que no era mucho, ya que mi niña es una pluma.

—**Odio qué me veas así— **susurra escondiendo su carita en mi pecho e inhalando profundamente.

—**No tienes porqué mi niña...siempre estaré para ti...sea cual sea la situación— **aclaro sonriendo mientras acaricio su cintura.

—**Pero he de parecerme a la novia de Chuky de lo horrible que estoy, creo que si fuera Halloween me llevaría el premio al disfraz más espantoso— **dice soltando una amarga risilla, y no puedo evitar besar su nariz sintiendo como la arruga, eso siempre lo hace cuando sonríe; la conozco también que con solo oír un sonido, se el gesto que se forma en su precioso rostro.

—**Ya casi estamos llegando preciosa— **menciono una vez vislumbro el edificio.

—**¿Tan rápido?— **cuestiona confundida y mi corazón salta de alegría al pensar que desea pasar más tiempo en mi compañía.

—**Aha—**hablo como si nada**—pero si te apetece y te sientes con fuerzas podemos dar un pequeño paseo— **sé de sobra que no esta en condiciones, sin embargo haré lo que mi niña quiera.

—**Me encantaría, pero mi cuerpo no da para más—**musita entre bostezos**—. Desde aquí escucho el grito de mi cama llamando como canto de sirenas— **se pega más a mí; río porque esa frase la dice siempre que esta muerta de sueño

—**Pues a que esperamos, sigamos el canto de las sirenas para que mi princesa descanse en su castillo—** le digo haciendo una especie de reverencia.

—**¿Y el príncipe custodiara a la princesa?— **me pregunta haciendo un lindo puchero, que tengo que usar de todo mi autocontrol para no besarlo, aún no era el momento, no quiero presionarla.

—**El príncipe estará al lado de la princesa tanto tiempo como ella quiera— **susurro sonriendo para luego besar su pequeña nariz.

—**La princesa puede desear por muchoooo tiempo al príncipe—** menciona alargando la palabra mucho y sonriendo coqueta.

—**Cómo antes le transmití mi bella princesa, este humilde príncipe será suyo mientras quiera— **le confirmo con mi corazón latiendo a mil.

—**De momento está noche****—**sonríe besando mi mejilla**—, y si se porta bien ya veremos—** me dice juguetona, me encanta verla de está manera.

—**Seré el caballero que mi dama necesita— **hablo con voz un poco ronca dado que cierto amigo está despertando y no era un buen momento —espero que no lo note—.

—**Wow, soy una mujer con suerte. Primero eres mi príncipe, ahora eres mi caballero ¿Qué más?— **musita mi niña acariciando mi pecho. Madre mía me quiere matar, y mi amigo al que intento mandar a dormir se está despertando de nuevo ante las ideas que llegan a mi mente.

—**También soy tu amigo, tu confidente, tu siervo, tu soporte, tu apoyo…****—**declaro con franqueza, y sigo enumerando todo lo que sería para ella perdido en mi mente; tu amante, el hombre que desea hacerte increíblemente dichosa por el resto de tu vida, él que desea con locura volver amarte en todo el sentido de la palabra, saborearte como el más dulce manjar que eres, tu contable para contar cada lunar que recorre tu cuerpo, tu pintor para dibujar en tu figura un plano con mis besos, tu arquitecto para construir un futuro juntos, tu astronauta para traerte la luna a tus pies...

—**Justin, nene, Justin, neneee— **el grito de mi niña me regresa a realidad.

—**Perdón ¿Me decías?— **menciono sonriendo avergonzado por perderme en mis fantasías.

—**Qué ya hemos llegado—**declara haciendo un puchero**—¿Te importaría abrir?— **me entrega las llaves y sin perder tiempo abro la puerta acompañándola hasta al sofá, donde la siento con sumo cuidado como si fuera a romperse.

—**¿En qué pensabas para estar tan perdido en tus pensamientos?— **susurra con curiosidad, menos mal que sólo he encendido la lamparita de la mesa pegada al sofá, que da una ambiente tenue a la sala, imposibilitando que vea mi sonrojo.

—**Pues...en qué debes descansar, estás muy agotada— **menciono intentando sonar convincente.

—**¿Pretendes qué me crea eso?—** inquiere riendo al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

—**Vale me pillaste...pensaba en la mudanza—**corrijo intentando ser más contundente está vez**—. Tengo bastante que embalar— **acaricio su cabello.

—**Entiendo—** me contesta bostezando.

—**¿Te apetece un vaso de leche o algo antes de dormir?— **pregunto un poco ansioso, no sé que hacer en este momento.

—**Un poco de agua me vendría bien—**anuncia en voz bajita que apenas escucho señalando hacía la cocina**—-, los vasos están en el armario que está encima del fregadero—**

—**Enseguida te lo traigo princesa—** le comunico besando su frente antes de marcharme a la cocina.

Una vez estuve en la cocina me recargué sobre la encimera y tomé varias inhalaciones profundas para poder sacar de mi mente esos malditos lujuriosos pensamientos que tenía con respecto a mi niña; no era el momento propicio para ello. Primero debíamos hablar y aclarar muchas cosas antes de pensar en eso por mucho que la amase y la necesitase a mi lado; me regañé mentalmente y mi amigo entendió a la perfección, puesto que se volvió a dormir; seguido cogí un vaso y lo llené con el agua mineral que había en el frigorífico y regresé de nuevo a la sala; donde mi niña se encontraba tumbada en el sofá en una posición bastante incomoda pero profundamente dormida. Se miraba tan hermosa, serena, no tenía esa expresión de tristeza de hace un rato atrás, sino una preciosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios; mi corazón se puso a dar saltos de alegría al pensar que el causante de esa linda sonrisa era yo.

La tomé en mis brazos lo más delicadamente posible para no despertarla y puse rumbo a la primera planta para llevarla a su dormitorio. Ahora llegaba el dilema no tenía la menor idea de cual era, y por fin a la tercera di con el, gracias a que el apartamento sólo contaba con tres habitaciones ya que si hubieran sido más todavía no habría sido capaz de hallarlo; me reí de mis propias bobadas mientras depositaba a mi princesa en la cama; aún dormida comenzó a removerse incomoda intentando desprenderse de su blusa que luego de varios intentos lo consiguió quedándose sólo con un sujetador de color blanco de encaje con florecitas de distintas tonalidades, al cual no quise ponerle mayor atención; luego bajo sus manos a sus jeans intentando desabotonarlos, que no lo consiguió por lo dormida que estaba; con mis manos temblorosas me acerqué a ella tomando una profunda respiración para calmarme, llevé mis manos hasta sus pantalones y los desabotoné, ella se quedé quieta luego de un suspiro de alivio; mis manos estaban estáticas en su cintura sin saber que hacer, al final decidí quitárselos para que estuviera más cómoda a la hora de dormir.

Mi angelito interior me decía que no mirase y que fuera todo un caballero, en cambio el diablillo me picaba para que me aprovechara del momento y mirase, determiné hacer caso omiso a ambos no sin soltar un gruñido antes, que hizo que mi niña se despertara unos momentos, lo justo para levantar sus caderas dándome la ayuda necesaria para desprenderla de sus jeans, y por mucho esfuerzo que realicé para no mirar, al final caí en la tentación, y mis ojos observaron toda su cremosa piel. Me recriminé por actuar de esa manera y me enderecé buscando su ropa de dormir; encima de la silla del escritorio había un pequeño short de color azul con una blusa a juego, así que lo tomé, y tal como pensé era su pijama, con delicadeza la alcé y con sumo cuidado se lo coloqué tocando su piel lo estrictamente necesario evitando así volver a caer en la tentación, la acurruqué tapándola con las sabanas y de sus labios escuché la frase más maravillosa.

—**Nene te amo— **menciona dormida haciendo que mi corazón salte de emoción.

—**También te amo mi niña— **susurro besando su frente y la siento moverse unos instantes; en cuanto me giro disponiéndome a ir al sofá para dormir, siento un pequeño tirón en mi brazo.

—**Quédate conmigo nene— **me pide con voz dulce, la miro y sus ojitos están comenzando abrirse.

—**Es tarde y debes descansar mi niña—** musito besando su frente de nuevo.

—**Por favor nene— **me suplica en murmullo con su dulce voz ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa vocecita?, Desde luego yo no.

Me quité la camiseta junto a los calcetines y deportivas, y me tumbé sobre la colcha, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se pegó al mío haciéndome sentir completo. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que levanta su hermoso rostro hacía a mí, mostrándome sus preciosos ojos azules verdosos.

—**¿Puedo pedirte algo?— **susurra muy bajito sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

—**Dime qué quieres princesa— **contesto rápido sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

—**Me gustaría hacer algo— **se incorpora un poco más mientras lo dice.

—**Lo que desees— **respondo casi sin aliento.

—**No te muevas—**me ordena acercando su rostro al mío hasta posar sus cálidos y dulces labios sobre los míos en un breve pero maravilloso beso, que me lleva al paraíso**—. Gracias nene— **musita aún sobre mis labios, y aunque no me pueda ver, puedo asegurar que tengo una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

—**No me tienes nada que agradecer, yo también lo deseaba— **le digo sinceramente acariciando su mejilla.

—**¿Sólo de esa manera?— **me pregunta casi rozando mis labios.

—**No, así— **musito con voz ronca atrayéndola hacia mí, enrollando mis manos en su cuello y atrapando sus labios con voracidad, ni siquiera pido permiso para introducirme en su boca, y por la forma en la que me responde mi niña enredando sus manos en mi pelo y apretándose más a mí, me demuestra que ambos deseamos y necesitamos saborearnos; en el instante que nuestras lenguas se juntan en una maravillosa danza que explora cada recoveco de nuestras bocas en una lucha sin tregua, por desgracia debemos respirar, así que en contra de mi voluntad nos vamos separando con pequeños pero castos besos.

—**¿Satisfecha?—** cuestiono todavía con la respiración entrecortada por nuestro beso y deseoso de volver a degustar sus maravillosos labios.

—**No, aún ansió más— **musita todavía sobre mis labios para luego atraparlos de nuevo en un demandante beso, que me muestra todo su amor, al cual le respondo de igual manera poniendo todo mi corazón en el.

No sé cuantos besos fueron pero si que resultaron ser muchos, sin embargo no los suficientes porque jamás me cansaría de besarla.

—**¿Por qué estás sobre la colcha?—** me pregunta en el instante que se mueve para acurrucarse en mí.

—**No quería incomodarte, amor— **menciono acariciando dulcemente su bello rostro.

—**Tú jamás me molestarías— **declara sonriendo y haciéndose aun lado para que me acostara; de pronto se fija en su atuendo y voltea a verme, por supuesto mi cara esta roja de vergüenza.

—**Me pusiste el pijama—**sonríe, asiento moviendo la cabeza y con cara de niño bueno**—. Gracias amor, así no dormiré incomoda— **me susurra acariciando mi mejilla sin darle la mínima importancia, con lo mal que lo pasé en ese momento.

—**Lo que sea por ti mi niña— **aseguro sonriendo mientras me meto en la cama, nada más tumbarme mi princesa se junto a mí, pero en seguida se distancia un poco.

—**Nene, si duermes con los jeans no vas a descansar y mañana te levantaras cansado— **me regaña frunciendo el ceño, qué bien me conoce mi princesa.

—**No tengo pijama—**me excuso**—, además, no me importa si estoy contigo— **declaro atrayéndola hacia mí de nuevo para que recostara su cabeza en mi pecho.

—**Justin quítatelos, me sentiré realmente mal si no descansas— **habla con voz culpable.

—**Tranquila, no pasa nad...— **me silencia con un corto beso.

—**Pasa, qué si no te quitas el pantalón, te vas a marchar a dormir a tu apartamento porque no quiero que estés incomodo— **me reprende...eso si que no pienso.

—**Amor, no pasada nada de verdad—** repito abrazándola fuertemente.

—**Nene, hemos dormido muchas veces juntos, ni que sea la primera vez que te veo en boxer—** comenta sonriéndome divertida y mirándome con esos ojitos que me hipnotizaban, y en un pis pas mis pantalones yacen en el suelo mientras que yo estaba acostado junto a mi princesa sólo con los boxer.

—**Mucho mejor así, ahora a dormir— **me dice besando mi pecho.

—**¿Tienes sueño?—** pregunto mirando sus preciosos ojos.

—**¿Alguna idea mejor?—** susurra sonriendo coqueta acercando su rostro al mío.

—**Unas cuentas—** musito sonriendo casi rozando sus labios.

—**¿Cómo cuales?— **pregunta en un murmullo con nuestros alientos mezclándose, y ya no puedo resistirlo más, y atrapo sus labios en un apasionado pero lento y dulce beso.

Luego de una exhaustiva y deliciosa sesión de besos mi amor se queda profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho pero en cambio a mí me es imposible, la euforia de nuestros besos, el tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, saber que nunca me dejo de amar...tantas cosas hay en mi cabeza y por desgracia no todas eran alegres; me muevo un poco para acomodarme mejor e inmediatamente mi niña se acopla a mi nueva postura, sonrío como el idiota enamorado que soy...por Dios la amo tanto...suspiro al mismo tiempo que cierro mis ojos rememorando todo lo ocurrido unas horas antes.

_**(Inicio Flash Back)**_

La película de seguramente me resultaría bastante interesante si la estuviera prestando atención pero mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día. Primero esa charla con Thomas donde ambos nos sinceramos con respecto a nuestros sentimientos sobre mi princesa, pero creo que le quedó bastante claro que el amor que siento por mi niña es tan grande que no existen palabras que logren explicarlo. Luego vino la conversación con Edward, la cual sin saber muy bien como pero consiguió que me desahogara como hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba hacer, sacar todo mi dolor y miedos fuera, eso me hizo sentir realmente bien, le estaré siempre enormemente agradecido por escucharme y darme tan buenos consejos además de terminar levantándome el ánimo, es un magnifico amigo y una persona excelente de las que apenas quedan en este mundo, y por último la sorprendente propuesta de formar parte de su fraternidad, lo que me emocionó mucho. Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto noté como el cuerpo de mi niña se tensaba fuertemente entre mis brazos e inmediatamente busqué su mirada, que estaba enfocada en la pantalla, así que hice lo mismo, y la escena del film que vi en ese momento fue como si me tiraran un cubo de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo, automáticamente busqué la mirada de mi niña que tenía sus ojitos vidriosos intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, hasta que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, estaba apunto de pedirla que me acompañara fuera con cualquier excusa cuando sin poder aguantarlo más se escapó de mis brazos saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. No tardé ni un segundo en incorporarme y salir tras ella en dirección a la cocina, sabía que los chicos se preguntarían que sucedía pero gracias al cielo que Edward sabría aplacar con la situación.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré a mi niña descargando su dolor golpeando y tirando todo lo que pilló a su paso mientras los sollozos salían descontrolados de su cuerpo; noté como las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro pero no quise darle importancia, lo primordial ahora era mi princesa, no quería que se hiciera más daño, así que sin dudarlo un segundo me acerqué a ella y la abracé firmemente, y de inmediato ella me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura apretándose contra mí, y escondiendo su carita llena de lágrimas en mi pecho. No podía verla de esa manera, ella era mi mundo entero y su dolor era el mío propio.

—**Mi niña...tranquila...estoy contigo...nada me separara de ti— **susurré intentando aplacar los sollozos, que querían salir de mi garganta por el dolor que ambos sentíamos en este momento.

—**No me abandones...Justin...no lo soportaría—** musitó entre sollozos y la abracé más fuerte si era posible.

—**Nunca te abandonare...eres lo más importante para mí...eres mi vida—** declaré entre hipidos a causa de mi llanto por lo que cerré mis ojos por unos instantes, no quería que mi Lizzie viera el sufrimiento en ellos.

—**Lo siento mucho Justin, si yo no...— **mencionó con voz rota mi niña, sabía que quería culparse de lo que ocurrió y no se lo iba a permitir.

—**No hay nada por lo que debas lamentarte— **susurró con voz ahogada mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando que ambos disminuiremos nuestros lloros.

—**Fue mi culpa, debí saberlo—** se reprochó mi amor con dolor en su voz.

—**No, no podías—** aseguré con un poco de firmeza en mi voz levantando su mentón para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

—**Claro que podía Justin era mi cuerpo, imposible que no lo notará, además, debí de estar más pendiente a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor—** musitó mi niña aún acurrucada en mi pecho.

Por Dios como iba a saber que la atacarían esos malnacidos, debí estar a su lado, pude haberla protegido y no lo hice; la rabia se apoderó de mí al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como ríos.

—**¡Si hay un culpable! ¡Si quieres uno! ¡Cúlpame a mí! Yo debí cuidarte, debí estar contigo esa noche...maldita sea tu no tienes la culpa de nada—**grité desesperado. Mi niña sólo fue victima de unos malnacidos, se me parte el alma verla sufrir de esa manera, sus ojos se abrieron asustados por mi sobresalto y entonces endulcé mi voz en una suplica**—. Por favor Lizzie— **mi voz salió en un susurro por el nudo de mi garganta.

—**La culpa la tengo sólo yo...debí saberlo, es tan fácil como sumar dos más dos, pero estaba encerrada en mi mundo de color de rosa que no me percaté de las señales— **chilló mi amor llorando desesperadamente con su voz y corazón rotos, su dolor y angustia me están matando, la abracé más fuerte y acomodó su carita sobre mi pecho, justo donde está mi corazón.

—**Escuchas eso—**susurré acariciando sus cabellos y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza**—, este corazón late sólo por y para ti mi niña, y si tú sufres el también lo hace—** besé su frente.

—**No debería hacerlo— **me dijo con voz apenas audible.

—**Claro que si mi niña, eres la persona más maravillosa— **dije antes de besar sus cabellos e inhalar su aroma que es lo único que me tranquiliza.

El silencio nos rodeó y sólo era interrumpido por nuestros sollozos, de repente el cuerpo de mi niña se tensó y se separó lo justo para mirarme con confusión.

—**Por qué no me odias— **gritó mi niña haciéndome pegar un salto mientras golpeaba mi pecho con sus pequeños puños.

—**No puedo, me es imposible— **confesé tomando su bello rostro entre mis manos para que apreciase la verdad en mis ojos.

—**Deberías soy mala, soy horrible no te lo conté...te deje creer miles de cosas y te hice sufrir por egoísta, mereces odiarme—** me reprochó sin dejar de golpear mi pecho. En ningún momento solté su rostro quería que viera la sinceridad en mis ojos para que no se encerrara en su dolor porque también era el mío, y quería que ambos juntos sanáramos; me sentía desesperado, temía ver la determinación en sus ojos y que se alejara de nuevo.

—**¡No puedo odiarte por qué te amo! Y no callaste por egoísta sino porqué tienes un corazón tan grande y bueno que quiso evitarme este dolor...mejor ódiame tu a mí por no cuidarte cuando debía, por no estar allí, por no insistir...yo soy quien merece tu desprecio— **bramé entre sollozos, mi niña cerró sus ojos y en un instante sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente.

—**Jamás podría odiarte, te amo demasiado para ello—**confesó haciendo que mi corazón se hinchase de alegría**—¡Estoy rota maldita sea!, ¡Vacía al estar sin ti! Te amo y no puedo ni quiero estar más alejada de ti— **dice abrazándome de nuevo como queriéndose fundir conmigo, y respondí de igual manera sintiendo mi corazón latir tranquilo.

—**No lo merezco— **afirmé sintiéndome agotado.

—**Mereces eso y mucho más, eres todo lo que una mujer puede soñar—** me aseguró, su voz se escuchaba cansada, esto había sido demasiado para ambos.

—**No porque una mujer requiere un hombre que la cuide que este con ella en las buenas y en las malas, y yo te abandone en las malas— **declaré recordando cuando ella finalizó nuestra relación, debí luchar y permanecer a su lado, pero me dejé derrotar conformándome con ser un amigo más.

—**Tú no me dejaste, yo te alejé, y a pesar de eso seguiste siempre a mi lado para lo que necesitara. Por favor Justin, tú no tienes nada de malo, eres un chico fantástico— **aclaró mi niña con voz dulce regalándome una débil sonrisa que llenó de calidez mi corazón ¿Cómo no amar a está mujer tan perfecta?.

—**Perdóname mi niña, por favor— **supliqué con agudo dolor es algo que necesitaba, mi corazón precisaba de su perdón.

—**Siempre y cuando tú me perdones a mí— **sentenció con una mueca de dolor que me desgarraba el alma. ¿Cómo puede haber tanto dolor en alguien tan puro y frágil?….Me mata verla así y si en mis manos estaba quitar algo de ese sufrimiento con gusto lo haría, y si mi perdón es lo que necesitaba aunque no tenga nada que perdonarla lo tendría.

—**Te quiero mucho mi niña y si el que te perdone quita esa tristeza de tus ojos, tienes mi perdón de todo corazón— **confirmé en susurro mirando a sus hermosos ojos para que viera la franqueza de mis palabras.

—**Y por supuesto tú obtienes el mío, te quiero Justin— **ratificó y aprecié la sinceridad en su mirada transparente y pura, no sé si serian cosas mías pero pude ver parte de su tristeza desaparecer, y pensar que contribuí un poco me llenó de felicidad.

La abracé fuertemente y me correspondió de igual manera, aspiré su aroma para tranquilizarme y mi niña hizo lo mismo pegó su nariz a mi pecho.

—**Me siento también estando así— **susurré acercándola más a mí sin dejar nada de espacio entre nosotros.

—**Completamente de acuerdo, este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo— **musitó, wauu mi corazón latió desbocado por sus palabras.

—**Y el mío amor, nada me hace sentir más completo y feliz que tenerte entre mis brazos— **confesé en un murmullo, sintiendo como mi niña se acurrucaba contra mí y bostezaba.

—**Estás cansada amor, ven siéntate aquí—**la acerqué a la silla para que se acomodara**—. Recogeré nuestro pequeño desastre para así podernos marchar— **le dije cogiendo varios cristales del suelo.

—**Eso debo hacerlo yo— **me reclamó cruzándose de brazos. Mira que es terca mi amor.

—**Nada de eso estás muy cansada—** declaré con tono autoritario.

—**Yo monté este estropicio, es mi deber recogerlo— **insistió tratando de ponerse en pie.

—**No seas cabezota Lizzie, por favor, terminaré enseguida—** dije besando su frente y volví a mi tarea.

—**Está bien—**contestó dándose por vencida**—. Mañana tendré que comprar unos vasos y platos nuevos—- **añadió preocupada por la vajilla rota y una pequeña risa salió de mis labios.

—**Como quieras—**dije terminando de barrer; en mi vida había recogido nada tan rápido**—. Mi niña estás agotada—** sonreí al verla medio dormida en la silla.

—**Me siento sin fuerzas—**me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Te llevaré a casa necesitas descansar— **declaré acariciando su mejilla.

—**¿Te quedaras conmigo?—** me preguntó con voz de niña chiquita y un lindo puchero en su rostro, al cual me era imposible resistirme.

—**Siempre mi niña— **le susurré dulcemente besando su frente antes de salir a despedirme de los chicos.

_**(Final Flash Back)**_

Observo a mi niña dormir acurrucada entre mis brazos, suspira acomodándose mejor sobre mi pecho, su pequeño brazo rodea mi cintura...a pesar de todo lo ocurrido durante este tiempo estoy muy feliz porque la tengo de nuevo conmigo ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Todo lo que sucedió ha quedado en el pasado y aunque tengamos cosas que hablar parar sanar nuestras heridas lo superaremos juntos, ahora depende de nosotros el presente y el futuro, y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que sea juntos y felices por siempre. Con esa promesa cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por Morfeo.

Una maldita alarma con un sonido de lo más molesto sonaba a lo lejos, pero bastante más cerca que si estuviera en mi cuarto, ya que siempre ponía el despertador lo más alejado posible de la cama para que no me quede más remedio que levantarme para apagar el maldito aparato.

Abro mis ojos lentamente para que se adecuaran poco a poco a luz que se filtra por la ventana, estoy un poco desorientado en este momento es algo que siempre me sucede cuando duermo pocas horas, enseguida logro desperezarme aunque no lo suficiente, pero si lo justo para acordarme de que me encuentro en el cuarto de mi niña; estiro mi mano lo necesario para tomar el maldito aparato dándole fin a ese horrible sonido, al depositar de nuevo el despertador en la mesilla me fijo que hay una foto donde estamos mi niña y yo...esa fotografía nos la tomó de sorpresa Edward con su móvil, estábamos con nuestras frentes juntas mirándonos directo a los ojos y cuchicheando en secreto para ir más tarde a nuestro lugar especial y pasar un rato a solas, eso fue en una comida que se organizó en casa de sus padres, sonrío al recordar como Edward se burló por horas de nosotros diciendo que estábamos perdidos en nuestro mundo mientras que el resto se daba un gran festín con la comida, y tuvo toda la razón, ya que apenas quedaba comida cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, es más antes de ir a nuestro lugar paramos en una pizzería porque teníamos hambre, fue un día increíble y maravilloso como todos los que pasé junto a mi amor. Una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios ante el recuerdo en ese instante noto a mi niña moverse llevo mi mirada hacia ella que duerme plácidamente recostada sobre mi pecho, acerco mi rostro a sus cabellos e inhalo su delicioso aroma, es el mejor despertar en mucho tiempo.

Observo a mi alrededor percatándome de la muchas fotos que hay de nosotros juntos en distintas posiciones y situaciones...río al ver una donde la tengo cargada sobre mi hombro ambos cubiertos de plumas después de la guerra de almohadas, que tuvimos en casa de sus padres...creo que esa foto la tomó Elizabeth.

Mi niña comienza a moverse de nuevo captando toda mi atención, acerco mis labios a su rostro y beso suave y lentamente sus cabellos, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, para luego llegar a su destino final sus cálidos y suaves labios, mi única intención era darle un casto beso pero mi niña se esta haciendo la dormida porque me atrae hacia ella besándome más profunda y apasionadamente poniendo en el todo su amor, lo que gustoso acepto y correspondo transmitiéndole todo mi amor también.

Después de una muy buena sesión mañanera de besos, decido muy a mi pesar que es hora de irme a la residencia para ducharme y preparar todo para ir a clases, además, de traer el desayuno junto con una sorpresa para mi amor.

—**Mi niña debo marcharme al apartamento— **anuncio con una sonrisa besando su frente, entonces se abraza más fuerte a mí, impidiendo que me mueva de su lado.

—**No quiero que te vayas— **se queja mi amor haciendo un delicioso puchero, que no dudo en besar.

—**Amor, te prometo que no me tardare mucho— **susurro en su oído sintiendo como se estremece.

—**¿En serio volverás pronto?— **pregunta con voz de niña chiquita.

—**Lo más rápido posible amor—** musito cerca de sus labios dándole un último beso antes de levantarme y ponerme la ropa, escuchando los suspiros de mi Lizzie.

—**Bien a levantarse se ha dicho— **dice saliendo de las sabanas.

—**Amor, puedes dormir un rato más, todavía es temprano—** declaro mientras me ato las deportivas.

—**No nene, mejor así, recojo tranquilamente la habitación, termino de preparar las cosas que necesito para mis clases para luego disfrutar de una buena ducha, es mas, llévate mis llaves por si aún me encuentro en la ducha cuando regreses— **menciona con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—**De acuerdo— **digo tomando sus llaves de la mesita y tirando de su mano para abrazarla y besarla antes de irme.

—**Vuelve pronto amor— **musita escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—**Siempre mi niña hermosa—** susurro besando su frente para luego caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Nada más salir a la calle echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo llegando en pocos minutos a la residencia de estudiantes. Nada mas entrar en mi apartamento comienzo a desvestirme, la ropa vuela por toda la habitación, raro en mí, porque me gusta tener todo ordenado, pero tengo mucha prisa necesito regresar cuanto antes junto a mi niña; prendo el aparato de música y la primera canción que suena es una de las preferidas de mi Lizzie "Crazy" de Aerosmith. Mi chica era toda una rockera, le encanta la música rock tanto o igual que a mí, esa resultó ser otra razón más para enamorarme todavía más de de ella de lo que ya estoy. Me ducho rápidamente, me seco y me anudo la toalla envuelta en mi cintura, una vez me lavo los dientes, salgo corriendo al armario donde tomo unos jeans negros junto con una camisa verde que le encanta a mi niña, tomo unos boxer junto a unos calcetines del cajón y me visto a velocidad inhumana; ni en los partidos voy a tal velocidad corriendo. Nada más terminar de colocarme las deportivas, me pongo la colonia favorita de mi niña, cojo las cosas para mis clases junto con las llaves del coche y me dirijo hacia la cafetería Roma donde compro unos croissants y dos capuchinos dobles, de allí me marcho a la floristería que hay a dos manzanas del campus y compro un ramo de rosas azules las preferidas de mi Lizzie; la señora se ríe por la prisa que llevo ya que no me espero a que me regrese las vueltas del dinero.

Diez minutos más tarde me encuentro estacionando en la puerta del edificio de las chicas y cual fue mi sorpresa al verla en la puerta esperándome. Nada más bajar del coche soy recibido por una sonriente y recién duchada Lizzie, la cual se lanza a mis brazos e inmediatamente la atrapo, beso su frente y ella hace lo mismo en mi barbilla.

—**Te extrañe mucho nene—** musita soltando un suspiro contra mi pecho.

—**Yo también te eche de menos mi niña— **susurro depositando un beso en su cabeza antes de soltarla.

—**He comprado el desayuno amor— **anuncio; mi niña me sonríe y da un paso hacía atrás para darme espacio.

—**¿Qué trajiste?— **pregunta curiosa tratando de ver por encima de mi hombro.

—**Traigo croissants y capuchinos de la cafetería Roma—** declaro y mi niña chilla emocionada arrebatándomelo de las manos.

—**Nene eres el mejor, gracias—** me dice depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

—**Únicamente para ti mi niña—**sonrío mientras saco el ramo de rosas azules del coche**—. Para ti amor—** le digo mientras le extiendo las rosas.

No sé porque, pero en este instante me siento un poco cohibido.

—**Lo recordaste...muchas gracias amor...son preciosas— **musita entregándome de nuevo los cafés para tomar las rosas acercándolas a su hermosa carita y oliéndolas con una preciosa sonrisa.

—**Jamás podría olvidar algo amor—**le digo tomando su mano y entrando al apartamento**—¿Sigues sola?—** acabo de recordar que Bella y Nessie habían quedado en venir temprano.

—**Aha— **responde poniendo los bollos en la encimera y colocando las rosas en un jarrón.

Me fijo en lo hermosa que está, con esos jeans azules y esa camiseta blanca de tirantes. Sin embargo la noto distraída y sin poderme resistir me acerco, y la abrazo por la espalda dejando un suave beso en su hombro.

—**¿Qué sucede amor?—** susurro con miedo de haber sobrepasado sus limites**.**

—**Nada malo nene es sólo que...—** se queda en silencio.

—**Sólo qué mi amor...dime—** le pido apretando mi agarre en su cintura.

—**Anoche, hoy en la mañana...— **se siente tímida para seguir contando.

—**Tiene qué ver con los besos—**suspiro**—¿Te molestan?—** pregunto tratando de separarme un poco no quiero incomodarla, pero mi niña me lo impide.

—**Para nada, es todo lo contrario. Me encantan tus besos, pero temo estarme ilusionado— **menciona con timidez.

—**Sólo decirte que tus ilusiones son las mías mi niña, y haremos las cosas como tú quieras, a tu ritmo—** le aseguro al mismo tiempo que la giro entre mis brazos para poder ver esos preciosos ojos azules verdosos, que tanto amo.

—**Entonces podemos besarnos— **dice a modo de pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, que automáticamente me contagia.

—**Claro todo lo que tu quieras amor, sabes qué adoro besarte— **declaro sobre sus labios saboreando su sabor.

—**Hay algo que quiero pedirte y espero no te moleste—**suspira recostando su cuerpo sobre mi pecho**—, de momento no me gustaría que los chicos no se enteraran. No me siento bien como para que sometan a un interrogatorio, y sabes lo pesados que son— **menciona con un lindo puchero que deshago a besos.

—**Será nuestro secreto mi niña—**susurro en su oído**—. Pero eso si, tendremos que encontrar cualquier oportunidad para estar solos, porque estar cerca de ti y no poder besarte será un martirio— **escondo mi rostro en su cuello percibiendo su exquisito aroma.

—**Por su puesto, el sentimiento es mutuo amor—** musita contra mi pecho sintiendo como sonríe; levanto su mentón juntando nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

—**Mi niña ¿Cuándo hiciste café y tortitas?— **pregunto mientras coloco los bollos en una bandeja encima de la encimera junto a los capuchinos.

—**Justo después de ducharme nene, no sabía que traerías el desayuno, pero les vendrá bien a Nessie y Bella cuando lleguen, seguro que no les dio tiempo a comer nada— **asevera con una hermosa sonrisa sentándose enfrente de mí tomando un croissant de nata.

—**Estás en todo amor, eres maravillosa—**comento acercándome a su rostro y besando su nariz al mismo tiempo que limpio un poco de nata, que se le quedó en la punta de la nariz**—. Por cierto te ves hermosa, me encantan como te quedan esos pantalones y que decir de la camiseta—** muevo picaramente mis cejas antes de reír al ver su adorable sonrojo, y la vuelvo a besar.

—**Tú también estás muy guapo, sabes que me encanta como te queda esa camisa verde oscura, además, estás muy sexy con ella por fuera del pantalón— **afirma sonriendo coqueta consiguiendo que juntara nuestros labios de nuevo en un delicioso beso.

Y entre risas, besos y comentarios picaros terminamos el desayuno. Ahora que contaba con su autorización no quiero dejar de besarla, había extrañado horrores el poder tenerla entre mis brazos y deleitarme con sus besos durante estos casi seis horrendos meses que estuvimos separados.

Estamos apunto de besarnos de nuevo cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta e inmediatamente tomamos asiento un frente al otro dando pequeños sorbos a lo que nos quedaba de capuchino. En cuanto las chicas junto con Edward y Jacob entraron a la cocina sus rostros eran alargados y con ojos de cachorro regañado; supongo que se debe a su retraso, así que les sonrío dándoles a entender que no hay problema alguno.

—**Buenos días Vampirito— **grita Lizzie corriendo a los brazos de su hermano.

—**Hola mi brujita hermosa—**saluda Ed atrapándola y besando sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que arrugaba su nariz**—. Hueles a Justin— **suelta juguetón.

—**Normal, él llegó primero y me abrazó—** dice mi niña encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a mi lado dando un trago a su capuchino.

—**Amiga sentimos el no haber llegado antes— **habla Nessie apenada.

—**Nos sentimos fatal quedamos en venir temprano y mira que horas son—**dice Bella afligida mirando a mi niña con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

—**Tranquilas todo está bien, me encuentro perfecta— **declara acercándose a ellas para abrazarlas, luego se gira hacia mí, y disimuladamente sin que nadie se percate me hace un guiño.

—**Chicos de seguro no habéis comido nada— **dice mi Lizzie y los cuatro asienten**—. Amigas iros arreglar mientras que caliento todo para que desayunéis. Chicos ir poniendo la mesa— **les ordena sonriente y rápidamente Bella y Nessie, desaparecen por las escaleras directas a sus respectivos cuartos mientras que Edward y Jacob preparan la mesa.

—**Justin podrías echarnos una mano—** sugiere Jacob, y justo cuando voy a levantarme mi niña se interpone.

—**Jake no seas vago, sólo es poner cuatro platos con sus cubiertos y tazas, además, cuentas con la ayuda de mi hermano—** le regaña divertida ocasionando las risas de Edward y mías.

—**Y que hay de las tortitas, el sirope, el zumo, el café y el azúcar— **refunfuña Jake como si fuera un enorme esfuerzo.

—**Mira que eres quejica, esto me lo esperaría de Emmett pero no de ti—** le digo entre risas a las que no tardan en unirse los hermanos.

—**Es que estamos realmente agotados apenas descansamos ayer noche— **explica Jake, justo cuando las chicas entran recién duchadas y cambiadas.

—**¿Qué sucedió para que estéis tan cansados?— **pregunta mi niña, y la verdad es que sus rostros muestran agotamiento.

—**Chicos, no sabéis lo que pasó luego de que os marcharais— **comenta Jake.

—**Oh Jake que gran sabio eres, cómo supiste que nos no enteramos de lo que sucedió cuando no estábamos—**bromea mi Lizzie haciéndonos reír a todos**—. No te juntes mucho con tu hermano que te está contagiando sus tonterías—** las risas en la cocina aumentan.

—**Hey, no te burles—** protesta riendo Jake antes de meterse un trozo de tortita en la boca.

—**Ya en serio chicos, Jasper montó todo un espectáculo cuando llegó— **declara como en broma Bella, pero noto un cierto matiz amargo en su voz.

—**¿Qué ocurrió?—** pregunta preocupada mi niña, que también percibe eso en la voz de Bella.

—**Jasper regresó de su cita con varias copas de más y la cabeza llena de porquerías en su contra que nuestra querida prima se encargó de meterle en la mollera...Lo siento hermanita pero abreviando, las puso a las tres—**señala a Bella, Lizzie y Nessie**—, al mismo nivel que a Tanya y las primas, bueno para él, ellas son maravillosas y vosotras de lo peor— **habla Edward con irritación en su voz.

—**¡Qué hizo qué!—** grita mi niña bastante enojada.

—**No paro de llamarnos víboras, hipócritas, venenosas, envidiosas y no sé cuantas cosas más—** manifiesta Bella con voz quebrada e inmediatamente Edward la abraza.

—**¡Ese pedazo de idiota me va oír!— **exclama enfadada mi princesa.

—**Olvídate amiga, la justicia divina le llegó de golpe y porrazo— **habla sonriente Nessie.

—**¿Cómo?—** pregunto interesado.

—**Luego de que soltara todas sus mierdas, se llevó una cachetada de Bella, seguido de unos puñetazos en el estomago y en la mandíbula de Edward y Thomas, y después James le metió varios empujones—**relata Nessie mientras hace gestos como si ella lo estuviera realizando**—. Y para rematar cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, a mitad del trayecto se equivocó de movimiento y acabó rodando por estas hasta acabar aterrizando en el suelo—** Nessie se gira y se deja caer al piso en una posición de lo más extraña imitando a Jasper, y aunque lo que cuenta no es nada gracioso no podemos evitar reír cuando saca la lengua y voltea los ojos. Es una actriz increíble.

—**Pero no os preocupéis se encuentra bien, sólo tiene dolor de cabeza por la resaca más que por la caída— **añade sonriente Jacob mientras ayuda a su novia a incorporarse.

—**Nos perdimos un buen espectáculo— **dice mi amor sentándose en mi regazo, acerco mi rostro a su oído.

—**Pero tuvimos uno mejor—** susurro consiguiendo que mi niña suelte una risita haciendo que Edward me pregunte con la mirada que ocurre, y mi respuesta es encogerme de hombros.

—**¿Por qué le pegaste a Jasper vampirito?— **pregunta mi niña que no se le escapa ni una.

—**Me apetecía boxear y me pareció mejor Jasper que el saco de arena— **responde Edward sonriendo.

—**Hermanito, no me quieras ver la cara de tonta— **advierte Lizzie señalándole con el dedo.

—**Nunca mi hermanita querida—**sonríe**—. Anda, no le des importancia—** pide Ed mirando dulcemente a mi niña, que se cruza de brazos nada conforme con la respuesta.

—**No vas a decírmelo— **presiona mi amor haciéndome sonreír por el puchero de su rostro.

—**¿Quieres qué te diga por que le golpeé?—**gruñe perdiendo la paciencia**—. Le aticé porque estaba hablando de más, insultándoos, y eso no lo puedo permitir, así que le cerré la boca— **afirma mi amigo imitando el gesto de su hermana.

En poco tiempo se llamaran por sus nombres completos. Es de lo más gracioso presenciar las discusiones de los hermanos Masen; observo a los chicos y están aguantándose la risa.

—**¡Mierda Edward!—**grita golpeando la mesa**—. Está bien—**respira profundo**—, como mi hermano al que tanto amo, no me tiene confianza para decirme las cosas, me veré en la obligación de preguntarle a Jasper—**dice haciendo un mohín de lo más adorable pero sobre todo besable, si nos encontráramos solos.

—**Mierda hermanita, no me pongas esa cara—**suspira**—. Qué es lo que quieres te diga, Japer salió con Alice y volvió con la cabeza llena de mentiras y de estupideces— **murmura hastiado dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

—**Aha ¿Y cuáles eran esas estupideces?— **inquiere mi niña sentándose de nuevo en mi regazo.

—**Cuales van a ser, las que tiene nuestra estúpida prima en la cabeza—** contesta Edward evasivo.

—**Hermanito sé que Alice tiene la cabeza llena de la mierda de Tanya—**dice mirándolo fijamente**—, pero a que te refieres en particular— **mira que puede llegar a ser testaruda.

—**A las de siempre hermanita, qué sois unas cínicas, envidiosas y manipuladoras—**dice encogiéndose de hombros, pues era consciente que eso siempre lo habían dicho. Menudo par de cabezones.

—**Uhum...y esa es la razón por la que le pegaste—**suspira fuertemente**—Edward Anthony Masen, o hablas o iré averiguarlo por misma— **oh mi niña está enojada.

—**Brujita no vale la pena—**dice ganándose una mirada de "no estoy jugando" y mi amigo suelta un suspiro de derrota**—¡Maldita sea Elizabeth Tiffany Masen! Eres una testadura— **gruñe pasándose sus manos por el cabello.

—**Lo sé, pero me amas— **declara mi niña como si nada acomodándose mejor en mi regazo.

—**El comentó que Rosalie esta interesada en Justin y creía tener una oportunidad con él. Sin embargo apareciste de nuevo sólo para manipularle a tu antojo y que esté contigo—**respira profundo**—. Luego le pidió a Thomas que se apurara en conquistarte para así poder dejar a Rosalie el camino libre para poder estar con Justin— **nos explica Edward con rabia al recordarlo. ¿Qué mierdas? En que cabeza cabe semejante estupidez —pienso—.

—**Thomas sin dudarlo lo golpeó y le puso en su lugar— **dice Jacob cuando nos quedamos en silencio asimilando todavía las palabras.

—**Mierdaaa Edward, debiste llamarme para darle su merecido a ese miserable. Cómo se le ocurre que yo puedo andar con esa barbie plástica y hueca, dejando a mi niña que es la mujer más valiosa y maravillosa del universo— **me levanto depositando con cuidado a Lizzie aun lado; la ira corre por mi cuerpo, y en este momento lo único que quiero es partirle la cara a ese idiota.

—**¿Qué haces Justin?— **pregunta mi niña que se apresura a tomarme de la mano.

—**Iré a buscar a ese infeliz para que me diga en la cara todas las estupideces que anoche soltó por su boca—**estoy furioso**—. Te juro Lizzie que lo moleré a golpes por ofenderte e insinuar si quiera que yo te cambiaría por esa barbie superficial...Perdón mi niña sé que es tu prima...pero menuda arpía—** declaro intentando controlar la furia que se extiende por mi cuerpo.

—**Eso no fue nada Justin—**menciona Jacob ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de su novia, Edward y Bella.**—¿Qué? Es mejor que se enteren por nosotros, que por cualquier comentario que escuchen ¿O no?—**les mira y los tres asienten haciendo que Jake sonría en victoria**—. Volvamos al tema, dijo que Lizzie te había abandonado como a un perro y que cuando se cansó de estar ofreciéndose a otros hombres, volvió y te recogió, y tú como perrito la seguiste— **finaliza, y mi cuerpo arde en cólera, ahora si lo mato, maldito imbécil.

Abrace a mi niña para calmarme y no salir corriendo tras él y darle una buena paliza

—**¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo Jacob Swan?— **chilla Lizzie enfurecida.

—**Lo que escuchaste hermanita. En pocas palabras, que tú eres una zorra y él un dominado— **murmura entre dientes Edward.

—**¡Mierda puta! ¡Ahora si lo mato! Ese pedazo imbécil no va insultar mi niña. Se va a tragar sus palabras junto con sus dientes por andar insultando—**miro a Bella, que tiene sus ojitos llorosos**—. Lo siento mucho Bella, se que es tu primo y que lo quieres como aun hermano, pero la persona en que se ha convertido, es una porquería que no vale nada— **digo intentando apaciguar a mi monstruo interior.

—**Lo sé Justin, recuerda que le di una bofetada por actuar como un idiota—**habla Bella y dos lágrimas se desprenden por sus mejillas, inmediatamente mi niña como Nessie corren a abrazarla fuertemente.

—**¿Qué tiene ese zoquete en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puede creer a Alice y todas sus calumnias de buenas a primeras?—**suspira acariciando el cabello de Bella que sigue abrazada a ellas**—. Conociéndonos perfectamente, en especial a Bella, que han convivido juntos desde niños— **dice mi niña que está ardiendo de la rabia.

—**Ese chico no es mi primo Lizzie, no reconozco a este Jasper—**suspira**—Alice lo tiene comiendo de su mano, y el muy idiota se deja— **menciona con tristeza Bella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de mi niña.

—**Amor, todo se solucionará. En algún momento Jasper se dará cuenta de su error—** asevera Edward arrodillándose delante de ella, mirándola con mucho amor.

—**Esperemos qué no sea demasiado tarde— **comenta Bella acariciando la mejilla de Edward.

Nunca podré entender como el idiota de Jasper puede hacerle daño a Bella, que es una chica encantadora y que le ama como a un hermano.

—**Chicos se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos— **interrumpe Nessie mirando el reloj.

—**Marcharos tranquilos, yo recojo esto en un momento— **anuncia mi niña separándose de Bella para comenzar a coger las cosas de la mesa.

—**Brujita deja eso para luego, llegaras tarde y es el primer día— **dice Edward deteniéndola

—**Tranquilo Edward me quedo con ella, he venido en coche así que llegaremos pronto— **me apresuro a decir.

—**Está bien, nos vamos. Cuídala amigo y pórtate bien brujita— **declara Edward sonriendo de tal modo que casi puedo asegurar sospecha algo, consiguiendo que mi niña le saque la lengua antes de volver a lo que esta haciendo.

En el instante que los chicos salen por la puerta, mi niña corre a mis brazos sentándose ahorcajadas sobre mis piernas y me da un beso hambriento, que me toma de sorpresa, pero lo que me llama la atención es el sentimiento de temor que hay en el.

—**¿Qué pasa mi niña?— **pregunto una vez nos separamos y recupero el aliento.

—**Por un breve momento sentí miedo—**dice dándome otro beso en los labios**—. Sé, que sonara estúpido pero por un segundo te imaginé con mi prima y sentí pavor de perderte de nuevo—** esconde su rostro en mi pecho, forzándome a separarme lo justo para tomar su mentón obligándola a subir su rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se unen.

—**Amor, fuiste, eres y serás, mi única dueña. Soy tuyo desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron aquel día, te pertenezco en cuerpo, alma y mente—**acaricio su mejilla**—. Lizzie, no hubo nadie antes, mucho menos durante nuestra relación, y jamás habrá alguien después, porque para mí, eres tú o nadie— **le aclaro con absoluta sinceridad, no quiero que se sienta insegura.

—**Para mí es igual nene. Me arrepiento tanto de haberte alejado—**suspiramos a la vez**—. Te amo— **responde haciéndome el hombre más feliz al escuchar salir esas palabras de sus labios.

—**También te amo. Eres mi vida Lizzie— **digo pegándola más a mí, para luego unir nuestros labios en una maravilloso beso, donde nos demostramos todo el amor que nos procesamos.

Nos besamos por varios minutos más hasta que el reloj no los permite, recogemos y ordenamos la cocina rápidamente no debemos llegar tarde el primer día, así que rápidamente nos montamos en el coche y en menos de diez minutos estamos en la puerta de su facultad donde me despido de ella con un beso en la frente y mi amor me corresponde con uno en la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que ambos articulamos un mudo te amo con los labios para luego dirigirme velozmente, pero flotando, a mi edificio esperando que las clases se pasen volando para estar de nuevo con mi niña.

En cuanto entro a mi primera clase, saludo a mis compañeros del año pasado contándonos como hemos pasado el verano y si habíamos podido realizar algún tipo de prácticas. Las clases de este día eran para conocer a los profesores que impartirían los temarios y hacer un breve repaso sobre lo que estudiaríamos este año.

—**A por nuestro tercer año de medicina deportiva y fisioterapia, quien diría que lo conseguiríamos— **exclama eufórico Lucas uno de mis compañeros de carrera cuando nos dirigimos a la última hora antes del almuerzo.

Y menuda sorpresa me llevo al encontrarme a Edward en está clase. En el momento que se percata de mi mirada me saluda sonriente indicándome que me siente a su lado.

—**¿Qué haces en está clase?— **pregunto confundido y él sólo se ríe.

—**Este año compartimos tres clases, Microbiología, Anatomía Patológica y Cronobiología— **me dice riéndose por la cara que debo tener.

—**Genial, si no comprendo algo ya sé a quien acudir— **declaro palmeando su hombro, y ambos rompemos a reír hasta que el profesor nos da una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando por fin termina la hora me despido de mis compañeros y me marcho con Edward hacia la cafetería charlando amenamente. En cuanto llegamos ya están la mayoría de los chicos allí, así que nos dirigimos directamente a la enorme mesa que han preparado, y que desde hoy se convertirá en la nuestra.

—**Hola gente—** saludamos ambos, y todos nos responden el saludo sincronizadamente haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Amor ¿Qué tal tu primer día?—** le pregunta Bella a Edward dándole un beso en los labios.

—**Genial, este año pinta ser muy interesante, además, de que comparto tres clases con mi amigo—**responde codeándome juguetonamente, pero sin soltar la cintura de Bella.**—¿Cómo te fue a ti amor?— **le sonríe plantando un casto un beso en sus labios.

—**Muy bien, las asignaturas son muy completas e interesantes—** le comenta Bella mientras se marchan a por su comida.

Me entretengo un rato charlando con Stephan y Pared, que este año se unen al equipo después de haber realizado con éxito las pruebas de la semana pasada.

En se momento aparece riendo Kevin acompañado de Alec, el cual viene quejándose de dos de sus profesores.

**-—Ya estás protestando el primer día, Alec— **le dice entre risas Garret que viene acompañado de dos sonrientes Kate y Nessie.

—**Si no lo hiciera no sería él—** grita Elena que viene con su comida junto con una sonriente Marta, la cual va a la misma clase que Alec.

—**Cállate futura enfermerucha, qué no sabes lo que ha pasado— **gruñe Alec cruzándose de brazos y las risas resuenan en la cafetería.

—**Vamos Alec tampoco ha sido tan grave— **dice Marta una vez llegan a la mesa.

—**Claro, como a ti el profesor no te ha cogido manía nada más verte—**suspira**—. Mejor me marcho a por mi comida— **añade enfurruñado poniendo rumbo al buffet.

—**Marta ya estás contando lo que ha ocurrido— **ordena sonriente Kim que está sentada en la mesa.

—**Espera que nosotras también queremos saber—**chillan Jane y Maggie mientras ponen sus libros encima de la mesa dando paso al relato de Marta, el cual es de lo más divertido.

—**Justin ¿No vas a comer?— **cuestiona Emmett que viene con una bandeja repleta de comida, y seguro que luego irá a por más.

—**Sí, ahora mimo voy, no te preocupes—** contesto sonriendo a mi amigo, y James y Laurent se vienen conmigo ya que acaban de llegar. Mientras esperamos para pagar conversamos entre otras cosas sobre nuestras carreras y lo difícil que será este curso.

—**Oye James ¿Dónde dejaste a Victoria?— **pregunto divertida Kate una vez nos sentamos en la mesa.

**-—Katherine me la raptó, con la excusa de que necesitaban tiempo de chicas—**bufa**—. Tienes una hermana perversa— **sentencia mirando a Elena, que se encoje de hombros antes de soltar _**"No es nada nuevo"**_haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Justin, ¿Dónde vas con tanta comida?—** cuestiona divertido Kevin señalando mi plato.

—**No es solo para mí, sino para Lizzie también— **respondo con timidez y los silbidos no se hacen esperar.

—**Chicos aprended de Justin, mejor os iría— **declara Irina y las chicas afirman con la cabeza mientras que los chicos solo bufan.

—**No sigas así amigo, que cada vez nos costara más contentarlas—** manifiesta Thomas originando risas de nuevo.

Los chicos se enfrascan en una amena conversación a la cual no presto interés por no parar de mirar fijamente a la puerta esperando que aparezca mi niña, un suspiro escapa de mis labios llamando la atención de Edward.

—**Te dio duro el amor ¿Eh?— **se burla sonriéndome.

—**No tienes idea, bueno tal vez sí, porque pones la misma cara de idiota cuando esperas a Bella— **argumento regocijándome al ver su mirada de chasco.

—**Qué te puedo decir, el amor es así—** me contesta encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando a Bella.

Estoy apunto de hablar cuando oigo el más maravilloso sonido, la risa de mi niña, que a los pocos segundos entra por la puerta del brazo de Diego que le susurraba algo haciéndola reír. Diego en cuanto me ve la carga como un recién nacido, y mi niña recuesta su cabeza en su pecho como si fuera un bebé.

—**Menuda pareja, no tengo ni idea como pueden aprobar las asignaturas— **bromea Nessie al observar a Lizzie y Diego.

—**Supongo que en clase se comportaran y estarán muy calladitos— **agrega divertida Elena.

—**Elena por favor, qué hablamos de Diego y mi peke que no se callan ni debajo del agua— **se burla James haciéndonos reír, pero mi vista no se despega de mi Lizzie.

—**Me he encontrado desamparada y desvalida a está pequeña criatura por los pasillos. ¡Oh pobre! Estaba aterrada pues su príncipe se le ha perdido—**nos explica Diego mientras mi niña finge estar llorando, todos los de la mesa no podemos parar de reír**—. Encantadora criatura de los pasillos ¿Acaso se encuentra aquí tu príncipe?—** le pregunta a Lizzie, que abre los ojos y le guiña para luego girarse hacia mí y sonreírme.

—**Sí, noble caballero, mi príncipe está aquí—** dice mi niña sonriendo mientras se baja de sus brazos para sentarse a mi lado recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—**¿Este es tu príncipe?— **pregunta Diego aparentando sorpresa**—¡Mierda lo quería para mí!— **Añade simulando enfado consiguiendo que toda la mesa vuelva a explotar en carcajadas.

—**Lo siento amigo, pero este chico, tiene dueña— **le digo mientras paso el brazo por los hombros de mi niña.

—**Ni modo tendré que buscarme otro—**sonríe.**—¿Quién quiere ser mi príncipe?—**pregunta al resto y un silencio sepulcral se instala en la mesa**—. Nos peléis por mí, hay Diego para todos—** agrega haciéndonos reír de nuevo. Con él es imposible aburrirte. Se acerca de nuevo a nosotros para susurrarle algo en el oído a mi niña, que al instante se sonroja mientras se incorpora para golpearle, pero Diego sale corriendo hacia al buffet gritando _**"Sabes que tengo razón pequeña criatura de los pasillos"**_.

—**Eres idiota, ahora no pienso contarte nada— **le chilla mi niña entre risas acomodándose de nuevo junto a mí.

—**¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras como un tomate Lizzie?— **pregunta Emmett, que a la hora cotillear no le gana nadie.

—**Nada que te importe oso, son cosas nuestras, es privado—**le contesta aún sonrojada para luego susurrarme**—. Nene, lo que me ha dicho es que sabe que me muero por besarte, y siendo sincera tiene toda la razón— **una boba sonrisa se instala en mis labios al mismo tiempo que la atraigo hacia mí, y beso su frente.

—**También muero por besarte amor—**sonrío erizando su piel**—. No te preocupes, daremos con el momento oportuno— **musito bajito para que solo ella me escuche.

—**Dejar de cuchichear que es de mala educación, más si el resto no podemos enterarnos— **se burla Laurent sonriéndonos picaramente.

—**¡Vamos hablad! ¡Qué aquí no hay secretos!— **apremia Bella muerta de risa, y todas las miradas de la mesa se enfocan en nosotros.

—**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué miráis todos a Lizzie?— **interroga Diego sentándose con su bandeja de comida al lado de mi niña.

—**Quieren saber que es lo que me dijiste antes de echar a correr— **le contesta mi Lizzie pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada a lo que el asiente, se tienen mucha confiada y complicidad.

—**Ah ¿Era eso?—**sonríe travieso**—. Sólo la recordaba que tuviera cuidado con nuestro profesor de perfiles criminales, que resulta ser un viejo verde al que le da igual la carne que el pescado— **cuenta encogiéndose de hombros antes de ponerse a comer.

—**¡Menuda decepción, esperaba algo mejor!— **exclama Jared soltando un aburrido suspiro.

—**Para ti no tiene gracia porque no has visto como le tiraba los tejos a tus compañeros— **comenta tan tranquilo Diego y todos volvemos a reír.

—**No me digas que intento coquetear contigo—** inquiere Garret.

—**En absoluto, no soy para nada su estilo, mi belleza no le atrae. En cambio Kevin, Stephan, Thomas, Emmett y tú, lo volveríais loco—**declara Diego sonriente**—. Si queréis os preparo una cita— **añade levantando la cejas consiguiendo que todos rompamos en carcajadas menos Garrett, que no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta.

—**Amor tranquilízate, que no iras a ninguna cita sin mí— **le dice Kate a su novio abrazándolo.

—**Diego ¿Dónde dejaste a Bree?— **pregunta Nessie.

—**Se fue a comer con sus padres, ya que mañana salen de viaje—**le responde con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. **—¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor de que te mudas?—** me pregunta Diego cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—**Tan cierto como que tenemos trabajo está tarde— **contesto sonriendo mirando a Edward.

—**Exacto—**dice Edward girándose hacia él**—, y estaremos encantados de todos lo que quieran echar una mano—** sonríe.

—**Encantado lo haría pero tengo un compromiso previo—** se disculpa Diego sin querer entrar en detalles, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi niña me imagino que va a conocer a sus suegros.

—**Suertudo Emmett, más cerveza y pizza para ti— **dice riendo Kevin que le han puesto al corriente de todo en el desayuno, y Emmett no tarda en comenzar a deleitarnos con su bailecito.

—**¡Señor que te hecho yo, para que me dieses un hermano así!— **clama Bella mirando al techo haciendo que todos reventemos en risas, hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto tanto.

—**Estaré ocupado pero trataré de acabar pronto para ir ayudaros, por lo menos en lo más importante— **habla Diego sonriendo maliciosamente mirando a Lizzie, alguna travesura tienen planeada.

—**¿Y qué es para ti lo más importante?— **cuestiona Nessie adelantándose a los demás.

—**Fácil, comer pizza y beber unas cervezas con mis amigos— **responde riéndose y contagiándonos a todos con sus risas menos a Emmett, que de inmediato para su baile cruzándose de brazos y observándonos enfurruñado.

—**Eres malvado amigo— **le dice Lizzie aún recostada en mi hombro.

—**Lo aprendí de la mejor— **contesta Diego guiñándole un ojo, pero mi niña se hace la ofendida.

—**Yo no soy malvada— **exclama Lizzie haciendo un delicioso puchero que me incita a que lo bese, necesito de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para contenerme y no besarla frente a todos.

—**¿Enumeramos las travesuras qué has hecho?— **pregunta Diego contando con sus dedos, y mi niña esconde su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración.

—**Simples travesuritas sin mala intención— **se defiende mi amor.

—**Ahora lo llamaremos así— **le despeina el cabello con una mano haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Vosotros estos shows los ensayáis antes de venir, verdad— **dice Bella riendo aunque más bien parece una pregunta.

—**Somos pura espontaneidad. En poco tiempo nos darán un programa en la tele— **bromea Diego.

—**¡Mierda Diego, no tenemos representante!— **exclama mi niña fingiendo horror.

—**Puff, ahora nos tocara hacer entrevistas, menuda tortura— **expresa Diego masajeando sus sienes como si estuviera agotado.

—**Yo seré vuestro representante brujita, no hace falta que busquéis más—** se ofrece serio Edward.

—**Ni lo sueñes, seré yo, porque con mi porte y personalidad nadie es capaz de resistirse ¿Verdad peke?—** declara James brincando en su asiento.

—**Para nada chicos, el elegido soy yo— **afirmo sonriente.

—**Eso no puede ser—**habla Elena poniéndose en pie con las manos en su cadera**—Tú—**señala a Edward**—, ni tú—**señala ahora James**—, y mucho menos tú—**me señala**—pueden representar a Diego y a Lizzie, la mayoría de las discusiones familiares son a causa de problemas laborables, así que la representante seré yo, una persona neutral— **finaliza su discurso de lo más contenta al ver que no la rebatimos.

—**Así se habla amiga, los dejaste sin palabras—** acota Jane abrazándola.

—**Nosotras no pelearemos, seremos las asistentes personales de Diego y Lizzie— **menciona Nessie señalando primero a Bella y después a ella.

—**Claro que sí, dado que las asistentes saben todos los secretos y nosotras conocemos los de Lizzie, sólo nos faltan los de Diego y no será difícil, además, así no tienen porqué contárselos a un desconocido— **manifiesta con convicción Bella.

Mi niña sonrojada esconde su cara en mi pecho mientras que a mí, se me escapa una risa al saber que Bella está equivocada, porque hay un secreto que no sabe, y que me encanta.

—**Entonces Maggie y yo, seremos las maquilladoras y peluqueras—**afirma Kate chocando sus manos con Maggie.

—**Sólo quedamos nosotras cuatro. Sin embargo está solucionado, Kim será vuestra entrenadora personal—**señala a nuestra amiga que se levanta y hace una reverencia**—, Irina será vuestra estilista—**la señala y está levanta sus pulgares**—, y Marta junto conmigo nos dedicaremos al tema de publicidad—** sentencia graciosa Jane mientras aplaude dando pequeños saltitos.

—**Sí, contratadas, tendré a las chicas más guapas del campus para mí—** grita eufórico Diego brincando en la silla logrando que nos tronchemos de risa.

—**Mierda chicos, con todas las locuras que hacéis, como narices aprobáis las materias— **niega Stephan con la cabeza simulando molestia.

—**Es de lo más sencillo, somos la sabiduría andante— **responde Diego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—**Y sobre todo la humildad—** se burla Jared llevándose una fulminante mirada de Lizzie.

—**Ni caso pequeña, es todo pura envidia, darían lo que fuera para tenernos en sus clases— **contraataca Diego al mismo tiempo que mi niña y el sacuden sus hombros con las manos, en señal de nos da igual y somos los mejores, consiguiendo que otra vez la mesa estalle en carcajadas.

—**Sinceramente a mí me encantaría que estuvieseis en mi clase—**sonríe fingiendo una enorme tristeza.** —¿Nos interesa cambiar de carrera? Mira que la arquitectura es de lo más interesante—** ofrece Alec poniendo un puchero de perrito abandonado haciendo que las risas aumenten.

La comida sigue entre bromas, comentarios de lo más graciosos y por supuesto con muchas risas, estamos hablando, bueno más bien los chicos se están burlando de como Stephan y Jared consiguieron pasar las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol, cuando siento unas miradas fijas en nosotros, disimuladamente me giro y me encuentro al el trío de arpías acompañadas de la sabandija de Jasper observando a mi niña con odio, así que jalo a mi amor para sentarla en mi regazo, por supuesto no se niega sino que se acurruca en mi pecho.

—**¡Oh chicos! Si no estaba tan lejos, sé que aman y que soy irresistible, pero no había necesidad de que desocuparan el asiento para tenerme más cerca— **dice Diego saltando de inmediato a la silla donde estaba Lizzie.

—**¡Oh mi amado caballero! Es que no puedo estar sin ti—**dice mi niña**—, necesito las risas en mi vida si no me muero—** sonríe con carita angelical, que derrite hasta a la persona más fría.

—**¿Y yo qué?— **pregunto aparentando enfado.

—**Amor, a él lo necesito en mi vida, sin embargo tú, eres mi vida— **musita bajito en mi oído haciendo que mi corazón se hinche de felicidad.

—**Genial ahora soy el bufón— **se queja Diego cruzándose de hombros.

—**Nada de eso, eres el amigo gracioso al que todos aman— **declara Lizzie acariciando con dulzura su cabeza, ocasionando que Diego comience a ronronear como un gato y la mesa entera volvamos a reír.

—**Me voy a poner celoso brujita— **habla Edward poniendo un puchero, que Bella besa de inmediato.

—**Hey, no beses a mi hermana delante de mí— **le regaña Jacob con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Déjalos en paz Jacob Swan o no me vuelves besar— **le reprende Nessie consiguiendo que pierda el color.

—**Cuñado entendiste bien lo que te dije verdad, puedes besar a mi hermanita cuantas veces quieras, después de todo es tu novia—** se retracta Jake ganándose un beso de Nessie.

—**Miedoso—** le grita Emmett, y en un despliegue de madurez Jake le saca la lengua.

**-—Gracias cuñado, sólo esperaba tu permiso para poder hacer esto— **dice Edward cargando a Bella y sentándola en su regazo para plantarla un voraz y apasionado beso no apto para el publico; los silbidos tanto por nuestro grupo como por el resto del comedor no se hacen esperar.

—**Trío venenoso a las diez en punto— **murmura entre dientes James señalando con la cabeza hacia el buffet.

—**Y vienen con su fiel protector— **susurra con coraje Laurent refiriéndose a Jasper.

Me quedo pensando en que tanto miran y están esperando para marcharse hacia su habitual mesa, entonces me fijo en sus "compañeras" mejor dicho sirvientas colocando la mesa como si estás fueran de la realeza, menuda vergüenza.

El momento de la verdad ha llegado, era hora de poner las cosas en claro a esa gentuza; de inmediato me levanto con mi niña en brazos y se la entrego a Diego, quien la recibe con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abre sus brazos.

—**Ven amor mío, sabía que te sería imposible vivir sin mí— **menciona mientras la sienta en su regazo consiguiendo que la enorme mesa estalle al completo en carcajadas.

—**Vuelve pronto— **me susurra mi niña y le guiño el ojo, después miro a Diego para que no la suelte. Ambos sabemos lo impulsiva que es, y no me agradaría que la dijeran alguna estupidez.

—**¿Dónde vas?— **me pregunta Alec al percatarse de mi acción.

—**Tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas— **le contesto sin entrar en detalles, aunque todos saben lo que ocurrió.

—**Voy contigo— **afirman varios chicos de la mesa, entre ellos Thomas.

—**No chicos, vosotros ya tuvisteis vuestra oportunidad, ahora me toca a mí— **sentencio con voz firme.

—**Vaya que sí—** alega Thomas con una sonrisa acariciándose los nudillos.

—**Ahora déjenme a mí, no permitiré que nadie le falte el respeto a Lizzie— **manifiesto con la sangre hirviendo.

—**Wow peke, tu propio caballero de brillante armadura—**se burla James con una sonrisa, que me dice dales caña, a lo que asiento.

—**Mierda, esto sí que no me lo pierdo— **declara Jacob acomodándose mejor en su silla, y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nessie.

—**Ni que lo digas hermano ¿Habrá palomitas de maíz?—**pregunta Emmett asomándose**—. Cualquier espectáculo es mucho mejor con palomitas, da igual sean dulces o saladas— **sonríe travieso marcando sus hoyuelos.

—**Emmett, para ti hasta contar los coches que pasan por la calle, es mejor con palomitas de maíz—** dice Bella ocasionando la risa de todos.

—**¿Necesita un escudero caballero de brillante armadura?— **pregunta Alec situándose a mi lado, sonrió negando con la cabeza.**—Mierda yo que quería verlo desde primera fila— **se queja marchándose a su sitio, donde se deja caer en la silla.

—**Vuelvo enseguida mi niña—** le digo besando su frente.

—**Te espero nene— **susurra besando mi barbilla.

Escucho un suspiro colectivo, me vuelvo y me encuentro a las chicas desparramadas en sus asientos como si estuvieran desmayadas, y a sus parejas abanicándolas.

—**Joder Justin, ahora todas estarán detrás de ti— **apunta Laurent aparentando estar disgustado.

—**Lo siento pero este caballero tiene dueña— **digo guiñándoles el ojo logrando que rompan en carcajadas, oigo susurros por su parte pero los ignoro, tengo unas alimañas que aplastar.

—**Hola capitán— **ronronea Rosalie flirteando conmigo; tanto su voz como sus insinuaciones me provocan nauseas, paso de ella enfocándome en Jasper.

**-—Quiero hablar contigo "amigo"— **digo con una falsa sonrisa.

—**Tú me dirás—** murmura con voz temblorosa y más, cuando de reojo mira a la mesa donde están mis amigos.

—**Solamente quiero dejarte en claro algunos puntos acerca de mi vida privada, qué por cierto no es de tu incumbencia pero como osaste opinar sobre ello, no me queda de otra que ponerte las cartas sobre la mesa—**respiro profundo**—. Punto número uno, según comentaste Rosalie está interesada en mí y deseas que ambos seamos felices. Te explico, por mucho que ella quiera estar conmigo, lamento decirte, que no estoy ni estaré interesado jamás, en una mujer superficial y hueca que se alegra de la desgracia ajena y usa a las personas a su antojo—**mi tono de voz era elevado pero quiero dejar en claro que entre la barbie y yo nunca podrá existir absolutamente nada**—. Vamos con el punto número dos, amo a Lizzie desde la primera vez que la vi, siempre lo he hecho y lo haré, si bien nuestra relación está en un breake, eso no quiere decir que piense en otra persona; sino habido nadie antes que ella, como te atreves a pensar que podrá haber alguien después, es mas, dudo mucho que pueda llegar a existir una mujer que le llegue si quiera a los talones, y mucho menos, que sea capaz de captar mi atención—**ellos sólo me observaban con las caras pálidas principalmente Rosalie**—. Punto número tres, sé que hay alguien más interesado románticamente en mi niña, sin embargo te aclaro, esa persona por mucho que desee estar con Lizzie no puede, porque sabe que ella jamás amará a otra persona que no sea yo, nos pertenecemos y sobre eso no hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿o si? Mi amigo—**Jasper abre los ojos en el momento que me refiero así a Thomas, pues sabe perfectamente bien a quien aludo**—no hagas caras extrañas, mi amigo, mantuvo una charla conmigo y sabes qué, decidió ser feliz con alguien que quiere y lo quiere aceptando la situación, si él que la ama lo admitió, tú que no tienes vela en este entierro no tienes absolutamente nada que opinar—**inhalo aire de nuevo**—. Punto número cuatro, y este espero que tu cerebro lo capte tan bien o más que los anteriores. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene permitido faltarle el respeto a mi niña, es mas, ni siquiera mirarla mal. Sé, todo lo que dijiste anoche, palabras que no pienso repetir porque jamás me referiría a mi Lizzie así, todo lo que dedicaste a Lizzie, Bella y Nessie, voltea a tu lado para que te des cuenta que esas palabras son perfectas para ellas, a las que defiendes—**señalo con la mirada a Rosalie, Alice y Tanya**—. Es una verdadera lástima que por promesas de las que no me interesan para nada los detalles que te haya hecho Alice, creas todas las idioteces que salen por su boca, pensé que eras más inteligente pero obviamente me equivoque; en serio no logro entender que creas lo que te cuentan de Bella, que es tu prima, y la conoces de toda la vida y para colmo te atreves a insultarla sabiendo que ella te ama como a un hermano, mierda si alguien me quisiera como ella te quiere a ti, la protegería y defendería de arpías venenosas malintencionadas, que se mueren de envidia por querer tener lo que ella tiene, pero allá tú, es tu vida y son tus decisiones, sólo te recuerdo que estás cambiando el oro por nada, porque estás...mujeres no valen ni un penique— **finalizo mi discurso esperando que recapacite, pero por su mirada sé que no hay nada que hacer.

—**Justin no sé que te dirían, pero Jasper seguro que no quiso decir...— **comienza a decir Alice pero la callo con la mirada —claro y yo soy Nathan Archibald el actor de Gossip Girl— está se cree que soy tonto.

—**Alice no te metas que para ti también hay. Mira pequeña, jamás en tu vida intentes ni si quiera respirar el mismo aire que Lizzie, Bella y Nessie, lo contaminarías con tu hedor, estás tan podrida por la envidia que das pena, precisas de culpar a otros de tus propios errores y difamar para hacer creer que eres "la buena", "la victima", cómprate una vida y deja de ser una sanguijuela que se alimenta de las vidas ajenas— **ratifico dejándola en claro que sus caritas y palabras nunca me convencerán.

—**A mi hermana no le faltes al respeto Justin, puedes ser el capitán del equipo, además, de gustarme, es mas, te aseguro que soy mucho más mujer que Lizzie y te lo puedo comprobar cuando quieras—** suelta Rosalie, no sé, si en defensa u ofreciéndose como si estuviera en una subasta.

—**Escuchaste lo que dijiste ¿Pensaste al menos las palabras que salieron de tu boca? Para qué pregunto si se la respuesta—**suspiro negando con la cabeza**—No, no porque, no puede pensar alguien que no tenga cerebro; en realidad estás defendiendo a tu hermana o te estás ofreciendo como una mujerzuela, digo porque es confuso; pero te lo aclarare, espero que por lo menos tengas dos neuronas en es cabecita para que lo entiendas. Si le hablo así a tu hermana es porqué ella dio pie a que lo hiciera en el momento que difamó a mi niña y a sus amigas, y créeme en mi cabeza quedaron atoradas muchas palabras que quería decirle, pero que vosotros no tengáis la educación para deteneros, no quiere decir que yo no la tenga. No obstante para que tengáis una idea de lo que pienso sólo recuerden todas las ofensas que han dicho y multiplíquenlas por cien, y eso, es lo que vosotras sois para mí—**inhalo profundo para lo que sigue a continuación**—. Ahora sobre lo que has mencionado de ser más mujer que mi Lizzie, permíteme dudarlo completamente, seguro que tienes muchísima más experiencia que ella y cómo no, si cada uno de los hombres que han estado contigo te han enseñado cosas nuevas. Felicidades estás apunto de hacer tu doctorado—** me expreso esperando que su mente lo haya comprendido.

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— **pregunta Tanya, la hueca mayor.

—**-Es verdad lo siento, su escasez neuronal les impide entender. Permíteme te aclare, si cada hombre con el que ha estado, le hubiera entregado un granito de arena, en este instante el Sahara estaría en una terrible carencia— **le explico como si fuera una niña pequeña, y los rostros de las tres palidecen

—**¡No te permito que les faltes al respeto!-—** exclama indignado Jasper poniéndose frente a mí, con aires de protector.

—**Jasper no puedo faltarles algo que no tienen, si ellas mismas no hacen nada por respetarse, no pueden exigir que los demás lo hagamos...Además, fuisteis vosotros lo que comenzasteis con las ofensas, y te lo repito, no voy a tolerar que de la boca de alguien, me da igual de quién sea, una injuria en contra de las chicas, y mucho menos en contra de Lizzie, porque se las vera conmigo—** aseguro acercándome demostrando que no le tengo nada de miedo.

—**Eres un idiota capitanucho de cuarta, que se deja manipular por ese nido de arpías ¿Quién te asegura que el tiempo que estuvisteis separados, Lizzie no brinco de cama en cama?— **escupe con veneno Jasper, y todo se vuelve rojo en ese momento, y antes de poder procesar la acción mi puño se estrella contra su cara haciéndolo caer como boxeador noqueado.

—**¡Jamás, en tu miserable vida vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi Lizzie!, ¡Ni si quieras te atrevas a mencionar su nombre porque lo manchas con toda la mierda que traes! Esto es nada más una advertencia Jasper, si me entero que sigues calumniando a mi niña o a cualquiera de las chicas, estaré más que encantado de enviarte hacerle una visita al hospital mas cercano, y estarás tan agradecido de estar allí, que querrás quedarte muuucho tiempo— **exclamo furioso pero sin levantar la voz no pretendo montar un escándalo, estoy tan concentrado en calmarme para no zurrarle, que no siento a los chicos del equipo acercarse hasta que Brad se pone a mi lado.

—**Necesita ayuda Capitán—** inquiere sonriendo fanfarronamente Brad, entonces miro hacía atrás, y el resto de los chicos tienen golpeando con el puño la otra mano en claro signo de amenaza.

Somos una gran familia, si te metes con uno, te metes con todos. Sin embargo está es mi guerra.

—**Por el momento no merece la pena chicos, no obstante si escuchan que alguno de ellos o de sus amigos—**señalo con la mirada primero a Jasper y a las tres víboras para luego enfocarla en sus amigos y amigas**—, siguen difamando algo en contra de mi chica o sus amigas tienen barra libre para hacer lo que les plazca, sé de ante mano lo imaginativos que son—** declaro sonriendo al recordar ciertas cosas que han hecho, bueno como diría mi niña, pequeñas travesuritas sin importancia.

—**Amigo ¿Y nosotros qué?— **me pregunta gritando Edward desde la mesa donde todos los chicos están en la misma posición que mis compañeros de equipo.

—**Dejemos las cosas como están, de momento ya han sido advertidos y con suficientes testigos para que después no vayan llorando diciendo que se les ataco sin razón, son conocidos por los que lanzan la piedra y esconden la mano. Sin embargo se acabó, no consentiré ninguna injuria más contra mi niña o mis amigos, en su vida los vuelvan a insultar o tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias, y les aseguro que para nada serán agradables—** garantizo totalmente serio para que vieran que no me estoy tirando ningún farol.

En ese instante me percato que las nuevas amistades de Jasper hacen acto de presencia colocándose en posición de ataque.

—**Jasper y las chicas no están solos "capitán"—**escupe la palabra como ofensa Félix, un idiota que intentó entrar el año pasado en el equipo y por supuesto no lo consiguió. Desde entonces siente un profundo odio por mí**—. Si se atreven a tocar un sólo pelo a las chicas que sepan que tienen quien las defienda—** me mira desafiante esperando que me amedrente, y lo único que recibe de mi parte es una cínica sonrisa.

—**Nunca en mi vida he tocado, ni tocaré a una mujer con intención de lastimarla y mucho menos golpearla, cosa que no se puede decir de alguno de vosotros, pero hay formas y son igual o más efectivas que los golpes— **asevero sin desviar mi mirada de la suya.

—**En tal caso capitán solo prevenirles que si atacan no seremos tan pasivos como para sentarnos a observar—** me asegura Demetri dando un paso al frente como queriendo intimidarme.

Menudo idiota siempre a la sombra de su amigote Félix.

—**Eso jamás lo esperaría, después de todo sois unos caballeros...sería una lucha justa, según vosotros— **manifiesto con aburrimiento.

—**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño capitán— **afirma Royce, él que faltaba.

Nunca más cierto el dicho "Dios los crea y ellos se juntan".

—**Lo mismo va para vosotros, una sola palabra contra mi chica y entonces sabrán quien soy, no seré para nada benévolo a la hora de defenderla— **le aseguro amenazante.

—**Claro con tus compañeros de equipo a tu servicio cualquiera es valiente— **apunta Jasper acomodándose la mandíbula.

—**No recuerdo que alguien del equipo aparte de mí, te haya tocado cuando caíste al suelo—**sonrío burlón para luego cambiar a una expresión dura**—. Jasper me basto y me sobro para defender a la mujer que amo, de ti y de todos los que dicen ser tus amigos— **confirmo retándolo con la mirada.

—**¿La mujer qué amas?—**pregunta Rosalie en un susurro**—¡Ella te dejo!— **exclama indignada.

—**Exacto la mujer que amo, y me puede dejar mil veces que siempre estaré esperando su regreso, porque jamás existirá nadie que se la pueda igualar. Mi Lizzie es única y si no quiere estar conmigo, ten por seguro que tú, serías la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra con quien quisiera estar. Es mas, si no estoy con mi niña, preferiría irme a un monasterio y convertirme en monje, porque para mí, no hay otra mujer por la que valga la pena disfrutar de ser un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra—** revelo viendo como Rosalie y Alice, palidecen al mismo tiempo que su mirada transmite la envidia que sienten al saber que como siguieran así, nadie las amaría incondicionalmente nunca.

—**Te tienen bien cogido por las pelotas—** se ríe Tanya ante su comentario señalándome con su manicura rosa.

—**Y te digo una cosa, me encanta que así sea, porqué estoy en manos de la mejor mujer del mundo, que digo del universo. Una que no usa manipulaciones, ni calumnias, ni chantajes, para tener un hombre a su lado, y que tampoco tiene que andar como un perro callejero arrastrándose para ver que migajas de cariño puede recoger. Mi niña es perfecta, y por ello soy más que feliz de que me tenga agarrado por las pelotas como has mencionado— **le cuento sólo una milésima parte de la maravillosa mujer que es mi amor.

—**Ja, ja, ja, ja—**ríe sarcásticamente María captando mi atención, en realidad ni me he dado cuenta de que esta aquí, al igual que la copia barata de Tanya, Renata, limando sus uñas como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—**¿Algo gracioso?— **cuestiona Tanya enviándole una mirada envenenada.

—**Sí, nunca imagine que el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, le gustara ser un dominado— **contesta como si fuera algo extraño estar enamorado, está chica es tonta.

—**¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?—**suspira mi amigo**—. La chica del capitán es muy linda y encima sabe de fútbol— **comenta Nathan, un compañero del equipo mirando a mi niña y guiñándole ojo.

Todos mis compañeros desde que la conocieron sintieron un gran cariño por ella.

—**¿Y es tan necesario para salir con un jugador de fútbol?—** pregunta Renata devorándose a los chicos con la mirada.

—**Querida, si te interesa salir con un futbolista es indispensable que sepas de que trata el juego. No sólo por ser animadora y poneros esos trajecitos y brincar...nos tendréis a vuestros pies, menuda tontería. Además, gran parte de las animadoras entienden sobre el juego, en cambio hay otras que no saben ni cual es el balón—**sonrío mis compañeros siempre a mi lado **—. Además, ella es perfecta para el capitán, bonita, inteligente, le encantan los deportes y sabe mucho de fútbol. Es la mujer que todo hombre desea tener a su lado— **habla sonriente Jhonny que aprecia mucho a Lizzie, de hecho hemos vistos muchos partidos juntos.

—**Gracias Jhonny—**chilla mi niña**—, te acabas de ganar las cervezas y puede que hasta la pizza— **le sonríe dulcemente.

—**¿Comerás conmigo mientras vemos algún partido?— **pregunta emocionado Jhonny.

—**Claro que sí, además te reto haber quien es capaz de comer más pizza— **le contesta mi niña con una maravillosa sonrisa que ilumina toda la cafetería; mi corazón se hincha de alegría al notar que toda esta mierda no la está afectando.

—**Celulítica— **escupe Rosalie ocultándolo como si tuviera tos; encima cobarde.

—**Mierda Jhonny, yo también quiero pizza y cervezas para el próximo partido, además con Lizzie y las chicas es más divertido porque no se andan quejando y comiendo hierba como los conejos—** le grita divertido Stephan desde la mesa haciéndonos a reír a todos.

—**Entendí perfectamente lo que dijiste Rosalie, y debo decirte que mi niña tiene de celulitis lo que tu de cerebro...o sea nada— **aclaro.

—**Por favor, antes de que te des cuenta con todas las porquerías que ingiere estará gorda y fofa— **insiste Alice mirando con asco a las chicas.

—**La amaría exactamente de la misma manera, tenga el físico que tenga, cosa que no puedo decir de vosotras. Mi niña es bella por dentro y por fuera, sin embargo les aseguro que amo más su belleza interior, su pureza y nobleza. En cambio ustedes señoritas, lo único que poseen es su físico, algo que no es suficiente, porque por dentro están podridas de envidia, odio, rencor, y vanidad, y por mucho que mi amor engordara ¿Cómo dijiste Alice? Así gorda y fofa, valdría su peso en oro comparada con vosotras— **refuto cansado de sus tonterías.

—**Justin, te estas pasando de la raya—** me avisa Jasper que esta rojo de coraje y con sus puños y dientes apretados, pero manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. ¿Pasándome de la raya?, ¿A caso no se acuerda de como trato a las chicas ayer? Será imbécil.

—**¿En qué aspecto?— **pregunto haciéndome el inocente.

—**En que no paras de insultar a las chicas— **murmura Jasper entre dientes pasando del rojo al morado y viceversa, parece que le va a dar algo en cualquier momento.

—**¿Yo?—**cuestiono aparentando no saber de lo que habla**—. Jamás le faltaría el respeto a una mujer, injuriándolas o diciéndolas palabras malsonantes, si te pones ha recapitular todo lo que anteriormente he mencionado, te darás cuenta que lo único que he hecho es defender a la mujer que amo y dejar bien claro que preferiría morir solo y célibe que estar con una mujer superficial— **termino de decir encogiéndome de hombros.

—**Vamos hombre, deja de mentir, no has parado de llamarlas huecas, zorras, envidiosas, mentirosas y no sé que más. Eso de toda la vida son insultos— **declara Santiago, otro de los nuevos amigos de Jasper, al menos este es buena persona y no va de prepotente, lo malo son sus amistades.

—**Perdón—**digo con ironía**—. Sólo quise constatar los hechos y explicar ciertos puntos, y como ha eso he venido aclaro antes de volver con mi niña y dejar de perder el tiempo con vosotros—**inhalo profundamente**—. Jasper, que sea la última vez que insultas a mi niña o cualquiera de las chicas o te las veras conmigo, el golpe que te di, tómalo como una pequeña advertencia de lo que puede pasar, ah y si cualquiera de mis compañeros te parte la cara no eches la culpa a las chicas o a mí, será por tu estupidez y por no pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hablar de ellas, sea bueno o malo. Alice, por favor cómprate una vida y deja de estar entrometiéndote en las ajenas, en serio deja a Lizzie y a las chicas fuera de tu veneno o se te puede volver, y sabrás lo que es probar de tu propia medicina. Y Rosalie por favor, no digas, ni si siquiera insinúes que existe la más mínima posibilidad del algo entre nosotros, eso sería como querer remover agua con aceite. Yo solo amo y amaré a mi niña, así que no pierdas tu tiempo, ni nos hagas perder el nuestro teniendo que aclarar que eso sólo existe en tu imaginación—** repito mis palabras por última vez o al menos eso espero.

—**No entiendo porque demonios la defiendes tanto, yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ti mientras que esa no te da ni la hora, y allí vas, tras ella como un perrito— **murmura llena de rabia Rosalie.

—**¿Estás segura de ello?—**le pregunto enarcando una ceja**—. Rosalie, cómo te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir por un décima vez, le pertenezco a ella, estemos o no en una relación, y no puedas afirmar o negar algo simplemente porque no estas las 24 horas de los siete días de la semana con nosotros. Limítate a opinar sobre las cosas que tengas certeza absoluta, si no muérdete la lengua—**reitero aburrido**—. En serio espero que hayan comprendido la advertencia y que no la echen en saco roto; ahora me marcho, mi amor, me espera—**observo a Gianna que ha estado de lo más incomoda con todo esto, le sonrío y ella me devuelve una triste sonrisa**—. Gianna, en nuestra mesa hay un lugar para ti ¿Vamos?— **ofrezco ganándome una sincera y agradecida sonrisa de su parte mientras se acerca a mí; estiro mi brazo invitándola a que se agarre lo que hace de inmediato, los chicos en la mesa no paran de silbar y vitorear.

—**Capitán no vemos más tarde, y acuérdate que estamos para lo que necesites— **menciona Brad palmeando mi hombro.

—**Gracias por todo chicos— **les agradezco sonriente.

—**Somos una gran familia capitán, siempre protegiéndonos y cuidándonos—** declara Nathan antes de que se retiren de nuevo a su mesa; cuentos con unos magníficos amigos y compañeros.

—**Te traigo a tu chica amigo—** le digo a Thomas sonriente una vez llegamos a la mesa.

—**Gracias, pensé que tendría que ir por ella—** me responde rodeándola con su brazo.

—**Gracias por todo Justin— **me dice Gianna apenada.

—**Por nada amiga— **declaro extendiendo mi mano y ella la estrecha con gusto; siento un cálido y familiar cuerpecito rodearme.

—**Eres el mejor nene—**menciona acercándose a mi oído**—. Muero por besarte— **susurra haciéndome estremecer.

—**Todo por ti amor—** musito en su oído para luego besar su frente, y como es costumbre ella me besa en la barbilla.

—**Definitivamente me hicieron falta las palomitas, el espectáculo estuvo super— **asegura Emmett chocando su puño con el mío.

—**Y lo mejor de todo, gratis, en vivo y a todo color. Ese derechazo fue de repetición amigo—** alaba Laurent haciendo mímica como si lanzase el puñetazo.

—**Se fijaron en las caras de todos, las barbies parecían que explotarían y los chicos parecían que querían saltar encima de Justin—**relata Jake con ojos brillantes**—. Estaba apunto de ir ayudarte— **ríe abrazando a Nessie.

—**Lo más gracioso de todo fue cuando se acercaron los del equipo, perdieron el color, es mas, creí que se desmayarían— **dice Alec entre risas.

Me siento en mi lugar de nuevo, colocando a mi niña en mi regazo donde rápidamente se acomoda recostando su cabeza en el hueco de mi barbilla.

—**A mí, lo que más me gusto, es que en ningún momento les gritaste sino que te mantuviste en calma y arrasaste con todos— **me felicita Bella.

—**Gracias, es lo menos que podía hacer, tenía que dejar las cosas claras por si se les ocurría regar el rumor de que podía haber algo entre Rosalie y yo— **declaro moviendo mi cuerpo simulando tener escalofríos, logrando que todos rían.

—**Eres mi ídolo amigo—**sonríe Edward con malicia**—, mira que voltear todas sus palabras de modo que ellas fueran las que salieran insultadas. Gracias por defender a mi brujita y a las chicas— **me guiña el ojo en signo de camaradería.

—**Nada que agradecer Ed, sabes lo que significa para mí y es lo menos que podía hacer— **confirmo acariciando el cabello de mi niña.

—**De verdad amigo, lo que sucedió es digno de ver en repetición, sobre todo las caras de las chicas cuando volcabas las palabras que decían en su contra— **afirma James con mirada soñadora.

—**Yo sé, de uno, que en su móvil tiene guardado todo, desde el principio hasta el final— **asevera sonriendo Diego al mismo tiempo que mece su móvil frente a nosotros.

—**¡A qué estás esperando! ¡Quiero verlo otra vez!— **exclama entusiasmada Nessie mientras aplaude.

—**Ahora si podrá haber palomitas— **ratifica Emmett brincando como un niño.

—**Lo siento señores, pero para poder disfrutar de está producción de tan alta calidad y con un actor de gran categoría, deberán primero abonar su ticket— **anuncia sonriente Diego antes de guardarse rápidamente el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—**Dinos de una maldita vez, qué es lo que quieres para que podamos verlo de nuevo— **exige Kevin con el ceño fruncido.

—**Primero he de hablar con mi socia—**sonríe mirando a Lizzie**—, para ver cual es la oferta que más nos interesa— **comenta Diego encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Tenéis hasta mañana a la hora del almuerzo para entregarnos vuestras propuestas— **añade mi niña chocando sus manos con Diego.

—**Con lo mucho que os queremos y los perversos que sois con nosotros— **protesta Emmett poniendo un puchero al mismo tiempo que recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Marta.

—**Wow el osito está mimoso—** se burla Jared.

—**Tranquilo hermano oso, que hoy tendrás a tu perrito— **recuerda Jacob logrando que rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Cielos—**dice Bella de golpe recostándose sobre el pecho de Edward**—¿Era hoy cuándo íbamos a ir por el perro?—**pregunta y todos asentimos**—. Mierda, pues creo no poder ir, los profesores nos han puesto muchos deberes parecen que no quieren perder el tiempo, chicos lo siento pero me es imposible ir ayudaros con la mudanza y menos ir a comprar el perro—** nos sonríe con disculpa.

—**A nosotras también—**dice Nessie señalando a Kate y luego a ella**—. Ni que lleváramos dos semanas de clases, está noche me tendré que quedar hasta las tantas—** suspira enojada.

—**Amor, si quieres puedo ir ayudarte así terminaremos pronto y luego vamos hacer la mudanza—**sonríe poniendo un dedo en los labios de Bella antes de que hablara**—. Antes de que empieces a protestar pensando que tendré tarea que hacer, te informo de que lo único que hemos hecho ha sido repasar lo del año pasado y ver el temario nuevo, y seguro que en las próximas dos clases será lo mismo, además, una de ellas me toca con Justin—**mi niña le mira sorprendida**—. Este año compartimos tres clases— **explica Edward depositando un beso en el cuello de Bella.

—**¿Cómo es que tienen clases juntos?—** me pregunta curiosa mi niña.

—**Porqué hay tres asignaturas, que son obligatorias para ambas carreras— **le aclaro antes de besar sus cabellos.

—**Menuda suerte Bella, tienes ayuda—** dice Nessie poniendo un puchero, que derrite a Jake.

—**Cariño no te preocupes que te echaré una mano así terminaremos rápido— **le comunica Jake consiguiendo que Nessie sonría y bese sus labios dulcemente.

—**Chicos, me queda bastante por recoger, mejor quedemos a una hora en concreto y así podrán realizar sus actividades tranquilamente— **sugiero, no quiero que dejen de lado sus obligaciones.

—**Tengo una idea—**suelta de repente Edward. **—¿Qué les parece que quedemos a las cinco en el apartamento de Justin?— **propone y los chicos de la fraternidad asienten en acuerdo.

—**Nosotros no tenemos nada de tarea, hemos conocido a los profesores y hemos estado comentando lo que será el temario de este año, si quieres puedo ir ayudarte a embalar—**se ofrece mi niña**—, más tarde me será imposible echarles una mano, tengo cita con Arizona, mi psicóloga— **sonríe dando un trago al café, que ha comprando mientras que yo, hablaba con Jasper y compañía.

—**Brujita, entonces quedamos a las cinco en el apartamento de Justin y de allí nos vamos al psicólogo—** declara mi amigo siempre preocupado y cuidando a su hermanita.

—**Vampirito está vez no será necesario, Arizona me pidió tener una sesión a solas— **anuncia mi niña con tristeza en sus ojos, y la abrazo más fuerte.

—**Y si necesitas qué este a tu lado cuándo salgas— **inquiere Edward preocupado.

—**Relájate vampirito, te prometo que si no me siento bien, no conduciré y te haré una llamada para que me vengas a buscar— **le dice sonriendo dulcemente

—**Puedes telefonearme a mí también amor, no importa la hora que sea siempre estaré para ti—** le susurro al oído para luego besar su cabeza.

—**Peke cuenta con nosotros para lo que precises—** se apresura a hablar James, que quiere a mi niña como si fuera su propia hermana.

—**Tranquilos chicos, estaré bien, no tenéis nada de que preocuparos—** menciona brindándonos una preciosa sonrisa y besa mi mejilla antes de incorporarse para darle un beso y un abrazo a su hermano, dando por zanjado el asunto.

El almuerzo continua con conversaciones de todo tipo en la que las risas y bromas no faltan. Quedando diez minutos para que terminase nuestra hora y media de receso, tomo la mano de mi niña y nos despedimos del resto antes de acompañarla a clase, ya que Diego no acudirá por el compromiso que tiene.

—**A las cinco donde Justin— **grita Edward sobre el barullo de la cafetería.

—**Siiii—** chillamos a coro antes de retomar cada uno su rumbo.

Durante el camino hacia su siguiente clase, mi niña no para de lanzarme miradas cómplices a las cuales sonrío abiertamente, me siento tan dichoso que mi mente vaga a la noche anterior y a está mañana, tan sumergido estoy en mis recuerdos que no me entero de nada hasta que siento un fuerte tirón de mi mano y un empujón que pega mi espalda a la pared ¿Dentro del cuarto de limpieza? Antes de poder preguntar que sucede los brazos de mi niña están rodeando mi cuello y su boca sobre la mía sorprendiéndome, pero rápidamente respondo su beso con la misma intensidad mientras mis brazos rodean su pequeña cintura pegándola lo más posible a mí, nuestras bocas danzan en una sincronía única, el sabor de su lengua en la mía es de los más embriagador y delicioso, sus manos se meten por el cuello de mi camisa tocando mi piel y mis manos se introducen bajo su camiseta tocando su tersa y suave piel; el beso comienza a volverse más demandante, más voraz, deseándome quedar así para siempre, pero por desgracia la necesidad de respirar se hace indispensable y nos obliga a separarnos lo necesario para seguir disfrutando de dulces, suaves, y pequeños besos; no puedo evitar morder su labio inferior antes de besarla apasionadamente de nuevo, me siento en las nubes, hace tanto tiempo que no me siento tan vivo, tan feliz...al separarnos ella suelta una risita nerviosa.

—**¿Qué ocurre amor?— **musito abrazándola y mi niña esconde su rostro en mi pecho

—**Nunca me creí capaz de hacer algo así— **susurra haciéndome sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo al reírse.

—**Me encanto que lo hicieras, desde que te vi entrar en la cafetería he querido hacerlo—**beso su cabello**—. Gracias por cumplir mi deseo— **menciono levantando su rostro para besar sus cálidos y carnosos labios.

—**Estaba deseando besarte, no podía, ni quería aguantar más tiempo—**suspira**—. Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo—** confiesa acariciando mi pelo.

—**También te amo mi niña, eres mi vida ahora y siempre—** digo acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente.

—**Es hora de ir a clase— **declara mi niña mirándome con picardía.

—**Creo que sí—**menciono con pesar mientras me asomo para comprobar que no hay nadie por los pasillos, no quiero que mi niña pase vergüenza**—. Bien podemos salir sin problemas— **sonrío antes de besarla de nuevo, luego de volver a comprobar que el pasillo sigue vació, tomo la mano de mi niña y riendo salimos abrazados rumbo a su clase.

Al llegar a su clase nos encontramos con la puerta cerrada, mi niña da unos tímidos toques y la áspera voz del profesor responde con un adelante.

—**No son horas de llegar señorita Masen— **manifiesta enojado el profesor una vez mi niña hace acto de presencia.

—**Lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder—** contesta mi niña con un lindo puchero, que es tan irresistible que hasta el profesor cae bajo su hechizo.

—**Esta bien señorita Masen, pero que sea la última vez, tome asiento y que uno de sus compañeros le ponga al tanto por donde íbamos— **le ordena el profesor, disimuladamente mi niña se gira y me da un guiño, que respondo rápidamente antes de atravesar el campus corriendo velozmente para llegar a mi clase.

Gracias a que corro bastante rápido consigo llegar a tiempo, lo malo es que me encuentro bastante fatigado.

En cuanto entro al salón lo primero que veo es a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, mierda, no me acordaba que está clase la comparto con él; me señala la silla vacía a su lado, mierda, seguro me va interrogar.

—**¿Qué sucedió amigo? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?— **me pregunta con doble intención una vez me siento a su lado.

—**Al venir me encontré con el entrador, que me retuvo durante varios minutos, así que no me quedo de otra que echar a correr para poder llegar a tiempo— **digo intentando parecer indiferente para que se creyera mi patética excusa.

—**Ah, pues debiste chocar con algo o alguien, ya que traes los labios hinchados— **me dice enarcando una ceja.

—**No tengo idea de que hablas, será a causa de la carrera que me metí— **declaro mientras hago que busco algo en la mochila.

—**No te preocupes hermano, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo— **menciona divertido guiñándome el ojo de manera cómplice.

—**No sé de que hablas— **respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

En ese momento el profesor se gira llamando nuestra atención sobre lo escrito en la pizarra, uff de la que me salve. El resto de la clase se pasa volando, nos despedimos con un, _"luego nos vemos"_ y sonrisas burlonas por su parte antes de poner rumbo a mi siguiente clase, pero antes de llegar soy interceptado en el pasillo por uno de mis compañeros, el cual me informa que el profesor no ha venido y que tenemos la hora y media libre, así que aprovecho para ir a mi apartamento y comenzar a embalar.

Una hora y cuarto más tarde tengo más de la mitad de mis pertinencias recogidas en varias cajas, y casi toda la ropa guardada en varias maletas, pero no puedo seguir ya que tengo que pasar a buscar a mi niña, y eso es lo primordial.

Cinco minutos más tarde me encuentro estacionando justo enfrente de su facultad, no me da tiempo a entrar a buscarla, ya que mi niña llega antes a mi encuentro abrazándome firmemente.

—**Te eche mucho de menos— **susurra inhalando fuerte mi aroma.

—**También te extrañe amor, no te imaginas cuanto— **musito besando su cabello.

—**Vamos por mi coche por favor, lo necesito para ir con Arizona— **dice separándose un poco para unir nuestras miradas.

—**Claro mi niña, sube— **contesto girándome para que se suba a mi espalda, y ella sin dudarlo trepa de un salto y caminamos así hasta el coche escuchando su risa, que es un canto celestial para mis oídos, la dejo apoyada sobre el capo del coche mientras abro las puertas.

—**Nene, pero si no te gusta que nadie se recuesta en el— **me recuerda sonriendo confundida.

—**Sólo puedes hacerlo tú amor, de hecho debo hacerte una foto en el— **le digo con un guiño tomando su mano para ayudarla a subir.

Como tiene la capota puesta aprovecho para besar sus labios rápidamente mientras abrocho su cinturón.

—**¿Lista?— **pregunto sonriendo una vez entro en el coche y me pongo el cinturón.

—**Contigo siempre—** me responde haciendo latir mi corazón desenfrenadamente mientras arranco el coche para dirigirnos al apartamento, al cual no tardamos nada en llegar; de hecho los chicos ya están allí, lo saludamos y mi niña sube rápidamente las escaleras.

—**Mucha prisa brujita— **chilla riendo Edward cuando la ve correr hacia su cuarto.

—**Demasiada, recuerda que tenemos que embalar bastante antes de las cinco—** le grita de vuelta desde su cuarto.

—**¿A esa hora es tu cita verdad?—** pregunta gritando de nuevo Edward, y todos reímos por la charla que están teniendo a gritos.

—**A las cinco y media. En cuanto lleguen me voy— **dice mi niña bajando las escaleras con ropa más cómoda y una mochila.

—**Se muda Justin o tú—** comenta pícaro Jacob, quien se gana una colleja de Bella.

—**El que se muda es Justin, sin embargo no iré a la cita con mi psicóloga con estas mallas y con está vieja camiseta, llevo ropa para cambiarme— **le explica como si fuera un niño.

—**Y por qué no te vas lista desde aquí—** inquiere consiguiendo que todos le diésemos una mirada de ¿Eres tonto? Te lo acaba de explicar.

—**En serio Jake no te juntes más con Emmett, que ya se te está pegando la tontería— **declara Edward logrando que rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Cariño veras—**le aclara Nessie como si estuviera hablando con un bebé**—, si se lleva la ropa para su cita puesta, se le ensuciará toda al mover las cajas y guardar las cosas, es por eso que la ropa que lleva ahora es más vieja y cómoda para trabajar— **le sonríe acariciando su cabello.

—**Ah, vale ya entendí— **afirma sonriendo al mismo tiempo que asiente con la cabeza.

—**Chicas, os llamo nada más salir para que estéis listas cuando venga a recogeros—**les dice mi niña abrazándolas**—adiós lobito—**sonríe a Jake**—te quiero vampirito— **agrega antes de tirarles un beso volado y salir por la puerta.

—**Hasta luego chicos—** me despido en general para luego seguir a mi Lizzie hasta su coche, donde caballerosamente le abro la puerta, una vez entra cierro su puerta y me dirijo hasta mi coche antes de ponernos rumbo a la residencia de estudiantes.

Una vez llegamos a mi apartamento en la residencia, mi niña se quedo asombrada al ver la cantidad de cajas que hay apiladas con la mayoría de mis cosas.

—**¿Tenías prisa?— **pregunta con una traviesa sonrisa pegándose a mí.

—**Sí, por estar contigo—** digo abrazándola.

—**Creo que deberíamos embalar—** dice con los ojos brillantes como un niño que planea una travesura.

—**Y lo haremos—**acerco mis labios a los suyos**—, después— **susurro antes de estampar mis labios con los suyos en un beso de lo más apasionado. Su boca se abre dándome acceso, en el momento que nuestras lenguas se encuentran una lucha comienza, no por dominar, más bien por saborear, su sabor es embriagador, único y amo sentirlo, sus labios son mi más grande adicción puedo pasar pegado a ellos siempre.

—**¿Esto es lo que haremos?— **cuestiona picara apretándose más a mí.

—**Todo el tiempo que tú quieras—** declaro sonriente apenas nos separamos unos segundos antes de volver a su boca está vez besándola sin tregua alguna. Nuestras lenguas exploran cada rincón de nuestras bocas sin dejar de saborear y acariciar un solo recoveco de ella, cada caricia, cada beso, cada toque, logran que nuestros cuerpos vuelvan a sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones dormidas, pero no olvidadas.

—**Justin...nene...no pares...por...favor— **consigue hablar entre besos.

—**No te imaginas todo lo que te he extrañado, y no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito— **confieso contra la piel de su cuello mientras lo beso.

Sus brazos van a mi cuello del que se cuelga sin distanciarnos un milímetro, la alzo en brazos sujetándola por su magnifico trasero y sus piernas se enrollan en mi cintura haciéndonos sentir el placentero roce de nuestros sexos; con ella en brazos comienzo andar acariciando con una mano toda su espalda y con la otra posada aún en su trasero

Nada más sentarla en el posabrazos del sofá me situó entre sus piernas besando y mordiendo su cuello dulcemente, sus labios regresan en busca de los míos, su sabor y cercanía me hacen arder de pasión por ella, deseo amarla, poseerla, no he estado con nadie desde que terminamos y no sentí nunca la necesidad de estarlo, pero con mi niña aquí, su olor, su calor, su sabor, me hacen perder la cordura; sus manos siguen enredadas en mi cuello acariciando y dando pequeños y suaves tirones de pelo haciéndome estremecer por completo, mis manos acarician la piel de su cintura tibia y suave. Si muriera en este momento seria feliz por haber tenido de nuevo a mi niña entre mis brazos. De pronto separa sus labios de los míos.

—**¡No!—**exclamaconectando nuestras miradas y rápidamente retiro mis manos de su piel, sin embargo vuelve a tomar mis manos para colocarlas de nuevo en su cintura, logrando que la mire confundido**—. No pienses en eso—**enarco una ceja sin comprender**—. Casi puedo leer tu mente diciendo "puedo morir feliz" te conozco demasiado bien nene, y esto es sólo el principio— **musita pegándose más y creando una maravillosa fricción entre nuestros sexos haciéndome soltar un gemido. Mi niña me va a matar.

—**Amor, no podría morirme cuando tengo tanto que vivir contigo— **declaro besando la parte sensible de su cuello, recibiendo un delicioso gemido de su boca.

—**Oh...nene...oh...— **dice echando su cuello hacia atrás para darme mejor acceso.

—**Te amo tanto mi niña— **susurro en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—**Quiero sentirte amor— **musita acariciando mi pecho hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa desabrochándolos rápidamente para quitármela; seguido baja lentamente sus manos por mi pecho volviendo a subir hasta mi cuello para atraerme con necesidad a su rostro, y unir nuestros labios en profundo y apasionado beso.

—**Necesito sentir tu piel amor— **susurro en su cuello notando como se estremece.

Mis manos acarician codiciosamente sus costados hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta haciéndola desaparecer al mismo tiempo que mis labios atrapan los suyos devorándonos mutuamente; las manos de mi niña bajan palpando cada parte de mi pecho, deteniéndose a dar pequeñas caricias justo debajo de mi vientre logrando que mis jadeos se escuchen por toda la habitación.

—**Ahh...mi niña...me...vas...a matar...haciéndome eso—**musito en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja**—. Sabes que me fascina— **jadeo.

—**Me encanta poderte hacer todo lo que te enciende— **susurra mordiendo mi labio y tirando de el de manera sensual, consiguiendo que mi miembro crezca más si es posible.

Mis manos rápidas y concisas acaricia toda su piel hasta llegar a su sujetador del que en un segundo se deshacen, roce sus pechos suavemente logrando que sus pezones se endurezcan con el toque de mis dedos; en un movimiento involuntario la espalda de mi niña se arquea obligándome a tumbarla en el sofá e invitándome a su cuerpo, lo que aprovecho sin dudar recorriéndolo con mis besos, mi niña no para de gemir, enreda sus dedos en mi pelo dándole pequeños tirones al mismo tiempo que me empuja mi cabeza contra sus senos, que no los dejo ni un segundo, el derecho lo estoy torturando con mi boca dándole pequeñas lamidas al rededor de su pezón para luego chuparlo con ganas dejando que mi lengua jugara, mientras que el izquierdo no para de recibir suaves caricias y pequeños tirones en su pezón.

—**Just...tin...ahhh...por favor— **me suplica, pero quiero saborearla lentamente, hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, y pretendo hacerla disfrutar al máximo.

—**¿Por favor qué mi niña?—** pregunto mordiendo su otro pezón, tirando delicadamente de el, para luego levantar mi vista y deleitarme con la belleza de mi mujer**—. Eres preciosa amor— **digo antes de atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso, donde nuestras lenguas danzan al unísono disfrutando de cada rincón de nuestras bocas.

Con un pequeños besos me voy separando de sus labios para depositar tiernos besos por sus mejillas, bajando a su barbilla, y sigo hasta su cuello, donde me entretengo regalándole pequeños mordiscos y besos para después retomar mi camino de besos, por sus hombros, clavícula, sus preciosos y redondos pechos, entreteniéndome lamiéndolos, chupándolos, y acariciándolos, notando como mi niña se retuerce de placer; de su boca salen incoherencias, y sus deliciosos gemidos, que son música celestial para mis oídos: sigo con mi recorrido bajando lentamente, besando y mordiendo, cada trozo de su cálida y suave piel hasta llegar al borde su pantalón, del cual mis manos se deshacen rápidamente dejándola solo con un diminuto tanga color lavanda, que me pide a gritos que lo arranque; mi niña gime y respira con dificultad mientras sus manos se dedican a recorrer mi espalda con suavidad, haciendo que levante mi mirada para observar a mi hermosa mujer, que me regla un traviesa y excitada sonrisa.

—**Sé lo que quieres— **afirma coqueta mirándome con ojos llenos de amor.

—**¿Y qué es?—** pregunto pasando mis dedos por el borde su tanga.

—**¡Arráncalo!— **exclama excitada al notar las yemas de mis dedos acariciar su intimidad por encima del tanga.

No hace falta que lo repita, llevo mis dientes al lugar exacto y de un tirón están fuera de su cuerpo.

—**Mi Lizzie eres preciosa—-** musito antes de atacar sus labios en un beso ansioso y pasional; su lengua y la mía inician una lucha enzarzada de la cual salgo vencedor, mientras mis manos tocan y rozan cada parte de su piel haciéndola vibrar con mis caricias.

En el momento que nuestras bocas se separan comienzo el recorrido hacía mi destino final, bajando lentamente por su cuello con un reguero de besos, muerdo delicadamente el hueso de su clavícula ganándome un maravilloso gemido, sigo mi camino hacia sus magníficos redondos y rosados pechos, que tanto amo, devorándolos con mi boca y acariciándolos con mis manos, sigo descendiendo por su terso vientre, el cual beso con adoración —algún día susurro— imaginándolo redondeado, se verá más que hermosa cuando llegue el momento; no me detengo a pensar, mi meta está cerca, puedo olerla, casi puedo sentir su sabor, sigo más y más abajo sin dejar de besar su piel; separo sus piernas y veo el brillo de su excitación, paso mi nariz recorriéndolo y sintiendo el calor que emana; mis labios dan pequeños besos consiguiendo que mi niña gima cada vez más alto, y entre gemidos suelte un lloriqueo de desesperación; de inmediato mi lengua alcanza ese punto húmedo y caliente ganándome un grito de placer por su parte, mi lengua no para de lamer, succionar y chupar, notando como mi niña se humedece cada vez más, así que con mi lengua comienzo hacer pequeños círculos, sus manos se coloca en mi pelo dándome pequeños tirones empujándome contra ella; introduzco uno de mis dedos en su interior moviéndolo sincronizadamente con mi lengua, no tardo en introducir otro dedo escuchando los gemidos de mi niña, y como su cuerpo se retuerce de placer, no le doy tregua ninguna mis dedos entran y salen de ella al mismo tiempo que mi lengua no para de lamer, chupar, y succionar; cuando noto que esta a punto de venirse disminuyo el ritmo, y un gruñido se escapa de su labios.

—**Por favor...nene...por favor— **suplica casi sin aliento.

—**Dime amor— **susurro sobre su intimidad, y la vibración de mi voz la hace retorcerse.

—**Más...amor...más...— **implora moviendo sus caderas y empujando mi cabeza contra su intimidad, accedo a su pedido aumentando el ritmo e introduciendo un tercer dedo haciendo movimientos circulares al mismo tiempo que mi lengua lame, succiona, y da pequeños mordisquitos, siento como su cuerpo se convulsiona hasta explotar en un delicioso orgasmo, el cual disfruto saboreando y limpiando todos su fluidos para luego incorporarme y contemplar su rostro; es una imagen tan hermosa, que ni el mejor pintor sería capaz de plasmar; sus ojos cerrados, una maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios, su sedoso cabello revuelto, su piel sudorosa y rosada...

—**¿Qué haces amor?— **susurra extasiada y con una hermosa sonrisa.

—**Disfruto contemplado a la mujer más maravillosa, preciosa, y fascinante, del firmamento—** declaro acariciando su mejilla.

—**Ahora, es mi turno de deleitarme con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo—** dice con una sonrisa levantándose de un salto y lanzándose a mis brazos.

—**Sabes que soy todo tuyo amor, y puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees— **susurro besando dulcemente sus labios.

—**¿En serio?—** pregunta sonriente con voz picara.

—**Completamente amor— **digo besando de nuevo sus deliciosos labios.

Mi niña me empuja hacía atrás dejándome semiacostado en el sofá, con una traviesa sonrisa sube gateando hasta ponerse ahorcajadas sobre mí, juntando nuestros desnudos torsos haciéndome estremecer.

Sus pequeñas manos acarician suavemente mi pecho subiendo bajando por mi estomago hasta el borde de mis jeans, para subir de nuevo lentamente tocando mis abdominales al mismo tiempo su boca esta devorando pausadamente mi cuello logrando hacerme gemir fuertemente.

—**Amo el sabor de tu piel, no tienes idea cuanto deseaba poder recorrer tu cuerpo con mis besos— **susurra sensual antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego descender con sus besos por mi cuello, mientras sus manos no paran de recorrer mi pecho con sus caricias.

—**Amor...por...favor— **suplico; lame mis labios antes de adentrarse con pasión en mi boca para que nuestras lenguas dancen al unísono degustando cada rincón de nuestras bocas.

—**Despacio nene quiero** **saborearte enterito— **susurra besando mi mandíbula y bajando hasta mi cuello, donde me da unos pequeños mordiscos volviéndome más loco de lo que estoy. Sigue su recorrido de besos por mi pecho entreteniéndose en mis pezones, lamiéndolos, mientras sus manos no dejan de acariciar todo mi torso.

—**Mi niña...me...estás...ahh— **intento hablar, pero mi voz se atora en mi garganta haciéndome gemir intensamente, cuando con un movimiento sus manos están dentro de mis pantalones acariciando mi miembro.

—**Dime nene—**sonríe sobre mis labios sin dejar de acariciar mi miembro con sus delicadas manos**—. Este es mi destino amor, pero quiero disfrutar de todo esto—**musita acariciando con su otra mano mi abdomen y pecho, el cuello y mis labios**—, antes de llegar al postre— **sonríe.

Mierda sólo con sus palabras va a provocar que me venga.

Comienza su tortuoso recorrido bajando lentamente, y sus pequeñas manos, y su lengua dejan mil y una sensaciones en mi piel, poniéndola de gallina; su boca esta en mi abdomen mientras que sus manos desabotonan mis jeans, levanto mis caderas para que saque mis pantalones, que gracias al cielo los saca junto con mis boxers; mi miembro salta feliz al verse liberado; mi niña se lame sensualmente sus labios al observar la gota preseminal que marca mi nivel de excitación. Mierda es una imagen tan erótica. Se arrodilla entre mis piernas, mi respiración se acelera de anticipación, y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos va descendiendo poco a poco hasta que sus suaves manos acarician mi miembro de arriba abajo con movimientos suaves y constantes, llevándome a la locura.

—**Cielos nene…no recordaba que fueras tan enorme—** dice antes de besar la punta de mi pene, no puedo responder, su boca y sus caricias, me tienen perdido.

En el momento que introduce mi miembro en su boca empezando a succionarlo de arriba abajo, y de abajo arriba, al mismo tiempo que aprieta mis testículos sin darme tregua, hace que perdiera el control y agarre su pelo, estoy que me derrito de placer y apunto de estallar en un orgasmo arrebatador, y la imagen ante mi es tan erótica, que no hay palabras para describir todas las emociones que recorren mi cuerpo, mientras mi niña me sigue devorando.

—**Amor...—**susurro sin aliento**—princesa...me vuelves loco...no creo que...— **pero antes de poder terminar de hablar succiona fuerte rebasando mi límite, haciéndome explotar en mil pedazos corriéndome en su boca mientras grito su nombre; mi niña limpia todo con su lengua sin dejar perder ni una gota, seguido sube hasta mis labios fundiéndonos en dulce y tierno beso lleno de amor, al separarnos ambos sonreímos satisfechos y mi niña recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

—**Te amo— **susurro cuando encuentro mi voz, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

—**También te amo, amor—** dice dejando un beso en mi pecho.

—**Creo que debemos empezar a llenar algunas cajas—** sugiere sonriente mi niña.

—**Tienes toda la razón, pero no quiero— **contesto agachándome para unir nuestros labios en un beso, que pensé fuera puro, pero la proximidad y la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos lo convierten en uno pasional y demandante, tanto que sus manos como las mías comienzan su tan conocido y amado recorrido.

Estoy apunto de girarnos, cuando el sonido del teléfono nos hace pegar un salto, cayéndonos del sofá, quedando yo abajo y dándome un fuerte golpe en el trasero. Ambos reímos a carcajadas y como puedo extiendo la mano tomando el teléfono.

—**Dígame— **respondo agitado a causa de las risas.

—**¡Hijo!—-** exclama mi madre al otro lado de la línea.

—**He...hola mamá— **titubeo, es la persona que menos esperaba.

—**¿Qué pasa corazón, estás bien?**— pregunta mi madre y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Ja, más que bien.

—**Si mamá, sólo que estamos recogiendo mis cosas para poder mudarme—** contesto, ya que estaba enterada porque está mañana se lo había comentado a mi padre cuando hablamos.

—**Oh, cariño, no quiero entretenerte, sólo quería saber que tal te fue en tu primer día—** menciona con ternura.

Amo a mi madre es la persona más buena y dulce que conozco, seguida muy de cerca de Elizabeth.

—**Perfecto mamá, este año comparto tres clases con Edward— **digo risueño mientras sigo acariciando la espalda de mi niña.

—**Me alegro corazón, ah ¿Viste a Lizzie?—** pregunta con interés, desde que conoció a mi niña, la amó como a una hija.

—**Sí mamá, esta aquí ayudándome a embalar— **respondo sonriente.

—**Qué alegría corazón, salúdala de mi parte. Bueno te dejo para que termines, da recuerdos a los chicos, besitos hijo, te quiero— **habla con un deje de tristeza, sé, que me echaba mucho de menos, más ahora que mi hermano mayor se marchó a vivir con su novia.

—**También te quiero mamá, saluda a papá y cuidaros mucho, besos— **me despido colgando el teléfono y mi niña rompe en risas.

—**¿Ayudándote a embalar?— **cuestiona sonriendo picaramente.

—**Sí, eso es lo que viniste hacer ¿no?— **le digo acorralándola sobre la alfombra, pero de nuevo un tono de música en su móvil nos interrumpe.

—**Lo siento amor, me encanta estar contigo pero acaba de sonar la alarma, debo arreglarme para acudir a mi cita con Arizona— **dice mi niña colgando su móvil, siempre tan previsora.

—**Hum, así que tenias planeado seducirme— **menciono travieso pasando mi nariz a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído.

—**Mum—**ronronea**—siendo sincera tenía planificado robarte muchos besos— **gime bajito cuando muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—**Me encanta esa idea, sin embargo lo que hicimos fue mucho mejor— **digo riendo, y me abraza fuertemente.

—**Me fascinó, te extrañaba tanto ¡Qué idiota fui al separarme de ti!— **susurra, pero noto tristeza y dolor en su voz.

—**Amor, hay que dejar el pasado atrás—**hablo dulcemente uniendo nuestras miradas**—. Por favor mi niña, te prometo que más tarde hablaremos del asunto, porque ahora debes asistir a tu cita—**acaricio tiernamente su mejilla**—. Te amo y me amas, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa**,** el resto es insignificante— **mi preciosa chica me regala una sonrisa antes de rozar nuestros labios.

—**Te amo, pero por desgracia el tiempo corre, y me tengo que arreglar— **dice dando un salto y mostrándome su glorioso cuerpo desnudo.

—**Vamos al dormitorio— **anuncio cargándola por sorpresa y corriendo hacia al cuarto.

—**Justiiiiiiiin—** grita entre risas golpeando mi espalda.

Nada más llegar la bajo y deposito en sus labios un rápido beso acallando su replica.

—**Amor, me encanta que grites mi nombre pero en una situación diferente— **digo ganándome su risa y una nalgada.

—**Nada de eso amor, tenemos que ducharnos—**mi mente se llena de deliciosas imágenes de nosotros en la ducha**—. Sé, lo que piensas amor y no hay tiempo—**declara divertida**—, por ahora— **sonríe coqueta.

—**Sólo pienso en bañarnos amor, recuerda que debemos contribuir a la ecología—**le guiño el ojo cogiéndola en brazos de nuevo llevándola al baño**—. No quiero llevar en mi conciencia el desperdicio de algo tan importante como el agua— **digo sonriendo mientras la deposito en el suelo.

—**Amo tu conciencia social—**contesta mi princesa abriendo el agua para regularla**—, más si es tan beneficioso para mí— **sonríe.

—**¿Me dejaras enjabonarte la espalda?—** le pregunto con un puchero.

—**¿Sólo la espalda amor?— **me responde traviesa con otra pregunta.

—**Enterita es mejor para mí— **respondo metiéndonos a los dos en la bañera.

—**Entonces será reciproca—**me avisa sonriente acariciando mi pecho**—. Debemos ser rápidos— **mierda ese tono de voz me va a matar.

—**Amor— **la reprendo.

—**¿Qué ocurre nene?—**sonríe**—. Lo único que he dicho es que tenemos que ser rápidos, no puedo llegar tarde— **dice mirándome seductora.

—**Andando señorita que el tiempo corre— **menciono feliz al verla bromear y reír alegre de nuevo.

Tomo el gel de baño y lo froto entre mis manos para comenzar el glorioso recorrido de su cuerpo por su cuello, hombros, brazos, espalda, tomo un par de respiraciones profundas antes de llegar a sus pechos donde me entretengo enjabonándolos lentamente, disfrutando del momento; bajo por su vientre, caderas, piernas sus delicados pies; pongo más gel en mis manos para limpiar a conciencia mi paraíso, lo hice despacio y tortuosamente, escuchando como se acelera la respiración de mi niña; la giro y enjabono ese trasero tan tentador que...—respira Justin...me reprendo—, tomo el champú y lavo con delicadeza su sedoso cabello, una vez termino cojo la ducha y quito todo el jabón de su cuerpo disfrutando de tan magnifica vista.

—**Es mi turno— **declara acomodándose el cabello en un moño.

—**Todo tuyo amor—** le digo sonriente.

Sin dejar de sonreírme toma el gel de baño y lo frota en sus manos, mi cuerpo tiembla de anticipación; mi niña empieza por mi espalda, el tacto de sus suaves manos en mi piel haciendo movimientos circulares desde mis omóplatos bajando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde da un apretón, antes de seguir por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies.

—**Gírate amor—**dice encuclillas quedando su rostro frente a mi pene...respira Justin piensa en algo para detener el despertar de nuestro amigo**—. Hay una buena vista desde aquí—** sonríe con picardía antes de sorprenderme al depositar un beso en la punta, mi niña me va a matar.

—**Amor, no hagas eso—** la recrimino con voz ronca.

—**Lo siento, se me antojó— **se disculpa con carita de niña buena.

—**Me vuelves loco mi niña—** le digo con una sonrisa, sus manos están lavando mis muslos.

—**Mientras sólo sea de placer—** menciona sonriente, llenándome de dicha al verla tan feliz.

—**Te amo, mi vida— **declaro mirándola con amor infinito.

—**También te amo nene—**responde antes de ponerse de pie y continuar con su labor; casi sufro una crisis cuando pasa el gel por mi miembro; Dios sus manos ahí me matan, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas cerrando mis ojos y cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que ya ha terminado, gracias al cielo**—. Vamos fuera nene, sino te vas enfriar— **susurra mi niña tendiéndome una toalla, es inteligente, sabe que si me roza una vez más, la hago mía aquí y ahora.

Seco mi cabello y mi cuerpo, y anudo la toalla en mis caderas; ella se coloca mi albornoz que le queda enorme pero me encanta vérselo puesto; salgo al dormitorio y rápidamente voy al armario donde guardo una caja que contiene cosas de mi niña que se quedaron aquí cuando terminamos, cremas, algo de maquillaje, un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar, su colonia y un secador, junto con sus peines, y las pongo encima de la cama.

—**Todavía tengo esto, espero te sirva— **menciono con cierta vergüenza.

—**Gracias amor, eres maravilloso— **musita dándome un beso en los labios.

Vuelvo hacia el armario de donde saco unas bermudas azules oscuras y una camiseta de color blanco, tomo unos bóxer y calcetines del cajón y me visto rápidamente, no quiero que mi niña se sienta incomoda por si a los chicos les da por llegar antes de tiempo.

—**Te espero fuera amor— **digo abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello antes de marcharme al salón.

Lo primero que hago es poner el cd Physical Graffiti de Led Zeppelin, seguido recojo nuestras ropas que están esparcidas por el suelo y las echo al cesto de la ropa sucia; decido dejar la puerta de la entrada entornada un poco para que los chicos no tengan que perder tiempo en llamar, y vuelvo al trabajo de seguir guardando mis pertenencias en cajas.

A los pocos minutos sale mi niña completamente arreglada y hermosa, su cabello esta suelto, lleva unos jeans azules oscuros con una camiseta verde oscura de manga larga hasta el codo, y con sus inseparables deportivas azules; corre en mi dirección y se lanza a mis brazos, que la atrapan más que gustosos haciéndonos girar.

—**Extrañare el apartamento, tengo muy buenos recuerdos—** dice con un deje de nostalgia.

—**Bueno aún podemos disfrutar de el lo que resta de mes, ya que lo tengo pagado— **musito cerca de sus labios.

—**Me gusta, así podremos rememorar los buenos momentos— **declara besando mis labios rápidamente.

—**Lo único que no estará será el sofá ya que me lo llevaré. No sólo porqué fue nuestra primera compra juntos, sino por los buenos recuerdos que tengo— **susurro rozando sus labios.

—**Y por mí podemos sumar más—** dice mi niña abrazándome, y nos hago girar al ritmo de la música, que en ese momento esta sonando una hermosa balada, que la sigue una canción de las más movidas de Led Zepellin, y como niños nos ponemos a dar saltos por el salón sin parar de reír, que ni nos enteramos que habían abierto la puerta.

—**¿Qué diablos están haciendo?— **pregunta en tono acusador Emmett sobresaltándonos.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores**


	15. Mudanza, Sorpresas y Planes

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

All There Small Things** — **Blink 182

Hart To Say I´m Sorry ** — **Chicago

New Divide **— **Link Park

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias**

_Capítulo 15 Mudanza, Sorpresas y Planes_

_**Justin Pov:**_

—**Lo único que no estará será el sofá ya que me lo llevaré, no sólo porqué fue nuestra primera compra juntos, sino por los buenos recuerdos que tengo—** susurro rozando sus labios.

—**Y por mí podemos sumar más—** dice mi niña abrazándome y nos hago girar al ritmo de la música, que en ese momento esta sonando una hermosa balada, que la sigue una canción de las más movidas de Led Zepellin, y como niños nos pusimos a dar saltos por el salón sin parar de reír, que ni nos enteramos que habían abierto la puerta.

—**¿Qué diablos están haciendo?— **pregunta en tono acusador Emmett sobresaltándonos.

—**Empacar y bailar—** responde mi niña sin más.

—**Seguro, y por qué están con otra ropa— **inquiere Emmett cruzándose de brazos y los chicos detrás están muertos de la risa.

—**Emmett Swan no tengo por qué darte explicaciones**—le fulmina mi niña con la mirada**—. Sólo te diré que no pensaba ir a mi sesión con Arizona con unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta vieja, esa es la razón de que este con otra ropa, y antes de que preguntes porqué Justin lleva a otra ropa, hazte tú la misma pregunta— **declara molesta frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que señala la vestimenta de Emmett, que era distinta a la de está mañana.

—**Me cambie para estar más cómodo a la hora de cargar las cajas— **contesta Emmett agachando la cabeza como si le hubieran regañado.

—**Ves, ahí tienes tu respuesta oso—**sonríe.**—¿Algo más que necesites saber?—** cuestiona mi Lizzie intentando no reírse.

—**Mierda, os traía preparado un discurso acerca de la protección y me lo echasteis a perder— **se queja Emmett haciendo un puchero y todos rompemos en carcajadas.

—**Hermano, tendrás que guardar tu discurso para otra ocasión—** dice entre risas Jake.

—**Emmett ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de esos temas?— **se burla Thomas.

—**Thomas tiene razón, ya que tus últimas citas han sido con tu mano— **se mofa James.

—**Vosotros no sabéis nada, además, es el sexo más seguro—** dice a la defensiva y las paredes del apartamento retumban de las risas.

—**Bueno chicos, esas son cosas que mis virginales oídos no deben escuchar—**ríe **—. Por cierto ¿Dónde están Bella y Nessie?— **pregunta mi niña al no verlas.

—**Se marcharon con las chicas a tomar algo, alegando que estaríamos mejor sin ellas— **comenta Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Traducido, no les apetecía nada trabajar— **declara riendo Kevin.

—**Qué se diviertan chicos, me voy que si no llego tarde—**menciona mi niña besando mi mejilla**—. Amor, hacer el amor contigo es lo mejor que existe— **susurra en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

—**Lo mismo para ti mi niña...suerte en tu sesión— **le digo sonriendo y suelta una risita.

—**Nos vemos vampirito, te quiero— **dice mi Lizzie abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

—**Te quiero brujita, cuídate y llámame si me necesitas—** habla con voz dulce Edward.

Luego de que mi niña se despidiera de todos y se marchara, los chicos no tardaron en desparramarse en el sofá y sin poder evitarlo río en carcajadas.

—**¿Qué te traes tú?— **pregunta suspicaz Edward levantándose rápidamente del sofá y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—**Nada sólo me estaba imaginando que tipo de charla tendríamos con Emmett— **respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

—**Tío, está fenomenal el apartamento nunca pensé que fuera tan grande—** comenta Thomas.

—**Además, está muy bien decorado, tienes buen gusto**— halaga Kevin observando a su alrededor.

—**En cuestión a la decoración a quienes tendrías que felicitar, sería a mi madre y a Lizzie— **declaro sonriendo como estúpido, menos mal que no se dan cuenta.

—**Dejaros de tonterías y al grano con el interrogatorio— **dice Laurent moviendo las cejas.

—**Pensamos que aprovecharían su tiempo a solas en el apartamento— **menciona Jake sonriendo malicioso. Ja por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero no te lo diré.

—**Claro que lo hicimos, no ven la cantidad de cajas— **contesto señalando el lugar donde están apiladas.

—**Venga ya, de seguro que al menos hubo besitos— **dice Thomas entrando también al juego.

—**Por supuesto o no vieron que le di uno de despedida, también le di uno en agradecimiento por ayudarme— **respondo como si nada, pero por dentro estoy saltando al recordar como nos ayudamos.

—**Estás tonto, si hubiera estado en tu lugar ni loco desaprovecho un minuto a solas con mi chica— **manifiesta Kevin frotándose las manos.

—**Cuándo sea mi chica, no dudes que lo haré— **declaro moviendo las cejas haciéndolos reír.

—**Chicos, para mí, que se la pasaron empacando. Mirar el montón que hay ahí— **dice Edward señalando a la pared donde hay varias cajas amontonadas.

—**Vamos que todavía quedan cosas por embalar— **anuncio comenzando a llenar una caja con mis cds.

—**Pero este sofá es muy cómodo— **dice Emmett acomodándose mejor.

—**Ni que lo digas, por eso me lo llevaré— **aseguro sonriente. No dejo ese sofá por nada del mundo.

—**Te puedes comprar otro, va a costar mucho trabajo sacarlo— **comenta Laurent todo repanchigado en el sillón.

—**Por supuesto puedo comprar otro, pero este sofá es muy valioso para mí, lo eligió Lizzie— **explico con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Wow ya lo perdimos—** habla riendo Thomas.

—**No hace falta que lo digas, si lo tiene así de cogido sin nada de nada, imagínate como estará después de que...— **Edward no deja terminar la frase a Emmett lanzándole un cojín.

—**No me interesa saber—**se apresura Edward caminando hacia el montón de cajas**—. Creo que podemos empezar llevando esto a los coches— **sugiere y asiento en acuerdo.

—**¿Y lo qué falta?— **cuestiona Kevin.

—**Lo más necesario ya está—** afirmo palmeando su hombro.

—**En marcha—** declara Jake.

Y entre risas, tontos comentarios y bromas, las cajas se van acabando.

Una vez bajamos todo lo que había embalado comenzamos a llenar varias cajas más, de pronto escuchamos unas fuertes risotadas que procedían del dormitorio y todos nos apresuramos haber que ocurría. Al entrar veo que Emmett tiene en la mano las cosas de mi niña.

—**No sabía que tenías estos gustos— **dice batiendo las pestañas.

—**Son de Lizzie, las dejo aquí antes de terminar nuestro noviazgo y las saqué por si quería utilizarlas para arreglarse para su cita— **menciono sin poder evitar que mi voz se apagara, pero seguido una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al recordar nuestra ducha.

—**Justin eres bipolar, primero parece como si fueras a llorar, y ahora sonríes como idiota— **asegura mirándome confuso Kevin.

—**Para nada soy bipolar, sólo recordaba unas graciosas anécdotas que Lizzie me contó—** declaro sonriendo; bueno más bien hizo, pero eso es sólo para mí.

—**Chicos, mirar está apunto de escurrirle la baba—** se burla James.

—**Por mi niña babeo, me arrastro y no me avergüenzo de ello—** anuncio con orgullo.

—**A nuestro amigo, si que le pego fuerte el amor— **se cachondea Jake poniendo cara de tonto.

—**Sí, desde hace casi un año— **afirmo con total franqueza.

—**No hace falta que lo jures, sólo hay ver la cara de idiota que pones en cuanto ves a Lizzie— **se mofa Laurent poniendo morritos y besando al aire haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Pues es exactamente la misma cara que pones tú, cuando hablas o ves a Irina— **me defiende Edward...gracias cuñado —pienso—.

—**Mejor saquemos estás cajas a la sala que ya están llenas—**manifiesta James levantando una; pero se tropieza no sé con que, y la caja cayo al suelo desparramando todo lo que había en su interior por el suelo y allí se encontraban los álbumes de las fotos de mi niña y yo**—. Tiempo muerto chicos, esto hay que verlo— **avisa, cogiendo uno de los álbumes mientras se acomoda en la cama.

—**Esto se merece unas cervezas— **apunta Emmett, como no.

Como buen anfitrión voy a la cocina a por ellas. Al final me decido por llevar dos packs de seis y cuatros botellas sueltas, así tocamos a un par cada uno; justo cuando me estoy acercando escucho sus comentarios.

—**...cuándo fuimos— **termina la frase Edward no entiendo de que hablaba.

—**Sí, pero poner atención a los ojos de Lizzie en todas las fotos...me encanta verle ese brillo** **a mi peke—** a mí también James —pienso—.

—**Pero lo ha recuperado—**asevera Thomas orgulloso**—. Desde que está más cerca de Justin ha regresado.**

—**Me llena de dicha ver a mi brujita feliz—** afirma contento y emocionado Edward.

—**Mirar está chicos, es genial—** dice riendo Laurent.

—**Parecen muérdagos— **bromea Kevin, y en ese momento decido entrar ya que las cervezas me comienzan a pesar.

Nada más entrar Emmett corre en mi ayuda.

—**Gracias oso— **le agradezco sinceramente.

—**De nada amigo, además, son Budweiser mis preferidas—** declara abriendo una cerveza y dando un buen trago.

—**Ahora sigamos con este— **dice Kevin cogiendo otro álbum.

—**En serio Justin parece que Lizzie tiene un imán, en todas las fotos estáis pegados hasta las que os hicieron sin daros cuenta— **comenta sonriendo malicioso Jake.

—**Y te molesta— **le pico para saber que me va a responder.

—**A mí no me molesta, pero de seguro a Ed sí— **se defiende Jake.

Edward le mira riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

—**Jacob, así estás tú con mi pitufa y no te digo absolutamente nada— **le acusa Thomas.

—**Por favor no compares, Justin está mil veces peor—** se justifica Jake.

—**¿Apuestas?— **lo reta Thomas sonriendo malvadamente logrando que Jake ponga cara de espanto, sabe a las bromas que se arriesga si apuesta y pierde.

—**Mejor lo dejamos así— **contesta Jake y estallamos en carcajadas.

—**Miren está chicos— **dice Kevin señalando una, dónde estamos en la playa acompañados por algunos de mis compañeros de equipo con sus novias.

—**Justin ¿Por qué miras así a mi peke?—**sonríe**—. Ella no es un pedazo de carne—** me reclama James.

—**Yo tampoco soy monje y con ese bikini se veía…—**suspiro ya que no hay palabras para describirlo**—Wow— **río.

—**Fijaos en ese baboso de ahí, cómo se la come con la mirada— **habla de nuevo Kevin.

Contemplo con más atención la fotografía y es verdad uno de los hombres que pasaban por allí miraba con lujuria en nuestra dirección.

—**¿Quién asegura que la mirada era para Lizzie y no para Justin? Mira que con ese cuerpo hasta el más hombre le sale la vena gay— **agrega riendo estruendosamente Jake.

—**Mierda Jake, espero que no le vayas a dar calabazas a mi hermana con Justin— **recrimina entre risas Thomas.

—**Qué me dicen está—**dice Emmett brincando en la cama**—. Ese día me tiré en bomba a la piscina y empapé enterita a mami Eli, que me dejo sin postre— **todos reímos al recordar la cara de pena de nuestro amigo.

—**Justin ¿No me digas qué esta os la tomaron en la sala Wiltern?— **pregunta con emoción Laurent.

—**Sí, es cuándo fuimos al concierto de Evanescence****—** explico sonriendo al ver la foto, donde tenía a mi niña abrazada por la espalda y ella se recostaba en mi pecho.

—**Pero fijaos en mi brujita, extrañaba esa sonrisa—**dice con un deje de nostalgia Edward**—. Gracias por traerla de vuelta amigo— **se me pone una sonrisa estúpida en la cara de sólo pensar en ser el causante de tan bella sonrisa.

—**Si por mí fuera esa sonrisa jamás se borraría de su rostro Ed— **aseguro y Edward palmea mi espalda.

—**Wow ¿Está dónde fue?—** pregunta intrigado Kevin.

—**En un partido de Basket— **digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—**¡Un partido! ¡Fue el mismísimo juego de las estrellas! Cuándo quise comprar las entradas estaban agotadas, y aquí nuestro amigo, no sé que brujería utilizó que consiguió una para Lizzie y otra para él...la muy brujita me lo estuvo restregando en la cara por días—** exclama Edward fingiendo enfado.

—**Recuerdo que cuando llegamos estabas viendo la televisión y mi niña se puso a modelarte la gorra junto a la camiseta autografiada que le regalé— **me burlo. Fue un momento de lo más divertido.

—**Cómo olvidarlo, una camiseta firmada por todos los que jugaron esa temporada. Ni siquiera todos los que fueron al partido consiguieron una, al ser una edición limitada— **cuenta Edward dándome una inculpadora mirada.

—**Tuve suerte por ser uno de los primeros en acercarme a comprarla—**me excuso**—. Quería que mi niña tuviera un bonito recuerdo— **reímos al ver la cara de fastidio de mi cuñado.

—**Reíros, vosotros no tuvisteis que verla, no sé, durante cuanto tiempo bailar por toda la casa, todo los días con la camiseta puesta— **se queja Edward cruzándose de brazos, y sonrío al recordar como Lizzie lavaba todas las noches la camiseta para ponérsela al día siguiente.

—**A mí no tienes porqué reclamarme, debes reivindicarle a tu hermana—**me encojo de hombros**—. En ningún momento le dije que hiciera eso— **añado entre risas.

—**Aún me acuerdo de la cara de espanto que puso cuando le dije, brujita vas a desgastar la camiseta de tanto usarla—** rememora sonriendo malvadamente Edward.

—**Cierto, ese día me encontraba allí y la peke salió corriendo a su cuarto gritando a los dioses de la camisetas autografiadas que protegieran la suya, y creo que desde entonces no se la ha vuelto a poner— **comenta James partiéndose de la risa.

—**Os acordáis de esté día, cuándo a las chicas incluyendo a mami Eli, Carmen y Esme, se pusieron a jugar a las modelos—**evoca Emmett enseñándonos la foto, en la que estamos todos en el jardín de la casa de Elizabeth y Anthony; a las mujeres se les ocurrió hacer una pasarela y nosotros éramos los jueces, fue de lo más divertido**—. Todas andaban de manera exagera, pero lo de Lizzie era demasiado— **agrega Emmett imitando a mi niña moviendo las caderas por toda la habitación.

—**Emmett no te burles de mi niña— **le reprendo intentando aguantar la risa.

—**Tenéis que reconocer qué es de lo más graciosa, como cuando se doblo el tobillo y brincaba en un solo pie y a cada saltito que daba decía awaawa— **explica intentando imitarla.

Entonces todos le brincamos encima y comenzamos hacerle cosquillas, menos James que se puso a grabar la escena con el móvil porqué el oso se ríe y grita como una niña cuando le hacen cosquillas.

—**¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mi brujita?— **le pregunta Edward, mientras este se retuerce porqué Thomas está atacando sus costillas.

—**Sísísísísísísísí...nononononono— **pobrecito el oso ni si quiera sabe que dice.

—**Suéltenlo de una vez— **declara James riendo.

—**Jo, si es de lo más divertido— **se queja Kevin.

—**Sí, pero si se mea en la alfombra, no creo poder recuperar la fianza— **digo sentándome en la cama y dando un trago a mi cerveza, mientras los chicos se mueren de la risa.

—**Sigamos viendo estás— **anuncia Thomas que tiene en sus manos el álbum azul; ahí están las que nadie ha visto, son fotos que tomé a mi niña a lo largo del tiempo con mi móvil.

—**Este álbum mejor que no— **declaro porque sé, lo que todavía le duele a Thomas, y no creo que sea bueno que viera unas donde mi niña está en la cama tapando su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, su cabello revuelto y se sobreentiende lo sucedido momentos antes.

—**¿Por qué? ¿Apareces ahí engañando a Lizzie?— **me pica Jake.

—**No, no...lo qué pasa es que son fotos muy personales nuestras— **digo y creo que me ruborizo. —Anotado no acercarse a Bella que contagia los sonrojos—

—**¿No me digas qué se fotografiaron mientras...?**— me pregunta gritando Laurent, y los demás me miran interrogantes.

—**Por supuesto qué no, nunca le faltaría el respeto así a mi niña. Son fotos privadas de nosotros, es como...—**no encuentro las palabras**—. Es algo nuestro chicos— **digo con timidez.

—**Bien estás perdonado, toma— **manifiesta sonriente Thomas entregándome el álbum, con el cual me quedo en mis brazos cuidándolo más que el balón cuando estoy jugando.

—**Vamos a seguir buscando—** dice el tonto de Emmett por no llamarle de otra manera, ya que vació otra caja tirando todo al suelo.

—**¿Qué haces imbécil?— **le regañamos todos a la vez asustándolo.

—**Está fue la manera en la que James sacó los otros álbumes—** contesta Emmett con un ridículo puchero.

—**¡No la vacié apropósito! ¡Se me cayó animal!— **exclama hastiado James negando con la cabeza.

—**Bueno ya que esto hecho, vamos a cotillear que hay—**toma un sobre que inmediatamente abre y levanta un par de entradas, que tengo para un concierto al cual pienso llevar a mi niña**—. Dos entradas en primera fila con pases vip para el concierto de Metallica en el Straples Center...Nuestra parejita rockera de corazón—**suspira fingidamente**—. Nunca entenderé como a Lizzie y a ti os puede gustar está música, si es todo ruido— **declara moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—**Emmett si en algo aprecias tus...—**miro hacia su parte baja haciendo que se cubra con las manos**—, nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Este es uno de los mejores grupos de rock de la historia, y si Lizzie, te llega a escuchar, no creo que hubieras salido bien parado— **digo aparentando estar muy enojado, y con manos temblorosas Emmett me entrega las entradas junto con los pases mientras los chicos están tirados por el suelo muertos de risa.

—**Joder Justin, cuando te pones en ese plan das miedo. Ahora entiendo por que eres tan buen jugador, acojonas de verdad— **afirma Emmett mirándome con carita de cordero degollado, y sin poder aguantar estallo en carcajadas acompañando a los chicos, quienes están doblados de la risa.

—**Ahora continuemos viendo más fotos—** menciona Thomas sin poder parar de reír, y las risas aumentan al ver unas donde están Lizzie y Edward haciéndose travesuras y poniendo caras raras.

—"**Mi amor"—**habla Emmett suspirando haciéndonos girar a verle por la voz que hizo. En sus manos tiene una de las notas que mi niña me dejó**—"te veías tan guapo durmiendo que no quise despertarte, y menos después de mantenerte despierto toda la noche, voy a comprar el desayuno, vuelvo lo más pronto posible, te amo"—** él muyyy argggrrr esta haciendo caras y gestos imitando a mi niña, no dudo en brincarle encima y los chicos se unen.

En medio del estúpido ataque a Emmett suena mi móvil y aunque consigo zafarme rápido del grupo no llego a tiempo de contestar; inmediatamente después suena el teléfono del apartamento y contesto antes del segundo timbre.

—**¿Hola?— **pregunto porque no vi el identificador por la prisa al contestar.

—**Hola cariño soy Elizabeth ¿Cómo estás?— **saluda mi suegra mientras intento controlar la respiración antes de hablar.

—**Me encuentro muy bien gracias y ¿Vosotros qué tal estáis?— **pregunto rápidamente, necesito recuperar mi voz.

—**Estamos bien ¿Qué te pasa hijo te escucho fatigado?— **habla con un deje de preocupación.

—**No pasa nada, es solo que estaba jugando con los chicos, no te preocupes—** digo sonriendo, siempre está al pendiente de todos nosotros.

—**Me tranquilizas cariño, disculpa que te moleste, pero un pajarito me ha dicho que te mudas a la fraternidad con los chicos—**ambos reímos porque sabemos que ha sido mi niña**—. Y como sabes Carmen, Esme y yo, decoramos las habitaciones de los chicos, y queríamos saber si nos permitirías decorar también la tuya, sabes cuanto nos apasiona hacerlo— **me pide y casi puedo asegurar que está haciendo el mismo puchero que su hija.

En ese momento Edward me pregunta gesticulando_**"¿Quién es?"**_a lo que les gesticulo de vuelta_**"Tu mamá"**_,parecemos dos locos, entonces me responde _**"Salúdamela"**_y asiento.

—**Hijo ¿Sigues ahí? Siento haberme entrometido cariño, si no lo deseas, no quiero que te sientas obligado hacerlo— **dice a modo de disculpa. —no pensé que Edward me hubiese distraído tanto—

—**Nada de eso Elizabeth para mí es honor que lo hagas. Sé de antemano que me encantará, tienes muy buen gusto. Lo que pasa es que Edward se encuentra aquí y te manda saludos—** explico rápidamente.

—**¡Ah, pon el altavoz cariño, quiero saludar a mi bebé!— **exclama riendo y hago lo que dice.

—**Hola bebé ¿Cómo estas?—** saluda cariñosa Elizabeth, haciendo que la cara Edward pase por todos los colores.

—**Estoy bien mamá, ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?— **saluda con ternura Edward.

—**Estamos más que bien. Hay bebé no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que Justin viva con vosotros, y a qué no sabes ¡Decoraremos su habitación! ¿A qué es un encanto?—** contesta entusiasmada logrando que Edward y los chicos estallen en carcajadas.

—**Hola chicos, pensé que estaban solos Edward y Justin— **habla risueña.

—**Hola mami Eli hermosa— **saluda meloso Emmett.

—**Hola tía linda—** saluda cariñoso Thomas.

—**Hola preciosa-—** dice James.

—**Hola guapa— **saludan Jacob, Kevin y Laurent.

—**Hijos qué gusto da hablar con vosotros, siempre piropeándome, mi Tony va a ponerse celoso— **declara divertida y todos reímos.

—**Es lo menos que te mereces mami Eli— **vuelve hablar el mimoso de Emmett.

—**Hay mi osito tan meloso como siempre, espero que estés portándote bien y no molestes a los chicos—** dice y me la imagino señalando con el dedo.

—**Jamás haría tal cosa, linda mami Eli— **contesta haciendo un puchero como si pudiese verle.

—**Thomas corazón, tu mamá me ha dicho que tienes novia, más te vale que la traigas el sábado para que la conozca y le de el visto bueno. Mi niño se merece una buena mujer a su lado—** habla amorosa Elizabeth que considera a Nessie y Thomas como sus sobrinos.

—**Cuenta con ello, el sábado nos tendrás ahí tita, pero no te preocupes ya veras que es una chica magnifica— **asegura sonriente Thomas.

—**Me alegro corazón te mereces ser feliz—** dice cariñosa.

—**Justin cariño ¿Seguro qué no te molesta que decoremos tu habitación?—**pregunta insistente como si pensara que me estaba sintiendo forzado.

—**Ya te dije que no, será un honor que lo hagas, sé de sobra que quedara perfecta, tienes un gusto excelente— **afirmo con total franqueza.

—**Totalmente de acuerdo amor, tienes un magnifico gusto. Mira que escoger a este galán por esposo— **manifiesta Anthony al otro lado de la línea al parecer también nos tiene en altavoz, y nosotros rompemos en risas por su ocurrencia.

—**Hola papá— **saluda Edward.

—**Hola Anthony—** saludamos el resto al mismo tiempo.

—**Hola chicos ¿Divirtiéndoos con la mudanza?—** pregunta risueño.

—**Bastante papá, terminaremos para el próximo ciclo solar, si James y Emmett no dejan de vaciar las cajas en vez de llenarlas—** responde sarcástico Edward.

—**Hey, qué lo mío fue un accidente— **se defiende rápidamente James.

—**Yo sólo estaba buscando más fotos—** se apresura a decir Emmett.

—**Entonces niños, lo dejamos tranquilos para que puedan seguir con el traslado— **declara divertida Elizabeth.

—**Justin ¿Listo para el partido?—** me pregunta Anthony.

—**Claro que sí. No dudes que ganaremos— **garantizo haciéndolo reír.

—**Allí nos tendrás el domingo para animar al mejor mariscal del campo— **afirma haciendo que se me hinche el corazón.

Aun cuando mi relación con Lizzie terminó nunca dejaron de acudir a los partidos a verme, siempre me siguieron considerando de la familia.

—**No se vale papá Tony ¡No puedes apoyar al equipo contrario!—** exclama Emmett ganándose varias collejas por parte de los chicos.

—**Me refiero a Justin, más vale que te retractes o te retiro la invitación a la comida del sábado— **le regaña Anthony consiguiendo que Emmett pierda el color.

—**Sólo era un broma papi Tony, todos sabemos que el mejor mariscal es aquí nuestro amigo, y que va a patearles el trasero a los de Standford—** dice fingiendo inocencia.

—**De acuerdo Emmett, pero como castigo por la broma a Justin te toca cargar el doble de cajas— **declara Anthony, sin poder evitarlo todos estallamos en risas al ver la cara de espanto de Emmett.

—**Pero papi Tony, mami Eli— **protesta el oso como niño chiquito.

—**Papi y mami nada, respeta a Justin que es parte de la familia— **le reprende Elizabeth. Cómo amo a mi suegrita.

—**Wow Justin, no conquista a la hija pero si a los padres, te defienden casi más que al hijo— **se burla a Emmett echándose a reír.

—**¡Emmett Swan! ¡Te quedas sin postre el sábado! Es mas, vendrás media hora antes para subirme unas cajas al desván— **le recrimina Elizabeth aparentando enojo.

—**Además Emmett, no defendemos más a Justin que a nuestro bebé, es como si defendiéramos a nuestra nenita, y da gracias que no está ella aquí— **sentencia Anthony.

—**Pero papi Tony, él pretende quitarte a tu princesita— **me acusa Emmett intentando justificarse.

—**No pongas esa excusa oso, tú sabes que no perderíamos una hija sino ganaríamos un hijo— **aclara Elizabeth, que sabe como hacer sentir bien a uno.

—**Mejor me marcho, todos estáis en mi contra—- **asevera Emmett zapateando como un niño berrinchudo.

—**Deja de hacer el tonto Emmett, nadie está en tu contra, pero cualquiera se sentiría feliz al poder presumir de tener a un mariscal del campo, y no cualquiera, sino a el mejor en la familia— **ratifica mi suegro haciéndome sonrojar.

—**Pero todavía no pertenece a la familia— **se burla riendo James.

—**Estoy más que seguro que pronto lo será— **alega Anthony.

Seguro que mi niña algo les ha contado, nunca ha podido guardarles un secreto a sus padres ni a su hermano.

—**Si sigues así James, te quedas sin postre como Emmett. Dejen en paz a Justin y terminen de empacar—**ríe**—. Ah y por la cena no se preocupen, les mandaré una deliciosa comida para que recuperen fuerzas—** nos anuncia con voz dulce Elizabeth.

—**No te preocupes, no es nece...—** me corta mi suegra con un shhhh.

—**Nada de no es necesario es para vosotros y las chicas. Hablando de las niñas ¿Dónde están?— **cuestiona con curiosidad Elizabeth.

—**Tita, se fueron a tomar algo para hablar de sus cosas—** le explica Thomas.

—**Vamos mami Eli, que no tenían ganas de trabajar— **comenta riendo Laurent.

—**Y eso que las ayudamos con su tarea para que pudieran venir—** se queja Jacob.

—**Es la purita verdad mami Eli, la única que echó una mano fue Lizzie— **añade riendo pícaro Kevin.

—**Nuestros bebitos son un cielo, ¿Verdad hermosa?— **comenta Anthony a Elizabeth, que suelta una risita mientras que Edward está muerto de vergüenza por lo de bebé, pero tiene una gran una sonrisa en su cara.

—**Antes de que se me olvide—**uh ese tono de voz de Eli**—. Edward Anthony Masen ¿Cuándo piensas volver a traerme a mi nueva hija?— **le regaña.

—**Mami, el sábado estará ahí sin falta, le caíste genial— **responde con una boba sonrisa al pensar en su Bella.

—**¿Sólo tu mamá?, ¿Y el suegro qué?— **cuestiona Anthony simulando enojo.

—**Ambos papá, dijo que son fantásticos y que estará encantada de veros el sábado— **contesta riendo Edward.

—**Aquí les esperamos a todos el sábado, saben que nos encanta tener la casa llena— **asegura Elizabeth.

—**Cuídense chicos, y Emmett, no olvides tu castigo, cargar el doble de cajas y venir el sábado ayudar a mi hermosa—**se despide Anthony haciéndonos reír a todos menos a Emmett, que está enfurruñado**—. Oso, y si te portas bien tendrás postre el sábado— **agrega, y a nuestro amigo se le forma una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—**¡Qué emoción llamaré ahora mismo a Carmen y Esme para empezar con el diseño de tu habitación! Besitos para todos y saluden a las chicas— **clama emocionada y todos reímos. Seguro esta dando saltitos, y cuelga antes de que podamos despedirnos.

—**Chicos, será mejor que nos pongamos de nuevo al trabajo—**sugiere Edward y estoy en total acuerdo, entre las fotos y la llamada se nos ha ido mucho tiempo**—. Ya seguiremos viendo las fotos tranquilos en la fraternidad—** sonríe malicioso y todos se ríen antes de comenzar de nuevo con la faena.

Ya llevábamos un rato largo guardando más cosas cuando escuchamos un estruendo desde el dormitorio, corrimos a ver que sucedía y nos encontramos a Emmett tirado en el suelo al lado del armario.

—**¡Qué carajos haces Emmett!— **le regaña Jake.

—**Estaba guardando en esa caja—**señalo una que hay medio llena**—, lo que está arriba pero ese banco no me sostuvo y se rompió— **dice y miro el banquito de plástico revestido de madera que le compre a mi niña, está todo destartalado y con las patas rotas.

—**Emmett llegas perfectamente sin subirte a nada, además, ese banquito lo compré para Lizzie para que pudiera alcanzar las cosas****—**le riño**—. Ya veras cuándo se enteré de lo que le ocurrió a su taburetito— **añado fingiendo horror consiguiendo que los chicos se partan de risa, pero conozco perfectamente a mi niña y sé que su reacción no será para nada agradable.

—**No le digas nada por favor, comprare uno igual, no quiero que se enfade conmigo; además pensaba que lo utilizabas tú—**dice incorporándose con un quejido.**—¡Mierda mi trasero!— **se soba graciosamente logrando que las risas aumenten.

—**Emmett, sabes que alcanzo perfectamente—** le instruyo entre risas como si fuera un niño.

—**Ya decía yo que no eras tan chico—**pone cara pensativa.**—¿Por qué no compraste uno más resistente?— **pregunta pensativo.

—**Emmett, lo compró para mi brujita y puede perfectamente con su peso, lo que nadie se imaginaba es que un mastodonte se subiera— **le explica Edward riendo puesto que los demás no podemos parar de troncharnos de risa al verle masajear su trasero.

—**Ya no se rían más de mí—** se queja ofendido.

—**Ahora debes recoger todo el destrozo que hiciste y guardar todas las cosas que tiraste, mientras nosotros seguiremos guardando los libros y discos— **le dice Thomas y con un puchero Emmett se pone a su tarea, casi estoy terminando de guardar algunos de los dvds de los partidos cuando se escucho un grito para nada masculino.

—**Sííííííí...yo...mi...uno...quiero...di que si...mierda...yo quiero— **balbucea entrando al salón con un sobre en las manos, que rápidamente identifico.

—**¿Qué te pasa ahora Emmett Swan?— **le pregunta mordaz Kevin.

—**¡Mierda chicos, miren el tesoro que me encontré! Dos entradas en primera fila para el partido de los Lakers contra los Bulls— **anuncia eufórico sacando las entradas del sobre y mostrándoselas a los chicos.

—**¿Cómo lo consigues?—** indaga Edward acariciando con adoración uno de los tickets.

—**¿Lograr qué?— **pregunto inocente.

—**Tener estás entradas. Justin me tienes que llevar— **dice haciendo una imitación pirata del puchero de mi niña y sólo puedo sonreír.

—**Lo siento Ed, pero la otra entrada es para Lizzie. Si fuera otro partido te llevaría encantado— **le aseguro sonriendo.

—**¿Lizzie sabe de las entradas?— **me pregunta James y niego con la cabeza.

—**Excelente así me puedes llevar a mí al partido— **afirma frotándose las manos como si fuera un mal villano de película.

—**Nada de eso James, como bien sabes Justin y yo tenemos recién nuestra amistad, y esto sería bueno para fortalecer los lazos de hermandad— **declara Thomas con un guiño.

—**No me hagan reír, Justin sabe que me debe llevar a mí porque es con quien más se va a divertir—** alega Laurent.

—**Si es por diversión, él que debe acompañarle soy yo— **proclama sonriente Jacob.

—**Mierda no, me llevara a mí que soy el más tranquilo—** ratifica Kevin.

—**No os llevaré a ninguno de vosotros, estás entradas son para mi niña y para mí—**les confirmo quitándoles los tickets**—. Y pobre del que se lo diga—**agrego guardándolos en el bolsillo.

—**¿Y qué harás?—**me reta Jake**—No puedes amenazarnos con no llevarnos al partido puesto que ya sabemos que iras con Lizzie— **sonríe chocando sus manos con Laurent.

—**Fácil, tengo entradas para toda la temporada de los Lakers, y gracias a los contactos del entrenador puedo conseguir más…y bueno…siempre me podría olvidar alguien en el momento de repartirlos— **les digo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Es lo bueno de ser miembro del equipo fútbol americano contábamos con algunos privilegios.

—**Tranquilo no diremos nada, somos una tumba ¿Verdad chicos?— **asevera Thomas y el resto asiente.

—**Vamos chicos hay que comenzar a bajar todas estás cajas antes de que se haga más tarde— **dice Edward cargando una caja y mirándome con una sonrisa, que dice al próximo partido me llevas a mí, a lo que asiento.

Como éramos varios las cajas fueron disminuyendo rápidamente...decidimos dejar los teléfonos para que no nos estorbaran o que por culpa de algún golpe se cayeran y estropearan.

Una de las cajas me costó bastante acomodarla y cuando regresaba de nuevo al apartamento escuché el teléfono, y justo al entrar a la sala estaban dejando un mensaje.

—**Señor Justin Crawford, la señorita Elizabeth Tiffany Masen, se ha querido comunicar con usted desde hace un buen rato, y encima una estúpida voz femenina contesta tu teléfono ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¿Es más bonita qué yo verdad? Más te vale que huyas mientras puedas porque cierta parte de tu anatomía corre un terrible riesgo de...Cuento hasta diez, uno, dos, tres, cuatro...—**rápidamente levanto el auricular.

—**Mi niña estoy aquí, es que estábamos cargando las cajas en los coches— **me apresuro a contestar, mas vale prevenir.

Tras de mi escucho a los chicos reír a carcajadas y tirados en el suelo con las cajas desparramadas, los muy desgraciados no se dignaron a responder, y eso que estaban aquí.

—**¿Qué pasa nene? ¿Qué son esos berridos?— **pregunta mi niña con una risa juguetona.

—**Son los chicos que escucharon tu mensaje y se están riendo de mí— **le digo sincero.

—**Pon el altavoz por favor amor— **dice mi niña y de inmediato lo hago.

—**Ya está mi niña, todo tuyo— **declaro y escucho su celestial risa.

—**¡Chicooos holaaa!—** exclama chillando mi niña logrando que sus risas se detengan.

—**Hola Lizzie— **responden a coro.

—**Escuché como se reían, se nota que están felices— **declara mi niña con un conocido tono de voz, que augura algo no muy bueno.

—**Nos estamos divirtiendo y riendo de la cara que puso Justin al oír tu mensaje— **dice cauteloso Emmett.

—**¿Sí? ¿Y era muy graciosa?— **indaga mi niña.

—**No te haces idea, fue genial—** habla ahora Jake.

De inmediato Edward se gira a mirarme, conoce perfectamente este tono de voz en su hermana, y cambia la charla astutamente.

—**Mi brujita hermosa ¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión?— **pregunta con la voz dulcificada como siempre que habla con su hermana.

—**Tranquilo vampirito que todo salió bien y estoy genial— **responde mi niña risueña logrando que Edward y yo sonriamos felices.

—**No sabes como me alegro hermanita—** dice aún sonriendo Edward.

—**Hermanito, no cantes victoria, no por cambiarme la conversación se salvan...Con qué riéndose de Justin ¿Eh?—**suspira**—. Pues será mejor que revisen sus teléfonos haber quien ríe ahora—** declara mi niña soltando la bomba, y los chicos rápidamente corren hacía sus móviles y cuando escucharon los mensajes de voz sus caras eran de fotografía; se miran aterrados, creo que James hasta esta temblando.

—**¿Jake te measte?— **pregunta con sorpresa Kevin.

—**No...es...que...—**titubea Jake tratando de ocultar la parte mojada del pantalón**—, se me cayó la cerveza por correr— **agacha la cabeza escondiendo su rostro colorado.

—**Jake, en la mano llevabas una caja no una cerveza— **le acusa bromeando Laurent que no está en mejor estado; ¿Qué clase de mensaje les llegaría?

—**¡Tú eres tonto, entonces qué es esto!— **exclama indignado Jake mostrando la cerveza.

—**Ve a ponerte unas bermudas limpias anda, en el dormitorio queda alguna sin guardar— **le sugiero y corre a cambiarse. En mi vida había visto hacerlo tan rápido, Jake se deja caer en el sofá tratando de recuperar el aire.

—**¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Acaso tienes elefantes en tu apartamento?— **pregunta mi niña juguetona.

—**Para nada, es sólo Jacob—**el cual me mira con suplica para que no comente nada**—, que fue al baño y regreso corriendo—** añado sonriendo.

—**Chicos ¿Alguno de vosotros ha llamado a las chicas?—** pregunta mi niña en general.

—**Nooo—** responden a coro.

—**Más vale que lo vayáis haciendo, y quiero saber de una vez que bicho les pico a todos que no cogen sus malditos teléfonos, y eso incluye también a las chicas— **dice molesta.

—**Brujita, ahora mismo llamo a Bella— **declara Edward marcando el número.

—**Vampirito más te vale poner el altavoz— **apremia mi niña.

Escuchamos varios tonos y justo cuando está apunto de mandar la llamada al buzón, se escucha la voz molesta de Bella.

—**Si es un vendedor de seguros no estoy interesada gracias, si se trata de cualquier tipo de propaganda no pierda su tiempo, no quiero saber nada— **contesta con voz férrea.

—**Amor soy yo— **dice Edward, como si Bella no lo supiera.

—**¿Perdón? Creo que se ha confundido al marcar, en este momento no tengo ningún amor—** le replica irritada Bella.

—**Princesa lo siento, sé que debí llamarte, pero los móviles los dejamos en el apartamento para no golpearlos con las cajas— **se excusa Edward con voz de niño de arrepentido.

—**Y no has tenido ni un segundo para mirarlo. Ja, te aseguro que tienes mil llamadas perdidas— **le regaña Bella.

—**Qué le dices a mi vampirito si tú estás en las mismas, no contestas el móvil—** defiende a su hermano mi niña al mismo tiempo que riñe a Bella.

—**¿Lizzie eres tú?—** pregunto confundida Bella.

—**No, soy Dorothy del Mago de Oz, que estoy buscando al hombre de hojalata y al león miedoso...Claro que soy yo— **responde bastante molesta mi niña.

—**Te escuchamos rara— **menciona Nessie, deben tenernos en altavoz.

—**Normal, porque estoy en altavoz del teléfono del apartamento de Justin—** aclara mi niña, y me la puedo imaginar rodando los ojos.

—**Lizzie ¿Nos marcaste muchas veces?— **pregunta titubeante Bella, mi Lizzie cuando esta molesta es de armas tomar.

—**Demasiadas diría ¿Marta está con vosotras?—** pregunta mi niña

—**Sí, aquí está, junto con las demás—** declara cautelosa Nessie, y seguido se escucha un _**"Hola Lizzie"**_.

—**¡Hola Lizzie y un cuerno! Qué diablos hacen que no contestan sus móviles, las únicas que me han contestado han sido Elena y Kate, que ya no se encontraban con vosotras— **les reprendemi niña que esta muy enojada, como me gustaría alisar las arruguitas de su nariz con mis besos.

—**Lo sentimos, teníamos los móviles en vibrador, se nos olvidó poner el sonido después de salir de clases— **apremia hablar Marta con vocecita inocente.

—**Están perdonadas por ser la primera vez que pasa, sólo deciros que os recojo en medio hora para ir hacer las compras—** les comunica riéndose.

—**Sííí...nos tendrás esperándote en la puerta— **chillan las chicas y escuchamos como chocan sus palmas.

Menudo peligro tienen estás cuatro juntas, menos mal que no se encuentran Elena y Kate, sino que tiemble la ciudad de los Ángeles.

—**Justin, de casualidad no estará por ahí mi Jake—** inquiere Nessie con voz demasiado dulce, cosa rara.

—**Aquí estoy amor— **responde meloso, antes de que pueda decir nada.

—**¡Y me puedes decir grandísimo animal porqué demonios no contestas el móvil! ¡Y no me des una excusa barata Jacob Swan!— **exclama furiosa Nessie. ¡Se armó, si señor!

—**Mi vida...yo...cajas...coche...tú— **comienza Jake a balbucear incoherencias.

—**Habla clarito Jake, que si quiero conversar con un tartamudo me hubiera quedado con Taylor, el chico que trabaja en la biblioteca y que es verdadero encanto. Qué por cierto me invitó a cenar, a lo mejor acepto—** comenta Nessie como si tal cosa, logrando que el rostro de Jacob pase del rojo al morado y viceversa.

—**¡Qué estas diciendo!— **exclama lleno de rabia ahora Jacob.

—**Qué necesidad tengo de tener un novio guapo, si no contesta mis llamadas, y cuando por fin lo hace tartamudea— **afirma Nessie, y tengo que morderme el dorso de mi mano para no reírme.

—**Amor en serio, no es que no quisiera coger tu llamada es que no tenía el teléfono conmigo en ese momento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder—** se intenta defender Jake.

—**No sé si te perdone, deberás esforzarte bastante— **le informa Nessie fingiendo seguir molesta.

—**Lo que tú quieras cariño—** asegura Jake con un pequeño brillo de ilusión en sus ojos

—**Déjame pensar, pero desde luego no te será nada fácil—** susurra Nessie pensativa.

—**Jajaja— **ríe James fuertemente haciéndole a Jake una mueca de que lo tenían cogido por las pelotas.

—**¿James?— **oh no, a otro que se la van a montar.

—**Hola mi Vicky— **dice dulzón James.

—**No soy tuya, y para un irresponsable como tú, me llamo Victoria—** declara muy enfadada.

—**Esa es mi mejor amiga, así se hace—** grita Katherine entusiasmada, y James pone cara de horror.

—**Mi corazón, mis cabellos de fuego, mi vida, no te enojes por favor estábamos ayudando a Justin con la mudanza y por eso no podía contestar— **argumenta arrepentido James.

—**James, más te vale que me des una buena razón y te dejes de tontos pretextos—** asevera Victoria con voz seria, y todos estallemos en carcajadas al ver a nuestro amigo con cara de pavor.

—**¿Laurent?—**se escucha la voz de Irina**—¿Emmett?—**oh, esa es Marta**—¿Thomas?—**se oye a Gianna**—¿Kevin?— **esa es la voz de Maggie, y todas preguntan a la vez por su chico.

—**Si amor—** dice Laurent pegándose al teléfono de Edward.

—**Dime cariño—** dice Thomas con cautela.

—**Sí corazón—** menciona Kevin, y creo que hasta la voz le tembló.

—**Hola flaquita— **responde Emmett intentando parecer jovial.

—**¿Alguien podría decirme qué demonios pasa?—** inquiere una irritada Irina.

—**¿A qué te refieres?— **pregunta inocente Laurent.

—**No te hagas el tonto ¿Por qué narices no contestas el móvil? ¿Para que diablos lo quieres si no vas a responder? Más te vale no haber olvidado que tenemos que ir a recoger a mi tía al aeropuerto, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que Tanya le llené la cabeza de mierda contra mí, como lo ha hecho con mis padres— **manifiesta —oh esto pinta mal— , Laurent mira su reloj y suspira de alivio.

—**Chiquita falta una hora y media para que llegue, estaré listo no te preocupes cielo— **contesta cariñoso.

—**Más te vale Laurent, porque sino, te juro que no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra en mi vida— **dice Irina dejando a nuestro amigo más blanco que el papel.

—**Chiquita no te pongas así, veras que estoy puntual, perdóname ¿sí?—** comenta meloso.

—**Ya veremos, estaré esperándote para ir a buscar a mi tía, si no apareces olvídate de que existo—** sentencia Irina dando por terminada la conversación.

—**Kevin, amor— **saluda Maggie.

—**Hola amorcito— **grita Kevin con tono aliviado.

—**Tienes cuarenta y cinco minutos para venir a buscarme y hablar en persona sobre lo ocurrido— **anuncia con voz cortante Maggie y Kevin se tambalea.

—**Preciosa, debemos...terminar con la mudanza— **titubea el pobre Kevin.

—**Gatito hermoso, amorcito, sólo hay dos opciones o vienes, o te vas mucho a la mierda—**suspira**—cuarenta y cinco minutos y contando Kevin—** añade Maggie.

—**Chicos, daros prisa hay que terminar rápido— **declara Kevin tomando una caja y llevándola fuera.

—**Nene quita el altavoz, no me apetece seguir escuchando como les echan la bronca— **solicita mi niña con voz cansada por las discusiones de las parejas, y se escucha un abucheo de silbidos por parte de los chicos.

—**Thomas cariño, ¿Podrías decirme para que me pides qué te llame si no me vas a responder?— **dice Gianna ahora, luego le tocará a Emmett.

—**Gin, cariño, veras, los móviles los dejamos aquí para que no sufrieran ningún accidente a causa de algún golpe con las cajas— **se defiende Thomas poniendo voz de niño pequeño.

—**Señorita son ochenta y tres dólares con cincuenta— **se oye la voz de algún vendedor a través del teléfono de mi niña.

—**Gracias, aquí tiene— **contesta mi niña y se escucha bastante ruido.

—**Gracias por su compra señorita, será un placer tenerla de nuevo por aquí— **ronronea el muy imbécil del vendedor.

—**¿Dónde estás mi niña?—** pregunto con el tono de voz más tranquilo que puedo; idiota, imbécil, el vendedor, nadie le coquetea a mi princesa.

—**Comprando los platos y vasos que rompí en mi ataque de nervios ayer amor ¿Por qué?—** pregunta mi niña con dolor en su vocecita.

—**Mi niña no había necesidad de que fueras sola, pude haber ido contigo—** menciono con voz dulce, —así podría haberle roto la cara al maldito vendedor, pienso— .

—**Amor, tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer y esto solo me tomo unos minutos, se donde lo compraron mamá y Carmen—** me dice, espero que ya haya salido de la tienda para que el idiota no la siga viendo.

—**Pero quería acompañarte princesa— **declaro como un niño chiquito.

—**Lo siento amor, también me hubiera encantado que vinieras conmigo—** me asegura.

—**Te puedo asegurar que hubiéramos aprovechado el tiempo amor— **digo con voz ronca recordando lo sucedido está tarde.

—**Mumm, ¿Algunas ideas de cómo hacerlo nene?—** ronronea juguetona, y me acomodo dando la espalda a los chicos por si a mi querido amigo le dan ganas de despertar.

—**Muchas y de lo más entretenidas—** manifiesto rápidamente.

—**Con eso no me dices nada nene, yo hubiera aprovechado a besarte hasta que tus labios estuvieran entumecidos— **me susurra mi niña.

—**Y lo disfrutaría al máximo mientras metería mis manos bajo tu blusa, me encanta sentir tu piel— **musito con voz sensual; a esto podemos jugar dos amor.

—**Mumm...y a mí me encanta sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo, y recorrer con mis manos tu pecho y abdomen, sintiendo como se tensan tus músculos y tu respiración se acelera— **ronronea logrando que mi respiración se acelere y que mi amigo comience a despertar.

—**Es mi delirio que lo hagas amor, y te besaría mi lunar al que tanto extraño— **musito logrando que soltara un gemido tan fuerte, que casi temo que los chicos lo escuchen.

—**Tus labios sobre mi lunar, son fuego liquido en mis venas amor...estás tan cerca que puedo sentir tu respiración—** musita con voz suave volviéndome loco. Ese lunar esta justo en su vientre y amo besarlo.

—**Y hacerte estremecer cuando mi lengua lo acaricia, es mi perdición—** digo mirando de reojo a los chicos, que siguen siendo regañados por sus parejas.

—**Y tu lengua sobre mi lunar y mi piel es colosal para mí, sólo lo sobre pasa mi lengua recorriendo tu cuerpo, saboreándote— **me ronronea, un fuerte suspiro sale de mis labios y los chicos se me quedan mirando, pero Edward llama su atención de nuevo para que escuchen a las chicas —gracias cuñado, pienso—

—**Tenerte entre mis brazos y fundirnos en un solo es mi nirvana, tú eres mi paraíso personal amor—** susurro y escucho un gemido seguido de un suspiro.

—**Mi lugar favorito es tener mi cabeza recostada sobre tu pecho desnudo, sintiendo tu piel, tu calor, el ritmo de tu corazón, que es el mismo que marca el mío— **dice sensual y un suspiro se escapa de nuevo de mis labios, Dios como la amo.

—**Ya deja de suspirar y vamos a llevar las cosas que me quedan cuarenta minutos y contando—** grita Kevin con una caja.

—**Me tengo que ir amor— **le digo bajito para que no me escuchen los chicos.

—**Yo también nene ¿Nos vemos en la noche?—** me pregunta esperanzada.

—**Claro cenaremos en la fraternidad— **aseguro, yo también muero de ganas por verla y tenerla en mis brazos.

—**¿Y volveremos al apartamento?—** me vuelve a preguntar, y mi cuerpo se enciende al pensar en nosotros solos aquí.

—**Por supuesto mi niña todas las veces que quieras— **respondo con sinceridad, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—**Pronto nene—** promete.

—**Pronto amor—** contesto, sé que es una promesa que en breve cumpliremos**.**

—**Te amo, besos—** me dice haciéndome sonreír como un tonto.

—**También te amo, un beso para mi lunar— **musito bajito y sonrió al oír su risita nerviosa.

—**Una cosa más amor—**suspira**—, necesito dormir entre tus brazos de nuevo nene— **dice con voz apagada, aún tiene mucho dolor y haré todo lo que sea necesario para desaparecerlo.

—**Cuenta con ello Lizzie—** le digo porque los chicos están demasiado cerca.

—**¿No te molesta? Mañana hay clases—** cuestiona indecisa.

—**Es la mejor manera de dormir...— **no puedo terminar de hablar porque una garra de oso me quita el auricular.

—**Lizzie podrías derramar miel con tú, no novio, en otro momento que tenemos una mudanza que hacer y estamos trabajando a contra reloj— **le reclama Emmett.

—**¡Emmett Swan, le devuelves en este instante el teléfono a Justin o les diré a mis padres que me estás molestando!— **exclama bastante enfadada mi niña, tanto que las caras de los demás son de alarma.

—**Hee...lo siento…pequeña...te...lo paso—** se disculpa Emmett confundido por el enojo de Lizzie entregándome el teléfono rápidamente, y desparramándose en el sofá todavía shockeado.

—**Tranquila mi niña, cuándo llegues vamos a dar un paseo y hablamos— **aseguro intentando calmarla, sé que la ha dado el bajón y que ahora se le viene encima todo el dolor que liberó con Arizona.

—**Gracias nene, y pídele perdón al oso por hablarle así. Te necesito, llegare lo antes que pueda, te amo— **dice más relajada.

—**También yo, no tienes idea de cuanto. Diviértete con las chicas, nos vemos más tarde, besos—** respondo antes de colgar.

—**¿Qué sucedió?—** me pregunta preocupado Edward.

—**Sólo que le vino el bajón después de la sesión, pero ya está más tranquila—**palmeo la espalda de Edward**—. Emmett mi niña dice que siente haberte hablado así, que no estuvo nada bien—**le digo a mi amigo que al oír mis palabras le regresa la sonrisa a su rostro y hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia**—. Vamos a terminar chicos, no quiero que se peleen con sus novias, así que andando—** añado sonriente.

—**Nada de eso ahora nos dices que estuviste hablando con mi peke, qué menuda cara de idiota traes— **dice James tirando de mi brazo para sentarme en el sofá.

—**No sé a que se refieren, tengo la misma cara de enamorado de siempre— **argumento sonriendo.

—**Eso es innegable, pero mientras hablabas pegabas sendos suspiros que parecía que se te acababa el aire— **dice Laurent levantando una ceja.

—**Me estáis diciendo que vosotros no suspiráis cuándo habláis con vuestras novias— **inquiero sonriendo inocente.

—**Digamos que te creemos, pero por qué razón nos diste la espalda— **habla Jake sonriendo picaramente.

—**Sencillo, me distraían con sus caras de cachorros regañados y no iba a esperar a que terminaran de hablar con sus novias y tener a Lizzie esperando— **declaro evadiendo el tema.

—**Bien, ahora acláranos porque hablabas tan bajito, parecía que no querías que escucháramos—** insiste Emmett cruzándose de brazos como una mala película policíaca.

—**Sólo estaba hablando con Lizzie, además, estabais hablando con vuestras novias y no me interesaba saber como los reñían y observar como casi se esconden bajo el sofá— **respondo intentando parecer creíble.

—**Mierda Justin, te estás haciendo el tonto, dinos que te dijo mi brujita—** me dice Edward, menos mal que es él que me apoya.

—**Ed, enserio sólo me contó que estaba comprando los vasos y platos que quebró anoche, y que nos veríamos para cenar en la fraternidad— **comento y me mira escéptico como diciendo ¿Te creo?

—**Sólo para decirte eso tardo tanto tiempo. Ja, no me hagas reír— **se burla Kevin.

—**Bueno, también tuve que esperar mientras pagaba y escuchaba como el idiota del cajero le coqueteaba—** declaro apretando los puños.

—**Pobre chico, si hubieras estado allí le partes la crisma—** bromea Thomas.

—**Pues yo lo hubiera hecho, nadie tiene permiso de coquetear con la pequeña Lizzie—** dice Emmett tronando sus dedos, parece boxeador dispuesto asestar su primer golpe.

—**¿Qué dices?—** pregunto aparentando enfado.

—**Solo tú mi querido mariscal, entradas para los partidos Crawford— **alega Emmett haciéndonos explotar en carcajadas.

—**Para ya lamebotas, mejor vamos a dejar las cajas que se nos hizo tardísimo— **manifiesta riendo Kevin palmeando la espalda de Emmett.

—**Uff, este si que está atado en corto— **se burla Laurent simulando que lo cuelgan de una soga.

—**Los demás también escuchamos algo, sobre una tía, un aeropuerto y algo de que si no apareces te olvidas de cierta persona—** comenta riendo Thomas.

—**Muevan sus traseros chicos, que tardan más que las chicas cuando se arreglan, vamos a llevar las cosas—** dice Laurent levantándose rápidamente ante nuestras risas.

La gran mayoría de mis cosas ya se encontraban en los coches y por el resto vendría poco a poco, nos distribuimos en los coches para marcharnos y los chicos silbaron y se rieron cuando Edward se subió conmigo en mi coche. Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando soltó la bomba.

—**¿Qué hicieron mi hermana y tú mientras llegábamos?—** pregunta con una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Empacar, no viste todo lo que avanzamos—** respondo rápidamente.

—**¿Y qué hiciste en tu hora libre? ¿Te viniste a dormir?— **indaga sonriendo pícaro. Mierda el sabía de mi hora libre, es lo malo de estar en el mismo edificio.

—**Me vine a recoger pero apenas me dio tiempo, ya que antes tuve que ir a por las cajas— **alego encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo de manera inocente.

—**Ok, pero por qué estaba la ropa de mi hermana en el cesto de lavar, tanto sudo qué se tuvo que duchar—** inquiere sin dejar de sonreír levantando una ceja. Mierda, se notaba que era hermano de mi niña, no se le escapa una.

—**Sí, sudó bastante, como has visto el aire acondicionado no funciona, vienen arreglarlo el miércoles — **contesto, no sé de donde me salen respuestas tan rápido.

—**Supongo que se duchó sola verdad, porque tu también estabas recién duchado, claro que también sudaste embalando— **comenta como si nada antes de soltarse a reír.

—**Por supuesto que me duché, pero después de Lizzie, mientras se arreglaba y se secaba el cabello—** menciono y me estremezco al recordar nuestra ducha juntos.

—**¿Y ese gesto por qué fue?—** cuestiona, mierda se dio cuenta.

—**Imagínate mucho, muchísimo tiempo sin nada de nada con Bella, y entras al baño a ducharte y todo huele a ella—**asiente con una sonrisa**—. Exacto eso me pasa— **confirmo y ambos reímos.

—**Digamos que te creo cuñado—**ríe**—. Quiero darte las gracias por traer de nuevo a mi brujita, extrañaba verla sonreír llena de felicidad, y poder observar de nuevo ese brillo tan profundo en sus ojos— **dice sonriendo emocionado.

—**Por Lizzie hago todo lo posible y lucho por lo imposible, Edward— **afirmo con el corazón en la mano.

—**Mira, mi brujita hasta lo poeta te sacó—** bromea.

—**El amor amigo, el amor—** menciono suspirando antes de estacionar el coche.

—**Si estás así ahora "que no tienen nada"—**hace comillas como dándome a entender que sabe lo que ocurre**—, no me quiero imaginar que pasará cuando oficialmente estén juntos— **se burla.

—**Está bien, no digas nada, pero pronto seremos cuñados en toda la extensión de la palabra—** declaro sonriendo y él me devuelve la sonrisa sabiendo a que me refiero.

—**Te pego duro ¿eh?— **dice antes de bajar del coche.

—**Tan duro como a ti—** contraataco riendo mientras salgo del coche.

—**Mierda, esta par de pornográficos andan discutiendo de quién lo tiene más duro— **dice Laurent tapándose los oídos.

—**Sabes que para todo hombre es importante lo duro que esta, entre más duro y marcado mejor— **declara Edward guiñándome el ojo para que le siga el juego.

—**Cierto Ed, porque si está flácido y colgando, no se acercan ni las moscas—** le sigo el juego, y el pobre de James se atraganta con la cerveza que está bebiendo.

—**Iros a la mierda chicos, a mí no me interesa lo duro que lo tengan o no, eso es algo privado de cada uno— **dice James en medio de la tos.

—**No tiene nada malo, a las chicas les encanta acariciarlo y sentir lo duro que se pone—** asegura Edward.

—**Y como vibra con sus caricias, se vuelven locas—** agrego sonriendo.

—**En serio, son unos malditos pervertidos— **nos regaña Emmett.

—**¿Por qué si es lo más natural del mundo?****—**ambos reímos**—A todas las mujeres les gusta duro y marcado— **manifiesta a la defensiva Edward cruzándose de brazos.

—**A mí no me interesa en absoluto como mi hermanita y tú eso…— **declara Emmett tapándose los oídos mientras grita _**"lalala"**_.

—**No tiene nada de malo que mi novia me lo acaricie cuando quiera y donde quiera— **habla sonriente Edward.

—**Ya te hemos dicho que no queremos saber, además, espero que no lo haga frente a mí— **dice estremeciéndose Jacob.

—**Ya lo ha hecho muchas veces— **comenta Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Noooooo—** chillan los hermanos Swan tapándose los oídos de nuevo.

—**Sí, siempre que tiene oportunidad me lo toca—** sigue hablando Edward.

—**Sigue pitorreándote de nosotros Edward, pero cuando Lizzie se lo haga a Justin, no creo que te haga la menor gracia— **le regaña Jake.

—**No me molestaría en absoluto, de hecho ya la he visto hacérselo a Justin varias veces— **declara Edward sonriendo tranquilamente.

—**No sigas Edward, no quiero oír las intimidades de mi peke— **suplica James apoyándose en el coche, parece que está apunto de desmayarse.

—**Justin ¿A qué Lizzie te lo ha hecho muchas veces?—** me pregunta divertido Thomas entrando en el juego, y todos menos Edward le miran con cara de espanto.

—**Sí bastantes, le gusta mucho acariciarlo— **contesto sonriendo a Edward y a Thomas.

—**En serio chicos, jamás pensé escuchar una charla tan pervertida— **nos recrimina Kevin negando con la cabeza.

—**¿Pervertida? No tiene nada de pervertido decir que a las chicas les gusta el abdomen duro y marcado, y que los flojos y flácidos no son de su agrado—** argumenta Edward cruzándose de brazos.

—**Y qué además, a las chicas les encanta acariciarnos el abdomen, o van a decir que sus chicas nunca lo han hecho— **digo partiéndome de risa, junto con Thomas y Edward, por las caras que tienen los chicos.

—**¿Hablaban de abdómenes?— **pregunta Emmett suspirando de alivio.

—**Por supuesto de qué más podía ser—** contesta inocente Thomas.

—**¿Y mi hermanita no te acaricia eso frente a nosotros verdad?— **cuestiona inseguro Jake.

—**Me acaricia el abdomen cada vez que tiene oportunidad—** responde Edward inocente.

—**Mierda chicos, casi me provocan un infarto—** dice James tomándose el resto de su cerveza de un trago.

—**En serio chicos me tenían muy asustado— **declara Emmett cogiendo la cerveza de Jake y bebiéndosela de un trago.

—**Esa es la mi idiota, la tuya es la del otro lado—** le regaña Jake.

—**Ya lo sé, pero está vacía—** explica el oso encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Chicos, estoy pensando seriamente en que no sería nada bueno que Edward y Justin tengan los cuartos tan cerca, sus mentes son demasiado maquiavélicas como para que estén juntos— **comenta Laurent a lo que el resto asiente.

—**A mí me da igual dónde se quede—**menciona Edward sonriendo malicioso**—, aunque si mamá por casualidad se entera de que vosotros por envidia, no dejaron que Justin se quedara en el cuarto frente al mío...— **deja las palabras en el aire.

—**Siempre hemos dicho que esa es la mejor habitación para Justin—** afirma rápidamente Thomas y todos lo secundan.

—**Vamos que hay que subir las cosas, y me quedan veinte minutos—** nos apremia Kevin mirando su reloj.

En fila india comenzamos a subir mis cosas a la que a partir de hoy sería mi nueva habitación, en cuanto entramos las últimas cajas, Kevin salió disparado a su cuarto y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando salió duchado y vestido para ir a por Maggie.

—**Nos vemos más tarde chicos—** se despide de nosotros con un grito antes salir velozmente por la puerta.

Nos sentamos en los taburetes de la cocina para poder tomarnos una cerveza tranquilamente mientras charlamos de trivialidades, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta de sonó.

—**Justin como nuevo integrante te toca ir abrir la puerta— **manifiesta riendo Jacob.

—**Mira que eres vago Jake, hermano de Emmett tenías que ser— **comenta divertido Thomas y todos reímos, luego me dirijo a la puerta donde hay un mensajero esperando.

—**Entrega especial para Edward Masen, Thomas Hawkings y Justin Crawford, de parte de la Señora Elizabeth Masen— **informa cordialmente.

—**Soy Justin Crawford—** respondo, y me mira escéptico así que le muestro mi identificación.

—**Tenga, la Señora me comentó que lo pusieran a fuego lento, que Edward sabe que debe hacer—** me anuncia entregándome varias bolsas.

—**Muchas gracias, aquí tiene—** digo dándole una propina, la cual agradece sonriendo antes de montarse en su coche y marcharse.

—**Mirar lo que nos mando Elizabeth— **anuncio a los chicos entrando a la cocina y rápidamente todos se acercan.

—**Hey, tranquilos— **dice Edward haciéndoles parar en seco mientras que Thomas y él me ayudan con las bolsas para colocarlas en la encimera.

—**Jo, pero es para todos—** se queja Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

—**El mensajero especificó que era una entrega para Edward Masen, Thomas Hawkings y Justin Crawford— **comento entusiasmado de que Elizabeth nos haya preparado la cena.

—**No me lo creo— **me responde Jake enfurruñado.

—**Es la pura verdad, si no me crees llama a Elizabeth— **contesto sonriendo.

—**Seguro que es cierto, mamá Eli nunca mandaría la comida a vuestro nombre, dado que os la zamparais antes de que estuviéramos todos— **declara gracioso James, logrando que las risas resonaran en la cocina ante el berrinche de Jake y Emmett.

—**¿Y todos estos platos sucios?—** pregunta Edward.

—**Son de la merienda que nos hicimos antes de ir donde Justin, y no nos dio tiempo a recogerlos— **comenta de lo más tranquilo Emmett.

—**Pues si queréis cenar, debéis lavar los platos y recoger la cocina—**aclara Edward**—. Menudo ejemplo dais al resto de los chicos de la hermandad— **niega con la cabeza mientras abre las bolsas.

—**Si sólo son unos pocos platos y unos vasos, tan poco es para que te pongas así—** dice Jacob.

—**¿Quiénes fueron los que merendaron?— **pregunta Edward poniéndose en plan líder, y los chicos señalan a los hermanos Swan.

—**Perfecto, Jake y Emmett, ya estáis tardando en limpiar—**les ordena Edward con voz de mando.**—¿Jacob en qué momento merendaste, si estuvimos con las chicas hasta qué nos vimos a cambiar?— **inquiere con curiosidad.

—**Luego de cambiarme mientras esperábamos al resto—** declara encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Pero podemos recogerlo todo después de cenar—** protesta Emmett.

—**Tenéis dos opciones, recogerlo todo ahora y así poder cenar, o no recogerlo y no probar la cena, vosotros decidís— **sentencia Edward sacando una nota que hay en una de las bolsas.

—**Agg, eres insufrible cuando te pones en plan líder— **gruñe Emmett levantándose para comenzar con su trabajo al igual que Jacob.

—**Chicos me voy a arreglar que tengo que ir a buscar a Irina para marcharnos al aeropuerto, luego nos vemos— **se despide Laurent antes de irse a su habitación a prepararse.

—**Yo también os abandono, debo acicalarme para ir a buscar a mi chica cabellos de fuego, no es bueno que este mucho tiempo con Katherine— **menciona James antes de levantarse y dirigirse escaleras arriba mientras que los demás nos reímos.

—**Bueno veamos que nos dice mi mamá en la nota—** declara Edward antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta.

"_**Mis queridos niños, espero que les agrade la cena, es lasagna de la abuela Masen, que tanto le gusta a mi bebé, acompañada por la ensalada de pollo, almendras, queso y manzana, que le encanta a mi nenita, sin olvidarnos de la crema de hongos que adora Justin, y para terminar el postre favorito de mi Tommy, la tarta de tres de chocolates que tanto ama. Por favor pon todo como te enseñe bebé y por lo que más quieran no permitan que Jake y Emmett, se acerquen a la comida por que si no se la devoran, la queman, y tampoco dejen a James o Laurent, que son capaces de llenarlo de sal, son muy exagerados, el único que tiene permitido echarles una mano es Kevin. De beber les mande dos botellitas de vino de la reserva de mi Tony, no se asusten, no se las robé, él se las manda para que disfruten de la cena, saluden a la niñas de nuestra parte.**_

_**P.D: Los encargados y guardianes de la cena son Edward, Thomas y Justin, con la ayuda de Kevin, el resto tiene prohibido acercarse. Besos de Elizabeth y Anthony."**_

—**Ya escucharon la cena está a nuestro cargo— **se burla Edward mirando a los hermanos Swan.

—**Mierda chicos, no os importa encargaros vosotros, quedé en pasar por Gianna en veinte minutos y todavía tengo que ducharme— **nos pide Thomas poniendo un gracioso puchero.

—**Vete tranquilo, nosotros nos hacemos cargo— **afirmo sonriéndole y él me devuelve la sonrisa con un gracias antes de salir de la cocina, dejándonos a Edward y a mí con los hermanos Swan.

—**Saca la ensaladera Justin, por favor— **dice Edward sobresaltándome.

—**Voy—**menciono abriendo los armarios y cajones**—. Mierda Edward aquí no hay ninguna ensaladera— **bufo.

—**Amigo, están en el único armario que no has abierto, de verdad que mi hermanita te pego duro— **declara riendo.

—**Es algo que no te puedo negar— **contesto uniéndome a sus risas.

—**Vamos hay que apurarse para que cuando lleguen las chicas este todo listo, uff estoy todo sudado—** dice Edward olfateándose.

—**Hagamos una cosa, vete a duchar me quedo yo cuidando la comida, y cuando regreses me toca a mí— **comento rápidamente.

—**Es una gran idea amigo, no tardo— **me responde Edward palmeando mi espalda y saliendo disparado de la cocina.

—**No, no, no y no— **grita Emmett

—**Sí, sí, sí y sí—** le chilla de vuelta Jake.

—**Es que no me gusta fregar prefiero secar—** se queja Emmett como niño pequeño.

—**Eso no te pasaría, si no ensuciaras tanto—** le recrimina Jake.

—**Mira como apestamos, no quiero oler así cuando llegue Marta, o tú quieres apestar a sudor cuándo llegue Nessie— **le reta Emmett levantando una ceja.

—**Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco quiero que vean la cocina hecha una guarreria—** se defiende Jake, es demasiado cómico verles interactuar.

—**Chicos por qué no van a ducharse y luego terminan de limpiar— **declaro dándoles una solución a su problema.

—**Sí, pero cuando regresemos nos mojaremos— **protesta Emmett.

—**Para eso están los delantales y en el cajón vi varios—** les aseguro.

Después de pensarlo un poco asienten y salen corriendo de la cocina gritando un gracias Justin.

Comienzo a sacar la comida de las bolsas para colocarla en las bandejas que Edward dejó preparadas, justo cuando estoy sacando la ensalada para colocarla, llega Edward recién duchado y cambiado.

—**Me he quedado nuevo, anda ve a ducharte que sigo yo— **me dice sonriendo y subo directamente a mi cuarto.

Voy a una de mis maletas de la cual saco mi ropa interior, un pantalón de deporte azul oscuro junto con una camiseta azul claro y una sudadera gris y me dirijo rápidamente al baño, dónde me ducho lo más rápido posible. Una vez seco y vestido bajo de nuevo a la cocina a reunirme con los chicos pero al entrar veo que sigue solo Edward con un delantal puesto preparando la lasagna.

—**En que te ayudo— **digo acercándome.

—**Toma un delantal del cajón y ve poniéndole la salsa rosa a la ensalada—** habla sonriente, y no tardo nada en ponerme a ello.

—**Mira hermano, que par de mandilones tenemos en la cocina— **se burla Emmett riendo mientras saca un par de delantales para ellos.

—**Mejor dirás ¿No crees?— **corrige Edward señalando sus delantales, y entonces me percato de que tienen frases; en el de Emmett está escrito** "sexy chef, se come la comida, el chef no está en el menú"** entonces me fijo en el de Edward que dice** "Peligro hombre sexy cocinando"** luego miro el de Jake que pone** "bombón a la carta" **y al ver el mío, ya no puedo aguantarme la risa **"Papacito en la cocina"**.

—**¿De qué te ríes?— **me pregunta con curiosidad Edward.

—**De los delantales, son de lo más graciosos— **contesto aún riendo.

—**El que llevas puesto es el de Kevin, ya mi mamá te comprará el tuyo, dice que todo hombre que vive solo debe tener su propio delantal con su sello personal—** me explica riendo.

De pronto escuchamos a Emmett cantando mientras movía las caderas de forma sensual, mejor dicho divertido; tomó a su hermano de la cintura moviéndole de derecha a izquierda mientras que siguió cantando y haciendo poses de modelo; jaló a Edward y le dio una cuchara de palo para que se uniese a cantar con él y aunque titubeó un poco al final terminando cantando mientras que Jacob bailaba haciendo una graciosa coreografía, no podía parar de reír hasta que Edward me dio otra cuchara haciendo que me uniese al concierto mientras terminábamos con nuestras tareas. Una vez pusimos la mesa y nos desprendimos de los delantales seguimos con nuestro pequeño concierto en el salón; dónde brincamos y bailamos como niños por los sofás para finalizar la canción con Emmett mostrando sus músculos, Jake moviendo las caderas al estilo brasileño y Edward y yo cantando a pleno pulmón;, nos dejamos caer en los sofás muertos de risa cuando escuchamos el timbre y seguido un pequeño ladrido al abrirse la puerta.

—**Llegamos— **gritan a la vez Marta, Bella, Nessie y la más hermosa de todas, mi amor, mi niña, mi Lizzie.

Una vez dejaron varias cosas que traían en el suelo se acercaron a saludarnos, rápidamente mi niña se lanza a mis brazos, los cuales la reciben de lo más complacido.

—**Te extrañe mi niña— **menciono abrazándola fuerte antes de besar su frente.

—**Yo más nene, no lo dudes. Ah he comprado un regalo para el perrito de Emmett de parte de los dos, no he podido resistirme—** susurra riéndose traviesa antes de que Nessie la atrape llevándosela para colocarse al frente como niñas de preescolar cuando representan un musical.

—**Tomen asiento por favor— **dice Nessie interpretando su papel.

—**Cómo recordaran, ayer nos enteramos de una gran tragedia— **menciona mi niña.

—**Fue de lo más doloroso para nosotros saberlo— **sigue hablando Bella limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.

—**Por esa razón decidimos solucionarlo de la mejor manera— **declara Marta.

—**Nuestro querido oso, a pesar de ser un tonto a veces, no tiene perro que le ladre— **dice simulando sollozar Lizzie.

—**Y gracias al patrocinio de sus mejores amigos y familia, hemos solucionado el problema— **menciona Bella, y las cuatro hacen un sonido de redobles de tambores.

—**Para Emmett con todo nuestro amor, ahora tendrás un perrito que te ladre— **declara Nessie dando el toque final y sacando de sus espaldas un pequeño cachorrito blanco, que al vernos se esconde entre sus brazos.

—**¿Es para mí? ¿De verdad?— **pregunta Emmett con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—**Claro, sólo falta que le pongas el nombre—** le responde Marta sonriéndole.

—**Wow gracias, es muy lindo— **coge al cachorrito y lo abraza. Es una escena de lo más tierna, así que saco mi móvil y tomo una foto para inmortalizar el momento.

—**Chicos tomen asiento que este pequeño no viene solo— **nos anuncia sonriendo mi niña en plan presentadora de televisión.

—**Primero nuestra modelo sexy Nessie, nos trae un hermoso arnés de color azul añil acompañado de una cadena del mismo color que es extensible; dando libertad al perrito de moverse con cierta distancia— **Nessie nos modela haciendo posturas de lo más divertidas como si estuviera paseando a un perro.

—**Seguimos con nuestra modelo hermosa estrella Bella, que nos trae un precioso collar para el cuello de Bob Esponja con un chapa identificación que ya tiene inscritos el nombre del dueño, su dirección y teléfono, en caso de extravió del perrito. Cómo ven nuestra modelo también nos muestra la cartilla del perrito donde podemos encontrar que está vacunado y que cuenta con chip— **Bella modela como toda una profesional y Edward no para de babear como loco observándola.

—**Ahora nuestra modelo delicius Marta, nos presenta está hermosa bañera acompañada con todos los productos necesarios, champú, peine, sus toallas y por supuesto su loción especial de Hugo Boss, para que las perritas caigan rendidas a sus pies—** Marta modela enseñando cada cosa con una sonrisa y Emmett la mira con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, se le nota a leguas lo que le gusta está chica.

—**Y para finalizar nuestras modelos sexy Nessie, hermosa estrella Bella y delicius Marta, nos modelan con una camita en forma de coche con su mantita, dónde el perrito pueda descansar cómodamente y calentito, también sus hermosos comedero y bebedor de piolin y silvestre, y unos juguetitos para que nuestro pequeño disfrute entretenido, una pelota para que pueda correr, un huesito para que pueda morder y varias cositas más— **finaliza mi niña divertida la presentación al mismo tiempo que el cachorro ladra moviendo la cola y lamiendo la cara de Emmett a cada instante; al parecer le gustaron las cosas que le compraron. Todos rompemos en aplausos y las chicas hacen una reverencia mientras se ríen.

—**Gracias chicas, esto es genial— **dice Emmett de lo más conmovido.

Una vez mi niña entra de nuevo al salón, trae en sus manos un pequeño regalo, luego de colocarse a mi lado recostándose en mi cuerpo, el cual de inmediato rodeo con mis brazos, llama la atención de Emmett consiguiendo que todos enfoquen su mirada en nosotros.

—**Oso, este es un regalo de parte de Justin y mía—**sonríe mi niña entregándole el paquete ante la cara de asombro de los demás, así que me imagino que lo ha comprado antes de reunirse con las chicas**—. Es para que lo luzca en los partidos— **habla mi amor dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa, rápidamente Emmett abre el paquete de donde saca una hermosa camiseta con el logo de nuestro equipo los Bruins para el perrito; mi niña me guiña un ojo, es una mujer maravillosa es imposible no amarla.

—**Wow chicos, mil gracias, es fantástica—**ríe**—. Mira pequeño ahora iremos a juego a los partidos—** declara Emmett acariciando la cabeza del cachorro mientras que le enseña la camiseta, y el perrito ladra contento lamiendo su cara.

—**Ahora guardemos las pertenencias de está preciosura, para poder estar más cómodos cuando lleguen los demás—** dice mi niña cogiendo las cosas, las cuales rápidamente le quito de sus manos.

—**Tranquila, te ayudo— **le digo y me sonríe ampliamente.

—**Gracias, eres un encanto—** menciona con una hermosa sonrisa, y nos encaminamos hacia el dormitorio de Emmett, que parece de todo menos una habitación de lo desordenada que está; es imposible dejar las cosas en algún sitio, así que las dejamos sobre el sofá.

—**Me ayudas a recoger esto un poco, para poder colocar bien las cosas del perro— **me susurra mi niña con un puchero, y no me resisto la abrazo y deposito un beso en su cuello para luego asentir, y seguido nos pusimos a ordenar un poco para hacer espacio y colocar las cosas.

—**Listo nene—** dice mi niña rodeándome con sus brazos y escondiendo su carita en mi pecho.

—**¿A esto se debía el que ordenáramos tan rápido?— **cuestiono con una picara sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la rodeo con mis brazos.

—**Sí—**asiente juguetona**—, ahora ¿Ya te puedo besar?— **pregunta sonriente, y le respondo con acciones juntando nuestros labios en dulce y lento beso, parece que fue hace una eternidad que saboreé sus labios.

El beso se vuelve más pasional y entregado nuestras lenguas danzan juntas explorando cada rincón de nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se pegan sin dejar el más mínimo espacio, queriéndonos fundir en uno solo, no nos separamos hasta que la necesidad del aire es obligatoria pero mantenemos nuestras frentes juntas.

—**Te amo— **susurro al recobrar el aliento mirando sus hermosos ojos.

—**Te amo más— **declara mi niña con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—**Eso es imposible amor— **le digo aparentando estar ofendido.

—**Será mejor que lo dejemos en empate, porque no quiero perder el tiempo discutiendo cuando puedo aprovecharlo besándote—** susurra lo último sobre mis labios uniéndolos en un beso desesperado, que demuestra lo mucho que nos hemos extrañado.

Mi niña, es mi aire, mi vida entera y amo sentirla, su sabor es el más delicioso manjar que jamás haya existido; me empuja hasta que me siento en el sofá e inmediatamente se coloca ahorcajadas sobre mí, sin separar en ningún momento nuestros labios, luego de muchos y ardientes besos mi cabeza tuvo un pequeño flash** "los chicos".**

—**Amor, los chicos deben estar esperándonos— **susurro con desgana.

—**Sólo un beso más— **dice atrapando mis labios de nuevo hasta que la falta de aire nos hace separarnos.

—**Desearía mil más amor, pero si no quieres que los chicos descubran nuestro secreto todavía...— **digo titubeando acariciando su mejilla.

—**Todavía no amor, quiero que podamos disfrutar de nosotros sin que nadie nos moleste y sin que nos sometan a un interrogatorio, sabes de sobra como son nuestros amigos— **menciona poniéndome ojitos a los que me es imposible negarme.

—**Cómo quieras amor— **declaro levantándome con mi niña aún con sus piernas enredadas en mis caderas, me va a matar.

—**Amor— **la reprendo.

—**Dime nene—** murmura inocente moviéndose y creando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

—**Mi vida, si sigues así, no me importa nada que los chicos estén abajo y que este sea el cuarto de Emmett, porque te haré el amor— **sentencio serio.

—**Muy pronto nene, te lo prometo— **susurra dándome un casto beso antes de bajarse para colocar rápidamente bien la colcha del sofá, que gracias a Dios fue tiempo suficiente para que mi amigo se volviera a dormir.

—**Vamos nene— **musita mi niña abrazándome por la espalda.

Entonces escuchamos unos gritos, me inclino lo justo para que mi niña trepe a mi espalda y riéndonos como niños bajamos las escaleras encontrándonos a todos en el salón, los gritos resultaron ser de las chicas, que estaban como locas haciéndole caricias al perrito.

—**Chicas se lucieron al elegir está preciosidad— **alaba Victoria.

—**Es tan tierno que te dan ganas de hacerle mimos todo el tiempo— **dice Gianna acariciando su cabecita.

—**Además, de ser una monada, es muy cariñoso-— **añade Irina que es abrazada por Laurent.

—**Parece un peluche, es como una bolita de nieve— **agrega enternecida Maggie rascando la tripita del perrito.

—**Hey vosotros, que son esas risitas que se traen, ¿eh?— **inquiere James. Mierda no había podido ser otro el que pusiera atención en nosotros, todavía tengo a mi niña subida a mi espalda.

—**Es que el cuarto de Emmett parecía un cuarto de batalla y no hallábamos un lugar libre para colocar las cosas del cachorro, tuvimos que recoger los boxer de piolin que tenía tirados por el suelo y...— **explica mi niña y Emmett se levanta velozmente del sofá.

—**¿Qué estaban husmeando en mi ropa?— **nos pregunta regañándonos.

—**Fisgonearíamos si estuviera ordenada, sin embargo tus boxers parecían alfombra regados por el suelo— **le reprende mi amor y el oso muy maduramente le saca la lengua, y para rematar el cachorro lo imita haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Eso no se divulga Lizzie— **alega Emmett haciendo un puchero y el cachorro lloriquea.

—**Y los boxers no se tiran al suelo oso**— contraataca Lizzie sacándole la lengua y el perrito le devuelve la acción haciéndonos reír.

De repente se quedan todos callados y observándonos, mi niña que aún se encuentra a mi espalda está ajena a lo que ocurre en la sala por que está de lo más entretenida sacándole la lengua al cachorro. Edward sonríe lleno de alegría al ver a su hermanita reír por las gracias del perrito y me levanta los pulgares en aprobación y cómo se percata de que el resto nos mira sin decir nada, decide iniciar una conversación.

—**Chicos, ¿llamaremos cachorro a la bola de pelo o le vamos a decir perrito?— **cuestiona Edward al que sonrío con agradecimiento al desviar la atención de nosotros.

—**Había pensado en llamarlo shushi— **dice Emmett.

—**Ese no es nombre para un perro—** le riñe Jake.

—**Bueno pues entonces surimi, se oye tierno— **asegura sonriendo el oso.

—**Estás loco va a salir corriendo cuando pidamos comida china, va a creer que lo pedimos a el para la ensalada— **comenta Kevin riendo.

—**¡Ya lo tengo le pondremos galletita, es de lo más tierno!— **exclama emocionado Emmett, que sigue con nombres de comida.

—**Claro, así te lo podrás comer con el café—** le recrimina Laurent.

—**¿Qué os parece Bombón?—** pregunta Emmett derrotado.

—**Para que puedas regalarlo por San Valentin—** se burla James.

—**Joder, ninguno os gusta— **protesta enfurruñado el oso y el perrito gruñe.

—**Es que sólo eliges puros nombres de comida oso, no piensas en otra cosa—** le regaña Bella haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Entonces le llamaremos Bob como Bob esponja—**declara risueño pero el cachorro gruñe.**—¿No te gusta Bob?—**le pregunta al perrito, que vuelve a gruñir**—. Tú también vas a empezar a quejarte— **gruñe Emmett y el perrito le lame la cara haciéndole sonreír.

—**Tengo uno, podemos llamarle copito o niebla— **anuncia Jacob con entusiasmo como si hubiese realizado un gran descubrimiento.

—**No me gusta, me recuerda a los dibujos de Heidi y Marco, siempre los aborrecí— **explica Emmett negando con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué te parece motita?—** pregunta sonriendo Laurent.

—**No jodas, ese nombre es de niña, lo harás gay— **dice Kevin y todos rompemos en carcajadas.

—**Pues pónganle ratita y se acabó la discusión—** manifiesta hastiado pero sonriente James.

—**Mierda no, ese nombre no es para mi chico— **dice Emmett y el perrito lame su cara en agradecimiento.

—**Por qué no le pones Kellan— **inquiere Bella haciéndole un guiño como si fuera un secreto entre ellos.

—**¡Estas loca! ¿Por qué le pondría el nombre de mi peor enemigo?—** cuestiona Emmett enfurruñado.

—**Tú siempre decías que Kellan era un perro, y este, es un perro— **le aclara Bella logrando que la sala rompa en risas de nuevo.

—**No, no, no, él era un maldito, perro malo, y este, es un perrito muy bueno—**acaricia la cabecita del cachorro**—. Es mi pequeño osito pooh, que cuidara de papá oso y papá oso cuidara de él— **habla Emmett con ternura al cachorro.

—**Ese nombre me gusta— **afirma mi niña que todavía sigue en mi espalda.

—**¿Perdón? ¿Qué nombre dices?—** pregunta intrigado Emmett y siendo sinceros todos estamos igual.

—**Qué lo llames Pooh, es blanco, tierno, suave, que dan ganas de acariciarlo todo el rato como a un peluche, es un osito como Winnie Pooh, y a ti te encanta— **explica mi niña entusiasmada sobre mi espalda.

—**Sí, y le podemos decir potito—** bromea Jacob pero en cambio Emmett tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

—**Ni lo sueñes a mi osito Pooh, nadie le cambiará el nombre o se las verá conmigo—** defiende amenazante Emmett.

—**Es muy raro llamar a un perro así ¿no?— **comenta Victoria.

—**Y quién te dice que siendo Emmett va a tener un nombre común—** contesta entre risas Nessie.

—**En eso tienes razón, y de shushi o galletita, hay una gran distancia—** dice Maggie también riéndose.

—**A mí me parece bien, será el pequeño osito Pooh de Emmett, ambos son como niños— **declara con una sonrisa burlona Edward.

—**Me gusta es un nombre cortito y al perro se le quedará enseguida— **dice Irina sonriendo.

—**Ese será entonces—**sonríe.**—¿Te gusta Pooh pequeño?—** pregunta Emmett al cachorrito, el cual lame su cara moviendo el rabito.

—**Solucionado ya tienes nombre pequeño— **dice Gianna acariciando la cabecita de Pooh.

—**Bien, ahora vamos a cenar—**anuncia Emmett y el perrito ladra en aprobación**—. Ven, Pooh también tiene hambre— **declara haciendo que la habitación se llene de risas.

—**Hay que traer la comida de Pooh que está en mi coche, y de paso la vajilla y los vasos que he comprado—**declara mi niña, pero ninguno de los chicos hace la mínima intención de moverse**—. Justin me acompañas ya que estos no tienen intención de ayudarme—** me pide con voz de niña chiquita y asiento con la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta.

—**Hey mono araña, no piensas bajarte de la espalda de Justin—** la regañaen plan de broma James.

—**¿Te molesta?—**le pregunta Lizzie y James niega**—. Mientras Justin no se queje, estoy la mar de a gusto aquí—**recuesta su cabeza en mi espalda**—. Vamonos— **me susurra en el oído haciéndome cosquillas.

—**Ya dejen de buscar pretextos para estar solos— **se burla Laurent.

—**Ve tú a por la vajilla, los vasos y la caja con la comida de Pooh, y por favor no rompas nada—**manifiesta mi niña y rápidamente Laurent niega con la cabeza**—. Entonces no digas nada, se lo pido a Justin porqué sé, que no me pondrá pretextos para hacerlo, no como vosotros que sois unos vagos—** les riñe mi niña dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta mientras que las chicas se parten de la risa.

Por fin salimos de allí y en cuanto cerramos la puerta tras nuestro, mi niña se baja de mi espalda y me besa la comisura de mis labios.

—**Gracias amor, te amo— **susurra en mi oído antes de ir hasta el coche y abrir el maletero.

—**Cualquier cosa por ti mi niña— **le digo acomodando la caja de comida y la vajilla para hacerlo en un solo viaje, mientras mi niña lleva la caja de los vasos que es lo que menos pesa.

Mi niña se apresura abrir la puerta de la casa, y caminamos directos a la cocina sin prestar atención a lo que los chicos nos dicen, al entrar se me balancearon las cosas, sin embargo logro equilibrarlas y ponerlas sobre la encimera. Mi niña se ríe fuerte al ver la cara de susto que pongo al pensar que ahora sería yo, el que rompa la vajilla.

—**Tu cara era de fotografía— **dice riéndose mi niña.

—**Creo que merezco un besito por el susto—** menciono con un puchero.

—**Mereces mil amor—**susurra de regreso uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso**—. Te amo— **musita sobre mis labios antes de separarnos.

Estábamos colocando las cosas y poniendo la comida y el agua para Pooh cuando escuchamos decir mi nombre, y como un par de cotillas nos acercamos sonriendo a la puerta para saber de que hablan.

—**Tiene razón James, desde que Justin está cerca de Lizzie de nuevo, se la nota mucho más feliz— **comenta Kevin.

—**Y qué me dicen de las sonrisas que tenían cuándo bajaron riendo por las escaleras—** agrega Bella.

—**Me encanta poder ver esa sonrisa en mi brujita de nuevo, amor—**suspira**—, la extrañaba demasiado— **dice Edward.

—**Pero Lizzie siempre está sonriente—** menciona confusa Marta.

—**No eran sinceras, ni le llegaban a sus ojos. Sólo con Justin sonríe de verdad y sus ojos brillan— **aclara Nessie con emoción en su voz.

—**Es cierto, sólo tienes que observar como se le ilumina la cara y la boba sonrisa que se le forma cuando ve o habla de Justin—** declara Thomas de lo más tranquilo.

—**¿Qué me decís de Justin? Hace cuánto tiempo no le veíais sonreír y reír tan feliz, creo que la última vez fue cuando aún eran pareja—** explica Laurent, quien me vio algunas de veces de bajón.

—**Cómo que ya va siendo hora de que ese par se ponga en acción— **dice Jacob, y mi niña y yo, nos sonreímos, ya que desde ayer estábamos juntos de nuevo, aunque el resto no tenga la menor idea.

—**Déjalos Jacob, será cómo y cuándo quieran, van a su paso—** nos defiende Thomas.

—**Tienes razón cariño, creo que cada pareja lleva su propio ritmo y se debe respetar eso— **añade Gianna.

Está chica cada vez me cae mejor, me alegra que ambos estén de nuestro lado.

—**Por mí que vayan al paso que quieran, mientras no me hagan tío pronto no tengo problema— **alega Emmett, y mi niña se tensa e inmediatamente la rodeo con mis brazos y esconde su carita en mi pecho.

—**No digas esas cosas, todos sabemos de sobra que si cualquiera de nosotras tuviera un hijo, serias el tío más consentidor y cariñoso del mundo— **le contesta Bella y escuchamos como le tira un beso.

—**Dejen de hablar de eso, qué se están hiendo demasiado lejos. Justin y mi brujita son felices de nuevo, eso es lo que importa— **declara Edward zanjando el tema y se lo agradezco de corazón.

—**Mi amor tiene toda la razón, debemos apoyar a los chicos sea cual sea su decisión— **agrega Bella respaldando a Edward.

—**Concuerdo totalmente con vosotros, lo que menos necesitan es que los presionemos, lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar para ellos si en algún momento nos necesitan— **recalca con franqueza Victoria.

—**Estoy completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Vicky— **afirma Irina.

—**Creo que tenéis razón, pero que sepáis, qué cuando se casen, porque seguro lo harán, seré la dama de honor— **anuncia Nessie tarareando la marcha nupcial, consiguiendo que a mi niña y a mí se nos escape una risilla.

—**Te corrijo, tendrá varias damas de honor—**dice Bella**—, porque también lo seré, aunque odie los vestidos por mi cuñada me sacrificaré— **se ríe.

—**Te veras preciosa mi amor—** menciona Edward y creo que se besan porque se escucha un abucheo.

—**Estoy con Bella, de verdad Nessie, crees que las chicas se quedaran tan tranquilas sin ser damas de honor, ja, imposible— **declara Maggie riendo. Mi niña levanta su rostro mirándome con sus ojos brillantes y la beso dulcemente.

—**Te amo mi niña siempre— **susurro una vez separo mis labios.

—**También yo amor, para siempre— **musita abrazándome y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

—**Algún día sucederá eso— **susurro en su oído y mi niña salta en mis brazos mirándome con un brillo especial en sus preciosos ojos.

—**¿En serio te casarías conmigo?— **me pregunta con entusiasmo en su voz.

—**Es mi mayor anhelo—**contesto con sinceridad y articula sobre mis labios un te amo antes de besarme castamente**—. Debemos volver mi niña—** musito con pesar.

—**Espera un segundo que llamo a mi mamá— **me dice sacando su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—**Mamita hermosa—**saluda mi niña**—estoy bien, te llamo para pedirte un favor—**sonríe y me guiña el ojo mientras escucha algo que le dice Elizabeth**—. Puedes llamarme en diez minutos para pedirme que vaya ayudarte en algo, please—**hace un puchero que deseo besar**—, no te puedo decir todavía mami, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo—**ríe mi niña al escuchar lo que dice su mamá**—, algo de eso hay—**mi niña sonríe y se sonroja. Bingo, Elizabeth sabe que estamos juntos**—. Gracias mamita hermosa, eres la mejor, te quiero—** se despide antes de colgar.

—**¿Qué tramas amor?— **susurro en su oído abrazándola por detrás antes de que lleguemos a la puerta.

—**Dormir entre tus brazos. Por cierto, tu suegra te manda saludos y qué pasemos buena noche—** me contesta sonriendo pero ruborizada y como pensé mi suegrita lo sabía; ahora era un secreto de tres o mejor dicho de cuatro, ya que estoy seguro que Anthony también está al corriente.

—**Eres un genio amor—** menciono dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello.

—**Mum...como me gusta nene— **gime y mi cuerpo comienza a despertar.

—**Vamos con los chicos amor, por favor—** suplico porque mi autocontrol se está hiendo por el desagüe, y mi niña asiente antes de mirarnos y romper en risas mientras entramos en el salón.

—**Chicos sirvamos la cena que ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre— **declara Emmett incorporándose del sofá y entregando a Pooh a los brazos de Marta.

—**Y antes de que pregunten, no compramos la cena es cien por ciento casera— **les informa sonriente Jacob.

—**Dime qué ese par no cocino, por favor—**manifiesta Nessie fingiendo horror mientras señala a Emmett y Jake**—. No tengo ganas de acabar en el hospital— **simula sollozar y todos reímos menos los aludidos.

—**A ellos les tocó limpiar la cocina, ninguno queríamos acabar con una intoxicación— **comenta James.

—**Ya dejen de burlarse de estos afanosos chicos y vamos a cenar, que Pooh quiere su camita y no se puede ir a dormir sin cenar— **habla aparentando estar molesto Emmett dirigiéndose a la cocina seguido de nosotros mientras las chicas se marchan al comedor.

Entre todos no tardamos nada en sacar las bandejas con la cena al igual que las botellas de vino y servir la comida, Emmett regresa segundos después con el bebedero y comedero de Pooh, en el cual había puesto más comida de lo que le dejó preparado mi niña.

—**Emmett es un cachorro, no come como tú, la cantidad que tenía puesta es la que nos aconsejó el veterinario— **le regaña mi niña.

—**Debe comer bien para estar sano y fuerte como su papá—** responde nuestro amigo mostrando los músculos de sus brazos. No se puede negar que parece un luchador.

—**Sí como digas— **dice Laurent encogiéndose, y reímos al ver como Pooh devora la comida, son tal para cual.

—**Wauu hermanito te luciste, esa lasagna es igualita a la que hace mamá, es la receta de la abuela, y qué decir de la crema de hongos— **comenta mi niña sonriendo maliciosa.

—**Por eso está aquí, mamá me enseño hacerlo— **dice Edward dándose en el pecho.

—**A mí todavía no me salen—**dice mi niña poniendo un puchero, que cambia en cuanto ve la ensalada**—. Wauu hicieron mi favorita—** dice emocionada siguiéndonos el juego, ya que desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que fue Elizabeth quien hizo la cena.

—**Lo que es tener un hermano que te consienta, qué suerte amiga— **dice Bella abrazando a Edward y mirando mal a sus hermanos.

—**De postre tenemos tarta de tres chocolates que hizo Thomas, amor—** menciona Edward sonriendo pícaro a Bella, quien se muerde el labio.

Todos desviamos nuestras miradas hacia otro lado preferimos no saber.

—**¡Esté vino es de la reserva especial de papá!—** exclama mi niña al probarlo.

—**Sí, me lo dio el domingo cuando estuvimos en casa—** habla rápidamente Edward y la mira suplicando que no diga nada.

La cena siguió en silencio disfrutando de la comida y el vino, que sólo era interrumpido por los halagos de las chicas ante tan exquisita comida.

—**Mumm—**gime mi niña tensándome**—mumm...me fascina— **sigue gimiendo haciendo que mi amigo comience a despertar.

—**¡Lizzie, para!—** susurro en reproche, pues mi autocontrol esta muy débil.

—**Mum...qué rico...mumm—**gime de nuevo, y llevo mi mano a su muslo, ella se tensa por un segundo, pero luego se relaja regalándome una coqueta sonrisa y un guiño. —Mierda mi niña me va a matar—. Mi mano sigue su recorrido acariciando la parte interna de sus muslo haciéndola gemir más fuerte, sé, de sobra que estos gemidos no tienen nada que ver con la comida.

—**¿Está rica la cena?— **le pregunto con una traviesa sonrisa mientras la sigo acariciando.

—**Bastante, espero que el postre este igual o mejor—** dice mirándome lujuriosa. Mierda me está volviendo loco.

Justo cuando estoy apunto de responder suena su teléfono, pero por la posición y en el estado que estamos pega un salto enredándose conmigo y se va de espaldas la con silla y todo, menos mal que gracias al deporte mis reflejos son rápidos y logro atraparla antes de que caiga, sin embargo no logra llegar a responder la llamada.

—**¿Estás bien brujita?— **pregunta preocupado Edward que ya está a su lado queriendo revisarla.

—**Sí vampirito, sólo que se me enredo el pie en la silla— **le responde mi niña con una sonrisa, y antes de que de pueda hablar suena su móvil de nuevo y Ed con la mirada le pregunta quien es, a lo que Lizzie contesta mamá, y este le pide que ponga el altavoz para saludarla.

—**Mamita guapa qué sorpresa— **saluda mi amor.

—**Hola mi nenita, te llamo porqué necesito que vengas a dormir a casa, prescindo de tu ayuda para unas cosas—** habla Elizabeth dándole la excusa que necesitamos para que nadie sospeche.

—**Claro mami. En cuánto termine de cenar voy para casa—** dice con voz de niña chiquita. Menudo par de actrices.

—**La cena está deliciosa mami Eli— **vocea Emmett.

—**¿Me tienes en altavoz?—** pregunta.

—**Sí, es que mi vampirito quería saludarte— **le explica mi niña.

—**Hola mi bebé hermoso— **saluda amorosa a Edward.

—**Hola mamita preciosa—** saluda con voz de niño pequeño, es muy gracioso verlo así.

—**Caperucita, tu lobo feroz está esperándote—**se escucha la voz de mi suegro, y los chicos escupen la comida que tenían en la boca, mientras que Edward y Lizzie están más blancos que el papel.

—**Bueno chicos los dejo que mi lobito feroz me espera—**dice mi suegra, y todos estamos con los ojos apunto de salirse**—Grrrrrr— **se escucha a mi suegro y de inmediato mi niña cuelga la llamada.

—**Creo que he quedado con un serio trauma—** susurra recargando su peso en mí.

—**Hermanita a la próxima cita con la psicóloga iré contigo—** dice Edward con un escalofrió.

—**Creo que la psicóloga tendrá mucho trabajo con todos— **declara Thomas mientras todos en la mesa asentimos a sus palabras.

—**Joder mami Eli y papá Tony juegan a….—**Emmett se estremece**—. Mierda, yo tenía una fantasía con eso y ahora…— **se vuelve a estremecer.

—**Dime que no escuche lo que creí oír—** me mira suplicante mi niña, mientras James y Laurent sirven la tarta.

—**En serio chicos mejor cambiemos de tema de conversación—** dice Edward recostado en el hombro de Bella como cachorrito dolorido.

—**Perfecto, mejor hablemos de las entradas para el partido—**declara Emmett y Jake le saca los sesos de un golpe.**—¿Qué?— **pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

—**Eso no lo tenías que decir, no se te puede contar nada— **le regaña molesto Kevin, y mi niña me mira interrogante.

—**Es que les prometí a los chicos que intentaría conseguirles entradas para algún partido de los Lakers— **digo mirando a Lizzie con una sonrisa esperando que me crea.

Mataré a Emmett en cuanto sea el momento oportuno y creo que contaré con bastante ayuda.

—**¿Sólo eso? Me da que hay algo más— **indaga mi niña; mierda no se le escapa nada.

—**También los amenacé con que no te molestaran— **declaro, y Emmett se ahoga con la tarta al entender que se ha quedado sin ir a ver ningún partido por bocazas.

—**De verdad Lizzie, le prometimos no meternos contigo a cambio de que nos consiguiera entradas—**sonríe Jake**—. Todavía me acuerdo del dolor de pies que pasé al estar tres horas en la cola para conseguir unas entradas el año pasado, para que delante mía se pusiera un señor gordo que ocupaba dos asientos—** termina su relato Jake.

—**No seas ridículo Jake, acaso me ves cara de tonta, sé que no se refieren a eso— **habla mi niña molesta cruzándose de brazos.

—**En serio peke, si Justin consigue entradas para nosotros, sería una suerte ya que le dan buenos asientos—**dice James en un intento de convencer a mi niña, quien levanta una ceja como diciendo no te creo para nada.

—**Brujita, como Justin les amenazó con que no tendrían entradas si te molestaban o decían algo que no te gustase, los chicos tienen que andarse con pies de plomo, por eso no querían que te enteraras, para que no les jugaras ninguna travesura— **asevera Edward respaldando a los chicos

—**Vampirito, es cierto lo que dices de las entradas, Justin me lo había comentado—**enarco una ceja porque no recordaba haberle mencionado nada**—. Pero sé, que no se refieren a eso— **apunta mi niña mirándoles seriamente.

—**De verdad pensáis que Lizzie os va creer esas estúpidas excusas— **inquiere divertida Nessie.

—**Ni nosotras nos las tragamos— **se burla sonriendo maliciosa Bella, y las chicas asienten en acuerdo complicándonos la situación aún más.

—**En serio chicas, a qué más nos podemos referir— **dice Laurent fingiendo inocencia y ganándose las miradas furiosas de las chicas.

—**Eso es lo que realmente quiero saber, y sé de alguien que me lo va a decir—**dice mi niña y se gira poniéndose frente a mí**—. Justin, sé que tú me vas a decir la verdad—**me mira poniendo ojitos y niego con la cabeza porque no confío en mi voz**—. Anda nene si, no querrás que pase la noche en vela por la incertidumbre, sabes lo malita que me pongo cuando me desvelo—** mierda hace el puchero ¡Hace el puchero 1! Acompañado de esos ojitos y voz melosa y soy incapaz de hablar, así que asiento y busco en mis bolsillos, joder las entradas se quedaron en las bermudas.

—**Mierda Justin, Lizzie te pone ojitos y caes como tonto—** se burla Thomas negando con la cabeza.

—**Cierto amigo, Lizzie te pone ese puchero y consigue lo que quiere, eres un dominado— **ahora se pitorrea Jacob.

—**Si así te domina ahora mi peke, no me quiero imaginar como será si llegan algún día a casarse— **se cachondea James haciendo que en mi rostro se pinte una gran sonrisa, mi niña me mira con sus ojos brillantes y le guiño el ojo sabe lo que significa **"pronto"** y lo cumpliría, nada me haría más feliz que estar siempre a su lado.

—**Mira la cara de idiota que puso James, ten la seguridad de que si se casan, estará cocinando, limpiando, fregando, haciendo la colada, y será de lo más feliz— **dice Laurent continuando las burlas.

—**Y dijeron, nos burlamos de Justin, sacamos otro tema de conversación y a Lizzie se le olvida lo de las entradas—** murmura mi niña cruzándose de brazos.

—**No pasa nada, déjalos—**le digo acercándome y mi niña me abraza y aprovecho para hablarle bajito al oído**—. Sería más que feliz haciendo todo eso, si estoy contigo— **mi amor suelta una risita nerviosa y esconde su carita en mi pecho.

—**Ya hiciste llorar a mi brujita, Justin, debes portarte mejor con ella— **me recrimina en broma Edward con una sonrisa, y mi niña se da la vuelta para sacarle la lengua.

—**No te preocupes Ed, sé como hacerla feliz—**digo separándome y susurrando una ahora vuelvo, ella sonríe y besa la comisura de mis labios dejándome en las nubes.

—**Si que me vas a decir de que se tratan las entradas verdad—** inquiere mirándome suplicante con ese puchero, que hace derrumbar todas mis defensas.

—**Mejor aún, te lo voy a mostrar—** anuncio y corro hacia mi nueva habitación, pero en el tercer escalón pise mal y estoy apunto de caerme, logrando que los chicos rompan en carcajadas.

—**Ríanse bola de tontos, pero hay de vosotros si se lesiona para el partido y los chicos vienen a echarles la bronca—** me defiende mi niña sonriendo triunfante al ver como los chicos se callan abruptamente.

Corro de nuevo hacia mi cuarto teniendo ahora más cuidado, rápidamente los encuentro en el bolsillo de las bermudas y los cojo, regresando velozmente al comedor para situarme frente a mi niña y entregarle las entradas.

Al principio alterna la vista de las entradas a mí como si no lo creyera, hasta que reacciona y se lanza a mis brazos, y no me contengo en girarla por el aire llenándome de su musical risa.

Una vez nos detenemos se separa de mí y se pone a bailar dando pequeños saltitos con las entradas en la mano para segundos después regresar a mis brazos y susurrarme mil veces gracias, gracias...los chicos no paran de reír al observar su arrebato de felicidad.

—**Lizzie, parece que Justin en vez de entregarte las entradas de un partido te hubiera dado los números ganadores de la lotería— **se burla Emmett.

—**Para mí es lo mismo—**dice mi niña con voz agitada**—. Incluso valen mucho más que eso— **me sonríe haciendo que mi corazón salte de alegría al escucharla.

—**Bueno, y de qué son las dichosas entradas—** inquiere impaciente Bella mirando con una sonrisa a Lizzie.

—**Es para el partido de los Lakers contra los Bulls de Chicago— **contesta mirándome con una enorme sonrisa. Es muy importante para nosotros ese partido.

—**Noooo—** chillan a la vez Nessie y Maggie llenas de emoción corriendo hasta Lizzie y dando saltitos; supe de inmediato que habían hecho la conexión y sabían de su importancia.

—**Eres el mejor Justin— **me dice sonriendo Nessie sin dejar de abrazar a Lizzie.

—**Menuda suerte tienes amiga—**declara Maggie también abrazada a Lizzie**—. Eres un verdadero encanto Justin— **me regala una sonrisa.

—**Lo sé chicas, aún no me lo puedo creer—** habla entusiasmada mi niña.

—**Todavía no comprendo que tiene eso de especial, es sólo un partido—** dice confundido Kevin.

—**Ya dejen de atosigarme que me van arrugar mis entradas— **bromea riendo mi niña.

Una vez las chicas la sueltan mi niña corre a mis brazos, abrazándome fuertemente y correspondo de inmediato, aspiro su delicioso y adictivo aroma y sin poder resistirlo de mis labios se escapa un te amo, y mi niña rápidamente me susurra en el oído un te amo; disimuladamente miro alrededor haber si alguien se ha percatado de nuestro intercambio de palabras; las chicas están charlando de los más animadas, los chicos están bromeando sobre no sé qué, pero sin prestarnos atención; en cambio cuando miro hacia Edward veo como me sonríe, y al observar mi cara de espanto sonríe más ampliamente y me articula un mudo _**"Luego hablamos cuñado"**_asiento.

—**¿Eso quiere decir qué te gustó?— **le pregunto sonriente una vez que nos separamos.

—**Me encanta, sabes lo importante que es para mí acudir a ese partido— **dice besando mi mejilla.

—**Para mí también es muy importante. Por eso antes de que salieran a la venta las reservé—**le explico acariciando su mejilla**—. Te amo mi niña, vamos a terminarnos la tarta—** menciono tomando su mano y como Edward está con Bella en sus rodillas en la silla que ocupaba antes, me siento en el sitio de mi niña con ella en mi regazo.

—**Y también me alimentaras cómo a un bebé— **dice haciendo un apetecible puchero.

—**Por supuesto que sí— **contesto tomando un trozo de tarta con el tenedor y haciendo el avioncito y ambos rompemos en risas.

La velada continua con distintas conversaciones primero hablamos sobre las clases para luego seguir con la fiesta de la hoguera, que fue el tema preferido por Emmett que amaba esa fiesta; y al final terminamos hablando sobre la reunión de fraternidades que tendrían el jueves.

Al ver como mi niña bostezaba un par de veces y recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, aprovecho que los demás están entretenidos en la conversación para utilizar el S.O.S que tenemos los chicos de equipo cuando necesitábamos una llamada para salir de una situación; por ley todos lo teníamos en marcado rápido, así que apreté unos segundos la tecla y el mensaje se envió.

Mi niña volvió a tomar las entradas de la mesa y las acaricia con adoración logrando que las chicas suelten unas risitas.

—**Peke ¿Por qué tanta felicidad por un partido?— **pregunta intrigado James.

—**No es sólo un partido—**sonríe.**—¡Es el partido!— **exclama con emoción mi niña.

—**Pues aunque los lugares son buenos y es un gran enfrentamiento, creo que exageras— **continua hablando Laurent.

—**Más bien creo te mueres de envidia, ya quisieras tener unas entradas así o una razón especial para disfrutar del partido— **responde mi niña sacándole la lengua.

—**Yo creo que...— **empieza hablar Jake pero mi móvil suena. Bingo, lo tomo rápidamente

—**Diga— **contesto con voz neutral.

—**Justin soy Paul, leí tu S.O.S. Hoy es mi turno de tener el teléfono, tú dirás—** me saluda.

—**He, no puede ser otro día— **digo mientras mi cabeza busca el pretexto ideal.

—**Sigue hermano que para eso estamos— **me anima.

—**El entrenador a veces es un negrero—**me quejo**—, no creo que sean horas—**mi niña bosteza de nuevo escondiendo su carita en mi cuello**—. Bien iré, cómo si mañana se los olvidaran las estrategias— **sigo protestando para darle más credibilidad.

—**¿Esta todo arreglado?— **pregunta riéndose.

—**Sí, allí estaré, dame media hora por lo menos— **digo rápidamente.

—**Me alegro haberte ayudado—** declara riendo.

—**Ahora nos vemos y gracias por llamarme— **digo a modo despedida y cuelgo.

—**¿Pasó algo?— **pregunta Edward con interés.

—**Al entrenador se le han ocurrido unas jugadas nuevas, y no pude aguantar hasta mañana porqué dice que se le olvidaran, y me esperan—** explico rápidamente.

—**Vaya putada, lo malo es que te pilla lejos de aquí, mira que reuniros en las instalaciones que hay fuera del campus— **comenta Thomas.

—**Por eso he pensado quedarme a dormir en el apartamento, me pilla más cerca—**declaro aparentando no darle importancia para que no sospechen.

—**Creo que es buena idea— **afirma Edward abrazando a Bella.

—**Justin ¿Siempre los llaman a estás horas?—** me pregunta James con cierto brillo perverso en su mirada.

—**Siempre que se le ocurra algo al entrenador, llama y debemos ir— **contesto intentando ser lo más natural posible para no ser descubierto.

—**Pues vaya negrero, habrá que tener unas palabras con él— **comenta Jacob, mierda que ni se le ocurra.

—**Es algo que nadie sabe, digamos que es un secreto de equipo—**justifico rápidamente**—. Si se enteran que lo divulgué me pueden castigar quitándome los privilegios, cómo conseguirme entradas, no darme sudaderas ni camisetas y demás cosas para los amigos y familia—** añado dándoles a entender que no pueden decir nada.

—**Chicos yo también me marcho, tengo mucho sueño—**habla mi niña tallándose los ojitos**—. Espero que mamá y papá hayan acabado de jugar—** un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al acordarse.

—**¿Cómo te iras brujita? No estás en condiciones de conducir, será mejor que te lleve—** se apresura a decir Edward.

—**Tranquilo Edward yo la acerco, de todos modos tengo que conducir— **declaro mirando a Edward haciéndole saber que no me molesta.

—**Gracias Justin. Brujita me llamas en cuánto llegues, por favor—** le dice Edward.

—**Claro hermanito, sabes que no me gusta preocuparte—** responde con voz dulce mi niña, besando su mejilla.

—**Creo que es mejor marcharnos, Lizzie está que se cae de sueño— **digo poniéndome de pie y tomando en brazos a mi niña.

—**Iros ya, que sino se te va hacer tarde— **nos apremia Edward levantándose para abrirnos la puerta de la entrada.

—**Hasta mañana chicos que descansen—** me despido antes de salir de la casa y escucho como se despiden y un ladrido de Pooh. Ahora a dormir feliz con mi niña entre mis brazos.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Miro a mi hermanita salir en los brazos de Justin, su rostro iluminado de felicidad; sonrío para mis adentros al recordar cuando los pillé diciéndose te amo, no hay que ser muy listo para saberlo, a veces pienso que quieren tapar el solo con un dedo; se nota que tienen una relación, aunque no le han puesto nombre; me alegro de que mi brujita esté con alguien que la ama tanto como lo hace Justin; miro en dirección a Thomas que está cuchicheando de lo mas cariñoso con Gianna, sonrío, se ve alegre y estoy más que convencido que con Gianna será realmente feliz; una caricia en la pierna de mi muñequita, me saca de mi ensoñación.

—**Esa sonrisa amor— **susurra en mi oído provocándome un escalofrió.

—**Estoy feliz amor—** menciono degustando sus deliciosos labios.

—**Mmm por Lizzie ¿Verdad?—**dice sonriente**—. También me alegro mucho por ella, se ve radiante, sólo falta que dejen de ser amigos para convertirse en novios de una vez— **suelta una risita.

—**No lo digas que no se cumple— **bromeo y mi Bella hace el gesto de cerrarse la boca como si fuera una cremallera, y no resisto las ganas de besar esos labios que me vuelven loco.

—**¡Búsquense un cuarto!— **exclama Emmett y Pooh le acompaña con un ladrido haciéndonos separar.

—**Tienes algún problema con qué bese a mi novia— **le pico al oso, jalando a mi Bella de la cintura para acomodarla en mi regazo.

—**La verdad sí. Edward no nos respetas, casi te comes a nuestra hermanita en nuestras narices—** me reclama simulando estar serio Jacob.

—**Lo mejor será que se callen—**advierte mi maravillosa novia**—, cómo si vosotros fuerais inocentes y puros— **les fulmina con la mirada logrando que se encojan en sus asientos y la beso de nuevo.

—**Dejemos el tema y hablemos de cosas más interesantes—** declara James intercediendo.

—**Sí, como de la paliza lingüística que les dio Justin a las víboras y Jasper en la cafetería— **comenta Kevin.

—**Fue todo un espectáculo. Qué pena que te lo perdieras Vicky— **dice Maggie con una sonrisa.

—**Si lo llego a saber, le hubiese dicho a Katherine de quedarnos a comer dentro— **habla Vicky poniendo un puchero, que James no se resiste a besar.

—**Y mi pobre Gin se lo comió todo, ya que estaba en primerísima fila— **menciona divertido Thomas besando dulcemente a Gianna.

—**Sólo quería salir corriendo, no quería que me involucrasen con ellas. Pero reconozco que se merecían todo lo que Justin les dijo y más— **habla Gianna sonriente pero aún con un poco de timidez.

Me alegra que se lleve bien con las chicas, se ve que es un encanto de muchacha, Thomas supo elegir bien.

—**Menos mal Gin, que Justin te sacó de allí— **dice mi novia sonriéndola.

—**Le agradeceré eternamente que te trajera de nuevo a mis brazos—** declara Thomas entre risas pasando su brazo por sus hombros para luego besarla.

—**A partir de ahora a sentarte con nosotros Gin— **le anuncia Nessie sonriéndola con cariño.

—**A mí lo que más me sorprendió, fue como los del equipo defendieron a Lizzie—** declara Emmett emocionado.

—**La conocen de antes y se llevan muy bien; me pareció lógico que lo hicieran—**todos se me quedan viendo extrañados.**—¿Qué? Muchas veces salieron con ellos y sus parejas cuando eran novios— **explico abrazando a Bella más fuerte.

—**Y cómo no, la brujita los hechizó y todos cayeron ante su embrujo— **manifiesta divertido Jake logrando que las risas inunden el comedor.

—**Joder sí, recuerden como convenció a Justin para que le contara lo de las entradas— **declara entre risas Laurent.

—**No te rías, que ya quisiéramos muchas que nuestras parejas tuvieran ese tipo de detalles—** manifiesta Irina lanzándonos una mirada retadora, y las chicas asienten rápidamente, incluida mi Bella.

—**Entonces todos nosotros tendríamos que ser Justines y vosotras Lizzises— **dice Jake dejándonos con caras de wtf.

—**¡Qué mierda has dicho!— **exclama Emmett mirándole confundido.

—**Para que se den cuenta de lo inteligente que soy, hasta invento palabras—** explica Jake sonriendo y llevándose una colleja de Nessie.

—**Ya Jake, no te juntes más con tu hermano si no quieres terminar igual—**declaro entre risas, y Pooh me gruñe defendiendo a su dueño.

—**Wow, por fin tienes a alguien de tu lado Emmett— **se burla Kevin provocando un gruñido de Pooh, y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

—**Pitufina, tengo mucha curiosidad—**sonríe Thomas a su hermanita**—¿Por qué tanto alboroto con las entradas?— **pregunta poniendo un puchero.

—**Nada del otro mundo hermanito, sólo que es un partido importante para ellos— **contesta Nessie intentando esquivar la pregunta.

—**De eso estamos más que seguros, sin embargo sabemos que hay algo más—**se queja Kevin**—. Anda amor dime—** mira a Maggie poniéndole ojitos.

—**También es algo muy significativo para ellos— **dice Maggie con evasivas y mirando a Nessie con complicidad.

—**Claro y ahora vais a decir que a Lizzie le encanta el baloncesto—**refunfuña James**—. Vamos peke dínoslo ya— **mira sonriendo a Nessie.

—**¡Yo no soy tu peke!— **exclama Nessie sacándole la lengua.

—**Pero te comportas exactamente como ella— **le reclama James y me río; mi hermanita si quiere te dice muchas palabras sobre algo pero en realidad no te da nada de información.

—**Sólo porque dices que me parezco a mi mejor amiga, te voy a contar que...— **se queda Nessie en silencio al igual que todos, incluso Pooh parece que ha dejado de respirar.

—**¡Dilo ya de una maldita vez!— **clama agitando los brazos Emmett, y Pooh se esconde asustado entra las piernas de Marta.

—**Nessie no lo cuentes, no tienes porqué soportar su maltrato—**dice Maggie fulminando con la mirada a Emmett**—. Si tanto interés tienen en saberlo que se lo pregunten a Justin y Lizzie, y sino, qué se jodan—**se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

—**Yo no te dije nada amorcito, me lo puedes contar—** menciona meloso Jake recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Nessie.

—**Entonces te lo digo, sólo a ti, en secreto—**se acerca a su oído**—¡Cuándo me de la gana!— **grita Nessie sobresaltando a Jake, que se cae de la silla y todos reventamos en carcajadas.

—**Dejen ya de joder, mejor crucemos los dedos para que ese par se hagan novios pronto y dejen de mirarse con ojitos de quiero pero no puedo—**declara mi novia y le pellizco el culo**— ¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué?—** pone un puchero, el cual rápidamente beso.

—**Se me antojó— **le digo con un guiño antes de besarla de nuevo.

—**¡Suban las escaleras y lárguense al cuarto! ¡Si van a seguir así!—** vocea Jake.

—**Te mueres de envidia, eso es lo que te pasa— **se burla mi Bella logrando que riamos.

—**Hermanita, tu novio estará muy bueno, pero a mí no me va en absoluto—** habla Jake con cara de espanto.

—**Cuñadita podrías hacerme el favor de castigar al tonto de mi hermano algunos días sin nada de nada, haber si así le funciona el cerebro de nuevo—** propone mi novia a Nessie, haciendo que el pobre Jake se quede como un estatua de marfil, blanco y fijo.

—**Claro cuñadita para eso estamos, para apoyarnos— **responde Nessie con una sonrisa a mi Bella.

—**Paren ya de joderme, tenemos que planear una encerrona para que Justin y Lizzie nos digan porqué tanta historia con las entradas, y de paso les obligamos a que se pongan de novios de nuevo— **dice Jacob cambiando rápidamente la charla del castigo.

—**¡Ni se te ocurra Jacob Swan!—**exclama molesta Nessie**—. Porque en vez de los tres días que tenia planeado como favor a mi cuñada pueden ser tres meses—** uff resoplamos todos y seguido escuchamos un zas, que resulta ser la silla de Jacob, la cual acaba en el suelo con él de nuevo.

—**Cielito, no me digas esas cosas que me asustas—** manifiesta Jacob sobándose la espada mientras alza la silla para sentarse de nuevo.

—**Entonces no vayas planificando encerronas para mis amigos. Cuándo quieran estar juntos lo harán, no porqué los presionéis—**se levanta alejándose de Jake y sentándose en el regazo de su hermano y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Gianna, que comienza acariciar de forma cariñosa su cabello; cuando quiere la pitufina puede ser aterradora.

—**Nessie por favor, nos estamos muriendo de la curiosidad— **suplica Laurent.

—**Así que...no nos queda más remedio que preguntarles a ellos— **dice Kevin sonriente.

—**Es que...es una cosa de ellos—**titubea Nessie**—¿Verdad Maggie?—** la mira buscando ayuda.

—**Chicos no pongáis a Nessie entre la espada y la pared, no es justo— **declara Maggie saliendo en defensa de su amiga.

—**No queréis que les preguntemos, la otra opción que nos queda es insistiros a vosotras, no hay más—** habla frustrado James. Maggie y Nessie se miran durante unos segundos para luego acabar asintiendo ¡Bien lo conseguimos!

—**Está bien panda de cotillas, se lo contaré—** dice Nessie exagerando un suspiro, y levantándose del regazo de su hermano para colocarse frente a nosotros.

—**¡Silencio chicos! ¡Por fin sabremos de que se trata!—** exclama Jake frotándose las manos.

—**Hace casi un año atrás…una jovencita fanática del fútbol americano y molesta por los errores cometidos por el entrenador, le gritó diciéndole unas cuantas verdades; pero no contaba con que en ese partido estaría un apuesto joven que al escuchar su voz se giró a verla y la jovencita sintió el magnetismo y lo miró. En ese instante Cupido lanzó sus flechas de amor; una flecha y dos corazones. Ese mismo día quedaron para conocerse y hablar…en una de sus charlas la jovencita le contó de su afición por los deportes, y el joven enamorado que quería cumplir las ilusiones de su amor, en su segunda cita la llevó a un partido de Basket, pero no a cualquiera, sino a uno que ella anhelaba y las entradas estaban agotadas—**suspira soñadora**—. Su primer partido juntos fue, los Lakers contra los Bulls, allí sucedieron muchas cosas, demasiadas, que vuestros castos, inocentes, e infantiles oídos, no pueden escuchar— **finaliza el relato Nessie mirándonos con una sonrisa.

—**Wow...¡Aprendan pandilla de desromantizados!— **exclama Marta haciéndonos reír.

—**¿Y esa palabra de dónde salió?—** le pregunta Gianna entre risas.

—**Eso me pasa por juntarme con Emmett, todo se pega menos la hermosura—**ríe y nosotros con ella**—. Ahora comprendo la ilusión de Lizzie, qué envidia— **añade Marta con una sonrisa soñadora.

—**Y no sólo eso, sino que es el mismo día y los mismos asientos— **nos cuenta Maggie dejándonos más asombrados de lo que ya estamos todos.

—**Lo que daría porqué hicieran algo así por mí—** comenta Vicky y las chicas asienten.

—**¡Diablos cómo consigue hacerlo!—** exclama sonriendo James.

—**No tengo la menor idea—**sonrío encogiéndome de hombros**—. Aunque ahora entiendo su negatividad a llevarnos al partido y pedirnos que no contáramos nada— **alego mirando a Emmett.

—**Eres un bocazas Emmett, seguro quería sorprenderla llevándola el mismo día—**dice Thomas**—, pero ni modo, eres incapaz de guardar un secreto— **niega con la cabeza haciéndonos reír a todos menos al aludido.

—**Lo siento chicos, se me escapó, no fue intencional—**se cruza de brazos**—. Pero mirarlo por el lado bueno hemos podido disfrutar de la emoción de Lizzie— **dice Emmett con un puchero.

—**Chicos ya en serio, ahora imagínense como se pondrá Lizzie cuando...— **comienza hablar Jacob, pero los chicos le interrumpieron silbando, menos mal, sino otro que mete la pata contando lo del concierto.

—**¿Cuándo qué?— **pregunta intrigada Irina mirándonos seriamente.

—**Cuándo estén juntos, con lo detallista que es nuestro amigo, vete tú a saber— **responde Laurent salvando la situación.

—**Si le regala esto ahora que son sólo amigos qué será cuándo sean novios, tal vez le de hasta un anillo— **comenta Emmett logrando que Thomas y yo nos diéramos una mirada cómplice para después largáramos a reír, el resto de nuestros amigos se nos quedan observando como si estuviéramos locos, no obstante por primera vez en su vida Emmett atina en algo.

—**Aparte de eso, con toda la tensión sexual que se cargan, capaz y en la primera que se reconcilien procreen un Justinito o una Lizziesita—** dice Jake haciendo que Emmett se atragante con el trozo de tarta, que se esta comiendo.

—**En serio Jake no me apetece hablar de la relaciones intimas de mi hermana— **le digo con sinceridad.

—**Pues como haces tú, que no paras de restregarnos en la cara como te comes a nuestra hermanita a besos, para nada aptos al público—** me recrimina Emmett defendiendo a su hermano.

—**Vale, pero tampoco les digo que van a ser tíos. Además, ese no es el asunto, la cuestión es que estamos contentos de ver a Justin y a mi brujita felices, y que deseamos que pronto estén juntos, fin de la conversación— **aclaro levantándome con cuidado depositando a mi novia en la silla y susurrándole que voy al baño.

La verdad es que cuando mencionaron lo del posible bebé de mi hermana y Justin, no pude evitar recordar todo lo que sufrió mi brujita cuando perdió a su pequeño; entro al baño y me refresco la cara y el cuello con agua fría, es muy difícil y doloroso para mi hablar de este tema, pero como es un secreto de mi brujita y Justin no debo mostrar mis sentimientos o confusión. Amo a mis amigos, sin embargo son capaces de atosigarme hasta que logre contarles lo que ocurre, y eso es algo que sólo les corresponde a mi brujita y cuñado, si es que alguna vez quieren.

Espero un rato respirando varias veces hasta que mis emociones se componen y cuando salgo del baño a mi pobre Bella la tienen atacada a preguntas.

—**Vamos Belly Bells, seguro sabes que le pasa— **declara Emmett.

—**Ya les dije que no tengo la menor idea—** contesta mi preciosa novia.

—**Edward reaccionó de manera extraña— **dice James, odio que me conozca también.

—**Cierto, salió como si lo estuviéramos echando— **menciona Laurent confundido.

—**A lo mejor algo de lo que hablamos no le gustó—** añade Kevin.

—**No creo que sea nada de eso, sólo hablamos de la posibilidad de que Justin y Lizzie tendrían...— **manifiesta Jake sin terminar la frase porque Emmett le interrumpe.

—**Es sencillo, lo único que le pasa a Ed, es que no quiere ser tío tan pronto, y cree que su brujita es una niña todavía—** habla con tono triunfante Emmett como si hubiera hecho el mayor de los descubrimientos.

—**Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con eso, tal vez sea sólo estrés por lo de Jasper, la mudanza, y todas las cosas que trae encima—-**me defiende Thomas**—. Es mas, puede que aún se sienta mal por la nota que recibió Lizzie y no saber quién es el maldito— **gracias hermano pensé.

—**Ya pueden dejar de hablar de mí, qué estoy aquí— **les digo bromeando.

—**Eres bipolar Edward— **declara James negando con la cabeza.

—**¿A qué viene eso?— **pregunto con tono inocente.

—**Sencillo, te marchaste molesto y ahora vuelves de lo más sonriente— **me contesta Jake.

—**Nunca habéis padecido los efectos secundarios por tomar cerveza y vino—** les explico sonriendo divertido.

—**Vamos que tu prisa por irte era a causa de que te meabas—** declara Jake aunque parece más una pregunta, y asiento consiguiendo que el resto se tronchen de risa.

—**Dado que estamos en plan cotillas—**dice sonriendo Nessie**—****-¿Visteis algo interesante en el apartamento de Justin?—** mueve las cejas sugerentemente, y las chicas nos miran de lo más interesadas esperando nuestra respuesta.

—**Varias cosas, pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fueron las dos cajas que tiene repletas de álbumes de fotos de Lizzie y él— **cuenta Emmett haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos.

—**Wow sería genial poder verlas— **dice mi novia y las chicas asienten gritando un _**"Sí"**_ .

—**Están de todos los sitios que han ido juntos— **aseguro con una sonrisa.

—**Y en muchas aparecemos todos juntos— **agrega Thomas dándoles más envidia a las chicas.

—**Hay bastantes en casa de mamá Eli y papá Tony, como la de mi bomba en la piscina— **rememora Emmett sonriente.

—**Y también tiene varias de cuando nos hicisteis el desfile de modelos—**declara malicioso James haciendo que Maggie y Nessie se ruboricen y estallamos en carcajadas, menos Irina, Vicky, Gianna, y mi novia, que no saben de lo que hablamos, así que rápidamente les contamos la historia logrando que se partan de risa.

—**Chiquita tienen una en la sala Wiltern, qué envidia, tenemos que ir algún concierto da igual de quien sea— **exclama emocionado Laurent.

—**¿Qué tiene de importante la sala Wiltern para que te pongas así?—** le pregunta Thomas con curiosidad.

—**Fue la última salida familiar junto a mi padre antes de que se enfermara de cáncer, y siempre he deseado volver— **nos cuenta emotivo Laurent, que perdió a su padre hace cuatro años a causa de la enfermedad.

—**Tengo una idea—**salta James levantándose de la mesa y subiendo a su cuarto dejándonos en completo silencio, el cual fue roto por él cuando regresa con su portátil**—. El próximo concierto es de Link park, el martes que viene, y acabo de reservar entradas para todo nuestro grupo—**sonríe**— . Así que amigo, prepárate que la semana que viene nos vamos a la sala Wiltern—** anuncia sonriente James consiguiendo que Laurent se emocione por el detalle, y se levante abrazándole y agradeciéndole.

Es increíble lo buena persona que es James, siempre animándonos para que no estuviéramos tristes, y si en su mano estaba la solución, no lo dudaba.

—**Genial, me encanta Link Park— **dice mi novia con voz de niña pequeña dando saltitos de emoción en la silla, haciéndonos reír.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Nessie.

—**¡Será zorra, mala amiga, qué calladito se lo tenía!—** exclama Nessie viendo su móvil al parecer debió ser un mensaje, todos la miramos pero nos ignora y comienza como loca a marcar un número.

—**Lizzie, lo que me has mandado es cierto—**¿Está hablando con mi brujita?**—Será guarra ¿Quién les ha pillado?—**se ríe y todos la miramos intrigados**—. Elena se equivocó de carrera debió meterse a detective—**sonríe y pasados unos segundos se pone a dar saltos como loca por la habitación**—. Wow mañana interrogatorio se van a cagar—**se vuelve a reír**—. El resto ya lo sabe—**nos sonríe y nos gesticula con las manos dándonos a entender que ahora nos cuenta**—. Ok, entonces se lo digo, besitos y descansa, te quiero— **se despide y cuelga mientras se acomoda de nuevo en la silla.

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿A quién llamas zorra, guarra y mala amiga?—**pregunta Maggie, que en ese instante le suena el móvil y por la cara que pone debe haber recibido lo mismo que Nessie**—¿Esto qué ven mis ojos es cierto?— **cuestiona sorprendida mirando a Nessie, que asiente.

—**¡Digan de una maldita vez que ocurre!— **exclama Emmett perdiendo la paciencia y despertando a Pooh, que estaba dormido en el regazo de Marta.

—**Antes de dar la noticia, Edward, Lizzie me ha dicho que te mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegó bien, pero seguro no te has dado cuenta—**rápidamente saco mi teléfono y efectivamente ahí estaba, me parecía extraño que mi brujita no me avisará cuando llegará**—Ahora la noticia ¡Tenemos parejita nueva en el grupo!— **exclama Nessie entusiasmada chocando las manos con Maggie.

—**Y antes de que nos preguntéis de quienes se tratan, sólo diré que vale más una imagen que mil palabras— **dice Maggie pasándonos su móvil al igual que Nessie, y ahí en la foto esta Alec comiéndose a Jane o al revés da lo mismo.

—**Serán bribones que calladito se lo tenían—**dice Laurent.**—¿Quién pescó infraganti a la parejita?— **ríe.

—**Elena cuando regresaba de cenar con sus padres— **nos explica Nessie.

—**Lo que les espera mañana en la comida, cómo nos vamos a divertir— **declara Kevin con una sonrisa perversa.

—**Supongo que mañana Alec estará con una sonrisa en clase, tanto que no se quejara ni del profesor—** agrega Marta haciéndonos reír.

—**-Supongo que a está hora ya lo sabe todo el grupo ¿no?— **inquiere Thomas riendo.

—**Claro, para eso están los mensajes, de hecho Lizzie le ha pedido a Diego que no le diga nada, así nos divertiremos más mañana— **nos cuenta Nessie sonriendo malvadamente, y es que nuestro amigo pertenece a la misma fraternidad que Alec.

—**Pobres, no saben lo que les espera mañana con Elena, Lizzie, Diego, Jared, y Nessie— **manifiesta James fingiendo horror.

—**¿A qué os referís no entiendo?—** pregunta con curiosidad mi novia.

—**Te vas a divertir mañana hermanita, vas a presenciar en directo el mejor y más completo de los interrogatorios con los polis buenos y malos— **anuncia Jake de lo más divertido logrando que las carcajadas llenen la estancia.

—**No somos tan perversos— **declara Nessie aparentando molestia.

—**Para nada, todavía recordamos el interrogatorio al que sometisteis a Katherine y Damon, fue brutal— **rememora Victoria acordándose de lo mal que lo pasó su mejor amiga.

—**Y qué me decís de lo mal que lo pasó Garret, ya que Kate se alió con ellos— **recuerda Thomas, y le narramos a mi novia, Irina y Gianna, como sucedió consiguiendo que se tronchen de risa.

—**Gracias al cielo que nosotros nos libramos de ellos—** bromea James señalándonos a las parejas en la mesa.

—**No cantéis victoria, todo puede suceder— **anuncia maliciosa Nessie antes de comenzar a reírse al ver nuestras caras de susto.

—**Por favor hacedlo, me gustaría verles sudar la gota gorda— **se burla Emmett dando palmas de felicidad.

Gracias al cielo dejamos de lado el tema de los interrogatorios, centrándonos en la conversación sobre las pruebas de acceso que teníamos planeadas para los nuevos miembros, y he de reconocer que James y Emmett, me sorprendieron para bien, este año fueron más sensatos y no planearon ninguna burrada, estamos intentando convencer a Victoria y a Nessie, que nos contaran sobre que pensaban hacer, cuando escuchamos un portazo y seguido aparece Jasper dando tumbos por la puerta bastante bebido, jamás lo hemos visto de esa manera. Bella se acurruca contra mi pecho sintiéndola temblar, mis brazos la rodean al mismo tiempo que la tomo para sentarla en mi regazo, aún se encuentra triste y demasiado dolida con la actitud de Jasper; sé, que mi princesa sufre mucho porque lo quiere como a un hermano a pesar de lo imbécil que se está comportando.

—**Buenas noches primo, veo que te divertiste está noche—** saluda Jake con la mandíbula apretada.

—**Buenaaas nocheees— **saluda con voz pastosa sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta.

—**Ha debido de ser una buena fiesta en la que has estado— **asevera Emmett con desagrado, escondiendo a un dormido Pooh entre sus brazos.

—**Sííí siempre hip que hip pasoo todooo el tiempoo hip con mi amorsitooo hip— **intenta hablar Jasper.

—**Vaya, pues no deberías pasar mucho tiempo con Alice porque terminarás sin hígado— **alega Laurent tan oportuno como siempre.

—**Shhh que tú no sabeees nada hip—**se tambalea hiendo hacia la escalera**—, tú estaaas con la traidoraaaa hip—** dice recargándose en el pasamanos de la escalera para señalar a Irina y a Laurent, el cual automáticamente se levanta.

—**Déjalo no vale la pena, mira en el estado deplorable que está— **sentencia Irina jalando a Laurent para que se vuelva a sentar.

—**Shhh no quierooo hip escucharooos hip— **manifiesta Jasper con la lengua trabada mientras sube tambaleándose por los escalones.

—**Pues como os iba diciendo, esas entradas son muy importantes para Lizzie y Justin, imagínate revivir su segunda cita, y primera como pareja, para mí que es una indirecta muy directa de parte de él— **declara Nessie cambiado totalmente de conversación ignorando por completo a Jasper, que consigue subir con inestabilidad las escaleras mientras murmura estupideces.

—**Wauu qué romántico, haber con que me sorprendes gatito— **menciona melosa Maggie a Kevin.

—**Lo que desees y como quieras, amor— **responde Kevin con una mirada pícara.

—**Por ahora acompáñame a la hermandad, me muero de sueño—** dice Maggie confirmándolo con un bostezo.

—**Vamos antes de que te quedes dormida, chicos nos vemos luego— **dice Kevin tomando su mano y despidiéndose en general.

—**Lobito llévame a casa también que es tarde y mañana hay clases— **menciona Nessie tallándose los ojos, y las chicas asienten en acuerdo.

—**Sí, nosotros también nos vamos es tarde y debemos descansar si queremos prestar atención mañana en clases— **añade Laurent levantado a Irina de su regazo para incorporarse.

—**Esperadnos que los acompañamos, sólo déjenme coger la cadena de Pooh para que salga antes de irse a dormir— **anuncia Emmett saliendo velozmente a su habitación con Pooh tras él.

—**Bueno chicos, me despido hasta mañana que Vicky se durmió, así que nos vamos a la cama— **declara James cargando a Victoria al estilo novia y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—**Andando chicos, estamos listos— **dice Emmett bajando con Pooh, quien lleva su arnés puesto.

—**Entonces nosotros también nos marchamos cariño, tienes que descansar— **menciona Thomas besando la frente de Gianna, y las cuatro parejas salen por la puerta, dejándonos solos a mi muñequita y a mí, y la mesa sin recoger. ¡Mierda me dejaron el paquete!

—**Vamos amor, que te acompaño a casa, luego recogeré la mesa**— digo a mi novia abrazándola fuerte y besando su cuello.

—**Nada de eso amor, entre los dos terminaremos rápido y después nos marchamos—**dice agrupando las cosas de la mesa**—. Haremos una cosa tú llevas las cosas a la cocina y mientras las voy fregando, así terminaremos más pronto— **me guiña un ojo antes de irse a la cocina.

Me pongo a recoger todo y ordenar el comedor para luego guardas las pocas sobras en la nevera, que seguro mañana los taper aparecerán vacíos en el fregadero por obra de Emmett; seguido me acerco a echar una mano a mi Bella que está casi acabando, y unos minutos después tanto el comedor como la cocina están limpios y ordenados.

—**Listo amor, ahora por favor llévame a casa— **me dice con un puchero, que me es irresistible no besar para luego recostarse en mi cuerpo y bostezar un par de veces.

—**Ven que te llevo en brazos— **menciono agachándome para tomarla.

—**Deja de hablar tonterías, te vas a cansar— **asegura negando con la cabeza.

—**Entonces te llevaré a caballito—**afirmo poniéndome de espaldas pero vuelve a negar con la cabeza, así que aplico el puchero de mi brujita y no le queda de otra que subirse a mi espalda**—. Si no pesas nada amor, es como llevar un pluma— **río mientras salimos por la puerta, y de inmediato mi muñequita se acurruca contra mí.

El camino se me hace extremadamente corto, una vez llegamos a la puerta del edificio la bajo con cuidado de mi espalda, mi novia tiene sus ojitos más cerrados que abiertos, muy a mi pesar me despido de ella con varios besos en la puerta, porque si subo de seguro no me iré.

—**Descansa amor, mañana paso a buscarte, te amo— **me despido besando sus labios una vez más.

—**Tú también amor—**inhala profundamente**—, extrañaré tu calor— **susurra tallándose sus ojitos, la vuelvo a besar y me separo antes de acceder a quedarme.

—**Nos vemos en unas horas, te amo—** le grito una vez está entrando por la puerta y la tiro un beso volado, que me devuelve con una dormida sonrisa. Dios como amo a está mujer.

En el regreso a la fraternidad me siento vació al no tener a mi maravillosa novia conmigo, pero al menos sé, que unas horas la volveré a tener entre mis brazos.

Al pasar frente a la fraternidad Kappa observo que se estaciona un auto que conozco a la perfección, es uno de los muchos amantes de Tanya. Él no se da cuenta de mi presencia y se dirige a la puerta, la cual es abierta por Alice que se lanza a sus brazos, y este, la toma por el trasero cerrando la puerta tras de si.

No tardo en llegar a la casa y velozmente subo a mi habitación donde me quito la ropa y me aseo para por fin meter en la cama y dormir como un recién nacido.

_**Alice Pov:**_

—**Maldito borracho—**aviento mi bolso en la cama para después comenzar a desvestirme. Desde que poco a poco, Félix empezó a incluir a Jasper en su grupo de amigos comenzó a beber bastante, pero debíamos aguantarnos para así separarlo definitivamente de sus amigos y primos**—. No creo aguantar mucho, agg que asco—**voy directa al baño y cepillo mis dientes con violencia dado que están impregnados del asqueroso sabor alcohólico de Jasper. El agua está helada tanto que hace tiritar mis dientes, no obstante es lo que necesito para apagar la rabia que me consume por dentro.

¡Por qué ella! ¡Por qué a mi maldita prima siempre le sale todo bien! Hasta lo que no debería y sin esforzarse.

En mi mente todavía está nítida la imagen de Lizzie siendo cargada cual novia al coche de Justin, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él como enredaderas, y Justin sonriendo como el hombre que ha conquistado el firmamento. Observo como si fuera una película, la ternura con la que Justin la sienta y le pone el cinturón antes de besar su frente y subir para emprender el viaje; sin embargo antes de hacerlo veo como toma su mano para luego depositar un casto besos en sus labios, mi querida prima abre sus ojos y lo mira con una sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de ambos.

—**¡Te odio Elizabeth Tiffany Masen!— **chillo enfurecida golpeando la pared.

Mis gritos son ahogados por el golpeteo del agua de la ducha, me enjabono con violencia ¿Por qué nunca nadie me ha mirado o tratado así?

Mi mente vaga años atrás cuando se podría decir éramos unas niñas; siendo sincera he de reconocer, que tanto mi hermana como yo, nunca fuimos apegadas a mi prima, pero siempre hacíamos todo juntas para lograr que nuestros padres estuvieran felices creyendo en la amistad tan buena que había con nuestra prima, y de ese modo poder conseguir todos los caprichos que queríamos.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando en nuestras vidas aparecieron los hermanos Hawkings. Nessie se convirtió en la mejor amiga de nuestra prima, casi hermana, eran inseparables al igual que Thomas y Edward.

Thomas era el chico perfecto con el que toda chica sueña, y por supuesto yo era una de ellas, pero jamás se fijo en mí; me tragaba mi coraje con respecto a mi prima y a su hermana, y seguía a su lado como si fueran mis grandes amigas para lograr que me prestara atención, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió; todo su interés era para su hermana, eso lo comprendo, pero también era para Lizzie; no soy para nada estúpida y casi en cuanto sucedió me di cuenta de que mi Thomas había caído en las redes de la carita de buena e inocente de Lizzie; siempre andaba cual perro fiel detrás de ella, creo que si mi prima le hubiera pedido que fuera a la luna a por su osito bubu, habría movido cielo tierra para lograrlo. Sin embargo el idiota de Thomas no consiguió que le viera más allá de como un hermano, así que Rosalie y yo decidimos seguir siendo un equipo con ellas para poder estar cerca de los chicos, más valía tenerlas de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra.

El último año de instituto fue horrible estábamos cansadas de sus ideales, estupideces y tonterías, de hecho a un me pregunto como diablos lo soportamos.

Menos mal que llegó el momento de marcharnos a la universidad donde podría volver a ver a Thomas, aunque tuviésemos que seguir soportando a las idiotas de Nessie y Lizzie.

Gracias al cielo que conocimos a Tanya, quien sin duda era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, fina, sexy, seductora, hermosa, vamos lo que todo chico sueña. Rápidamente nos hicimos las tres inseparables aunque fingíamos que todas éramos grandes amigas delante de mi prima y Nessie, para poder estar cerca de los chicos.

Todavía recuerdo cuando unimos a la fraternidad Kappa incluso Tanya hizo el gran esfuerzo, porque no las soportaba, de ofrecerles a mi prima y Nessie un lugar en su hermandad, no obstante lo rechazaron amablemente ya que no estaban interesadas, lógicamente nuestra amiga lo hizo para poder estar cerca de Edward, que nada más conocerlo se volvió loca por el y haría todo por conseguirlo, como aparentar ser amiga de la insoportable de Lizzie.

Sin embargo por un descuido de Tanya al hablar con su hermana, Lizzie y Nessie, se enteraron de que sólo las estaban usando para poder estar cerca de Edward. Esa misma tarde mi prima nos citó para contarnos lo que escuchó, y como nosotras formábamos parte del plan, nos hicimos las ofendidas respondiéndoles que eran unas mentirosas y envidiosas, que lo único que pretendían eran separarnos de Tanya, y que estaban molestas porque al estar con nosotras ningún chico se fijaría en ellas y después hicimos una dramática salida; sabíamos de sobra que por lo tontas que son pensarían que nos daríamos cuenta de nuestro supuesto error y no les contarían nada a Edward y Thomas sobre lo sucedido. Y así fue los días sucedieron con la misma rutina, todos nos sentábamos en la misma mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo único que cambio fue que Nessie y Lizzie nos ignoraban por completo, lo que nos importaba una mierda, de hecho Tanya consiguió una cita con Edward, aunque luego de esa noche mi primo la rehuia, pero como bien dice mi amiga, el que lo persigue lo consigue, y tendrá a mi primo a sus pies. Poco a poco mi prima y Nessie, se hicieron un grupo bastante numeroso y confiable de amigos abandonando nuestra mesa para reunirse con ellos en el almuerzo, dónde se las veía charlando y riendo felices.

—Suspiro—, mi piel esta roja de la fuerza y rabia con la que me froté, me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo apenas sin secarme dejándome caer en la cama, mi cuerpo desnudo se estremece, si tan sólo tuviera a alguien que me diese un buen polvo —suspiro de nuevo—.

—**Mierda ahora tendré que andar con pies de plomo para que Jasper no descubra mis aventuras— **hablo en voz alta soltando un suspiro, pero por favor él apenas pasa de los besos, no es que bese mal, de hecho lo hace bastante bien pero de ahí no pasa; cómo dice, me ama demasiado para tratarme como a una mujerzuela, en fin no sé cuanto aguante, tal vez sea más de lo que transigió Irina.**—¡Maldita perra estúpida y traidora!— **escupo soltando algo de la furia que me carcome por dentro. Aún no entiendo porque Tanya la eligió para que sedujera a mi Thomas, y lo peor es que no comprendo como carajos cayo en sus redes, todavía se me retuerce el estomago al recordarlos dándose el lote sin importar que los estuviera mirando**—Ja— **río con ironía. Sin embargo no duró mucho ya que la botó rápido, al parecer Thomas no había podido olvidar a Lizzie.

Me giro en la cama y acomodo la barbilla en mis manos mientras observo las rallas del cabecero, meto la mano debajo de mi almohada y allí esta Thomas, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que hace flaquear mis piernas, aunque se la tomé de cerca ni lo notó, ya que se estaba riendo de alguna idiotez de su hermana o de la imbécil de mi prima; eso me hace volver a mis recuerdos.

Todavía me acuerdo de como los chicos Alpha acabaron abandonando nuestra mesa para juntarse a comer con los nuevos amigos de mi prima y Nessie, convirtiéndose en un gran grupo de amigos infranqueable, dejándonos solas en la mesa con algunos de los chicos populares de la universidad y el resto de las chicas de nuestra hermandad; pero ahí no acabó la historia.

Un mes más tarde se otorgaba el premio de las hermanitas Alphas, que era para las chicas más simpáticas y agradables del campus, estábamos que estallábamos de dicha, pues pensamos que los chicos nos lo otorgarían a una de nosotras; sin embargo nos llevamos una gran decepción, que hizo acrecentar nuestro odio hacia mi prima y Nessie, que resultaron ser las ganadoras. ¡Mierda! Era una mención considerable, ya que era la hermandad con más importancia del campus, los mejores chicos pertenecían a ella.

Y para colmo, la zorra de mi prima no sólo derrumbo mis sueños sino también los de mi hermana. ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? Aún me lo estoy preguntando.

Entramos en el grupo de animadoras del equipo de fútbol americano a petición de Rosalie, que quedó flechada de Justin, y cómo no, además, de ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano es un cuerpazo de hombre; pero por más piruetas y enseñar las tetas —vaya hasta poeta me volví—, bueno por más esfuerzos que Rosalie hacía Justin ni siquiera la miraba, su concentración siempre estaba en el juego, es como si sólo existieran él y el balón, el equipo era nada más que su complemento.

Hasta yo me caliento de pensar en su cuerpo marcado con el uniforme, el fuego en su mirada cuando está apunto de concretar una jugada…Cómo sus músculos se flexionan o estiran según sea el caso haciendo que se nos seque la boca, y se nos mojen las bragas a más de una, y ese paquete cielos, se que usan protección para los partidos, pero ese paquete se le nota con o sin uniforme.

Desde luego Rosalie no es nada tonta, de hecho mientras lograba obtener a Justin se consiguió a Emmett Swan, que por lo que me contaba la hacía volar alto cada vez que estaban juntos, quien diría que semejante idiota estaría tan bien dotado.

No obstante el paquete que mi hermana quería era el de Justin. Nunca se conoció ni amiga con derecho, amante o novia a Justin, vamos que no salía con nadie, y por supuesto mi hermana no dejo su lucha por conquistarle, hasta el día del primer partido.

Nunca entenderé como a la idiota de mi prima le gusta tanto los deportes, en especial el fútbol americano; pero lo más sorprendente es lo que entiende de jugadas, estrategias, y no sé que cosas más; rayos creo que hasta podría darle lecciones al entrenador.

En fin, ese día Rosalie no uso el short que usamos normalmente las animadoras, sino un culote semitransparente, se veía caliente y espectacular. Tanya y yo, no paramos de animarla, estábamos más que seguras de que hoy, ese hombre, caería a sus pies.

Rosalie no paraba de fantasear con un buen polvo en los vestuarios con un sudoroso Justin, sin embargo por más piruetas que dio para que se fijara en su trasero ese hombre no miraba hacia nosotras.

De repente el entrenador gritó algo pero la jugada no salió o algo así, mi prima se enfureció y comenzó a chillarle al entrenador no sé que tantas cosas. y entonces lo presencie. Justin por primera vez retiró su atención del partido y miró donde se encontraba mi prima, su rostro se iluminó y sonrió como nunca lo ha visto hacerlo; Lizzie se giró en dirección hacía Justin y se quedaron mirando como si una línea invisible los uniera, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. El partido terminó tiempo después llevándonos la victoria con un Touch Down que fue dedicado a mi prima; en ningún momento ellos se dejaron de mirar y sonreírse, jamás había visto a Justin prestar atención algo más que no fuera el partido, y ahí estaba la zorra de mi prima, no conforme con tener a Thomas a sus pies, ahora tenía atrapado a Justin; no quería ni pensar en la rabieta que haría Rose cuando se diera cuenta. Justin pasó a nuestro lado ignorándonos por completo y fue en dirección a mi prima, a la cual invitó a salir; cómo lo supuse el berrinche de mi hermana duró varios días y cuando por fin creí que se la pasaría se enteró de la gran noticia. Justin y Lizzie eran novios, convirtiéndose en una de las parejas más admiradas del campus.

Los meses pasaban y me dolía ver como sufría mi hermana, así que con la ayuda de Tanya contratamos a unos chicos para que una noche que Lizzie saliera de la biblioteca la dieran un gran susto, y funciono...Bueno a medias, porque logramos que su noviazgo terminara pero no que se interesara en Rose, de hecho mi prima y Justin siguieron siendo grandes amigos.

Seguimos buscando mil formas de separarlos pero nada resultaba. Así que recurrimos a mandarle una nota anónima como si fuéramos sus atacantes, la verdad nunca pensé que le fuera hacer tanto mal como para acabar en el hospital, tanto mi tía Elizabeth como mi tío Anthony estaban bastante preocupados, eso fue lo que nos contaron papá y mamá cuando fuimos a comer un día con ellos.

Pero para nuestra desgracia la nota actuó a favor de mi prima, porque desde entonces Justin y Lizzie, están más juntos que nunca, hasta creo que son más unidos ahora que cuando iniciaron su relación.

La verdad que cuando Jasper me contó lo mal que lo pasó, me pareció una exageración, dado que fue un mísero sustito lo que le hicieron esos tipos, pero claro mi prima tenía que aprovechar para hacerse la victima y así poder tener la atención de todos a su alrededor, como ocurrió; cada vez estoy más segura de que se ha metido en la cama de todos, y por eso están al pendiente de ella.

Nuevamente acaricio la foto de mi amor y a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de los besos que se dio con Gianna. ¿Qué diablos tienen esas perras que no tenga yo? No tengo ni la menor idea de hecho soy perfecta para Thomas, sin embargo se tiene que liar con las más zorras.

Me levanto y me pongo frente al gran espejo de mi habitación dejando que la toalla se caiga al suelo para poder vislumbras mi cuerpo enteramente desnudo, acaricio mi corto cabello, que es un corte muy chic y queda perfecto con la forma afilada de mi rostro; mis ojos son alargados de un precioso color azul y con largas pestañas, mi nariz no es grande, aunque si un poco puntiaguda pero perfecta con mi pequeña y besable boca; mi cuello de cisne que luce divino con o sin accesorios, mis hombros femeninos al cien por ciento suaves, mis pechos no son nada pequeños, además, de tenerlos bien firmes; mi pequeña cintura, mi plano vientre, mis caderas acorde con el resto de mi cuerpo; si bien soy bajita, no obstante mis piernas están bien torneadas y no son cortas; me giro dándome una palmada en mi firme y duro trasero, doy una vuelta completa observándome desde todos los ángulos sin hallar ninguna imperfección, soy perfecta, sin embargo parece que a mi Thomas le gustan las imperfectas.

Mis manos empiezan acariciar mi piel y mi cuerpo responde subiendo de temperatura rápidamente, joder, el imbécil de Jasper ni para eso sirve, y no me apetece quitarme las ganas con mi Tomy está noche; lo compré desde hace mucho y es exquisito pero hoy necesito a un hombre conmigo, uno que si aprecie mi perfecto cuerpo, cojo mi móvil y marco deprisa el número, sé que él me atenderá muy bien, al segundo tono me responde con voz agitada y escucho los gemidos de una voz conocida, a la vez que su respuesta es breve y cortante.

—**Está noche no Alice, estoy bastante ocupado— **contesta, pero el idiota no tranca la llamada de eso modo reconozco mejor la voz.

—**Venga Riley...no...te detengas...mumm—** estúpida, teniendo a tantos hombres tenía que irse con el que me satisface completamente.

Tanya siempre ha sido de esa manera le da igual de quien se trate mientras le quiten la calentura, así que eso quiere decir que Jackson está disponible, rápidamente marco su número y como supuse no tardo nada en contestar asegurándome que llegaría enseguida.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando le abro la puerta sólo con mi corta bata de seda blanca, me lanzo a sus brazos besando desesperadamente sus labios, me toma fuertemente del trasero subiéndome velozmente a mi dormitorio.

—**Quiero qué me folles toda la noche— **ronroneo nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—**Eso haré nena, sólo debes abonar la cuota— **declara sonriendo de manera fanfarrona, ahora el muy idiota tiene hasta tarifa.

—**Ahora cobras ¿eh?—** susurro melosa.

—**Sólo con Tanya lo hago gratis, el resto paga— **dice tan tranquilo.

—**Si pago gritare otro nombre, imaginándome que me folla otro hombre—** musito y me agrada así puedo imaginar que es mi Thomas.

—**Si de fantasías se trata, yo también podría llamarte como a la chica que siempre he querido follar hasta la inconsciencia— **susurra pegando su muy excitado miembro a mi vientre.

—**Y se puede saber de quién se trata— **inquiero con curiosidad acariciando su pecho por debajo de su camisa.

—**En realidad es más de una, pero está es a la que más deseo, me tiene hechizado—**sonríe pícaro**—. Está noche me encantaría imaginar que me estoy follando a Lizzie Masen, me la encontré en el centro comercial, se agachó a por algo, y su trasero se marcaba tan delicioso con esos jeans—**musita besando mi cuello**—. No me extraña que Justin no la deje ni a sol ni sombra, debe ser una delicia de mujer en la cama— **sonríe apretándome contra su muy erecto miembro.

—**¡Vete al infierno Jackson!—**lo empujo separándole de mi cuerpo**—. Si vas a follar conmigo, es en mí, en quién vas a pensar— **grito enfurecida. ¡Qué mierda tenía esa perra! ¡Qué todos los malditos chicos quieren con ella!

—**Entonces nada de fantasías con otras personas—** asegura mostrándome lo excitado que está, tanto que parece que va explotar.

—**Nada de eso querido, yo si puedo, tú no—**digo besándolo con hambre pero el muy idiota se corre antes de ni si quiera de comenzar a excitarme**—****¿A esto llamas un buen polvo?—** cuestiono con desdén.

—**Lo lamento Alice, pero solo de pensar en lo que podría hacer con el trasero de Lizzie, me hizo llegar— **aclara el maldito imbécil.

—**¡Vete a la mierda!—**grito rabiosa, pero Dios estaba demasiado caliente**—. Bien te daré una segunda oportunidad para follarme, pero si no me satisfaces se enterará toda la universidad— **amenazo acercándome de nuevo y empezando acariciar su desnudo torso.

—**Joder Alice, tú si que sabes como bajarle el libido a un hombre—**comienza a vestirse**—. Y prefiero no perder más mi tiempo, ya que no me atraes lo más mínimo; si al menos tuvieras las curvas de Nessie, el trasero de Lizzie y las deliciosas y esculturales piernas de Bella**, **no pararía de follarte en toda la noche—** manifiesta saliendo por la puerta dando un portazo.

Me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama con mi cuerpo desnudo, que sólo esta cubierto por la minúscula bata. ¡Mierda se me quitaron las ganas y de la peor manera!**—¡Me vengaré de vosotras malditas perras!—**grito colérica antes de prender mi ipod y poner música para dormirme sin escuchar los malditos los gritos y gemidos de María, que esta follando con Santiago, su novio.

La cama a mi lado se hunde y pego un salto porque no oí la puerta abrirse.

—**Ostias Alice, no te duelen los oídos, hasta desde aquí escucho la música— **me riñe Rose.

—**Prefiero escuchar música que a María gritar con su novio—**refunfuño y Rose asiente sonriendo.**—****¿De dónde vienes hermanita?— **levanto mis cejas, pues me lo imagino.

—**De sacarme el estrés del día de mierda que he tenido—**me contesta tumbándose a mi lado, al menos se había duchado quitándose el olor a sexo**—. Menudo humor de perros que tienes—**sonríe**—¿Aún no te has follado a Jasper?— **pregunta con curiosidad.

—**Nada de nada—**suspiro frustrada**—. En serio hay momentos en los que me replanteo seguir o no con está farsa— **digo mirándola directo a los ojos para que viera mi sinceridad.

—**¡Ni lo sueñes Alice! ¡Esto tiene que funcionar! Necesitamos que sigas con él— **me responde con un tono de voz que no deja replica.

—**Rose moriré de abstinencia, no puedo echarme ni una canita al aire, en ningún momento se despega de mí, es peor que una lapa. Agg es horroroso— **protesto agobiada.

—**Ya encontraremos el momento, además, tienes a tu Tommy al igual que yo tengo a mi Justin— **me dice riendo, todavía recuerdo lo que nos costó elegir los consoladores.

—**No es lo mismo, pero da igual, además, creo que no podremos separarlos—**digo soltando un suspiro de derrota**—. No te acuerdas cómo defendió Justin a Lizzie en la cafetería—**exhalo cansada**—. En serio creo que si la zorra de nuestra prima le dice que el cielo es verde, él es capaz de pintarlo sólo para complacerla— **declaro intentando convencer a mi hermana.

—**Ni me lo recuerdes qué solo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago— **escupe con asco.

—**Viste lo patético que se vio Jasper cuándo Justin lo golpeo, estoy segura que si hubiera sido mi Thomas le hubiera dado unos bue...— **no pude terminar de hablar.

—**Nada de eso, mi Justin es perfecto, y ni tu Thomas, ni nadie, puede con él— **asegura Rose.

—**Ahí están equivocadas chicas, porque es mi Eddie es el que sobresale entre todos— **ratifica Tanya entrando por la puerta sin llamar.

—**Tanya, no creo aguantar mucho más tiempo al patético de Jasper—** digo con un puchero.

—**Aguanta Alice, necesitamos a Jasper, no podemos dejar que las zorras nos vuelva a pisotear como hicieron hoy en la cafetería— **murmura Tanya roja de coraje.

—**En realidad fue Justin el que nos humilló delante de todo el mundo— **declaro ganándome una fulminante mirada de Rosalie.

—**Nuestros hombre son intocables Alice—**me regaña mi hermana**—, es más, seguro que fue Lizzie quien le calentó la cabeza— **su mirada es de puro odio cuando se refiere a nuestra prima.

—**Sí me la imagino lloriqueando y haciéndose la victima como siempre— **comento enojada.

—**Tranquila chicas que eso no la servirá por mucho tiempo—**sonríe perversa**—. Debemos planear muy bien nuestras siguientes jugadas—** manifiesta Tanya.

—**Espero que nuestros planes salgan está vez a nuestro favor— **habla con fastidio Rosalie.

—**Estoy segura que sí, tal vez podamos hacer algo en el desfile, vosotras sabéis los accidentes pasan—**sonríe burlona**—. He oído que Bella es bastante torpe— **dice con voz malvada Tanya.

—**¿Sólo Bella? ¿Y qué pasa con Nessie, Lizzie y Gianna?— **pregunto rápidamente.

—**Todo a su tiempo amigas. He estado convenciendo a Félix para que se reconcilie con Gianna, y de ese modo sacarla de nuestro camino—**nos cuenta, de sobra sé como ha convencido a Félix, con sexo**—. No os preocupéis que todas irán recibiendo su merecido, incluso la traidora de mi hermana se acordara bien de mí— **asevera con furia Tanya

—**La verdad es que todavía estoy bastante cabreada con lo sucedido en la cafetería— **dice mi hermana.

—**Y con justa razón, Justin defendió a Lizzie de forma exagerada—**nosasegura Tanya mirándome**—Más vale que hables con Jasper para que detenga su lengua, no nos conviene que se distancie de los chicos, necesitamos estar informadas de lo que ocurre, y más ahora que Justin pertenece a la fraternidad—** aconseja tumbándose a los pies de la cama.

—**De acuerdo Tanya aguantare, pero no pienses que llevaré una vida célibe el tiempo que este con Jasper— **recrimino con seriedad.

—**Tampoco soy tan perra, puedes sacarte el estrés pero se discreta, no podemos perder está oportunidad—** menciona Tanya rápidamente.

—**Claro que seré discreta, mañana por la tarde cuando lleve un par de horas con Jasper me llamáis al móvil con cualquier excusa para librarme de él—** manifiesto sonriendo al pensar lo bien que lo pasaría mañana con Riley, ambas asienten sonrientes.

—**Tanya está noche cuando hablé con mis padres, me enteré de que Edward el sábado presentó a Bella como su novia a toda la familia—** nos cuenta Rosalie, y la cara colérica de nuestra amiga da verdadero miedo.

—**Maldita zorra de Bella Swan, nunca imaginé que fueran tan rápido y tan enserio— **gruñe rabiosa Tanya golpeando con el puño la cama.

—**Esa es la razón por la que no podemos perder a Jasper por nada del mundo— **dice Rose

—**No lo tendremos para nada fácil, es mas, Justin y Lizzie están juntos de nuevo, porque cuando lleve a Jasper a la fraternidad los vi besándose en el coche— **anuncio y mi hermana se incorpora furiosa tomando el jarrón de mi cómoda y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

—**¡Maldita zorra, la voy a matar! ¡Cómo se atreve a estar con mi Justin!—** exclama Rose fuera de si, y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—**Debemos actuar con cautela de ahora en adelante, pronto estaremos con nuestros hombres y de esas zorras nadie se acordara—**asegura con firmeza Tanya**—. La idea para hacer sufrir a la zorra de vuestra prima será mandarle un nuevo anónimo, cómo si sus atacantes estuvieran vigilando todo sus pasos—** sonríe perversa nuestra amiga.

—**Podemos hacerlo como en las películas. "Te ves genial con esa blusa" y esas cosas—**dice mi hermana con increíble maldad**—, de ese modo se ira unos días con sus papis dejándonos solo a Justin— **sonríe mostrándonos su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—**Félix se encargará de quitarnos a Gianna, Bella sufrirá un pequeño accidente, Nessie desaparecerá unas horas en las que haremos creer a Jacob que le es infiel, ya que Royce es muy bueno haciendo fotomontajes, ya sabéis que es su gran hobbie, y para finalizar la traidora de mi hermana se quedará sin ayuda económica por parte de mis padres, de eso me encargo personalmente—** nos comunica sonriente Tanya logrando que saltáramos de felicidad.

—**Y si aun así no se dan por vencidas podemos volver a llamar a los pandilleros para que las den más que un susto, aunque tengamos que pagar mucho dinero merecerá la pena por desaparecerlas de nuestras vidas para siempre—** añado dichosa al saber que pronto estaría entre los brazos de Thomas.

—**Bueno chicas, será mejor que nos marchemos a dormir para soñar con nuestros maravillosos hombres, que pronto, muy pronto, serán nuestros— **se despide Tanya con un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a su habitación.

—**Está vez funcionará Alice, nos libraremos de esa zorras—**asevera mi hermana con dureza**—. Descansa hermanita, te quiero mucho—** sonríe mirándome con dulzura antes de besar mi mejilla y marcharse a su habitación.

Ahora más tranquila sabiendo lo que les pasaría a nuestras queridas amigas y amada mi prima, me meto en la cama con la foto de mi Thomas apretada a mi pecho, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores**


	16. Metedura de Pata

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Walking On Sunshine** — **Aly & A.J

Cruel To be Kind** — **Letters To Cloe

Relax **— **Mika

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_**Capítulo 16 Metedura de Pata**_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Al fin llegó la hora la hora de la comida, tenía unas inmensas ganas de estar un rato con mi maravillosa novia, nada más entrar a la cafetería observé que ya todos se encontraban ahí, no di ni dos pasos cuando sentí el cuerpecito de mi Bella rodearme con sus brazos.

—**Hola amor, te extrañe— **me saluda para luego unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

—**También te extrañe mi Bella, no te imaginas cuanto— **digo abrazándola más fuerte y besando su frente para luego dirigirnos a la mesa, donde se encuentran los de más, menos Justin, mi brujita y Diego.

Luego de saludar a todo el grupo me marché a por mi comida, la cual elegí rápidamente y regresé a la mesa, donde todos reían y bromeaban, lo cual me vino bien para desconectar un rato de lo que me llevaba atormentando toda la noche y mañana.

—**No están tardando mucho Diego y Lizzie— **comenta Elena mirando su reloj, en ese momento por la puerta entra Justin charlando amenamente con Brad, uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—**Mirar ahí viene Justin a lo mejor él sabe algo—** dice Jake abrazando a Nessie.

—**Hola chicos—**nos saluda con una sonrisa Justin**—Stephan, Jared, tenéis quedarme vuestros números de móvil, he de entregárselos al entrenador—** suelta un suspiro y los susodichos asienten con una enorme sonrisa.

—**¿Qué te ocurre amigo? Menuda cara traes—** inquiere divertido James mirando a Justin.

—**El entrenador que me tiene loco, a partir de mañana tenemos una hora más de entrenamiento, y eso que no ha empezado el campeonato todavía. No quiero pensar que será cuando estemos a mitad de la temporada— **declara hastiado Justin dejando su mochila en el suelo, y todos rompemos en risas al ver su cara de fastidio.

—**Stephan, Jared, aún estáis a tiempo de libraros**— les advierte de lo más gracioso Alec.

—**Nada de eso ya están fichados, no tienen escapatoria— **asevera Justin sonriendo malicioso, logrando que estallemos en carcajadas antes de levantarse a por la comida.

—**Os compadezco chicos, ahora vais a saber lo que es sufrir—** asegura entre risas Garret.

—**Tiene su lado bueno amor, Stephan no os estorbara con su molesta presencia en la fraternidad— **se mofa Kate y todos nos echamos a reír ante la cara de fastidio de nuestro amigo.

—**Eso es genial, vamos a poder descansar de Jared estos días en la hermandad gracias a lo cansado que vendrá— **se burla Kim dando pequeños brincos en la silla ganándose una fulminante mirada del aludido.

—**Cachondearos todo lo que queráis, sin embargo nos librareis tan fácilmente de nosotros— **nos avisa amenazante Jared chocando las palmas con Stephan, justo cuando Justin se sienta de nuevo en la mesa.

—**Capitán se están pitorreando de nosotros— **nos acusa Stephan ante Justin que sólo ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—**Vamos a ver chicos, es imposible que se puedan burlar, ya que vosotros sois el cachondeo personificado, además, no debo inmiscuirme en problemas personales— **responde Justin muerto de risa consiguiendo que el resto nos unamos a él.

—**Eso no es justo capitán deberías defendernos ya que...— **la respuesta de Jared es interrumpida por el móvil de Justin, que en seguida contesta sin ver si quiera de quien se trata.

—**Diga—**sonríe como tonto**—. Hola mi niña ¿Dónde estás?—**rápidamente la mesa se queda en completo silencio, todos queremos saber donde se encuentran mi brujita y Diego, somos demasiado chismosos, que le vamos hacer**—. Sí tranquila les aviso, pero en cuanto podáis escaparos a comer—**una idiota sonrisa se planta en su rostro**—. Yo también mi niña, nos vemos a la salida, un beso—** se despide para después cortar la comunicación.

—**¿Dónde diablos están la pareja de futuros criminólogos?****—** pregunta con interés Emmett.

—**Han tenido que ir a recoger sus maletines con el material para las prácticas, y no saben cuanto tardaran, así que han quedado en vernos a la salida— **nos comunica Justin.

—**Madre mía lo que les faltaba a ese par, los profesores no saben lo que han hecho— **dice Alec fingiendo horror haciendo que la mesa rompa en risas.

—**Ah, también han dicho que lo que todos sabemos, lo retrasemos hasta mañana para que podamos estar todos, incluida Bree, que ha tenido que ir en busca de unos libros— **añade sonriente Justin, y todos nos miramos con complicidad y asentimos, menos Alec y Jane que nos observan extrañados.

—**¿De qué mierda estáis hablando?—** pregunta entre curiosa y molesta Jane.

—**Nada importante, una de las mil travesuras que han hecho Lizzie y Diego, mañana por fin sabremos de que se trata—** responde Maggie rápidamente, menos mal que se le ocurrió una excusa bastante creíble salvándonos a todo.

—**Vete tú a saber la que armando estos dos— **manifiesta Kevin ayudando a su novia para que el pretexto sea más creíble.

—**Hey, que mi brujita no es mala, solo un poco traviesa— **defiendo a mi hermanita consiguiendo que todos me miren como diciendo, si claro, para luego echarse a reír

—**Ed, cuándo esos dos están juntos son indefendibles, por mucho que quiera a Lizzie, no puedo mentir— **añade riendo Kate siguiendo el juego para que Alec y Jane no entren en más detalles.

El resto de la comida pasó entre charlas triviales, me estaba muriendo de sueño así que me levanté para ir a por un café doble bien cargado para aguantar las dos horas que nos quedaban, justo al regresar a la mesa observé que Justin salió corriendo de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo.

—**¿Dónde se marchó Justin tan rápido?—** pregunto sentándome y pasando mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi novia, no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de mi Bella.

—**Vino un compañero de clase y le dijo algo sobre un trabajo que debían hacer en grupo o algo así y que la lista ya estaba puesta, luego se despidió rápidamente quedando en vernos a la salida— **me explica Nessie y entendí a mi casi cuñado perfectamente, ya que si quieres elegir el tema sobre el trabajo debes ser de los primeros.

—**Los que estáis en el edificio de medicina sois de lo más raros— **se mofa Laurent.

—**Ya te digo están fatal, sólo fíjate en Elena, la enfermerita, cada día está más desmejorada y de peor humor— **se cachondea Jake ganándose una mirada envenenada de Elena.

—**Mira perro, puede que este de malhumor porqué necesite algo de acción—**sonríe maliciosa levantando las cejas**—. En cambio tú que tienes actividad, sigues con la misma cara de amargado de siempre, pobre Nessie la compadezco— **le contesta mordaz Elena, pero con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que las carcajadas en la mesa resuenen en toda la cafetería.

—**Así se hace Elena, nadie se mete con los del edificio de medicina—**me incorporo de mi asiento para chocar nuestras palmas sobre la mesa.**— ¿Algo más qué objetar, futuro arqueólogo?—** cuestiono y niega aun en shock Jake.

—**Mira hermanito que sea la última vez que te metes con mi novio y mis amigos, al menos ellos trabajarán con personas vivas y no con esqueletos o fósiles como lo harás tú, así que mantén tu boca cerrada, o le pediré a mi cuñada que te aumente el castigo—** le advierte amenazante mi novia logrando que todos se rían al mismo tiempo que la beso apasionadamente.

—**Emmett ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para separar a Edward y Bella, deja que se besen tranquilos— **le recrimina Marta, cosa que agradezco y sigo besando a mi novia mientras la atraigo a mi regazo escuchando los silbidos de nuestros amigos.

—**Observa y aprende Emmett— **declara mi hermosa novia al separase de mi unos segundos para luego volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso voraz, que esta haciendo despertar a mi querido amigo.

—**Esa es nuestra amiga, sabe bien lo que hace— **grita Irina acompañado por varios síes y chiflidos de las chicas.

—**Si no os importa, dejar de comeros en mitad de la cafetería que estáis dando un buen espectáculo, algo erótico— **sentencia molesto Emmett llevándose varios abucheos del resto de nuestros amigos.

—**Desde qué estás en sequía oso, eres insufrible— **apunta Thomas consiguiendo que la mesa explote en risas de nuevo.

—**Di lo que quieras Thomas, si fuera la pitufa no dirías lo mismo—** refunfuña Emmett, y automáticamente Nessie se pone ahorcajadas sobre Jake y lo besa con pasión mientras Thomas se empieza a reír al darse cuenta de como su hermana le acaba de callar la boca al oso.

—**Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta Emmett— **acota Gianna divertida chocando las manos con Nessie una vez está se sentó de nuevo en su silla, y todos reímos al observar al oso con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—**¿Nos vamos amor?—** pregunto a Bella mientras deposito besos por su cuello, necesito estar con mi chica a solas.

—**Sí vamonos...mumm...me gusta amor—** susurra con un gemido en mi oído, y de inmediato la levanto de mi regazo para incorporarme y comenzar a recoger nuestras cosas.

—**Parejita ¿Dónde vais?— **se burla Alec riendo.

—**Cierto aún quedan más de veinte minutos**, **espero no hagáis nada indebido— **manifiesta enfadado Emmett en plan hermano protector.

—**Nos marchamos dónde nos de la gana Emmett, deja ya de hacer el tonto y recuerda que no todos somos como tú— **murmuro cansado de sus comentarios y tomo la mano de mi novia.

—**Sí amor, mejor marchémonos de aquí y dejemos al niño— **anuncia Bella tirando de mi mano para salir de la cafetería mientras oíamos las risas de nuestros amigos en la lejanía.

No tardamos nada en llegar a la zona apenas transitada de los jardines, era un buen lugar para estar tranquilos y poder disfrutar de nuestra compañía sin tener a un molesto hermano a nuestro alrededor.

—**No sabes lo mucho que te extraño cuándo no estas a mi lado— **le digo meloso una vez nos sentamos en el césped para luego besar sus deliciosos rosados y carnosos labios.

—**Yo también te extraño mucho mi amor, de hecho me cuesta dormir horrores al no tenerte a mi lado— **me dice poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, y atrapando nuestros labios en un pasional beso.

—**Amor estás preciosa con falda, no se porqué no te las pones más a menudo—**le ronroneo una vez separarnos nuestros labios**—, además, me estás volviendo loco, espero no lo hagas apropósito— **rozando con mi nariz su cuello notando como su piel se eriza.

—**La verdad no. Pero ahora que lo sé, tendré que ponérmelas más a menudo—** menciona riendo mientras se sube a mi regazo, uniendo nuestros labios en un fogoso beso, donde nuestras lenguas comienzan una lucha sin tregua explorando cada rincón de nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo que se mueve encima de mi consiguiendo que mi amigo despierte.

—**Amor me estás matando y como sigas así, te encontraras en graves problemas— **le advierto rozando nuestros labios mientras acaricio sus muslos por debajo de su falda.

—**Y si deseo tener problemas— **inquiere empujándome hacia atrás quedando recostado sobre la hierba, y mi princesa comienza a moverse de manera lenta sobre mi ya evidente gran erección.

—**Realmente los vas a encontrar—**respondo mientras sigo acariciando sus piernas por debajo de la falda, llevando mis manos hasta el pliegue de su muslo interno**—. Y no hay nadie cerca—**comienzo acariciar su intimidad con mis dedos por encima de su tanga, disfrutando de los gemidos que salen de su boca.

—**Amor...no empieces...algo que...no vayas a terminar— **musita entra jadeos, estoy más qué seguro que nota como mi erección crece, y de repente lleva una de sus manos a mi miembro acariciándolo por encima del pantalón haciéndome soltar un gemido.

—**Amor...¿Qué te parece que nos saltemos la siguiente clase?— **pregunto apartando a un lado su tanga y acariciando su intimidad, notando lo húmeda que esta.

—**Me parece...mumm...una...ah...idea...genial—**me besó vorazmente**—. Vamonos, te necesito dentro de mí y no puedo esperar—** me dijo separándose de mi y guiñándome el ojo antes de incorporarse y tirar de mi mano, inmediatamente la tomo en brazos para dirigirme a los vestuarios del gimnasio que ha está hora no haya nadie puesto que todos están en clases.

Nada más entrar en los vestuarios de hombres del gimnasio, mi princesa se bajó de mis brazos, momento que aproveché para cerrar la puerta poniendo el pestillo, nada más girarme lo primero que vi fue a mi Bella moviendo sensualmente sus caderas al mismo tiempo que me llamaba con su dedo invitándome acompañarla, lo cual no dude en ningún instante atrapándola entre mis brazos, y sin más sus labios chocaron ansiosos con los míos, sus manos que se encontraban en mi pecho ascendieron hasta mi cuello, el cual jalaba a su antojo haciéndome soltar pequeños gruñidos por el deseo que tenía de poseerla, mis manos que se encontraban acariciando su cintura descendieron hasta sus caderas originando que colisionara contra mi miembro que parecía cobrar vida propia; un inevitable y delicioso gemido escapó de sus labios logrando que una socarrona sonrisa se formara en mis labios en medio de nuestro beso. Mi princesa nos giró produciendo que quedara acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, ambos nos encontrábamos de lo más anhelantes, nos separamos por la necesidad del aire pero no la di tregua alguna sino que seguí repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuello, sabía que la estaba en enloqueciendo por sus gemidos y la necesidad con la que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, mis manos descendieron hasta su trasero apretándolo fuertemente contra mi erección.

—**No sabes cuánto quería hacer esto— **musito con voz agravada por el deseo en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—**Edward...te...necesito...mum— **susurra entre jadeos mi princesa.

—**Mi bella voy a saborear todo cuerpo— **musito recorriendo su cuello con mi nariz inhalando su deliciosa esencia para luego tomarla de su trasero alzándola, y automáticamente me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras la cargaba hasta la encimera del baño donde rápidamente me desprendí de su camiseta, mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas al observar su sujetador negro de encaje con transparencias.

La besé con fiereza adentrándome en su boca sin consultar ni pedir permiso, la batalla de nuestras lenguas sin ganador nos estaba llevando a la locura, las manos de mi princesa no paraban de tirar de mi pelo tratando de acercarme a su cuerpo aun más, aunque fuese completamente imposible, con mis hábiles dedos retiré su sostén dejándola expuesta ante mí, para poder disfrutar de sus magníficos pechos; me separé de su sabrosos y carnosos labios para ir hasta su cuello donde me deleité torturándola y concentrándome en su punto débil, escuchando sus gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, seguí de manera lenta mi camino hasta sus pechos donde sin más dilación tomé un en mi boca chupándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sin piedad, mientras que al otro le daba atención con mis manos; por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos sabía que mi Bella notaba lo duro que estaba, llevó sus suaves y cálidas manos a mi pantalón, el cual desabrochó y bajó junto con mis boxers dando libertad a mi gran miembro, que estaba completamente erecto; mi princesa lo observó con su rostro lleno de placer y lujuria, haciéndome separar de sus pechos para bajarse de la encimera y ponerse de rodillas frente a mi pene.

—**Muñequita no tienes que...— **pronuncio con voz aguada al notar como su mano acariciaba la punta de mi polla.

—**Pero me apetece demasiado hacerlo— **menciona con voz seductora, mirándome a los ojos lo más inocente posible.

Sin perder el contacto visual besó la punta enrojecida y brillante causada por el liquido pre seminal, no se ando con rodeos previos se introdujo mi polla de golpe en su boca, succionando sin piedad, mientras sus manos acariciaban su longitud al igual que mis testículos.

—**Mierda nena...sigue...ahhh...así...ahh...mierda— **no paro de hablar incoherencias y por su mirada sé que esta de lo más satisfecha.

Una de sus manos rodeaba y me acariciaba sin piedad subiendo y bajando la parte de mi pene que no lograba cubrir su boca, mientras que con la otra no para de magrear y apretar mis testículos consiguiendo que un sonoro rugido ronco saliera de mi garganta, sus labios descendieron a mis huevos, lo cuales lamió mientras sus manos seguían masturbando mi pene, en este punto me era imposible hablar o maldecir.

—**Muñequita...me...voy...a...correr...ah...estoy...cerca...ahh— **digo como puedo entre jadeos, y rápidamente vuelve a introducirse mi miembro en su boca rozándolo suavemente con sus dientes. Mi Bella me esta matando y ya no podía resistir más**—Bellaaa…— **grito en un gemido gutural antes de explotar en su boca, mi muñequita se lo traga todo, y las gotas que se escapan las limpia con su lengua consiguiendo que mi amigo comience a espabilarse de nuevo.

—**Eres increíble nena— **declaro cuando recupero mi voz ayudándola a incorporarse, levanto con la palma de mi mano su mentón para unir nuestros labios.

El beso que empezó tranquilo se volvió desesperado, con lentitud me desprendí de su falda besando sus muslos y piernas en el proceso, regresé a sus labios besándola vorazmente mientras abría sus piernas para penetrarla de una sola estocada.

Puse mis codos apoyados en la encimera recostando a mi muñequita sobre ella, lo que hizo que entrara más fondo, y que mi nena me sintiera profundamente; observé la unión de nuestros sexos y era la imagen más erótica que jamás he visto, mi polla no entraba del todo en su cavidad debido a su longitud y a la estrechez de mi Bella, eso nos hacía llevarnos a la locura y que el sexo entre nosotros resultara extraordinario. Mi muñequita llevó sus dedos a sus pezones tirando de ellos causándose más placer, y eso me desquició totalmente; la tomé de sus caderas alzándola para que quedara tumbada solo con su espalda en la encimera mientras que su trasero y caderas estaban siendo sujetados por mi. Está posición era mucho mejor, mis estocadas eran más penetrantes; mi nena no paraba de morderse el labio para evitar gritar de placer, notaba como sus paredes comenzaban hacer presión sobre mi miembro, así que aceleré mis estocadas; de nuestros labios sólo salían gemidos de placer.

—**Amor...ahh...me...corro...ahh...no pares...mumm— **consigue decir mi nena entre gemidos.

—**Vente para mí...muñequita...quiero que lleguemos...juntos— **digo dando una palmada a su delicioso trasero, y solo fueron necesarias tres estocadas más para que ambos llegáramos a un inmenso y sensacional orgasmo.

Recosté a mi Bella por completo en la encimera al mismo tiempo que mis brazos también se apoyaron en ella para poder calmarnos, un par de minutos más tarde cuando nuestros corazones latían con más normalidad y nuestras respiraciones eran más tranquilas, saque mi miembro de su intimidad muy a mi pesar.

—**Amo saltarme las clases para estar contigo—**menciono con voz dulce besando castamente sus labios y ayudándola a incorporarse observando su desnudez, y rápidamente recojo sus ropas entregándoselas; mi muñequita me mira confusa por mi forma de actuar**—. Será mejor que nos vistamos, si pretendes que salgamos de aquí— **sonrío pícaro antes de soltarme a reír junto con mi preciosa novia.

—**Sí es lo mejor, no debo faltar a más clases—**sonríe traviesa**—, por hoy—**añade terminándose de vestir al igual que yo.

—**Eres hermosa mi Bella, te amo— **menciono abrazándola por la espalda mientras se acomoda el cabello.

—**También te amo, amor—** me contesta uniendo nuestros labios en un casto beso para luego tomar nuestras cosas y marcharnos fuera del gimnasio, abrazados y la mar de sonrientes.

Pero para mi desgracia siempre hay algo o mejor dicho en este caso, algunas personas que te amarguen el día y es que nada más salir por la puerta del recinto nos encontramos de frente con mis primas y mi peor pesadilla Tanya, acerqué a mi Bella más a mí, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura.

—**Vaya primito, al parecer se perdió la torpe de tu novia y tú como novio responsable decidiste faltar a clases para recuperarla. Nunca imagine que fueras capaz de hacerlo, ya que ni estando enfermo te has saltado ninguna clase—**declara malévola Rosalie al mismo tiempo que Tanya nos repasa de arriba abajo.

—**Antes jamás había tenido una razón tan importante para escaquearme de clase, y por estar con mi maravillosa novia soy capaz de todo, primita—**contesto mordaz sobre todo la última palabra.

**-¡Qué asco! ¡Apestáis a sexo!—** escupe con aversión Alice fulminándonos con la mirada.

—**Mira Alice, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que hago o deje de hacer con mi novia, es sólo asunto mío— **sentencio de malhumor mirándola con hastío.

—**Vamonos amor, no quiero seguir perdiendo nuestro magnifico tiempo con gente que no merece la pena— **asevera mi Bella sonriéndome dulcemente para luego dirigir una mirada de indiferencia a mis primas y Tanya, antes de marcharnos de lo más felices rumbo a su edificio.

Como aún quedaban diez minutos para que comenzara mi siguiente clase acompañe a mi preciosa novia hasta su aula donde nos despedimos con varios besos hasta que no le quedó de otra que entrar y a mí, salir corriendo hacia mi edificio para no llegar tarde.

La clase se me hizo de lo más pesada ya que el cansancio a causa del desvelo de anoche, más el hermoso tiempo compartido con mi novia me tenían agotado, por fin sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase que pensé nunca acabaría y lo que más rabia me daba es no haber podido dormir por culpa de lo que presencié anoche mientras regresaba a mi hermandad; no sabía que hacer sin contarlo o quedarme callado, lo único que tenía claro es que si mi Bella se enteraba la lastimaría demasiado, por eso me encontraba en está maldita encrucijada.

Nada más salir veo a Justin que también sale de su aula conversando con sus compañeros, de los que se despide rápidamente al verme esperándolo en la puerta principal.

—**¿Qué pasa Edward? Tienes mala cara— **me pregunta preocupado.

—**Anoche apenas pude dormir— **menciono debatiéndome en contarle o no.

—**¿Te quedaste con Bella a pasar la noche?— **me pregunta de nuevo con una pícara sonrisa

—**Ojala hubiera sido así Justin, ese desvelo valdría la pena— **respondo bostezando.

—**Mira, no sé que habrá ocurrido anoche, pero si necesitas hablar aquí me tienes—** dice con sinceridad.

—**La verdad es que anoche cuando regresaba a la fraternidad presencié algo para nada agradable**—mi casi cuñado tira de mí para ir al encuentro de las chicas por la zona menos transitada y así poder hablar tranquilos**—. Resumiendo vi a Jackson aparcando su coche y después dirigirse a la entrada de la hermandad Kappa, dónde Alice lo recibió en la puerta de lo más apasionada para luego ambos adentrarse en la casa— **digo sabiendo que puedo confiar en él, además de sentirme más liberado al poder hablarlo con alguien.

—**Al decir de lo más apasionada te refieres...—** dice dejando la frase en el aire y asiento.

—**Sí, para mí que Alice tuvo acción anoche mientras Jasper dormía su borrachera— **digo con una mueca.

—**Por desgracia se cumplió lo que todos nos imaginábamos, que Alice está utilizando a Jasper. Por mucho que le contemos nunca nos creerá porque está ciego de amor por tu prima—**suspira buscando las palabras correctas**—. Aunque me duela verle sufrir, creo que en cierto modo se lo merece por como ha tratado a las chicas, en especial a Bella, que la conoce de toda la vida y le ama como a un hermano, cómo es posible que fuera capaz de lastimarla de tal manera; y desdichadamente Jasper debe darse un buen golpe de frente con la realidad para darse cuenta del grave error que cometió— **habla apenado Justin por el dolor que sufrirá nuestro amigo al descubrir la verdad.

—**Tienes toda la razón—**suspiro**—. Ahora mi dilema es, debo decírselo a los hermanos Swan en especifico a Bella ¿o no?— **comento confuso ya que no tengo la menor idea de que hacer.

—**Creo que estaría bien que se lo contaras a Jacob, él mejor que nadie conoce a sus hermanos y sabrá que hacer, sobre todo con respecto a Bella. Pero lo que si te pido es que a Emmett no le digas nada porque le es imposible mantener la boca cerrada—** me aconseja con franqueza y la verdad es que me ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

—**Gracias, me siento mejor ahora que he hablado contigo— **le agradezco observando a mi muñequita, que está junto a mi brujita y Nessie, charlando alegremente.

—**Para eso estamos los amigos, siempre podrás contar conmigo—** me contesta palmeando mi espalda al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se instala en su rostro al ver a mi hermana correr a sus brazos, que la reciben gustoso, y seguidamente mi muñequita se lanza a mis brazos riendo, iluminando todo mi mundo.

—**Hola amor— **me saluda sonriendo traviesa después de darme un delicioso beso.

—**Hola mi vida te extrañe— **susurro en su oído aspirando su embriagante aroma.

—**Hemos estado conversando y habíamos pensado ir a la cafetería Roma a comer algo, además, Lizzie no para de alabar los bocadillos y dulces que hacen allí, tengo ganas de probarlos—** sugiere sonriente mi Bella pero con carita de pena, a la cual no me puedo resistir.

—**A mí me parece bien—**sonrió para luego enfocarme mi vista en mi casi cuñado**—¿Tú que opinas?— **pregunto divertido a Justin, que me sonríe asintiendo sin dejar de abrazar a Lizzie.

—**Hola chicos—**nos saluda sonriente Nessie cuando llega a nuestro lado**—. Lizzie no olvides tu maletín, qué por cierto no veas como pesa— **las tres se echan a reír por las últimas palabras.

—**Hola guapa—** saludamos Justin y yo a la vez, logrando que las chicas vuelvan a reír.

—**Los chicos están esperando en los coches, y Jacob me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que Emmett fue a por Pooh, y que después de insistir al final James aceptó llevarle en coche, ya que el señoriíto no quería regresar andando, así que también deben estar por llegar—** nos cuenta graciosa Nessie imitando la cara de fastidio de James.

**-—¿En serio fue a por Pooh?—**cuestiono asombrado recibiendo un si de las chicas**—wauu jamás imagine a Emmett siendo responsable-— **todos reímos

Pusimos rumbo hacia el aparcamiento no sin coger antes el maletín de mi hermana, el cual lógicamente cargó Justin. Nada más llegar lo primero que vimos es a Emmett de lo más entretenido jugando con Pooh y presentándolo a toda persona que pasaba por su lado.

—**Está más loco de lo que creí— **dice entre risas Justin.

—**Y eso que no lo has visto en todo su esplendor— **comenta Bella con una sonrisa.

—**¿Puede ser aún peor?—**pregunta Nessie fingiendo horror ante el asentimiento de mi novia**—¡Madre mía lo qué nos espera!—** añade moviendo su cuerpo aparentando tener temblores a causa del simbólico miedo haciéndonos reír.

—**Hola Matt, te presento a Pooh a que es el cachorro más bonito que existe— **escuchamos que decía Emmett a un chico que pasaba a su lado.

—**Es muy bonito pero no me llamo Matt—** le contesta el chico mirándole extrañado.

—**Qué raro, de seguro me confundí—** se disculpa Emmett rápidamente antes de girarse a una morena que pasa cerca.

—**Mira Brenda, a qué es hermoso mi Pooh— **menciona el oso sonriendo.

—**Sí es muy lindo, parece un peluche— **responde con un tímida sonrisa la chica antes de seguir con su camino, estoy seguro que ese no era su nombre.

—**Hola hermano oso—**saluda Bella con un beso en la mejilla **—. Hola Pooh— **acaricia su cabeza.

—**Hola diminuta—**saluda Emmett besando la mejilla de Bella, que le mira con el ceño fruncido**—. Hola chicos-—** nos saluda moviendo la cabeza gesto que correspondemos.

—**Chicos, me estoy muriendo de hambre—**sonríe Jake acariciando su tripa**—¡Podemos irnos de una maldita vez!— **exclama acercándose a Nessie y abrazándola por los hombros.

—**No podemos irnos aún, debo presentar a Pooh y todavía me faltan más de la mitad de los alumnos, los profesores, los de la limpieza, los de seguridad...— **comienza a enumerar Emmett que gracias al cielo es interrumpido.

—**Emmett, por hoy ha sido suficiente, ya mañana y los próximos días terminas de presentarlo— **declara entre risas Thomas, que tiene a Gin bien sujeta de la cintura.

—**Mi niña, voy a por el coche no tardo— **dice Justin besando la frente de mi brujita para después ir donde lo tiene estacionado, una vez que guarda el maletín y las mochilas en el maletero, arranca llegando a nuestro encuentro.

Mi hermanita no tardó ni medio segundo en subirse al asiento del copiloto haciendo que Jake, Nessie, mi Bella y yo, fuéramos en la parte de atrás. El trayecto fue de los más agradable no paramos de bromear y de reír.

Nada más traspasar las puertas de la cafetería nos encontramos con los chicos del equipo.

—**Capitán ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?—**saluda divertido Brad levantándose de su silla y palmeando la espalda de nuestro amigo**—. Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?— **pregunta abrazando a mi brujita, que le sonríe respondiendo un muy bien.

—**Cuidado Brad que el capitán ya te está mirando mal— **se burla Jhonny otro chico del equipo.

—**Nahh el capitán sabe que con nosotros no hay problema— **responde Brad codeando a Justin, que rompe en risas al igual que todos nosotros.

—**Chicos juntemos esas mesas para que puedan sentarse con nosotros—**les ordena sonriéndonos Jhonny e inmediatamente se ponen a ello**-. Daros prisa que el capitán y la princesa no merecen estar de pie—** añade riendo, y todos estallamos en risas, incluida mi ruborizada brujita.

—**Ah sentarnos se ha dicho—**declara feliz Emmett tomando a Marta de la mano para sentarse**—. Chicos, mirar que guapo es mi perrito Pooh— **les presenta y todos le sonríen al oso.

Una vez todos nos sentamos Justin hizo las correspondientes presentaciones, ya que sólo nos conocíamos de vista pero no en persona. Comenzamos a charlar animadamente, eran un grupo de lo más agradable, bueno, como dijo Nathan son una gran familia.

—**Chicos, ¿Listos para la fiesta de la hoguera?— **nos pregunta Jhonny sonriendo con malicia a Justin.

—**Claro que sííí— **gritamos todos a la vez levantando los puños, haciendo que el resto de los clientes nos miraran.

—**Pero antes hemos de aguantar el desfile. ¿Verdad capitán?— **inquiere divertido Brad.

—**¡Basta ya chicos! ¡Dejad a Justin en paz!— **exclama mi brujita saliendo en defensa de su chico, sacando un coro de silbidos por parte de los del equipo.

—**Está bien, no le molestaremos más princesa—**todos sonríen a mi hermanita, se nota el gran aprecio que la tienen**—. Sólo queremos que por fin nos reconozca cuanto le molesta participar en el desfile— **manifiesta chistoso Nathan, otro chico del equipo mientras mira a Justin.

—**Sí, me carga participar. Me siento demasiado observado como si estuviera en una subasta— **refunfuña Justin sacando las risas de toda la mesa, y mi brujita le acaricia la mejilla haciendo que nuestro amigo sonría tontamente.

—**Piensa que sólo es una hora capitán luego a disfrutar del festejo en la playa para seguir con la fiesta en la antigua casa Phi—**asevera con diversión Brad y todos chiflamos entusiasmados. Es una de las fiestas que más nos gusta**—. Pretendo pasármelo como un niño, ya le he dicho a Natalie que la toca conducir— **choca las palmas con otro de su compañero; supongo que se referirá a su novia.

—**Me pienso emborrachar al estilo de Jasper— **anuncia Jake llevándose varias collejas.

—**Si te embriagas a ver quien te cuida y aguanta, porque yo, no pienso andar cuidando de un borracho— **dice molesta Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

—**Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes—**sonríe como niño Emmett**—. Chicas que sepáis que vamos a terminar en el agua como el año pasado— **las avisa frotándose las manos.

—**Este año somos muchas oso, no puedes con todas nosotras—** se burla mi Bella sacando la lengua a su hermano, que le devuelve el gesto haciendo que la mesa rompa en risas.

—**No te preocupes hermanita que cuento con ayuda de sobra— **le contesta con una traviesa sonrisa, a saber que trastada estará maquinando.

—**Lamento decirte hermanito que nosotras tenemos quien nos defienda—**se burla mi Bella acercándose a mí**—. Amor, verdad que me vas a proteger del oso—** hace un adorable puchero que no me reprimo en besar.

—**Cuenta con ello, por ti hago lo que sea amor—**digo sonriente**—, además, por mi brujita no me de he preocupar, tiene a Justin para que la defienda— **les sonrío guiñándoles el ojo.

—**Y mi cuñada Nessie cuenta con Jake**, **aunque no sirve de mucho pero ahí está— **comenta mi novia logrando que toda la mesa estalle en carcajadas por sus palabras, menos el aludido por supuesto.

—**Además Emmett, Gin tiene a mi hermanito, Vicky a James, Maggie a Kevin, Irina a Laurent, Kate a Garret, Bree a Diego. y aunque el resto no estén emparejadas no creo que los chicos las dejen sin protección— **declara divertida Nessie.

—**Vamos que tenemos quien nos defienda de que nos metas en el agua-— **dice Irina, quien es abrazada por Laurent.

—**Aquí la única jodida es la pobre Marta— **habla aparentando estar apenada Victoria.

—**Tranquila Marta que cuentas con Pooh, él te protegerá del mastodonte-—** anuncia Maggie sacándole la lengua a Emmett haciéndonos reír.

**-—¿Me vas a proteger Pooh?—**pregunta Marta acariciando la cabeza de Pooh, el cual suelta dos ladridos para luego lamer su mejilla**—. Eres un cielo de perrito, menos mal que te tengo a ti—** acarician su tripita, y Pooh mueve su rabito contento consiguiendo que la mesa rompa en risas.

—**Ni con toda la ayuda del mundo, seréis capaces de escapar de mis garras, chicas— **decreta Emmett con una malvada sonrisa al mismo tiempo que frota sus manos.

—**No puedo hablar por el resto Emmett, pero si te advierto que aquí el capitán, te arroja a los tiburones antes de que le toques un solo cabello a su Lizzie— **se mofa Jhonny, pero por su sonrisa se entiende que la advertencia es totalmente cierta.

—**Joder sí, todavía me acuerdo de aquel día en la playa cuando el chico pecoso se quedó mirando a la princesa, que traía puesto el bikini negro— **recuerda Nathan y todos rompen en carcajadas, bueno los del equipo porque nosotros no entendíamos nada.

—**¿Qué fue lo que paso?—**pregunta curiosa Nessie, y siendo sincero todos queríamos saber**—. Cuenten, cuenten—** apremia sonriendo y dando saltitos en la silla.

—**Bueno, aquí nuestro capitán estaba bebiendo una piña colada con su novia, y entonces Lizzie se levantó a buscar algo en la mochila, y digamos que se miraba muy bien el panorama desde atrás—**Justin le manda una mirada envenenada mientras que mi brujita está más roja que un tomate maduro**—. En ese momento pasó un pecoso pelirrojo, creo que era de intercambio o algo así, el caso es que se quedó viendo a Lizzie, literalmente se le caía la baba; y aquí nuestro capitán se levantó y lo enfrentó diciéndole "MI NOVIA NO ES NINGÚN PEDAZO DE CARNE PARA QUE LA MIRES ASÍ, MAS VALE QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ SI QUIERES LLEGAR A MAÑANA CON TODOS TUS HUESOS COMPLETOS" sólo deciros que el chico literalmente se meó encima empapando todo su bañador, y seguidamente salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo— **finaliza el relato entre risas Brad.

—**Creo que hasta a mí me pasaría eso, si te llego a ver tan cabreado— **dice entre risas Thomas a Justin.

—**Pero eso no es todo—**añade otro que creo recordar su nombre es Ryan**—. La princesa aquí presente se puso un pareo para cubrirse y el capitán le dijo que se lo quitara, y se marcharon a darse un chapuzón en el mar. Sin embargo no se percataron que dentro del agua estaba el chico pecoso, que salió corriendo del mar como si los tiburones lo persiguieran— **a estás alturas los que casi nos meamos de la risa éramos nosotros, más por las caras de Justin y Lizzie que por la anécdota.

—**¿De verdad pasó eso?—**pregunta James ahogado de la risa**—¡Qué pena no haber estado allí!— **las risas en la mesa aumentaron al ver como Lizzie esconde su rostro entre sus manos.

—**Por cierto princesa no te vayas a poner ese bikini para la fiesta de la Hoguera, porque aquí nuestro capitán matará a más de uno— **se pitorrea Paul.

—**Paul, no sé si recuerdas que los lesionados no pueden jugar— **le dice Justin simulando estar molesto.

—**Sabes de sobra que estoy bromeando capitán, la princesa puede ir como quiera— **se retracta sonriendo divertido Paul, sacando de nuevo las risas de todos los presentes.

—**Estaos tranquilos chicos que yo me encargo de eso—**declara Nessie con una sonrisita que no me gusta para nada.**—¿Lizzie recuerdas el bikini rojo y blanco?— **guiña el ojo a mi brujita.

—**Ni lo sueñes mi niña, si te pones ese bikini, no sales ni a la esquina— **sentencia Justin para luego mirarnos a todos con cara de yo no fui. Al parecer es igual de celoso que yo.

—**Nene no te preocupes que ya tengo listo. ¿Te acuerdas del azul?— **anuncia mi hermanita mirándole con picardía, y puedo asegurar y no me tomen por morboso, que mi amigo tenia bastantes problemas con cierta parte de su anatomía por la forma en la que tragó en seco.

—**Mi niña te verás preciosa con lo que te pongas— **dice rápidamente Justin acomodándose no tan discretamente en la silla haciéndome reír.

—**¿Cuál es el chiste hermanito?-— **cuestiona mi brujita entrecerrando los ojos.

—**Nada, sólo me estaba imaginando la cara que pondrá Justin cuando los babosos no paren de mirarte— **comento sonriente consiguiendo que mi brujita me sonría perversa.

—**No te preocupes vampirito, que la misma cara pondrán cuando vean el bikini que va a llevar Bella. Estoy deseando ver como te las apañarás— **me responde maliciosa mi hermana, touché, me la devolvió pero bien, haciendo que la sonrisa que tengo se borrara de mi rostro.

—**Edward, eso te pasa por reírte de mi mejor amiga— **se cachondea Nessie ante mi cara de espanto logrando que los demás se tronchen de risa.

—**Cuñadita será mejor que no hables, si quieres que te ayude a cuidar de Jake cuando se caiga borracho en la fiesta— **aconseja mi preciosa novia defendiéndome, es imposible no amar a está maravillosa mujer.

—**Eso no es problema Bella—**declara tan tranquila Nessie**—, mi lobito sabe de sobra que si se emborracha se olvida de que existo. Además, seguro que algún chico se ofrecerá a traerme de vuelta— **sonríe haciendo que Jacob se ahogara sin siquiera estar comiendo.

—**Por supuesto que habrá muchos chicos en la fiesta dispuestos ayudar a una damisela en apuros— **apunta uno de los chicos del equipo de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, es que son tantos.

—**Estoy de acuerdo con Nessie, si por un casual James prefiere cogerse una buena cogorza, ahí se queda botado-— **acota Victoria mirando con cara inocente a James.

—**En serio chicos, una cosa es que beban para pasar un rato divertido y otra que lo hagan hasta quedar idiotas— **menciona con voz dulce Gianna, que se está adaptando de maravilla a nuestro grupo.

—**Pero así no es divertido, además, no es algo que hagamos de continuo—** refunfuña Laurent ganándose una mirada envenenada de Irina.

—**Calmaros chicas, en ningún momento hemos dicho que nos fuéramos a emborrachar a tal grado como llegó ayer noche Jasper— **asevera molesto Kevin por como se están comportando.

—**Capitán ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con los chicos nuevos?— **pregunta Nathan cambiando radicalmente la conversación, lo que agradecemos todos los chicos de la mesa antes de que algunas chicas salten a la yugular de sus novios.

—**Todavía no lo sé, tendré que observar como se desenvuelven en los entrenamientos—** dice rápidamente Justin.

—**Pero siendo los sobrinos del rector, no podrás ponerles muchas pegas— **asegura Ryan.

—**Es cierto, pero si no dan la talla pues lo siento; no dejaré que el equipo pierda sólo porqué un par de niños de papi, que han entrado por enchufe, quieran jugar— **ratifica mi casi cuñado dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

—**Capitán tendrás problemas con ellos— **le reprende preocupado Jhonny.

—**Prefiero tener problemas que perder el campeonato. Hemos trabajado muy duro estos meses para estar preparados, para que ahora vengan dos enchufados y destruyan todo, pero si ellos saben lo que hacen, no dudaré en darles una oportunidad— **asevera con total franqueza Justin.

—**¡Así se habla! ¡Este es nuestro capitán qué no se deja amedrentar por nadie!— **exclama Paul y el resto silva en acuerdo.

Por fin aparecieron dos camareras que prácticamente se venían resbalando con su propia baba, recorriéndonos a todos los chicos de arriba abajo con la mirada; parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían sobre alguno de nosotros.

A mi brujita parecía que le picaba la silla porque saltó al regazo de Justin en un periquete. Mi Bella se pegó a mí, y comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello, mierda me estaba volviendo loco. Nessie empezó a besar a Jacob, que digo a besar se lo estaba devorando. Marta resultó ser más discreta prestó su atención a Pooh y por ende Emmett hizo lo mismo. Victoria, Irina y Maggie, fueron más directas ya que les dieron varios pellizcos a sus parejas para que no las prestaran atención. Gianna no necesitó hacer absolutamente nada ya que Thomas pasó el brazo por su espalda y Gin recostó su cabeza en su hombro, me alegraba ver a mi amigo, mejor dicho hermano, feliz, parecía que las cosas funcionaban estupendamente entre ellos.

Todos hicimos nuestros pedidos, aunque tuvimos que repetírselos varias veces ya que estaban más pendientes de nosotros que de tomar nota. En el momento que estuvieron lo suficiente alejadas la mesa estalló en risas.

—**Capitán, tengo una duda. ¿Sería capaz de quitarnos a uno de nosotros por meter a los nuevos?— **cuestiona con curiosidad Nathan.

—**Los pondré a prueba, aunque estoy seguro que no darán la talla por lo que comprobé cuando hicimos la selección. Además, este año contamos con Stephan y Jared para esos puestos y difícilmente los podrán superar—**los chicos aplaudieron llamando la atención del resto de clientes, que nos miran como si estuviésemos locos**—. Pero de una cosa deben estar seguros, y es que no permitiré que por capricho de nadie, incluidos vosotros, vayamos a perder el campeonato. Este año vamos a llegar a la final y ganar, no quiero quedarme en las puertas del Game T.B.A como nos ocurrió la temporada pasada— **reitera serio dejándonos a todos flipados.

Jamás imaginamos ver así a Justin, ahora entiendo porqué es el capitán, sabe lo que hace y como se suele decir, tiene los huevos bien puestos.

—**Joder Justin, nunca te había visto en plan sargento— **menciona sorprendido Jacob.

—**Eso no es nada, ahora está suave porque tiene a la princesa a su lado— **declara sonriente Jhonny guiñándole el ojo a mi hermanita.

—**Aquí están sus pedidos— **ni cuenta me di que las camareras llegaron, es más se equivocaron a la hora de colocar nuestra comida y bebida, ya que pusieron las cosas como quisieron y no como correspondía; no obstante no comentamos nada para no tenerlas más tiempo revoloteando y babeando a nuestro alrededor.

—**En serio capitán, no mire de esa manera a las chicas, vas a conseguir que se desmayen—** se cachondea Brad riéndose y todos unimos a él.

—**Claro, por eso fue a mí, al que casi le ponen el plato de sombrero— **se burla ahora riendo Justin, ya que por poco a Brad casi le echan encima el plato de comida.

—**Sí, pero fue porqué no paraban de mirarte, todo ha sido culpa tuya capitán—** le replica guasón Brad. Te lo pasas en grande con ellos, es imposible aburrirte.

**-—Déjalos nene, es pura envidia por no ser tan perfectos como tú—** declara mi hermanita, y un conjunto de silbidos se escucha por todo el local haciendo que mi brujita se sonroje y esconda su rostro en el pecho de Justin.

—**Tienes razón mi niña, dejemos que se mueran de envidia— **dice Justin siguiéndola el juego para que no se sienta tan avergonzada.

—**A merendar niños—**dice el maduro de Emmett**—no podemos permitir que a los chicos del equipo se les pase la hora de la merienda, deben estar bien nutridos para rendir en los entrenamientos y en el partido, el que sean los mejores no es por arte de magia, es gracias a su esfuerzo y a su buena alimentación—**toma el batido de frutas de Marta y lo pone al lado de su rostro como si fuera un anuncio**—. Deben comer fruta aunque sea en batido, y no sé olviden de las verduras— **declara con voz grave consiguiendo que todos nos riamos, incluso Pooh comienza a ladrar moviendo el rabito.

—**Menudo pelota eres oso— **se pitorrea mi novia.

—**Jamás por quién me tomas—**aparenta estar ofendido**—, solamente constato los hechos. No obstante si aquí los grandes y nobles chicos del equipo se apiadan de este pobre hombre y me quieren donar unos tickets para ir animarles a los partidos, mi edificio es el número tres y mi casillero es el 2257— **menciona simulando inocencia. ¡Cómo puede tener tanto morro!

—**Vaya—**dice divertido Justin negando con la cabeza, luego de dar un trago a su capuchino**—, se me hacia raro tanta alabanza para que fuera gratis— **se ríe y nosotros con él.

—**Emmett come y calla—**declara Lizzie ganándose un par de ladridos de Pooh**—. Tú también emmettito, deja de gruñir y a comer—**y Pooh de manera obediente empieza a comer, y todos explotamos en carcajadas**-. Oso debes aprender de Pooh, mira lo disciplinado que es— **agrega haciendo que las carcajadas aumenten.

—**Princesa antes de que me olvide, Natalie y Haley dicen que estas muy desaparecida y que tienen muchas ganas de verte—**comenta Brad sonriendo a mi hermana**—. Sólo te prevengo para que sepas que cuando te agarren no te van a soltar, por lo menos en un buen rato "Tenemos mucho que contarnos" fueron sus palabras textuales— **asegura imitando la voz de una chica, y la mesa de nuevo rompe en risas.

**-—Genial tan bien tengo muchas ganas de verlas, si van a la fiesta podremos ponernos al día—**menciona contenta mi hermana, pero Justin le susurra algo al oído que hace que sonría como tonta**—. Si me ven— **añade encogiéndose de hombros; soy el único que sabe lo que tiene planeado hacer Justin ese día, y una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro.

—**¿Quiénes son Natalie y Haley?—** pregunta el cotilla de Jacob, pero en verdad a todos les pica la curiosidad.

—**Unas muy buenas amigas—**responde Lizzie.**—¿Verdad Nessie?— **pregunta y nuestra pitufa asiente sonriendo.

—**No me digas más, tú eres la famosa Vanessa de la que tanto hablan—**afirma Jhonny sonriendo a nuestra amiga**—. No quiero estar cerca cuando se junten las cuatro— **pone cara de horror logrando que todos volvamos a reír.

—**Bueno además de ser muy buenas amigas de Lizzie, Natalie es mi novia y Haley es la chica de Jhonny. Se conocieron al poco tiempo de que la parejita iniciara su relación, y entre ellas creció una gran amistad— **nos explica Brad con una sonrisa.

**-—¡Tengo una idea cuñada!—**sonríe Bella dando un saltito en la silla por su ocurrencia**—. Como hace mucho que no se ven. ¿Qué te parece invitarlas a la reunión de chicas que tenemos sábado en el apartamento?— **pregunta risueña mi novia, aunque me sorprende lo de la fiesta, ya que no me ha comentado nada.

—**Es genial, de ese modo el resto de las chicas las podrán conocer, además, por el carácter que tienen congeniaran a la perfección con nosotras—**garantiza entusiasmada Nessie.

—**Me parece perfecto, más tarde las llamaré para comunicárselo, estarán más que encantadas de venir—**dice sonriendo mi brujita**—. Has tenido una gran idea cuñada, os van a caer de maravilla— **se levanta para chocar las palmas con mi novia al mismo tiempo que el resto de las chicas pegan un grito de felicidad.

—**Chicos, ese día la ciudad va a temblar—**confirma simulando miedo Justin**—. Menudo peligro van a ser todas juntas—** añade con cara de susto consiguiendo que todos riamos, no obstante lleva razón.

**-—¿De qué fiesta hablan?—**cuestiona intrigado Kevin**—. Lo único que estaba planeado es la comida en casa de Elizabeth y Anthony— **se cruza de brazos enfocando su vista en las chicas esperando una respuesta al igual que el resto.

—**Tiene razón, en ningún momento nos habías avisado— **añade molesto James.

**-—Y para rematar no estamos invitados, menudas novias os habéis echado que no os tienen en cuenta— **agrega Emmett metiendo cizaña.

—**Hermanito es una reunión de chicas y hasta dónde sé, tú eres un chico, a no ser que te hayas hecho un cambio de sexo recientemente— **se mofa mi Bella dejando sin palabras al oso, y la risas no tardan en hacer presencia.

Dios como amo a está mujer, es increíble.

—**Bromas aparte, lo mínimo es que supiéramos de vuestros planes— **protesta enfurruñado Laurent.

—**Chicos relajaos, sólo estamos a martes, estoy seguro que mañana o pasado nos lo habrían dicho— **habla con una sonrisa y de lo más tranquilo Thomas intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

—**Exacto, mañana os lo pensábamos decir, pero antes debíamos hablar con Bree, ya que todavía no lo sabe— **declara Maggie haciendo que los chicos se disculpen con la mirada.

—**Y ahora que ya se han enterado, no cuenten con ninguna de nosotras para el sábado en la noche, tenemos una fiesta a la que acudir— **anuncia sonriente Irina chocando las palmas con Vicky, que esta sentada a su lado.

—**Victoria porqué no se lo comentas a Katherine, sería estupendo que se animara a venir, cuantas más seamos mejor—** menciona sonriendo Marta a lo que las chicas gritan en afirmación.

—**Contad con ello, seguro que vendrá, mi amiga se apunta a todo— **declara riendo Vicky.

**-¿Qué os parece que mañana o el jueves en la tarde nos juntemos para comprar todo para la fiesta?—** pregunta con una inmensa sonrisa Gianna mirando de manera cómplice a las chicas, quienes asintieron felices.

Cada vez me daba más pavor la dichosa velada.

—**Chicos, ya que las chicas tienen planeada su noche del sábado, creo que nosotros también deberíamos planificar una pequeña reunión en la fraternidad—**comenta Jake y todos asentimos, me parece una gran idea tener una noche de chicos**—. Por supuesto estáis invitados— **añade señalando a los chicos del equipo, quienes rápidamente miran a Justin, que de inmediato niega con la cabeza.

—**Sintiéndolo mucho tenemos que rechazar la invitación—**dice Jhonny con cara de pena**—. Hay normas que debemos cumplir muy a nuestro pesar—** suspira derrotado logrando que Justin suelte una carcajada.

**-—No es justo capitán, que por vivir ahí tú puedas disfrutar y nosotros no, las reglas son iguales para todos— **protesta Nathan con un gracioso puchero.

—**Esa es la razón por la que tampoco asistiré, me quedaré a dormir en el apartamento—**les aclara divertido Justin.

—**¿Por qué no vas a estar en la reunión, ni dormir en la fraternidad?—**cuestiono entre intrigado y curioso al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos, excepto mi brujita que por la sonrisa que tiene se entiende que lo sabe.

—**Fácil, hay unas directrices que debemos cumplir el día antes de un partido— **responde sonriente mi casi cuñado.

—**¿Y se puede saber cuáles son? Me pica demasiado la curiosidad— **inquiere el chismoso de Emmett.

**-—Son de lo más sencillas—**suspiran**—, no beber alcohol, no practicar sexo, no ir a fiestas y nada de trasnochar— **enumera con los dedos Brad y sin poder evitarlo todos rompemos en risas por las caras de sufrimiento de los chicos del equipo.

—**Vaya putada chicos, los compadezco—**menciono con comprensión, sólo pensar en tener prohibido pasar una noche sin mi Bella, me da algo**—. Ahora comprendo porqué vosotros no quedabais los sábados por la noche— **añado entre risas señalando a Justin y a mi brujita, la cual me saca la lengua haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Quédate tranquilo vampirito, te aseguro que aprovechábamos bastante bien el resto de los días— **me responde sonriente mi hermana haciéndome un guiño.

—**Ed, ten por seguro que ese simple día no me evitaba para nada, hacer que mi niña estuviera muy pero que muy contenta— **me contesta Justin con un guiño logrando que la mesa estalle en carcajadas.

—**¿Podríamos cambiar el tema de la conversación?—**me estremezco ganándome una mirada burlona por parte de mi casi cuñado y mi hermana**—. Aunque sé de sobra que mi brujita no es una santa, no me interesa en absoluto saber lo bien atendida que estaba— **sugiero con cara de horror y todos se empiezan a reír.

—**No sé porqué me da, que la fiesta de la Hoguera va a dejar a muchas parejitas muy bien atendidas— **se cachondea James.

—**¿Qué es lo que tienes mente James?— **cuestiona Victoria sonriendo maliciosa.

—**Mi boca es una tumba mi amor, lo lamento— **responde James imitando cerrar su boca con una cremallera.

—**Ni que lo digas amigo, ten la seguridad de que muchos que ni se imaginaban emparejados amenazaran de lo más felices a causa de la noche tan movidita—** se burla Laurent, que seguro tenía a alguien en particular en mente, sin embargo prefiero no preguntar.

—**O en cambio sumamente frustrados por algún que otro gatillazo—** se mofa Jhonny mirando de reojo alguno de sus compañeros, pero no me da tiempo a fijarme en quien.

—**Estimado amigo, para eso nuestro cuerpo tiene más formas de como dejar satisfecha a una chica a pesar de eso, sólo hay que saber como hacerlo— **argumenta chistoso Brad haciendo que los del equipo rían estruendosamente, seguro que es un chiste privado bastante divertido, más tarde le preguntaré a mi futuro cuñado.

—**Cu...¿Cuándo será la presentación oficial de los miembros de el equipo?, ¿El mismo día del desfile o antes?— **pregunto intentando arreglar que por poco se me escapa llamarle cuñado a Justin.

—**Se hará el mismo día del desfile, sólo que los de baloncesto, volleyball, baseball, waterpolo, fútbol y atletismo, realizaran su presentación por la mañana en distintos horarios y en sus respectivas instalaciones deportivas; mientras que la nuestra será en la tarde, pero aún no está claro si se hará en el estadio o en la playa; haber que es lo que terminan de decidir el rector y el entrenador— **responde mi cuñado con un guiño dándome a entender que sí se percató, y seguro mi hermana también pero no comentó nada.

—**Mierda, tenia la ilusión de librarme de la cara de asco de la profesora Jeniffer durante dos días-— **se queja Irina con una mueca de lo más graciosa.

—**Vamos chiquita, tampoco será para tanto— **la anima Laurent acariciando su mejilla.

**-—Te comprendo Irina, también tengo un "agradable profesor" sin embargo lo miro por el lado positivo y divertido— **comenta Nessie haciendo comillas en agradable profesor.

—**¿A qué te refieras pitufa?—**cuestiona sonriendo Thomas**—Vamos cuenta— **la apremia riendo.

—**Sencillo, me imagino a los agradables profesores en situaciones de lo más cómicas, por ejemplo—**se golpea la barbilla con el dedo mientras piensa**—figúratelos vestidos con un tutú rosa bailando en la fiesta de la Hoguera— **declara sonriente nuestra pitufa consiguiendo que explotemos en carcajadas, Nessie era increíble, siempre viendo el lado gracioso a las cosas.

—**Wow me encanta, es más creo que vosotras deberíais poneros unos tutús para la fiesta, estaríais de los más sexys—**comenta con guasa Emmett llevándose varios golpes de las chicas que tiene cerca. **—¿Qué?— **pregunta inocente.

—**El único que ira con tutú si no se calla, eres tú Emmett Swan—** le reclama mi muñequita consiguiendo que el grandote de nuestro amigo pierda el color.

—**Sólo fue una broma hermanita, tampoco es para que os pongáis así— **manifiesta el oso restándole importancia.

—**Pues yo pienso ponerme una minifalda que me compré la semana pasada y que mejor día, bueno noche, para estrenarla— **anuncia Marta como si nada haciendo que Emmett se ahogue con la cerveza.

—**En cambio yo prefiero llevar unos jeans y más en las fiestas, no me gusta tener que soportar como los babosos se aprovechan a la hora de bailar para intentar toquearte o rozarte las piernas o que se te caiga algo de bebida encima mojándote entera—** explica mi Bella y mis manos se cierran en puños ante el pensamiento de que cualquier baboso le pusiera una mano encima a mi novia, porque iría directo hacerle una visita dentista al día siguiente por todos los dientes que le rompería.

—**Tienes toda la razón cuñada, voto por los jeans, mucho más cómodos— **secunda Lizzie chocando las manos con Bella.

—**Nosotros votamos por las minifaldas.** **¿Verdad chicos?—** inquiere un sonriente Jacob y todos los chicos asienten sonrientes menos Justin y yo, que somos demasiado celosos.

—**¿De verdad?—**pregunta inocente Nessie y todos asienten**—¡Pues ponéroslas vosotros!— **tanto las chicas como Justin y yo, estallamos en carcajadas al ver sus caras de espanto.

—**Mierda pitufa, nos has puesto una estampa mental de lo más impresionante-—** menciono entre risas simulando escalofríos haciendo que el resto también ría.

—**Basta, dejen de traumatizarnos con imágenes nuestras en minifalda—**manifiesta James señalando a todos los chicos de la mesa incluido el. **—¿Qué les parece una apuesta?—** sonríe travieso elevando una ceja.

—**¿En qué consistiría la apuesta?— **cuestiona Emmett seguido de Jake, que aman apostar.

—**Apostaremos sobre que equipo tiene más afición en el desfile— **contesta James.

—**Eso es fácil, son los de fútbol americano y todos vais apostar por ellos, menuda tontería— **afirma mi brujita recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Justin.

—**Peke, no había terminado de hablar, a veces eres insufrible—**gruñe James haciéndonos reír**—. Y respecto a la puesta me refiera al resto de los equipos incluidos los femeninos. ¿Quién se anima?—** agrega sonriente cruzándose de brazos

Enseguida todos incluidos los chicos del equipo hicieron sus apuestas, que eran anotadas por mi novia en uno de sus cuadernos. En el momento que Bella les preguntó a Justin y Lizzie por quien apostaban, los chicos del equipo gritaron que no podían participar porque seguro la ganarían, ya que tenían mucha suerte, y sin poder aguantarnos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas, no sin antes excluir a nuestro amigo y a mi hermana.

**-—¿A qué se refieren con eso de que la parejita tiene mucha suerte y siempre ganan?— **pregunta curioso Kevin señalando a mi hermana y a nuestro amigo.

—**Cada vez que nos reuníamos para ver algún partido surgían las apuestas y la mayoría de las veces este par salía victorioso— **explica risueño Nathan.

—**¿Os acordáis aquella vez qué jugaban los Dolphins contra los Cardinals y aquí la princesa y el capitán ganaron?— **pregunta divertido Brad logrando que Lizzie esconda su cara en el cuello de Justin mientras dice _**"No cuentes eso por favor"**_, consiguiendo que nuestra curiosidad aumentara.

—**Cómo para no acordarnos, este par nos hizo atenderles con delantal de encaje y gorrita como si fuéramos sirvientas durante una semana— **nos cuenta divertido Jhonny mientras coge un plato simulando ser una camarera haciendo que rompamos en carcajadas, hubiese sido algo digno de ver.

—**En serio, sois tremendos cuñada—** dice entre risas mi Bella.

—**Eso no es nada, en comparación con lo que ellos nos hicieron cuándo nosotros perdimos-— **protesta Justin abrazando a Lizzie.

—**No fue para tanto capitán, además, luego ayudamos a quitarlo— **se defiende gracioso Paul.

—**¿Qué no fue para tanto?—**suspira negando con la cabeza**—Hicieron que en el apartamento, para ser más exactos en el techo de mi dormitorio, colgaron varias fotos gigantes de los integrantes del equipo rival. Podréis imaginaros la semana de pesadillas que tuvimos— **sentencia molesto Justin sacando de nuevo las risas de todos.

—**¿Tuvimos?—**sonríe maliciosa Maggie**—Habla mejor por ti solo Justin, que seguro Lizzie se recreo con la vista, porque por muy rivales que sean hay que reconocer que están muy buenos— **bromea nuestra amiga consiguiendo que las risas aumenten.

—**Ni de coña, para que quería ver a esos tipos enclenques, cuando tenía al más perfecto de todos a mi lado— **defiende Lizzie provocando silbidos y waus por parte de todos.

—**Joder Justin, pásanos la receta, mira que eso de que tú chica tuviera sólo ojos para ti; hoy en día es tener mucha suerte— **declara sonriente Laurent.

—**Lo único que debes hacer es tenerla muy bien atendida, en todos los aspectos, tú me entiendes— **contesta mi casi cuñado guiñándole el ojo, y me tapo los oídos de manera teatral.

—**Chicos en serio, ese tema no me interesa en absoluto, mejor hablemos de quienes serán los conductores designados y con que coches iremos a la fiesta— **anuncio cambiando por completo la conversación, por mucho que amo a mi brujita hay temas de los que es mejor no tener conocimiento.

—**En lo que a mí respecta me llevaré mi propio medio de transporte, digamos que necesito libertad para moverme— **nos confirma Justin sonriéndome de manera cómplice porque sabia a que se refería, algo que para nada divulgaría, es nuestro secreto.

—**Tienes razón, lo mejor es que cada uno nos llevemos nuestros coches así nos podremos marchar cuando nos apetezca, sin estar a expensas de nadie— **acoto sonriente pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Bella acercándola a mí.

—**Ah que no se os olvide que hemos quedado todos para desayunar el viernes en nuestro apartamento y desde ahí marcharnos juntos a ver las presentaciones— **nos recuerda con una preciosa sonrisa mi Bella.

—**Nessie amor, creo que me quedaré el jueves a dormir contigo, de ese modo no tendré que madrugar—** asevera Jake haciéndonos reír, no le gusta nada levantarse temprano.

—**Me encanta la idea pero eso no lo tendrías que decir delante de los amigos— **responde pícara nuestra pitufa, que a todo le encuentra el doble sentido.

—**Mierda paren de una vez con el temita**, **pitufa se de sobra que no eres ninguna santa pero eso no quiere decir que me interese saber las cosas que hacen—** declara Thomas señalando a su hermanita y a Jake.

—**Mira que hermanitos tan puros e inocentes tenemos Lizzie, que sólo van de la manita con sus novias, espero que no se las dejen muy sudadas— **habla Nessie picándonos y consiguiendo que todos se tronchen de risa.

—**Te garantizo que mi hombre me tiene demasiado bien atendida y me hacer sudar todo mi cuerpo no sólo las manos— **asegura mi Bella logrando que ahora fuera yo, el que pareciese un farolillo.

—**¡Joder Belly, eso no lo digas frente a tus hermanos!— **exclama bufando Emmett.

—**Cierto Bella, no me interesa saber cuanto te hace sudar Edward, es una imagen mental que no me apetece tener— **gruñe Jake tapándose los oídos, y todos explotamos en risas al escucharle decir _**"lalalalala"**_.

En ese momento el móvil de Justin suena y al ver el mensaje suspira con cansancio, apenas unos segundos más tarde varios teléfonos repiquetean al mismo tiempo haciéndonos saltar en nuestros asientos y escuchamos un suspiro colectivo por parte de los chicos del equipo.

—**Nos vamos chicos, como habéis visto en los mensajes el entrenador nos necesita, así que ir terminando—**ordena Justin con voz de mando, que jamás le habíamos oído mientras marca un número de teléfono**—Stephan soy Justin, en 20 minutos en el estadio el entrenador quiere vernos—**estaba impresionado de como mi casi cuñado se manejaba; ahora no era nuestro amigo, sino el capitán del equipo**—ok perfecto, nos vemos allí, no os retraséis-— **se despide dando por finalizada la llamada antes de ponerse de pie, y sin que nadie se de cuenta aparte de mí, deposita unas llaves en el regazo de mi brujita.

—**Entonces nos encontramos más tarde en la fraternidad—** le digo rápidamente sonriendo.

—**Sí, espero que la reunión sea rápida, ya que se suponía que estábamos libres hasta mañana— **comenta con una mueca de desagrado sacando las risas de la mesa incluidas las de sus compañeros.

—**Ojala y así sea amigo, tómatelo con calma— **aconsejo con una sonrisa.

—**Chicos terminaron— **inquiere con seriedad de nuevo mi amigo y todos asienten dejando dinero en la mesa antes de levantarse y despedirse de nosotros con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a salir del local.

—**Justin, ¿Te vienes conmigo no?— **pregunta Jhonny a lo que este asiente con una sonrisa.

—**Nos vemos después mi niña— **menciona con voz dulce Justin besando su frente y mi brujita besa su barbilla. No es porqué sea mi hermana pero se mira tan tierna.

—**Paciencia nene, nos vemos en un rato— **se despide mi hermanita juntando sus frentes, ambos suspiran con decepción antes de separarse y que nuestro amigo se despida de nosotros para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Lizzie se queda observando a Justin hasta que lo pierde vista y todos nos quedamos en silencio con una sonrisa. James junta los dedos como diciendo falta muy poco para que estén juntos, a lo que todos asentimos con una divertida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantamos nuestros pulgares.

—**¡Allí se va nuestro amigo a ponerse en su papel de capitán!— **exclama sonriente Thomas señalando a la puerta y rompiendo el silencio que se instaló en la mesa, lo cual agradecí, ya que sino mi brujita se daría cuenta de que todos nos quedamos observándola.

—**De verdad que me sorprendió, ver a Justin hablar con tanta autoridad a los chicos— **alaba Irina con un silbido para nada femenino sacando las risas de nuevo.

**-—Hasta parece un hombre, menuda seriedad-— **bromea sonriente Emmett.

—**Es un hombre formidable y un gran capitán, por esa razón está donde está—**habla Lizzie defendiendo como siempre a Justin**—, o a caso pensaban que era por su cara bonita— **agrega retándonos con la mirada.

—**Peke, es que nos ha dejado impresionados, jamás lo habíamos visto en acción fuera del campo—**nos sonríe**—. Mira que no es el más robusto y controla a los chicos bastante bien, y encima todos le procesan un inmenso respeto— **comenta con admiración James.

—**Es cierto, hay que ver para creer, con lo calmadito que es, que parece un borreguito al lado de Lizzie y con los chicos del equipo se convierte en todo un león— **asevera Victoria levantando sus pulgares haciéndonos reír.

—**Te puedo garantizar amiga que conmigo también podía ser un león—**mueve las cejas sugerentemente logrando que estallemos en carcajadas**—. Vosotros sólo le habéis conocido en plan suave, de amigo, sin embargo como capitán debe mostrar su carácter y lo que habéis presenciado no es nada— **añade mi hermanita y le brindo una agradecida sonrisa por no seguir con lo antes mencionado; no tengo ningún interés en saber que tan león puede ser mi amigo con ella, y un pequeño temblor recorre mi cuerpo.

—**¿Te ocurre algo, amor?— **me pregunta Bella al notar como mi cuerpo se sacudió.

—**Sólo que me encantaría poder jugar al león y la ovejita contigo, y comerte enterita— **le susurro en el oído y seguido mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja consiguiendo que un pequeño y bajito gemido escape de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—**Joder Edward, no le digas cosas obscenas a mi hermanita al oído que estamos delante, además, nos encontrábamos hablando de Justin, hay que aprovechar que no está para poder charlar lo que queramos de él— **gruñe molesto Jacob.

—**Te aconsejo que aproveches cuando yo no esté Jacob Swan, porque te aseguro que tiene quién lo defienda— **le amenaza Lizzie.

—**Sólo vamos hablar de lo responsable y buen capitán que es—**sonríeinocentemente**—. No sé si fijaron que en el momento que sonó el móvil, puso a todos firmes y llamó a Stephan y Jared para avisarles, es de lo más disciplinado— **rectifica rápidamente Jacob logrando que todos riamos.

—**Amigo, reconoce que le temes a nuestra pequeña Lizzie— **se burla Kevin originando que las risas aumenten ante la cara sorprendida de Jake.

—**Mejor así Jacob Swan o te garantizo que mi mejor amiga estará bastante ocupada como para poder tener tiempo contigo— **advierte Lizzie asustando a Jacob, que por su cara nos confirma la veracidad de las palabras anteriormente dichas por Kevin, menudo miedoso.

—**Nosotros te apoyamos Lizzie, no queremos quedarnos sin entradas por las tonterías de Jacob.** **M****ira que ver a los Bruins cuesta una pasta, aun teniendo el descuento por ser estudiantes de la universidad— **secundo sonriente Laurent a lo que todos asentimos.

—**Vaya amigos tengo, que prefieren las entradas a mi amistad— **se queja de manera dramática Jacob simulando sollozar.

—**No dices más que chorradas hermanito,** **cada vez estoy más convencida de que te equivocaste de carrera, deberías haberte inscrito en arte dramático para aprender a ser un buen actor, porque eres pésimo—** ratifica hastiada mi Bella haciendo que todos rompamos en risas menos el aludido, que tiene el ceño fruncido.

—**Amor, eres hombre muy guapo pero calladito todavía eres más bonito— **menciona con voz dulce Nessie acariciando su mejilla mientras que nosotros seguimos partiéndonos de risa.

—**Peke, ¿Por qué los chicos del equipo te llaman princesa?— **pregunta James, ya se me hacía raro que no lo hiciera es demasiado cotilla.

—**Es una larga historia—**suspira teatralmente**—. Desde tiempos remotos cuando los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano querían que sus novias o parejas sobresalieran, decidieron ponerles un apodo especial y único para que se identificaran como parte del grupo. En el momento que inicié mi relación con Justin me adoptaron e hicieron una pequeña ceremonia donde me bautizaron con el apodo de princesa—** dice mi brujita concluyendo su relato dejándonos a todos en shock.

—**Wauu eso es fantástico, siempre te recordaran— **comenta emocionada Gianna.

—**¿Y las chicas qué mencionaste antes también tienen sus propios apodos?— **pregunta curiosa Marta.

—**Sí, el apodo de Natalie es divina y el de Haley es hada— **explica sonriente mi brujita al mencionar a sus amigas.

—**Nunca nos hablaste sobre ellas, de hecho si no las nombran ni nos enteramos—** protesta Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

—**Chicos de verdad que no quiero ofenderlos pero tengo más vida fuera de nuestro círculo, y por lógica más amistades en las que están ellas, además el sábado en la fiesta las conocerán y verán lo simpáticas y divertidas que son— **aclaro con total sinceridad, esa es mi hermanita.

—**Es de lo más entendible, estoy deseando conocerlas seguro que son unas chicas muy majas, nos lo vamos a pasar genial el sábado— **expresa mi Bella respaldando a mi brujita, ven porqué la amo cada vez más.

—**Chicas las conocí este verano antes de irme a Detroit y son la bomba, me lo pase fenomenal—**afirma con un gran sonrisa Nessie**—¡Va a ser una noche magnifica!— **exclama entusiasmada saltando en la silla logrando que todos riamos de nuevo.

Apenas nos dio tiempo a componernos de las risas cuando el móvil de Lizzie comenzó a sonar y por querer contestar deprisa puso por error la llamada en altavoz.

—**Hola nene— **saluda mi brujita con una tonta sonrisa.

—**Hola mi niña, me urge que me hagas un favor— **habla con voz dulce Justin.

—**Claro, dime que es lo que necesitas— **contesta rápidamente mi hermana.

—**Me podrías traer el libro de jugadas que está en el armario del apartamento, en el compartimiento de en medio— **le explica.

—**Por supuesto que sí, enseguida te lo llevo— **dice Lizzie levantándose de la silla.

—**Peke necesitas que...—**comienza a hablar James pero es cortado por la voz de Justin.

—**Mi niña coge mi coche, ni se te ocurra venir andando— **dice riéndose al notar que está en altavoz.

—**Sí estate tranquilo**, **nos vemos ahora— **asegura y de fondo se escucha al entrenador hablar.

—**Si vamos por un falso ataque por la izquierda, Justin puede tener despejado el camino por la derecha para lanzar al receptor o anotar él directamente— **wow están en plenas estrategias y todos prestamos atención pero no pudimos oír más ya que Justin hablo.

—**Te espero mi niña, gracias— **se despide dando por terminada la llamada

—**Hey espera, quiero que me expliques un par de cosas, por favor— **dice Emmett molesto.

—**Habla rápido que tengo bastante prisa— **le apresura mi hermana.

—**¿Cómo es que vas a conducir el intocable? ¿Y cómo vas a entrar al apartamento si no te dejo llave?— **cuestiona Emmett cruzándose de brazos, en cambio yo, me río por como llamó al coche de Justin, y es que nunca se lo deja nadie, mejor dicho a casi nadie.

—**Voy en su coche porque me lo pidió y cómo ves me dejo la llave—**muestra el llavero con el escudo del equipo**—. Y entraré al apartamento con mi llave— **le aclara mi brujita.

—**¡Cómo que tienes llave!— **exclama alzando la voz Emmett.

—**Primero que nada no levantes la voz—**suspiro irritada por el interrogatorio**—. Mira te daré la versión rápida ok,** **la tengo desde que éramos novios, no se la regresé ni me la pidió, ahora si me disculpáis tengo un coche que conducir y un recado que hacer—** puntualiza mi brujita antes de girarse teatralmente y salir de la cafetería.

—**¡Wow va a conducirlo, menuda suerte!— **exclama James mirando por la ventana.

—**Ni que lo digas, desde que conocimos a Justin el año pasado que tengo ganas de probar esa maquina— **comenta Jake restregando sus manos.

—**Es que ese coche es una pasada, no me extraña que Justin lo cuide de esa manera, por eso me sorprende tanto que se lo deje a Lizzie— **manifiesta Laurent enarcando una ceja.

—**Si le das lo que Lizzie, tal vez te lo preste— **dice sonriendo pícaro Emmett ganándose varias collejas.

—**No digas más tonterías, mi hermanita no le está dando nada— **defiendo rápidamente aunque no estoy realmente seguro, pero ellos no tienen porqué saberlo.

—**Y cómo lo sabes, a caso duermes con Lizzie todas las noches o qué—** inquiere de modo peleón Thomas.

—**Lo único que estoy diciendo, es que por ahora no le está dando nada, también sé que no es inocente y pura—** aclaro haciéndoles reír.

—**Olvidaros ya de que conduzca el coche, a mí me impresionó mucho más, lo de que tenga llave del apartamento y más habiendo terminado su relación— **argumenta Kevin.

—**Es cierto, mira con la confía que le describe las cosas, parece como si llevaran años viviendo juntos— **agrega con asombro Laurent.

—**Paren ya envidiosos, recuerden que tuvieron una relación y luego han seguido siendo grandes amigos— **digo intentando zanjar el tema, pero mis amigos son demasiado chismosos.

—**No jodas Ed, tuvieron una relación tiempo pasado, y mi mejor amiga aún sabe donde guarda las cosas— **expresa sonriendo Nessie.

—**Cierto amor, la relación ya fue, y mira que Justin describe y Lizzie rapidito entiende— **secundo mi muñequita mirándome con una preciosa sonrisa.

—**No creo que el apartamento de Justin haya cambiado mucho últimamente—**me encojo de hombros**—. Además tuvieron una relación por eso mi brujita conoce bien sus cosas, dejen de darle tantas vueltas a algo tan simple— **acoto sonriendo, son peores que el FBI.

—**Amor, nosotros tenemos una relación y aún me faltan muchas cosas por conocer— **me susurra mi muñequita juguetona.

—**No te preocupes amor que te enseñaré todo— **musito sobre sus labios antes de besarlos.

—**¡Maldita sea! ¡Con todas las cafeterías que hay en el campus tienen que aparecer en está!— **exclama con fastidio Maggie haciendo que pongamos fin a nuestro maravilloso beso.

Y para mi desgracia por la puerta de la cafetería entraban mis primas acompañadas de Tanya, Renata, Jasper, Felix, Demetri y Royce, menudo grupo.

—**Eddie qué emoción encontrarnos, parece que me llamaste por telepatía—**chilla cual cerdo Tanya acercándose a nuestra mesa seguida de mis primas y el resto de sus amigos**—. Los chicos querían ir a otro sitio pero me empeñé en venir aquí que es mucho mejor, y no me equivoqué para nada— **habla melosa aproximándose a mí y automáticamente tomo a Bella para sentarla en mi regazo donde rápidamente se acurruca.

—**Hubiera sido mejor que se fueran a otro lado, así podríamos seguir disfrutando tranquilos de la tarde tan agradable que estábamos pasando— **murmuro entre dientes.

—**Hay Eddie que gracioso eres—**me sonríe intentando ser sexy consiguiendo que sintiera nauseas del asco que me da está mujer**—, además tengo una muy buena propuesta que hacerte, como somos los líderes de las mejores fraternidades de la universidad—**anuncia sonriendo con superioridad a Vicky que la ignora por completo.**—****¿Qué te parece que vayamos juntos a la fiesta de la Hoguera?— **finaliza Tanya su estúpido discurso con una pregunta todavía más ridícula.

—**Ni en mis peores pesadillas iría contigo— **aseguro abrazando a mi Bella.

—**Por favor Eddie, sería muy buen reclamo para nuestras fraternidades— **sigue con su fastidiosa verborrea Tanya.

—**No gracias, lo que menos deseo es dar mala publicidad a mi fraternidad—** sentencio con una hipócrita sonrisa consiguiendo sacar las risas tanto de mi novia como de mis amigos.

—**Ahora que ya soltaste todas tonterías, te invito a que te marches para así poder seguir con nuestra amena charla, que tan educadamente interrumpiste— **acota con aburrimiento mi novia.

—**El asunto no va contigo idiota— **insulta Tanya a mi novia.

—**¡Me importa una mierda!—**suspira irritada**—. Lo que todos queremos aquí, es perderte de vista de una maldita vez, así que largarte barbie— **habla bastante cabreada mi muñequita.

—**Vaya primito al parecer te conseguiste una fiera de novia— **se burla Rosalie mirándonos con desprecio.

—**Así la amo Rosalie, hasta podría garantizar que es una de las cualidades que me hizo enamorarme locamente de ella— **asevero para luego besar con pasión a Bella.

—**Sabía que tenías malos momentos, pero jamás pensé que tuvieras mal gusto—** comenta Rosalie haciendo una ridícula mueca, que copió de la barbie mayor.

—**Mis gustos han mejorado bastante desde la última persona con la que salí— **ratificosonriendo a mi novia, que acaricia con dulzura mi mejilla.

—**Amor, ¿Dónde se fueron los chicos?— **cuestiona con voz melosa Alice recordándome lo que presencié anoche, y Jasper se apresura a informarla que están afuera esperándolos.

—**Será mejor que se vayan, sus amigos los aguardan— **declaro rápidamente.

—**Vaya, pensé que la única amargada de la familia era Lizzie, pero al parecer ya te contagió— **se mofa Alice con desdén.

—**Con mi amiga no te metas copia pirata de campanilla o te las veras conmigo— **advierte furiosa Nessie, que no permite que nadie hable mal de Lizzie.

—**Menudo milagro, no me puedo creer que mi primita se fuera sin su siamesa— **escupe venenosa Alice.

—**A diferencia de vosotras que siempre vais en manada como tontas, nosotras tenemos una vida independiente— **asegura con ímpetu mi Bella.

—**Nadie está hablando contigo, vergüenza de la moda— **refuta Tanya.

—**Ni contigo fotocopia barata de barbie— **murmura Bella.

—**Crees que por llamarme barbie me vas ofender niña estúpida, para tu información esa muñeca es el icono de la belleza— **gruñe Tanya acomodándose el cabello.

—**No me refiero a eso idiota, sino a lo plástica y hueca— **responde Bella haciendo que Tanya pegue un grito rabioso mientras que todos en la mesa nos partimos de risa.

—**Tanya, no hagas caso a la descerebrada novia de Edward, que no sabe ni lo que dice— **manifiesta Alice mirando con altanería a Bella.

—**Es mejor hablar de mi primita adorada y de cómo abandonó a sus amigos— **se burla Rosalie intentando meter cizaña.

—**Nada más lejos de la realidad. Lizzie está con Justin**, **es mas para que veas lo generosa que soy, te diré que estaban aquí con nosotros, sin embargo Justin tuvo que acudir a una reunión de última hora, pero se olvidó de recoger algo en su apartamento, y adivina quién se lo llevó, Lizzie, y para tu información se marchó en el coche de él. ¿Sabes cuál es la razón? Qué se aman con locura, a tal grado que todo lo de Justin es de Lizzie, al igual que todo lo de Lizzie es de Justin, menuda suerte tiene mi cuñada ¿no?— **informa mi novia remarcando bien sus nombres dejando a mi prima con cara de tonta.

—**¡Vaya! Si está también es una criada de Lizzie, se nos había olvidado— **dice con malicia Alice, que se salva de que la llame de todo gracias a la educación que me dieron mis padres.

—**No te equivoques Alice, ellas—**señalo a las chicas**—son un grupo de amigas que se quieren y apoyan, no las confundas con vosotras que peleáis para ver quien se deja pisotear más por Tanya—** escupo de malhumor, mi paciencia esta llegando a su límite.

—**Si que eres tonto al creer eso, Tanya es nuestra amiga, asesora y una gran líder— **defiende Renata, el clon pirata de Tanya, la cual ni recordaba que se encontraba aquí.

—**Disculpad, no teníamos la menor idea de que había una sabía inspiración entre nosotros—**ironiza Bella.**—¿Podrías iluminarme sobre que color de uñas me quedaría mejor?—**se incorpora de mi regazo y hace una reverencia para luego sentarse de nuevo**—o tal vez podrías comunicarme a quienes de la universidad no te has tirado para poder irme a lo seguro y no sufrir riesgo de contagio— **añade sonriendo mi Bella.

—**Mira zorra, no te permito que me hables de esa manera—**grita como histérica Tanya**—, además si no quieres estar con alguien que ya estuvo conmigo, puedes ir diciéndole adiós a Eddie— **agrega con voz suave y sonriendo triunfalmente.

—**No te confundas Tanya, dije tirado, no que hayas salido alguna vez, mi novio fue bastante inteligente como para cometer semejante estupidez— **aclara mi muñequita.

—**Te aseguro que ganas no le faltaron— **ronronea Tanya revolviéndome el estomago.

—**Aquí la única que se quedó con ganas fuiste tú, porque de mí, ni siquiera un beso conseguiste, fue la peor noche de mi vida— **puntualizo demostrando lo mentirosa que es.

—**Mejor retírense de una vez chicas—** declara aburrido James, secundado por unos ladridos de Pooh, dándonos a entender que esta de acuerdo.

No me percaté en el momento que Pooh se escabulló de los brazos de Emmet para colocarse al lado de Jasper, dónde levantó su patita para mearse en sus zapatos —bien hecho, pensé—. El idiota de Jasper trato de darle una patada ,sin embargo Thomas fue más rápido y cogió en brazos a Pooh antes de que Jasper le tocará, sólo que en el proceso se manchó con la comida la camisa y parte de la cara.

—**¡Perro estúpido mira lo que hiciste!— **exclama furioso Jasper sacudiéndose el pie.

—**Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?— **pregunta con dulzura Gianna a Thomas.

—**Tranquila cielo estoy bien, es sólo la ropa— **contesta mientras se desprende de la camisa quedándose en camiseta, y seguido besa con dulzura a Gianna.

—**Mira tu cara también quedo manchada— **menciona con ternura Gin mientras limpia con delicadeza el pringue de su cara con la servilleta, para luego seguir con sus labios, que en cuanto hicieron contacto con la boca de Thomas se fundieron en un beso voraz, no apto para el público.

—**Será zorra aprovechada— **susurra con odio Alice, pero sólo Bella y yo, la escuchamos.

—**No os parece que está tardando mucho Lizzie— **comenta sonriente Nessie.

—**Seguro que están gozando bien el tiempo—** dice Marta con total naturalidad ganándose una furiosa mirada de parte de mi prima Rosalie, que tiene sus manos cerradas en puños.

—**Os imagináis lo que es aprovechar el tiempo en ese coche…wow— **acota emocionada Nessie brincando en la silla haciéndonos reír.

—**Amor ¿Tu coche es cómodo para poder aprovechar el tiempo?—** me pregunta susurrando Bella en mi oído, y a la mierda el estar en un establecimiento público, agarro su hermoso rostro y la beso con toda la pasión que despierta la promesa de como sería de fructífero nuestro tiempo en mi volvo, escuchaba los comentarios de los chicos a lo lejos pero no les preste atención, me encuentro besando a mi muñequita y todo lo demás me da igual.

—**Vamonos chicas que aquí no saben lo que es el respeto— **gruñe Tanya golpeando el suelo con sus tacones —creo—, ya que sigo ocupado besando los labios de mi novia.

—**Tienes toda la razón aquí sólo hay puros exhibicionistas—** refunfuña molesta Rosalie, que se la oye alejarse.

—**Os importaría dejar de comeros, me estáis pervirtiendo al pequeño Pooh—** nos regaña Emmett, y al separarme de los labios de Bella me giro y resulta que todas las parejas están en la misma situación excepto Marta y Emmett.

—**¡Nuestro héroe!— **exclama Nessie cogiendo a Pooh y llenándole de besos para luego entregárselo a Bella que hace lo mismo, y así recorre a todas las chicas hasta volver a los brazos de Emmett.

—**Ese perro si que tiene suerte— **declara un chico que esta en una mesa al lado de la nuestra haciendo que rompamos en carcajadas.

Todavía nos seguíamos riendo cuando Pooh empezó a ladrar mirando hacia la puerta llamando nuestra atención. En ese momento vimos la imagen de Lizzie aparcando el coche de Justin enfrente de la cafetería, del cual salió con aires de diva, sabía que la estamos mirando, pensé.

Al observarla más detenidamente me di cuenta de que llevaba las gafas de sol de Justin; uno de sus mayores tesoros, increíble mi brujita hace con mi amigo lo que quiere.

Una vez entró en la cafetería y se quitó las gafas colocándoselas en el cabello, fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que ocultaba sus ojos; estaban rojos y vidriosos. Mi brujita había llorado. Inmediatamente me acerqué hacia ella que se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

—**¿Brujita qué te ocurre? ¿Dime por qué lloras, pequeña?—** pregunto preocupado acariciando su cabello.

—**No está, bueno si, aunque sólo sus restos—**lloriquea**—. Como no alcanzaba para coger lo que me pidió Justin, lo busqué para subirme y cuando al fin lo encontré estaba hecho trizas— **explica ahogada en llanto realizando aspavientos.

—**A qué te refieras brujita— **sondeo atrayéndola más a mí, mientras me siento con ella en mi regazo.

—**A mi taburetito, lo hallé todo destartalado— **grita sollozando logrando que los clientes volteen su mirada hacía nosotros unos segundos antes de que su móvil comience a sonar, pero al ver que no tiene intención de responder lo hago yo.

—**Mi** **niña estás bien—** inquiere rápidamente Justin sin dejarme hablar.

—**Está llorando, llegó mal— **declaro observando a mi brujita que seca sus lágrimas con sus manos.

—**¿Qué ocurrió?—**pregunta asustado**—. Me entregaron el libro de jugadas diciendo que lo había traído y cuando salí en su busca ya no estaba— **añade preocupado.

—**Se encontró con el taburetito destrozado— **explico. Él mejor que nadie sabe el aprecio que le tiene mi hermana a su taburete.

—**Mierda sabía que esto podría pasar—**suspira**—. Voy para allá— **dice rápidamente finalizando la llamada.

—**Peke, no te parece que estás exagerando, es sólo un taburete, que Emmett te compré otro y asunto resuelto—** habla con voz dulce James, no soporta verla triste.

—**¡Por qué carajos lo rompiste Emmett Swan!— **le grita Lizzie con los ojitos vidriosos.

—**Sólo quería coger las cosas que se hallaban en la parte superior del armario—**se defiende el oso asustado.

—**Alcanzas perfectamente, no tenias porqué profanar mis cosas— **alega mi brujitacon los brazos semicruzados.

—**No sabía que era tuyo, pensé que era de Justin—** se intenta justificar Emmett.

—**Claro, y Justin va a tener un taburete blanco revestido de madera con flores moradas, para él— **digo con ironía.

—**Venga Lizzie que tampoco es para tanto, no seas dramática— **declara Emmett ganándose una fulminante y furiosa mirada de parte de mi brujita.

Escuchamos abrir con fuerza la puerta seguido de unos apresurados pasos y al girarnos vemos a Justin, que entra desesperado tomando a Lizzie de mis brazos para sentarse en la silla que está a mi lado con ella en su regazo.

**-—Tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien pequeña—**susurra con cariño mientras mi hermanita sigue sollozando**—. Vamos princesa cálmate, que me parte el alma verte así— **añade meciéndola como si fuera un bebé.

—**Pero era mi taburetito— **musita entre lloros mi brujita.

—**Tranquila mi niña puedo comprarte otro—** menciona con tono conciliador Justin.

—**Sabes el valor que tenía para mí, me lo regalaste el día que me entregaste esto— **dice sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo. Ahora comprendo mejor la razón de su disgusto.

—**Por supuesto que lo sé, sin embargo ya no viviré allí—**sonríe extrayendo otro juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, como lo hizo, no sé, pero maniobro con mi brujita en su regazo**—. Ten, ahora viviré aquí—**le entrega las llaves, las cuales reconozco en seguida. Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que me pidió permiso ayer para hacer una copia**—. Casa nueva, taburetito nuevo. ¿Qué te parece ir a comprarlo está tarde?— **añade acariciando su mejilla para luego susurrarle algo al oído que hace que mi hermana asienta con una sonrisa.

—**Qué consté que todavía estoy muy enfadada con Emmett— **dice con un puchero Lizzie.

—**Me parece perfecto—**le sonríe dulcemente**—. Por cierto, te quedan genial mis gafas, aunque preferiría vértelas puestas—**le retira las gafas del cabello para ponérselas con cuidado**—. Estás preciosa mi niña, te quedan mucho mejor que a mí— **asegura con una sonrisa Justin mirando embobado a mi brujita, que también le mira sonriente.

—**Esas llaves se parecen a las de…— **dice Jake que no puede terminar la frase al ser cortado por Justin.

—**No se parecen, son las llaves de dónde vivo ahora—**declara sonriente mi amigo**—. Y antes de que me sometáis a un exhaustivo interrogatorio, os explicaré mis motivos; uno, porqué quiero que las tenga, dos, mi niña es mi apoyo y sé, que si necesito algo como hoy, puedo llamarla con toda tranquilidad que sé que me traerá lo que requiero, sin tener que vaciar todo—**mira sonriendo James**—y sin romper nada— **le manda una mirada envenenada a Emmett

—**No fue intencional—** hablan al mismo tiempo James y Emmett interrumpiéndole.

—**Intencional o no, mi niña no lo hace, y confió plenamente y ciegamente en ella— **afirma Justin consiguiendo que mi brujita sonría feliz e incluso unas pequeñas risitas apenas audibles se le escapan de sus labios, pero ninguno de nuestros amigos se percata ya que se encuentra de espalda a ellos; una idea cruza por mi mente y miro a mi hermana guiñándola el ojo para que me siga el juego.

—**Cálmate mi brujita, no soporto verte mal—**acaricio su cabello**—y dentro de un rato iras con Justin a comprar tu nuevo taburetito— **digo con voz dulce.

—**¡Quiero mi taburetito!— **exclama triste y simulandosollozar Lizzie.

—**Tranquila mi niña, no te hace bien ponerte así— **susurra Justin prosiguiendo el juego sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

—**Oso, creo que lo justo es que tú repusieras el taburetito— **asevera con tono serio Nessie.

—**Nada es comparable con mi taburetito, era demasiado valioso para mí— **ratifica afligida Lizzie.

—**Mi opinión es que Emmett debe compensarte por lo que ha hecho—**alega mi Bella mirando a su hermano con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos**—.O****so, rompiste algo sumamente importante para Lizzie, la única solución factible que encuentro para resarcirlo es que les des algo valioso para ti, como el Puff azul que tienes en tu habitación— **agrega con satisfacción al observar el pavor en el rostro de su hermano.

—**¡Mierda no! ¡Ese Puff me costó un mes de trabajo!— **clama enojado alzando la voz.

—**Te cargaste algo muy apreciado por mi cuñada, no te queda de otra más que recompensarla— **insiste con convicción mi hermosa novia; todos observábamos con interés la conversación entre los hermanos Swan como si de un partido de Pin-Pon se trate.

—**Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan, nada en este mundo hará que me deshaga de mi Puff— **manifiesta gruñón el oso cruzándose de brazos.

—**Muy bien, entonces vete olvidando de comer algo cocinado por mí el resto de tu vida Emmett Swan— **responde mordaz mi Bella, y esa es lo peor amenaza que le pueden hacer a este hombre.

—**Hermanita es un Puff masculino, no quedaría bien en su apartamento— **dice Emmett tratando de salvarse.

—**Eso no importa, además, de que el taburete estaba en el apartamento de Justin, así que lógicamente el Puff se quedará en la habitación de él— **explica mi Bella y el oso sonríe, si se queda en la habitación de mi casi cuñado, se queda en la fraternidad, cerca de él.

—**No sonrías Emmett, en el preciso momento en que lo entregues, no tienes permitido volver usarlo— **declara sonriendo malévola mi novia que da miedo a veces.

—**Tendríamos que preguntarle a las decoradoras si quedaría bien con la decoración que están haciendo en la habitación— **dice Emmett buscando excusas.

—**Tranquilo Emmett que combina a la perfección con la decoración que está haciendo mi madre junto con Carmen y Esme, si no me crees puede llamarla y preguntárselo— **aseguro sonriente.

—**Mierda, si mamá Eli se entera que he roto el taburete de Lizzie me des adopta—**suspira**—. Chicos por favor júrenme que no le dirán nada— **nos suplica Emmett mirándonos con pena.

—**Emmett, no creo que haga falta decirle nada, en el momento que no lo vea por la habitación, se dará cuenta— **comenta Justin encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¡No, mierda que voy hacer ahora!— **exclama nervioso Emmett.

—**Fácil le das el Puff a mi peke y todos te ayudaremos a buscar una buena excusa para que mamá Eli no se enteré de lo que en verdad ocurrió— **comento James.

—**Entonces si le doy el Puff a Lizzie, mamá Eli no se entera de lo que pasó con el taburetito y puedo seguir disfrutando de la comida de Bella—**reflexiona el oso en voz alta**—. Hecho, pero con una condición—**sonríe travieso y con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, que sólo augura problemas**—. Qué nos enseñes el álbum prohibido**—exige tan campante.

—**Ni lo sueñes Emmett— **asegura tajante mi futuro cuñado.

—**¿Qué álbum nene?— **le pregunta confundida mi hermana, así que Justin le explica lo ocurrido y por la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de Lizzie, pobre de Emmett.

—**Oso, esas fotografías no pueden verse, son sólo nuestras y nadie aparte de nosotros pude mirarlas, sería indecente— **declara mi brujita.

—**No entiendo porqué, no sé que puede haber de malo en unas fotos privadas— **dice insistiendo el lento de mi amigo.

—**Oso, recuerdas cuando me llamaste en la fiesta de las Invitaciones, y junto con James te gastamos la broma de que estaba teniendo relaciones con alguien—** pregunta y este asiente.

—**Ni me quiero acordar, qué las imágenes mentales que tuve aún me dan escalofríos—** se queja.

—**Bueno, pues ahora imagínate verlo en foto y a todo color— **dice bromeando mi hermana logrando que todos tosiéramos disimulando nuestras risas, mientras que nuestro pobre oso parecía pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

**-—Lo que me estas queriendo decir, es lo que yo creo—**dice al fin Emmett con cara de horror, y más al ver como Lizzie asiente mientras se acurruca en el pecho de Justin**—. Cómo te atreviste hacer eso, es solo una niña— **acusa fulminando con la mirada a mi casi cuñado.

—**Lo hicimos juntos y de común acuerdo—** asegura con tranquilidad Justin.

—**Te recuerdo Emmett Swan que soy una mujer, y estaba con el hombre que amo— **dice con voz dura Lizzie pero con una divertida sonrisa.

—**Consideré que eras más inteligente Elizabeth Tiffany Masen, creí que eras un chica lista que no se dejaba hacer ese tipo de porquerías. ¿Dónde has dejado la educación de mamá Eli o papá Tony?—**negó con la cabeza**—. Me has decepcionado, y tú—**señala a Justin**—, te creí más hombre, pensé que respetabas a Lizzie. No son más que un par de inconscientes descerebrados que no piensan— **escupe con asco Emmett, y me fijo como Justin aprieta sus puños controlando la furia que recorre su cuerpo.

—**¡Emmett basta ya! ¡Te estas pasando de la raya y no te lo voy a permitir!—** exclamo con rabia por la forma de comportarse y del grave error que esta cometiendo.

—**No me digas que debo hacer, ni que decir, es el colmo que te quedes callado Edward. Ese que dice amar a tu hermana** **la ha...la ha tratado como una cualquiera al hacer eso—** grita exasperado Emmett, y mi hermanita tuvo que abrazar fuertemente a Justin para que no se levantara y le partiera la cara.

—**¡Vete al infierno Emmett, qué poco nos conoces!— **suelta en llanto mi brujita escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Justin.

—**¡Qué lastima! Tú que decís querer tanto a mi niña, la hieras de está manera. No veas como te desprecio en este momento Emmett Swan, y no te parto la cara como te mereces, porque no quiero que mi niña tenga que soportar verte ni un segundo más— **sentencia bastante cabreado Justin mientras mi brujita se levantaba de su regazo para que pudiese incorporarse.

—**Te vas arrepentir Emmett Swan, está no te la perdono tan fácil, si es que lo hago—**se limpia las lágrimas con rabia**—. Una cosa son tus idioteces y otra muy distinta ofendernos así— **asevera Lizzie refugiándose en los brazos de Justin para luego salir de la cafetería.

—**Creo que les debes más que una disculpa a Lizzie y Justin—** reprende Marta a Emmett.

—**Sólo me preocupo por ella— **se justifica Emmett.

—**Pues de muy mala manera, los conoces mucho mejor que yo, te has portado fatal con ellos, es más dame a Pooh, no vayas a pegarle la tontería que te cargas ahora. Me marcho a dar un paseo con él mientras te calmas— **declara Marta colocando la correa a Pooh para luego salir del local.

—**Se puede saber que coño te pasa hoy, primero te comportas como un estúpido en almuerzo con Edward y Bella, y ahora vas y te portas como un neardental con mi mejor amiga—**le reclama Nessie con voz contenida**—. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le hicieron tus palabras? ¿Puedes imaginarte aunque sea un poco lo que debe estar sufriendo? Me decepcionaste oso y lo que estoy sintiendo yo, no es nada con lo que en este momento debe sentir Lizzie— **se le quiebra la voz al final.

—**En serio amigo la cagaste pero bien, Lizzie no se merecía ni una sola de tus palabras y tampoco Justin—** manifiesta Kevin.

—**Emmett, creí que Justin te partiría la cara, sabes lo que ama a Lizzie y jamás la haría daño ni la faltaría al respeto— **asevera molesto Laurent.

—**Si de mi de se tratara ya te hubiese roto la jeta Emmett, tus comentarios estuvieron muy fuera de lugar— **asegura enojado Thomas.

—**No has dicho más que idioteces, deberías utilizar el cerebro para pensar antes de hablar amigo—**suspira negando con la cabeza James**—. Más vale que arregles las cosas, no quiere ver a mi peke triste por tu culpa— **le avisa bastante molesto.

—**Hermano, no te mediste, es cierto que nunca has tenido filtro para decir lo que piensas o sientes; sin embargo está vez lo necesitas con urgencia, fuiste grosero y ofensivo, insultaste a Lizzie y a Justin de la peor forma. ¿Dónde quedo el oso cariñoso** **que todos amamos? No es justo lo que les hiciste y como mi cuñada te dijo, deberás trabajar mucho para lograr que te perdonen, y desde este momento te digo que no cuentas conmigo para ayudarte, tú solo te metiste en este lío por no pensar, ahora haber como lo resuelves— **dice mi novia dejándome sin palabras al ver como quiere y defiende a mi hermanita.

No obstante eso no mitigaba la frustración y rabia que me comía las entrañas, las lágrimas de mi brujita, la tristeza en sus ojos por culpa de las estúpidas palabras de Emmett, las cuales tenía clavadas en mi pecho; y eso hizo que ya no pudiera callar más y estallara.

—**Eres un perfecto imbécil—**respire profundo para calmar las ganas que tenía de agarrarlo del cuello y darle unos cuantos golpes**—. No había ninguna necesidad de que trataras de ese modo a mi hermana, nada de lo que dijiste tenía sentido por varios motivos. Uno—**levanto el dedo índice**—ellos estaban riendo y bromeando hasta que saliste con tus burradas, dos—**muestro el dedo de el medio**—****no sé si tu cerebro logre recordar que Justin nos dijo claramente que él nunca le tomaría fotos así a mi hermana porque la ama y respeta, y tres—**levanto mi dedo anular**—Lizzie se valora demasiado así misma como para permitir eso por mucho que ame a Justin. Su relación está basada en el respeto, ya sea como amigos o algo más, y esa es la principal razón por la que jamás, escúchame bien, jamás, harían una guarrería como la que diste por hecho que existía en ese álbum—**inhalo profundamente, siento mi coraje bullir con más intensidad**—. M****ira Emmett serás mi cuñado y uno de mis mejores amigos, pero en este momento tengo ganas de romperte la cara por idiota. No has visto cómo cuida y protege Justin a mi brujita, es la niña de sus ojos, por la quedaría su vida, y tú te atreves a insinuar que no la ama o que la trata como a una cualquiera. Cuando creo que ninguno de los aquí presentes incluido yo, cuida también a su chica como lo hace Justin con Lizzie. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que mencionaste en pocos minutos? Espero que sí— **manifiesto malhumorado girándome hacia mi muñequita**—. Amor, te espero fuera—** añado con voz dulce besando su frente y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo, necesito aire fresco conurgencia.

—**Hermano, sería bueno que reflexionaras para poder solucionar cuanto antes la situación—** escucho decir a Jake antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Todavía con la angustia carcomiéndome por dentro, decido llamar a mi hermanita, sin embargo quien me responde es mi cuñado.

—**Hola Edward, dime— **me saluda en un susurro.

—**¿Cómo se encuentra mi brujita?—** pregunto preocupado.

—**Triste pero de mejor animo, ya que le prometí quedarme con ella está noche. Ahora mismo está dormida, dentro de un rato la despertaré para ir a por el taburete— **me explica.

—**Gracias por cuidar de ella Justin— **agradezco respirando mucho más tranquilo.

—**Ed, sabes que por mi niña doy la vida—** me asegura.

—**Lo sé, por eso confió en ti. Luego nos vemos, cuídense— **me despido finalizando la llamada.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando salieron por la puerta mi Bella acompañada del resto de los chicos a excepción de Emmett. Nada más verme, mi novia corrió a mis brazos que la recibieron gustosos, el sentirla junto a mí era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme bien. Estuvimos un rato charlando con los chicos de trivialidades, lo que hizo que me relajara por completo, después de despedirnos cada uno se marchó con su pareja para poder disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

Caminamos abrazados por los jardines del campus hasta que llegamos a la zona del parque infantil, donde se encontraba la guardería de la universidad.

—**Me acompañas a comprar un helado— **me pide con voz dulce mi Bella haciendo un adorable puchero.

—**Por supuesto, lo que la dama quiera— **digo con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia, para luego abrazarla por la cintura y entre risas nos encaminamos al puesto de helados.

Una vez tuvimos nuestros helados y hube ganado la batalla por pagar, nos dirigimos hacia uno de lo más bancos más apartados para sentarnos.

De pronto Bella empieza a reírse como si la hicieran cosquillas consiguiendo que la gente que había en el parque se la quedase mirando como si le faltara un tornillo.

—**¿Qué pasa amor?— **pregunto sonriente observando su cara que está roja de tanto de reír.

—**Emmett...la...cuenta...se...quedo...con la cuenta— **habla entre risas, entonces recapitulo y es verdad, nadie aparte de los chicos del equipo pagó. Menudo castigo le pusimos sin querer, pienso, sin poder parar de reír junto con mi Bella.

—**Crees que debamos volver—** digo aún riéndome pues me estoy imaginando la cara que se le debió quedar al darse cuenta que le tocó pagar lo de todos.

—**Nada de eso, así para la próxima piensa mejor las cosas—**la miro sorprendido porque ella no es rencorosa**—. Luego le compensaré cocinando su comida favorita, anda sentemos a comer nuestro helado a gusto—** menciona divertida.

Una vez terminamos nuestros helados mi Bella se puso sobre mi regazo, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho depositando pequeños besos por mi cuello mientras ronroneaba como un gatito, provocando estragos en mi cuerpo.

—**Amor, detente— **ruego en un susurro con voz ronca.

—**Mum...¿He hecho algo malo?—** pregunta inocente mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa.

—**Esos ruiditos que haces…me encanta escucharlos cuando estamos solos—**me acerco a su oído**—y desnudos— **musito mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como se estremece y sonrío al saber como la provoca.

Mi muñequita estaba apunto de hablar cuando mi móvil sonó con la melodía que tenía para Nessie, la cual ella misma eligió.

—**Dime pitufa— **saludo de manera un poco cortante.

—**Uff…lamento interrumpir, sólo quería recordarte que tenemos la reunión de los líderes de las fraternidades, y se ha decidido que sea en vuestra hermandad, y también para ver si puedes localizar a Lizzie que no responde a su teléfono—** me explica cohibida. Mierda me había olvidado, menos mal que me llamó.

—**¿A qué hora hemos quedado?— **cuestiono sonriendo al imaginar la cara que tendrá Nessie en estos instantes al pensar que nos había pillado en plena faena.

—**A las ocho. El resto de los líderes nos encargamos de llevar las pizzas y las bebidas— **me comunica con timidez.

—**Ok, nos vemos en un rato pitufa— **me despido y rápidamente corto la llamada.

—**¿Qué quería Nessie, amor?— **pregunta Bella con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—**Recordarme que está noche nos juntaríamos en mi hermandad con el resto de los líderes de las fraternidades, para ponernos de acuerdo en los temas que se hablaran en la reunión del jueves— **comento sin profundizar en el asunto, pero al ver la cara su cara de enfado me apresuro a aclarar que las líderes de las Kappa no están invitadas, logrando que mi novia me regale una maravillosa sonrisa y una nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Mira que es celosa mi muñequita, me encanta.

—**Bien, pues habrá que irse moviendo—** dice con un lindo puchero que no me resisto a besar.

—**Espera un segundo que he de llamar a Lizzie—**menciono mientras marco el número que me manda directo al buzón**—. M****i brujita linda de corazón, espero que la razón de que no me contestes sea por estar eligiendo tu taburetito y no por estar haciendo otras cosas con Justin pillina. Recuerda que hemos quedado a las ocho en mi fraternidad, te quiero pequeña— **sonrío colgando el teléfono mientras me levanto para rodear la cintura de mi novia y emprender el camino de regreso.

—**¿Vienes conmigo a la fraternidad o...?—** pregunto dejando la frase a medias.

—**No, iré mas tarde así aprovecho para estudiar y terminar los deberes—** me responde mirándome con esos ojitos chocolate que tanto amo.

El trayecto se me hizo corto, no quería separarme de Bella pero tenía tarea que hacer además de revisar los puntos sobre los que hablaríamos mas tarde, así que muy a mi pesar me despedí de mi muñequita con una deliciosa sesión de besos en la puerta de su edificio.

—**Nos vemos a las ocho, te amo—** susurro sobre sus labios antes de alejarme.

—**Nos vemos mas tarde, trasero lindo— **dice mirándome picara.

—**¿Cómo me has llamado?—** pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

—**Trasero lindo, mejor dicho, mi trasero lindo— **reitera haciéndome un guiño y no puedo evitar acercarme y rodearla con los brazos dándole un par de palmadas en su culo, que me maravilla.

—**Esté, si es un culito exquisito y delicioso—**susurro en su oído mientras muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja para luego unir nuestros labios en un fabuloso beso**—. Amor, nos vemos en un rato— **añado una vez nos separamos.

—**Te amo, mi trasero lindo— **dice sonriente dándome un pellizco en el culo antes de salir corriendo y adentrarse en su edificio. Está me la cobro mas tarde.

El camino de vuelta se me hizo eterno sin Bella a mi lado pero tenía deberes que hacer, además de preparar todo para la dichosa reunión.

Una hora y media más tarde ya había acabado y como todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, decidí darme un ducha rápida antes de revisar todo lo que habíamos decidido los chicos de la hermandad, sobre los temas que más tarde trataríamos.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de repasar los papeles escuché abrirse la puerta principal por la que entraban Jake y Nessie devorándose a besos sin percatarse de mi presencia, así que carraspeé un par de veces haciéndome notar.

—**¡Joder Edward, me asustaste!— **exclama Nessie dando un salto.

—**Sólo quería comentaros que esas cosas deben hacerlas en su cuarto, y os aconsejo que apaguéis los móviles para evitar que os molesten— **menciono sonriendo, consiguiendo que Nessie se ría.

—**Lo siento Ed, no sabía que Bella y tú estabais ocupados—** se justifica haciendo que Jacob se ría y se gane un puntapié de su parte.

—**Tranquila pitufa que no interrumpiste nada. Aunque para la próxima vez mándame un mensaje— **puntualizo haciéndonos reír.

—**Llegaron los más guapos— **grita James que entra seguido de Thomas, Laurent y Kevin.

—**Genial, ahora que ya estamos casi todos preparemos las cosas— **sugiere Kevin, y todos nos reímos ante las caras de disgusto de Laurent y James.

—**Vamos a darnos prisa, muero de ganas por jugar un rato al Guitar Hero—** nos apresura Laurent comenzando a unir varias mesas del comedor.

Estábamos casi terminando de preparar todo cuando oímos abrirse la puerta de golpe, dando paso a un furioso Jasper que subió directamente a su cuarto sin saludarnos.

—**Este chico cada día está más tonto— **declara hastiado Thomas.

—**Ahora vamos a jugar mientras llega el resto— **anuncia sonriente Laurent y todos nos encaminamos a la sala de juegos.

Después de media hora jugando donde no paramos de reír, el timbre comenzó a sonar, así que dimos por finalizado nuestro tiempo de recreo. Jacob se marchó abrir la puerta mientras nosotros recogíamos todo.

En cuanto acabamos fuimos directos hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Jake acompañado de Garrett y Damon, luego de saludarnos comenzamos a charlar amenamente mientras bebíamos unos refrescos.

Al rato escuchamos de nuevo el timbre y está vez le toco a Thomas ir a recibir a las visitas. Segundos después entraron unas muy sonrientes Katherine, Elena, Victoria y Kate a la cocina, cargando varias bolsas que dejaron en la encimera.

—**Hola a todos—** saludan a la vez haciéndonos reír.

—**Aquí llegan las chicas de los helados— **añade divertida Elena que empieza a sacar las tarrinas de las bolsas mientras que Nessie las va guardando en el congelador.

—**No pensáis invitarnos a tomar nada— **inquiere Kate con una sonrisa sentándose en el regazo de su novio.

—**¿Qué desean beber las señoritas?— **pregunta James y las chicas piden unos refrescos, que rápidamente mi amigo les sirve.

—**Wow Vicky, lo tienes bien entrenado— **se burla Katherine y todos estallamos en risas.

—**¿Qué os lo que ocurre aquí?— **cuestiona Alec entrando a la cocina acompañado de Diego y Thomas.

—**Nada sólo hablamos de lo bien dominado que tiene Vicky a James—** contesta Nessie logrando que todos volviéramos a reír.

—**Anda Laurent sácanos un par de cervezas, y guarda esto para que se vaya enfriando— **le pide con un guiño Diego, y entonces es cuando me fijo en los packs de cerveza y refrescos que han traído.

—**Aquí tenéis mis amores, espero os sienten bien— **bromea Laurent entregándoles las cervezas a Diego y Alec, que le responden sonriéndole y con un _**"Gracias guapetón"**_ consiguiendo que rompamos en carcajadas.

Todavía nos seguíamos riendo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y como estaba de pie decidí ir abrir la puerta llevándome una maravillosa sorpresa. Ahí estaba mi Bella.

—**Hola amor, me extrañaste— **me saluda con una preciosa sonrisa.

—**Hola muñequita—**tiro de ella para rodearla con mis brazos**—ni te imaginas la falta que me hiciste— **susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarla apasionadamente.

—**Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir pero necesitamos pasar— **nos saluda sonriente Emmett que viene con Pooh a su lado.

—**Hola hermano oso— **le saluda mi Bella con un beso en la mejilla para luego agacharse a acariciar a Pooh.

—**Hola Emmett— **saludo seco y cortante poniéndome aun lado para que pueda entrar.

—**Edward lo siento, soy un bocazas, me fui de la lengua, perdóname hermano— **me dice arrepentido mi amigo.

—**Conmigo no hay problema, es mas, está todo olvidado. No obstante no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón, sino a Justin y Lizzie—** aclaro palmeando su espalda.

—**Eso haré no te preocupes, ahora será mejor que entremos antes de que los chicos salgan a nuestro encuentro— **puntualiza con una pequeña sonrisa Emmett.

En el momento que entramos en el salón, las chicas me robaron a Bella para hablar sobre la dichosa fiesta que tenían planeada el sábado noche, así que me acerqué donde estaban los chicos charlando sobre deportes.

—**Hey Edward, ¿Cuándo empezamos con la reunión?—** me pregunta Garrett.

—**En cuanto llegue Lizzie, no creo que tarde mucho más— **respondo mirando mi reloj y todavía faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las ocho.

—**Me parece rarísimo tenerla que esperar, ya que siempre es la primera en llegar— **comenta extrañado Alec.

—**Tuvo que salir con Justin a comprar y recoger unas cosas— **explico sin entrar en detalles, más tarde se enterarían. Justo cuando Diego esta apunto de argumentar algo escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

—**Me tenías que haber dejado darla un buen tirón de pelos— **oímos la voz de mi brujita.

—**Mi niña no era necesario— **dice riendo Justin.

—**¡Cómo que no, si te comía con los ojos!—**exclama Lizzie**—. Además de estar casada y con hijos— **añade y ambos se ríen.

—**No le das más vueltas princesa, no merece la pena— **declara negando con la cabeza Justin.

—**Ok, pero reconoce que podría haber disimulado un poco, hasta sus hijos se dieron de cuenta de como babeaba— **argumenta divertida mi hermana.

—**Sí, eso fue de lo más gracioso— **sigue hablando Justin mientras que nosotros escuchamos su conversación y ellos ni cuenta, se marcharon directos a la cocina y segundos después salieron con una bebida en la mano.

—**Hola a todos— **saludan sonrientes al unísono haciéndonos reír.

—**Enseguida bajamos—** agrega Lizzie mientras ambos suben las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Justin, entonces me percato de la mochila que traían y recuerdo que se quedarían juntos.

—**Ed, ¿Qué le ocurre a mi mejor amiga y socia?—**me pregunta con interés Diego**—. Se le nota en los ojos que está triste, la conozco bastante bien—** añade enfocando su mirada en las escaleras.

—**Hubo un problema está tarde con Emmet que la alteró mucho—**respondo sin profundizar en el tema**—. Sería bueno que la animaras un poco— **sonrío colocando mi mano en su hombro.

—**Cuenta con ello, para eso estamos—**dice sonriendo Diego**—. Mira, ahí baja la parejita— **me señala hacía las escaleras antes de marcharse al encuentro de mi hermana.

—**El amor de mi existencia por fin llegó, dando luz a mi nefasta vida—**sonríe mientras se arrodilla al pie de las escaleras**—. Oh amore mio, en que momento me darás el sí, hasta cuando tendrás en agonía a este pobre corazón que late solo por ti— **recita Diego tendiendo su mano hacia Lizzie, logrando que una hermosa sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

—**Lo siento amigo, tendrás que cómprate una bombilla porque esté sol es mió—**sigue el juego Justin**—. Aunque te permitiré unos instantes a solas con ella mientras voy a por unas cosas al coche— **bromea besando la frente de Lizzie antes de separarse y llamarme con un movimiento de cabeza para que le acompañe.

—**¿Sucede algo malo?— **pregunto llegando a su lado.

—**Cálmate que no pasa nada, solo quería darte esto—**declara mi casi cuñado entregándome un sobre**—. Es el dinero para la cuota anual de la fraternidad— **me explica con una sonrisa.

—**No hacía falta que me lo dieras tan pronto, apenas y te mudaste ayer—** digo sonriendo.

—**Mejor así, una cosa menos en la que pensar— **me responde con un guiño mientras saca tres taburetitos del coche.

—**¿Dónde vas con tres? Pensé que sólo comprarías uno— **cuestiono extrañado.

—**Estando en la tienda viendo los taburetes, llamó tu madre y al enterarse donde nos encontrábamos nos pidió que le cogiéramos uno, por otro lado mi niña estaba indecisa entre dos, así que opté por comprar ambos— **me explica divertido entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Al observar que mi hermana estaba feliz hablando con Elena, Diego, Kate y Alec, aprovechamos a subir rápidamente a nuestras habitaciones que se hallaban en la última planta. Una vez que guardé el dinero en la caja fuerte de mi habitación, salí en busca de mi futuro cuñado que ya me esperaba en el pasillo para bajar de regreso con los chicos.

Nada más entrar vimos a Lizzie muerta de risa por una cómica discusión entre Alec y Diego.

—**Está pequeña resulta que es mi mejor amiga y siento decirte que me quiere mucho más a mí—** sentencia Alec pasando el brazo por los hombros de mi brujita al mismo tiempo que reta a Diego con la mirada.

—**Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías, todos sabemos que su preferido soy yo, de hecho con quién realiza las travesuras— **rebate Diego cruzándose de brazos logrando que todos los presentes estallemos en carcajadas.

—**No se peleen que hay Lizzie para todos. No obstante el número uno nadie se lo quita a…—**hace una pausa dando suspenso**—mi vampirito que me enamoró desde que nací— **dice sonriente mi hermana haciéndome un guiño

—**Abran paso señores—**paso entre ellos de manera teatral**—, ya escucharon a mi brujita, soy su primer amor y nadie me puede arrebatar mi estatus—** menciono sonriente mientras la abrazo y beso su frente.

—**Qué seas el primero no quiere decir que seas el único, así que muévete que su eterno enamorado quiere un abrazo—** manifiesta Diego empujándome ganándose que los demás le chillen celoso.

—**Aléjate ya, que a mí aún no me ha recibido como se debe— **declara Alec entrando al ruedo y abrazando a Lizzie.

—**Ya, no me la manoseen más, qué es mía—** asevera Justin sacando a Lizzie de los brazos de Diego y Alec, sacando las risas de todos.

—**Después de tan lindo espectáculo, creo que es hora de comenzar a cenar— **sugiere entre risas Elena zanjando la tonta polémica.

—**Elena deberías estudiar política en vez de enfermería, sabes como poner a la gente en su sitio—** bromea Kate logrando que la habitación rompa en risas.

—**Vamos chicos que las pizzas se enfrían** **y es asqueroso comerlas de esa manera, parecen chicles—** manifiesta Nessie poniendo una graciosa mueca.

—**Nos sentamos muñequita— **menciono abrazando a Bella por la espalda besando su cuello.

—**Mum...amor detente en este momento o te rapto— **me avisa sonriendo traviesa mi Bella y muy a pesar no me queda de otra que tomar su mano para sentarnos en la mesa,mierda.

Al fin nos sentamos a cenar y luego de mantener una charla de lo más agradable, nos pusimos serios para tratar los temas con respecto a las fraternidades. Dos horas más tarde ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, decidimos que sería bueno comenzar la semana entrante con la "Rush Week" que son las entrevistas exhaustivas a los Pledges o nuevos miembros. También concordamos en hacer pruebas colectivas aparte de las individuales, y por último pactamos los puntos en los que votaríamos a favor y en contra el jueves en la reunión con el rector, el comité de eventos, el secretario y las líderes de la fraternidad Kappa.

Luego de ayudarnos a recoger todo, no tardaron mucho en irse puesto que se nos hizo bastante tarde.

—**Estoy muerta—**dice mi hermana tirándose en el sofá**—, ahora entiendo porqué el cabrón de Jared no quería el puesto de presidente, y nosotras como tontas nos dejamos convencer, esto nos pasa por ser demasiado buenas Nessie— **suspira negando con la cabeza consiguiendo que todos rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Relájate amiga, tarde o temprano nos vengaremos de él— **declara Nessie sonriendo maliciosa.

—**Se me están ocurriendo varias ideas, sólo que necesitamos la ayuda de las chicas, en especial la de Kim—** anuncia con una sonrisa malévola mi Bella logrando que Nessie y Lizzie aplaudan entusiasmadas. Menudo peligro son estás tres juntas, pobre de Jared.

—**Por favor no hagáis nada que pueda lesionarle, necesito que este en perfectas condiciones para el partido— **les pide Justin con un puchero, y todos estallamos en risas.

—**Tranquilo capitán que nada le va a pasar, sólo se enfadara un poco— **le contesta mi Bella con un guiño.

—**Chicas no os quejéis, este año la cosa fue rápida, no como el anterior que tardamos cuatro horas en ponernos de acuerdo— **rememora Thomas que tuvo que asistir a la reunión en sustitución de Emmett que estaba con fiebre.

—**Lo bueno es que todo salió perfecto, podría decir que mucho mejor de lo que esperaba—** aseguro abrazando a Bella.

—**La diferencia es que este año no tuvimos que dar nuestro voto a las Kappa— **dice Jake.

—**¿Por qué tuvisteis que apoyarlas?— **pregunta con curiosidad mi novia.

—**David que era el presidente de la fraternidad en ese tiempo, les pido su voto para que nos cederían más espacio de aparcamiento, y cuando Edward tomó el cargo el año pasado no le quedo de otra que devolver el favor— **le explica James.

—**Menos mal que de los errores se aprende— **agrega Laurent con una graciosa mueca originando risas de nuevo.

—**Lizzie, hemos decido ir mañana por la tarde hacer las compras para la fiesta del sábado— **le comunica Nessie cambiando radicalmente la conversación.

—**Lo siento pero no puedo acompañaros, tengo sesión con la psicóloga— **dice mi hermana con una sonrisa.

—**Entonces habrá que dejarlo para el jueves porque te necesitamos de chofer— **manifiesta con una hermosa sonrisa mi novia.

—**Chicas no tenéis porqué cambiar los planes, llevaros mi coche y solucionado— **declara mi brujita.

—**Pero no podemos hacer eso ¿Qué vas hacer tú sino? ¿Cómo vas a ir al hospital?— **cuestiona preocupada Nessie por algo sin importancia, porque podríamos acercarla cualquiera de nosotros.

—**No hay ningún problema chicas, eso tiene fácil arreglo, puedes llevarte mi coche y luego venirme a buscar cuando termine el entrenamiento— **habla cariñoso Justin a mi brujita solventando el problema, y dejándonos alucinados por ver que le presta el coche de nuevo.

—**Gracias nene, eres el mejor— **agradece Lizzie sonriendo a mi amigo antes de soltar un pequeño bostezo.

—**Estás cansada mi niña, vamos a dormir— **dice Justin tomando su mano.

—**Tienes razón, estoy que me caigo de sueño—**dice acercándose a Nessie y a mi muñequita para darles un beso en la mejilla**—. Nos vemos mañana guapas, descansar—**se despide para luego venir a mí y darme un abrazo y un beso**—, qué duermas bien vampirito, te quiero— **me susurra, adoro lo mimosa que es.

—**Descansa, mañana nos vemos, te quiero pequeña— **menciono besando su frente.

—**Buenas noches chicos, nos vamos a dormir que estamos cansados—**suspira**—. Bueno al menos que alguien tenga objeción al respecto o de plano llamarme de alguna forma por dormir con mi mejor amigo— **suelta mordaz mi hermana, toma esa Emmett.

—**Marchemos mi niña que estoy seguro que nadie dirá nada—**asegura Justin mirando fijamente a Emmett**—. Hasta mañana gente—** se despide con una sonrisa mientras se encaminan hacia las escaleras, en el momento que les vi desaparecer enfoco mi mirada en el oso.

—**Espero y estés feliz por tus logros. ¿Tienes idea de lo herida que está mi hermana?— **inquiero todavía un poco mosqueado con él.

—**Ed, sé que me equivoqué y lo reconozco, no tienen idea de cuanto me duele el rechazo de ambos— **me responde Emmett arrepentido agachando la cabeza.

—**Creo que sería bueno que te disculparas con ellos cuanto antes— **aconseja Thomas ganándonos la palabra a todos.

—**Es lo que he intentado hacer durante toda la noche pero me ignoran— **nos explica mi amigo apenado.

—**Hay momentos para todo Emmett y te aseguro que en medio de la reunión no lo era— **expresa rápidamente Kevin.

—**A lo hecho pecho amigo, deberás trabajar duro para conseguir su perdón, mira que por muy buena que sea mi peke es bastante tozuda— **agrega James que la conoce a la perfección.

—**Dejemos el asunto de una vez y vayamos a dormir que es muy tarde, y mañana tenemos que madrugar— **declara cansada mi muñequita.

—**Tienes razón compi, marchémonos— **responde la pitufa incorporándose del sofá.

—**Chicas espérense que las acompañamos— **anuncia Jake.

—**Si queréis podéis escoltarnos hasta la puerta, ya que Bella trajo el coche de Lizzie— **nos explica sonriente Nessie.

—**Nos vemos mañana amor— **musita mi Bella sobre mis labios.

—**Mañana es mucho tiempo muñequita—** susurro después de besarla ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

—**Lo sé amor, extráñame, te amo— **dice uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

—**También te amo, no sabes cuanto muñequita— **menciono para luego cerrar la puerta del coche y besar sus labios antes de verlas desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

De regreso al interior de la casa, observo como mis amigos subían demasiado sospechosos por las escaleras. Los seguí hasta la tercera planta, situándose frente a la puerta de Justin pegando la oreja mientras se hacían señas unos a otros para que se callaran y así poder escuchar lo que sucedía dentro, menudos cotillas que son.

—**Se están riendo—** susurra Jake.

—**Seguramente estén viendo una de las películas que le gustan a mi peke—**asevera James.

—**Menuda decepción y nosotros pensando que ya estaban juntos— **manifiesta negando con la cabeza Laurent.

—**Satisfecha su curiosidad señores—**digo haciendo que peguen un salto del susto**—. Creo que es hora de que os marchéis a dormir y dejéis en paz a Justin y Lizzie— **simulo estar enojado aunque por dentro me estoy riendo por sus rostros de espanto.

—**Este...nosotros ya nos íbamos—**se apresura a decir Thomas poniendo rumbo hacia las escaleras para bajar a su cuarto, seguido por el resto de los chicos.

En el momento que desaparecieron, saque mi móvil y mandé un mensaje a mi brujita contando lo que acababa de ocurrir: de pronto escuché como el sonido de sus risas aumentaban, seguro ya lo habían leído.

Después de lavarme los dientes y quitarme la ropa, me metí en la cama quedándome rápidamente dormido, soñando con mi castaña de ojos chocolates.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	17. Sentimientos al Descubierto

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

You Born To Be My Baby** — **Bon Jovi

Crazy** — **Aerosmith

Smells Like Teen Spirit **— **Nirvana

Explorers **— **Muse

Kiss From a Rose** — **Seal

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 17 Sentimientos al Descubierto_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Nada más sonar el despertador, me obligué a levantarme e irme a la ducha para terminar de espabilarme; una vez me vestí y cogí la mochila, bajé directo a la cocina para desayunar.

—**Al parecer alguien amaneció contento— **me burlo de Justin que esta tatareando algo mientras cocina.

—**No te lo voy negar Edward, despertar con mi niña es un sueño hecho realidad— **me responde con una tonta sonrisa.

—**Me lo puedo imaginar porque lo mismo me pasa con mi Bella—** digo sonriendo como idiota al pensar en mi muñequita.

—**No veas el rato que pasamos riéndonos anoche después de que leímos tu mensaje—** me asegura entre risas.

—**Y eso que no presenciasteis la escena, estaban todos pegados con la oreja en tu puerta, y mandándose a callar unos a otros para poder oíros—**relato divertido**—. Habría sido genial que hubieras hecho ruiditos nada apropiados, así se les quitaría lo cotilla—** agrego levantando las cejas logrando que ambos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Nos tendrías que haber enviado el mensaje antes, podríamos haberles dado una buena actuación— **se cachondea y nuestras risas resuenan por toda la cocina.

—**Ya estáis de nuevo flirteando, me estás dando que pensar que es Edward el que te interesa y no Lizzie— **bromea Thomas entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose un zumo.

—**Siento informarte que no es mi tipo, además, nunca le haría tal canallada a Bella—** le sigue el juego Justin.

—**Mierda, se me había olvidado que eres de los que primero conquista a la familia para tener el kit completo— **le acusa en plan de guasa Thomas.

—**Por supuesto, así mi casi chica-novia es mucho más feliz— **garantiza Justin con una sonrisa y no podemos evitar reír por su _"casi chica-novia"_.

—**Mum…que bien huele, y con el hambre tengo—**dice Jacob apareciendo en la cocina**—. Wow reunión de último minuto con desayuno incluido— **se frota las manos.

—**En realidad no hay ninguna reunión con desayuno incluido, si quieres comer cocina o pide algo, porque yo sólo prepare el desayuno para Lizzie, Edward y para mí— **aclara divertido mi casi cuñado.

—**Qué sepas que yo también me puedo oponer a que seas novio de Lizzie, si no me das un poco—** declara Jake cruzándose de brazos.

—**Me importa una mierda tu opinión— **contesta Justin haciéndonos reír por la expresión en el rostro de Jacob.

—**¿La opinión de quién vale una mierda?—**pregunta curioso Kevin adentrándose en la cocina y sirviéndose un café**—No será la de Jake—**asentimos**—. A mí también me vale una mierda, por cierto es huele riquísimo—** señala a la vitrocerámica.

—**Os aseguro que está buenísimo, aquí nuestro amigo cocina de vicio—** ratifico con una sonrisa al recordar las comidas tan deliciosas que había preparado varias veces en casa de mis padres.

—**Buenos días vampirito, hola chicos—**saluda mi brujita que llega brincando con una preciosa sonrisa.**—¿Qué hacen todos metidos en la cocina?—**cuestiona.

—**Aquí rogándole Justin por un poco de desayuno—** explica Jake poniendo cara de pena.

—**Oh pobrecito Jake que se va a quedar con las ganas—** se cachondea Lizzie porque sabe que Justin ha hecho creps para todos.

—**Siéntate mi niña que esto ya está—**dice Justin sirviendo tres platos con dos creps, uno relleno de jamón y queso, y el otro de chocolate con nata; rápidamente Lizzie se sienta en el taburete que hay entre nosotros**—. S****írvanse chicos, hay dos para cada uno— **añade al observar sus caras de pena cuando nos disponemos a comer.

—**Dejad para mi chiquitín y para Laurent— **advierte mi hermana que no nombra a Emmett, porque se percata de que Jake ya le ha preparado su plato.

—**Buenos días chicos— **saluda cabizbajo Emmett entrando en la cocina.

—**Buenos días—** saludamos todos incluidos Lizzie y Justin.

—**En ese plato de ahí, está tu desayuno hermano— **le informa Jake con una sonrisa, que el oso le regresa con un gracias sentándose con nosotros.

El desayuno pasó relativamente tranquilo y entre bromas, aunque se percibía un poco de tensión en el ambiente; justo cuando estábamos recogiendo aparecieron James y Laurent con caras de sueño.

—**Ahí os ha dejado mi nene el desayuno, chiquitín— **dice Lizzie a James besando su mejilla.

—**Gracias hermano, eres el mejor— **agradece James palmeando la espalda de Justin.

—**¿Por qué tenéis esas caras de sueño?— **pregunta entre risas Thomas.

—**Se quedó viendo una película de acción con la tele a un volumen altísimo, que se oía desde mi habitación, vamos que me costó dormirme horrores—** nos comenta aún medio enojado Laurent.

—**Se hace tarde chicos, nosotros nos vamos—**dice Justin sacando las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y entregándoselas a Lizzie**—. Hoy no tengo ganas de conducir, así que hazlo tú— **añade antes de ir al salón a por las mochilas de ambos; todos nos quedamos asombrados, al parecer mi hermana ya había conducido varias veces el intocable, como llamamos a su coche.

—**Vampirito, Jake, andando, que no tengo todo el día y todavía tenemos que ir por Bella y Nessie— **nos grita Lizzie saliendo por la puerta y rápidamente salimos tras ellos, y no conforme con conducir el coche se pone las gafas de sol de Justin.

—**Te he dicho lo preciosa que te ves, conduciendo mi coche con mis gafas— **afirma Justin ganándose un beso en la mejilla.

El trayecto resultó corto pues el apartamento de las chicas estaba cerca, las cuales no tardaron en aparecer, y mi Bella se veía hermosa con esos jeans negros que marcan su espectacular culito respingon que grr... como me pone.

—**Menuda suerte amiga— **dice como saludo Nessie sentándose al lado de Jacob.

—**Justin, podrías darle un lección a mis hermanos de como ser unos caballeros—**sugiere divertida Bella haciendo que el lobito como lo llama Nesie suelte un bufido**—. Tienen de refinados lo que yo de rubia— **todos nos reímos menos Jake que se cruza de brazos.

—**Música mi niña— **dice mi casi cuñado mostrándole un cd y ella asiente emocionada.

—**Eres lo máximo nene, es genial— **chilla entusiasmada mi hermana al escuchar "Born To Be My Baby" de Bon Jovi.

Ambos se pusieron a cantar de lo más contentos logrando que nos uniéramos, aunque no nos supiéramos bien la canción. Menuda pareja, estaba claro que eran el uno para el otro.

Nada más llegar cada uno se fue a su edificio correspondiente, la mañana se me pasó rápidamente. Durante el trayecto de mi facultad a la cafetería recibí un mensaje de mi hermana donde me avisaba que Justin y ella no almorzarían con nosotros porqué los chicos del equipo les habían invitado a comer.

—**Hola amor ¿Qué tal la mañana?—** me pregunta con una sonrisa Bella en cuanto la rodeo con mis brazos.

—**Bien amor y mucho mejor ahora que estás entre mis brazos—** contesto sonriente acercándome a su rostro para unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Luego de ir a por nuestra comida nos reunimos con el resto de nuestros amigos, que charlaban de lo más animados. Diez minutos más tarde se nos unieron unos sonrientes Diego y Bree, los cuales tuvieron que aguantar varias bromas a causa de su retraso.

—**Diego ¿Dónde has dejado a Lizzie?— **pregunta entre curiosa y divertida Kim.

—**Se fue con Justin, pensé que ya estarían aquí—** responde con una pícara sonrisa.

—**No vienen a comer, se marcharon con los chicos del equipo, que les invitaron almorzar en la pizzería de la playa— **les comunico con una sonrisa dando por zanjando el tema.

—**Chicas recordar que hemos quedado a las cinco para ir a comprar todo para la fiesta— **se apresura hablar Nessie cambiando de tema, lo cual agradecí.

Y así charlando sobre la dichosa fiesta que tendrían las chicas el sábado pasó el almuerzo. El resto de las clases se me pasaron volando y antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba rumbo al a la facultad de derecho donde me reuniría con el amor de mi vida. Estaba apunto de llegar cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver quien me llamaba contesté rápidamente.

—**Hola mamá— **saludo.

—**Hola bebé, quiero pedirte que acompañes a tu hermana está tarde a la psicóloga. He estado hace un rato hablando con nuestra nenita y la he notado un poco decaída, por eso no quiero que vaya sola—** me explica mi madre, siempre sabe cuando nos pasa algo.

—**No hace falta que me lo pidas mamá pensaba ir de todos modos, así que no te preocupes ¿vale? Te llamo cuando salgamos de la consulta y te digo como ha ido— **menciono con voz dulce.

—**De acuerdo bebé, espero tu llamada entonces, te quiero— **se despide mi madre.

—**Vale mamá adiós, yo te llamo, te quiero— **digo terminando la llamada y dirigiéndome a mi amor, que esta esperándome en la puerta.

—**Hola amor ¿Llevas mucho esperando?— **menciono nada más llegar a su lado.

—**Hola novio—**saluda con una sonrisa**—. Cálmate acabo de salir, y con las chicas no he quedado hasta dentro de media hora en el apartamento, voy con tiempo suficiente— **me explica para luego unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

—**Amor vete tranquila y haz lo que tengas que hacer con las chicas—**sonrío acariciando su mejilla**—. Hace un momento recibí una llamada de mamá pidiéndome que acompañara a Lizzie a la psicóloga, así que tienes tiempo de sobra, pero luego serás toda mía—** comento ganándome una hermosa sonrisa y un dulce beso de su parte.

—**Te voy a extrañar—**sonríe traviesa**—aunque más tarde te compensaré por el tiempo que estemos separados—** susurra sobre mis labios, mi novia me va a matar de una combustión espontánea.

—**¿Algún plan interesante, amor?— **pregunto con voz ronca rozando sus labios.

—**Más tarde lo sabrás, sólo te anticipo que acabaras sacando matricula en anatomía— **me responde juguetona lamiendo mis labios, que velozmente atrapan los suyos en un voraz y apasionado beso. Dios como amo a está mujer, es puro fuego.

—**Amor, debemos irnos, los chicos nos están esperando—** digo con la respiración agitada y mi muñequita asiente con una sonrisa, y abrazados ponemos rumbo al estacionamiento donde están Lizzie y Justin esperándonos.

—**¿Listos para irnos?— **pregunto cuando llegamos junto a ellos.

—**Sí, aunque primero acercaremos a Justin al estadio que tiene entrenamiento, y luego os dejo en el apartamento antes de irme a mi cita con Arizona— **nos informaLizzie arrancando el coche para emprender el camino.

—**Me parece unos planes fantásticos, en los cuales sí o sí me incluyo y no me repliques porqué voy acompañarte te guste o no. Ya sé que no eres una niña pequeña, nadie te trata como tal, sólo que soy tu hermano mayor y dado que Justin no puede ir pues voy yo y punto— **sentencio serio sin dar opción a protesta alguna.

—**Sí papá— **contesta Lizzie en tono burlón logrando que Bella y Justin se tronchen de risa.

No tardamos nada en llegar al estadio Rose Bowl, nada más despedirse de nosotros, Justin salió del coche y mi hermana también se bajó para poder despedirse; se quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato, mi Bella y yo reímos, esté par estaba tapando el sol con un dedo.

—**Hey capitán, no creo que sea bueno que llegue tarde por estar haciéndose arrumacos con su chica—**grita Jhonny bajándose de su coche**—. Por cierto princesa cada día estas más hermosa, no se lo digas al capitán que me pega— **le hace un guiño mientras se ríe al igual que nosotros.

—**Jhonny, adentro—**aparenta estar enfadado Justin**—. Mi niña saldré a las ocho— **le dice con voz dulce dejando un beso en su frente.

—**Aquí estaré esperándote nene— **menciona con una sonrisa besando su barbilla, antes de subir al coche y emprender el camino hacía al apartamento.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos estacionando en la puerta del edificio donde viven las chicas, rápidamente me bajé del coche para ayudar a salir a mi maravillosa mujer. Luego de besarnos durante un buen rato y decirnos lo mucho que nos íbamos a extrañar, no nos quedó de otra que separarnos.

—**Nos vemos luego amor— **digo a Bella abrazándola fuertemente.

—**Por supuesto, debemos estudiar anatomía—** me contesta coqueta antes de rozar nuestros labios en un casto beso.

—**Divierte con las chicas cuñada y no hagas nada que yo no haría— **exclama jovial mi hermana guiñándole el ojo.

—**Cuenta con ello—**la sonríe cómplice**—, qué te vaya bien cuñada, te quiero—** responde Bella.

—**También te quiero, nos vemos en la noche— **se despide Lizzie.

—**Te amo preciosa, no lo olvides—** menciono con voz dulce para luego besar sus labios una vez más, antes de subir al coche y poner rumbo al hospital.

En cuanto llegamos a la consulta nos encontramos con Meredith la secretaria, con la que mantuvimos una charla de lo más agradable hasta que apareció Arizona.

—**Hola Arizona, buenas tardes— **saludamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo, logrando que todos riamos.

—**Buenas tardes pareja, pasemos dentro— **nos saluda invitándonos a entrar en su consulta.

Luego de tomar asiento, la conversación comenzó preguntando como había pasado estos días y como se encontraba, para después ir profundizando en lo referente a la perdida del bebé, su relación con Justin, su cambios de humor debido a sus sentimientos y emociones que sentía; como la culpabilidad por no decirle a Justin, lo sentimental que se encontraba, y ahí fue cuando relató lo sucedido con el taburetito y con Emmett. Entonces Arizona le explicó que es un símbolo relacionado con la etapa antes del incidente; no obstante para poder seguir adelante debía crear nuevos recuerdos, pero que para lograrlo tenía que cerrar esa etapa y empezar de cero; sin embargo era necesario que se perdonase antes.

—**¿A qué personas deseas pedirles perdón?— **pregunta Arizona a mi hermana.

—**Me gustaría disculparme con Justin y mi hermano— **responde dejándome asombrado.

Enseguida mi brujita empezó a pedirme perdón por lo mal que me lo hizo pasar, el obligarme a mantenerlo en secreto, el sufrimiento que me causó por tener que pasar noches en vela a causa de sus pesadillas y miedos; y por último por asustarme de tal modo la noche que acabó en el hospital. Su carita estaba llena de lágrimas y de inmediato mis brazos la rodearon logrando que su llanto cesara y se relajara.

—**¿Qué tal te sientes ahora? Una vez le has pedido perdón a Edward— **cuestiona Arizona mirando con ternura a Lizzie.

—**Mejor, siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima— **contesta con una sonrisa aún abrazada a mí.

—**Eso es bueno—**sonríe.**—¿Qué te parecería tener una sesión con Justin? Creo que os vendría bien ambos—** pregunta Arizona.

—**Sería genial, es mas, seguro que a Justin le parece una gran idea— **dice mi hermana.

—**Perfecto, entonces el lunes a las cinco y media tenemos una cita los tres— **comunica sonriente Arizona dando por finalizada la sesión.

Luego de despedirnos de Arizona y Meredith, invité a mi brujita a un helado como cuando éramos niños para que se calmara, lo cual conseguí rememorando anécdotas graciosas y vergonzosas de nuestra infancia. Al rato nos marchamos hacia el coche para ponernos rumbo a su apartamento donde había quedado con Bella.

Nada más llegar mi hermanita se despidió de mí sin bajar del coche, puesto que iba a la biblioteca hacer un trabajo y luego debía ir a recoger a Justin al entrenamiento.

—**Aprovecha vampirito, tenéis el apartamento para vosotros solos—** me grita riendo antes de arrancar el coche sin darme tiempo a contestar, será bruja, pensé, mientras subía en el ascensor a la planta del piso de las chicas.

—**Hola amor, te extrañe— **me recibe mi Bella besando mis labios nada más abrir la puerta.

—**También te extrañe mucho, mi muñequita—** atrayéndola más a mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso voraz, que hace que mi amigo comience a despertar. **—¿Hace mucho qué llegaste amor?—** pregunto abrazándola por la cintura mientras nos adentramos en la cocina.

—**No, hará como diez minutos, lo justo para sacar los libros. Estaba apunto de ponerme a estudiar y hacer los ejercicios— **me explica mientras saca una jarra de zumo de naranja de la nevera.

—**¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?— **pregunto con una sonrisa picara, para luego beber el zumo que mi novia me sirvió.

—**La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal—**responde sonriendo traviesa mientras se abre los botones de la camisa y la deja caer al suelo para luego subir corriendo entre risas a su habitación**—. No tardes amor, tengo bastante que estudiar— **está mujer es mi perdición, pienso, mientras subo corriendo las escaleras.

—**¿Por qué materia empezamos?— **susurro antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que un sensual gemido escape de sus labios.

—**Tengo que estudiar filosofía del derecho— **habla con dificultad mientras besa mi cuello.

—**¿Qué te parece, si comenzamos con anatomía?— **cuestiono divertido acercándome a sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

—**Cierto—**besa mis labios**—debes repasar—**vuelva a rozar mis labios**—para aprobar— **me dice antes de besarme de nuevo.

—**Me vuelves loco muñeca— **afirmo antes de tomarla con ferocidad uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado y demandante beso.

Mis manos se volvieron avariciosas recorriendo con caricias todo su cuerpo y mi Bella no se quedaba atrás acariciaba mi espalda, mi cabello, mi trasero, todo lo que tenía a su alcance, no había milímetros que nos separaran y la fricción entre nuestros sexos ya era insoportable necesitaba más, mucho más.

—**¿Alguien está ansioso?—** me pregunta riéndose una vez la tumbé en la cama.

—**Mucho muñequita— **declaro antes de morder su labio inferior con fuerza.

Con suma rapidez sus manos se desprendieron de mi camisa que estorbaba entre nuestros cuerpos al igual que su sujetador, del cual me deshice velozmente dejándola semiexpuesta a mí, me lamí los labios con deseo.

—**Eres hermosa—** musito en su oído antes de atacar sus pechos con mis dientes y lengua.

Subí de nuevo a sus labios adentrándome en su boca donde nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas explorando cada rincón de nuestras bocas, cuando la necesidad de aire nos obligó a separarnos lleve mis labios a su cuello el que mordí escuchando sus deliciosos gemidos que me llevaban a la locura; comencé a descender por su cuerpo con mis besos, deteniéndome en sus pechos dedicándome a lamer, mordisquear y chupar sus pezones para luego seguir bajando por su estomago hasta toparme con la línea de su pantalón, el cual comencé a desabrochar mientras mi muñequita no paraba de jadear mi nombre al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba sus pechos, Dios esta mujer me quiere matar; de mi boca salió un gruñido ante la imagen que mi diosa me ofrecía, arranqué sus pantalones junto con su tanga.

Abrí sus piernas y acerqué mi rostro a su intimidad la cual estaba de lo más húmeda y deseosa

—**Estás tan mojada—**susurro sobre sus labios vaginales haciendo que se estremeciera.**—¿Es por mi muñequita?—**sonrío malicioso mientras adentro dos dedos en su cavidad y comienzo a bombear a una velocidad frenética. Mi Bella no para de decir incoherencias entre jadeos.**—Responde— **le ordeno, sabía lo que le gustaba y la excitaba que le hablara de forma ruda .

—**Sí...ahhh...sí...es...por...ti— **responde entre gemidos moviendo sus caderas muerta de placer.

Sonreí para mi mismo mientras me acerqué a su delicioso coño, el cual comencé a embestir con mi lengua al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándola con mis dedos, moviéndolos en círculos, notando como sus paredes cada vez se cerraban más.

—**Edward...ahhh...me vengo...ahh...Edward...síiiii...así— **chilla de placer cuando muerdo su clítoris haciendo que llegue al orgasmo, el cual saboreo disfrutando de sus jugos.

Me coloqué encima de su cuerpo contemplando lo preciosa y hermosa que es mi mujer, era caliente y excitante el ver su rostro lleno de placer.

—**Sabes deliciosa amor— **digo relamiendo mis labios. Tira de mi cabello hacia su rostro para estampar sus labios con los míos en un voraz beso, arrastrando sus uñas por mi espalda al mismo tiempo que mis dedos acarician sus deliciosos pezones.

Mi Bella nos giró quería estar encima y no pensaba negarle tal placer, rápidamente se deshizo de mis pantalones junto con mis boxers para luego poner sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, tomó mi erecto miembro entre sus manos acariciándolo lentamente llevándome a la locura, me estaba torturando.

—**Bella..amor...— **siseo entre jadeos por sus caricias, arriba, abajo, abajo, arriba por la longitud de miembro, se lleva una de sus manos a la boca chupando sus dedos antes de volver a mi polla para seguir masturbándome, gimo y de mis labios se escapa un gruñido.

Aún con mi polla entre sus suaves manos, la encamino a su entrada sólo metiendo la punta mientras se restregaba sobre ella con movimientos circulares, no lo soporte más y la tomé de las caderas adentrándome en su interior de una sola estocada, llenándola por completo. Dios amaba sentirme dentro de ella, era un placer inmenso y único. Mi muñequita comenzó a cabalgarme frenéticamente, era increíble como nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—**Amor...eres...tan deliciosamente...estrecha—**digo entre jadeos agarrando fuertemente sus pechos y estrujándolos**—. Tu coño es tan apretado muñeca, que me tiene loco—** hablo sucio sabía que la encantaba.

—**Ed amor, tu polla...es tan grande...ahh...quiero que me llenes...ahh— **declara enloquecida.

Y empecé a embestirla profundo, rápido y de manera ruda como mi reina me lo había pedido. Noté como sus paredes se contraían apretando mi polla, su liberación estaba cerca al igual que la mía.

—**Ed...me...corro...ahh—** gime mi muñequita echando su cabeza hacía atrás.

—**Vente...conmigo...amor...ahhh—** digo entre jadeos, llevando de nuevo mis manos a sus caderas guiándola en un ritmo descontrolado; sus gritos se hacen tan fuertes que pienso que hasta los vecinos los escucharían.

—**Ed...Edward...Ed...ahhhhh...siiiiii— **chilla rodeando mi polla con sus jugos y con dos embestidas más, mi orgasmo explota haciendo que chille su nombre.

Mi Bella sin fuerzas dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mi pecho, mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones, ambos estábamos agitados, besé sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda; noté en mi cuello como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios para luego dejar un pequeño beso en el.

—**Amor, creo que necesito una ducha—**sonríe mi muñequita.**—¿Me acompañas?—**me propone mientras se levanta en dirección al baño moviendo sus caderas.

Estaba apunto de afirmar cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, rápidamente lo cogí del pantalón y al ver que era mi madre, me golpeé mentalmente por no haberla llamado.

—**Amor, lo siento pero debo contestar, es mi madre, quedé en llamarla y lo olvidé, perdóname, prometo recompensarte— **aseguro con una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Tranquilo amor, a mamá Eli jamás debes hacerla esperar, y no te preocupes que me cobraré con intereses esa promesa—**sonríe picara.**—¡Agua fría, allá voy!— **exclama riendo.

Después de hablar con mi madre y dejarla tranquila, me vestí, a los pocos segundos salió mi Bella del baño con un short rosa pálido con una camiseta de tirantes a juego, estaba preciosa; rápidamente corrió a mis brazos que la recibieron gustosos y nos tumbamos en la cama charlando sobre lo que ambos hicimos durante la tarde. Me encantaba estar de esta manera con mi muñequita, cada segundo en su compañía era magnifico, nunca me cansaría de besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

Dos horas más tarde y después de una extensa sesión de besos de despedida, me fui a la fraternidad, donde lo primero que hice fue darme una merecida y relajante ducha para luego ponerme a estudiar en serio, aunque no resultara tan entretenido.

Unas horas más tarde después de haberterminado todos mis ejercicios y repasado los temas dados en las clases, bajé rumbo a la cocina a prepararme algo de cena, donde me encontré al resto de los chicos cenando unos sándwiches, al parecer a todos nos dio el hambre al mismo tiempo.

Comenzamos a charlar sobre las clases y la dificultad de las materias de este año mientras terminaba de prepararme una tortilla de jamón y queso, justo cuando estaba por sentarme a comer escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y seguido unos pasos acercarse a la cocina, donde segundos más tarde entró un recién duchado Justin con cara de agotamiento.

—**Hey amigo, menuda cara traes— **dice Laurent palmeando su hombro.

—**Estoy exhausto, y no sólo por el doble entrenamiento sino también por el sufrimiento de mi niña, eso me mata— **responde Justin meneando la cabeza mientras abre el frigorífico y toma un brick de zumo.

—**¿Están ya listos para el partido?—** pregunta Thomas con una sonrisa cambiando la charla.

—**-Listos y preparados— **confirma Justin con una sonrisa haciéndonos reír.

—**Allí estaremos todos para apoyarte—** asegura Kevin levantando el puño, gesto que todos imitamos.

—**Sí, hasta mis padres estarán ahí animándote, tendrás mucha ovación, ya le escuchaste el otro día—** garantice sonriente. Mi padre amaba venir a los partidos y más desde que conoció a Justin.

—**Más te vale estar—**me guiña el ojo**—. No me quiero imaginar como se pondría Lizzie si no fueras— **comenta divertido logrando que estallemos en carcajadas.

—**No te preocupes amigo, estaré allí de los primeros—**río**—. No me gustaría despertar al monstruo interior de mi brujita— **digo haciendo que rompamos en carcajadas de nuevo.

—**Ah, antes de que se me olvide—**dice Justin abriendo su mochila y buscando algo en su interior**—. Tomad, con estos bonos tenéis entrada gratuita a los tres partidos que juguemos en casa—** nos entrega unos tickets a cada uno incluido Emmett, el cual le agradece con la mirada

—**Eres el más grande amigo—** declara Laurent emocionado abrazándolo.

—**Wow, son para dos personas, es genial— **manifiesta entusiasmado James.

—**Y que me decís de los asientos, son en las primeras filas, menudo detallazo tío—** añade sonriente Thomas palmeando su espalda.

—**Hey, que no lo hace por nosotros, sino por quedar bien con Lizzie—** bromea Jake ganándose varias collejas de nuestra parte.

—**Si por mi niña fuera, te sentarías en la última fila—** se burla Justin consiguiendo que todos nos tronchemos de la risa.

—**Amigo eres el mejor, menudo regalo nos has hecho, es increíble— **expreso contento y con una enorme sonrisa.

—**Con las entradas y el desayuno ya te ganaste al hermano, ahora sólo falta que de una vez conquistes a la chica— **agrega divertido Kevin sacando las risas de todos de nuevo.

—**No te preocupes que voy por buen camino—**bromea Justin antes de bostezar**—. Bueno chicos me voy a descansar, ha sido un día realmente largo y todavía me queda estudiar y tarea por hacer— **se despide con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a su habitación.

—**También me marcho chicos, estoy cansado—**digo levantándome del taburete ya que minutos antes había fregado y recogido lo que utilice**—. Buenas noches—**me despido recibiendo un hasta mañana de los chicos.

Una vez en mi cama llamé a mi muñequita para desearle buenas noches y decirla que la amo. Después caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo soñando con mi hermosa castaña de ojos chocolates.

_**Bella pov:**_

Me encontraba en mi cuarto tumbada en la cama pensando como siempre en mi novio, mi Edward, lo cual me provocó unos buenos sofocos, me estaba volviendo adicta al sexo, algo lógico con semejante hombre. Oí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe, seguido de una de las puertas de las habitaciones, no supe si era Nessie o Lizzie, pero en caso de que fuera la primera no quería interrumpir por si estaba con mi hermano. Estuve un rato más acostada hasta que me dio sed y bajé a la cocina donde me tomé un vaso de agua, nada más subir a la primera planta mi patosidad hizo presencia, haciendo que me tropezara y cayera de rodillas en el suelo. Todavía estando en el suelo escuché unos sollozos que provenían del cuarto de Lizzie, titubee durante unos segundos al no saber que hacer pero al final no pude soportar escuchar el dolor en su llanto y entré con cuidado, encontrándome con una imagen que me partió el alma. Mi amiga estaba en posición fetal tumbada en la cama, su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo; sin dudarlo me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos dejándola desahogarse hasta que se calmó. Me separé lo justo para alcanzar una botella de agua que había en su mesilla y entregársela para que bebiera un poco.

—**Gracias Bella, en verdad lo necesitaba— **susurra con voz ronca debido al llanto.

—**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Lizzie, siempre estaré a tu lado—** musito acariciando su cabello, se ve tan frágil.

—**Lo sé, es sólo que es muy difícil para mí hablar sobre ello—** me dice con voz baja.

—**Pues cuando quieras hablar, ahí estaré— **me siento a su lado apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero y ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

—**Gracias Bella, eres una gran amiga—**suspira intentando calmarse**—. La verdad es que necesito contarle a alguien o me ahogaré— **asevera regalándome una triste sonrisa.

—**Te escucho, y tranquila que no diré nada, confía en mí— **aseguro dándola fuerza.

—**¿Sabias qué Justin y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace tiempo, verdad?—** me pregunta con un intento de sonrisa.

—**Sí, algo he escuchado—** contesto, no iba a mentirla y hacer que me lo contara de nuevo.

—**Fui yo la que dio fin a nuestro noviazgo, lo amaba tanto que creí que dejándolo ir, él al menos podría ser feliz—** susurra con la voz todavía enronquecida.

—**¿No te entiendo?—** cuestiono, mi cabeza no asimilaba sus palabras.

—**Antes de dar por terminada nuestra relación, como ya sabes fui atacada—**suspira fuerte**—. Trataron de abusar de mí, tocaron mi cuerpo y me golpearon, pero más que el daño físico, fue el psicológico el que en realidad más me dañó. Me sentía sucia peor que una basura, para nada una persona digna de estar con alguien tan maravilloso como él—**musita entre sollozos y acaricio su cabello esperando a que se tranquilice un poco**—. Por esa razón hablé con él y le di la tonta excusa de "no eres tú sino yo"—**hace comillas con los dedos**—. Deje que creyera lo que quisiera, sólo mi hermano que jamás se separó de mi lado lo sabía, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión la aceptó, y me ayudo a volver a ser un poco como era antes—**llora de nuevo y espero a que saque fuera su dolor**—. Mi nene no se apartó, siguió a mi lado como amigos y permaneció siempre pendiente de mí; sin embargo yo puse distancia, notaba anhelo en su mirada y eso me partía el alma. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza estar con nadie más, y para sentirme protegida siempre estaba con James, Thomas o mi vampirito. Más adelante me di cuenta que cuando estaba con Thomas le daban celos, y egoístamente deje que pensara lo que quisiera por hacerle un bien. Qué estúpida e imbécil fui— **solloza de nuevo y sólo me limito abrazarla. Me tiene en shock, pobre Lizzie aguantar todo eso en silencio y dejar que el hombre que ama, creyera que no era así, debió matarla.

—**¡Lizzie, hermanita qué pasa!—** exclama preocupada Nessie, de la cual no me percaté de su presencia hasta que habló y se sentó a nuestro lado, uniéndose a nuestro abrazo hasta que Lizzie se calmó.

—**Lo siento eche a perder tú camiseta— **dice entre hipidos, sonrío, eso era lo de menos ahora.

—**¿Qué pasa Lizzie? ¿Por qué estas así?— **pregunta angustiada Nessie.

—**Pasa que ya no puedo más, me siento la peor de las mujeres por todo lo que le hice pasar a Justin, y que él me ame de manera tan incondicional, que este a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que le hecho sufrir, el ver su mirada tan pura...—**dice dejando la frase en el aire

—**¿Amas a Justin Lizzie?—** pregunto para cerciorarme, aunque de sobra se la respuesta.

—**Más que a nada en el mundo, es mi vida— **afirma con seguridad y una hermosa sonrisa.

—**Entonces hazlo feliz de ahora en adelante, el pasado es eso, porqué ha quedado atrás, no podemos corregir ni cambiar las decisiones que tomamos fueran buenas o malas, pero si las podemos enmendar. A leguas se nota que Justin muere por ti, y por lo que sé, desde que terminaron no ha estado con nadie. Deberíais crear un futuro juntos y ser felices de una vez—** digo con total franqueza.

—**Lo he herido tanto, tengo miedo que el día de mañana se de cuenta de que no valgo la pena, de que perdió el tiempo conmigo y me diga adiós—** susurra mientras lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

—**¡Te estás escuchando!—**exclama Nessie haciéndonos saltar**—. No se si aplaudirte por tonta, o darte un par de azotes como si fueras una niña pequeña por cabezota. Por Dios eres tan ciega, Justin besa el suelo por el que pasas, te ama, hasta el más tonto puede darse cuenta de eso. Te idolatra, ese hombre es capaz de tirarse por un acantilado sin pensarlo sólo por ti—**Lizzie se queda mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así**—. No me mires de esa forma, que lo que digo es la pura y transparente verdad. Cariño sabes que te amo, eres mi hermana y lo que más deseo es que seas feliz. Y tu felicidad se llama Justin Crawford, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y un pedazo de chico; mira que si no tuviera a mi lobito, te haría competencia—** no pudimos evitar reír por las palabras de Nessie.

—**Lizzie, aquí nuestra Nessie tiene toda la razón, excepto en lo de hacerte competencia, porque tu chico será la perfección hecha persona, pero tu hermano es perfecto para mí y no lo cambio— **digo ganándome un beso en la mejilla por parte de Lizzie.

—**-Sé que es el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer y ese es mi miedo, no ser lo suficiente buena para él— **susurra agachando la cabeza.

—**Elizabeht Tiffany Masen, si vuelves a repetir esa idiotez, te parto la cabeza para que entiendas de una maldita vez, que para** **la única persona que tiene ojos es para ti. Si te vuelves alejar de nuevo, lo vas a matar— **declara Nessie poniéndose dramática.

—**-No lo haré, le amo demasiado como para hacer algo así—** se defiende Lizzie.

—**Pues va siendo hora de que le hagas una encerrona y le digas, está chica quiere estar contigo, vamos hacer travesurillas por ahí— **dice Nessie gesticulando provocando que nos partiéramos de risa.

—**Hay demasiados cosas, perdimos a alguien importante y...— **comienza hablar Lizzie, pero el sonido de mi móvil la interrumpe.

—**Diga— **digo un poco molesta al descolgar.

—**Deseo hablar con la futura señora Masen— **contesta la voz más hermosa del mundo.

—**Hola amor—** saludo con una tonta sonrisa, Edward podía interrumpir siempre que quisiera.

—**Hola mi vida, sólo te llamo para desearte buenas noches y decirte que te amo— **habla con voz dulce sacando un suspiro de mis labios al igual que a Nessie, es tan dulce mi novio.

—**También te amo, ten dulces sueños amor, que yo los tendré al soñar contigo— **respondo con una sonrisa, porque mi novio siempre está en mi cabeza.

—**Siempre los tengo dado que la protagonista de ellos eres tú—**este hombre me derrite**—. Hasta mañana mi muñequita, te amo— **se despide con ternura.

—**También te amo, nos vemos mañana amor— **menciono antes de colgar la llamada.

—**El amor…oh el amor—**comienza a decir Nessie bailando por la habitación haciéndonos reír**—. No se a vosotras pero a mí se me antoja una película romanticona con comida chatarra y un gran bote de helado de postre— **nos sonríe al ver como ambas asentimos con la cabeza ante su idea. Si alguien podía levantarte el ánimo, sin duda era Nessie.

—**Buena idea, vayamos a ver que hay— **manifiesto levantándome de la cama.

—**Bruji, elije la película mientras nosotras vaciamos la despensa— **ordena sonriente Nessie señalando con el dedo a Lizzie.

—**A sus órdenes mi pitufa— **contesta Lizzie cuadrándose logrando que rompamos en risas.

En cuanto llegamos a la cocina, Nessie no aguantó más y se deshizo en llanto, rápidamente la abracé; sabía la unión tan fuerte que había entre ellas y lo que sufría al verla así, de hecho me sentía igual, en poco tiempo me encariñé muchísimo con ellas; eran las hermanas que nunca tuve, y sé de sobra que ellas me quieren de la misma manera, al separarnos me fijé que también había estado llorando.

—**Siento haberte mojado más la camiseta Bella, pero me es muy difícil ver a Lizzie de esa manera, es una hermana para mí, al igual que tú— **declara Nessie.

—**Te entiendo porque me siento igual, sois las hermanas que nunca tuve— **afirmo con una sonrisa, abrazándola de nuevo.

—**Será mejor que nos dejemos de lloros, estamos aquí para levantarle el animo, vamos a ver que tenemos en la cocina—** alega con una sonrisa Nessie abrazándome fuerte y besando mi mejilla antes de tirar de mí para ir a la cocina, donde cogimos, refrescos, patatas, doritos, gusanitos, cortezas, palomitas saladas y dulces, golosinas y tres botes de helado de distintos sabores.

—**Ya estamos aquí, espero que hayas elegido una buena— **anuncia Nessie entrando y soltando todo lo que traíamos en la cama.

—**Estoy entre estás tres— **nos dice mostrándonos las películas que eran, como perder a un chico en diez días, amigos con derecho a roce y noventa días.

—**Pues decididlo vosotras dos mientras me pongo el pijama— **sentencia Nessie antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Al final nos decidimos por como perder a un chico en diez días. Lizzie aprovechó a cambiarse mientras que ponía la película; no tardó en volver y rápidamente nos acomodamos en la cama esperando a Nessie, que llegó segundos después y se tumbó al otro lado de Lizzie dejándola en el medio y comenzamos a ver la peli.

Una hora y media después habíamos acabado con toda la comida y el helado. No paramos de reírnos con las putadas que le hacia al pobre chico; no sé en que momento Lizzie se quedó dormida, ni tampoco Nessie, puesto que mis ojos se cerraron antes de que terminase la película llevándome al país de los sueños.

_**Jacob Pov:**_

Mi chispita me estaba esperando con un enorme plato de huevos revueltos con queso junto con un enorme vaso de café con leche, pero lo que más me gustó es que estaba vestida con un pequeño traje de sirvienta que apenas le tapaba su redondito y delicioso trasero.

—**¡Jake, Jake, Jakeeeeeee!— **chilla Edward haciendo que me caiga del sofá.

—**Me vas a provocar un infarto—** contesto de mal humor mientras me levanto del suelo.

—**No haberte quedado dormido, anda vamos a por las chicas que se nos hace tarde—** me ordena mi cuñado aguantándose la risa al ver como me sobo la espalda por la caída.

—**Ya voy pesado y ni se te ocurra reírte— **refunfuño saliendo de la habitación para tomar mi mochila que esta en la entrada.

—**¿Se puede saber con qué estabas soñando? Porque tenias una cara de baboso— **pregunta sonriendo una vez que salimos por la puerta en dirección a su coche.

—**Sólo te diré que era con mi chispita—**me mira extraño, entonces me di cuenta de que no sabia que llamaba así a mi novia**—, a Nessie, en poca ropa— **contesto moviendo las cejas.

—**No me cuentes, no me quiero traumar— **me pide entrando en el coche.

—**Sólo he respondido tu pregunta, no pensaba entrar en detalles, esos son sólo para mi chispita y para mí— **declaro sentándome en el asiento.

—**Eso espero lobito, no me interesa saber lo que hace Nessie contigo— **manifiesta entre risas al ver como fruncí el ceño cuando me llamó de esa forma.

Antes de arrancar mi cuñado encendió la radio sintonizando un dial de música clásica, de inmediato fui a cambiarla por algo más movido, sino seria capaz de quedarme dormido de nuevo.

—**Ni se te ocurra cambiarla Swan y préstame atención, hay algo que necesito decirte—**declara mi cuñado mirándome de reojo**—. Anteayer al salir de clases se lo conté a Justin, necesitaba la opinión de alguien más, sobre lo que vi la noche anterior, él me sugirió que lo mejor era hablarlo contigo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión— **suspira.

—**No fastidies Ed, ¿Dime qué es lo que ocurre?—**inquiero ansioso por saber de que se trataba y seguidamente me relata lo sucedido esa noche**—. No es algo que me sorprenda, siempre me imagine que había algo oculto, ya que el repentino interés de Alice en Jasper me extraño bastante— **añado, todavía sin comprender como mi primo había preferido creer en las palabras de la duende. Fácil lo tenía embelesado.

—**¿Crees qué debería contárselo a Bella?— **mepregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—**Sí, aunque la duela merece saberlo, y pienso que el resto del grupo también—**suspiro**—. Estoy seguro que algo están tramando esas arpías, por eso quieren a Jasper a su lado, será mejor estar prevenidos y más ahora que sabemos de la envidia y el odio que sienten por las chicas—**miro a mi cuñado, el cual asiente con la cabeza**—. Lo mejor será decírselo cuanto antes, el resto puede enterarse más tarde— **declaro mosqueado por culpa del idiota de Jasper.

—**¡Hey, conmigo no te cabrees!—** exclama simulando estar ofendido, logrando que nos riamos como tontos.

—**No entiendo como mi primo puede ser tan imbécil, no obstante se merece lo que le está pasando, se va a llevar un buen palo cuando se entere—** manifiesto con sinceridad, y la verdad no me da ninguna pena, él solo se lo había buscado.

—**Algo parecido me dijo Justin cuando se lo comenté— **declara cuando estaciona el coche en la entrada del edificio de las chicas.

Seguimos conversando acerca del asunto mientras subíamos en el ascensor, en cuanto llegamos llamamos al timbre varias veces y al percatarnos de que nadie nos abría comenzamos a dar pequeños golpes en la puerta para que nos escucharan.

—**Le pegas a la puerta como si fueras una chica— **me burlo ganándome una fulminante mirada de su parte.

—**Observa como se hace, así aprendes— **digo entre risas golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

—**No seas bruto Jake no hace falta tirar la puerta para entrar, tengo la llave— **expresa tan tranquilo.

—**No jodas, tienes llave y estamos aquí como tontos golpeando y esperando para entrar— **declaro cruzándome de brazos logrando que se muera de risa mientras saca la llave y abre la maldita puerta.

Subimos las escaleras y cada uno se dirigió a la habitación de su chica, en el momento que entré en el dormitorio de mi chispita me llevé un chasco al no verla ahí, al salir de nuevo al pasillo me encontré con mi cuñado con cara de preocupación.

—**¿Bella tampoco está en su cuarto?— **pregunto intrigado.

—**¿Qué quieres decir con tampoco? ¿No está Nessie?—** cuestiona con ansia en su voz.

—**No, su cama está intacta— **respondo extrañado.

—**Echaré un vistazo en la habitación de mi hermana—** dice encaminándose a la puerta y rápidamente le sigo.

Nada más llegar se queda parado con la mano en el picaporte, sin saber si entrar o no.

—**Se puede saber porqué no abres de una vez—**exclamo exasperado**—. No vas interrumpir nada, Justin está en la fraternidad— **río consiguiendo que me mire de mala manera.

—**Se puede estar vistiendo, zoquete— **me responde llamando a la puerta, pasado unos segundos en los que nadie contesta, me desespero y abro la puerta con fuerza provocando que golpeé con la pared originando bastante ruido.

Al escuchar el fuerte sonido las chicas saltaron en la cama a causa del susto, en especial mi hermanita que se cayó golpeándose con el trasero en el suelo; no pude evitar reírme cuando la oí quejarse y maldecir, rápidamente mi cuñado se acercó para levantarla y depositarla con cuidado sobre la cama. Mientras que un rayo en forma de Lizzie corrió hacia la ducha repitiendo, tarde, Justin, mierda y no sé que cosas más. En cambio mi chispita sólo se giró acurrucándose mejor, mientras abrazaba la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

—**Ríete Masen y no me tocas durante un buen tiempo— **advierte mi hermana, mejor no reírse, tiene un humor de perros cuando se la despierta. Edward acaricia su mejilla y besa su frente apaciguando su enfado, luego la levanta para llevarla a su dormitorio.

—**No se pongan hacer guarrerias que llegaremos tarde— **grito cuando salían del cuarto

—**No te preocupes sólo masajearé un poco el golpe de tu hermana— **me responde Edward guiñándome el ojo.

Cómo mi chispita no tenía intención de moverse, me acerqué para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación.

—**Oh dios...sí Matthew...más—**gime mi chica dejándome de piedra**—, en el cuello no, que me haces cosquillas—**sigue hablando consiguiendo que mi cuerpo hirviese en rabia a causa de los celos**—. No te metas Kate, Matthew es mío— **demonios, quién mierda es ese Matthew, cuando lo pille lo mato. De repente escucho las carcajadas de mi novia, que me observa con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro al ver mi cara de tonto.

—**No lo encuentro para nada gracioso— **gruño molesto mientras la dejo sobre su cama.

—**Lobito es una broma, estoy despierta desde el tortazo que se metió Bella, sólo quería ver la cara que ponías— **habla melosa incorporándose para luego abrazarme.

—**Pues a mí, no me parece divertido— **manifiesto aún enojado cruzándome de brazos.

—**Sabes que tú eres el único, que deseo que acaricie y bese todo mi cuerpo—** declara mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, mierda mi sueño regresa a mi cabeza.

—**Nessie, puedes arreglarte por favor—** suplico porque si sigue abrazándome y besando mi cuello de esa manera mientras pega su cuerpo al mío, no saldremos en todo el día de su habitación.

—**¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta qué te de besitos?— **pregunta restregándose contra mí, sintiendo claramente como mi amigo se despierta.

—**Será mejor que te detengas si no quieres faltar a clases, porqué como sigas así, no te dejaré salir de la cama en todo el día— **laaviso pegándola más a mí.

—**Lo siento lobito, hoy he de entregar un trabajo, prometo recompensarte más tarde— **dice coqueta, mierda ya me había hecho la ilusión de uno rapidito.

—**Date prisa, te espero en la cocina— **declaro besando dulcemente sus labios antes de salir.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, me encontré con Edward y mi hermana, la cual estaba desayunando, apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando Lizzie entró corriendo, cogió unas galletas junto con un zumo y se despidió saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

—**Os juro que sí este par no se junta de una vez, les haré una encerrona—** digo sonriendo.

—**Déjalos tranquilos Jake o sino le cuento a papá lo que paso con Rufus— **me amenaza Bella fulminándome con la mirada haciendo que casi me caiga del taburete, adiós a la encerrona y a seguir esperando.

—**Lobito déjate de tonterías, y marchémonos que se hace tarde—** habla Nessie tomando una tostada que comienza a comer mientras se sirve una vaso de zumo.

—**Pitufa desayuna tranquila que hemos venido en coche— **le dice con cariño Edward. Se nota que la quiere como si fuera su hermana.

—**De acuerdo vampirito, aunque no tengo mucha hambre— **contesta mi chispita con una dulce sonrisa.

Diez minutos más tarde ya nos encontrábamos dentro del coche, decidí que este era un buen momento para contarle a Bella y a Nessie lo que Edward me había dicho, no quería retrasarlo más, así que llamé su atención e inicie el relato.

—**Debemos decirle la verdad a Jasper— **asevera mi hermana bastante enfadada.

—**¿Piensas que nos creerá Bella?—** pregunta Nessie, aunque todos conocemos la respuesta.

—**Hermanita se que te duele, sin embargo lo único que lograremos será que nos mande a la mierda por mentirosos, y su rechazo será todavía mayor porque pensara que solo queremos difamar a Alice— **declaro con convicción.

—**Tienes razón, lo mejor es que se de cuenta él solo. Es la única manera de que abra los ojos y se percate de su error, aunque sufra por el camino—**rectifica mi hermana luego de escuchar mis palabras**—. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, ya ha hecho demasiado daño—** suspira mirando por la ventana.

—**Amor, por mucho que nos duela no podemos involucrarnos sólo empeoraríamos las cosas hasta el punto de que Jasper nos odiara y se marchara de la hermandad— **explica Edward acariciando su mano.

—**Sólo podemos esperar a que se entere de la verdad y estar ahí para él— **dice mi novia.

—**Ahora más que nunca debemos estar al pendiente de los posibles planes de Tanya, Rosalie y Alice contra nosotros, así que a la hora de la comida les contaré al resto del grupo lo sucedido— **lesexplico y todos asienten en acuerdo.

—**Cambiando de tema—**ríe mi cuñado.**—¿Qué fue todo ese saqueo a la despensa?— **pregunta con curiosidad.

—**Sólo una noche de chicas—**ríe mi chispita**—. Vosotros bebéis cerveza y nosotras comida chatarra y helado—** dice Nessie sonriendo cómplice a Bella.

Mierda, cuándo las mujeres involucran helado y chocolate, es por tres razones: Están deprimidas, han roto con el novio o tienen el periodo; espero que no sea la última y sí es así, que no sea mi novia, porqué adiós fantasía. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me enteré cuando llegamos hasta que Nessie me pellizcó en el brazo haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

Después de despedirnos de Bella y Edward acompañé a mi chica a su clase para luego salir disparado a mi edificio, más me valía no llegar por tarde, porque el profesor Clark ya me tenía un poco de manía.

_**Emmett Pov:**_

Definitivamente si hubiera un concurso de imbéciles me echarían de el por abusón, me siento horrible, una basura, como pude ser capaz de soltar tanta mierda. Sé que debo disculparme con ellos pero no sé si me querrán escuchar y están en todo su derecho. Me arrepiento tanto que llevo sin pegar ojo desde que ocurrió, pensaba acongojado mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina dónde para mi mala o buena suerte me encontré a Justin.

—**Buenos días— **saludo con ánimo de romper el hielo.

—**Buenos días— **me responde sin mirarme a la cara.

—**Justin—**le llamo para obtener su atención**—verás yo—**pero no me dio tiempo a proseguir puesto que me interrumpe el timbre de la puerta.

Es Lizzie que al entrar en la cocina me mira con expresión dolida, cosa que me hace sentirme todavía peor. En completo silencio observo como se saludaban con mucho amor antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, no obstante necesito disculparme.

—**Esperad—**digo alzando la voz y colocándome entre la puerta y ellos**—, no puedo dejar que este asunto llegue más lejos, no podemos seguir así, hay que arreglar las cosas— **les miro pidiéndoles con la mirada que me escuchen.

—**¿Y qué sugieres Emmett?— **me pregunta Justin rodeando la cintura de Lizzie.

—**Soy un completo idiota lo sé, un bocazas, además de un total y completo estúpido— **les digo con sinceridad mirándoles directamente a los ojos.

—**Pues sí, eres un bocazas y te has portado como un gilipollas— **coincide serio Justin.

—**Llevo varias noches sin dormir y seré incapaz de hacerlo hasta que no os pida disculpas. ¿Podréis perdonarme por haberme comportado como un autentico cretino?— **pregunto completamente arrepentido.

—**Ummm, Emmett metiste la pata hasta el fondo, nos ofendiste de la peor manera— **expone molesto Justin.

—**Ya saben como soy, digo las cosas sin pensar, sin ponerle filtro a mis palabras, sin darme cuenta del daño que puedo hacer en un momento determinado y aunque no es excusa, os diré que no lo hago aposta, y que os quiero y aprecio mucho— **intento explicarme de la mejor manera posible.

—**Uhh, déjanos pensarlo— **dice Lizzie enfocando su vista en Justin, que acaricia con dulzura su mejilla.

—**Prometo no volver abrir mi enorme boca. Lo siento de verdad— **aseguro utilizando mi último cartucho, sabía que iba a ser difícil.

—**No es esa la cuestión Emmett, nos gusta como eres con tu gran bocota y tu falta de filtro, el problema es que te pasas, te pasas y mucho; cuándo se te dice que pares, no escuchas, no sabes detenerte—**dice Lizzie que mira a Justin por unos segundos, el cual hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza**—. Pero está bien te perdonamos. Sólo decirte que nos hiciste bastante daño con tus palabras—**suspira**—, trata de pensar un poco más antes de hablar...de darte cuenta que estás metiendo la pata o de...yo que sé. Pero debes saber que necesitamos algo de tiempo para olvidar lo sucedido, eso no quita que seamos tus amigos porque lo somos, y te trataremos exactamente igual que antes. Anda ven aquí y danos un abrazo—** termina de hablar Lizzie sonriéndome dulcemente, rápidamente me acerco a ellos y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos Justin me dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de amistad; menos mal todo había pasado, segundos más tarde ambos se fueron sonrientes y abrazados por la cintura; cómo pude ser tan estúpido de decir que Justin no la amaba, sí se ve, que es capaz de dar su vida por ella.

De lo más feliz por haber solucionado las cosas terminé de desayunar antes de marcharme a clases con una gran sonrisa.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Menos mal que timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase. La mañana había sido de lo más aburrida y agobiante, no estaba de ánimo como para poder aguantar otra clase con la chica nueva sin acabar mandándola a la mierda; no había parado de atosigarme y devorarme con la mirada desde primera hora, gracias al cielo que ya tenía mis compañeros asignados, de ese modo pude librarme de que se sentara a mi lado. Escapé lo más rápido posible del aula dirigiéndome a la de Justin, necesitaba huir de esa chica como fuera. Apenas llegué a la puerta del salón cuando la gente comenzaba a salir, menos mal que mi amigo fue de los primeros en traspasar la puerta. Nada más verme se acercó sonriendo al ver mi cara de impaciencia.

—**Ed amigo, menuda cara tienes—**palmea mi espalda.**—¿Qué ocurre?— **me pregunta intrigado mientras nos encaminamos a la cafetería.

—**Ni te imaginas la mañana tan tediosa que he pasado—**suspiro**—. He sido acosado por la chica nueva, me tenía de los nervios— **me quejo logrando que se muera de risa.

—**Deberías estar acostumbrado después de tener que soportar a la odiosa de Tanya—**se burla el muy cabrón**—. Ahora en serio, cuéntaselo a Bella, veras como te ayuda y te quita a la pesada de encima— **sonríe. La verdad es que la idea no es nada mala.

—**Es un buen plan, en cuanto vea mi Bella se lo digo—**anuncio divertido**—, así podré respirar de nuevo— **suelto un dramático suspiro haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

A mitad de camino nos encontramos con mi Bella, que estaba hablando de lo más animada con Nessie, Kate y Elena, seguro planeando algo para la dichosa fiesta, ya que cuando llegamos a su lado se callaron rápidamente.

—**Hola hermoso novio— **me saluda efusiva mi muñequita lanzándose a mis brazos.

—**Hola amor, te extrañe— **confieso abrazándola. Mi día acaba de mejorar notablemente.

—**Ya, déjense de arrumacos y marchémonos a la cafetería— **declara divertida Nessie.

—**Parecen lapas de lo pegados que están todo el día— **se burla Elena logrando que nos tronchemos de risa.

—**Vamos a la cafetería de una vez, que me muero de hambre— **dice Justin sonriendo.

—**Aha, ahora diremos que tienes hambre y no ganas de ver a una brujita— **me burlo antes de comenzar de nuevo con nuestro trayecto mientras escucho las risas de las chicas.

—**¡Corre, corre, corre!— **grita una voz, la cual reconocería en medio de una multitud.

—**¡Date prisa, tenemos que ir más rápido!— **chilla su compañero de aventuras.

Mi hermana y Diego salieron como bólidos del edificio hasta llegar a unos frondosos arbustos donde se escondieron.

—**¿Qué habrán hecho este par ahora?— **inquiero negando con la cabeza.

—**No tengo la menor idea, pero juntos son dinamita— **responde entre risas Kate.

—**No incriminen a mi niña, seguro que no ha hecho nada— **intenta defenderla Justin.

—**Juntos son un verdadero peligro y lo sabes de sobra Justin, no defiendas lo imposible— **declara Elena divertida haciéndonos reír.

—**Vayamos a ver que pasa—** nos apremia jovial Nessie encaminándose hacia el lugar.

—**Esperad un momento, veamos de quién se esconden— **agrega graciosa mi Bella haciendo que nos detuviéramos.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando vimos salir a un profesor limpiándose con una toalla la cara y el cabello, que están manchados de un extraño color verdoso.

—**¡Hay de ustedes cuando los atrape!, ¡Pronto descubriré quiénes fueron y entonces se acordaran de mí!— **exclama indignado mientras golpea varias veces con el píe en el suelo mientras vuelve a observar a su alrededor antes de meterse de nuevo al edificio hecho una furia.

En el momento que el profesor entró de nuevo, nos acercamos donde se encontraban Lizzie y Diego, que salieron de su escondite partiéndose de risa.

—**Parecía Hulk, la masa, de lo verde que estaba— **oímos decir entre risas a Diego.

—**Más se parecía al Grinch, dado que su pelo también estaba verde—** comenta mi brujita uniéndose a las risas de su amigo, menuda pareja.

—**¿Qué fue lo que hicieron está vez mi niña?— **pregunta divertido Justin llamando la atención de una risueña Lizzie, que corre rápidamente a sus brazos.

—**Nada malo nene, sólo que terminamos pronto y limpiamos el instrumental, pero por error no los secamos bien por dentro y antes de irnos el profesor quiso hacernos una demostración sobre la siguiente prueba y bueno, al agregar los componentes químicos...Bum encima del maestro—** declara mi hermana con un puchero. Pobrecitos, si son de lo más inocentes.

—**¿Cómo es que estando en medio de todo, salieron tan bien librados?— **cuestiono de lo más intrigado.

—**Aquí, Diego Clark, alias Superman, me lancé a proteger a mi Lizzie Lane, rescatándola de esa montaña de humo, para después salir volando del laboratorio— **nos explica Diego poniendo los brazos como Superman cuando vuela.

—**¡Mi superhéroe!— **exclama efusiva Lizzie besando la mejilla de Diego haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

Justo cuando estábamos apunto de entrar en la cafetería nos encontramos con mi prima Rosalie, la cual al ver a Justin abrazado a mi hermana, la miró con puro odio como si pudiera lanzarla fuego por los ojos. Mi casi cuñado al observar la mirada de Rosalie decidió provocarla todavía más, pegando su cuerpo al de Lizzie, y para rematar comenzó a depositar varios besos por su cuello. Mi querida prima entró a la cafetería roja de rabia. Una vez la perdimos de vista, Nessie no pudo aguantarse las ganas de imitar sus gestos y movimientos ocasionando que riéramos fuertemente.

Nada mas entrar fuimos directos a por nuestro almuerzo. Cuando todos teníamos nuestras bandejas con la comida nos marchamos a nuestra mesa, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de nuestros amigos gastándose bromas entre ellos.

En cuanto estuvimos todos, Jacob no dudó en contarles lo que habíamos hablado está mañana sobre Jasper, y de como las tres arpías lo estaban utilizando.

—**Por mucho que le dijéramos jamás nos creería, esta demasiado encoñado con la duende— **garantiza Garret antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—**A lo mejor pensáis que soy mala amiga por lo que voy a decir, pero Jasper tiene lo que se merece, ni más, ni menos— **habla seria Kim.

—**El que siembra vientos, recoge tempestades— **añade tan tranquilo Stephan, antes de seguir comiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada, originando que todos nos riamos. Mira que le gustan a este chico los refranes.

—**Palabras muy sabías amigo— **confirma divertido Kevin quitando hierro al asunto.

Seguimos conversando durante un rato más sobre el tema, hasta que una aburrida Nessie decidió cambiar la conversación contando la pequeña travesura de mi brujita y Diego.

—**Chicos, lo vuestro es muy fuerte— **declara entre risas Gianna.

—**Niños no lleváis ni una semana de clase, tranquilizaos un poco— **les sermonea James aparentando estar enfadado.

—**Está bien papá, no lo volveremos hacer— **responde Diego con un puchero, sacando las risas de toda la mesa.

—**Papi, de verdad que no fue nuestra culpa— **refunfuña Lizzie con voz de niña pequeña.

—**Está vez os salváis hijos, pero a la próxima castigo asegurado—** garantiza James interpretando a la perfección su papel de padre.

—**Te lo prometemos, eres el mejor papi— **gritan mi hermana y Diego al unísono mientras corren donde esta nuestro amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo y besos por toda la cara, lo que provoca que todos reventemos en carcajadas.

—**A cualquier otro ya lo hubieran pillado y expulsado— **ratifica Laurent entre risas.

—**Nunca nos pillaran, ni nos expulsaran por dos razones; primera, somos los mejores alumnos de nuestra clase y segunda, somos iguales de rápidos que Speedy Gonzalez— **asevera Diego chocando las palmas con mi hermana antes de sentarse de nuevo en sus lugares

—**¡Menudo par de fanfarrones!— **exclama divertido Thomas sacando las risas de todo el grupo, menos las de los susodichos que están con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos como si estuvieran ofendidos.

—**Mi niña no les hagas caso, son unos envidiosos— **menciona con dulzura Justin ganándose una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de parte de mi hermanita.

—**Amor no te lleves mal rato, sólo dicen eso porqué tienen celos— **dice Bree acariciando la cara de su novio con ternura, el cual la sonríe antes de besarla apasionadamente.

—**Menudos defensores tenéis, cualquiera se mete con vosotros— **bromea Irina haciéndonos reír nuevo

—**Mas bien diría aduladores, a saber qué pretenden conseguir— **se cachondea Maggie recibiendo cuatro fulminantes miradas, a las cuales responde sacándoles la lengua logrando que nuestras risas aumenten.

—**Ya déjenlos en paz—**declara Emmett**—. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa— **sonríe haciéndoles un guiño; al parecer por fin hablaron y solucionaron las cosas, menos mal.

—**¿A qué hora tienen la reunión de fraternidades?— **pregunta con una sonrisa Marta cambiando de tema.

—**A las siete de la tarde—**aclara rápidamente Nessie.**—¿Qué les parece ir al Revolver a tomar algo, a la salida de clases?—** propone entusiasmada dando saltitos en la silla.

—**Es un buen plan, así conoceremos por fin el pub preferido de mi brujita— **digo abrazando a mi chica.

—**¿Ese es el famoso pub dónde vais a ver los partidos?—** pregunta sonriendo mi Bella a Justin y a Lizzie.

—**Sí, es un sitio de lo más agradable— **afirma Justin acariciando el cabello de mi hermana que esta recostada en su hombro.

—**¡Hey Capitán!—**grita Brad acercándose a nuestra mesa**—. Hola gente—**nos saluda con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse de nuevo a nuestro amigo**—. Sólo decirte que lo que pedimos para mañana ya está listo, tenemos que pasar a recogerlo está tarde. Si por lo que sea no puedes ir, llámame y me acerco yo— **mira con una sonrisa cómplice a nuestro amigo.

—**Genial, espero que me de tiempo, sino te tocará ir a ti— **comenta Justin con una sonrisa.

—**No hay problema capitán—**palmea su espalda**—. Princesa cada día estás más guapa—**sonríe con cariño a Lizzie**—, ahora me marcho corriendo antes de que alguien que conozco se ponga celoso—**ríe**—. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento chicos—**se dirige a Justin, Stephan y Jared**—. Hasta luego— **se despide del resto con una sonrisa antes de marcharse de nuevo a su mesa.

—**Por fin llegaron vuestras chaquetas chicos, mañana os las daremos— **anuncia sonriente Justin a Jared y Stephan.

—**Genial, eso quiere decir que ya tenemos nuestros propios números—** declara eufórico Stephan chocando sus puños con Jared.

—**Sois como niños con su juguete nuevo—** pronuncia Kate negando con la cabeza haciéndonos reír.

Una vez terminamos de comer, me fije como, Elena, Nessie, Jared, Lizzie y Diego, se miraban de manera cómplice antes de incorporarse de sus asientos y dirigirse donde estaban sentados Jane y Alec. Pobres el interrogatorio estaba por comenzar.

—**Amor presta atención, te vas a reír— **comunico a mi Bella, que me mira sonriente.

—**¿Les van hacer el interrogatorio?— **me pregunta en un susurro, a lo que asiento con la cabeza mientras paso mi brazo por sus hombros pegándola más a mí.

—**Pobres ni se imaginan lo que se les viene encima— **nos comenta Justin en voz baja logrando que nos riamos Bella y yo.

—**¡A disfrutar del show chicos qué está por empezar!— **exclamo en voz baja, y nos acomodados bien en nuestras sillas para poder contemplar el espectáculo. Esto iba a ser de lo más divertido.

Cuando Alec y Jane se quisieron dar cuenta de que algo sucedía ya estaban rodeados por, Jared, Elena, Nessie, Diego y mi hermana, que les miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—**Parejita ¿Qué estaban haciendo el lunes a las diez y media de la noche?— **interroga Diego frotándose las manos.

—**No sé de que estás hablando— **responde Jane haciéndose la inocente.

—**¡Respuesta equivocada!— **exclama Lizzie negando con la cabeza.

—**Los chicos que no quieren hablar por las buenas, merecen que se usen otros métodos para confesar— **advierte Jared haciendo resonar los dedos.

—**Alec, Jane—**les señala Elena con el dedo**—, será mejor que contesten a la pregunta que les hizo mi compañero, sino quieren...— **amenaza Elena dejando la frase en el aire.

—**No tengo ni idea a que os referís—** puntualiza Jane aparentando estar serena.

—**Tendremos que refrescarles la memoria— **asegura Nessie observando a su alrededor consiguiendo que Jane y Alec pierdan el color.

—**La verdad es que no nos dejan otra opción compañeros—** confirma sonriendo malicioso Jared.

—**¿Sabes Alec? Tengo un amigo al que le encanta surfear, y le vendría de maravilla una tabla nueva— **afirma mi hermana sonriendo malévola logrando que nuestro amigo abra los ojos como platos. Amaba su tabla de surf más que nada en este mundo.

—**Por mucho que nos amenacen no conseguirán sonsacarnos nada— **alega con seguridad Alec, pero su voz le falla.

—**¿Qué os parece compañeros, si hacemos una reconstrucción de los hechos?—** pregunta Diego mirando a las chicas y a Jared, que asienten sonrientes.

—**Necesitamos actores— **proclama Elena pasando su vista sobre todos nosotros.

—**Creo que Edward y Bella son los mejores para interpretar a los protagonistas—** indica Nessie señalándonos.

—**Tortolitos vengan aquí—**nos ordena mi brujita interpretando a la perfección su personaje, y nosotros de lo más obedientes nos levantamos y vamos hacia ellos**—. Ahora el resto pónganse a su alrededor como si fueran arbustos—**los demás no se mueven de la mesa a excepción de Justin, que conoce a la perfección a Lizzie y sabe como se las trae**—. Tienen dos segundos para levantarse y colocarse como he dicho, o los siguientes interrogatorios serán para vosotros—** les amenaza y rápidamente todos se mueven y se posicionan a nuestro alrededor.

—**Edward mira a todos lados para cerciorarte de que nadie te ve— **me dice Nessie.

—**¡Pero si todos nos ven!—** exclamo entre risas de mi mal chiste.

—**Mira que eres idiota, los arbustos no cuentan—** me regaña Elena cruzándose de brazos; al parecer mi broma no le ha gustado, así que hago lo que me manda y volteo a todos lados.

—**Bien, ahora coge a Bella de la cintura y plántala un beso de esos que te obligan a darte una buena ducha de agua fría— **me comunica sonriendo con picardía Jared, y muy sacrificado de mí, hago con mucho gusto lo que me ordena; lógicamente mi muñequita no tarda en responder el beso con ardor.

—**¿Les suena la escena o debemos ser más gráficos?— **indaga Nessie apoyándose en la mesa

—**Les repito que no sé de que mierda hablan— **insiste Jane intentando esquivar sus miradas.

—**En ese caso no nos dais otra opción, chicos a vuestros sitios que la función está por comenzar—** sentencia Diego mientras que Jared saca su portátil para conectar su teléfono, y así poder ver el video donde nuestros amigos se comían a besos.

—**¿Qué piensan hacer?—** pregunta temeroso Alec.

—**Sólo haceros recordar, ya que no tenéis intención de hablar— **anuncia sonriendo triunfal Elena, pues sabe que han logrado su objetivo.

—**¡Deja eso Jared, parece que de repente recuperaron la memoria!—** exclama sonriendo victoriosa mi brujita chocando las palmas con el resto de sus compañeros. Estos chicos son peligrosos.

—**Está bien, digan de una maldita vez que quieren saber— **declara exasperado Alec.

—**Sólo serán unas pocas preguntas— **asegura Nessie sentándose en su sitio al igual que el resto, a excepción de mi hermana que se acomoda en las piernas de Justin, el cual inmediatamente la abraza por la cintura.

—**Uff…que alivio— **dice con ironía Jane.

—**¿Desde cuándo están juntos?— **interroga Lizzie; Es una pregunta fácil, no obstante por la reacción de nuestros amigos no lo parece.

—**Hace algún tiempo— **contesta Alec restregando sus manos en los pantalones.

—**Queremos respuestas concisas y no evasivas o les garantizo que el interrogatorio será más duro— **amenaza Diego y los chicos asienten maquiavélicamente logrando que la pareja trague en seco.

—**Ok, se acuerdan del día que acompañe a Alec a por unos libros, pues ese día sucedió— **explica Jane sin entrar en detalles.

—**Muy precisa Jane, han sido varios los días que os habéis marchado juntos a la biblioteca, así que eso no nos aclara nada— **puntualiza sonriente mi hermana, dándoles a entender que no están complacidos con esa contestación.

—**Está bien, estamos juntos desde el día que nos vimos de nuevo y jugamos el partido; pero decidimos llevarlo en secreto para ver si la cosa funcionaba. No queríamos que se hicieran ilusiones de otra pareja en el grupo, si por un casual la relación no cuajaba. Les aseguro que pensábamos anunciarlo pronto— **habla alterado Alec por haber sido descubiertos.

—**¡No me lo puedo creer!—**exclama Nessie dando un golpe en la mesa asustando a nuestros amigos**—. Se pusieron de novios antes que ninguno de nosotros—** bufaseñalando primero, a Irina y Laurent, luego a James y Vicky, después a Diego y Bree, para seguir con Bella y conmigo, antes de pasar a Thomas y Gianna, y terminar apuntándose a ella y Jake.

—**¿Y para cuándo estarían seguros?—**insiste Jared.**—¿Cuándo estuvieran casados y con hijos o mejor nos esperábamos a los nietos?— **inquiere cruzándose de brazos logrando que todos a excepción de la pareja nos riamos.

—**Sólo iban a ser unos días más— **nos asegura ruborizada Jane.

—**Sí claro, y yo soy Marilin Monroe reencarnada— **dice con sarcasmo Diego poniendo voz de chica.

—**Es la verdad chicos, sólo queríamos consolidar la relación—** reitera Alec.

—**Pues casi te la follabas cuándo los pillé—** afirma Elena, y los chicos se ponen más colorados que un tomate maduro.

—**¡Mirad chicos, se han puestos más rojos que mi hermanita, y es casi imposible conseguirlo!—** exclama divertido Emmett interrumpiendo el interrogatorio sacando las risas de toda la mesa.

—**Volviendo a lo que interesa ¿Te la tiraste?—** pregunta Nessie levantando las cejas.

—**Ese día no— **alega Alec dando a entender que ya ha pasado algo entre ellos.

—**¡Hay que joderse! Esperaban que fuéramos al bautizo de su primogénito para decirnos, hey chicos, Jane y yo estamos juntos, y este es Alecito junior— **expresa entre risas Jared ocasionando que estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Basta ya chicos, de verdad que lo sentimos— **se disculpa una muy sonrojada Jane.

—**En serio chicos lo lamentamos pero todos tenemos secretos. El nuestro era por el bien de todos, además que comenzamos como un juego y las cosas surgieron convirtiéndose en algo serio; así que sólo queda decir que estamos juntos y felices, y esperamos que vosotros lo estéis por nosotros— **confirma sonriente Alec abrazando a Jane.

—**Ah, se nos olvidaba deciros que nos vamos a casar y a tener muchos Alecitos y Janecitas, sin embargo no lo sabrán hasta que estemos seguros que son nuestros hijos, con eso de que a veces los cambian en el hospital— **declara irónico Diego logrando que todos rompamos en risas de nuevo.

—**Todavía nos faltan detalles— **declara Elena mirándose las uñas dispuesta a sacar más.

—**No es justo, a nosotros nos estáis acribillando con el interrogatorio sólo por mantenerlo en secreto un poquito—**protesta Jane con un puchero.**—¿Por qué no sometieron a Edward y Bella, Laurent e Irina, James y Victoria, Diego y Bree, Thomas y Gianna, o incluso a Jake y a ti?— **se cruza de brazos mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

—**Sencillo, ninguno de ellos nos ocultó su relación y tampoco les atraparon con las manos en la masa— **aclara Nessie sonriendo con suficiencia.

—**Y por si lo habías olvidado Jane, recordarte que Diego y Bree tuvieron un pequeño interrogatorio el día que nos la presentó— **puntualiza Lizzie sonriendo a su amigo.

—**Además este interrogatorio era mero formalismo después de lo que vimos— **añade divertida Elena.

—**Cierto, luego de verlos de manera tan calenturienta y melosa, no había duda alguna—**se mofa Jared**—. Y no se preocupen que el resto de las parejitas tendrán su interrogatorio cuándo menos se lo esperen— **se ríe al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa.

—**Me parece bien todos debemos pasar por el mal trago, aunque algunos se salvaron, como vosotros— **declara Alec señalando a Justin y Lizzie.

—**Por favor, todos fuimos testigos de la cara de idiotas de estos dos nada más verse; además, inmediatamente después de iniciar su noviazgo lo hicieron público— **habla Diego defendiendo como siempre a mi hermana y a mi casi cuñado.

—**¿Qué mierda de interrogatorio podíamos hacer?—**cuestiona Jared**—. Este par fue un libro abierto desde el principio; Lizzie andaba por las nubes por su capitán, y él que puedo decir, haría cualquier cosa por su niña. ¿Había algo que preguntar?— **todos gritamos al unísono un **"**_**nooo"**_, lo que provoca las carcajadas no sólo en nuestra mesa, originando que mi brujita esconda su rostro en el pecho de Justin.

—**Bueno como sea—**dice Nessie quitando hierro al asunto**—, lo único que nos queda por decir es que estamos muy contentos por vosotros y que ya se habían tardado, porqué menudas miraditas se daban cuando creían que nadie los veía— **sonríe abrazando a nuestros amigos que fueron pasando por diferentes abrazos recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos.

—**La primera ronda de bebida en Revolver corre por cuenta de la nueva pareja— **añade Elena y todos chillamos un _**"sí"**_ justo cuando suena el timbre dando por finalizado el tiempo de la comida.

Luego de quedar en vernos todos a la salida y despedirme de mi novia con un beso en los labios, me marché junto con Justin, Garret y Elena hacia nuestro edificio; nada más llegar cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases, para mi desgracia tendría que aguantar durante dos horas y media las insinuaciones y miradas lascivas de la nueva, agg que ganas de que acaben las clases.

Resultó que el tiempo se me pasó volando, puesto que la clase estuvo de lo más interesante; recogí mis cosas y salí pitando, no tenía ganas de cruzarme con la chica nueva.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me encontré con Elena y nos pusimos rumbo al estacionamiento donde ya nos esperaban los demás. Una vez nos distribuimos en los coches no tardamos nada en llegar al pub, donde nos sentamos en la terraza para disfrutar de la soleada tarde. Decidimos pedir las bebidas aunque faltaban mi brujita, Justin, Stephan y Jared por llegar.

—**¿Dónde están Lizzie y Justin?—** pregunta curiosa Kim.

—**No deben tardar, seguro que alguien les entretuvo— **responde rápidamente Diego.

—**Ahí vienen— **dice Kate señalando el coche de Justin que se detiene frente a nosotros, del cual sólo se baja mi hermana, que se despide con la mano nada más cruzar la calle antes de que Justin arranque el coche y se marche acompañado por Stephan y Jared.

—**Hola a todos— **nos saluda Lizzie con una sonrisa mientras se deja caer en la silla que esta al lado de Diego.

—**Amore mio ¿Qué quieres beber?— **le pregunta Diego con una sonrisa tomando sus manos.

—**Aprovecha ahora que Justin no está, amigo—** dice divertido Kevin haciéndonos reír.

—**El capitán conmigo no tiene problemas, al igual que Bree no los tiene con mi Amore—**responde Diego pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Lizzie y Bree**—. Soy un hombre de lo más afortunado por estar rodeado de semejantes bellezas—** sonríe satisfecho logrando que estallemos en carcajadas.

**-—Hola princesa, hacía mucho que no te veía—**saluda el camarero a mi hermana, que al verlo chilla de emoción y salta de su silla para darle un abrazo.**—¿Cómo estás guapa?— **le pregunta sonriente el chico luego de separarse.

—**Estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal están Scarlett y la pequeña Sara?—**empieza a interrogar mi brujita al pobre chico, el cual la sonríe cariñosamente.

—**Todos estamos bien, y la pequeña se muere de ganas por veros a todos—**sonríe**—. Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu chico y el resto?— **cuestiona, al parecer se conocen desde hace tiempo.

—**Entrenando, antes de que se me olvide Justin me ha dicho que te ponga sobreaviso, porque el domingo una vez acabe el partido, nos tendrás a todos aquí, así que vete preparando— **declara divertida Lizzie.

—**Me lo imaginaba todos los años hacen lo mismo, aunque está vez la sorpresa se la daremos nosotros, puesto que el domingo estaremos los tres en el estadio animándolos—**sonríe**—. Este año he convencido a Ian y a Nina de que abran ellos ese día el pub—** anuncia.

—**Wow menuda cara se le vas a quedar—**se ríe**—. Ven que te presento a mi hermano y a mis amigos—**dice mi hermana tomando su mano para traerlo donde me encuentro**—. Robert, este es mi hermano Edward, Vampirito este es Robert el dueño del local— **nos presenta.

—**Encantado de conocer por fin al famoso Edward—** me dice estrechando nuestras manos.

—**El placer es todo mió, ya teníamos ganas de venir. Mi brujita no para de alabar este sitio— **digo sonriendo.

Luego de que Lizzie hiciera las correspondientes presentaciones, estuvimos charlando un rato con Robert antes de que se marchara atender al resto de clientes.

—**Es un encanto de chico—**sonríe Marta.**—¿Hace mucho qué os conocéis?—** indaga.

—**Sí, lo conocí nada más comenzar mi noviazgo con Justin, siempre veníamos aquí—**sonríe ante los recuerdos**—. Ponen muy buena música y es un sitio genial para disfrutar viendo los partidos, además, de la gran amistad que tenemos— **nos explica Lizzie.

—**Chicos tenéis que entrar a verlo, es precioso, es todo de madera y decorado con un gusto increíble, tiene mucha personalidad—** alaba Nessie nada más salir del local.

—**Aquí tienes princesa, tu cerveza tostada—**dice Robert poniendo la bebida en la mesa**—. Ten, son de la última barbacoa que hicimos en mi casa, estás son para Justin y para ti, a los demás se las daré el Domingo— **le entrega un sobre y a todos nos pica la curiosidad por saber que contiene.

—**Muchas gracias guapo, veras la ilusión que le hace cuando se las enseñe— **asegura con una sonrisa Lizzie antes de que Robert se marche dentro del local.

—**Peke sabes lo cotilla que soy ¿Qué hay en el sobre?— **inquiere intrigado James.

—**Fotos de una comida que hicimos en su casa—**responde con una sonrisa**—. Te mueres por verlas, ¿verdad chiquitín?—** le guiña el ojo antes de abrir el sobre y sacar las fotos, las cuales nos va pasando; hay varias de los chicos del equipo todos juntos con Robert, otras de Lizzie con las novias de estos, unas de una niña de no más de dos años jugando con ellos en la piscina, otras de todo el grupo juntos, y las demás son de mi hermana con Justin.

—**Por lo que se aprecia os lo pasasteis de maravilla— **menciona mi Bella.

—**Sí, fue un gran día— **afirma mi hermana con una radiante sonrisa mientras guarda las fotos dentro del sobre.

—**Cambiando de tema ¿Quién se va a encargar de grabar la reunión? Estoy deseando ver la reacción de Rosalie y Tanya cuando se enteren de que vosotras sois las líderes de los Zeta— **declara divertido Thomas pasando su brazo por los hombros de Gianna.

—**La reportera será Katherine, está de lo más ilusionada por grabar el video y luego subirlo a Youtube—** nos comunica entre risas Maggie.

—**Sí, lleva varios días haciendo pruebas con su Iphone nuevo para grabarlo con la mejor calidad, dice que nadie debe perderse los rostros de las barbies— **nos cuenta Elena logrando que estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Va a ser una reunión de lo más interesante, una lástima no poder estar presentes— **dice Jane y los demás asienten poniendo un puchero ocasionando que todos volvamos a reír.

—**Tranquilos que luego disfrutareis del show—** expresa Nessie con una sonrisa.

—**Pero no es lo mismo chispita, nos gustaría presenciarlo en directo— **protesta Jake con una graciosa mueca.

—**Pues es lo que hay lobito, así que a joderse y aguantarse— **se burla mi Bella haciendo que todos volvamos a reír, al ver la cara de fastidio de nuestro amigo.

Seguimos charlando durante un tiempo más sobre la reunión, hasta que los chicos decidieron empezar con sus típicos comentarios y bromas hacia Alec y Jane; algunos bastantes subidos de tono, ocasionando que nuestros amigos se murieran de la vergüenza mientras que nosotros no podíamos parar de reír.

Nos calmamos un poco cuando llegaron Stephan y Jared una hora y media más tarde, dando algo de tranquilidad a la pareja mientras nos explicaban la razón por la cual Justin no vino con ellos.

—**Chicos no podemos ir mañana al desayuno, tenemos entrenamiento—** nos comunica Stephan con un puchero haciéndonos reír.

—**Bien, más comida para nosotros— **afirma sonriente Alec chocando las palmas con Emmett y Jake.

—**Ahora entiendo por qué Alec come tanto, hace demasiado ejercicio últimamente—**se ríe Laurent**—. Jane amiga, deberías darle un descanso— **bromea logrando que todos rompamos en carcajadas.

Para desgracia de la pareja, la conversación se enfocó de nuevo en ellos, teniendo que seguir soportando las bromas del grupo durante un largo tiempo.

La atención de todos se desvió una vez que aparecieron Brad y Jhonny preguntando por Justin, los cuales se molestaron al saber que el entrenador todavía lo tenía ocupado; no pararon de acusarlo de negrero, tirano, explotador y no se cuantas cosas más, lo cual culminó con la perfecta imitación de Jhonny del entrenador, provocando un ataque de risa por nuestra parte.

Una vez calmados charlamos un rato sobre trivialidades hasta la hora de irnos para la reunión, despidiéndonos primero de Brad y Jhonny, los cuales estaban hablando de lo más entretenidos con Robert, finalmente nos despedimos de nuestros enfurruñados amigos, los cuales no querían perderse las cara de las barbies en la reunión. Quedando en vernos en una hora en la entrada del edificio principal y así poder disfrutar del video.

—**Te extrañare muñequita— **susurro antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

—**Nos vemos en un rato amor—**musita mi Bella sobre mis labios**—. Estaré fuera esperándote—** sonríe uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

—**Te amo preciosa— **menciono acariciando su mejilla y besando sus labios una vez más.

—**También te amo mi trasero lindo, pero ahora márchate que los chicos te están esperando— **me dice mi muñequita dándome un piquito en los labios antes de irse a sentarse de nuevo, y muy a mi pesar me voy junto con los demás a la dichosa reunión.

—**Ed cambia esa cara, pronto tendrás a tu Bella de nuevo entre tus brazos— **se burla Alec haciendo que todos se rían. Él cabrón se esta vengando.

—**Me pueden dejar en paz y meterse con otro— **me quejo con un puchero, y mi brujita no tarda en abrazarme, me encanta que me mime.

—**Es mucho más divertido meterse contigo— **me dice Nessie sacándome la lengua.

—**Me acabas de demostrar lo poco madura que eres señorita— **pico a Nessie, me encanta hacerla enojar.

—**¡Oh dios ya van a empezar con su discusión de niños!— **exclama Kate con horror sacando las risas de todos.

—**Idiota— **dice Nessie.

—**Chismosa— **respondo.

—**Tarado— **contesta.

—**Gruñona—** replico

—**Baboso— **dice.

—**Enana—** respondo

—**Cabezota—** contesta.

—**Inmadura— **declaro.

—**Parad de una vez, ya no sois unos niños— **expresa divertido Garret interrumpiéndonos.

—**Te quiero Vampirito— **declara Nessie abrazándome.

—**También te quiero pitufa— **respondo besando su cabello.

—**Estáis completamente locos— **apunta Elena negando con la cabeza.

—**Chicas, ¿Preparadas para patear los traseros de las barbies?— **inquiere divertido Emmett frotándose las manos.

—**Sí, siempre dispuestas— **chillan mi hermana y Nessie al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír.

—**Hola chicos preparados para la función— **nos saluda muy animada Katherine con el móvil en la mano.

Luego de saludar a Victoria, Katherine y Damon, nos pusimos charlar sobre los puntos acordados días atrás mientras esperábamos que llegasen las líderes Kappa, las cuales como siempre se retrasaban, nunca aprenderían lo que era la puntualidad. Diez minutos más tarde aparecieron Tanya y mi prima, entrando a la sala sin saludar y con pose altiva provocando que nos riéramos de su actitud. Las chicas entraron juntas y tomadas del brazo primero, nosotros las seguimos, mientras escuchábamos las tonterías que decían Emmett, Alec y Diego, provocando que las chicas no pudieran parar de reír, llamando la atención de mi prima y Tanya, las cuales al percatarse de la presencia de mi brujita y Nessie, se levantaron echas unas furias caminando hacia nosotros.

—**¡Vosotras no tenéis nada que hacer aquí, largo!— **exclama como loca Tanya señalando con el dedo a Lizzie y Nessie.

—**Si no tuviéramos nada que hacer no estaríamos aquí. Nosotras si entendemos cuando nos dicen no— **responde mi hermana tranquilamente sonriéndolas de forma angelical.

—**Por si no lo saben, está es una reunión de los lideres de las fraternidades y vosotras sólo sois las mascotas de estos—-** escupe mi prima apuntándonos al resto con el dedo.

—**Me parece que no os leéis nunca las notificaciones que os mandan— **declara con una sonrisa Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

—**Mira niñata, será mejor que te calles y que te marches junto con tu siamesa antes de que pierda la paciencia, si no quieres que pase algo peor— **amenaza Tanya acercándose más a las chicas.

—**Me doy cuenta de que no estáis enteradas de las últimas noticias, ante vosotras tenéis a las nuevas lideres de la fraternidad Zeta, Elizabeth Masen y Vanessa Hawkings—**anuncia con voz dura y seria mi hermana**—. Ahora si nos disculpáis, la reunión creo que está por empezar—** las sonríe dulcemente antes de girarse hacia nosotros dejándolas con la boca abierta. Tomad esa barbies.

—**Es imposible, estas mintiendo—** grita airada Tanya pateando el suelo como si fuera un niño al que le han quitado un caramelo.

—**Si no os lo creéis leer la notificación que se os mandaron—** dice Nessie mirándolas sonriente.

—**Esto no se va a quedar así— **advierte Tanya tirando de Rosalie para llevarla a la mesa donde esta el rector con el resto de directivos.

—**Claro que no se va a quedar así, nos vamos a sentar para estar más cómodas— **contesta entusiasta Nessie logrando dos cosas, una que la barbies se enfurezcan más, y la otra que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Habéis estado fantásticas—** las elogia Alec abrazándolas fuertemente.

—**¡Mis chicas son las mejores!— **exclamo con orgullo besándolas en la mejilla.

—**Ha estado sensacional, creí que a Tanya le iba a dar un paro cardíaco— **declara Victoria muerta de la risa.

—**Amore mio eres increíble no tengo palabras—**expresa Diego abrazando a mi hermana**—. Y tú pequeña has estado magnifica— **dice sonriendo a Nessie.

—**Katherine, dime que lo has grabado porque estoy deseando verlo de nuevo—** hablaEmmett muerto de risa.

—**Tranquilos que todo está aquí, hasta el más mínimo detalle—** nos dice sonriente Katherine mostrándonos su móvil.

—**¡Chicos, vamos a poner a las Kappa en su sitio!— **exclama Garret mientras estira su brazo con la mano alzada, los demás imitamos inmediatamente su gesto, para gritar de manera conjunta _**"¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES!"**_levantando nuestras manos juntos, si muy infantil pero nos encanta.

—**Jóvenes tomen asiento por favor—**indica el rector y todos nos sentamos prestando atención**—, antes que nada darles la bienvenida a está reunión, en especial a la nueva presidenta y vicepresidenta de la fraternidad Zeta. Elizabeth Tiffany Masen y Vanessa Anne Hawkings—**todos aplaudimos con una sonrisa menos Rosalie y Tanya, que echan humo por las orejas**—. Ahora cedo el micrófono al Señor Secretario para que anuncie los puntos a tratar— **finaliza su discurso, al parecer la cosa iba a ser rápida.

—**Buenas tardes a todos, comenzaremos por poner fecha a la semana "Rush Week" y por saber cuantas pruebas de acceso harán individuales, y si habrá alguna conjunta entre fraternidades— **anuncia el secretario.

—**Fraternidad Omega, representantes Alec Vulturi y Diego Carter— **llama el vocal.

—**Comienzo "Rush Week", el martes que viene, pruebas individuales 2 y pruebas colectivas con las fraternidades Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta y Alpha— **comunica Alec.

—**Fraternidad Beta, representantes Victoria Lefevre y Kate Hale—** pronuncia el vocal.

—**Comienzo "Rush Week", el martes que viene, pruebas individuales 2 y pruebas colectivas con las fraternidades Omega, Gamma, Delta, Zeta y Alpha—** informa Victoria.

—**Fraternidad Gamma, representantes Katherine y Elena Gilmore—** menciona el vocal.

—**Comienzo "Rush Week", el martes que viene, pruebas individuales 2 y pruebas colectivas con las fraternidades Beta, Omega, Delta, Zeta y Alpha—** dice Katherine.

—**Fraternidad Delta, representantes Garret Smith y Damon Salvatore—** pronuncia el vocal.

—**Comienzo "Rush Week", el martes que viene, pruebas individuales 2 y pruebas colectivas con las fraternidades Beta, Gamma, Omega, Zeta y Alpha—** declara Garret.

—**Fraternidad Alpha, representantes Edward Anthony Masen y Emmett Swan— **nombra el vocal.

—**Comienzo "Rush Week", el martes que viene, pruebas individuales 2 y pruebas colectivas con las fraternidades Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta y Omega—** comunico fijando mi vista en mi prima y Tanya, que están enfurecidas al percatarse que todos estamos de acuerdo.

—**Fraternidad Zeta, representantes Elizabeth Tiffany Masen y Vanessa Anne Hawkings—** pronuncia el vocal.

—**Comienzo "Rush Week", el martes que viene, pruebas individuales 2 y pruebas colectivas con las fraternidades Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega y Alpha—** informa Lizzie sonriendo a las barbies, que la miran con odio.

—**Fraternidad Kappa, representantes Tanya Denali y Rosalie Liliam Cullen—** nombra el vocal.

—**Inicio de la "Rush Week", dentro de una semana, pruebas individuales 3 y pruebas colectivas ninguna, dado que el resto de las fraternidades no han contado con nosotras—** manifiesta enojada Tanya poniendo cara de pena a los directivos.

—**Una vez escuchados a todos los representantes, con respecto a la "Rush Week" se dará inicio el martes de la semana entrante, y la siguiente semana se realizaran las pruebas de acceso**, **por favor comunicarnos unos días antes si alguna de las pruebas colectivas se realizará en algún aula— **da por resuelto ese punto el secretario.

Seguimos con el resto de temas, algunos de ellos crearon controversia, como el referido a la ayuda humanitaria, en el cual como era de esperar, las Kappa mostraron su ignorancia provocando que el rector las obligara a acudir a los comedores municipales y por mucho que protestaron no consiguieron nada.

El problema vino cuando se sacó el tema del precio que los nuevos miembros debían abonar anualmente a la fraternidad, todos estábamos de acuerdo, a excepción de las Kappa, que propusieron que el precio fuera el mismo para los que vivieran en la casa y los que no, después de discutir durante un buen rato al final se hizo por votación, la cual ganamos seis votos a favor por uno en contra.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en participar en las actividades benéficas para mejorar la vida estudiantil, además, de ayudar al comité de eventos con el voluntariado en actividades y festejos universitarios. Terminamos cerrando los puntos de la reunión cuando cada fraternidad dio los nombres de las empresas que nos patrocinarían.

—**Sólo falta tratar la petición de la fraternidad Kappa, damos la palabra a su presidenta, la señorita Tanya Denali para que exponga su propuesta— **anuncia el rector.

—**Creo que sería bueno que el presupuesto que se da para las fraternidades no se dividiera en partes igualitarias, sino que a las hermandades con más integrantes se les aumentara el salario reduciéndolo de las fraternidades con menos miembros— **explica Tanya. Menuda perra, eso es caer muy bajo.

—**Eres de lo peor Tanya, con la parte que nos corresponde más las cuotas de los miembros es más que suficiente, no es necesario quitar el dinero a otra fraternidad— **sentencia cabreado Damon.

—**¿Cómo puedes proponer una cosa así?—**inquiere molesta Elena**—. Si antes creía que eras una perra, con esto no me queda la menor duda— **añade fulminándola con la mirada.

—**Lo que pasa, es que tenéis envidia de que nuestra fraternidad sea una de las más solicitadas— **habla con arrogancia Tanya.

**-—Lo que tu digas bonita, pero todos sabemos que tu fraternidad fue la que menos visitas recibió en la fiesta de las Invitaciones— **asevera con una cínica sonrisa Victoria.

—**Eso es mentira, menuda resentida eres— **dice mi prima saliendo en defensa de Tanya.

—**Venga ya Rosalie, lo que ha dicho Victoria es verdad. Además, no estamos de acuerdo ni apoyaremos vuestra proposición— **declara Emmett dejando en claro nuestra posición.

—**Lo único que les interesa es joder a los demás para su propio beneficio— **asegura Diego mirándolas con desprecio.

—**Jóvenes por favor, compórtense y hablen con respeto—**nos reprende el rector**—señorita Denali sería tan amable de decirnos cual fraternidad considera que tiene menos miembros, y por ende reducirle la mitad de su presupuesto— **inquiere dándole la palabra.

—**Con mucho gusto Señor Rector—**dice Tanya con voz inocente**—. La que aparece con menos miembros en la lista es la fraternidad Zeta— **sonríe triunfal la víbora.

—**Disculpe la interrupción Señor Rector—**dice mi hermana tomando la palabra**—, eso era antes de que nosotras tomáramos las riendas, ahora la cantidad de miembros aumentado el doble sin contar la multitud de solicitudes que hay, le garantizo que después de la Rush Week podríamos hasta triplicar o cuadriplicar el número de integrantes.—** Añade con una sonrisa entregándole una carpeta con varios papeles, que el rector revisa de inmediato con el secretario asintiendo conformes.

—**Las felicito señoritas Masen y Hawkings, han hecho un gran trabajo— **alaba con una sonrisa el rector.

—**Muchas gracias, sólo hacemos nuestro cometido— **agradece con voz dulce mi brujita sentándose de nuevo.

—**Wow pretendías jodernos bien pero te estrellaste contra un muro. Nosotras siempre vamos un paso por delante, corazón— **expresa con una gran sonrisa Nessie chocando las palmas con mi hermana, mientras que Tanya y Rosalie están muertas de coraje por no alcanzar su objetivo.

—**Creo que algunos líderes tendrán que esforzarse mucho para mantener y aumentar la plantilla porque vosotras venís pisando fuerte, felicidades chicas, los Zeta tienen suerte de teneros— **declaro guiñándoles el ojo y el resto de los chicos aplauden a excepción de las arpías.

—**Creo que no sería mala idea evaluar de nuevo las fraternidades antes de tener en cuenta su proposición señorita Denali—**el rector levanto su mano deteniéndola antes de que replicara**—. No estamos rechazando la petición, sólo queremos tener los nuevos datos antes de tomar una decisión—**explica el rector haciendo que la rabia de Tanya aumente**—. Antes de dar por finalizada la reunión recordarles que mañana tanto los lideres de las fraternidades como sus compañeros deben asistir a las presentaciones de los equipos deportivos y al desfile, es nuestro compromiso apoyar y animar a nuestros atletas—**todos silbamos y aplaudimos**—. Me gusta verles tan entusiasmados, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas a la misma hora, pueden retirarse—** finaliza de hablar y todos nos levantamos para salir de la sala.

—**¿A qué estamos esperando?—** pregunto al ver que ninguno se mueve.

—**Espera no seas impaciente que ahora viene lo bueno—**me dice Katherine**—, cúbranme—** nos sonríe antes de acercarse sigilosamente con su móvil donde están Tanya y mi prima hablando. Está chica se ha tomado muy enserio su papel de reportera.

—**¡Maldita sea Rosalie, el plan se nos fue a la mierda!—**exclama colérica Tanya**—. Quiero que salgáis todas a reclutar a cualquier chica, me da igual que sean tontas, lo importante es que seamos las que más incorporaciones tengamos. Ese dinero debe ser para nosotras no podemos perderlo—** gruñe haciendo más señas que una azafata.

—**Cálmate Tanya, las pondré a ello en cuanto lleguemos. Ese dinero será nuestro— **asegura Rosalie, que aunque se la nota molesta nunca desobedecería una orden de Tanya.

—**Marchémonos que tanto estrés me va a provocar arrugas—** dice Tanya casi logrando que todos nos cayésemos al suelo de la risa. ¡Qué mujer más superficial!

—**Hola mi niña— **sí, ese que habla es Justin, no sé cuándo ha aparecido. Mi brujita nada más oírlo corre a sus brazos con una sonrisa; en cuanto esta cerca de él salta enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas mientras que mi amigo la atrapa de la cintura.

—**Hey, esas cosas se hacen privado— **se burla Diego haciendo que todos rompamos en risas, las cuales aumentan al ver como la parejita le saca la lengua.

—**Lamento llegar tarde, el entrenador me retuvo más tiempo de lo esperado—** menciona besando la frente de Lizzie.

—**Lo importante es que ya estás aquí—** habla con voz dulce mi hermana recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

Un fuerte estruendo nos hizo girarnos, encontrándonos a unos chicos levantando a Rosalie de entre los asientos.

—**No se preocupen tengo la caída grabada— **ratifica Katherine con un guiño.

—**¡Esa es mi chica, nunca se la escapa nada!—** exclama orgulloso Damon ganándose un beso de su novia.

—**¿Dónde vamos a ver el video?— **pregunta emocionado Alec.

—**Podemos verlo en nuestra fraternidad, además los chicos seguro que nos están esperando afuera— **sugiere Emmett, que está ansioso por ver la grabación.

—**Buen plan, me apunto— **dice Garret abrazando a Kate.

—**Decidido, todos a la fraternidad Alpha— **grita entusiasta Nessie saltando con Elena.

—**Conmigo no contéis, el entrenador me mandó visionar los videos de los partidos de los Cardinals de Standford, para controlar bien sus jugadas y que nada se me escape— **nos explica Justin, y noto como a mi hermana le brillan los ojos, le encanta ver jugadas de fútbol americano.

—**Te compadezco, menudo aburrimiento— **dice Diego palmeando la espalda de Justin.

—**Pues a mí me encanta—**afirma Lizzie.**—¿Puedo ir contigo?—** sonríe.

—**Claro que sí—**sonríe Justin acariciando su cabello**—. Estaremos en el apartamento así no os molestare, ya que me suelo tirar hasta las tantas- **comenta poniendo una graciosa mueca.

—**Es lo que tiene ser el capitán del equipo, te toca pringar— **se cachondea Kate.

—**No desanimes al capitán que el domingo tenemos que ganar— **le recrimina Victoria ocasionando que todos nos riéramos.

—**Es un placer vuestra compañía pero debemos irnos— **expresa Justin bajando a Lizzie, sólo para que está trepe a su espalda.

—**¡Qué os vaya bien capitán y monito!—** exclama entre risas Elena.

—**Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno—**se despide de todos moviendo la mano**—. Nessie tienes tapones para los oídos en mi mesilla, así podrás dormir bien sin que te molesten los ronquidos de Jacob, lo hago por tu bien, sabes lo mucho que te quiero— **la guiña el ojo antes de lanzarla un beso.

—**Eres la mejor, también te quiero mucho, no sé que sería de mí sin ti— **grita para luego tirarla un par de besos volados antes de que desaparezcan por la puerta.

—**Me apuesto lo que queráis a que este par no ve los videos— **asevera gracioso Emmett.

—**Todos nos imaginamos lo que acabará sucediendo— **dice Alec moviendo las cejas sugestivamente mientras nos encaminamos a la salida.

—**No tiene que importarles lo que hagan son adultos con necesidades— **alega Katherine callándoles la boca.

—**Por favor dejar de hablar de ese tema que no me interesa en absoluto—**declaro**—. Y como estoy muy seguro de que verán los videos, acepto tu apuesta oso ¿Qué te parecen 100$?— **sonrío estirando mi mano que rápidamente acepta mi amigo. Esto va a ser demasiado fácil.

—**Gracias por regalarme dinero—** se burla Emmett.

—**Has hecho mal en apostar oso, te garantizo que Justin verá los videos no tiene intención de perder ningún partido— **comenta sonriendo Diego mientras palmea su hombro, haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas menos el aludido, que tiene cara de pocos amigos.

Al levantar la mirada vi como mi Bella venia hacia nosotros, salí corriendo a su encuentro y rápidamente saltó a mis brazos fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso que me hizo olvidar dónde y con quiénes estábamos.

—**Suéltala ya idiota— **gruñe Emmett en plan hermano celoso.

—**Te han dicho que la sueltes tarado— **insiste Jake, pero lo ignoro totalmente prefiero seguir disfrutando de los besos de mi muñequita hasta que el estúpido de Emmett la arranca de mis brazos.

—**Paren de una vez, menudo espectáculo están dando—** nos regaña Thomas.

—**Envidioso, si tuvieras a Gianna a tu lado estarías haciendo lo mismo—** se mofa Nessie provocando que su hermano salga tras ella para hacerle cosquillas, lo cual sucede en cuanto la atrapa.

—**Muy mal lobito, no me defendiste—**le reclama aparentando enojo Nessie una vez regresan**—. Cuándo tengas ganas de lo que tú sabes, no vas a conseguir nada—** el pobre Jake pierde el color abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua logrando que todos nos riamos de él.

—**¡Basta de reíros de nosotros!—**se cruza de brazos simulando estar molesto**—. Mejor cuenten cómo fue la reunión— **dice Jacob tratando de zanjar el asunto.

—**¡No digáis nada, mejor qué vean el video!— **exclama rápidamente Katherine moviendo su móvil frente a todos.

—**Casa Alpha prepárate que allá vamos— **grita Emmett saltando y todos rompemos en carcajadas ante su ataque infantil.

—**Primero pasemos por la tienda a comprar algo de comer y unas cervezas— **propone Kevin tomando a Maggie de la mano, todos asentimos de acuerdo poniendo rumbo a la tienda.

Una vez compramos todo nos marchamos a la fraternidad dispuestos a pasar un buen rato viendo el video.

_**Thomas Pov:**_

Luego de ver por segunda vez el video de la reunión, con el cual nos reímos bastante, aproveché el momento en el que todos estaban distraídos por alguna estupidez de Emmett para escabullirme silenciosamente a mi cuarto, necesitaba aclarar mi mente. El ver marchar a Lizzie y Justin juntos me removía muchas cosas que la verdad no me había puesto a pensar.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación me dejé caer de golpe en la cama, cayéndose la foto de Gianna que tenía en la mesa de noche; rápidamente me levanté a recogerla, al tomar la fotografía me quedé como tonto observándola, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa era tan sincera.

—**Qué me has hecho, no puedo ni quiero sacarte de mi mente—** susurro con una boba sonrisa en mis labios acariciando la imagen.

Gianna me estaba haciendo sentir cosas dentro de mí, que jamás había experimentado, ni si quiera con Lizzie. ¿Qué mierdas me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento perdido cuando Gianna no está a mi lado? Miles de preguntas paseaban por mi cabeza sin hallar respuestas.

Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, después de colocar la foto en su lugar, cerré los ojos y dejé vagar mi mente un año atrás, exactamente el día en el que Lizzie y Justin se conocieron.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el momento que sus miradas se conectaron, todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia, ese era su momento y los demás salíamos sobrando; fue algo mágico que hizo que la envidia recorriera mi cuerpo, anhelaba y codiciaba eso para mí, desde ese instante odié a Justin; apenas pasaron unos días cuando me enteré de su noviazgo, presenciar como Lizzie le sonreía y como sus ojos brillaban al verle me molestaba, era mi pequeña.

Desde el momento que la conocí, un sentimiento de protección nació en mí, necesitaba tenerla cerca para saber que era feliz y asegurarme de que no le hicieran daño, pero ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba otro.

Según fueron pasando los días, el mundo de Lizzie comenzó a girar entorno a Justin, nuestras largas charlas y bromas disminuyeron; sin embargo lo que más me dolió, fue que la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con él logrando que me pusiera celoso e iniciara una relación con Irina, sólo para que se sintiera mal. Menudo idiota fui, por culpa de mi estúpido error no solo sufrí yo, sino que también dañe a Irina y a Laurent que no se lo merecían.

Abrí mis ojos, en el instante que gire mi cuerpo en la cama me encontré de frente con la foto de mi Gianna, la cual me transmitía la paz que necesitaba en este momento.

Me puse a pensar en las conversaciones que mantuvimos antes de tomar la decisión de comenzar nuestra relación, al acordarme de todas las guarradas que el impresentable de Félix le hizo, provocó una inmensa ira en mi cuerpo, suscitando que me dieran ganas de ir a darle una buena paliza, alguien tan bueno como ella no se merecía todo ese dolor.

Estiré mi brazo para coger la foto e instintivamente empecé acariciar su rostro en la imagen, una pequeña gota de agua se derramó sobre ella ¿Cuándo comencé a llorar?

Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche para sacar unos pañuelos y ahí estaba la foto de Lizzie, la cual tome entre mis manos, siempre tan hermosa, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el brillo que poseían sus ojos, el cual desapareció en el momento que terminó su noviazgo con Justin. Menudo imbécil fui al intentar aprovechar la ocasión para conquistarla, me sentía tan feliz de poder tenerla de nuevo, pasando mucho tiempo juntos, volviendo a tener nuestras conversaciones, paseos y bromas, que no quise percatarme de que no era feliz; por mucho que sonreía al estar a nuestro lado no era lo mismo, las sonrisas que tenía al estar con Justin eran sinceras al igual que el brillo en sus ojos, el cual estando conmigo jamás apareció. Me sentí derrotado, no sé si se debió a que la amo o eso creía, o acusa de mi ego de hombre que se sintió herido por no conseguir enamorarla. Agg siento que mi cabeza va acabar explotando en cualquier momento.

Me acurrucó boca abajo en la cama observando ambas fotos, la de Gianna con esa mirada que tengo tatuada en mi mente y esa preciosa sonrisa que cada vez que la veo me hace sonreír como tonto; desvíe mi vista hacia la de Lizzie que me transmitía mucha ternura al igual que...¡No puede ser! Ese breve fogonazo en mi cabeza hizo que recordara el día que tuve la charla con Justin; iba decidido a dejarle en claro que estaba dispuesto a todo por Lizzie, vamos que no se lo pondría fácil, sin embargo fue al revés, el escuchar con que coraje defendía sus sentimientos y el amor que había entre ellos, hizo que me diera cuenta que no había nada por lo que luchar y aceptar mi derrota, aun así decidí hablar con Lizzie y expresarle mis sentimientos; cuando le dije que la amaba, me miró con una triste sonrisa antes de responderme que también me amaba pero como a un hermano, su corazón tenía dueño y era Justin, no había lugar para nadie más, y eso me lo confirmaron mis ojos en el instante que Justin apareció con Edward; Lizzie corrió con una enorme sonrisa a sus brazos, ambos se miraban felices, que iluso fui; todavía recuerdo cuando escuché de sus propias bocas que nunca dejaron de amarse. Ese día resultó doloroso pero también esclarecedor, Lizzie y Justin solo podrían ser felices si estaban juntos, eran almas gemelas, y nada ni nadie podría romper ese amor; entonces comprendí que había tomada la decisión correcta, merecía ser feliz y nadie mejor que Gianna, es dulce, noble, simpática, inteligente, hermosa y con un gran corazón, pero lo más importante entendía mi sufrimiento porque también lo vivía.

Mi vista viajó de nuevo al retrato de mi novia provocando que miles de sentimientos se agolparan en mi mente, eran los mismos que Justin siente por Lizzie, me los describió a la perfección en nuestra conversación ¡No lo puedo creer! Es demasiado, mi mente y mi pecho parece que van a estallar en cualquier momento. Cierro los ojos y froto mi sien, me pongo hacer una lista mental de todo lo que me hacen sentir ambas y para nada coincide, las dos están en mi corazón de eso no tengo duda, sin embargo el sentimiento es distinto ¿A quién amo realmente?

Decidí aclarar mi cabeza, analizando al detalle mis sentimientos por ambas, con respecto a Lizzie nunca noté esas mariposas en el estomago, tampoco esa corriente eléctrica de la que hablan todos los enamorados, menos aún me sentí insuficiente para ella, lógicamente pensar en perderla me duele, lo mismo me pasaría con mi hermanita Nessie ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡No puede ser posible! ¿O si? ¡Maldita sea, soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude confundirme tanto? Claro que amo a Lizzie pero no como mujer sino como a una hermana, mis sentimientos por ella son los mismos que tengo hacia mi pitufa, malinterpreté todo, me obcequé en creerme enamorado cuando no era así.

Rápidamente enfoqué mi mirada en la fotografía de Gianna, la cual provocaba una revolución en mi estomago, con ella si hay mariposas, cada vez que nos acariciamos mi piel se erizaba ante su tacto lo que me encanta ¿Será esa la famosa corriente eléctrica? Dejé eso al margen y volví a mi análisis, me sentía suficiente para ella, la verdad no, sólo pensar por un segundo en perderla hizo que mi pecho se estrujara de dolor porqué la necesito a mi lado, la quiero como mi mujer con la que deseo planear un futuro; mi corazón late frenéticamente al darme cuenta de que amo a Gianna, la amo, por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que era estar enamorado.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación parecía un león enjaulado ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si...? Miles de dudas aparecieron en mi mente, estaba aterrorizado, entonces me acordé de la charla que mantuve con Justin donde me confesó que tenía miedo a ser rechazado, no obstante eso no le haría darse por vencido sino todo lo contrario, le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando por el amor de Lizzie.

No vacilé dos veces tomé el móvil busqué su número en la agenda y llamé, sólo él sería capaz de comprenderme y ayudarme en este momento.

—**¡Mierda, no contesta al teléfono!— **exclamo en voz alta andando como loco por la habitación mientras marco por segunda vez, esta dando el sexto tono justo antes de saltar el buzón cuando descuelga.

—**Hola Thomas ¿Pasa algo?—** pregunta extrañado y con voz agitada.

—**Yo...yo...espero no interrumpir pero...— **me disculpo como puedo, ya que las palabras se me traban.

—**Nada tranquilo, sólo que me pillaste en la ducha y vine corriendo a por el móvil que lo dejé en el salón—** aclara con la voz ya más calmada.

—**Oh, si estás ocupado mejor te llamo más tarde— **digo nervioso, por Dios parecía un adolescente enamorado por primera vez y es verdad, no por lo primero sino por lo segundo.

—**Dime que te preocupa Thomas—** me dice infundiéndome confianza.

—**¡La amo!— **suelto sin pensar.

—**Ya me lo habías dicho y te dije que lucharía por ella— **contesta con voz seria.

—**No me refiero a Lizzie. Hablo de Gianna—**suspiro**—, no sé cómo ni cuándo pasó— **explico exaltado.

—**¿En serio?— **pregunta asombrado.

—**Sí, estoy muerto de miedo, me da pánico confesar que la amo ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?— **respondo angustiado.

—**¿Estás seguro? Mira que hace poco amabas a Lizzie— **sondea confundido.

—**Claro que amo a Lizzie pero no de la forma que crees, descubrí que mis sentimientos por ella son los mismos que por Nessie, una hermanita a la que tengo que proteger. Estaba errado y por obstinado y estúpido no quise verlo, pero entiéndeme, no sabía lo que era estar enamorado— **aseguro con total convencimiento.

—**¿Es diferente con Gianna?— **indaga serio.

—**Completamente, ella...ella me hace sentir cosas que jamás experimenté, no paro de pensar en ella, quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo aunque sea sólo para notar su presencia, de sólo imaginarla una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro— **explico con una boba sonrisa, menos mal que no puede verme la cara de idiota que tengo.

—**Definitivamente estás enamorado—**siento la alegría en su voz.**—¿Ya se lo dijiste?— **pregunta intrigado.

—**¡No!...Recién lo descubrí, eres la primera persona que lo sabe. Estoy aterrado— **aseguro.

—**Gracias por la confianza pero creo que debes decírselo a ella— **apunta jovial.

—**Lo sé, pero estoy muerto de miedo— **expreso nervioso.

—**Más te vale dejar los miedos aun lado, espera un momento—**escucho como habla con Lizzie, algo debe haberle preguntado**—. Ya estoy contigo de nuevo, volviendo al asunto, lo peor que podría pasar es que te diga que no te ama, no obstante si luchas estoy seguro que lograrás conquistarla—**aconseja**—. C****réeme, no le eres indiferente— **sonrío por sus últimas palabras.

—**¿Crees qué siente algo por mí?— **pregunto con interés.

—**Por lo que yo he observado y desde mi punto de vista, te garantizo que te quiere sólo hay que fijarse en como te mira, otra cosa es lo que Gianna sienta, sin embargo la mejor manera de averiguarlo es declarándole tus sentimientos— **comenta con seguridad.

—**Puedes guardarme el secreto...tengo pensar y...— **suspiro dejando la frase en el aire.

—**Ni se te ocurra Thomas, los sentimientos no se piensan se viven. Ve a buscar a tu chica ahora mismo y díselo— **me recomienda.

—**Pero y si...—** no puedo seguir hablando pues me interrumpe.

—**No hay "y si", hazlo, mereces ser feliz con la persona que ames y que te ame— **declara.

—**Gracias Justin, eres una gran persona, lamento todo el tiempo que perdimos por mi terquedad— **hablo con franqueza.

—**Olvídate ya de eso, ahora somos amigos ¿no?—**ríe**—. Ve por Gianna campeón y cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo— **afirma.

—**Gracias amigo— **me despido colgando la llamada.

Cómo pude ser tan idiota, merecía un buen golpe por haber perdido tanto tiempo con mis estupideces; Justin es un gran chico y ahora me arrepiento de no haber estrechado una buena amistad con él antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Mi mirada se alternaba entre el teléfono y la foto de Gianna esperando que algo pasara, aunque no sabía el que, a mi mente llegaron unas palabras que Justin me dijo cuando mantuvimos nuestra famosa conversación, y diablos que tenía razón:

"_**Es muy fácil juzgar desde el exterior, porque no se saben las razones por las cuales suceden las cosas, es realmente sencillo decir, se pudo hacer esto o aquello, cuando no se conoce el trasfondo de la situación"**_

Cómo se notaba que no me había enamorado nunca, no pude evitar reírme ante la situación, puesto que fácilmente podría autojuzgarme como un cobarde porque me aterroriza pensar en que me rechace; aunque por otro lado mi corazón salta emocionado al pensar en decírselo. Menudo caos mental tengo, respiro varias tratando de calmar mi ritmo cardíaco y de paso oxigenar mi cerebro, el cual está apunto de estallar.

De nuevo recordé otras palabras que Justin menciono, al parecer se estaba volviendo la voz de mi conciencia:

"_**Sólo iré tan lejos como ella me lo permita, ni más ni menos". **_

¿Qué tan lejos me dejara ir mi Gianna? Me gustaría poder soñar con que me permitiera conquistarla, no sólo como su tabla de salvación tras una dolora relación, sino como el hombre que la ama y desea un pedazo de su corazón.

—**Hay Gianna amor ¡Qué hago!— **susurro mientras sonrío como un idiota al sentir tan natural llamarla amor y deseo poder nombrarla de esa forma siempre, pero frente a ella, contemplando su hermoso rostro para saber lo que piensa y siente al respecto.

Entonces decidí ir a por el todo y tomar lo que me quiera ofrecer pero siempre luchando por conseguir más. Rápidamente cogí mi chaqueta, las llaves y el móvil, besé la foto de Gianna para luego guardar la de Lizzie con una sonrisa, ya que al fin me di cuenta de que la amo como una hermana; salí de mi cuarto bajando las escaleras como un rayo deseaba estar a su lado cuanto antes.

—**Hey Thomas— **saluda uno de los chicos.

—**¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?— **pregunta otro.

Les ignoré, si me paraba a dar explicaciones me retrasarían y no tenía tiempo que perder. El trayecto de mi fraternidad a la suya se me hizo eterno y eso que estaban bastante cerca.

Llamé al timbre de la puerta de la casa Kappa desesperado y unos segundos después me abrió Alice, la cual al verme me sonrió coqueta, pestañeando como si quisiera abanicarse la cara, se miraba ridícula.

—**Hola ¿Se encuentra Gianna?—** pregunto y noto como se forma una mueca en su cara.

—**Está en su cuarto, tal vez ya este dormida— **responde flirteando conmigo.

—**Por favor puedes llamarla, me urge hablar con ella—** digo serio y molesto por su coquetería.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo que Alice desparece escaleras arriba en busca de mi amada. Segundos más tarde observo como la duende baja seguida por Gianna, que al verme sonríe de esa manera que me acelera el pulso y pone de fiesta a las mariposas que anidan en mí estomago. Bajaba demasiado lento para mi gusto así que sin permiso alguno me adentro en la casa para acudir a su encuentro.

Una vez nos juntamos la abracé fuertemente escondiendo mi cara en su cuello disfrutando de su cercanía, ella río ante mi actitud correspondiendo a mi abrazo, tomé con delicadeza su rostro entre mis manos acercando mis labios a los suyos, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para poder disfrutar de un beso suyo, el cual sería diferente porque lo haría consciente de que la amo; mi chica acortó la distancia uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, nuestras bocas se movían en una maravillosa danza, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y degustaban de una manera que jamás había sentido; unos carraspeos hicieron que nos separáramos, pero lo hice lentamente depositando pequeños besos en sus deliciosos labios hasta unir nuestras frentes, Gianna me miró con una preciosa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, el cual iluminaba mis días.

Nuevamente escuchamos los molestos carraspeos y observamos a Tanya, Rosalie y Alice mirándonos con odio, en especial Alice que parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos; Rosalie y Tanya la tenían cogida de las manos, una a cada lado, parecía como si la estuvieran deteniendo, las ignoré y centré mi atención en la única mujer que valía la pena, mi Gianna.

—**¿Puedes venir conmigo por favor?— **le pido rogando que acepte.

—**Claro, sólo dame un minuto para ir a por mi chaqueta— **afirma, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a separarme de ella, me quito mi chaqueta rápidamente y se la coloco.

—**Pero y tú…— **comienza a protestar pero la corto.

—**Yo estoy bien—**sonrío antes de besar sus labios. Cielos podría pasar toda la vida saboreándolos y nunca tendría suficiente.**—¿Nos vamos?—** pregunto.

—**Vamos— **dice con una hermosa sonrisa para luego besar castamente mis labios; sonrío como tonto pasando mi brazo por sus hombros mientras ella pasa el suyo por mi cintura.

—**Gianna, las puertas de la casa se cierran en media hora, quién no se encuentre dentro tendrá que ver donde pasa la noche— **anuncia Tanya haciéndonos girar.

—**No tienes de que preocuparte Tanya, mi novia tiene donde quedarse a dormir está y todas las noches que ella desee— **garantizo haciendo que Gianna se aferre a mí, y que el rostro de Alice pase por distintas tonalidades antes de girarnos y salir de la casa dejando al trío de arpías atrás.

El camino hasta mi fraternidad lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio, nada más entrar en la casa la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado porque los chicos no estaban a la vista, debían haberse marchado a sus habitaciones, así que tranquilamente y sin espías de por medio subimos a mi habitación.

Nada más entrar Gianna se sentó en la cama divisando todo a su alrededor, una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver su foto en mi mesa de noche, menos mal que guardé la de Lizzie no quería que malinterpretara las cosas antes de que habláramos, bueno mejor dicho me declarara.

—**¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?— **pregunta tras unos minutos en silencio que me quedo como tonto contemplándola.

—**No sé como explicarlo—**susurro mirando sus hermosos ojos que brillan con una luz especial que ahora mismo se esta nublando, velozmente me acerco a su lado acuclillándome frente a ella.**—Gianna no...no sé como pasó, jamás me había sucedido...tú...yo...—** tartamudeo, Dios que difícil es esto.

—**Tranquilo Thomas, lo que sea que te preocupa, sólo dilo—** me ánima hablar aunque noto tristeza en su voz. Al momento me regaño mentalmente por hacerla sentir mal.

—**Por favor Gin, déjame explicarte todo desde el principio ¿si?—**imploro, a lo que asiente con una sonrisa que me da la fuerza para continuar**—. Está tarde después de que te fueras no paré de extrañarte, deseé que estuvieras a mi lado, ni la bromas de los chicos ni las locuras de las chicas me hacían feliz porqué me faltabas tú, como si la mitad de mi ser estuviera ausente y eso me causo mucho miedo porque nunca lo había sentido—**me mira fijamente analizando mis palabras**—. Pensé en todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, cada momento compartido, en tu sonrisa que es mi alegría y en el brillo de tus ojos que ilumina todos los días de mi vida entera, y me atemoricé porqué jamás había experimentado eso por nadie...— **suspiro para seguir hablando cuando...

—**¿ Y con Lizzie?—** cuestiona con voz temblorosa.

—**Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la amo—**asiente**—siempre lo hecho y siempre lo haré, ella es parte de mí al igual que Nessie; Gianna, yo amo a Lizzie como a una hermana, deseo protegerla exactamente del mismo modo que a Nessie; son los mismos sentimientos pero los malinterprete por estúpido. En cambio tú, me provocas cosas nuevas y diferentes, cuándo no estoy contigo te extraño de solo pensar en ti sonrío, cuento las horas para volver a tenerte a mi lado y el tiempo que pasamos juntos nunca me es suficiente—**acaricio su mejilla**—sueño con tus ojos, con tu boca, con despertar abrazado a ti y no precisamente por haber hecho el amor, sino por tenerte a mi lado; cada vez que te toco mi piel se eriza como si la electricidad entre nosotros se hiciera presente, y no hablemos de las mariposas que han hecho de mi estomago su hogar y se ponen a revolotear cada vez que te pienso, y con más fuerza en el instante que te veo—**tomo su rostro con delicadeza entre mis manos**—. Gianna te amo, no sé si suene una locura para ti pero es la pura verdad, no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió sólo sé que eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado, mis días y mis noches son para ti...— **me detengo mirando sus preciosos ojos color miel.

—**Thomas...yo— **la silencio colocando mi dedo en sus labios para callar sus palabras aprovechando a acariciarlos, mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba.

—**Por favor solo escucha ¿si?—**pido sin desconectar nuestras miradas**—. Soy nuevo en esto del amor, me estas estrenando—**guiño un ojo**—pero quiero que comprendas que es sincero, te amo con todo lo que soy, me gustaría pedirte algo—**asiente.**—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—**me mira confundida así que continuo**—. Amor se que somos novios pero para mí ese noviazgo no sirve más, porque resultó ser bajo la sombra de otros amores, ahora deseo que seas mi novia, la novia de un hombre que te ama y se esforzará por hacerte feliz y poco a poco ganarse tu amor, no soy perfecto y ahora enamorado me he vuelto un idiota—**tomo su mano entre las mías**—. Amor ¿Quieres ser la novia de este imbécil enamorado?— **pregunto nervioso.

—**Sí, por supuesto que sí— **susurra sonriente haciéndome saltar con ella entre mis brazos y llenándole de besos su precioso rostro sin parar de repetir _**"gracias, gracias"**_, antes de besar sus labios, los labios de mi novia, mi verdadera y única novia, la mujer que amo sin sombras al menos de mi parte.

—**Amor prometo que me esforzare para hacerte feliz...—** comienzo a hablar

—**Thomas—**

—**Prometo que cada día intentare algo nuevo para mantenerte a mi lado...—** sigo

—**Thomas—**

—**No soy un romántico ni detallista pero puedo aprender...— **continuo

—**¡Thomas!—**

—**Puedo recurrir de nuevo a...— **prosigo

**-—¡Amor!— **exclama alzando la voz consiguiendo que detenga mi diatriba al dejarme paralizado. La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Acaso lo había soñado?

—**¿Cómo me llamaste?— **pregunto necesitaba confirmar que lo había escuchado no era sueño.

—**Amor—** susurra con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos, las cuales limpio con mis dedos acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

—**Dilo otra vez—** solicito,necesito volver a oírlo.

—**Amor, amor, amor— **dice sonriendo y una boba sonrisa se forma en mis labios, los cuales inmediatamente se unen a los suyos en un tierno beso, celebrando que me llame de esa forma tan maravillosa, transportándome a un nivel de felicidad que creía no existía.

—**Te amo— **musito cuando apenas nos separamos un poco.

—**También te amo—**me quedo viéndola en shock tratando de asimilar sus palabras**—, ven—**coge mi mano y me guía al sofá donde nos sentamos quedando uno frente al otro**—. Creo que nuestra historia es parecida— **comienza hablar pero no puedo evitar interrumpirla.

—**¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?—**balbuceo**—Gianna no estas obligada...yo...yo te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, pero no te sientas forzada a decirlo...yo tomaré lo quieras darme, te amo— **me callo al ver como levanta su mano en señal de que pare.

—**¡Quieres callarte y escucharme Thomas Oliver Hawkings!— **exclama y asiento como un idiota, sí mi Gianna me pidiera una rebanada de la luna porqué es un dulce manjar, iría sin dudarlo sólo por complacerla. Me estoy volviendo un cursi pero me da igual, soy feliz.

—**Cuándo ocurrió lo aquella película en la que Lizzie se puso mal y solamente Justin la consoló, lo que hizo que tú sufrieras tanto al verla así de mal...yo sentí un dolor en mi pecho pero no te lo demostré, bastante tenías en ese momento; así que estuve a tu lado para que desahogaras tu dolor y ser tu apoyo. Esa noche no dormí pensando e intentando aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos, la verdad no conseguí nada por más vueltas que le di al asunto; pero al día siguiente cuando te vi caminar hacia mí—**suspira**—mi cuerpo sintió las mismas sensaciones que antes describiste, en ese instante lo comprendí, te amaba, me había enamorado de ti, y mi reacción fue la misma que la tuya, estaba muerta de miedo de que si te enterabas huyeras como hacen la mayoría de los hombres cuando una mujer dice amarlo, o que te alejaras de mí por no ser suficiente para ti, por no ser la perfecta Lizzie—**suspira de nuevo y cierra los ojos unos segundos antes de continuar**—. En el momento que vi a Lizzie se me removió el estomago de dolor, de tristeza al saber que tú la amabas a ella, y le tuve envidia, deseé ese amor para mí...pensé en decírtelo...muchas veces estuve apunto de llamarte amor y me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo, preferí quedarme con todo ese amor dentro de mí que tener que confesártelo y perderte... Te amo Thomas, y tú también me estás estrenando—**me sonríe**—, porqué jamás había amado a nadie como a ti; con Félix fue rutina, masoquismo o que sé yo, pero amor no. Cuando descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti me di cuenta de que no pude amarlo porqué no provocó nada, absolutamente nada de lo que provocas tú en mí— **finaliza su relato mirándome con sus hermosos ojos miel que reflejan amor.

Tire de ella con delicadeza hasta sentarla en mi regazo y uní nuestros labios en un beso, en el cual le entregué todo mi amor; la cosas fueron subiendo de tono, mi Gianna se colocó ahorcajadas sobre mí y mis manos viajaron acariciando su cuerpo, un segundo de cordura necesité para frenar las cosas, la deseaba quería hacerla mía y ser suyo en toda la extensión de la palabra pero no por un arranque de pasión en el sofá. Comencé a bajar la intensidad del beso hasta que jadeantes quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas luchando por calmarnos, de pronto me entro la curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo cuando fui a buscarla.

—**¿Qué hacías cuándo fui a por ti está noche?—** pregunto curioso ganándome una sonrisa coqueta.

—**Iba a llenar la bañera para darme un rico y relajante baño de burbujas—**me responde acariciando mi cabello, definitivamente lo que mi cuerpo menos necesita era una imagen de mi Gin, desnuda, mojada, cubierta de espuma...un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios, y mi chica me sonríe antes de darme un beso lleno de pasión**—. Señor Hawkings, usted interrumpió mi baño y ahora no puedo volver a casa ¿Cómo piensa solucionarlo?—** me sonríe antes de besar mi cuello.

—**Eso tiene fácil solución mi hermosa dama—**digo juguetón.**—¿Qué le parece darse un rico baño conmigo?— **levanto las cejas sugerentemente ganándome una risita nerviosa de su parte; la acomodo de nuevo en el sofá y le doy un beso, luego otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que recuerdo el baño y me separo para ir a prepararlo.

Corrí al baño y puse a llenar la bañera con agua templada, recordé las velas que guardó Nessie en el armario para darle un sorpresa a Jake; lo siento por ellos pero pienso utilizarlas. Cuándo fui a por ellas aproveché para robarle un beso a mi novia antes de regresar con la caja al baño, me sorprendí con su contenido ya que no sólo había velas sino también sales de baño y pétalos de rosas deshidratados, los cuales al contacto con el agua caliente se ponen frescos, lo sé porqué mi pitufa me lo explicó. Después de preparar todo y encender las velas apagué la luz y contemplé mi obra, la cual resultó ser de lo más romántica, y yo que pensé que a mi madre se la había escapado ponerme esa vena, al parecer me hacía falta enamorarme para sacarla a flote. Salí de nuevo al dormitorio donde me esperaba mi chica sentada en el sofá.

—**Nuestro baño está listo my Lady, me acompaña— **digo haciendo una reverencia sacando sus risas mientras se levanta para llegar a mi lado.

**-—Creo que la ropa será una molestia en nuestro baño— **me comenta con voz sensual desabotonando mi camisa.

—**Tiene toda la razón señorita, debemos solucionarlo— **confirmo sacando con cuidado su blusa por la cabeza.

Poco a poco ambos nos fuimos desprendiendo de las ropas del otro hasta quedar completamente desnudos, nuestros cuerpos se llamaban, sentían la necesidad de estar unidos pero quería que disfrutara del baño. Era la primera vez que íbamos hacer el amor y quería que fuera especial; tomé su mano y la besé antes de entrelazarla con la mía y dirigimos al baño; un jadeo salió de sus labios nada más entrar, sonreí había hecho un buen trabajo, la guié hacía la bañera donde la ayudé a entrar para seguidamente hacerlo yo. Pensaba sentarme frente a frente pero mi chica me sorprendió echándose hacía adelante para que me sentara tras ella, algo que de inmediato hice.

—**¿Es de tu agrado amor?— **pregunto un poco dudoso abrazándola por la cintura una vez recuesta su espalda en mi pecho.

—**Está perfecto amor— **contesta dándose la vuelta y me mira con una sonrisa, bajo mi cabeza y atrapo sus labios con los míos. Se sienten tan suaves...la aferro más fuerte de la cintura pegándola a mí, ella posa sus manos encimas de las mías que descansaban en su vientre. No paramos de besarnos hasta que nos vemos en la necesidad de respirar.

—**Amo besarte, tenerte cerca—**susurro en su oído notando como se estremece**—. Además mojada estás de lo más apetecible— **gime bajito al escucharme.

No pude evitarlo, le hice ladear la cabeza para tener acceso a su cuello y comienzo a besarlo. Mi Gianna suspira fuertemente pero no se queja; al contrario, retira una de sus manos y se aparta el pelo para darme mayor alcance. Me entretengo dejando besos húmedos desde sus hombros hasta su lóbulo y luego bajo mi boca para dejarla a la par de su cuello; se lo muerdo como si fuera un vampiro, en el momento que clavo mis dientes en su piel, ella emite un grito y me separo rápido pensando que le he hecho daño.

—**No—**ruega agarrando mi cuello impidiendo que me separe más**—, sigue amor, por favor— **su voz está ronca.

Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada en el instante que mis dientes retornan a rozar su cuello y la mano que tiene sobre la mía se aprieta de manera que el abrazo de la cintura se hace mayor, Succiono, lamo, beso y muerdo toda la suave piel de sus hombros mientras ella jadea suavemente. De pronto clava sus uñas en mis manos y se gira para atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Era un beso cargado de deseo, de pasión. Nos separamos lo justo para coger aire pero mi chica comienza a recorrer la línea de mi mandíbula con la lengua; fue mi turno de gemir. La aprisiono más contra mí, haciendo desaparecer la inexistente distancia entre nosotros, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos se acoplan produciendo que mis labios buscaran de nuevo los suyos en un maravilloso beso, el cual aumenta de intensidad debido a nuestro contacto y cercanía; la necesidad de demostrarla cuanto la amo, ella responde de igual manera pasando sus manos por mi cabeza para acercarnos más; sin embargo no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Entonces una de sus manos agarra firmemente la mía y comienza a deslizarla hacía bajo; hacía su sexo, sonrío para mismo comprendiendo lo que quiere. Se quedó sin aliento en el momento que mi mano roza su intimidad y cuando introduzco cuidadosamente un dedo en su interior se arquea soltando un gemido bastante alto.

—**¿Te gusta amor?—** pregunto con voz ronca, mi amada no me contesta ya que está demasiado ocupada intentando disimular sus jadeos. Uno dos dedos más al que ya estaba bombeando y mi princesa jadea abruptamente buscando aire.

—**Thomas...mumm...Thomas—** gime.

—**Di mi nombre entre gemidos Gin, déjame ver cuanto te gusta amor— **digo mientras ella recorre mi mandíbula.

—**¡Thomasssss!— **chilla durante unos segundos cuando convulsiona llegando al orgasmo.

Se queda quieta durante unos instantes relajando su respiración antes de girarse para quedar frente a mí colocando sus piernas una a cada lado mío, mis manos van a su cintura sintiendo la suavidad de su piel; sin perder la conexión de nuestras miradas acerca sus labios a los míos hasta unirlos en un beso voraz lleno de deseo. Gustoso le correspondo el beso con el mismo ímpetu. Mis manos se aferran más a su cintura mientras nuestros cuerpos mojados se pegaban el uno al otro. Se separa un instante de mis labios uniendo su frente con la mía, su respiración al igual que la mía era entrecortada. Levanta su mirada y puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos. Mis manos se deslizan lentamente por su piel saboreando la sensación de estar con la mujer que amo; al llegar a sus caderas las acaricio con ternura seguidamente tiro de su cuerpo para que este aún más pegado al mío; provocando con ese movimiento la fricción de nuestros sexos haciéndonos gemir. Sé que ya no hay marcha atrás por lo menos de mi parte, porque la necesidad de hacerla el amor es demasiada; no obstante necesito estar seguro de ella también lo desea, aún en contra de mi voluntad separo nuestros labios jadeando.

—**Gin, amor— **susurro su nombre.

—**Dime amor— **musita besando mi cuello haciéndome sonreír idiotizado al escucharla llamarme así.

—**Te deseo, necesito hacerte el amor—** susurro mientras mis manos acarician su espalda.

—**Tómame entonces, hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya, del hombre que amo y me ama—**ronronea en mi oído; sus palabras aceleran mi corazón.

—**Para siempre— **susurro acercándome a sus labios.

—**Para siempre— **murmulla antes de que nuestras bocas se encuentren en un beso cargado de todas las emociones que nos envuelven, amor, pasión, necesidad pero sobre todo, el querer sellar una promesa, para siempre, porque no habrá vuelta atrás.

—**Gin, cuando digo para siempre, eso significa, que quiero estar contigo hasta el último respiro—** musito mirando sus hermosos ojos, los cuales trasmiten tantas cosas que mi corazón se acelera a una velocidad, que creí imposible hasta que me enamoré de ella.

—**Thomas, te amo, mi ser entero te pertenece, hasta el último respiro y más allá, soy y seré tuya para siempre— **susurra sobre mis labios.

—**Te amo Gin, soy tuyo amor, para siempre— **contesto en un murmullo uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, que iba más allá de la misma entrega; desde este momento seré suyo y ella mía; sin sombras, ni malos entendidos, solo Gin y Tom, un par de enamorados.

Nuestro beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, la pasión nos desbordaba, mis manos fueron a sus pechos, los cuales empecé acariciar, uno lo estimulaba con mis manos mientras que el otro lo premiaba con mi boca que había separado de ella segundos antes.

—**Thomas...ahh—** jadea sin dejar de moverse encima de mí.

—**Gin—** gimo, sus movimientos me están volviendo loco.

En ningún momento dejé de acariciar sus senos mientras lamía chupaba y daba pequeños tirones de sus dulces y rosados pezones. Los movimientos de circulares que mi diosa estaba haciendo sobre mí estaban provocando que mi miembro creciera y se hinchara más con cada roce de su cuerpo. La erección que tenía se estaba volviendo dolorosamente placentera pero quería saciarla, necesitaba saciarla.

—**Gin...ahh...no puedo..más, te necesito— **digo entre jadeos.

Pero ella ignoro mi comentario y siguió moviéndose durante unos segundos más para luego bajar lentamente sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi duro miembro, el cual tomo entre sus suaves y delicadas manos y comenzó a masturbarme lentamente. Gemí sin control agarrándome a los bordes de la bañera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería correrme solo, quería irme con ella.

—**Gin...para...no...quiero...no...aguanto...más— **advierto entrecortadamente.

—**Thomas córrete— **me ordena con voz sensual.

—**No...quiero...que nos vayamos...juntos— **digo entre gemidos porque acelera la intensidad

—**Por favor amor, hazlo por mí— **contesta.

No pude replicar nada puesto que después la última palabra sujetó con fuerza mi erecto miembro y se lo metió en la boca. Gruñí de placer cuando sentí su lengua hacer círculos en la punta y luego comenzar a bajar y subir por su largura. Mi miembro empezó a palpitar con más fuerza y sentí que no faltaba mucho para correrme. Intente otra vez que Gin parase pero fue en vano, ya que al percatarse de mis intenciones comenzó acariciar mis testículos con una de sus manos.

—**Ginnnn...me...voy...ahh...Gin— **intento avisar pero mi orgasmo me invade haciéndome descargar en su boca.

Mi respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con mi diosa observándome con una sonrisa antes de lamerse sus carnosos labios, en los cuales quedaba un resquicio de mi semilla. Tome su rostro entre mis manos acercándola a mí para lamer lentamente esa parte provocando que gimiera cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con sus labios sin llegar a besarla.

—**Thomas te deseo—**susurra con voz ronca**—te quiero dentro mí, ahora— **esas palabras hicieron que miembro se estremeciera y se excitara de nuevo, mi necesidad por ella era inmensa.

La cogí con delicadeza y la tumbé al lado contrario, me senté en la bañera de rodillas colocando sus piernas en mis hombros quedando su sexo justo enfrente a mi cara. Sin dudarlo comencé a lamer su clítoris mientras uno de mis dedos entraba en su cavidad. Chilló mi nombre muerta de placer lo que hizo que miembro se endureciera aún más. Sus gemidos aumentaban mientras movía sus caderas contra mi boca, mi lengua no paró de lamer morder y chupar su vulva, introduje otro dedo moviéndolo circularmente mientras que otro pellizcaba su clítoris. En ningún momento paró de gemir y gritar mi nombre y yo cada vez estaba más excitado. Joder, amaba escucharla gemir, había nacido para oírla chillar de placer. Noté como sus paredes se cerraban en torno a mis dedos y segundos más tarde convulsionó dejándose correr en mi boca.

No la permití descansar, la tomé de las caderas sentándola ahorcajadas sobre mi regazo y la penetré de una estocada, en el momento que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron ambos gritamos nuestros nombres; sin embargo no dilatamos en retomar nuestros movimientos. Mi preciosa me cabalgaba rápidamente y yo la instaba a no parar sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacía atrás regalándome una vista perfecta de sus hermosos pechos, los cuales besé con mi boca antes de perderme en sus bellos pezones que mordí, lamí y chupé con mi lengua mientras disfrutaba de sus gritos de placer. Ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo chillando nuestros nombres, Gin cayó encima de mí y se quedó recostada mientras que ambos calmábamos nuestras respiraciones. La abracé dulcemente acariciando su espalda desnuda mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente. Cuando conseguimos tranquilizarnos, se separó lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos apoyando nuestras frentes.

—**Wow, ha sido increíble amor— **musita con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo beso sus dulces labios.

—**Ha sido fantástico, eres maravillosa amor, te amo— **susurro acariciando su mejilla.

—**También te amo— **dice apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—**Hermosa debemos salir, el agua se esta quedando fría—**acaricio su espalda**—, además quiero volver a hacerte el amor, pero está vez en mi cama— **susurro saliendo de ella muy a mi pesar.

Entre caricias, risas, y besos nos duchamos, una vez nos secamos, la tomé en brazos dirigiéndonos a la habitación, donde la recosté en la cama contemplando lo hermosa que es mi mujer, me sonríe de manera coqueta mientras me dice que me acerqué llamando con su dedo, no dudé en ir a su encuentro, está noche prometía ser inolvidable.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, , .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	18. El Desfile

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Caminando Por La Vida** — **Amaia Montero

I Know** — **Save Ferris

I´ll Be There Four** — **The Rembradts

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

_Capítulo 18 El Desfile_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Nada más salir de la fraternidad fui directo a comprar unos bollos para llevar, no me gustaba aparecer con las manos vacías, aunque de sobra sabía que los chicos habrían comprado algo. En cuánto llegué a la pastelería pedí los bollos que más le gustaban a mi muñequita, luego de pagar e ignorar los intentos de coquetería por parte de la dependienta me marché al apartamento de las chicas.

Tenía unas ganas locas de besar a mi novia; está mujer atentaba contra mi cordura y más después del sueño que tuve anoche. Tendré que comentárselo a ver si lo hacemos realidad.

Una vez llegué llamé al timbre un par de veces y no tardaron en abrir la puerta; una enorme sonrisa se posó en mis labios al ver que fue mi Bella quien abrió.

—**Buenos días amor— **saluda abrazándome antes de darme un beso en los labios.

—**Hola amor, te eché de menos—** respondo pegándola más a mí y uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso, que se fue transformando en uno apasionado olvidando donde nos encontramos.

—**Humm amor, eso huele delicioso, tanto que me dio hambre—**hunde su cara en mi pecho**—. D****emasiada hambre— **ronronea.

—**Amor detente— **la reprendo al ver que mi amigo salta de emoción.

—**Sólo he dicho que me ha entrado apetito— **dice con cara inocente restregándose contra mí.

—**Joder amor, no vayas por ahí— **gruño separándola un poco por los hombros, porque mi amiguete esta de lo más contento.

—**Amor, te necesito mucho y todavía más después de lo que soñé anoche—** susurra mirándome a los ojos mientras se muerde el labio.

—**Par de calientes, será mejor que vengan a desayunar— **declara jovial Thomas, que esta sentado al lado de Gianna.

—**Hay que ver como son, sólo estaba saludando a mi novio— **protesta inocente mi Bella.

—**Amiga, que a ti no se te note, no quiere decir que a tu novio le pase lo mismo— **se burla Nessie consiguiendo que me sonroje, y que el resto se tronchen de risa.

—**Es verdad chicos, dejen eso de una vez, hay un inocente entre nosotros—** dice Emmett secundado por los ladridos de Pooh.

—**Mira qué eres envidioso— **responde mi novia cuando nos separamos.

—**Sólo defendemos los castos ojitos de Pooh— **alega divertido Jacob.

—**Déjenos en paz y molesten a otros—** murmuro entre dientes antes de tomar a Bella de la mano e irnos a la cocina escuchando de fondo las risas de nuestros amigos.

Cuando colocamos los dulces en un plato y me serví un café volvimos a la mesa junto a nuestros amigos que charlaban amenamente.

—**¿Creen que Katherine habrá subido ya el video a Youtube?—** pregunta Kevin, que tiene a Maggie sentada en su regazo.

—**No lo creo, primero Damon ha de editarlo, hay que quitar la parte donde se trató los temas de las fraternidades—**comunica Elena**—. ****Pero el lunes estará sin falta— **se ríe.

—**Tenemos que pedirla el link, estoy deseando verlo de nuevo—** asegura Laurent.

—**A mí me encantaría ver las caras del trío de barbies cuándo se enteren y lo divisen— **comenta Irina con una sonrisa.

—**Seguramente se pondrán a chillar como locas, culpando a todo el mundo, es lo que siempre hacen— **garantiza con una graciosa mueca Gianna haciendo que todos rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Será mejor que el lunes no duermas en la fraternidad, amor— **expresa Thomas besando a Gianna en los labios, dejándonos a todos de piedra al oír como la llamó.

—**Disfrute como un niño con la caída de Rosalie al contemplar a mi amore con Justin, fue espectacular— **asegura entre risas Diego rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado durante unos segundos.

—**Ni que lo digas, la rubia perdió todo el glamour— **afirma Alec riendo mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de Jane. Hacen una linda pareja.

—**¡Qué me decís de la cara de Tanya cuando os presentasteis! Parecía salida de la película del exorcista**, **sólo faltó que comenzara a girarle la cabeza— **se cachondea Kim logrando que todos nos riamos.

—**Otro momentazo fue escuchar decir a Tanya que tanto estrés le causaría arrugas, eso fue para morirse, y más, por la cara de susto que puso Rosalie, como si en lugar de arrugas hablara de la peor enfermedad del mundo— **habla guasón James ocasionando que las carcajadas resuenen por toda la habitación.

—**Nunca me divertí tanto en una reunión, fue épica— **apostilla con una sonrisa Garret.

—**Ahora nos toca ponernos las pilas, porque sino la pitufa aquí presente junto con la brujita, nos tomaran bastante delantera— **bromeo y una sonriente Nessie me saca la lengua originando que todos riamos de nuevo.

—**Sí, debemos reclutar gente—**agrega Kate**—. N****o podemos dejar que a estas dos se les suba el éxito a la cabeza, ya que se pondrían de los más insoportables— **se ríe y nosotros con ella al ver como Nessie la fulmina con la mirada simulando estar enfadada.

Seguimos conversando sobre las tonterías que las Kappas hicieron en la reunión, cuando Gianna se levantó para ir a por más café pero Thomas no se lo permitió.

—**Yo voy amor, quédate aquí tranquila— **le dice antes de darle un beso en los labios dejándonos a todos de nuevo en shock.

—**-Gracias amor, eres un encanto— **contesta con una sonrisa Gianna, y todos los miramos con cara de wtf.

No nos dio tiempo a preguntar nada porqué la puerta se abrió y una cantarina Lizzie entró cargando una mochila.

—**Hola a todos—**saluda lanzando un beso al aire que Diego simula atrapar y guardarlo para él, consiguiendo que todos le llamáramos egoísta, menos mi hermana que le sonríe**—. B****uenos días vampirito, qué guapo amaneciste hoy—** dice llegando a mi lado y besando mi mejilla.

—**Hola brujita, por lo que se ve, despertaste de lo más feliz—** afirmo, a lo que me sonríe antes de dar un trago a mi café.

En ese momento Thomas apareció en el comedor cargando otra cafetera; mi hermana chilló entusiasmada antes de correr hacía él y abrazarlo; luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, le susurró algo en el oído a lo que nuestro amigo asintió sonriente depositando un beso en su frente. Seguidamente se acercó a Gianna, a la cual hizo levantarse para abrazarla fuertemente mientras le susurraba también algo al oído haciendo que Gianna se emocionara y se volvieran abrazar mientras daban pequeños saltitos de felicidad. En cambio el resto teníamos cara de ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

—**Chicos voy a dejar esto en mi habitación, enseguida bajo a tomar un café con vosotros antes de marcharnos— **nos avisa mi hermana recogiendo la mochila y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

—**Alto ahí señorita— **dice Emmett haciendo que se pare en seco.

—**Dime Emmett— **habla mi hermana poniendo sus manos en las caderas en señal de que no tolerará ninguna idiotez.

—**Este...es...que...note que vienes con ropa distinta a la que traías ayer—** titubea el oso al mismo tiempo que Pooh se esconde entre sus musculosos brazos.

—**Y que querías que me duchara para luego ponerme la ropa toda sudada del día anterior, o mejor que me duchara y me quedase desnuda mientras la ropa se lavaba y se secaba antes de ponérmela otra vez—** responde mordaz mi brujita.

—**¡No!—**grita el oso**—. S****ólo como no estabas en casa y...— **se excusa bajando el tono de voz.

—**Emmett, hace tiempo inventaron unas cosas llamadas maletas, mochilas, bolsos, donde uno puede guardar ropa o lo que quiera; no obstante siempre tengo ropa donde Justin, al igual que él tiene aquí, pues nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir— **explica seria y con voz dura.

—**Me parece bien Lizzie, mujer prevenida vale por dos— **la felicita Emmett logrando que todos estallemos en carcajadas, porque por los pelos se salvó del regaño.

—**Joder Emmett, pensé que la cagarías de nuevo— **acusa Bree soltando un suspiro de alivio, en el momento que Lizzie desaparece de nuestra vista.

—**Soy tonto pero no tanto. Si vuelvo a meter la pata,** **Lizzie y Justin son capaces de no volver a dirigirme la palabra— **declara el oso limpiándose el sudor imaginario.

—**Emmett, debes entender que Lizzie no es ninguna niña, si desea tener relaciones sexuales con Justin está en todo su derecho, y nuestro deber es apoyarla; además, Justin la ama con locura, no es un cabrón cualquiera que podría dejarla abandonada a la primera de cambio— **expresa con una sonrisa pero con voz seria Thomas, dejándonos todavía más desubicados; sabía que su relación había mejorado, pero joder, apunto estoy de buscar la cámara oculta.

—**Mi hermano tiene razón, Justin ha demostrado con creces que ama a Lizzie por encima de todo—**sonríe**—. M****i amiga nunca podría estar con nadie mejor— **garantiza Nessie.

—**Emmett, todos entendemos que quieras a Lizzie como a una hermana, pero no lo es, por mucho que te moleste. Edward es el hermano de Lizzie y la conoce mejor que nadie, sí él, que realmente tiene derecho, no se mete en su vida sobre protegiéndola, mucho menos debes hacerlo tú—**suspira mi Bella**—. En serio hermano, debes entender que son nuestras vidas y si cometemos errores es cosa nuestra y aprenderemos de ellos; no necesitamos un papá que nos defienda como si fuéramos unas frágiles muñecas—**sonríe cariñosa a nuestro amigo**—. Lizzie y Justin se aman, hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta, y nosotros sus amigos y familia debemos ser felices por ellos y apoyarlos. Oso por favor, controla tu temperamento y no me refiero sólo con Lizzie, sino también con Nessie, con el resto de las chicas y conmigo, queremos a nuestro amigo el osito cariñoso no a un papá protector— **habla con dulzura mi Bella haciéndole entender a su hermano, el cual asiente con una sonrisa.

—**Haz caso a tu hermana osito, tiene toda la razón—** menciona sonriendo dulcemente Marta consiguiendo que nuestro amigo sonría como idiota.

Wow Emmett el soltero de oro se nos ha enamorado, espero que pronto se declare y tengamos otra parejita.

Escuchamos como mi hermana bajaba por las escaleras hablando por teléfono y se la notaba molesta. Nada más entrar al comedor le dio una mirada a Nessie, la cual entendió a la primera puesto que rápidamente se levantó y la acompañó al salón; todos nos miramos confundidos por la reacción de ambas pero hasta que no habláramos con ellas no podíamos saber que ocurría.

—**Cómo se las ocurre, serán zorras— **grita enojada Nessie.

—**Tranquilízate, Sam y Quil ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, su plan se ira a la mierda otra vez, no conseguirán nada, bueno sí, quedar como unas mentirosas— **explica Lizzie. Nosotros cada vez estamos más intrigados.

—**Amo tu mente maquiavélica hermana—**ríe.**—¿Cómo lograste que Hugo nos ayudara?— **pregunta Nessie divertida.

—**Gracias a mi relación con Justin— **responde mi hermana antes de soltar una risita.

Nosotros cada vez teníamos más curiosidad sobre lo que estaban tramando la pitufa y la brujita. Juntas eran un verdadero peligro.

—**Mi amore va hacer una de sus travesuritas—**dice Diego sonriente**—. Estoy deseando ver que tiene planeado— **se frota las manos.

—**Diego, en cuestión de travesuras la conoces mejor que nadie. ¿Tienes alguna sospecha de lo que puede ser?— **indaga Victoria.

—**Ni la menor idea, menos aún cuando está de por medio Nessie— **declara nuestro amigo.

—**Chicos ¿Quién es Hugo?—** pregunta Maggie y todos nos encogemos de hombros ya que ninguno sabemos quién es o eso creía.

—**Hugo es el chico que lleva la megafonía del estadio de fútbol americano y la radio de la universidad— **nos aclara sonriente Diego.

Seguimos conversando sobre lo que ese par podrían estar maquinando, cuando escuchamos a Lizzie hablar de nuevo por teléfono.

—**Perfecto Sam, sois unas maquinas—**ríe.**—¿Escondisteis bien los coches?—**vuelve a reír pero ahora la pitufa se une a las risas**—. Genial nos vemos en diez minutos en la fraternidad— **se despide.

—**Se van a cagar, con nosotras nadie se mete— **dice Nessie entre risas.

—**Vamos con el resto, necesito tomar un café urgentemente— **declara mi brujita.

Unos segundos después ambas aparecen abrazadas y de lo más sonrientes, mi hermana no tarda en servirse un café solo doble y sin azúcar, luego se sienta entre Diego y yo tan tranquila mirándonos divertida al igual que Nessie.

—**Sabemos que se mueren de curiosidad pero no les diremos nada. Se enterarán al mismo tiempo que el resto— **nos asegura Nessie.

—**Chispita no seas mala, dinos de que se trata— **habla Jake poniendo un puchero.

—**Lo único que podemos contarles es que las arpías buscan guerra— **nos informa con una sonrisa la pitufa.

—**Y por supuesto, guerra tendrán— **añade mi hermana con una traviesa sonrisa chocando las palmas con Nessie por encima de la mesa.

—**Cuñaditas, me tenéis de lo más intrigada pero esperaré pacientemente porqué sé que valdrá la pena— **asevera mi Bella consiguiendo que Lizzie y Nessie se levanten y corran abrazarla mientras la susurran "_**Te vas a divertir hermanita, te queremos"**_.

—**Buenos chicos, nosotras nos vamos que tenemos que pasar por la fraternidad, nos vemos en un rato en la presentación de los equipos femeninos de voleyball, waterpolo, atletismo, saltos, natación, baloncesto, etc, os queremos—** manifiesta Nessie tirando de mi brujita antes de salir por la puerta dejándonos a todos de lo más confundidos.

—**No sé que habrán hecho las barbies ahora, pero no saben con quienes se han metido— **dice Jane con una sonrisa.

—**Sí, nuestras Nessie y Lizzie son muy buenas chicas hasta que les tocan la fibra, en ese instante se transforman en unas diablillas de lo peor—** afirma Elena aparentando estar muerta de miedo haciéndonos reír.

—**Chicos, creo que es hora de ir terminando y recogiendo todo—** aconseja Kevin mirando el reloj.

—**Tienes razón debemos ponernos en marcha, como miembros y líderes de las fraternidades no debemos llegar tarde— **concuerda Garret levantándose y cogiendo varios platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

Seguidamente todos hicimos lo mismo dejando la cocina y el comedor recogidos y ordenados en pocos minutos, ya que éramos bastantes.

Minutos más tarde ya estábamos camino hacia las pistas de atletismo donde se haría la presentación de los equipos femeninos. A medio trayecto unos panfletos con letras grandes que había pegados en algunas farolas nos llamaron la atención.

Al leerlos todos nos pusimos de lo más furiosos, ahora entendíamos el comportamiento de Nessie y Lizzie. Volví a leerlo en voz alta puesto que no podía creerme la bajeza de la que habían sido capaces mis primas y Tanya.

" _**AVISO IMPORTANTE: SÓLO INFORMAROS QUE LOS QUE ESTEÍS INTERESADOS EN PERTENECER A LA FRATERNIDAD ZETA, ADVERTIROS QUE SON LO PEORCITO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, NO HAY MÁS QUE ALCOHOLICOS, DROGADICTOS Y LAS CHICAS SON TODAS UNAS ZORRAS, ADEMÁS DE SER LA GENTE CON PEOR PROMEDIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD"**_

—**¡Cómo pueden ser tan perras! ¡Esto es jugar sucio!— **exclama molesta Jane arrancando el papel.

—**Tranquila cariño, estás víboras van a recibir su merecido y no sólo por lo que tengan planeado nuestras amigas, cómo líder de la fraternidad Omega voy a denunciarlo ante el rector— **garantiza Alec bastante enojado.

—**Y no serás el único, nosotras las Beta haremos lo mismo y creo que el resto aquí presente también—**asegura enfadada Victoria sacando su móvil y marcando un número, el cual resulta ser el de Katherine a la que informa rápidamente y por su forma de chillar sabemos que está demasiado cabreada**—. Me parece que el video va a ser publicado antes de lo pensado— **nos informa con una sonrisa después de terminar la llamada.

—**¡Fantástico! Con nuestra hermandad nadie se mete—** asevera mi Bella señalando a Kim, a Irina y luego a ella.

—**No hace falta ni decirlo, pero contáis con nuestro apoyo incondicional—** habla Garret quitando de mal humor otro panfleto.

—**Meterse con los Zeta es lo mismo que hacerlo con los Alpha. Esas zorras se van a enterar—** manifiesta indignado James a lo que el resto asentimos.

—**Menudas perras, espero que les den un buen escarmiento— **añade enfadada Marta, que rápidamente es abrazada por Emmett.

—**Qué vergüenza pertenecer a esa fraternidad, me tendré que buscar otra. No puedo vivir con gente así— **expresa con bochorno Gianna.

—**Por eso no te preocupes Gin, en las Gamma eres más que bienvenida al igual que en las Beta y en los Zeta, sólo debes elegir cual te interesa más— **afirma Elena con una sincera sonrisa, a lo que el resto de las chicas asienten con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—**Gracias chicas, sois magnificas— **contesta emocionada Gin que rápidamente es abrazada por todas.

—**Me parece que las Kappa más que reclutar gente la están perdiendo— **comenta jovial Laurent haciéndonos reír.

—**¿Dónde están Kate, Bree, Maggie e Irina?— **pregunta Kim examinando a su alrededor.

—**Mira por ahí vienen— **declara Thomas señalando por donde vienen las chicas con las manos llenas de panfletos.

—**-Creo que las Kappa gastaron dinero a lo tonto— **argumenta Kate enseñando el fajo de papeles que trae.

—**Sí, además no éramos sólo nosotras quitándolos sino también el resto de la gente que pertenece a nuestras fraternidades— **explica con una sonrisa Maggie.

—**Incluso habido gente que han preguntado que ponían en los pasquines, y en cuanto se lo hemos mostrado y le hemos dicho que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, se han puesto ayudarnos—** habla sonriente Bree.

—**Cuando mi querida hermanita se de cuenta donde han ido sus impresos, le va a dar un ataque de histeria—** anuncia Irina muerta de risa logrando que nos unamos a ella.

—**Y todavía falta el golpe final del que se encargaran nuestras chicas—** confirma Diego con una sonrisa maliciosa ocasionando las risas de nuevo.

—**No pueden ser más tontas, van y se meten con la hermandad a la cual pertenecen dos miembros del equipo de fútbol americano—** comenta Jake una vez retomamos el camino.

—**Pobrecitas de ellas, no saben donde se han metido— **alega entre risas Emmett quitando otro pasquín.

—**Démonos prisa, estoy deseando saber que van hacer las chicas— **menciono divertido abrazando a mi Bella.

Durante lo que nos quedó de trayecto quitamos todos los panfletos que encontramos a nuestro paso. Según nos íbamos acercando la multitud cada vez era mayor; menos mal que era al aire libre.

En cuanto subimos a las gradas rápidamente encontramos varios asientos libres, los cuales ocupamos inmediatamente, dejando cuatros sitios vacíos para Damon, Katherine, mi hermana y Nessie, los cuales se nos unieron minutos más tarde luego de llamarnos al móvil para saber donde nos encontrábamos.

Justo unos quince minutos antes de que comenzara el acto el móvil de mi brujita sonó recibiendo un mensaje, que nada más leerlo se lo mostró a una sonriente Nessie antes de marcar un número.

—**Hugo cuándo quieras, las arpías cayeron en la trampa—**ríe**—. Ok, te debo una—**sonríe por algo que el chico le dice**—. Bien, vamos a gozar, hasta luego— **se despide.

—**¡Chicos a divertirse la función va empezar!— **nos avisa entusiasmada Nessie dando saltos en su asiento.

No tuvimos tiempo de preguntar nada porque escuchamos por los altavoces las alteradas voces de mis primas y Tanya.

—**Queremos ahora mismo nuestros coches— **exige indignada mi prima Rosalie.

—**Los tendrán de vuelta en el instante que confiesen— **dice de lo más tranquilo Sam.

—**No tenemos nada que confesar, así que entregadnos los coches de una vez— **demanda furiosa mi prima Alice.

—**Podéis gritar, insultarnos, y patalear lo que queráis, hasta que no habléis, no volvéis a ver vuestros preciados coches— **ratifica Quil para luego echarse a reír con Sam.

Observe a mi alrededor al no oír el más mínimo ruido, todo el mundo incluso las deportistas que van hacer su presentación en unos minutos, están pendientes de la conversación que se escuchaba por los altavoces. Luego enfoqué la mirada hacía mi novia y nuestros amigos que tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros al igual que yo.

—**Más os vale danos los coches sino queréis que os denunciemos a la policía—** amenaza colérica Tanya.

—**¿Denunciarnos a la policía?—**se ríen Sam y Quil**—. Aquí, a las únicas personas que pueden arrestar es a vosotras, porqué habéis cometido un grave delito, calumniar a gente inocente— **advierte con voz dura Sam.

—**Mira niñato, no sé de que estás hablando. Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con eso— **escupe con ira Rosalie.

—**Vamos avanzando, al menos ya saben a que nos referimos— **alude hastiado Quil.

—**Sí, pensé que nos costaría más, al parecer no son tan huecas como creíamos— **declara Sam ocasionando que la gente al igual que nosotros estalle en carcajadas.

—**No tenéis ninguno derecho a insultarnos, par de imbéciles— **chilla furiosa Alice.

—**En cambio vosotras os creéis con el derecho de ir diciendo injurias de todo el mundo. Más os vale decirnos porqué habéis puesto esas mentiras en los panfletos o vuestros valiosos coches estarán siendo desguazados en menos de cinco minutos— **garantiza intimidante Quil.

—**Ni caso chicas, son puras amenazas sin fundamento— **asegura Tanya intentando que su voz suene serena.

—**De acuerdo, llamemos a mi primo para que empiece a destrozar uno de los coches— **manifiesta Sam.

—**¡Esperad! ¡Os contaremos todo!— **exclama nerviosa Rosalie.

—**No sólo queremos la verdad, también una disculpa— **sentencia molesto Quil.

—**Vale, fuimos nosotras las que hicimos los impresos, nadie nos deja en ridículo y sale impune— **asevera Alice confirmando su culpabilidad.

—**¿Por qué las calumnias hacia la gente de nuestra fraternidad? Dónde nos llamáis, drogadictos, alcohólicos y no sé cuantas cosas más— **interroga cabreado Quil.

—**Está bien, mentimos, pero es culpa de vuestras líderes que nos dejaron como tontas en la reunión, y está ha sido nuestra pequeña venganza—** confiesa mosqueada Tanya.

—**Lamentamos lo sucedido. Por favor devolvernos nuestros coches—** se disculpa Rosalie.

—**Vuestros coches están en la puerta de vuestra fraternidad desde hace diez minutos, os agradecemos las disculpas aunque no sean sinceras, pero al menos toda la universidad escuchó vuestra confesión—**oímos varios gritos de mis primas y Tanya insultando a Quil y Sam**—. Haber como salís de está queridas Kappa, nos vemos—** se despide Sam.

—**Gracias a todos por escucharnos, ahora disfruten con nuestros atletas que son los mejores—**ríe**—. "Viva Ucla y sus deportistas"— **grita eufórico Quil como despedida dando por finalizada la transmisión.

Enseguida resonaron aplausos, vítores y silbidos por todo el lugar; la gente comenzó a ponerse en píe sin dejar de festejar lo que había ocurrido momentos antes; cómo no, Katherine nuestra reportera, no paró de gravar la conversación desde que empezó el show hasta ahora.

Mi brujita junto con la pitufa no paraban de saltar abrazadas por lo bien que había salido todo; rápidamente mi Bella se lanzó a sus brazos felicitándolas seguida por el resto de las chicas. Una vez conseguimos separarlas de su efusivo abrazo grupal tuvimos nuestro turno los chicos para agasajarlas.

—**Chicas ha sido fantástico, nunca me imagine algo así— **elogia sonriente Damon.

—**Amore, pequeña, sois extraordinarias, no tengo palabras— **alaba Diego aplaudiendo.

—**Cuñadas, sabía que me ibais a sorprender, ha sido increíble, las habéis humillado delante de todo el mundo— **las felicita mi novia abrazándolas de nuevo.

—**Peke, pitufa, esto hay que celebrarlo, les habéis dado donde más les duele, su popularidad ha bajado hasta el suelo— **agasaja sonriente James abrazando a Victoria.

—**La bronca que les va a caer en la próxima reunión va a ser tremenda— **asegura Kate haciéndonos reír.

—**El mérito no hay sido sólo nuestro sino también de Sam, Quil y Hugo, han estado sensacionales— **aclara sonriente Nessie.

—**Sin ellos y sus dotes de actuación no lo habríamos conseguido— **alaba mi hermana a sus compañeros y amigo.

—**Estoy segura que hasta en el estadio Rose Bowl donde están entrenando los chicos se ha escuchado— **afirma Elena aplaudiendo.

—**Eso esperamos, queríamos que Paul y Jared se enteraran de lo ocurrido— **dice Nessie.

—**Tened por seguro que así es, incluso creo que se ha oído fuera del campus— **declara divertido Kevin.

—**Hermanitas mías sois maravillosas, me siento tan orgulloso de vosotras— **expreso abrazándolas y besando sus mejillas.

—**Además podemos escucharlo y verlo las veces que queramos, nuestra reportera ha hecho un gran trabajo— **confirma Emmett con una gran sonrisa que hace que sus graciosos hoyuelos aparezcan.

—**Vaya manera de empezar del día, no podía haber sido mejor—** habla Maggie de lo más contenta mientras aplaude saltando en su asiento haciéndonos reír.

—**Tienes razón amiga, supongo que ahora el trío lalala tendrán que aparecer camufladas para que nadie las reconozca— **comenta Gianna consiguiendo que todos rompamos en carcajadas por lo del trío lalala. Está chica cada vez me cae mejor, es un encanto.

—**Ha sido glorioso, memorable, esto nunca se olvidara— **agrega entre risas Thomas antes de que el teléfono de mi hermana comience a sonar.

—**Es Jared—**ríe Nessie al ver la pantalla**—. Pon el altavoz—** pide con una sonrisa.

—**Hola guapo ¿A qué debo tan inesperada llamada?— **saluda Lizzie haciéndose la inocente.

—**¡Os queremos, sois fabulosas!— **exclaman chillando entusiasmados Jared y Paul, al mismo tiempo que de fondo se oyen los vítores del resto de los chicos del equipo.

—**Convenceros para ser las líderes de la fraternidad ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado mi vida— **afirma satisfecho Jared sacando las risas de todos.

—**Chicos ya las felicitasteis, es hora de volver al entrenamiento— **escuchamos decir a Justin con voz de mando.

—**Bueno guapas, luego hablamos, que el capitán nos reclama— **se despide Paul.

—**Sí, nos vemos más tarde no quiero enfadar al capitán. Menudo genio tiene tu chico Lizzie— **bromea Jared haciéndonos reír.

—**Jared si pretendes jugar el domingo, cuelga el teléfono y trae tu culo aquí—**le ordena aparentando estar molesto Justin**—. Además, mi niña me conoce perfectamente y sabe el genio que tengo tanto dentro del campo como fuera— **mi hermanita sonríe ante las palabras de su chico.

—**Mejor hazle caso si no quieres chupar banquillo— **aconseja mi brujita haciendo que rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Ok, chaito— **se despide riendo antes de terminar la llamada.

—**Wow menudo humor se gasta el capitán— **dice Jake logrando que todos nos tronchemos de risa.

—**Ese es mi nene, poniendo a todos en su sitio—** declara orgullosa Lizzie antes de que el rector comenzase con su discurso para seguir con la presentación.

La presentación de los equipos femeninos fue bastante entretenida y emotiva. Después nos fuimos al estadio Jackie Robison, dónde se daría a conocer al equipo masculino de baseball. De ahí nos marchamos a las piscinas donde presentaron a los equipos masculinos de salto, natación y waterpolo; menos mal que el estadio de fútbol, las pistas de atletismo y las canchas de tenis estaban cerca, pues hacía un calor terrible. Media hora más tarde luego de haber estado también en las presentaciones de los chicos del equipo de fútbol y los gimnastas, por fin nos encontrábamos en el interior del Pauley Pavillon con aire acondicionado para presenciar la presentación del equipo masculino de baloncesto, la cual resultó ser de lo más divertida puesto que los chicos se pusieron hacer bromas mientras el rector y el entrenador los presentaban. Una vez el acto termino decidimos ir a tomar algo para refrescarnos, porque estábamos muertos de sed por el insoportable calor; luego de tomarnos nuestras bebidas y despedirnos de Katherine y Damon, nos marchamos al apartamento de las chicas donde prepararíamos algo rápido para comer antes de irnos al desfile.

Una hora y media más tarde ya habíamos terminado de comer y estábamos tomando el café mientras conversamos amenamente.

—**¿Estáis listos para el desfile?—** pregunta emocionado Laurent antes de que mi brujita se marchara a preparar más café.

—**Por supuesto, debemos apoyar a Justin— **dice sonriendo Maggie.

—**¿Sólo a Justin? ¿No pensáis animar a Stephan y Jared?— **pregunta extrañado Diego.

—**Claro que los apoyaremos y animaremos no lo dudes—**dice Bree**—. Sin embargo a Justin le animaremos con más ganas, es el capitán—** hace un guiño logrando que nuestro amigo la mire mal.

—**Cielo, me estoy poniendo celoso— **confiesa Diego haciendo un puchero.

—**Cariño por mucho que te ame, no puedo negar que el capitán está muy bueno— **le pica Bree provocando las carcajadas de todos.

—**Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Bree. Lizzie es una suertuda por tener a ese pedazo monumento tras ella— **concuerda Jane haciendo que Alec se ahogase con el café.

—**Brindo por el capitán más guapo de todas las universidades— **declara Kate levantando su taza de café, logrando que Garrett derrame el azúcar en la mesa.

—**¡Por el mejor capitán!— **exclaman las chicas alzando sus tazas, hasta mi Bella se une al brindis y sin poder evitarlo la miro dolido.

—**Amor, el capitán es guapo, pero tú eres perfecto—**me susurra Bella en el oído**—, en todo, nadie puede competir contigo, eres único— **sonríe coqueta mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—**Estoy más que lista para gritarle unos cuantos piropos al capitán durante el desfile— **declara sonriente Victoria.

—**Tus piropos deben ser sólo para mí— **sentencia celoso James.

—**Cariño para él son los halagos, para ti, todo lo demás—** dice Victoria señalando todo su cuerpo haciendo que todos silbemos al ver como James traga en seco.

—**Pues yo estoy más que dispuesta para defender al capitán—**expresa Marta consiguiendo que todos la observemos sin comprender**—. No me miréis así, con lo guapo que es, muchas zorras se le van a querer lanzar y como buenas amigas debemos ayudar a Lizzie a despejar el área— **sonríe satisfecha haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas por su ocurrencia.

—**Me apunto, llevare el gas pimienta que tengo— **proclama Elena sonriente señalando su mochila.

—**¿Para qué necesitas gas pimienta?— **pregunta mi hermana con cara de sueño mientras deja la cafetera en la mesa tras servirse una buena taza de café.

—**¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño?—** cuestiona Irina al ver a Lizzie bostezar un par de veces.

—**Por la noche movidita que ha tenido— **ratifica divertida Kim.

—**Si por ajetreada te refieres a ver la misma jugada varias veces hasta dar con el punto débil, entonces así es— **contesta mi hermana antes de volver a bostezar.

—**Venga ya ¿Sólo hicieron eso? No me lo creo— **inquiere Jane que se esta cobrando el interrogatorio. Está chica es cosa seria.

—**Claro que no ¿Crees qué con semejante hombre haría sólo eso?—**sonríe levantando las cejas dejándonos a todos con los ojos bien abiertos**—. También hizo una cena deliciosa y me dio un masaje en la espalda que me dolía; además, de llevarme en brazos a la cama porqué me estaba quedando dormida, y como no quería dejarme sola traslado la tele y el dvd a la habitación para estar conmigo— **explica satisfecha mi brujita.

—**Joder, me estaba imaginando acción— **dice Jake con una pícara sonrisa.

—**Pues los jugadores que estuvimos viendo si tuvieron mucha actividad— **comenta Lizzie sacando las risas de todos.

—**Ja, seguro estamos hablando de eso— **insiste Maggie levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—**No sé exactamente a que os referís, sin embargo es la única acción que hubo—**aclara mi hermana**—. Ahorita, si tenéis algo más morboso que contar respecto a vuestras noches, adelante hablad, por mí no os cortéis— **sonríe sirviéndose un poco más de café.

—**Eres tremenda amiga, queríamos saber tus detalles morbosos y ahora resulta que somos nosotros los que tenemos que hablar de nuestras noches calientes— **declara Garret haciéndonos reír.

—**Si tú, no tienes nada interesante que contar al respecto me parece bien, pero si alguien más que no sea mi hermano y Bella, está dispuesto a relatarnos su noche, por mí perfecto— **apostilla Lizzie consiguiendo que riamos de nuevo.

—**Amiga, has llegado está mañana con una enorme sonrisa y sigues de un humor excelente, no creo que sólo se deba al efecto del masaje— **opina bribona Kate.

—**Cariño, si alguna vez alguien te diera uno de los masajes tan ricos que da mi nene, te aseguro que durarías sonriente un mes— **contesta mi brujita logrando que me quede con la boca abierta.

—**¿Qué clase de masaje?—**pregunta Emmett consiguiendo que todos le lancemos una mirada de contrólate**—. Para poder aprender y dárselos a Marta— **reacciona rápidamente.

—**Los que le enseñan en medicina deportiva y fisioterapia; te suaviza los músculos de tal manera que te deja en las nubes— **explica sonriente Lizzie.

—**Chicos creo que deberían cambiar de carrera, de ese modo nosotras también podríamos tener la cara multiorgasmo que trae nuestra amiga—** sugiere Bree logrando que todos nos riamos de nuevo.

Una vez nos calmamos la conversación se centro en el desfile y en las actividades que habría, porque este año sería sorpresa. El comité de festejos no había querido soltar nada de información.

—**Estoy contando las horas para la fiesta de está noche en la casa Phi, muero de ganas— **menciona con entusiasmo James.

—**Ya somos dos, pienso bailar hasta que mi cuerpo no aguante más— **dice sonriente Marta.

—**Yo pienso cogerme una buena cogorza—**anuncia Jake ganándose una colleja de parte de Nessie**—!Auch chispita! ¡Me has hecho daño!—** se soba la nuca mientras la pitufa le mira mal.

—**Eso te pasa por querer beber hasta quedar idiota—** declara Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

—**De acuerdo sólo me chisparé un poquito— **se retracta con un puchero Jacob provocando que estallemos en carcajadas, nuestra pitufa lo tiene dominado.

—**Está es una de las fiestas que más me gusta y la pienso aprovechar al máximo— **alega con una sonrisa Kevin.

—**Todos planeamos lo mismo cielo—** responde emocionada Maggie.

—**Ahora lo importante es irnos al desfile, porque más tarde será imposible avanzar con toda la gente que habrá— **asegura Thomas mirando su reloj.

—**¿Estáis todos cambiados y listos?—** pregunta Laurent en especial a las chicas.

—**Nosotras estamos listas, aprovechamos a cambiarnos al igual que vosotros mientras hacían la comida—**explica Nessie**—. Sólo faltan Gin y Lizzie que fueron las cocineras— **sonríe señalándolas.

—**Ala, pues recoger todo mientras nosotras nos preparamos—**ordena mi brujita**—. Vamos Gin— **sonríe tomando su mano para marcharse de lo más felices por las escaleras.

Una vez terminamos nuestros cafés nos pusimos a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa y a limpiar la vajilla que faltaba. Justo cuando estábamos terminando entraron a la cocina Gianna y mi brujita, la cual iba preciosa con una camiseta blanca de tirantes con las letras Ucla Bruins en color azul cielo, unos shorts vaqueros y unas sandalias blancas y azules.

—**Wow peke, vas más que preparada para el desfile— **comenta sonriendo feliz James, al observar lo alegre que está su pequeña.

—**Por supuesto chiquitín, hay que animar a nuestros atletas—**dice Lizzie**—. Aunque a unos más especialmente que a otros— **sonríe traviesa haciéndonos reír por sus últimas palabras.

—**Amore mio, vestida así vas a conseguir dos cosas, una animar al equipo, y otra hacer babear al capitán— **se burla Diego logrando que nuestras risas continúen.

—**Ni caso amiga, la camiseta te queda genial—**declara Victoria**—. Por cierto el otro día que fui a la tienda con Katherine no las vi— **se queda absorta unos instantes.

—**Han debido hacer muy pocas, puesto que no he visto ninguna igual— **deduce pensativa Elena, que también estuvo en la tienda hace un par de días con Nessie y Jane.

—**Normal que no las hayan visto porqué no estaban a la venta. Los chicos del equipo las encargaron especialmente para nosotras—**se gira dejándonos ver su espalda donde esta el número de mi casi cuñado y su apellido _"Crawford"_**—. Justin junto con Jhonny fueron los que escogieron el estilo, así iríamos cómodas y hermosas, esas fueron sus palabras—** nos explica con una boba sonrisa mi hermana.

—**Hay que reconocer que el capitán y Jhonny tienen buen gusto— **alaba Thomas abrazando a Gianna.

—**Claro que tiene buen gusto mi nene— **añade mi brujita señalando la playera dejando entrever el doble sentido ocasionando que todos rompamos en risas.

—**Te ves fabulosa, lástima que algunas no podamos ir al desfile con las camisetas de la universidad— **dice mi Bella logrando que me sienta mal por no haber pensado en ello, pero es que cuando estoy con ella me olvido del mundo, y cuando no estoy a su lado no paro de pensar en ella.

—**Ese no es problema cuñada, me extraña que teniéndome a mí, creas que te dejare sin camiseta para apoyar a mi nene— **declara mi hermana sacando una bolsa de su mochila y lanzándosela a mi muñequita.

—**¡Gracias cuñada, eres la mejor!— **exclama sonriente mi novia al ver la camiseta, la cual era de color azul oscuro de tirantes y ceñida al cuerpo con las la palabra Ucla Bruins en la parte delantera. Uff solo de pensar lo bien que le quedaría puesta, me estoy poniendo malo.

—**Y vosotras tampoco iréis sin playeras de la universidad—** avisa Lizzie entregándoles unas camisetas a Marta y Bree, la cuales se compró el año pasado pero jamás estrenó.

—**Menudo detallazo han tenido Justin y sus compañeros con vosotras— **menciona Kim sonriente.

—**Jamie, vas a tener que poner más empeño. Mira que el nene de Lizzie te está dejando por los suelos— **anuncia Victoria haciéndonos reír al observar la cara de susto de James.

—**Mi cuñadita tiene mucha suerte— **alaba mi muñequita entrando a la cocina vestida con su camiseta nueva, la cual resalta sus hermosos pechos, contrólate Edward, me regaño mentalmente.

—**¡Ya dejen de albar a don perfecto!—** exclama quejica Laurent cruzándose de brazos.

—**No te enfurruñes chiquito, sólo esfuérzate en ser un poco más detallista— **aconseja Irina acariciando con dulzura su mejilla, logrando que las chicas estallen en carcajadas.

—**Ni modo chicos, creo que necesitaremos que el capitán nos de un curso intensivo de como ser detallistas— **habla entre risas Thomas dejándonos atónitos.

—**Tú no lo necesitas amor— **asegura Gianna haciendo que nuestro amigo sonría como idiota.

—**¡Yo quiero una, la playera está genial!— **exclama sonriente Nessie.

—**Pues tendrás que dejar al lobito y buscarte a un chico del equipo— **dice graciosa Elena dejando a Jacob descolorido. Mira que le gusta meterse con él.

—**¿Crees qué habrá alguno disponible?—** pregunta la pitufa coqueta consiguiendo que Jake se atragante con el aire.

—**Supongo que sí, y sino que nuestra amiga te ponga en lista de espera—** responde Elena provocando que rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Ahora que ya estamos todos equipados—**dice Emmett al ver que ya todos tenemos nuestras camisetas**—, ****será mejor irnos sí queremos conseguir un buen sitio—** sonríe como tonto contemplando a Marta.

—**Estoy de acuerdo, el año pasado por llegar tarde me dieron tantos pisotones que terminé con ampollas en los pies—** nos cuenta con una mueca Garret, y no podemos evitar reír.

—**Pues andando, tomen sus mochilas y vamonos— **anuncio abrazando a mi hermosa novia y a mi hermana, que en ese instante le suena el móvil, el cual rápidamente contesta y por su expresión sé inmediatamente de quién se trata.

—**Hola nene—**saluda cantarina**—****sabes que sí—**ríe alejándose de nosotros**—. No me digas eso...—**fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que salga de la cocina.

—**Menuda pareja de tontos, acaban de verse hace unas horas y en unos minutos van a estar juntos de nuevo— **se burla Maggie haciéndonos reír, pues tiene toda la razón.

—**Para mí, qué estos dos ya están juntos y se lo tienen bien calladito—** afirma sonriente Alec, que tiene a Jane abrazada por la cintura.

—**Sí han retomado de nuevo su relación me alegro por ellos, mi amore merece ser feliz, y si lo mantienen en secreto por algo será; además debemos reconocer que somos de lo más cotillas y no dudaríamos en someterlos a tremendo interrogatorio—**dice Diego saliendo en defensa de la parejita**—. Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, disfrutaría de "mi nene"—**hace comillas con los dedos imitando la voz de Lizzie**—, y una vez que todo estuviera hablado y aclarado, gozaría durante un tiempo a solas de la persona que amo antes de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos—** finaliza satisfecho rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Bree.

—**¡Esto no es justo!—**protesta Jane cruzándose de brazos**—. A nosotros nos avasallasteis a preguntas** **por no contaros nada, sin embargo a ellos, nada de nada— **nos fulmina con la mirada.

—**Deja de estar ardida Jane, cuando tengamos constancia de que están juntos, ten por seguro que recibirán su interrogatorio—** ratifica Maggie dejándola muda, pero con una gran sonrisa.

—**Belly Bells ¿Por qué estás tan callada?— **pregunta curioso Emmett mirando a mi novia.

—**Estaba pensando en fantasías sexuales con mi adorado novio— **responde tan tranquila logrando tres cosas, una que sus hermanos se queden con la boca abierta, dos que nuestros amigos se tronchen de risa y tres, que mi gran amigo se ponga de lo más feliz.

—**Hermanita querida eso no se dice en voz alta— **gruñe Jacob tapándose los oídos.

—**Cómo si tú nunca hubieses tenido fantasías—** se defiende mi Bella retando a su hermano con la mirada.

—**Claro que sí las tenemos hermanita, pero no lo soltamos a los cuatro vientos— **apoya Emmett a su hermano.

—**Lo mejor es que os calléis, o no os acordáis de Nikki y Ashley del instituto y vuestras muy gráficas charlas— **responde mordaz mi novia cerrándoles la boca a sus hermanos.

—**Yo reconozco sin problemas que he tenido fantasías con Cameron Bright—** comenta como si nada Jane haciendo que Alec de un salto.

—**En mi caso ha sido con Kellan Luntz. Ese hombre está para comérselo enterito— **sigue el juego Marta logrando que el oso la mire apenado.

—**A mí me tiene loca Cam Gigandet, está como un tren—** continua Victoria provocando que James pierda el color, para luego susurrar, _**"al menos se apellido igual que yo"**_, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Y que me decís de Justin Hartley, está como un tren— **habla ahora Irina consiguiendo que Laurent suelte varios gruñidos.

—**Uff James Lafertty...mum...me pone a mil— **declara Kate provocando que Garret se quede con la boca abierta por sus palabras.

—**Dónde este el papacito de Paul Wesley que se quiten los demás— **dice sonriente Elena.

—**Mi vida, tus fantasías son todas conmigo ¿verdad?— **menciona Diego a Bree, aunque parece más una pregunta.

—**Pues...Benjamin Mankenzie...mum...está para hacerle un favor— **responde Bree provocando que nuestro amigo pierda hasta la voz.

—**Será mejor dejar el tema chicas, sino les provocaremos un infarto—** se burla Kim.

—**Debemos reconocer que todos hemos fantaseado con alguien alguna vez—** expresa sonriente Maggie recibiendo un beso en los labios de Kevin, el cual obtiene miradas sorprendidas de los chicos.

—**Sólo puedo decir que adoro las fantasías de mi chica— **contesta pícaro Kevin levantando las cejas.

—**Mejor marchémonos antes de que Nessie diga que le gusta el niño esteroides Taylor Lautner— **gruñe enojado Jacob.

—**Lobito siento decirte que está bien bueno— **asegura Nessie sacando las risas de las chicas.

—**Eso te pasa por hablar cuñado— **se cachondea Thomas.

—**Sólo falta que Gin nos diga con quién ha fantaseado y de ese modo tenemos la lista completa— **suelto sarcástico ganándome una fulminante mirada de Thomas.

—**Sin dudarlo Chad Murray— **contesta Gianna sonrojada.

—**Es guapo, no obstante el número uno es Robert Pattinson— **declara mi Bella, logrando que me quede mudo y que el resto se tronche de risa.

—**Brujita vamonos ya, por favor— **pido, no me apetece seguir escuchando está conversación.

—**Ok nene, ahora nos vemos—**sonríe tontamente**—. Yo también, no lo dudes— **se despide Lizzie finalizando la llamada.

—**Al fin, pensé que no arrancaríamos nunca— **protesta como niño pequeño Emmett mientras todos tomamos nuestras mochilas para salir del apartamento.

—**Vamos tarde así que apresurad el paso o no veremos nada—** nos apremia Jake.

—**Por eso no os preocupéis, Justin me estaba diciendo un atajo para llegar justo dónde ellos están— **nos explica mi hermana.

—**Entonces vosotros al frente—** dice teatralmente Diego cediéndonos el paso a mi brujita, a mi Bella y a mí, a las cuales tenía agarradas de la cintura a cada lado mío.

A mitad de trayecto tuvimos que apresurar el paso porqué Emmett estaba como loco por llegar, esta era su fiesta preferida junto con el día Bruin. Mi brujita iba al frente, al parecer estaba bien instruida por donde teníamos que ir; yo en cambio estaba bastante desorientado, no sé si era por los tirones de mi hermana o por la cantidad de gente que había a nuestro alrededor. Mi brujita caminaba muy segura entre la gente como los coches con Gps, de pronto se soltó de mi mano para echar a correr, no necesité mirar hacía delante para saber la razón de su escapada.

—**¡Nene te extrañe!—** grita emocionada antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Justin, los cuales la reciben encantado aun teniendo las manos ocupadas.

—**Joder Lizzie, os separasteis está mañana, después os tirasteis un buen rato al teléfono y ahora lo miras como si tuvierais una eternidad sin veros—** se burla Jake.

—**Lobito será mejor que te calles si no quieres acabar castigado— **amenaza Nessie, haciendo que nuestro amigo cierre el pico, más le valía.

—**También te extrañe mucho mi niña—**declara Justin alzando la voz, seguro por el comentario de Jake**—. Pequeña tengo algo para ti, sabes todo lo que significas para mí y espero de corazón que lo aceptes— **todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta en el momento que le hace entrega de la chaqueta. No era una que pudiera tener cualquier aficionado, era un diseño especial que hacían exclusivamente los jugadores para sus novias. Joder, en el mundo universitario eso es casi como un anillo de compromiso. Es decir, mía, sólo mía.

—**!Oh nene!—**chilla emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos**—. Es preciosa, me encanta— **expresa besando su barbilla mientras ambos se abrazan con una sonrisa.

—**¿Te ayudo a ponértela?—**pregunta Justin con ilusión, a lo que mi hermana asiente sonrojada; creo que algo se le ha pegado de mi muñequita**—. Te queda perfecta, estás hermosa—** sonríe Justin recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras la hace girar, logrando que todos silbemos en aprobación.

—**Me encanta, es perfecta. Gracias nene—** dice poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla, mejor dicho la comisura de sus labios.

—**Gracias por usarla mi niña, me has hecho inmensamente feliz—** menciona mi casi cuñado abrazándola fuertemente, mientras mi hermana se acomoda entre sus brazos.

—**Hola chicos, preparados para el espectáculo— **nos saluda sin soltar a Lizzie.

—**Claro que sí, estoy deseando llegar a la playa para ver que han montado—** expresa entusiasmado Emmett dando saltos ocasionado que todos riamos.

—**¿Y tú estás preparado Justin?—** le pregunta sonriendo malicioso Diego.

—**Qué remedio amigo, no me queda de otra— **contesta con una graciosa mueca Justin logrando que nos riamos de nuevo.

—**Deberías estar acostumbrado ya, es tu tercer año—** declara Garret sonriente.

—**Lo sé, pero odio ser el centro de atención. Eso se lo dejo a mis compañeros— **responde nuestro amigo con una sonrisa.

—**Justin una pregunta—**sonríe maliciosa Elena.**—¿Queda algún soltero en el equipo?— **cuestiona recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de nuestro amigo, el cual la mira confuso y rápidamente mi Bella le explica logrando que sonría**—. Estupendo, Nessie tu problema está resuelto, ahora sólo tienes que abandonar al lobito— **ríe y nosotros con ella al ver la cara enojada de Jake.

—**Luego me los presentas capitán, debo observar la mercancía antes de elegir— **expresa risueña Nessie ocasionando que todos estallemos en carcajadas menos Jake, el cual nos fulmina con la mirada mientras se cruza de brazos.

—**¿Dónde están Stephan y Jared?—** pregunta curiosa Kim.

—**No tengo ni la menor idea—**sonríe negando con la cabeza Justin**—. La última vez que les vi, los chicos les estaban explicando lo que debían de hacer, pero de eso hace ya media hora— **nos explica entre risas.

—**Seguramente estén saltando y chillando emocionados como los niños que son— **asevera Kate haciéndonos reír.

—**Hay que dejarles disfrutar es su primera vez, no seas mala— **dice entre risas Kevin intentándoles defender. Pero todos sabemos lo infantiles que pueden llegar a ser.

—**Dejaros de meter con ellos, se merecen pasarlo bien, más después de haber tenido que soportar el mal humor del capitán en el entrenamiento—** manifiesta sonriente Alec pinchando a nuestro amigo, el cual le mira con el ceño fruncido sacando las risas de todos.

—**No les hagas ni caso amigo, ese es tu trabajo—**dice Thomas acercándose a Justin para darse un amistoso abrazo**—. Espero que podamos celebrar el Domingo la victoria capitán—** sonríe dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

—**Ten por seguro que lo haremos, pero las cervezas las pondrás tú—** bromea Justin como si tuvieran una amistad de toda la vida.

—**Cuenta con ello, y con la parrillada que pondrá papá Tony el lunes. Estará de lo más feliz— **ratifica haciéndonos reír, porque tiene toda la razón.

Mi papá había comprado para todos, chaquetas, camisetas y no sé cuantas cosas más para ir apoyar a Justin.

En ese momento observé a mi Bella y a nuestros amigos, los cuales tenían los ojos como platos al contemplar la escena entre Thomas y Justin; seguidamente Gianna se acercó a Lizzie y la abrazó mientras la susurraba algo al oído, lo cual hizo que ambas sonrieran para luego echarse a reír. Mierda, ahora si quiero saber dónde está la cámara escondida.

—**Alguien puede pellizcarme, por favor—**habla extrañado Emmett por lo que sucedía ante nosotros.**—¡Auch!— **grita sobándose el brazo.

—**Tú dijiste que te pellizcaran— **se defiende sonriente Marta.

—**¡Ábrete cielo y trágame tierra!— **exclama Laurent ganándose una colleja de Irina y un pequeño pisotón de parte de James.

—**Gracias Justin— **escucho decir a Gianna, lo que hace que enfoque mi mirada en ellos, los cuales están abrazados.

—**Sólo sean felices Gin, creo que todos lo merecemos— **le responde sonriente nuestro amigo una vez se separan.

—**¡Nos pueden decir de una vez a qué viene tanto arrumaco!— **vocea el discreto de Jake ganándose una patada de parte de mi novia; nota mental, no hacer enfadar nunca a mi Bella.

—**Qué no se pueden saludar los amigos—** inquiere sonriendo Justin.

—**¡Amigos has dicho!—** clama confundido Kevin, y siendo sinceros todos estamos igual.

—**Miren chicos, el que no hayamos tenido una estrecha relación en el pasado no quiere decir que nos cayéramos mal. Sólo que no nos dimos el tiempo suficiente para mantener una amistad—** nos comenta Justin

—**Ahora somos todos amigos—**sonríe Thomas**—, y le partiremos la cara a quien diga lo contrario— **bromea entre risas dejándonos todavía más desorientados; sin embargo me alegra que por fin hayan solucionado todas sus rencillas, en especial Thomas.

—**Me alegro por vosotros, la verdad que ya era hora— **declara sonriente James palmeando el hombro de Thomas y todos asentimos con una sonrisa.

—**¡Capitán es la hora !—** grita uno de los chicos del equipo.

—**Capitán, deja de derramar miel con la princesa y ven de una maldita vez. No podemos empezar sin ti— **expresa entre risas Jhonny.

—**Hola chicos, se os ve muy eufóricos— **saluda mi brujita con una sonrisa.

—**Hola capitana, te queda de fabula la chaqueta— **saluda chillando Brad logrando que el resto de los chicos del equipo rían.

—**Ya dejen a mi niña en paz— **manifiesta Justin abrazándola todavía más, si es posible.

—**Capitán aunque le pese debe soltar a la princesa, es hora del desfile—** manifiesta Ryan otro chico del equipo.

—**Además trae una pandilla de guardianes, no va a pasarla nada—** añade Nathan señalándonos logrando que todos riamos.

—**Lo sé, pero todavía faltan unos minutos— **apunta sonriente Justin.

—**Pueden faltar horas capitán, sin embargo el entrenador nos esta llamando—**alega Paul**—. No es que desee molestar a la capitana pero el deber llama—** sonríe con cariño a Lizzie.

—**Tenéis razón chicos, además con lo que amáis ser el centro de atención estáis en vuestra salsa—** declara mi hermana entre risas.

—**Sí, sobre todo nuestro querido capitán— **se cachondea Jhonny ocasionando las risas de todos, porqué de sobra sabemos lo que odia nuestro amigo llamar la atención.

—**Vete tranquilo qué no te la van a robar, la cuidaremos bien—** asevera Laurent entre risas mientras palmea su hombro.

—**Lo sé, sólo quiero estar un ratito más con mi niña—** insiste Justin.

—**Yo también quiero que estés aquí— **dice con un puchero mi brujita.

—**Integrantes de todos los equipos ocupen sus lugares por favor. En cinco minutos dará comienzo el desfile— **se escucha una voz por megafonía.

—**Anda nene, ve con tus compañeros— **dice Lizzie en voz alta para luego susurrarle algo en el oído, lo cual hace reír fuertemente a nuestro amigo mientras la aprieta contra su pecho.

—**Joder mi niña, necesito que me des suerte— **declara Justin antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y unir sus labios en un beso que demuestra mucho amor, el cual mi hermanita no tarda en responder pasando sus brazos por el cuello de mi ya cuñado, pegándose más a su cuerpo; unos minutos más tarde se separan con una sonrisa.

—**Suerte amor, nos vemos más tarde— **musita bajito mi brujita, sin embargo lo escucho por ser el que esta más cerca.

—**Contigo siempre amor—**susurra Justin antes de besarla de nuevo. Ahora sí, tanto los de equipo como nosotros silbamos y aplaudimos a la parejita**—. Cuídenmela chicos— **nos dice con una sonrisa para luego echar a correr donde le esperan sus compañeros; mi hermanita se queda como estatua con la vista clavada en el lugar por dónde su chico se ha marchado.

—**Woooow— **gritan las chicas emocionadas provocando que Lizzie pegue un salto en su lugar llevándose las manos al pecho a causa del susto.

—**Cuñadita ha sido espectacular— **chilla alegre mi Bella saltando a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—**Hermanita no me puedo creer lo que mis ojos acaban de presenciar—** grita llena de entusiasmo Nessie uniéndose al abrazo. Enseguida del resto de las chicas también se suman al abrazo brincando, bailando y chillando incoherencias.

—**¡Yaaaaaa!—**exclama alzando la voz Emmett haciéndolas parar en seco**—. Celebro con vosotras lo que estéis festejando, aunque no me agrada nada el show que estáis montando ¡Menuda vergüenza!—** simula estar molesto consiguiendo que le lluevan collejas por todos lados, hasta yo le doy una.

—**¡Cállate Emmett!— **le regaña Jacob dándole un pequeño empujón.

—**Esto quiere decir que...— **habla sonriente Maggie dejando la frase en el aire.

—**Qué le he deseado suerte a mi nene— **explica ruborizada mi brujita abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—**Amore mío, como sigas así me pondré celoso— **bromea Diego haciendo un gracioso puchero, el cual nos hace reír.

—**Vamos amiga, cuéntanos, nos morimos de curiosidad—** pide Elena moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—**No hay nada que contar— **dice mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—**Claro y te entrega una chaqueta de novia oficial, sólo porqué es un buen samaritano— **se burla Laurent soltando un aullido.

—**¡Qué bárbara peke, chaqueta y beso!—**sonríe pícaro**—. Lo próximo que será ¿un anillo?—**inquiere juguetón James, y tanto Thomas como yo sonreímos; no está muy lejos de la realidad.

—**Menuda suerte tienes amiga—** dice sonriente Irina antes de soltar un silbido.

—**Está claro que "tu nene"—**hace comillas con los dedos**—quiere que todo el mundo se entere de quien es su niña— **declara entre risas Gianna.

—**No lo dudes el llevar la chaqueta, es como si Justin gritara, no la toquen, es mía— **habla saltando y aplaudiendo Bree.

—**Por supuesto, el capitán chilla miau— **expresa riendo Alec haciendo como un gato, y todos hacemos lo mismo consiguiendo que mi hermana se ponga más roja que un tomate.

—**No les prestes atención cuñada todo es pura envidia. Después de mi Edward, tu nene es el más guapo de todos—** declara mi Bella sonriente guiñándole el ojo.

—**Amor estado apunto de ponerme celoso, menos mal que mi amigo sólo suspira por mi brujita al igual que ella por él. Sino ya le hubiera partido la cara— **bromeo ganándome una fulminante mirada de Lizzie, lo que hace que todos estallen en carcajadas.

—**Vamos que ya está por empezar y debemos coger un buen sitio para no perdernos nada—** nos apresura Garret cambiando de tema y obteniendo una agradecida sonrisa por parte de mi hermanita.

Rodeé a Bella por la cintura con mi brazo y a mi brujita con el otro antes de ponernos en marcha. Muchos de la universidad sabían que una era mi novia y la otra mi hermanan, sin embargo había gente que no, los cuales me observaban extrañados. Así que para divertirme y confundirles más, besé a mis chicas en la mejilla consiguiendo que los mirones me acribillaran con la mirada.

En cuanto la banda empezó a tocar, las animadoras comenzaron con su rutina dando por iniciado el desfile. La mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros, y más cuando los chicos del equipo desde su carro empezaron a silbar y a vitorear en nuestra dirección.

—**Capitán, la princesa no desaparecerá si mira hacia otro lado— **se cachondea Jhonny haciendo que todos estallen carcajadas.

—**Es normal que no quiera perderla de vista. La princesa, perdón, la capitana está muy hermosa con la chaqueta— **declara entre risas Brad, y Justin le manda una mirada de no te pases antes de fijar de nuevo su vista en mi hermana, la cual le manda un beso soplado que mi amigo hace el gesto de atrapar.

En ese momento las animadoras pasaron por nuestro lado dedicando sinceras sonrisas a Lizzie, a excepción de Tanya, Alice y Rosalie, las cuales la miraron con profundo odio y más al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeras.

—**Vieron qué linda y risueña es la chica del capitán— **comenta una de las animadoras.

—**Hacen una bonita pareja— **declara otra.

—**¡Un urra por la chica del capitán!— **exclama la líder de las animadoras, consiguiendo que mis primas y Tanya se enfurezcan todavía más.

Mi prima Rosalie no le quitaba la mirada de encima a mi hermana, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle a la yugular, lo que ocasionó que realizara mal un paso llevándose a Tanya por el camino, pero gracias a mi prima Alice salvaron la situación como si fuera parte de la coreografía, aunque la mayoría se percató del error.

—**Wow amore te has hecho famosa— **dice riendo Diego llegando a su lado y abrazándola.

—**¡Qué se me pegue, qué se me pegue!—**repite Alec acariciando el cabello de Lizzie logrando que todos lo miremos con cara de wtf.**—¿Qué? Acaso no vieron lo famosa que es...no os extrañéis que dentro de un rato venga una multitud a pedir el autógrafo de la chica del capitán— **sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

—**No soy la chica del capitán...aún— **dice Lizzie susurrando la última palabra.

—**Pues vaya que estás siendo lenta ¿eh?—**acusa Alec tomando una pose bastante femenina**—. Mierda amiga con ese cuerpazo de hombre...yo ya le hubiera tirado las bragas, es más tienes un ultimátum de mi parte; o atacas tú o lo hago yo. Ese hombre está para comérselo grrrrr— **hace como si tuviera garras con un movimiento de lo más femenino.

—**Tendré que darme prisa entonces—**dice mi brujita acomodándose la chaqueta**—. Aunque si está—**la acaricia con adoración**—me la dio a mí, por algo será— **le mira sonriendo satisfecha.

—**Tocado y hundido cariño—**contesta Alec quitándose una lágrima imaginaría de la cara**—. Tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida con esa desilusión— **recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Jane moviendo los hombros aparentando llorar.

—**Tranquilízate mi amor, en está vida no se puede tener todo— **le consuela bromeando Jane mientras acaricia su espalda, logrando que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**¡Mierda!—**chilla Diego haciéndonos saltar**—. Esa es la razón por la cual no he podido conquistarte Elizabeth de mi alma—**suspira teatralmente**—. Mañana mismo comenzaré a entrenar arduamente hasta poder convertirme en capitán, y de ese modo entregarte la chaqueta y ser felices por siempre— **lleva su vista hacia el horizonte con ojos soñadores.

—**Para cuando consigas llegar al nivel de Justin, la pobre Lizzie estará tan anciana que usara bastón—** se burla Kim provocando que todos rompamos en carcajadas.

—**Os imagináis a Diego haciendo ejercicio—**dice divertido Emmett**—. Parecerá perro de caza corriendo tras la presa con la lengua fuera— **ríe fuertemente y nosotros con él.

—**¡Hey que soy un hombre de ejercicio!—**exclama nuestro amigo fingiendo estar molesto**—. Bien que os lo demuestro cada vez que jugamos un partido—** nos sonríe mirándonos satisfecho, ya que el último partido que jugamos lo ganamos gracias a él.

—**Chicos sonreír—**nos gritan a lo lejos y en el momento que todos nos giramos nos encontramos a una chica con una cámara profesional, la cual nos realiza varias fotos**—. Son para el periódico de la universidad, gracias— **nos explica con una sonrisa antes de voltear hacia otro lado para obtener más fotos.

—**Mierda me pilló despeinado— **dice Jacob arreglando su cabello y su ropa.

—**Tú siempre sales mal en las fotos chucho. Por mucho que quieras arreglarte—** declara sonriente Elena, que le encanta pinchar a Jacob.

—**Eso es mentira, en todas salgo guapísimo—**asegura Jake.**—¿Verdad chispita?— **sonríe ampliamente mirando a Nessie.

—**Lobito, digo la verdad o te defiendo— **pregunta melosa Nessie logrando que todos nos tronchemos de risa.

Los chicos siguieron burlándose de Jake hasta que se percataron de que el carro donde venían los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano cada vez estaba más cerca. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Emmett, a saber que estaba maquinando esa cabeza suya, seguro nada bueno.

—**Chicos ¿Qué os parece animar un poco a Stephan y Jared?— **sugiere el oso con una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Es una idea genial pues están de lo más tranquilos— **dice con una perversa sonrisa Kate.

—**¿Qué tienes en mente hermanito?— **cuestiona sonriente Bella.

—**Nada del otro mundo—**responde Emmett encogiéndose de hombros**—. Sólo había pensado en gritarles unos cuantos piropos— **sonríe divertido.

—**Me apunto esto va a ser divertidísimo—** afirma Kim frotándose las manos.

—**¡Qué comience el espectáculo!— **clama entusiasmada Victoria dando saltos junto con Jane haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Oh cielos, qué buenorros están los de este equipo—**grita Emmett de manera muy femenina señalando a los chicos de fútbol americano**—. Menudos hombretones— **sonríe batiendo las pestañas.

—**Sí, hay cada papacito, lástima que algunos tengan novia— **entra al juego Kevin.

—**Al capitán mejor ni mirarlo, pues tiene dueña y es de lo más celosa— **les sigue la corriente Jacob ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de mi hermana.

—**Cierto, mejor dediquémonos a los que están solteros— **dice Emmett moviendo sus caderas de manera ridícula.

—**Genial, para ti el chiquito de Jared y para mí el sabrosón de Stephan— **declara con voz de chica Jake, mientras que Emmett les lanza un beso.

—**No sean malas, déjennos uno a nosotras, mira que están para comérselos— **añade Maggie guiñándoles el ojo.

—**Joder, yo me quedaría a los dos— **expresa Irina con voz seductora mientras sonríe coqueta.

—**Nada de eso, el buenorro de Jared es mío y el sabrosón de Stephan es de está perra— **asevera Emmett dando un codazo a Jacob.

Todos a nuestro alrededor se estaban muriendo de risa mientras que Jared y Stephan no sabían donde meterse.

—**Lizzie como chica del capitán debes apoyarnos y controlar a esas locas, que nos están fastidiando el desfile— **grita Stephan fingiendo estar enojado.

—**Será mejor que os calméis sino cuando bajemos os vais a cagar— **avisa amenazante Jared, ocasionando que todos estallemos en carcajadas incluidos sus compañeros, los cuales no pueden aguantarse por más tiempo.

—**Chiquitas no les hagan ni caso se están haciendo los difíciles— **asegura sonriente Marta palmeando la espalda de Emmett y Jake; ya me parecía raro que nuestra amiga no entrase al juego.

—**Totalmente de acuerdo, sólo grítenles unos cuantos piropos más y los tendrán a sus pies— **anima sonriendo maliciosa Jane, la cual está vengándose un poco de Jared por el interrogatorio.

—**Gracias chicas, vuestros consejos son de gran ayuda, sois las mejores—** agradece con voz de mujer Emmett.

—**Más os vale que no os atreváis si no queréis sufrir las consecuencias— **advierte con voz siniestra Stephan marcando sus músculos, ganándose los chiflidos de todas las chicas incluida mi Bella.

—**Venga chicas, todas juntas— **chilla Jacob dando saltos imitando a una mujer logrando que tanto las chicas como nosotros comenzásemos a gritarles, guapos, tíos buenos, queremos un hijo vuestro y no sé cuantas cosas más, antes de echarnos todos a reír, incluidos ellos. En serio pensaban que se iban a librar de las bromas, menudos ingenuos.

Lo que restaba de camino a la playa que no era mucho, lo pasamos bailando al son de la música de la banda, animando con nuestros gritos a los equipos deportivos y riendo por las bromas que hacían los chicos. Me lo estaba pasando bomba, y me llenaba de felicidad ver a mi hermosa novia divertirse como una niña junto con el resto de las chicas.

Nada más llegar a la playa y antes de que se detuviera el carro donde iban los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano, Justin saltó y echó a correr en dirección hacia mi brujita, la cual salió a su encuentro.; él la recibió con una sonrisa levantándola y girándola por los aires. Me alegró enormemente verla sonreír así de feliz de nuevo.

—**Al fin, pensé que nunca acabaría—** dice riendo Justin.

—**¡Qué dices estuvo genial!—**exclama Garret**—. Yo en tú lugar lo hubiera gozado a lo grande— **sonríe abrazando a Kate.

—**Yo también—** dicen los demás a coro, en cambio yo me mantuve al margen no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—**Vosotros estoy seguro de que sí, pero definitivamente yo no— **garantiza Justin con un escalofrío.

—**Lo siento mucho nene—**sonríe**—, pero esas son las consecuencias de ser tan bueno en todo lo que haces— **contesta Lizzie haciendo sonrojar a su chico; mejor no saber la razón.

—**Peke este año también pondrás en su lugar al entrenador— **inquiere sonriente James.

—**Claro que sí, no pienso quedarme callada si hace las cosas mal—** confirma con una sonrisa acurrucándose en el pecho de Justin, el cual está mirando en dirección a Emmett y Jacob con una sonrisa lo que me llama bastante la atención; así que decido hacer lo mismo y cual es mi sorpresa al ver como Stephan y Jared se van acercando sigilosamente hacia ellos.

—**¡Al ataque!— **gritan Jared y Stephan al unísono lazándose encima de Emmett y Jacob, los cuales son derribados fácilmente pues no se lo esperaban.

No podíamos parar de reír al ver como Stephan y Jared atacaban a cosquillas a los hermanos Swan. Todos estallamos en carcajadas cuando Jacob y Emmett comenzaron a chillar como si fueran chicas. Después de que les pidieron disculpas unas cuantas veces decidieron soltarles; no obstante los hermanos Swan querían venganza y nuestros amigos al percatarse de sus intenciones echaron a correr, seguidos muy de cerca de Emmett y Jake.

Unos diez minutos más tarde al ver que les era imposible atraparlos se rindieron y decidieron volver con nosotros, que estábamos muertos de risa.

—**Qué vergüenza, ni os atreváis a decir que sois mis hermanos—**alega mi Bella**—, o al menos no os metáis con los del equipo hasta que no llevéis un buen tiempo entrenando en un gimnasio ¡Par de debiluchos!—** les señala con el dedo logrando que todos nos partiésemos de risa, sobre todo Stephan y Jared.

—**Ja, Ja, Ja—**ríe sarcástico Jacob marcando los músculos de sus brazos**—. No seas exagerada hermanita, lo que ocurre es que el capitán tiene bien entrenados a los chicos— **se defiende pasando su brazo por los hombros de mi novia.

—**Además corren como bólidos y hacen unos placajes que uff— **se excusa Emmett simulando estirar su espalda.

—**No busquen más excusas han quedado como unos débiles. Lo mejor que podrían hacer es ponerse en forma, porque así no podrán defender a sus chicas—** se pitorrea Justin besando el cabello de Lizzie, al mismo tiempo que todos rompemos en risas menos los hermanos Swan que se han quedado mudos.

—**Lobito no te preocupes, me tienes a mí para defenderte— **afirma Nessie pellizcando en el costado a Jared haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Menos mal que cuentas con tu chica para salvar tu honor— **declara Stephan entre risas ocasionando que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Dejadlo ya chicos, mejor acerquemos a ver que han preparado este año— **sugiere divertido Thomas.

—**Vamos mi niña sube—** dice Justin inclinándose para que mi hermana trepara a su espalda. Estoy pensando que mamá le puso injerto de mono al nacer.

—**Capitán, hacemos una carrera hasta la playa— **propone Jared subiendo a Kim a su espalda.

—**Sí, vamos todos—** grita emocionada Gianna mientras trepa a la espalda de Thomas.

Rápidamente ayudé a mi muñequita a subir a mi espalda; una vez estuvimos todos estuvimos listos, Irina dio la salida contando hasta tres haciendo que todos echáramos a correr. Lógicamente el primero en llegar fue Justin, seguido por Jared y Stephan, luego Diego y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo, seguidos por el resto y en último lugar llegaron Emmett y James con la lengua fuera.

—**¡Ganamos, somos los mejores!—** chilla feliz mi brujita abrazando a Justin, que esta de lo más fresco.

—**Joder, esto me ha matado, voy a tener que dejar de fumar—** dice James cogiendo aire.

—**Wow es impresionante lo que han montado— **expresa con admiración Garret observando a su alrededor.

—**Hay que reconocer que este año se han lucido— **comenta sorprendido Laurent.

—**Nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo— **dice Kim entusiasmada dando saltos con Jane.

—**Relajaos mis pequeños canguritos— **declara Alec sujetando a ambas por los hombros.

—**¡Tenemos qué participar en todo!—** exclama sonriendo Emmett.

—**Osito si pretendes participar en todas las actividades no vas llegar vivo a la fiesta de está noche—** asegura mi Bella haciéndonos reír a todos, menos a su hermano que nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

—**¡No me lo puedo creer hay una competición de surf!— **vocea emocionado Alec, el cual por supuesto va a participar, ya que es un gran surfista; de hecho ha participado en varios campeonatos.

Decidimos dar una vuelta para ver todo lo que habían montado. Aparte de las distintas actividades, había varios puestos de bebida y bocadillos, como de venta de camisetas y otros accesorios con el logotipo de los Bruin. También vimos que estaban poniendo uno de los carros como si fuera un pequeño escenario, donde supongo se haría la presentación de equipo de fútbol americano, ya que justo al lado se encontraba la mesa del Disck Jokey, el cual enseguida puso música animando el ambiente logrando animar a la gente a bailar. Pero lo que de verdad nos llamó la atención, fue una especie de laberinto hecho con alpacas de paja, el cual era para jugar al pintball, pero en lugar de con pistolas con globos de pintura. Y para finalizar no podía faltar la inmensa torre de palos, la cual se encendería más tarde dando paso a la famosa hoguera.

—**Se ruega a los componentes del equipo de fútbol americano hagan presencia en nuestro improvisado escenario—** escuchamos la voz del entrenador Foster por los altavoces.

—**Nos vemos en un rato chicos— **se despide Justin para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de mi brujita y que ella bese su barbilla.

—**Démonos prisa en volver, quiero coger un buen sitio—**nos apresura mi Bella**—, a ser posible en primera fila— **sonríe de manera cómplice a Nessie y Lizzie.

—**Sí, hay que ir animar a los chicos y de paso mirar la mercancía—** declara sonriente Nessie haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas, al ver como la cara de Jake pierde el color ante sus últimas palabras.

—**Queridos estudiantes llego la hora que todos estaban esperando, la presentación del equipo de fútbol americano—**anuncia el rector haciendo que todo el mundo rompa en aplausos**—. Con todos vosotros el entrenador Foster— **presenta entregándole el micrófono, el cual de inmediato toma la palabra dando un pequeño discurso y dando las gracias por nuestro apoyo hacia sus chicos y al equipo de entrenadores como al resto de sus integrantes

—**Comenzaremos con los chicos que componen nuestra maravillosa e impenetrable defensa—**anuncia el entrenador nombrando a los chicos, los cuales sonríen y hacen bromas logrando que la gente ría y aplauda como loca**—, en último lugar pero no menos importante, nuestro gran Brad Karev—**Lizzie comienza a vitorear como loca haciendo que todos la sigamos, logrando que Brad sonría y haga una a graciosa reverencia mientras dice unas divertidas palabras antes de mandar un beso en dirección a una risueña chica, que no para de echarle piropos**—. Ahora vamos con nuestros increíbles chicos de ataque, los cuales nos darán grandes momentos—**todos chiflamos e igual que pasó anteriormente las bromas no faltaron**—. Jhonny Owen, el veloz receptor—**los aplausos y silbidos aumentan, puesto que es un gran jugador, y los elogios son cada vez mayores, sobre todo por nuestra parte en especial de mi hermana, a la cual le guiña un ojo para luego mandar un beso a una chica, la que supongo es su novia. Seguidamente pronuncia un pequeño y chistoso discurso sacando las risas de los presentes**—. Con todos vosotros nuestras nuevas joyas, Jared Jones y Stephan Salvatore—**en ese momento los vítores por nuestra parte son inmensos; las chicas no paran de echarles halagos mientras que Emmett y Jacob les mandan besos y les guiñan el ojo, parece que estos Swan quieren guerra de nuevo. Nuestros amigos hacen un cómico baile para luego decir unas palabras antes de marcharse a sus puestos de lo más sonrientes**—. En último lugar pero sin duda el más importante, la cabeza del equipo, él que tiene el control, y no me refiero a mí—**se ríe el entrenador arrancando las risas de todo el mundo**—, sino al hombre que coordina al equipo y que este año nos hará disfrutar del campeonato ¡NUESTRO CAPITAN Y QUARTERBACK, JUSTIN CRAWFORD!— **exclama alzando la voz, mi casi cuñado hace presencia tímidamente, pues no le gusta en absoluto llamar la atención por más bueno que sea en lo que hace. Todos aplaudimos efusivamente, animándolo con muchas ganas. Mi brujita se vuelve completamente loca, no para de silbar, chillar y vitorearle **"eres el mejor, el único, el más guapo"** y entre tanta euforia y sin que se de cuenta grita a todo pulmón **"¡TE AMO NENE!"; **en ese instante Justin se gira regalándole una sonrisa que dice mucho, para seguir con un mudo te amo antes de guiñarle un ojo. Después nos brinda unas palabras a todos, pero sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de mi hermana, la cual le manda un beso volado que él atrapa y guarda en su pecho sacando los suspiros de todas las chicas.

—**Mierda...este chico nos quiere matar—** chilla Vicky haciendo que James pegue un salto.

—**Por si no te ha das dado cuenta él ya tiene dueña, y tú, también tienes dueño— **declara celoso James tomándola por la cintura.

—**Amorcito—**contesta melosa Vicky**—, el que este a dieta no me impide ver el menú, y el capitán está muy bueno— **le hace un guiño y todos rompemos en carcajadas.

—**Peke, ayúdame— **reclama James con un puchero.

—**¿Qué pretendes que haga? No puedo taparle los ojos a Victoria, además mi Justin está biennnnnn bueno— **responde mi hermana haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas de nuevo.

—**Gente, antes de marcharnos y dejaros tranquilos—** escuchamos la jovial voz de Brad consiguiendo que todos prestáramos atención de nuevo.

—**Tenemos que presentaros a los que nos sacan de nuestras casillas consiguiendo que nos volvamos locos—** dice ahora guasón Jhonny.

—**Con todos vosotros nuestras condenas— **bromea Nathan, creo que así se llama.

—**Los entrenadores Foster, Smith y Brown— **vocearon todos al unísono sacando las risas y los aplausos de los presentes.

Luego de unas cantas bromas más por parte de los chicos del equipo se dio por finalizada la presentación. En seguida los chicos bajaron del escenario y mi brujita corrió a encontrarse con Justin, el cual la recibió al estilo de las películas románticas antiguas, alzándola y girándola por los aires mientras ella reía feliz; después tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios, sólo fue un roce, pero dijo mucho.

—**Joder Edward, si las miradas matasen, ahora serias huérfano de hermana—** asevera Alec codeándome en el costado y señalándome el lugar donde estaban Tanya y mis primas, las cuales lanzaban dagas con los ojos, en especial Rosalie que echaba humo y mira con puro odio a la parejita, en concreto a mi hermana; menos mal que ellos están ajenos a todo metidos en su burbuja.

—**¡Qué se jodan, las malditas zorras!— **exclama mi Bella observándolas con desprecio; wow me encantaba que mi chica saque su genio, la hace verse aún más sexy.

—**Ojala y se atraganten con su veneno, bien merecido se lo tendrían— **brama Elena dedicándoles una petulante sonrisa.

—**Mirad lo rojas que están por la rabia y envidia que tienen, parecen apunto de estallar—** comenta sonriendo divertida Kate.

—**Esperemos que no lo hagan, no quiero que la playa se infecte— **agrega con cara de asco Jane provocando que todos explotemos en carcajadas.

—**¿De qué os reís?— **pregunta sonriente Jared llegando a nuestro lado junto con Stephan, no tardamos en contarles rápidamente lo sucedido logrando que todos nos volvamos a reír.

—**Ya estoy deseando apuntarme alguna de las actividades—** alega entusiasmado Emmett.

—**Tranquilo oso, las inscripciones comenzaran una vez anuncien la competencia— **le aclara Stephan antes de que Emmett nos vuelva locos.

—**Mejor busquemos un lugar para dejar nuestras cosas— **sugiere Irina.

Una vez Justin y Lizzie se nos unieron de nuevo, nos pusimos a buscar un sitio tranquilo donde no hubiera mucha gente ya que éramos un grupo bastante grande. Al final nos decidimos por ponernos cerca de unas rocas, donde había bastante espacio y apenas había gente a nuestro alrededor.

—**Hey capitán, que no se te olvide hacer un hueco para nosotros—** salto en el sitio al oír la voz de Jhonny, el cual viene acompañado de algunos chicos del equipo junto con sus novias, las cuales también traen puestas sus chaquetas.

—**Hola chicos—**saluda sonriente Justin**—, en cuanto a lo de hacerte un sitio Jhonny, creo que eres lo suficiente grande para poder hacerlo tú solo—** se ríe al ver como su amigo hace un gracioso puchero.

—**¿Lizzie?—**pregunta sorprendida creo que la novia de Brad, puesto que ambos vienen de la mano.**—¡Cielos una aparición! ¡Haley dime que no estoy soñando!—** se lleva la mano al pecho teatralmente.

—**Si estas soñando, las dos nos encontramos en el mismo sueño—** asegura entre risas la chica que esta abrazada a Jhonny.

—**¡Chicas las he extrañado! Hacía siglos que no las veía— **exclama sonriente mi brujita.**—¿Dónde se habían metido?— **corre abrazarlas emocionada.

—**Mejor dinos dónde estabas tú escondida loca—** dice golpeándola de manera juguetona en el hombro Haley, la novia de Jhonny.

—**Prefiero no saber, no me quiero asustar—** declara tapándose los oídos Natalie, la novia de Brad, la cual mira de manera pícara a mi hermana.

—**No seas tonta, he estado haciendo lo de siempre, de la universidad a casa, con los amigos...—** comienza a explicar sonriente mi hermana, pero no la dejan acabar.

—**Y por supuesto con, Justin, Justin, Justin y Justin— **añade divertida Haley haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Lizzie te conocen demasiado bien— **agrega entre risas Nessie.

—**Hey guapa, también estás aquí, pensé que te habías escapado con tu...como era…así lobito— **menciona sonriente Natalie señalando a Jake antes de acercarse con Haley para abrazar con cariño a Nessie.

—**Nada de eso, había que venir apoyar a los chicos— **contesta sonriente la pitufa una vez se separan, consiguiendo que los chicos del equipo silben y aplaudan.

—**Esperemos que con ese entusiasmo jueguen— **expresa Haley lanzándoles una mirada de más os vale, provocando que los chicos del equipo hagan un saludo militar diciendo** "sí señoritas"** y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

—**Agárrense que ya se juntaron y van a arrasar con todo— **declara gracioso Justin.

—**Cállate capitán que en este momento Lizzie es toda nuestra— **disputa Natalie, que entre ella y Haley encierran a Lizzie con sus brazos.

—**Aprovechar que os la presto durante un rato, porque después, mi princesa será toda mía— **manifiesta aparentando seriedad Justin haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Pero que gruñón te pones capitán deja que las chicas se diviertan un rato— **alega Brad entre risas.

—**Es cierto capitán, las chicas merecen pasárselo bien hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntas—** las defiende Jhonny ganándose un beso soplado de Natalie y su novia.

—**Solamente estoy advirtiendo a la divina y al hada, que es con límite de tiempo— **habla Justin y todos estallamos en carcajadas, ya nos es imposible aguantar más.

—**¿Y a ti quién te pone límite de tiempo Justin Crawford?— **reclama Haley secundada por Natalie, menudas piezas son estas dos.

—**Solo mi niña— **contesta guiñándole el ojo a mi hermana, la cual asiente sonriendo traviesa.

—**Creo que es hora de las presentaciones, aparte de Nessie el resto no las conocemos— **digo cambiando totalmente la charla; porqué seamos sinceros a quien le gusta que su hermana y su casi novio se tiren indirectas frente a él, definitivamente a mí no.

—**Tienes razón hermanito—**ríe**—chicos, chicas y demás presentes—**habla como locutora de televisión**—. Os presento a Natalie y Haley unas grandes amigas con paciencia de santo, puesto que son la novias de este par— **señala a Brad y Jhonny ocasionando que todos rompamos en carcajadas por semejante presentación, sólo mi brujita era capaz de eso.

El resto de los chicos del equipo se marcharon junto con sus novias acordando en verse más tarde, sólo Brad y Jhonny se quedaron con nosotros porqué sus novias estaban enfrascadas charlando animadamente con Lizzie y el resto de las chicas. Luego de hacerles un sitio y colocar sus cosas, comenzamos a conversar sobre cosas de hombres, había que aprovechar que las chicas estaban de lo más entretenidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por los altavoces se escuchó que en breve se daría inicio a las actividades. En primer lugar sería tirar de una cuerda por equipos y el que antes traspasara la señal que dividía los dos lados perdería; Las primeras en participar serían las chicas y después los chicos.

—**¡Hey chicos vamos apuntarnos!— **vocea entusiasmado Garret, así que una vez decidimos que los que participaríamos seriamos, Kevin, Jacob, Garret, Emmett y yo, nuestro amigo fue rápidamente a inscribirnos acompañado de James.

—**¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Las chicas también se registraron!— **clama a gritos James sorprendiéndonos a todos, rápidamente nos incorporamos y fuimos donde se haría el juego, estábamos deseando saber quienes serían, ya que no quisieron decirnos nada.

Cinco minutos más tarde el juego comenzó, habían conseguido formar bastantes grupos de chicas, era de lo más divertido verlas tirar de la cuerda para que se cayera el equipo contrario; antes de que les tocara a nuestras chicas participaron las Kappa entre las cuales estaban Tanya y mis primas, nunca imaginé que pasaran la primera ronda pero lo lograron gracias a las otras tres chicas que las acompañaban; por fin llego el momento esperado por nosotros y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi Bella participar junto con Nessie, Kate, Kim, Elena e Irina, en ningún momento paramos de animarlas y nuestros gritos aumentaron en el momento que consiguieron ganar a su rival. Luego de otra ronda sólo quedaron dos equipos, que fueron el de mi novia y nuestras amigas contra el de de mis primas y Tanya; al principio pensamos que la cosa estaba igualada hasta que nos dimos cuenta que las chicas apenas estaban tirando, pero llegó un momento en el que gritaron **"ahora" **y tiraron todas a la vez con fuerza ocasionando que Tanya y mis primas, que estaban las primeras se cayeran de culo en la arena perdiendo la prueba, las chicas se pusieron a saltar y a gritar de lo más contentas puesto que habían logrado su objetivo; velozmente fui hasta donde estaba mi Bella y la besé apasionadamente felicitándola por la victoria.

En seguida empezó el turno de los chicos, había grupos muy fuertes, sin embargo conseguimos pasar las rondas llegando a la final, y para nuestra desgracia nos tocó enfrentarnos contra Jasper y sus nuevos amigos, los cuales nos miraban despectivamente, pero aun así les ganamos limpiamente llevándonos la victoria.

Mientras anunciaban la siguiente competición decidimos ir a por unos refrescos a uno de lo puestos. En cuanto mencionaron que sería un pequeño campeonato de surf, Alec se fue como loco corriendo a inscribirse y así poder elegir una buena tabla de surf, las cuales habían sido proporcionadas por la escuela de surfistas. Alec no tardó en seleccionar la tabla y adentrarse en el mar mientras esperaba al resto de concursantes.

—**Miradle, está disfrutando como un niño chico—** dice Laurent observando a nuestro amigo, que nos saluda sonriente moviendo la mano.

—**Cómo para no hacerlo, si nació con una tabla debajo del brazo— **se burla Jared haciéndonos reír.

—**Hey parad de meteros con mi chico, es un gran surfista—** defiende Jane sonriendo como tonta en dirección a Alec, lo que causa que las bromas empiecen.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando todos los participantes ya estaban en el agua; la competición duraría quince minutos, sólo podías caerte tres veces sino estarías eliminado. Tenían que coger al menos tres olas y terminarlas completas, luego los instructores de la escuela de surf darían las puntuaciones. Seguidamente se escuchó un fuerte pitido que dio comienzo a la prueba, casi todos los concursantes empezaron a tomar olas pero Alec se quedó quieto en el sitio tocando el agua con la mano, ninguno entendíamos que hacía hasta que de repente comenzó a bracear fuerte hiendo hacía adelante dónde vimos como se formaba una ola inmensa, la cual tomó con una maestría impresionante.

—**Wow sabía que era bueno pero nunca me imaginé que tanto— **admira con asombro Thomas.

—**¡Ese es nuestro chico, vamos campeón!— **anima en gritos Stephan y todos nos unimos a él, puesto que Alec está haciendo una magnifica exhibición.

—**Eres el mejor amor, sigue así—** chilla entre otras cosas como loca Jane alentando a su novio.

—**Relájate Jane que te va a dar algo, y si te da, no vas a poderle felicitar y si no lo puedes elogiar, nos va a estar dando el coñazo durante todo el año— **dice Marta haciendo que todos riamos mientras nuestra amiga la ignora por completo.

Con una ola en el último minuto, Alec dio por finalizada su participación de manera magistral.

—**Eres el mejor, el más grande amigo— **chillamos todos cuando le vemos salir del agua.

—**Ahora entiendo porqué domina tan bien a Jane, tiene bastante carácter nuestro amigo— **se burla Diego logrando que todos rompamos en risas, mientras que Jane le saca la lengua antes de echar a correr en dirección a su novio.

En cuanto llegó a su lado saltó a sus brazos sin importarle que estuviera mojado y lo besó amorosamente originando que todos chifláramos y gritáramos. Luego de su buena sesión de besos llegaron abrazados a nuestro lado.

—**Eso fue espectacular hermano— **le felicita Diego abrazándolo.

—**¡Mi chico es grandioso, el número uno!— **exclama con entusiasmo Jane.

—**Alec en serio me has dejado alucinado, eso fue increíble— **alabo palmeando su espalda.

—**Ten cuidado Jane, ahora todas las lobas van a estar tras él— **aconseja Bree ganándose una fulminante mirada de su parte.

—**Joder hermano, los demás han quedado como novatos a tu lado—** elogia Kevin.

—**Me tienes que enseñar a surfear así Alec— **declara James haciendo gestos como si estuviera encima de una tabla.

—**Definitivamente me apunto a esas clases. Eso ha sido fantástico— **añade Laurent y todos los chicos chillamos, _**"yo también quiero"**_.

Tanto las chicas como nosotros no paramos de echarle halagos y no era para menos, puesto que el resto de los participantes parecían simples aficionados a su lado. No pudimos seguir charlando ya que anunciaron a los tres mejores y lógicamente Alec resultó ser el vencedor.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando comunicaron la siguiente actividad; una carrera de relevos especial donde en lugar de pasarnos el palo unos a otros, nos tendríamos que pasar a una chica, la cual iría cargada en nuestra espalda durante la carrera.

Se formaron como diez equipos de cinco componentes masculinos cada uno, nuestro grupo estaba formado por, Kevin que abriría la carrera, seguido por James, Diego, Jacob y cerraría Thomas, ahora sólo faltaba saber quien sería la afortunada.

—**Propongo a Gin— **sugiere sonriente Lizzie, que estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Justin.

—**Coincido totalmente con mi cuñada— **secunda mi Bella que no tiene intención de participar, al igual que el resto de las chicas pues todas asienten en acuerdo.

—**Esta bien lo haré yo, pero por favor no me tiréis al suelo— **acepta con un puchero Gianna haciéndonos reír a todos mientras se sube a la espalda de Kevin, porque la carrera esta apunto de comenzar.

—**Tranquila Gin, que si eso sucede se las tendrán que ver con nosotras— **asegura Maggie dándoles una mirada de advertencia a los chicos, los cuales asienten con una sonrisa.

Segundos después que nos separamos de ellos, la carrera comenzó; me quedé admirado al observar la facilidad con la que maniobra Gianna para pasarse de una espalda a otra, era impresionante parecía que lo hubiese hecho toda la vida; no paramos de animarles durante toda la carrera, la cual ganaron con mucha ventaja.

Thomas rodó por su cuerpo a Gianna, la cual quedó colgada frente a él, lo que nuestro amigo aprovechó para unir sus labios en un ardiente beso, del cual hasta chispas salieron.

Escuché un fuerte gruñido a mi espalda, y al girarme me encontré con Alice, que tenía su ceño fruncido y sus manos en puños apretándolos con fuerza mientras aniquilaba con la mirada a Thomas y Gianna, cosa que no comprendí, pero allá ella y sus berrinches.

—**Felicidades chicos, habéis estado genial— **les felicita mi Bella.

—**Joder Gin has hecho que pareciera fácil pasar de una espalda a otra— **elogia Victoria.

—**A este ritmo vamos ganar todas las pruebas— **expresa divertido Alec haciéndonos reír.

—**Y también nos van a coger manía—**dice jovial Kim**—. Creo que sería bueno perder en alguna— **se encoge de hombros logrando que las risas aumenten.

—**De eso nada, hay que demostrar que somos los mejores— **asevera competitivo Jacob ganándose un beso de Nessie.

Levemente tuvimos tiempo de comentar algo más cuando avisaron del siguiente juego, el cual resulto ser Limbo. Las primeras a las que las tocaba competir eran a las chicas, de nuestro grupo se animaron a concursar, Nessie, Jane, Kate, Marta, Victoria, Irina, Bree y mi Bella; al ser bastantes participantes en vez de una vara utilizarían dos.

Las chicas pasaron sin ningún esfuerzo las cuatro primeras veces, sin embargo ya en la quinta Jane y Vicky apoyaron mal el pie lo que las hizo perder el equilibrio y ser eliminadas; me fijé que en la otra vara estaban participando mis primas, Tanya y algunas de sus compañeras como Renata; ojala y se cayeran, pero por desgracia lo estaban haciendo demasiado bien. Antes de que juntaran a los dos grupos en una vara, tanto Irina como Kate tuvieron la mala suerte de perder el equilibrio y apoyar las manos cuando casi habían pasado, lo que ocasionó que las descalificaran.

Al final quedaron quince chicas entre las que estaban Tanya, Alice y María de las Kappa, algunas chicas de otras fraternidades, como también nuevas, y por nuestra grupo quedaron, Nessie, Bree, Marta y Bella; todas las chicas lo estaban haciendo realmente bien hasta que la estúpida Tanya le metió el pie a Marta, lo cual la hizo caerse consiguiendo que la eliminaran, sin embargo Tanya tampoco se libró, ya que resultó descalificada por mala práctica llevándose abucheos de parte de la gente; ya sólo quedaban cinco aspirantes de las cuales tres eran de nuestro grupo. Nuestros gritos alentando a las chicas resonaban por toda la playa, no sé que burrada soltó Jake que originó que Nessie se comenzará a reír y no pudiera pasar; la cosa estaba de lo de lo más igualada hasta que mi Bella se tropezó cayendo de culo haciendo mueca de los más graciosa; rápidamente me acerqué a ella para levantarla y que el concurso pudiera seguir.

—**¿Muñequita estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?—** pregunto al ver sus ojitos vidriosos.

—**No, lo que me molesta es que tu prima me haya empujado y siga jugando, eso es lo que en verdad me duele y me llena de coraje—** dice con un precioso puchero, el cual beso, y como buen novio sacrificado que soy, comienzo acariciar su parte dolorida, o sea su trasero.

Escuché un estridente grito a lo lejos pero no le presté atención, porque me encontraba de lo más a gusto besando a mi Bella, la cual rodeó mi cuello con su brazos pegándose más a mí y profundizando nuestro beso mientras mis manos seguían acariciando su perfecto trasero; tan metidos estábamos en nuestra burbuja que no me percaté en que momento mi muñequita me rodeó con sus piernas.

—**Ed, no es que el espectáculo este mal…pero si seguís así daréis un show privado—- **me avisa Justin codeándome de forma discreta haciéndonos volver a la realidad, lo cual le agradezco, ya que unos segundos más y hubiésemos acabado tumbados en la arena.

—**Gracias Justin te debemos una—** respondo bajando a mi novia pero sin dejar que se separe de mi cuerpo.

—**No digas tonterías a cualquiera nos puede pasar— **contesta sonriente con un guiño antes de volver al lado de Brad y Jhonny, los cuales nos lanzan un bribona sonrisa logrando que mi Bella se sonroje.

Una vez nos calmamos y retomamos nuestra atención en el juego, nos dimos cuenta que Bree había sido la ganadora, así que nos acercamos dónde estaban los demás para felicitarla.

En seguida empezó el turno de los chicos que por nuestro grupo concursarían, Alec, Diego, Garret y Emmett. El juego dio inició con Emmett, el cual cayó a la primera de espaldas al no tener elasticidad sacando las risas de todo el mundo al simular un gracioso berrinche; Garret aguantó hasta la tercera ronda mientras que Alec y Diego, llegaron hasta el final junto con otros dos chicos entre ellos Jasper, el cual cayó desparramado al suelo al darse con la vara en el pecho; tanto Alec como el otro chico apoyaron sus manos en la arena para no caerse ocasionando que Diego fuera el ganador, el cual festejó su victoria saltando y besando la mejilla de todas las chicas; Bree no paraba de reír divertida al observar a su novio. Este par se entendía a la perfección, eran el uno para el otro.

—**Como os habréis dado cuenta ¡Soy el number one!— **vocea Diego eufórico antes de besar ardorosamente a su novia haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Hey Justin, estás preparado, ahora nos toca a nosotros—** dice acercándose Mark, el capitán del equipo de Basket, el cual choca amistosamente sus manos con nuestro amigo.

—**Por supuesto que sí compañero, no lo dudes—** responde sonriente mi casi cuñado.

—**¡Hey guapa!—**saluda Mark de forma cariñosa a Nessie.**—¿Cómo estás?— **se funden en un amigable abrazo mientras Jacob gruñe celoso, ya qué fueron novios durante un tiempo.

—**Todo genial—**sonríe la pitufa.**—¿Qué tal te va con Lisa?—** pregunta con una sonrisa.

—**De maravilla, es una chica encantadora, no me puedo quejar—**contesta Mark sonriente**—. Supongo que el jueves iras al partido ¿no?—**sonríe ante el asentimiento de Nessie**—, perfecto, entonces te dejaré unas entradas en la taquilla—** asegura removiendo el cabello de nuestra amiga, a la cual hace reír.

—**Cálmate Jake, que te está saliendo humo por las ojeras—** le aconseja divertida Elena.

—**Mejor deja los celos aun lado, sólo son buenos amigos—** recomienda Maggie al ver como Jake fulmina con la mirada al chico que habla tranquilamente con Nessie.

—**Déjate de tonterías lobito, qué Mark tiene novia y es muy feliz con ella— **asevera Irina haciéndole recapacitar.

—**Tenéis razón, lo siento, pero los celos me han podido— **se disculpa apenado Jake.

—**Ya nos hemos dado cuenta Lobito, has estado apunto de lanzarte sobre él— **añade entre risas Kate mientras imita la cara que tenía nuestro amigo hace unos segundos.

—**Nunca me imagine ver a Jacob celoso, ha sido de lo más gracioso—**se burla riendo Alec**—. Ya veras cuándo se lo contemos a Nessie— **se carcajea y nosotros nos unimos a él, al observar la cara de espanto de nuestro amigo.

—**Por favor no le digáis nada que sino...— **suplica Jacob con un puchero, pues sabe que la pitufa no parara de gastarle bromas a causa de su pelusa, lo que hace que nuestras carcajadas aumenten.

—**¿Qué me he perdido?— **pregunta Nessie acercándose a nosotros.

—**Solamente lo celoso que se ha puesto mi hermano al verte hablar con ese chico— **dice sonriendo maliciosa mi Bella ganándose una fulminante mirada de su hermano, provocando nuestras risas de nuevo.

—**Celosito lobito—**dice melosa Nessie con un brillo travieso en sus ojos**—¿No quieres qué salude a Mark?—**pone un tierno y triste puchero para luego suspirar teatralmente**—. Tendré que decirle que ya no seré más su amiga y que las entradas para el partido se las quede—**acaricia su pecho y nosotros estamos reprimiendo nuestras risas, pues la conocíamos lo suficiente para saber que venía a continuación**—. Él tan bueno amigo que me ha regalado entradas de primera fila para mi novio y para mí...ahora tendré que decirle que se las quede...ante todo quiero que estés tranquilo— **suspira al mismo tiempo que se limpia una lagrima imaginaria mientras Jacob la mira sorprendido abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir, y no podemos aguantar más tiempo y todos rompemos en carcajadas, nuestra pitufa era única.

—**¡Chicos, Chicas, la tradicional carrera de velocidad entre los equipos masculinos dará comienzo en breve!—**anuncia la voz del presidente del comité de festejos por los altavoces**—. Sólo que este año añadiremos algo de dificultad, tendrán que correr con sus novias subidas en su espalda— **todos aplaudimos, menos a los que les toca participar.

—**¿De quién ha sido está grandiosa idea?— **pregunta Natalie cruzándose de brazos al igual que mi brujita y Haley, pues no les hace la menor gracia.

—**No lo sabemos, así que dejar de mirarnos como si nos fuerais a matar—** se defiende rápidamente Brad ante las miradas furiosas de las chicas.

—**¿Y quiénes participaremos?— **inquiere molesta Haley aún con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—**Nathan, Ryan, Paul y nosotros tres— **responde Jhonny escondiéndose detrás de Justin para evitar la rabia de su novia, haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**¡No Paul, menuda jugarreta nos habéis hecho!—** grita indignada su novia, la cual viene irritada junto con otras dos chicas. Pobres la que les ha caído encima.

—**Por lo que veo ya se han enterado y les gusta tanto la idea como a nosotras— **gruñe mi hermana separándose de Justin para ponerse al lado de sus amigas.

—**Tampoco es para que os pongáis de ese modo, ni que os fuéramos a dejar caer— **objeta Ryan ganándose un bufido colectivo por parte de ellas; mejor que no hubiera hablado.

—**Dejar de una vez el maldito el berrinche, cuándo os queráis dar cuenta la carrera ya habrá terminado— **añade molesto Nathan por la actitud de las chicas.

—**¡Qué mujeres nos han tocado, santa paciencia tenemos!— **clama Paul llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—**Paul mejor cierra el pico, si pretendes llevarme en tu espalda—** refuta su novia dándole una mirada de advertencia.

—**Venga chicas hacedlo por nosotros, por favor—**dice Justin con un puchero**—. Os prometo que os lo compensaremos. ¿Verdad chicos?— **mira a sus compañeros, los cuales asienten sonrientes aunque con un poco de miedo al ver como sus novias hablan entre susurros.

—**De acuerdo aceptamos—**asevera sonriente Natalie**—. Más tarde os diremos lo que queremos a cambio— **les lanza una mirada cómplice a sus amigas, la cuales comienzan a reírse ante la cara de susto de sus novios o en el caso de mi brujita casi novio.

—**En menudo berenjenal nos hemos metido, pobre de nosotros—** ratifica Brad negando con la cabeza ante de tomar la mano de Natalie y dirigirse donde será la salida. Seguidamente el resto hace lo mismo, incluido Justin con Lizzie, y ante tal situación no podemos más que romper en carcajadas de nuevo.

—**Les tienen completamente dominados—**menciona chistoso Emmett**—. Nunca me lo imaginé— **se ríe visualizando donde se encuentran los chicos del equipo aún calmando a sus novias.

—**Vosotros también lo seriáis si las conocierais. Menudo carácter tienen— **sale Jared en defensa de sus compañeros.

—**Son unas chicas encantadoras, pero cuando sacan el genio…mejor estar lejos—** agrega sonriente Stephan haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Andando chicos que la carrera está por comenzar—**nos apremia Garret**—, y no me la quiero perder por nada del mundo— **ríe y nosotros con él mientras nos acercamos para poder ver la prueba.

En cuanto nos hicimos un hueco entre la gente la carrera empezó. En primer lugar salió Ryan con su novia logrando una pequeña ventaja contra sus contrincantes, seguido le tocó a Nathan, el cual mantuvo la ventaja que su compañero había obtenido, en tercer lugar salió Brad como bólido sacando mayor distancia con sus oponentes de la que ya tenían, Paul no se esforzó mucho sólo se dedicó a mantener la distancia que sus compañeros habían conseguido, exactamente lo mismo que hizo Jhonny, que salió justo detrás de él; en cuanto salió Justin corriendo con mi brujita todos empezamos animarles, y más al ver como la distancia aumentó dándoles la victoria; nuestros chillidos se escuchaban por encima del resto de la gente.

—**¡Somos los mejores! Ya llevamos tres años consecutivos ganando—** declara Brad chocando las palmas con sus compañeros, una vez dejaron a las chicas en el suelo.

—**Sí, ahora sólo falta que el resto de nuestros compañeros ganen la prueba de tirar de la cuerda, así demostraremos nuestra superioridad— **añade sonriente Paul haciéndoles reír.

—**Stephan, Jared, ir con los demás es vuestro turno, debéis exhibir lo buenos que sois— **anuncia gracioso Jhonny sacando las risas de todos.

Nuestros amigos rápidamente se unieron con sus compañeros para poder dar inicio al juego, las primeras rondas las pasaron sin problemas, la cosa se complicó cuando se enfrentaron con los chicos de waterpolo pero al final con un poco de esfuerzo lograron ganarles pasando a la final donde se enfrentaron a los del equipo de Basket; estaban muy igualados en fuerza, sin embargo en un instante de distracción por parte de sus rivales consiguieron derribarles ganando así la prueba, luego de que se estrecharan las manos amigablemente con sus contrincantes y festejaran un rato ellos solos, nos acercamos el resto a felicitarles, en especial a Stephan y Jared, que estaban de lo más contentos.

—**Ahora tendremos un concurso organizado por nuestras animadoras, en el que sólo podrán participar chicas, lo lamentamos chicos—**nos informan por megafonía los del comité de eventos**—. La técnica del la prueba es la siguiente; las jefas de nuestros grupos de animadoras realizaran un baile, el cual repetirán tres veces para que nuestras participantes se lo puedan aprender; el equipo de chicas que mejor lo haga ganara el concurso. Cada grupo debe constar de siete integrantes, esperamos vuestras inscripciones—** finaliza con voz divertida.

Por supuesto las primeras que se apuntaron fueron mis primas junto con Tanya, Renata, María, Lauren y Jessica, las cuales lanzaron una mirada retadora a las chicas, mientras que a nosotros nos sonreían de manera coqueta.

—**No se imaginan las ganas que las tengo a esas barbies—** murmura entre dientes Natalie.

—**Ni que lo digas, la zorra de Jessica no para de insinuarse a mi bebé—** secunda Haley.

—**Creo que sería bueno darles una lección— **comenta Nessie frotándose las manos como un villano de película.

—**Contad conmigo, estoy deseando patearlas el culo—** asevera mi Bella fulminándolas con la mirada; menuda suerte tengo, voy a disfrutar viendo bailar a mi muñequita.

—**Me apunto, es hora de bajarles sus ínfulas de grandeza— **dice Elena con una sonrisa.

—**Chicas me uno a vosotras, deseo ver sus caras de rabia cuando pierdan— **declara Gianna chocando las palmas con Nessie y Elena.

—**Nos falta una—**expresa Natalie.**—¿Dónde se ha metido la loca?— **mira a nuestro alrededor buscando a alguien en concreto.

—**Ahí está—**dice Haley señalando en dirección a mi hermana que esta charlando tranquilamente con Justin, Brad y Jhonny**—. Vayamos a por ella— **salen las seis corriendo para acabar trayendo arrastras a Lizzie.

—**¡Estamos listas!— **gritan entusiasmadas llegando a la mesa para anotarse.

Una vez estuvieron formados todos los equipos, las líderes de las animadoras realizaron la coreografía, la cual era bastante complicada, con giros, piruetas y todas esa cosas que hacen; después haber repetido el baile tres veces, les dieron diez minutos a las chicas para ensayar un poco y prepararse; pasado el tiempo señalado el concurso comenzó, la verdad es que todos lo grupos hasta ahora lo estaban haciendo realmente bien, habían cometido algunos fallos, pero era lógico apenas tuvieron tiempo de prepararlo.

Llegó el turno de mis primas junto con Tanya y sus amigas, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo lo estaban haciendo casi perfecto, la única pega desde mi punto de vista es que los movimientos eran demasiado exagerados; justo cuando estaban por finalizar a Jessica se le olvidó hacer el último giro terminando unos segundos antes que las demás el baile, y aunque intentaron solucionarlo no quedó del todo bien. Les siguieron otros dos grupos de chicas que por muchas ganas que le pusieron no dieron ni una.

Y por fin llegó el turno de las chicas, rápidamente todos fuimos donde se encontraban Jhonny, Brad y Justin pues estaban en primerísima fila no querían perderse absolutamente nada; En cuanto notaron nuestra presencia nos hicieron espacio para que pudiéramos disfrutar del show.

Natalie se puso al frente marcando el inicio y cada una realizó su parte magníficamente, sinceramente parecía que lo habían estado ensayando por días; a la hora de hacer las piruetas estaban de lo más ordenadas pero siempre bien atentas a las indicaciones de Natalie. En ningún momento se equivocaron ni perdieron el ritmo; me fijé en que mis amigos tenían la misma cara de idiota y baboso que yo, pero cómo no, si las chicas se movían quedaba gusto, en especial mi muñequita que me estaba poniendo a mil. Nada más terminar el baile los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, después de agradecer todas con una sonrisa desaparecieron dejando el espacio libre para las siguientes concursantes.

—**Estuviste maravillosa amor— **felicito a mi novia abrazándola por la cintura.

—**¿De verdad te gustó?— **me pregunta con una precioso puchero que rápidamente beso.

—**Gustarme es decir poco ¡Ha sido extraordinario!— **alabo antes de unir nuestros labios en un ardiente beso.

—**Parejita dejar eso para más tarde, están apunto de decir que grupo es el ganador— **nos reclama sonriente Nessie antes de tomar a Bella del brazo y llevársela donde se encuentran el resto de las chicas.

—**Antes de nombrar al equipo ganador queremos agradecer y felicitar a todas las participantes, habéis estado geniales—**declara sonriente una de las líderes de las animadoras**—. Creo que es la primera vez en la que todas estamos de acuerdo, el grupo ganador es el número 11 compuesto por, Natalie, Nessie, Haley, Bella, Gianna, Elena y Lizzie— **las chicas comenzaron a gritar, abrazarse, y saltar emocionadas, mientras nosotros no paramos de chiflar y aplaudir.

—**Chicas se lucieron, estuvieron fantásticas, y frente a todos os invitamos a formar parte del grupo de animadoras. Necesitamos gente con vuestra coordinación y entusiasmo— **afirma con una sonrisa otra de las líderes.

—**Muchas gracias pero no es lo nuestro, lo sentimos— **comunica agradecida Elena que es apoyada por las demás, a lo que las animadoras sonríen antes de despedirse.

—**Mierda Jessica, por tu culpa hemos perdido y lo peor es que las idiotas esas no han ganado ¡Maldita sea!— **gruñe enojada Rosalie, la cual se había colocado a un lado de Justin, pero él como siempre sólo tiene ojos para mi hermana.

—**Estuviste magnifica mi niña— **felicita Justin a mi hermana abrazándola, pues es la primera en llegar a nuestro lado.

—**Me alegra que te agradara, porque iba dedicado a ti— **responde Lizzie escondiendo su carita en el pecho de mi casi cuñado. Decido dejar de prestar atención, esto se esta poniendo no apto para hermanos.

Me giro buscando a mi Bella, sin embargo en el trayecto mi mirada se encuentra con Rosalie, la cual está roja de rabia mientras aniquila con la mirada a la pareja.

Rápidamente mi interés se va hacía mi muñequita que viene charlando de lo más contenta con Elena, nada más verme corre a mis brazos, los cuales la reciben de lo más gustoso. Me encontraba rebosante de alegría al ver a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida felices.

Fuimos a por unos refrescos mientras conversamos sobre lo bien que habían estado las chicas, y cómo no, las bromas por parte de Emmett y Jake no faltaron ganándose varias collejas principalmente de Marta, Nessie, y mi Bella. Estos Swan nunca aprenderán a mantener la boca cerrada.

—**Hey chicos, la próxima actividad es un campeonato de fútbito—**nos anuncia entusiasmado Laurent**—. Y podemos participar todos, ya que los equipos deben ser de diez integrantes— **sonríe mientras abraza a Irina.

—**No sé sí te has dado cuenta, pero somos quince chicos—** alega Garret cruzándose de brazos.

—**En realidad sois diez, nosotros no podemos participar en nada más—**nos comenta con un gracioso puchero Jared**—. El entrenador no quiere que nos lesionemos—** se encoge de hombros haciéndonos reír.

—**Bien, entonces voy corriendo apuntarnos— **declara sonriente Emmett echando a correr.

—**Hace años que no juego al fútbol sala, espero hacerlo bien—** manifiesta James con una divertida mueca.

—**Tranquilo amor, seguro lo harás estupendamente— **asevera Vicky antes de besar sus labios consiguiendo que nuestro amigo sonría tontamente.

—**Además contaréis con el mejor grupo de animadoras— **garantiza divertida Marta señalando a las chicas y a ella.

—**Y a las más guapas por supuesto— **agrega Maggie guiñándonos un ojo.

—**Y también las más simpáticas— **añade con una sonrisa Bree.

—**Sin olvidar que somos las más inteligentes y risueñas— **suma Irina con regocijo.

—**Resumiendo tendréis a las mejores chicas del campus animándoos— **sentencia complacida Kate chocando las palmas con las chicas.

—**¡Modestia baja que suben nuestras amigas y novias!— **exclama guasón Kevin logrando que nosotros estallemos en carcajadas mientras las chicas le fulminaban con la mirada.

—**Amigo si las miradas matasen ya estarías dos metros bajo tierra— **acota ocurrente Thomas.

—**Puesto que no nos valoráis lo suficiente alentaremos a otro equipo—**nos avisa Jane simulando estar molesta**—. Andando chicas, tenemos que echar un vistazo a los demás grupos— **sonríe maliciosa antes de marcharse de lo más satisfecha seguida del resto de la chicas, las cuales nos sonríen con superioridad.

—**Genial, ahora la hemos cagado pero bien— **confirma asustado Diego, porque las chicas son de temer cuando se lo proponen.

—**Nos va a costar un montón complacerlas— **ratifico mirando en dirección a las chicas, las cuales no paran de reírse mientras se pasean observando los distintos equipos que se han formado.

—**Calmaos chicos, unos cuantos mimos, piropos y arrumacos, y estamos más que perdonados— **afirma con convicción Alec.

—**Es verdad no pueden resistirse a nuestros encantos—** declara con certeza Jake consiguiendo que todos chillemos _**"sí"**_ chocando los puños al aire.

—**Si vosotros lo decís habrá que creeros— **opina nada convencido Stephan haciendo que Jared, Brad, Justin, y Jhonny rompan en carcajadas mientras nos acercamos a lugar donde se realizaría el torneo.

Los chicos del comité aclararon que serían partidos de quince minutos, divididos en dos tiempos de siete minutos y medio donde habría cambio de jugadores, de esa manera podríamos jugar los diez componentes; también nos explicaron que se jugarían dos partidos al mismo tiempo y que los árbitros serían los chicos del equipo de fútbol, además la eliminación sería inmediata, lo que significaba que si perdías un partido estabas fuera.

Se formaron dieciséis equipos incluidos el nuestro que estaba compuesto por, James, Thomas, Jacob, Laurent, Emmett, Diego, Garret, Kevin, Alec, y yo. Los tres primeros partidos los pasamos sin problemas llegando a la semifinal, lo malo es que las chicas animaban a nuestros contrincantes en venganza por lo sucedido anteriormente; la semifinal estuvo de lo más reñida pero conseguimos ganar en el último minuto gracias a un gol de Kevin, el cual lo celebramos como si nos hubiera tocado la lotería puesto que nos daba el pase a la final; la cual nos tocó jugar contra Jasper, Demetri, Félix, Royce, Mike, Tyler, Riley, Austin, Erik y Santiago; aunque algunos de ellos jugaron sucio y nos dieron varios golpes, les dimos una buena paliza, de hecho ganamos seis a dos, y como las chicas nos prometieron, en ningún momento nos animaron, pero tampoco lo hicieron con el equipo contrario, al cual no pararon de alentar las Kappa junto con las novias de los otros chicos que lo componían.

—**Amor ¿No me vas a felicitar?—**pregunto abrazando a mi Bella**—. Mira que los goles que he marcado han sido dedicados a ti— **pongo un puchero consiguiendo que mi muñequita me de un casto beso, el cual profundizo de inmediato.

—**Todavía estoy molesta, no creas que se me ha olvidado— **me avisa mi dulce novia mordiéndose el labio, uff como me pone cuando hace eso.

—**Prometo compensártelo con un muy buen premio— **susurro en su oído pegándola más a mí, mientras restriego nuestros cuerpos.

—**Me cobraré esa promesa con creces, te lo aseguro— **musita sobre mis labios antes de besarlos castamente.

—**Nos vemos más tarde chicos, hemos de ir animar a nuestras mujeres—** escucho hablar a Brad antes de separarnos.

—**¿Dónde se han ido?—** pregunto curioso, ya que no sé a que se refieren.

—**A ver a sus novias jugar al volleyball contra las novias de los chicos de basket— **nos explica sonriente Kim.

—**Sí, al parecer es una tradición desde hace tres años—**añade Nessie**—. Así que ya os estáis moviendo que quiero animar y ver a ganar a mi hermanita Lizzie— **sonríe tirando de la mano de Bella para luego ambas a echar a correr seguidas de todos nosotros.

Cuando llegamos acababan de terminar el primer set, el cual había sido para las novias de los chicos de fútbol americano, entre las que se encontraba mi hermana. Se notaba que habían jugado varias veces juntas ya que estaban muy compenetradas. Debido a los chillidos que todos pegábamos la gente comenzó acercarse para ver que era lo que ocurría, ya que este partido no estaba incluido en las actividades, puesto que era una tradición de las novias de ambos equipos que nada tenía que ver con la fiesta.

Justin casi se queda afónico de los gritos que pegaba apoyando a mi hermana, no sé si sería por la euforia o la adrenalina del momento pero la llamó mi amor varias veces; todos le mirábamos y reíamos, bueno no todos, creo que Rosalie tenía un derrame de bilis porque estaba verde y miraba con odio a mi hermana; hasta me pareció ver que le salía humo por las orejas, como ocurre en los dibujos animados, pero que le vamos hacer, era demasiado tonta como para no percatarse del inmenso amor que había entre mi brujita y Justin.

En cuanto terminó el partido, el cual ganaron dos sets a cero todas se abrazaron entre ellas, no había ningún tipo de rivalidad todo era diversión. Una vez las chicas se despidieron, Justin corrió hacia mi brujita para abrazarla y hacerla girar por los aires; si mi prima antes estaba verde, ahora parecía un arcoíris pasando por todos los colores a causa del coraje que sentía.

Seguimos viendo las actividades que había, sin embargo no participaríamos en ninguna más, como bien mencionó Kim debíamos permitir que el resto de la gente tuviera opción de ganar alguna prueba. Una vez se terminaron las competiciones, los entrenadores junto con los directivos de la universidad hicieron entrega de los trofeos; cuando recogimos los nuestros nos fuimos donde se encontraban nuestras cosas y aprovechamos para desprendernos de la ropa quedándonos en bañador por si terminábamos en el agua como el año pasado; rápidamente la música comenzó a sonar animando el ambiente, de hecho varias personas se pusieron a bailar.

Aprovechamos a ir por unas bebidas mientras las chicas se entretenían viendo los puestos que había; justo cuando nos estábamos acercando donde se encontraban vimos como unos globos de pintura se estrellaban en ellas, manchándolas el pelo y la espalda, enseguida todos volteamos a ver quienes habían sido y resultaron ser un grupo de chicos que charlaban animadamente con mis primas y Tanya, las cuales miraban con malicia a las chicas, pero sus sonrisas de felicidad desparecieron de prisa al percatarse de que no habían logrado enfadarlas sino todo lo contrario, puesto que estaban muertas de risa.

—**Por qué os reís, estáis todas manchadas— **inquiere divertido Emmett.

—**A caso prefieres que lloremos— **contesta aparentando sollozar Kim haciéndonos reír.

—**¿Chicas qué ocurrió?— **pregunta Brad que viene acompañado de Jhonny.

—**Alguien se dedicó a lanzarnos globos de pintura—** responde sonriente Natalie, señalando primero a las chicas y luego a ella.

—**¿Quiénes fueron?— **pregunta enojado Jhonny.

—**Unos chicos, pero estoy seguro que se lo pidieron las barbies— **asegura Stephan mirando en dirección donde están las susodichas.

—**Esas no saben con quienes se metieron—**declara Jared**—, van a arrepentirse por lo que han hecho—** sonríe malicioso mirando a Brad, Justin, Stephan, y Jhonny, los cuales asienten sonriendo malvadamente antes de chiflar llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente se acercan seguidos de sus novias.

—**¿Qué piensan hacer?— **cuestiono intrigado. No obstante no me respondieron porqué gritaron _**"guerra de pintura"**_ antes de echar a correr.

Después de chillar algo en clave que sólo ellos entienden, tomaron varios globos de pintura cada uno; rápidamente echaron a correr en distintas direcciones y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta tenían rodeadas a las barbies y a sus amigos, dejándoles en medio de su guerra, como si todo fuera pura casualidad. Lógicamente acabaron llenas de pintura al igual que Jasper y sus amigos, los cuales en venganza nos lanzaron globos a nosotros, así que sin pensárnoslo nos unimos a la batalla, la cual acabó siendo de lo más divertida.

—**¡Ni se te ocurra Jhonny!— **grita mi hermana corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—**De está no te libras pequeña— **chilla Jhonny atrapándola y echándosela al hombro.

—**Fue sin querer, no seas malo— **vocea mi brujita mientras patalea intentando librarse.

—**No hay excusas, tú solita te lo has buscado—** grita divertido mientras se adentra con ella al mar, para lanzarla al agua acallando sus protestas.

—**¡Está no te la perdono!— **exclama mi hermana lanzándose sobre él una vez sale a superficie, mientras intentaba pillarle; Jhonny la esquiva fácilmente, sacando las risas de todos nosotros ante la escena que estamos presenciando.

—**Siempre que venimos a la playa y se juntan pasa lo mismo— **afirma entre risas Haley observando a su novio y Lizzie.

—**No sé quién es más infantil de los dos— **dice Natalie negando con la cabeza.

—**Jhonny, sin duda— **asegura Justin defendiendo a su chica.

—**Obvio Lizzie— **replica Haley riendo.

—**Mejor dicho ambos, miradlos parecen un par de críos—** dice Emmett "maduramente".

—**Mira quién habla—**declara sonriente Diego**—, él que se muere por estar allí— **palmea la espalda del oso haciéndonos reír a todos, ya que tiene toda la razón.

—**¡Nene ayúdame!— **grita Lizzie mirando a su chico tratando de escapar de Jhonny e inmediatamente Justin sale corriendo hacia el agua.

—**¡Hadita auxilio!— **chilla Jhonny sacando las risas de todos, debido a la extraña voz que sacó a causa del fuerte agarre del cuello que tiene por culpa de Lizzie. Ante la llamada de socorro de Jhonny, Haley sale disparada a su rescate.

—**Wow hacia mucho tiempo que no nos deleitaban con sus peleas—** rememora jovial Paul.

—**Chicas es su deber ir a socorrer a Lizzie— **alega Emmett, tomando a Bella y Nessie, entre sus brazos para llevárselas rápidamente al agua.

—**¡Idiota suéltanos!— **gritan ambas intentando escapar de los músculos brazos del oso, resultando imposible.

—**Genial, acabo de descubrir a alguien más infantil que ese par— **comenta sonriendo divertida Natalie.

—**¡Amor ayúdame!—** chilla mi muñequita, provocando que salga corriendo tras ellos.

—**¡Lobito más te vale venir a rescatarme si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!— **grita la pitufa, provocando que Jake corra a la par mía, sin embargo cuando llegamos es demasiado tarde, Emmett acaba de lanzar a las chicas al agua.

—**¡Chicos ayúdenos a darle una lección a este imbécil!— **vocea mi Bella llamando la atención de nuestros amigos; ese grito provoca que el resto del grupo restante, salga en nuestro auxilio, debido a que es muy difícil atrapar al oso.

—**¡Salven a su capitán chicos!— **chilla mi hermana. En ese momento Emmett esta escondido detrás de Justin, el cual se encuentra acorralado por nosotros.

—**¡Esto es la guerra!—** exclama a gritos Brad corriendo con Natalie al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—**Sí, con nuestro capitán nadie se mete— **dice alzando la voz Nathan, mientras coge a su novia para venir en nuestra dirección.

—**¡A por ellos!— **grita Ryan, el cual venia detrás de Nathan con su novia a la espalda.

En el momento que todos los chicos se adentraron como bólidos en el mar, juró que el nivel del agua subió. Rápidamente comenzó una divertida lucha entre todos; estos chicos adoraban a su capitán, no dudaban un segundo en defenderle y sabían como hacerlo; las risas, carreras, aguadillas y salpicaduras de agua no pararon en ningún momento, fue fantástico, me sentí un niño de nuevo.

No sé como sucedió pero terminamos haciendo una guerra por parejas, lo que ocasionó que mi querido amigo se emocionara bastante causándome un gran y notorio problema, menos mal que el agua me llegaba más arriba de la cintura.

El culpable de todo esto, fue nuestro querido Emmett que con su gran bocota retó a los chicos del equipo de fútbol, los cuales no dudaron un instante en aceptar. Lógicamente nos dieron una buena paliza, pues nos derriban con suma facilidad.

Una vez quedaron sólo las parejas del equipo de fútbol con sus novias, las peleas se hicieron uno contra uno, de la cual los vencedores fueron Justin y mi brujita, la cual más que su chica parecía una extensión del cuerpo de Justin, puesto que jamás perdió el equilibrio parecían estar sincronizados de tal manera que...bueno, el caso es que ganaron y todos terminamos celebrándolo, era lo bueno de que ganara una pareja que está bien con ambos bandos.

Luego de semejante desgaste físico decidimos relajarnos tumbados en nuestras toallas mientras tomábamos algo, no sin despedirnos antes del resto de los compañeros de Justin, los cuales se marchaban donde se encontraban sus cosas quedando en vernos está noche en la fiesta.

A lo lejos escuché un gran escándalo, lo que me hizo girarme encontrándome con las furiosas miradas de mis primas y mi peor pesadilla, Tanya. Codeé de forma discreta a mi casi cuñado, el cual sonríe pegándose más al cuerpo de Lizzie, que se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas rodeada por sus brazos, al igual que Bella y yo.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas, bromas y agradables conversaciones, gracias a las cuales conocimos más a Jhonny, Haley, Brad y Natalie, los cuales nos cayeron realmente bien; eran unas personas increíbles, además era innegable la gran amistad que tenían con Justin y Lizzie.

—**Creo que deberíamos ir recogiendo el campamento—**dice Nessie**—, pronto encenderán la hoguera y este año no pienso perdérmelo—** nos sonríe dulcemente mientras se incorpora.

—**Vamos, moved vuestros hermosos traseros que no tenemos todo el día— **nos ordena divertida Kim, que se esta vistiendo.

—**¡A sus ordenes mi sargento!— **exclama con una sonrisa Jared al mismo tiempo que hace un saludo militar provocando las risas de todos mientras nos levantamos.

Después de vestirnos y guardar todas nuestras cosas, nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba la hoguera, las chicas decidieron apresurar el paso dejándonos bastante atrás, al parecer tenían prisa por coger un buen sitio.

El resto del grupo también aumento el ritmo a excepción de Justin y yo, que íbamos de lo más tranquilos, no teníamos prisa alguna.

—**Entonces ¿Mi hermana y tú… ya estáis juntos?— **pregunto con curiosidad, aunque tengo noción de sus planes, nunca se sabe cuando pueden cambiar.

—**Pues...más o menos— **contesta sonriendo emocionado.

—**Más o menos, ja, yo creo que nos están viendo la cara— **bromeo sonriendo picaramente.

—**¿Recuerdas lo qué hablamos?—**asiento provocando su sonrisa**—. N****ecesito tu ayuda para distraer al resto mientras me escapo con mi niña. Te estaría eternamente agradecido, hasta el punto de ponerle tu nombre a mi primer hijo— **asegura con una sonrisa provocando que ambos riamos.

—**Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo—**codeo su costado con camaderia**—. Lo único que te pido es que hagas feliz a mi brujita—** digo mientras enfoco mi vista donde está mi hermana junto con las chicas.

—**Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo, mi niña es lo más importante de mi vida y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz todos los días de nuestra vida—** asegura con ese brillo en los ojos, que sólo tiene cuando habla o ve a mi brujita.

—**Ahora es un buen momento para que os vayáis, antes de que sea más tarde y de que estos—**señalo con la cabeza a nuestros amigos que están al lado de la hoguera charlando animadamente**—, se den cuenta de vuestra desaparición y empiecen a buscaros como locos— **aconsejo con una sonrisa antes de echarme a reír junto a Justin, porque ambos sabemos de lo que son capaces nuestros amigos.

—**Gracias, eres el mejor cuñado que podría tener— **afirma con una sonrisa divertida palmeando mi espalda.

—**Cómo que soy el único que tienes—**ambos reímos para luego darnos un abrazo**—. Sólo ser felices— **grito guiñándole el ojo a Justin antes de que ambos nos alejáramos en dirección donde están nuestras chicas.

—**Hola mi guapo y sexy novio— **saluda mi muñequita en el momento que la agarro por la cintura y beso su hombro.

—**Hola mi preciosa, dulce, y sensual novia— **susurro mientras deposito varios besos por su cuello provocando que soltara pequeños gemidos.

—**Mumm...amo tus besos— **musita antes de girar su cabeza y unir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, el cual me hace olvidar donde nos encontramos.

—**Parejita por favor, dejar las escenas no aptas para después— **protesta Emmett con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos.

—**Isabella Swan ¿Cómo te atreves a dar semejante espectáculo?—**regaña Nessie a mi novia con falso enojo**—. Por lo menos no lo hagas frente a los que no tienen con quién— **pone un gracioso puchero haciéndonos reír a todos.

—**Lo siento mucho pitufa—**dice mi novia aparentando estar apenada**—, te prometo tener una larga charla con Jake para que aprenda a dejarte satisfecha en vez de hambrienta— **se acerca abrazarla mientras Nessie simula sollozar provocando que todos estallemos en carcajadas, y más al ver como Jacob se ahoga con su bebida.

—**Mejor no me defiendas hermanita— **declara sarcástico Jake.

—**Mira que eres mal agradecido lobito— **recrimina sonriendo coqueta Nessie antes de colgarse de su cuello y besarle apasionadamente, siendo ellos ahora quienes dan el espectáculo.

—**Lo de estos Swan es mucho—**me giro a ver Thomas que niega con la cabeza**—. Dejen ya de comerse, al menos hasta que estén en privado— **alega divertido consiguiendo que le mire con los ojos entrecerrados, pues justamente él y Gianna acaban de hacer lo mismo. Hice una seña apuntando a mis ojos y luego a él...Thomas sólo me sonríe con inocencia mientras se encoge de hombros.

—**Paren de una vez con las tonterías—**habla hastiada Kate**—, y vamonos a ver la fogata que está por comenzar— **suspira tomando de la mano a Garret y dirigiéndose donde estaban el resto del grupo acompañados por Brad, Jhonny, Natalie y Haley.

—**Estoy de acuerdo— **concuerdo, al mismo tiempo que tomo a Bella en brazos cargándola sobre mi hombro ganándome su musical risa, mientras corro donde se encuentran la mayoría de nuestros amigos.

Justo cuando llegamos con los demás la banda empezó a tocar. Todavía riéndonos bajé a mi muñequita al suelo pero manteniéndola entre mis brazos.

Enseguida varios atletas de distintas categorías se acercaron con antorchas prendiendo la hoguera al mismo tiempo que la banda tocaba el himno de la universidad, el cual cantamos todos los presentes al unísono dando por finalizada la velada.

—**Hey Ed ¿Sabes dónde está la peke?—**me pregunta James preocupado**—. No la veo por ningún lado— **observa a su alrededor buscándola, a la vez que llama la atención del resto de nuestros amigos.

—**Cierto, ahora que me fijo el capitán también ha desaparecido—** comenta Jhonny moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

—**Pues no tengo la menor idea— **menciono encogiéndome de hombros.

—**Eso no te lo crees ni tú, vampirito— **me acusa riéndose la pitufa señalándome con el dedo.

—**Vale, acepto que lo sé, sin embargo no soy Emmett para andar de cotilla— **declaro tratando de desviar la conversación.

—**Yo no soy cotilla, sólo comunicativo— **se defiende malamente Emmett provocando que todos rompamos en risas, para seguidamente reprocharle las veces que ha metido la pata por estar de chismoso.

—**Amor, a mí no se me olvida que sabes donde están—**me susurra mi Bella**—. Pero cuentas con mi apoyo, todo sea por ver feliz a mi cuñada— **me sonríe antes de besar dulce y castamente mis labios. ¿Podría tener una novia mejor? Definitivamente no.

—**Chicos es hora de irse—**anuncia chillando Jared asuntándonos**—¡Hay que preparase para la fiesta!— **sonríe pasando su brazo por lo hombros de Kim.

—**Es lo mejor sino queremos llegar tarde—** asegura sonriente Maggie.

—**Sí, andando que es mi primer año y no quiero perderme nada— **dice emocionada Bree dando saltitos. Y entre bromas y risas ponemos rumbo de nuevo hacia al campus.

* * *

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "Sensación de Vidas Universitarias"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por corregirme los fallos, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias aAmbarnena, fran-dani, Ali-Hale77, Shei-Cullen-Hale, AcideGrrrl, Zoe Halow, Marianithaa Auguste, Mini-cat, almalaura, BkPlatzz, xQx-abi-sara-xx, Mariane Auguste, Karryta4ever, AVampireYouCan´tSweatOut, RIZPA, Alisea, Nenny14, sandrytta, esteliolo, cmils, Bella-Ragaza, Peke, ariadnaliz, .CullenWeasley, belly-03, .Rosendo, gery02, Luisa Black Whitlock, Bella-Ragazay, karenava, angie cullen, angie, carla, ale, Alexz Darcy Black, jess yekyytaa, Laura Katherine, Alinea Cullen, ale, agatha Juliet, carla,undefined,Frank Cullack, Roxana Elizabeth,Amy Swan,Rosalie Cullen 2058, Swan Isabella, Karla Stew Patzz, Guest, Jupy,EdwardKaname, Emmaly Swan, Karly, undefined, Ela fordyce, Teresa,cuencapiquer, Lore 562****,****Loreniika de Masen, EsmedeCullen, Gabytaa, Amante Robsten, Jaedbessnessi, Naila, Zoe, .Cullen, Tecupi, May Cullen, Esmeralda Cullen, Johann Cullen, luavigut, angie cullen mellark, y a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadame. **

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	19. Abriendo el Corazón Y Fiesta de La Hogue

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer y L. J Smith; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Beteado por mi amiga Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad, que a partir de ahora me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil **

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

Bon Jovi and Leann Rimes — Till We Aint Strangers Anymore

Jamie Foxx and Beyonce — When I first Saw You

Cristina Aguilera —Dirty

Spice Girls — Wannabe

Leann Rimes — Can´t Fight The Moonlight

Madonna and JustinTimberlake — 4 minutes

* * *

**Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

**_Capítulo 19 Abriendo el Corazón y Fiesta de La Hoguera_**

**_Lizzie Pov:_**

Varios suspiros se escapan de mis labios al rememorar todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde, una estúpida sonrisa se forma en mis labios al contemplar a mi nene charlar animadamente con mi hermano, grabando en mi mente y en mi corazón cada gesto, movimiento, sonrisa... Y pensar que por mis miedos e inseguridades perdí tanto tiempo de poder ser feliz a su lado. Observo de nuevo el mar, fijándome en el ir y venir de las olas mientras en mi mente se recrea la imagen de Justin cuando meses atrás rompí nuestro noviazgo sin siquiera poder darle una explicación coherente, haciendo que mi corazón se estruje... No existe justificación alguna para lo que hice, si hubiera actuado de otra manera en vez de ser tan cobarde... Pero de nada me sirve lamentarme, todo lo contrario, aprendería de mi estúpido error para ser feliz y disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapa de mis labios mientras contemplo el relajante movimiento de las olas hasta que tengo la sensación de una mirada fija en mí, la cual logra hacerme girar en su dirección y encontrarme con la mirada de mi amor, que mi guiña el ojo y logra que mi corazón se acelere como la primera vez en aquel partido, donde quedé prendada de él. No me contengo y le lanzo un beso, ganándome una maravillosa sonrisa, la cual intento responder de la mejor manera ya que no quiero preocuparle con mis tristes pensamientos, sin embargo él me conoce a la perfección y, dándome una mirada más intensa, levanta su ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, que evado negando con la cabeza, menos mal que mi hermano corta la conexión de nuestras miradas al llamar de nuevo su atención sobre la charla que están manteniendo, lo que aprovecho para regresar mi vista al mar.

Cierro mis ojos, aspirando el delicioso aroma del mar que la pequeña brisa ha levantado mientras hago una promesa silenciosa en mi corazón, de hacer todo lo posible e imposible para que mi nene sea feliz, sólo pensando en lo que él quiera y no en lo que yo considere mejor, pues ya tomé una vez esa decisión y nos herí demasiado al pensar que era lo mejor, en especial para él. Sonrío como la tonta enamorada que soy, una mujer con mucha suerte porque Justin, a pesar de mis errores, sigue a mi lado y me ama tanto o más de lo que yo a él. De pronto unos cálidos y conocidos brazos me rodean por la espalda sacándome de mis pensamientos y su esencia inunda mi cerebro, haciendo mi cuerpo vibrar.

—**¿En qué piensa mi niña? —**pregunta girándome para quedar frente a él.

—**En nosotros y en lo mucho que te amo —**digo perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos.

—**Si amarme lleva esa tristeza a tus ojos que tanto amo, prefiero que no lo hagas, aunque se me parta el alma —**susurra acariciando con ternura mi mejilla.

—**No podría vivir sin amarte... Y me moriría si volviera a perderte —**aseguro abrazándolo fuertemente y escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

—**Pero no deseo contemplar esos preciosos ojos tristes por mi culpa —**asevera levantando mi rostro y uniendo nuestras miradas.

—**Sólo estaba pensando en lo estúpida que fui al terminar nuestro noviazgo y en como me arrepiento de haber perdido tanto tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado —**musito hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho mientras lo abrazo firmemente, no pretendo separarme ni un milímetro de él.

—**¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —**me pregunta en el oído, haciéndome estremecer.

—**Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo —**digo con una sonrisa mirando sus hermosos ojos.

—**Entonces lo mejor será marcharnos cuanto antes —**declara tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos**—. No quiero que nuestros amigos nos vean e intenten detener nuestra escapada —**reímos.

Antes de iniciar nuestro camino se gira en dirección a mi hermano, que nos mira expectante, mi chico levanta su pulgar antes de despedirse con la mano, a lo que mi hermano responde con un saludo militar y me guiña el ojo con su sonrisa ladina, esas que sólo él sabe dar y me hace sentir especial. No sé que sería de mí sin mi vampirito a mi lado.

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio, no son necesarias las palabras, el estar rodeada por sus brazos hace que me sienta segura y feliz. Después de un pequeño paseo nos detenemos en unas rocas que están cerca de la orilla, donde me ayuda a sentarme antes de colocarse frente a mí.

—**Mi niña, no me gusta nada verte así. ¿Por qué no me dices que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?, ¿qué te tiene tan atormentada? —**me pregunta acariciando dulcemente mis manos.

—**En todo lo que pasó tiempo atrás, son tantas cosas amor... Pienso en esa maldita noche y en lo que perdimos por culpa de esos miserables —**contesto estremeciéndome ante el recuerdo, Justin se arrodilla en la arena, quedando frente a mí y abrazándome por la cintura mientras recuesta su rostro en mi vientre. Un sollozo involuntario se escapa de mis labios, ¡cuántas veces soñé con poder estar de esta forma! Mi vientre abultado donde nuestro bebé crece respondiendo con pataditas a las palabras de amor de su padre. ¡Eso es lo que debió pasar! Y no perderlo en cuanto me enteré de su existencia**—. ****Perdimos a nuestro pequeño y de paso te perdí también a ti —**le miro con ojos vidriosos.

—**Jamás me perdiste amor y, aunque no estuvimos juntos en ese momento, yo siempre he sido tuyo, desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ti —**me asegura y besa mi frente con dulzura

—**Pero sufriste tanto por mi culpa... Te herí demasiado —**afirmo con tristeza al recordar su rostro lleno de pena cuando decidí poner fin a nuestro noviazgo.

—**Amor, a veces tomamos decisiones erradas que nos hieren a nosotros y lastimamos a los demás, eso es lo que nos hace humanos y más todavía reconocerlo y rectificarlo, comprendo que en ese momento no me necesitabas a tu lado y lo respeto porque te amo —**me explica mirándome con sus hermosos ojos que se encuentran vidriosos.

—**¡Sí te necesitaba! ¡Maldita sea! Precisaba que me abrazaras, me besaras y me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, que me perdonaras por haber perdido a nuestro pequeñín —**expreso con dolor y una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

—**No estuve entonces, pero ahora estoy aquí y te amo más que a mi vida. Eres todo para mí, mi mundo, mi universo y si nuestro bebé no pudo vivir tú no eres culpable de nada, sino esos malditos bastardos, ellos son los culpables, nadie más, sé que si hubieras sabido de la existencia de nuestro enano lo habrías protegido con tu vida —**garantiza acariciando mis mejillas.

—**¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? —**pregunto limpiando con mis dedos las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos y bajo mi cabeza hasta quedar a su altura para unir nuestros labios. Lo necesito tanto, él es mi oasis perdido en el desierto.

—**No lo soy. Sólo soy un hombre enamorado que está dispuesto a todo por la mujer que ama —**susurra sobre mis labios.

—**Te amo con todo mi ser y te juro que lucho para que el dolor de la pérdida de nuestro bebé no me afecte tanto, pero es imposible —**ratifico antes de volver a besar sus labios.

—**Con respecto a eso... —**dice nervioso, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacando un pequeño saquito de terciopelo.

—**¿Qué pasa nene? ¿Por qué tan nervioso? —**pregunto intrigada, me mata la curiosidad.

—**Al igual que tú, no hay día que no piense en nuestro bebé y sienta como mi corazón se aprieta y lloro por lo que perdimos, porque era el fruto del inmenso amor que nos tenemos —**suspira nervioso**—. Y aunque nuestro bebé no esté con nosotros sabe que lo amamos con todo nuestro corazón, por eso... —**saca unas cadenitas delgadas y elegantes donde cuelgan unos dijes, uno en forma de corazón y otro como un sello, en los que está escrito _"I love you my baby, you will always be in my heart"_ junto con nuestros nombres**—. Las mandé hacer cuando me contaste acerca de nuestro pequeño, no sabía cómo decírtelo y dártelo, por eso no he usado la mía, quería que ambos las lleváramos —**confiesa cohibido, agachando su cabeza e intentando ocultarme las lagrimas que descienden por su rostro.

—**Son hermosas nene, yo... Yo... —**no puedo seguir hablando, las palabras han huido de mí, quiero decir tantas cosas, pero las lágrimas no me dejan ver su hermoso rostro.

—**Te amo mi niña, amo a nuestro bebé y, aunque físicamente no esté con nosotros, siempre estará ocupando un lugar en nuestro corazón. Y éstas medallas son una prueba física de su existencia en nuestras vidas —**dice limpiando mis lágrimas con sus besos**—. Pero no quiero ser el causante de tu dolor, ni que nuestro pequeño y su recuerdo empañen tu sonrisa que es la luz de mi vida —**tomo una bocanada de aire mientras me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos que me transmiten el amor y la paz que necesito.

—**Esto es hermoso nene... Y tienes razón, nuestro bebé merece ser recordado con alegría y amor —**beso sus labios con dulzura**—. ¿Te importaría ponérmela? —**pregunto sonriente, acariciando la cadena que sostiene en sus manos.

Con una sonrisa acaricia mi mejilla mientras, levanto mi cabello dando acceso a sus manos, que colocan con cuidado la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, nada más abrocharla besa mis labios para luego tomar el dije entre sus manos y besarlo. Seguidamente tomo su cadena, la cual todavía permanece en sus manos y repito su acción con una sonrisa en mis labios al igual que él y después uno nuestros labios en un dulce y significativo beso.

—**Te amo —**musita sobre mis labios y siento como una sonrisa se forma en ellos.

—**Yo te amo más —**susurro jugando como lo hacíamos en el pasado, cerrando de ese modo este capítulo doloroso de nuestra vida para siempre, sabíamos que quedarían huellas como las cicatrices y un camino largo por recorrer, pero ya no dejaríamos que sangrara más, ambos curaríamos al otro para poder ser felices por completo.

—**Eso es imposible, mi amor por ti es infinito —**me sigue el juego con una sonrisa mientras me ayuda a levantarme y en un descuido me da una pequeña palmadita en el trasero, haciéndome saltar.

—**Ven aquí cobarde, no huyas —**grito divertida al ver como ríe, alejándose de mí y rápidamente hecho a correr detrás de él.

En un pequeño descuido por estar mirándome Justin tropieza con la arena y se cae lo que aprovecho para lanzarme encima de él.

—**¡Te atrapé! —**reímos**—. Ahora eres mío, sólo mío —**exclamo pegándome más a él.

—**Sólo tuyo pequeña diablilla —**asevera besando mis labios mientras gira sobre mi cuerpo y comienza hacerme cosquillas. ¡Maldito tramposo!**—. Tú también eres mía. Dilo y te dejo tranquila —**sonríe travieso.

—**Tuya... Soy... Tuya... Nene... Por favor... Para... Por favor —**pido entre risas lográndolo al final, ya que besa dulcemente mis labios antes de levantarse, llevándome con él.

Continuamos con nuestro paseo abrazados por la cintura mientras recordamos varios momentos especiales que vivimos, algunos de los más dulces y otros de lo más divertidos.

—**Sabes donde estamos ¿verdad? —**me dice observando a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que se pierde en sus pensamientos.

—**Sí, es nuestro lugar secreto —**afirmo adelantándome para ir hacia la orilla, pero al no escuchar sus pasos me giro para encararlo dándome cuenta de que no se ha movido, pero me mira de manera dulce y con su magnifica sonrisa**—****. Vamos, no te quedes ahí —**río agarrando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia al mar conmigo.

Una vez cerca de la orilla dejamos nuestras chaquetas y zapatillas deportivas junto con la mochila en la arena y nos arrimamos hacia el mar para mojar nuestros pies, miro a Justin que esta agachado tocando el agua con la mano, de pronto levanta la cabeza, uniendo nuestras miradas y una traviesa sonrisa se forma en sus labios, antes de que pueda reaccionar comienza a salpicarme con el agua y no tardo en responderle de la misma manera e iniciamos un divertido juego en el que no paramos de reír mientras nos arrojamos agua, cuando queremos darnos cuenta estamos empapados, pero disfrutando como niños chapoteando dentro del mar.

Sin pensarlo me acerco a él e intento hacerle una aguadilla y fue el peor error que he cometido, ya que enseguida se da cuenta de lo que planeo, me sonríe juguetón mientras se aproxima, escudriñándome de manera desafiante y no me queda más remedio que intentar huir, pero mi nene, como siempre, es más rápido que yo y me atrapa en seguida, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me lleva colgada de su hombro hacia lo hondo y me tira al agua. Cuando salgo voy a expresarle mi opinión con uno de mis típicos pucheros, pero al contemplar su hermosa sonrisa me quedo sin palabras, lo cual aprovecha para sumergirnos de nuevo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Nuestras miradas siguen conectadas bajo el agua, convirtiendo el momento en algo único e irrepetible y, sin saber como, nuestras bocas empiezan a llamarse la una a la otra hasta juntarse a medio camino. El beso, que al principio es dulce y tierno, poco a poco se vuelve más intenso y apasionado, muy a nuestro pesar la falta del aire se hizo presente y salimos a la superficie, para sólo separamos lo necesario para coger aire y unir nuestros labios de nuevo.

El vaivén del agua une nuestros cuerpos creando una fricción sumamente agradable, se aparta lo justo para unir nuestras miradas, sus ojos arden en deseo, el cual estoy segura es un reflejo de los míos.

—**Te deseo tanto que duele... —**susurra sobre mis labios.

—**Eso mismo me ocurre a mí. Te deseo y te necesito... ****—**musito con la voz ronca por la emoción, rozando sus labios suavemente.

Me separo de él dando un pequeño paso atrás y comienzo a desprenderme de mi ropa, Justin me mira fascinado, su mirada me enciende, me quema, erizando mi piel sin siquiera haberme tocado. Una idea juguetona se cruza por mi mente para excitarle aún más, sin dejar de mirarle le guiño un ojo antes de echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, sumergiéndome en el mar, dejando al aire mis pechos durante unos segundos antes de que sean cubiertos por el agua como el resto de mi cuerpo. En el momento que salgo de nuevo a la superficie mi nene me está esperando completamente desnudo y mirándome con una pasión arrolladora.

—**Eres una brujita de lo más traviesa —**ronronea mientras me coge de las caderas para acercarme a él. Su boca se estampa con la mía y luego muerde mi labio antes de buscar mi lengua y comenzar una maravillosa danza con la suya. Sus manos descienden a mi trasero que acaricia pegándome más a él y haciéndome sentir su enorme erección contra mi vientre.

—**¿Qué no era un ángel? —**le pregunto melosa, muerdo y lamo su cuello saboreando el sabor a sal y disfrutando de la reacción en su piel.

—**Y yo que pensaba que eras una niña buena —**musita con voz ronca**—. Sin embargo las chicas inocentes no se contonean de esa manera cuando saben que su muy excitado chico la está contemplando y provocando este efecto... —**toma mi mano y la aprieta contra su rígido y erecto miembro, cierra los ojos en el instante que lo agarro entre mis manos y lo acaricio con lentitud, lo siento palpitar y un fuerte gruñido de placer se escapa de sus labios antes de abrir sus ojos que están negros de deseo**—. Amor, me vuelves loco, mira lo duro que me tienes —**muerde mis labio inferior tirando un poco de él, consiguiendo que suelte un pequeño gemido.

—**Me encanta sentir tu polla tan firme y grande por mí —**susurro mirándole a los ojos y recreándome con su cara de asombro.

Coloca sus manos en mis hombros, sus dedos se deslizan por mi piel hasta llegar a mi nuca, la cual rodea con sus manos rozándola suavemente, su nariz hace un recorrido por mi cuello inhalando mi aroma consiguiendo que mi deseo aumente, y más aún cuando comienza a balancear sus caderas contra mis manos.

—**Me queda claro que debajo de esa fachada angelical, se encuentra una pequeña diablilla realmente juguetona y caliente****—**dice intentando atrapar mis labios pero me inclino hacia atrás para que no pueda pillarme.

—**Ahora que lo has descubierto, ¿qué vas hacer?... ¿Vas a huir? —**indago traviesa apretando su miembro firmemente entre mis manos.

—**No pienso escapar de ti, sino todo lo contrario —**asegura con voz ronca y entrecortada mirándome con un fuego abrasador en sus ojos**—. Voy hacerte mía. Quiero oírte gritar de placer —**muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer y mis labios buscan con urgencia los suyos.

Nos besamos de manera salvaje, devorándonos mutuamente. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos mientras enredo mis piernas en su cadera invitándolo a entrar en mí.

—**Nene te necesito, no me hagas esperar más... —**muevo mis caderas hasta que su miembro se sitúa justo en mi entrada.

Él gira su cadera y de una sola estocada se introduce en mí, de manera lenta y con calma, moviéndose al compás del suave oleaje, pero mi cuerpo ansia más. Y gracias a la posición que estamos me impulso hacia abajo obligándolo a entrar hasta el fondo, llenándome por completo. Me siento en el paraíso al sentirlo totalmente dentro de mí.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder contener un grito de placer. Mi nene lleva su boca hacia mis pechos y toma un pezón entre sus labios, lo succiona y mordisquea haciéndome perder la cordura, me siento explotar en el momento que repite su acción con mi otro pezón mientras con sus manos aprieta mi trasero, el placer recorre mi cuerpo y me aferro a él con fuerza, manteniéndolo inmóvil, plenamente dentro de mí. Siento como mi sexo se contrae aprisionando su polla, atrayéndola en mi interior. Me encuentro en el mismo cielo.

En el instante que comienzo a volver a la realidad Justin mueve sus caderas de forma circular dando rápidas y fuertes embestidas excitándome de nuevo y llevándome otra vez al límite, creo que voy a perder la razón en cualquier momento. Mis chillidos y gemidos cada vez son más fuertes, pero de pronto el baja su intensidad, haciéndome rogarle hasta que vuelve a acometer con sus embestidas, ahora de manera salvaje. Subo un poco más alto y me agarro a sus hombros, mi nene acerca sus labios a los míos, besándome profundamente y silenciando los gemidos que se escapan de nuestras bocas, no paramos de besarnos, lamernos, mordisquearnos al ritmo de sus duras, profundas y rápidas embestidas hasta que juntos estallamos en un maravilloso e increíble orgasmo gritando a la vez nuestros nombres.

Nuestros cuerpos aún unidos hacen que nuestros pechos se muevan al unísono mientras calmamos nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones. Mis ojos siguen cerrados, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, mi nene se echa hacia atrás para besarme con dulzura, con sentimiento.

—**Te amo mi niña —**musita besando mi frente. Las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos. Mis manos se enredan en su pelo y uno nuestros labios en un beso que transmite todos mis sentimientos y emociones, entregándole mi alma y mi corazón.

—**También te amo nene —**susurro sobre sus labios, notando su sonrisa y tiemblo entre sus brazos a causa de la brisa nocturna que se ha levantado.

—**Tienes frío, lo mejor es que salgamos —**acaricia mi mejilla mientras sale de mí y me deposita con sumo cuidado en el suelo**—. Vamos, no quiero que te resfríes —**dice besando mis labios y tendiéndome una mano, que acepto de lo más gustosa.

Salimos abrazados del agua, no sin ir recogiendo nuestras ropas que están flotando cerca de la orilla. La luna llena ilumina el lugar dándole un toque especial y único. Justin me cubre con una de las dos toallas que había en la mochila para luego hacer lo mismo, antes de sentarse en la arena conmigo entre sus piernas y rodearme con sus brazos mientras disfrutamos de la hermosa vista que nos brinda el mar.

—**¿En qué piensas? —**le pregunto luego de permanecer en un cómodo silencio.

—**Recordaba el día que nos conocimos —**sonríe**—. Estabas guapísima con la camiseta del equipo, saltando y animando, pero lo más divertido era ver como le gritabas al entrenador porque tenía mal colocada la defensa y nos podían meter un tanto. En ese momento me enamoraste —**comenta risueño apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—**Como no acordarme, si el capitán y mariscal del campo me dedicó un **_**Toch Down**_** haciendo que me sonrojara y que las chicas me mataran con la mirada —**declaro feliz al recordar ese maravilloso momento.

—**No lo pude evitar, me cautivaste completamente. Además, necesitaba llamar tu atención para poder hablar contigo y pedirte una cita —**reconoce abrazándome más fuerte.

—**Y bien que la conseguiste, cómo rechazar al capitán si nada más terminar el juego en vez de celebrar la victoria con tus compañeros, te acercaste a mí con una maravillosa sonrisa en tu rostro para agradecerme los gritos de ánimo, que sin duda fue lo que necesitaste para poder ganar el partido —**asevero haciéndonos reír.

—**Esa noche tuve la mejor cita de mi vida y la razón es porque me encontraba en compañía de la chica más preciosa, inteligente, simpática y dulce del mundo. Nunca la podré olvidar, fue una de mis mejores noches —**confiesa y giro mi cabeza, encontrándome con su mirada que me transmite todo su amor.

—**No puedo negar que también se encuentra entre mis favoritas. Me hiciste sentir como toda una princesa de cuento de hadas, estuviste de lo más atento y cariñoso. Por esa razón dejé que me robaras un beso cuando nos despedimos, esa noche fue especial, siempre la recordaré —**afirme sonriente reposando mi cabeza en su hombro, pero sin dejar de mirarnos.

—**¡Hey! No te robé un beso, me correspondiste —**ríe**— ¿No te acuerdas? —**pregunta divertido mordiendo mi cuello.

—**Lo recuerdo a la perfección, deseaba que me besaras —**evoco con timidez, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—**Y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me devolviste el beso. Eso me dio las fuerzas suficientes para proponerte una segunda cita donde te pediría ser mi novia —**ratifica acariciando mi cabello con cariño.

—**Imposible negarme a una nueva cita con un hombre tan encantador. Aún me acuerdo de como te luciste, fue una increíble velada. La forma en la que te declaraste y me pediste ser tu novia resultó ser de lo más romántico —**susurro al rememorar todo lo que hizo por mí esa hermosa noche.

—**Tenía que ser algo especial, que jamás olvidaras y no pudieras rechazarme —**comenta divertido besando mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

—**Fue una noche mágica, cumpliste todos mis deseos, primero me llevaste a ver el partido de baloncesto entre los Lakers y los Chicago Bulls, lo que me encantó y después fuimos a la playa donde me sorprendiste con un deliciosa cena, luego hiciste realidad mi sueño, un hermoso paseo por la playa en caballo a la luz de la luna y diste el toque final cuando vi que montaste una hermosa Jaima rodeada de pétalos de rosas con enormes y preciosos cojines con mantas en su interior para así poder disfrutar del espectacular amanecer, y en el preciso momento que el sol salía sobre el horizonte reflejándose en el mar me declaraste tus sentimientos y me pediste ser tu novia mientras me rodeabas la cintura con tus brazos —**recuerdo sonriendo como tonta al acordarme de esa noche tan maravillosa.

—**Entonces giraste tu rostro, haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran y me besaste con dulzura antes de susurrar con una preciosa sonrisa sobre mis labios que nada te haría más feliz que ser mi novia, haciéndome increíblemente feliz y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en un tierno y maravilloso beso que culminó con nosotros haciendo el amor. Sin duda esa ha sido mi mejor noche —**termina el relato, y une nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

—**Sabes que esa noche fue muy importante para mí. Has sido el único hombre en mi vida, hiciste que mi primera vez fuera especial, me trataste con infinita dulzura y delicadeza, sintiéndome amada entre tus brazos, nunca podré olvidar algo tan maravilloso y único. Eres un chico admirable y asombroso, te amo mucho —**aseguro conmovida acomodándome en su perfecto y duro pecho.

—**Te amo mi niña, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, siempre estaré para ti —**me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules grisáceos**—. Lizz, eres una chica increíble y especial, te mereces sólo lo mejor —**dice llamándome por el apodo que sólo él utiliza y que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba causándome una gran alegría.

—**Justin, te amo con todo mi ser y escúchame bien, jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a tu lado, nunca volveré a cometer el error de separarme de ti de nuevo, eres la persona más importante para mí —**afirmo con adoración acariciando su mejilla**—. Creo que es hora de que todos se enteren que estamos juntos y nos sometan al tercer grado —**ambos reímos para luego unir nuestros labios en un delicioso beso.

—**Me encanta la idea... Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo y que tú eres mía y que nuestro amor va más allá de lo imaginable —**declara entre divertido y posesivo.

—**Eso ya lo dejaste claro, al entregarme la chaqueta —**agrego mientras señalo la prenda haciéndonos reír.

—**Más vale ser prevenido —**suelta entre risas girándome hacia él y quedándome sentada a horcadas.

Ambos nos perdemos en la mirada del otro durante unos instantes, minutos... En realidad no lo sé, pues cuando estoy con él pierdo la noción del tiempo. Amo a Justin a tal grado que sin él estaría vacía y perdida en la vida.

—**¿Dónde está esa cabecita tuya? —**pregunta con una sonrisa al notarme sumida en mis pensamientos.

—**Me da la sensación de que esto es un sueño del cual no quiero despertarme jamás —**respondo mirándole fijamente.

—**A lo mejor puedo convencerte de que no es un sueño, sino una maravillosa realidad —**me propone en voz baja acariciando mi mano con la yema de sus dedos, ese simple roce me obliga a cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente dejándome llevar por sus caricias, las cuales comienzan a subir por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cuello, mi piel se eriza de placer por donde sus manos rozan mi piel...

Ya no soy capaz de decir nada más, me acomodo mejor sobre sus piernas, quitándole la toalla lentamente para después hacer lo mismo con la mía dejando mis pechos al descubierto para que sus labios puedan saborearlos y besarlos, lo cual no tarda en hacer con lentitud y suavidad. Ahora es el momento de ser delicados, ahora haremos el amor despacio, sin prisas... Disfrutando del momento.

Deslizo mis labios sobre su desnudo y musculoso pecho hasta llegar a su uve para volver por el mismo recorrido pero ahora también se unen mis manos acariciando cada parte de su abdomen y pecho hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca mientras me sitúo sobre su erecto miembro. Nuestros labios se unen en un apasionado y lento beso al mismo tiempo que lo hacen nuestros cuerpos, nuestras lenguas empiezan a bailar juntas y enlazadas a la vez que lo hacen el ritmo de nuestras embestidas, en ningún instante separamos nuestros labios, ni siquiera en el momento que ambos llegamos a un glorioso y majestuoso orgasmo. Luego de disfrutar de las últimas sacudidas de placer, separamos nuestras bocas, que están rojas e hinchadas a causa de las profundas caricias de los besos, quedando con nuestras frentes unidas, abrazados y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos mientras recuperamos el ritmo normal de la respiración.

—**Te amo, mi maravilloso milagro —**susurra y consigue que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren mezclándose con el suave sonido de las olas que rompen en la orilla.

—**Yo también te amo. Eres mi vida entera y más —**musito conectando nuestras miradas y queriendo transmitir la intensidad de mis palabras.

Sin separarnos lo más mínimo nos quedamos abrazados, disfrutando del momento hasta que la brisa comienza a ser más fresca, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

—**Mi niña, será mejor que nos vayamos. Empieza hacer frío y no quiero que te enfermes. Aunque pensándolo bien, estaría encantado de cuidarte —**asevera con una pícara sonrisa saliendo lentamente de mi cuerpo, que de inmediato se siente vacío.

—**Por muy a gusto que me encuentro entre tus brazos, tienes toda la razón, además, nuestras ropas están empapadas —**digo con un puchero mientras me levanto para que mi nene también pueda hacerlo.

No tardamos en vestirnos, pues sólo nos ponemos las chaquetas cerradas que están secas junto con nuestros pantalones que están mojados, tomamos la mochila luego de haber guardado nuestras cosas y agarrados de la cintura ponemos rumbo hacia mi apartamento.

_**Edward Pov:**_

Menos mal que llegamos a la fiesta, porque mi novia está matándome con esos jeans azul claro ajustados marcando deliciosamente sus curvas y esbeltas piernas y que decir de esa blusa azul oscuro que se ciñe perfectamente a su cuerpo... Y ese arrebatador escote... Mi parte baja palpita al pensar en todo lo que podríamos hacer y es que mi Bella es la tentación hecha persona... Me tiene completamente loco.

—**¡Qué emoción! Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llegar —**exclama risueña saltando en el asiento y mirándome con sus preciosos ojos que brillan de ilusión.

—**Entonces vamos, que seguro los chicos nos están esperando —**digo antes de salir del coche para luego rodearlo y abrir su puerta, mi novia se lanza a mis brazos mientras reparte besos por mi rostro haciéndome reír.

—**Estoy feliz amor y sé que después de la fiesta lo estaré aún más —**declara traviesa guiñándome el ojo. Mi cuerpo entero vibra ante sus palabras y deseo que se hagan realidad.

—**Mejor pongámonos en marcha antes de que nuestros amigos vengan a buscarnos —**sugiero y la abrazo de forma posesiva poniendo mi mano en su trasero.

—**Tranquilo Masen, más tarde podrás tocar lo que quieras —**me avisa juguetona pegándose más a mí mientras repite mi gesto, pues su mano acaricia mi culo y luego da un pequeño apretón.

—**Soy todo tuyo preciosa... Puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí —**aseguro con un pícaro guiño y mi muñequita ríe metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón al mismo tiempo que paso mi brazo de manera posesiva por su hombros con mi mano a milímetros de su pecho. Mi Bella ríe divertida mientras niega con la cabeza y nos encaminamos sonrientes hacia donde están nuestros amigos.

Es impresionante la multitud de gente que ha venido y eso que la fiesta apenas ha comenzado. Estoy seguro que según la noche avance el aparcamiento improvisado que han puesto los organizadores será insuficiente y tendrán que estacionar bastante lejos.

En el momento que nos ven, Marta y Bree salen corriendo en nuestra dirección y literalmente me arrebatan a mi muñequita de mis brazos para ponerse a chillar y brincar emocionadas. Es imposible saber lo que dicen, ya que todas hablan a la vez, el resto de las chicas no tardan en unirse a su animada charla complicando todavía más el poder entender algo.

—**Nos hemos quedado sin acompañantes, Bella nos las ha robado —**dice divertido Jared acercándose a mí junto con el resto de los chicos**—. ¿Qué pasa Ed? —**sonríe chocando nuestras manos amigablemente.

—**Hola chicos —**sonrío saludando a todos en general**—. ¿Hace mucho que nos estáis esperando? —**pregunto, ya que no creo haber tardado demasiado, pues Bella no me dejó ducharme con ella por mucho que insistí.

—**Para nada, como mucho llevábamos aquí cinco minutos —**palmea mi hombro Kevin**—. Creo que sería bueno ir entrando, sino Emmett se quedará sin nada que comer —**sugiere y todos reímos al ver la cara enfurruñada de nuestro amigo.

—**Sí, pero a ver quien es el valiente que se atreve a separarlas, porque yo desde luego que no —**asevera Alec mirando en dirección a las chicas, las cuales ríen de lo más entretenidas.

—**Lo mejor es ir todos a la vez, de esa manera la bronca nos la llevamos juntos —**propone Stephan y todos asentimos en acuerdo, pues es una buena estrategia.

—**¡Esperen! ¡Tengo una idea! —**detiene nuestra marcha Diego**—. Ya que nos van a regañar por molestarlas podemos darles un pequeño susto —**dice con una traviesa sonrisa antes de explicarnos su plan, el cual es una tontería, pero aceptamos encantados.

Nos encaminamos muy lenta y sigilosamente hacia donde están las chicas, ya que no queremos que se percaten de nuestra presencia para así poder asustarlas, lo que nos resultará bastante fácil pues están de los más entretenidas en su animada charla, pero con lo que no contamos es que Emmett se tropiece empujando a Garret, que si no es por Laurent hubiese terminado en el suelo y para acabar rematando el asunto nuestro oso suelta un estornudo ganándose una colleja por parte de James y logrando que todos le miremos de la manera, porque es la segunda vez que está a punto de estropearnos el plan, menos mal que las chicas están demasiado sumidas en su conversación como para prestarnos atención. Cuando al fin llegamos a su lado cada chico nos situamos justo detrás de nuestra novia o acompañante y todos a la vez las rodeamos la cintura con los brazos mientras susurramos **"**_**entremos preciosa"**_ ocasionando que todas griten a la vez y den un pequeño salto a raíz del susto haciendo que nosotros nos echemos a reír, a excepción de Jacob, que se lleva una bofetada de Nessie al pensar que era otra persona.

—**¡Serán idiotas! ¡Menudo susto nos han dado! —**reclama Kim fulminándonos con la mirada.

—**Al menos nosotros hemos salido bien parados, no como otro —**comenta divertido Thomas señalando a Jake, que se está sobando la mejilla.

—**No pienso pedirte perdón lobito, así aprenderás a no asustarme —**le regaña Nessie cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que todos nos echemos a reír menos el susodicho, que la mira con cara de pena**—. No vas a conseguir nada poniéndome esa carita de cordero degollado. ¡Vamos dentro, la fiesta nos espera! —**sonríe tomando su mano y encaminándose a la entrada como si nada hubiese ocurrido y no podemos evitar romper en carcajadas. Nuestra pitufa es increíble.

—**No vuelvas a hacerme eso amor, casi me da un paro cardíaco —**dice exagerada mi Bella llevándose la mano al pecho, pero con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Lo siento muñequita, pensaba que te gustaría estar al lado de tu adorado novio —**declaro con un puchero, el cual consigue hacerla reír y deposita un dulce beso en mis labios.

—**Dejen los arrumacos para más tarde, tortolitos —**alega Garret, palmeando mi hombro mientras niega con la cabeza.

—**¿Por qué no molestan a otros? —**inquiere mi Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—**Fácil, las únicas lapas aquí presentes sois vosotros —**responde sonriente Kate saliendo en defensa de su novio y ocasionando que todos estallen en risas.

—**¡Malditos envidiosos! —**exclama mi novia, logrando que las risas de nuestros amigos aumenten mientras entramos, al fin, al recinto.

La música que pone el Disc jockey resuena fuerte por todo el lugar, el cual es bastante bueno y experto en amenizar este tipo de eventos. La casa y los jardines están decorados y organizados magníficamente, hay varias barras distribuidas por el lugar al igual que varias mesas con comida para picotear. He de reconocer que el comité de eventos junto con los equipos deportivos se han lucido.

—**Wow es increíble. ¡Me encanta! —**exclama emocionada Bree observando con asombro a su alrededor.

—**Este año se lo han currado pero bien. Estoy deseando ver la casa por dentro —**comenta con admiración Laurent por el trabajo que se han metido, ya que sólo se utiliza dos veces al año.

—**Después lo comprobamos. Ahora vamos a tomar algo, estoy muerto de sed —**dice James tirando de la mano de Victoria y dirigiéndose hacia la barra más cercana seguido por todos nosotros.

En cuanto llegamos James nos pregunta que nos apetece tomar antes de girarse al camarero y pedir nuestras bebidas, las cuales no tardan en ser servidas.

—**¿Dónde están los hermanos Swan? —**pregunta extrañado Alec mirando a su alrededor, ya que todos tenemos nuestras bebidas menos ellos, que han desaparecido de repente.

—**No tengo la menor idea, estaban aquí hace un momento —**declara Marta encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Seguro están donde haya comida de por medio —**asevera Diego mientras les busca con la mirada**—. Ahí lo tienen. ¿Ven cómo tenía razón? —**ríe y nos señala una mesa al fondo donde se encuentran Emmett y Jake comiendo unas hamburguesas.

—**¡Cómo pueden tener hambre! ¡Acabamos de cenar! —**exclama asombrada Irina.

—**Lo de este par no tiene nombre —**dice Laurent negando con la cabeza**—. No entiendo cómo tu padre no se quedó en la ruina con ellos —**mira a mi novia divertido mientras todos nos soltamos en carcajadas por sus palabras.

—**Gracias al comedor del colegio —**responde como puede mi novia, ya que está muerta de risa al igual que nosotros.

—**Pero mírenlos, parecen náufragos y pirañas que llevan semanas sin comer —**agrega Elena simulando estar escandalizada y ocasionando que las risas aumenten.

—**Mejor dejemos al lobito y al oso zampar tranquilos hasta que se sacien y vayamos a bailar. Mi cuerpo me está pidiendo marcha —**declara divertida Nessie guiñándonos el ojo antes de irse moviendo sus caderas en dirección donde la gente está bailando. La pitufa es única.

—**Andando chicas, necesito mover el esqueleto —**añade sonriente Kim, que rápidamente sigue a Nessie con las chicas detrás de ella.

—**En un rato vuelvo amor, espero que me extrañes —**me susurra Bella en el oído y luego da un pequeño mordisquito a mi lóbulo consiguiendo que suelte un pequeño gemido.

—**Eres un pequeño demonio —**afirmo besando dulcemente sus labios antes de verla alejarse con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

—**Uggg... Nunca me acostumbraré a ver a mi hermana haciendo este tipo de cosas —**declara Jacob sorprendiéndonos y colocándose a mi lado con un plato lleno de comida.

—**Para que sepas como me siento cuando te comes a mi hermana frente a mí —**alega Thomas con el ceño fruncido pero con una guasona sonrisa en su cara.

—**Menos mal que no tengo hermanas —**agrega victorioso Stephan.

—**Y hablando de hermanas —**dice Emmett, que ha llegado hace unos instantes también con un plato lleno de comida**—****. ¿Dónde está la tuya? Hace un buen rato que no la veo****—**habla con la boca llena ganándose una colleja de Kevin.

Decido hacerme el desentendido y me echo a reír mientras escucho como los chicos le regañan al oso, sin embargo este me mira esperando una respuesta, así que pienso como salirme por la tangente.

—**He de reconocer que por muy bien que me cae Justin, cuando estaba con mi hermana no me gustaba verlos en plan acaramelado, aunque viéndolo por el lado bueno sólo él podía conseguir entradas para los partidos con unos asientos excelentes —**río**—. Ahora bromas aparte, prefiero que sea con él, ya que la protege y cuida con su vida —**explico consiguiendo desviar la conversación, mientras Thomas me mira interrogante, así que le hago asentimiento con la cabeza respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta y el me corresponde con una sonrisa.

—**No puedes quejarte Ed, Justin te sigue tratando igual —**se queja James con una graciosa mueca.

—**Por cierto, hablando del susodicho ¿no lo han visto? —**indaga Garret observando a su alrededor.

—**Con respecto a eso, ¿están preparados para el partido? —**interviene Diego mirando a Stephan y Jared cambiando la dirección de la charla y se lo agradezco de corazón.

—**Más que preparados. Vamos a patear sus traseros —**responde contundente Jared chocando sus manos con Stephan para luego gritar _**"con nosotros no van a poder"**_ logrando que todos rompamos en risas.

—**Wow, esas chicas sí que saben moverse —**gritan unos chicos a nuestro lado llamando nuestra atención y haciendo que todos dirijamos la vista donde ellos la tienen.

Todos soltamos un pequeño gruñido al ver que se refieren a nuestras novias y amigas, no nos hace la menor gracia que las contemplen de esa manera, somos demasiados protectores, posesivos, celosos... Y más, pero sólo porque nos preocupamos por ellas y las queremos cuidar.

—**Vamos a por ellas, seguro que alguna cae —**dice otro de los niñatos y todos se ponen rumbo hacia donde están las chicas.

Las chicas siguen bailando con esa frescura, naturalidad y belleza que las caracteriza, arrancando miradas y suspiros, sin percatarse de nada ya que están enfrascadas en el baile y en una amena charla, porque que no paran de bromear y reír. Pero en cuanto me fijo que los imbéciles pubertos calientes de antes se están acercando, mis instintos posesivos y salvajes comienzan a despertar, me giro para avisar a los chicos, los cuales se encuentran en la misma situación que yo, tienen la mandíbula apretada y las manos hechas puños por la rabia que sienten en este momento.

—**No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados viendo como esos niñatos intentan ligar con mi chica. ¡Voy por ella! —**exclama entre dientes Alec fulminando con la mirada al grupo de chicos.

—**Relájense compañeros, estoy seguro que no nos necesitan para poner en su lugar a esos idiotas —**asegura con una sonrisa Kevin, haciéndonos recapacitar e impidiendo que cometamos una tontería.

—**Aun así, acerquémonos un poco para saber que dicen esos idiotas —**propone Laurent y todos asentimos mientras nos encaminamos a su encuentro.

Decidimos quedarnos unos pasos atrás para escuchar lo que sucede por si debemos intervenir en cualquier momento.

—**Hey Bellezas, ¿bailamos? —**pregunta con una patética sonrisa el que parece el líder del grupo.

Por supuesto son ignorados por las chicas que siguen con su animada conversación.

—**Hola preciosa —**dice un tipejo rubio dirigiéndose a MI novia, la cual le saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, más que nada por educación, ya que se percibe la molestia en sus ojos.

—**¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre y bailamos un rato? —**pregunta tratando de tomar su brazo, lo que hace que me hierva la sangre y esté a punto de ir a matarlo, pero mi Bella es más rápida y se aparta de su lado antes de que pueda tocarla.

—**Vengo con mi novio, no quiero nada contigo, no me interesas y te agradecería que mantuvieras las distancias —**dice con firmeza mi maravillosa novia y mi corazón palpita emocionado, ¿oíste idiota? ¡Ella es mía! Grito en mi interior.

—**Vamos nena, no soy celoso y él no tiene porque enterarse —**contesta tratando de abrazarla, por lo que no ve venir el rodillazo de mi novia en sus partes hasta que lo siente y se retuerce de dolor mientras grita _**"Estás loca"**__._

—**No es no. Y en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a una mujer que ha dicho esa palabra. ¡Pedazo de Mierda! —**grita furiosa mi Bella. Dios, eso fue sexy... Siento el calor ya más que conocido recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi muñequita es de armas tomar y me encanta.

De pronto escucho más gritos por parte de lo niñatos y me giro en su dirección, donde los veo retorciéndose de dolor o empapados por las bebidas, al parecer todos recibieron un buen merecido. Estas chicas son de temer cuando se lo proponen.

—**¿****Ven como no precisaban de nuestra ayuda? —**nos dice Kevin muerto de risa mientras contempla la escena haciendo que todos explotemos en carcajadas.

—**Será mejor regresar a la barra y pedirles otra bebida —**nos sugiere divertido Thomas y nos encaminamos de nuevo a donde estábamos antes.

En cuanto llegamos Jared hace el pedido, para que cuando lleguen tengas sus bebidas. Sin embargo nos llama la atención que las chicas no hayan vuelto y me giro en su dirección y veo a todas paradas esperando a Gianna e Irina que han sido detenidas por Renata y María, lo que me llama bastante la atención.

—**¿Qué querrán ahora esas dos? —**inquiere molesto Laurent.

—**No lo sé, pero creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse, ambas están sonriendo —**agrega Garret y es cierto, las cuatro están hablando tranquilamente.

—**Pues más les vale ir de buenas, no quiero que mi chica se lleve un mal rato —**expresa Thomas mirando dulcemente a Gianna y dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por su forma de actuar a lo largo del día. No sé que habrá ocurrido entre estos dos, pero tarde o temprano me enteraré.

—**Tío, hoy estás rarísimo. ¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa? —**cuestiona Emmett observando confuso a nuestro amigo.

—**No me ocurre nada, sólo que no quiero que Gianna se ponga mal por sus tonterías. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? —**responde Thomas a la defensiva, que parece no quiere profundizar en el tema, así que rápidamente cambio el tema de la conversación recordando como nos divertimos en el desfile.

Tan metidos estamos en nuestra charla recordando varios momentos que ni nos enteramos cuando las chicas llegan a nuestro lado hasta que noto el cuerpo de mi novia chocar con el mío.

—**Hola amor, ¿me extrañaste? —**me pregunta mi Bella rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

—**No te imaginas cuanto, cada segundo lejos de ti es un verdadero infierno —**la atraigo a mi cuerpo poniendo mis manos en sus caderas**—. Voy a besarte —**advierto mientras inclino mi cabeza hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso, que hace que nuestros cuerpos ardan en llamas de deseo.

Bella envuelve con sus brazos mi cuello y presionando sus exquisitos pechos contra mi torso. Al notar mi lengua lamer su labio inferior abre su boca dándome la bienvenida con su lengua, disfrutando de nuestros sabores mientras recorríamos cada recoveco de nuestras bocas en una deliciosa danza, la cual a cada instante se vuelve más pasional. Mis manos descienden hasta su trasero, que agarro con fuerza pegándola más a mí, pero no me es suficiente, necesito más, necesito sentir la suavidad de su piel. Justo cuando estoy apunto de llevar mis manos por debajo de su blusa unos molestos carraspeos acompañados de varios silbidos nos sacan de nuestra burbuja.

—**¡Joder! ¡Búsquense un maldito cuarto! —**gritan los hermanos Swan al unísono consiguiendo que nos separemos, cosa que no nos hace gracia a ninguno de los dos.

—**Chicos, aquí huele a quemado. Ah, sí, son las hormonas de estos dos que se están chamuscando —**se carcajea Brad, que hace unos minutos no estaba aquí.

—**Concuerdo contigo compañero. Menudo par, se les salen las hormonas por las orejas —**se burla ahora Jhonny ocasionando dos cosas, una, que mi muñequita se sonroje y esconda su carita en mi pecho y otra, que el resto se parta de risa.

—**Hey chicos, ¿qué tal? No los había visto —**saludo a Jhonny, Brad y a sus novias, que ahora se encuentran con nosotros.

—**Hemos llegado hace un rato, pero estabais de lo más ocupados haciéndoos una exhaustiva exploración bucal —**se cachondea Natalie consiguiendo que las risas aumenten.

—**Lizzie nunca nos comentó que querías especializarte como otorrinolaringólogo —**agrega guasona Haley mientras nos guiña el ojo.

—**La verdad es que esa especialidad ya la tiene controlada, al menos con Bella —**añade Stephan entrando al juego. Menudos cabrones son.

—**Déjennos en paz. ¿O es qué no tienen a quien más molestar?**** —**inquiere mi Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—**Venga cuñadita, no te enfades, pero es que ni con agua hirviendo se separan —**dice con un puchero Nessie, ocasionando que todos estallen en risas de nuevo.

—**Por favor, dejar los mimos para otro momento. ¡Nos tienen traumados! —**exclama Emmett señalando primero a Jacob y luego a él.

—**¡Ja! Aquí la única con un trauma soy yo. Todavía recuerdo el día que vi salir a una chica de tu cuarto que jamás en la vida la había visto, sólo en bragas y moviéndose por la casa como si fuera la dueña —**contraataca mi Bella consiguiendo que el grandote del oso se sonrojara y el resto explotamos en carcajadas.

—**Por cierto, ¿no han visto al capitán? Pensamos que tanto la princesa como él estarían con vosotros —**pregunta Jhonny cambiando la charla y mirando a su alrededor, buscándolos.

—**No tengo ni idea de donde puedan estar —**contesto encogiéndome de hombros y mi novia me lanza una mirada de _no te creo nada._

—**Joder, con las ganas que teníamos de bailar con Lizzie —**se queja Natalie poniendo una graciosa mueca.

—**Tranquila diva, ya nos deleitarán con el numerito más tarde —**dice Jhonny con una sonrisa.

—**Sí, te servimos para bailar como premio de consolación —**sugiere divertida Bree.

—**Una gran idea. ¡Andando chicas! —**grita entusiasmada Gianna dando pequeños saltitos mientras Thomas intenta contenerla, como si fuera posible.

—**Ahora vuelvo amor. Pórtate bien —**me avisa mi Bella besando mis labios dulcemente.

—**Sólo tengo ojos para ti mi muñequita —**respondo dándole una palmada en el culo logrando que ría mientras se aleja.

—**Nos abandonan de nuevo —**se queja Alec infantilmente mientras las observa marcharse.

—**Estás chicas son de temer, si solas son tremendas juntas son pura dinamita —**dice Jared divertido, señalando al grupo de niñatos donde se encuentra el idiota al que mi novia golpeó.

—**¿Quiénes son esos?, ¿por qué están empapados y uno encogido? —**indaga Jhonny contemplando con curiosidad al grupo de idiotas.

—**Intentaron ligar con las chicas —**dice entre risas Kevin.

—**Y mi hermanita le dio un buen rodillazo en sus partes al imbécil ese por molestarla al intentar tocarla —**añade divertido y orgulloso Jacob**—. Le enseñamos a defenderse bien —**choca su puño con Emmett en signo de satisfacción.

—**Recuérdenme no hacer enfadar a Bella, tengo intención de tener hijos en el futuro —**agrega jovial Brad poniendo cara de miedo.

—**Te compadezco Edward, tienes que andarte con pies de plomo —**se burla Diego provocando las risas de todos.

—**Les aseguro que esa parte de mi anatomía está muy bien cuidada y atendida por mi novia —**asevero moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente, ocasionando que los chicos rompan en carcajadas, lógicamente con la excepción de mis cuñados.

—**¿****Les importaría dejar el tema? —**inquiere molesto Emmett**—. Creo que a nadie le gusta oír hablar sobre la vida intima de sus hermanas —**frunce el ceño al miso tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

—**Yo no tengo hermana, así que por eso no debo preocuparme ****—**comenta Garret encogiéndose de hombros.

—**En ese caso puedo contarte lo maravillosamente bien que Bella... —**se tapa los oídos y comienza a tararear en voz alta**—. ¿Qué? —**pregunto haciéndome el inocente**—. Tú no tienes hermana, por lo que puedo charlar contigo sobre como Bella... —**sonrío dejando la frase en el aire al ver su rostro compungido.

—**¡Cállate! Quiero a las chicas como si fueran mis hermanas y no me interesa saber nada de su vida sexual —**clama exasperado Garret y ocasionando que todos rompamos en carcajadas, pues nunca hablaría con nadie de mi vida intima con Bella, eso es algo sólo nuestro.

—**Para que hablas si luego te rajas, ¡cobarde! —**dice riendo James golpeando su hombro.

—**¡Joder! Estaban hablando de hermanas de sangre, no de personas a las que sientas como tal —**se defiende como puede Garret.

—**Da lo mismo, ven aquí —**tira de su brazo Thomas**—. El estar cerca de Emmett no te sienta bien, te está contagiando la tontería —**se burla consiguiendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas, excepto el oso que simula tener cara de enfado.

Seguimos charlando de trivialidades sin perder de vista a las chicas, las cuales son literalmente el alma de la fiesta, la gente que baila a su alrededor las observa de reojo y tratan de imitarlas de forma penosa y es que parecen tener una coreografía, pues aunque cada una tiene sus propios pasos se las ve de lo más coordinadas... Estoy divagando totalmente y la única culpable es mi castaña de culito respingón, que me tiene completamente loco.

—**Hola Eddie, ¡pero que guapo estás esta noche! —**chilla una irritante y odiosa voz provocando que me estremeciera del disgusto.

—**Hola Thomas, sin duda eres el más guapo de la fiesta —**saluda Alice pegándose a mi amigo como si fuera una lapa e ignorando su cara de incomodidad.

—**Emmett, menudos músculos. Adoro los hombres robustos —**dice melosa Rosalie coqueteando descaradamente con mi cuñado mientras acaricia sus bíceps.

—**Mira Eddie, combinamos y todo, parece que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo —**suelta la estúpida de Tanya y no puedo evitar girarme a verla, pues se me ha colgado del brazo y, por mucho que lo intento, no consigo desprenderme de ella, se ha pegado como sanguijuela.

—**Lamento decirte que no encuentro parecido alguno entre su ropa y la tuya... Es más, hasta una chica que hace la calle se viste más apropiadamente que tú... Bueno, que vosotras —**suelta Marta sorprendiéndonos a todos mientras las mata con la mirada al igual que Gianna que se encuentra a su lado.

—**¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos de esa manera, niñata estúpida? —**inquiere con desprecio Rosalie**—. Tú no eres nadie y será mejor que midas tus palabras, estás frente a las más populares del campus —**observa con altivez de arriba para abajo a nuestra amiga.

—**Soy la que te va a dar una buena ostia si no te separas de Emmett en este momento —**garantiza con voz dura, encarándola.

—**Siento decirte que este hombre es de lo más feliz teniéndome a su lado —**se arrima más a nuestro amigo y comienza a acariciar su pecho**—. Y si no me crees pregúntale por nuestras noches de pasión —**suelta Rosalie con malicia intento provocar más a nuestra amiga.

—**¿Tan segura estás de eso? —**pregunta Marta levantando una ceja**—. Porque por la cara de asco me dice que piensa otra cosa —**sonríe dulcemente antes de apartar a Rosalie de nuestro amigo con un empujón

—**Menos mal que Emmett dejo de tener mal gusto y se fijó en una chica que realmente vale la pena —**acota Gianna palmeando el hombro del oso.

—**Con mi hermana no te metas, rubia de bote, mira que gracias a nuestra popularidad podemos hacer de tu vida un infierno —**amenaza Alice, que sale en defensa de Rosalie.

—**Por supuesto que cuentan con una gran popularidad, pero no por ser unas chicas encantadoras y maravillosas, sino por todo lo contrario, porque no paran de brincar de cama en cama —**declara tan tranquila Gianna mientras se acerca a Thomas con una cómplice mirada.

—**¡Mejor cállate! Que por mojigata y frígida Félix te dejó —**escupe venenosa Alice queriendo hacerle daño.

—**Pues está puritana, santurrona, mojigata o como me quieras llamar... —**se señala a si misma con el dedo**—. Está de novia con el hombre que a ti te gusta y que jamás podrás tener, ¿verdad que no me equivoco? —**puntualiza con una satisfactoria sonrisa Gianna abrazándose a Thomas para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso que deja sin palabras a mi prima.

—**Ni caso chicas, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que somos nosotras, las que valemos la pena —**asevera con confianza Tanya, la chica está completamente loca si cree semejante estupidez**—. Por otro lado Eddie, no entiendo tu capricho por Swan. No te voy a negar que tiene lo suyo, pero aún no comprendo qué, en cambio yo tengo un cuerpo envidiable, mi cabello es rubio y sedoso, mi piel es suave y además, voy con los mejores especialistas para mantenerme joven y hermosa, por eso estoy segura de que ambos seriamos la pareja ideal —**sonríe intentando parecer sensual y logrando todo lo contrario. Intento zafarme de su agarre como puedo, ya me da igual ser caballeroso o no, pero es que es está chica es insufrible, además no para de parlotear puras tonterías.

—**Tanya, suelta a nuestro amigo de una vez. ¿No ves que está incomodo e intentando deshacerse de ti? —**dice hastiado Kevin, que es ignorado por completo por la cosa que tengo a mi lado.

—**Si ya terminaste de soltar toda tu porquería y de demostrarnos lo idiota que eres, vete soltando a mi novio barbie —**suelta mordaz mi Bella que esta frente a nosotros con una fiera mirada.

—**No te metas donde no te llaman Swan y como ya te dije, no me molesta que me llames barbie, ya que desde hace tiempo es el modelo de la belleza —**contesta Tanya aferrándose más fuerte a mí. Si mi amada mamá no me hubiese educado para ser un caballero, ya le habría dado un buen empujón.

—**Sí, pero también son plásticas, huecas y descerebradas como tú —**sonríe con malicia mi muñequita mientras las chicas que están detrás rompen en carcajadas**—. Si por casualidad te queda alguna neurona con vida alojada en tu vacía cabeza, más vale que sueltes a Edward o no respondo —**advierte frotándose las manos mi Bella.

—**Yo que tú le haría caso. No es bueno hacer enfadar a mi cuñada —**aconseja entre risas Nessie que la conoce y sabe de lo que es capaz.

—**¿Crees que te tengo miedo novata? —**mira a Bella con asco ignorando por completo el consejo de la pitufa**—. ¿Tú y cuantas más van a venir por mí? —**la reta la muy idiota de Tanya.

—**Que te quede claro que yo no soy como tú, que para defenderse necesita a su séquito de perras rastreras, solita me basto y me sobra —**le responde mi muñequita y el verla de está manera... Me dan ganas de cogerla y echármela al hombro y llevarla...

—**Estoy aterrada. Mira como tiemblo de miedo —**dice Tanya intentando aparentar seguridad, lo que me hace soltar una risita pues en realidad está asustada, sus piernas inestables lo demuestran.

—**No me considero una persona violenta, pero si no sueltas a MI HOMBRE en este instante, sabrás de lo que es capaz Isabella Swan —**avisa nuevamente mi novia, apenas sin paciencia.

—**No tengo intención de separarme de mi Eddie —**gruñe la terca de Tanya mientras intento quitar sus garras de mi brazo sin hacerle daño.

—**Uno —**comienza a contar mi Bella golpeando el suelo con sus tacones.

—**Olvídame niñata —**habla Tanya haciendo un gesto de quitar importancia al asunto.

—**Dos —**sigue enumerando mi novia haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la barbie.

—**No seas pesada, no voy a dejar a mi Eddie solo —**asevera la loca intentando pegarse más a mí, me hago hacia atrás separándome todo lo que puedo de ella, ya que mi brazo no lo suelta.

—**Tanya, si tienes un poco de cordura será mejor que me sueltes y que se te meta en la cabecita que no me interesas en lo más mínimo... La única mujer que me interesa y despierta amor, pasión y más en mi vida es mi novia y no puede existir ninguna otra mujer porque para mí sólo es ella —**me decido a hablar al observar la mirada asesina de mi novia.

—**No Eddie, tú eres mío, sólo mío —**reclama Tanya histérica, la chica está como una cabra, no sabe ni lo que dice.

—**Tres —**anuncia mi Bella y lo siguiente que veo es a mi muñequita tirar de los pelos a Tanya arrancándola de mi lado mientras escuchamos los insufribles chillidos de la barbie.

—**¡Suéltame salvaje! —**chilla furiosa Tanya.

—**Te lo advertí, pero parece ser que tu última neurona también decidió abandonarte, así que no me queda de otra que enseñarte por las malas lo que ocurre cuando tocan lo mío —**manifiesta mi novia aún sujetando del cabello a Tanya mientras las chicas no paraban de reír, todo lo contrario que mis primas, que no paraban de soltar insultos.

—**No eres más que una arrastrada que a saber que artimañas has utilizado para engatusar a mi Eddie —**grita furiosa Tanya intentando librarse del agarre de Bella.

—**No me culpes a mí de tus engaños y tus sucias trampas. Yo no necesito rebajarme para tener al hombre que amo junto a mí —**asegura mi muñequita y no puedo evitar sonreír, sintiéndome orgulloso.

—**Eres una cualquiera capaz de abrirte de piernas a todo él que te lo pida con tal de conseguir lo que quieres —**ataca colérica Tanya.

—**Hermanita, creo que te equivocaste en la descripción, ya que esa es la tuya y la de tus fieles servidoras —**comenta Irina entre risas provocando que todos rompamos en carcajadas, menos Tanya, Alice y Rosalie, las cuales nos dan miradas asesinas.

—**Son todas unas estúpidas. ¡Alice, Rosalie, Ayúdenme! ¿No ven que me está haciendo daño? —**vocea alterada y mis primas no tardan en correr en su auxilio, pero no sé que hacen al separarla que la rubia odiosa chilla como un cerdo, casi taladrando nuestros oídos; me fijo en mi Bella que tiene entre sus manos unos mechones de pelo.

—**No te quejes tanto barbie. Todos sabemos que tus extensiones son tan falsas como tus tetas —**alega Elena soltando una risotada y logrando que explotemos en risas, no sólo por sus palabras sino también por su rostro lleno de rabia y vergüenza.

—**¿Están todas bien amor? —**pregunta preocupado Jasper llegando junto con sus nuevos amigos.

—**No cielo, la salvaje de tu prima atacó a Tanya, igual que estas dos a nosotras —**señala a Marta y a Gianna**—, sólo por venir a saludar a Edward y al resto —**explica con cara de pena Alice abrazándose a él. Menuda cínica, que bien se le da mentir.

—**Nunca me imaginé que cayeras tan bajo, no sabes lo que me arrepiento de ser tu primo. Más te vale no volver a acercarte a ellas con intención de hacerles daño o te las verás conmigo —**amenaza rencoroso Jasper a Bella, que le mira dolida. Estoy apunto de soltarle alguna barbaridad al imbécil cuando se me adelantan.

—**Escúchame atentamente, no sé si recordaras que el capitán nos dio carta libre para darte un buen merecido si te atrevías a insultar o amenazar de nuevo a la princesa o al resto de sus amigas, así que, por tu propio bien, más te vale darte la vuelta y dejar de decir tonterías si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias —**le avisa Brad encarándolo y colocando a Bella detrás de él, protegiéndola. Wow... Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y agradecidos por su manera de defender a mi novia y al resto de las chicas.

—**Si le tocas un solo pelo a nuestro amigo, ten por cuenta que te las verás con nosotros —**asevera Félix poniéndose al lado de Jasper seguido de Demetri y Royce.

—**Mira que eres hipócrita —**ríe sin ganas Jhonny**—. El año pasado no parabas de hacernos la pelota para entrar en el equipo y cuando el capitán te dio la negativa nos odiaste y comenzaste a difamarnos —**niega con la cabeza**—. Está claro que te mueves sólo por tu propio interés, no sé que tramarás junto con estas, pero pobre chico, no sabe donde se ha metido —**le dice Jhonny a Félix dejándole sin palabras, lleva ahora su mirada hacia Jasper**—. Te compadezco menudos, amigos te has echado y cuando te des cuenta de las malas decisiones que has tomado te arrepentirás. Por otro lado, si le pasa algo a Lizzie o a sus amigas por su culpa aténganse a los resultados, porque van a conocer las malas pulgas que nos gastamos. Y dar gracias que Justin no se encuentra, porque sino... —**deja la frase en el aire dejando que todos nos imaginemos la escena, no sería nada agradable.

—**Wow, menudos defensores tienen —**se ríe burlón**—. Sin embargo no son las únicas, ellas también tienen quien las defienda, si les ocurre algo… —**advierte Royce en plan protector de mis primas y Tanya. ¡Será gilipollas! Si con sólo un empujón de Brad estaría ko en el suelo.

—**¿****Bueno, ahora que ya está todo dicho, porque no se marchan y nos hacen el favor de llevarse a estas molestas señoritas con ustedes? —**exige sonriente Jared haciéndonos reír.

—**Esto no se va a quedar así, les juro que se acordarán de nosotros —**nos desafía Rosalie mirándonos con un profundo odio.

—**Lo que digas bonita, estaremos esperándolos con los brazos abiertos —**responde sarcástica Kim haciéndole un guiño.

—**Miren como temblamos, el pánico recorre nuestros cuerpo ante tal amenaza —**se burla Jane simulando tener temblores y logrando que todos rompamos en carcajadas mientras mis primas y Tanya nos chilla miles de cosas que no entendemos, ya que sus amigos las alejan de nosotros, aunque, para nuestra desgracia, no se las llevan muy lejos.

—**Bella, eres fantástica. No sabes el gusto que me dio ver a esa perra humillada, fue un momentazo —**felicita entusiasmada Victoria abrazando a Bella y el resto de las chicas hacen lo mismo. Están locas, pero la queremos con locura, son únicas.

Como puedo me hago un hueco entre las chicas llegando a mi novia y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo y mirándola con deseo antes de estampar mis labios con los suyos en un beso voraz.

—**Suéltala ya campeón, que vas a ahogarla —**bromea Alec palmeando mi espalda.

¿Qué quieren que haga si mi novia me tiene loco?

—**Será mejor pedir algo de beber —**propone Stephan dirigiéndonos una sonrisa.

—**Buena idea. Porque si a este par se les sube más la temperatura provocaran un incendio y adiós fiesta —**se burla Diego que tiene rodea a una risueña Bree por los hombros.

—**Me vais a decir que vosotros no os pondríais a cien si vuestra novia se peleara de esa forma por defender lo suyo —**afirmo orgulloso por la manera en que Bella marcó su territorio.

Una vez todos tenemos nuestras bebidas comenzamos a charlar sobre el desfile hasta que las chicas deciden llevar la conversación a su maldita fiesta de mañana, la cual no nos hace gracia a ninguno, pero por nuestro bien, mejor no decir nada.

No sé como acabamos en dos conversaciones distintas, nosotros hablando de deportes y las chicas siguen con lo suyo, más ahora que Katherine se ha unido a ellas.

—**Ya no queda nada para que comience la temporada, esperemos que lo hagan con una increíble victoria —**comenta Laurent golpeando amistosamente en el costado a Brad, para luego hacer una graciosa mueca mientras se restrega el puño como si se hubiera hecho daño.

—**La duda ofende, nosotros siempre estamos listos para ganar —**garantiza Jhonny moviendo sus músculos y estoy a punto de taparle los ojos a Bella, pues todas las chicas se quedan mirando atontadas.

—**Es cierto, tanto el entrenador como el capitán no dejan de decirnos que pertenecemos al equipo no sólo porque juguemos bien, sino también por tener una mente ganadora y el que no piense igual puede irse fuera del equipo —**declara Brad imitando la voz del entrenador.

—**¡Qué drástico! —**exclama asombrado Garret.

—**Desde mi punto de vista tiene razón, si no vas a dar el cien por cien, ¿para qué perder el tiempo? —**digo con convicción y Stephan, Jared, Jhonny, Brad y las novias de estos últimos asienten en acuerdo.

—**Como dice el capitán, en el campo no sólo se juega con el cuerpo y la fuerza, sino con el alma y el corazón, solamente así se triunfa —**nos cuenta Jhonny imitando a Justin mientras Brad mueve sus manos teatralmente emulándolo y provocando que todos estallemos en carcajadas incluidas las chicas que hace rato se unieron a nuestra charla.

De repente Nessie se pone a chillar como loca mientras hace señas exageradas, todos nos giramos preocupados por si algo le ha ocurrido, pero está en perfectas condiciones, por lo que la observamos extrañados y confusos.

—**Imposible... No me lo puedo creer... Mis ojos me están engañando —**tartamudea Nessie con la mirada clavada en la entrada y parece que ha visto un fantasma**—. Lizzie... Justin... Lizzie... Justin… ¡Al fin! —**pega un grito penetrante logrando que todos volvamos la vista y nos encontremos a mi brujita y Justin besándose bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, decir besándose era un cliché, porque prácticamente están devorándose. Escuchamos una sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones por parte de las barbies que haría avergonzarse a cualquiera por tenerlas a su lado, no puedo evitarlo y me giro a ver a mi prima Rosalie que pasa del rojo al morado con rapidez, está a punto de estallar y una risotada sale de mis labios mientras en mi mente grito _**"Jodete maldita envidiosa"**_**.**

—**Eso sí que es una entrada a lo grande —**expresa divertida Katherine.

—**Nunca me imaginé que sucediera tan pronto —**dice Bella dándome una mirada acusadora**—. Pero me alegro de que estén juntos —**suspira feliz recostándose en mi pecho.

—**¡Juntos! —**exclama James haciéndonos saltar**—. Por Dios, si se están comiendo —**hace ademanes con las manos, simulando estar molesto y ocasionando que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

—**Esto se merece un interrogatorio de tercer grado —**afirma Alec sonriendo malicioso, que sabe que su venganza está próxima.

—**Amigo, siento desilusionarte, pero creo que no será necesario. Ese par no esconden nada, no como otros —**sale Diego al rescate de Lizzie.

—**Wow... La parejita se tiene ganas —**comenta emocionada Maggie**—. ¡Ni respiran! —**da pequeños brincos en el sitio, ya que Kevin la tiene sujeta por la cintura impidiendo que salga corriendo en dirección a Lizzie para interrogarla.

—**¿****Y quién querría respirar besando a semejante hombre? No lo digo por nosotras —**todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio aparentando estar preocupados**—. Sólo tenéis que mirar las caras de envidia de algunas de las mujeres de la fiesta —**asegura Kate observando a las tres víboras, que contemplan la escena muertas de rabia.

—**Pues más les vale que dejen de soñar con el novio de mi cuñada o... Se las verán conmigo de nuevo —**añade divertida mi Bella mirando a Rosalie con una petulante sonrisa, la cual le regresa una mirada llena de odio y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

—**Joder hermanita, cuando te pones en plan malvada das miedo —**asevera Jacob cubriéndose sus partes y ocasionando que nuestras risas aumenten.

—**Pues mejor que no se metan con mi cuñada si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias —**se burla guasona Nessie observándonos sólo a los chicos, que tragamos en seco.

—**Bella nunca nos haría nada, sabe lo mucho que la queremos —**agrega rápidamente Kevin provocando las carcajadas de las chicas.

—**Los tortolitos no tienen prisa por venir, están sumergidos en su mundo —**se queja Elena que está deseosa por saber los detalles.

—**¡Hey, capitán! ¡Deja de comerte a mi amore! Un poco de respeto para este pobre corazoncito —**finge chillar Diego mientras se apuñala en el pecho teatralmente.

—**Déjalos en paz bomboncito, son tan tiernos y románticos —**dramatiza Bree soltando un suspiro, no cabe duda de que la locura se pega.

—**¡Tiernos y románticos! —**exclama en voz alta Emmett ganándose un siseo de nuestro parte para que baje el tono**—. Si casi se está devorando a la niña, miren, está asfixiándola —**intenta caminar hacia ellos, pero velozmente le interceptamos el paso.

—**Oso no escarmientas. ¿Quieres que Lizzie deje de hablarte de nuevo? —**inquiere Irina cruzándose de brazos delante de él.

—**Sólo iba a decirle a Justin que tiene permitido besar a Lizzie las veces que quiera —**intenta excusarse Emmett ante nuestra mirada de reproche, con lo grandote que es y ante las chicas es todo un cobarde.

—**Madre mía, si siguen así... No sé como acabará la cosa —**grita impresionada Kim al ver como mi cuñado pone las manos en el trasero de mi brujita.

—**Creo que sería bueno darles un toque amor, si no queremos presenciar una película tres equis —**me propone mi muñequita acariciando mis brazos que la tienen rodeada por la cintura.

—**Mejor cállate, porque los de las películas sois vosotros —**alega Victoria con una pícara sonrisa haciendo que todos exploten en carcajadas.

—**Ya, déjense de chorradas y disfrutemos del espectáculo mientras dure —**nos reclama sonriente Laurent observando la escena con alegría al saber que uno de sus mejores amigos es feliz de nuevo.

Todos estamos contentos de verlos juntos y felices de nuevo, de hecho nuestra conversación se centra sólo en ellos y en lo mucho que se aman, en la bonita pareja que hacen y lo mal que lo pasaron cuando estuvieron separados. De pronto las chicas comienzan a chillar, aplaudir, saltar y no sé cuantas locuras más al ver como Justin y Lizzie se acercan a nosotros abrazados por la cintura y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—**Mi niña, ¿por qué crees que están tan felices? —**le pregunta divertido Justin mirándome agradecido.

—**Ni idea nene, creo que ya se pusieron un poco achispados —**responde mi brujita haciendo un gesto de que estamos bebidos.

—**Buenas noches chicos, ¿qué tal va la fiesta? —**nos saluda mi cuñado ignorando por completo a las chicas que están deseando saltarles encima.

—**También como la suya no creo, aunque las chicas nos han divertido bastante —**dice James levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

—**Creo que sí están algo bebidos amor, porque dicen que estábamos de fiesta, y yo no recuerdo ninguna —**bromea Justin sonriendo con complicidad a Lizzie.

—**La verdad es que yo tampoco —**le sigue el juego mi hermana.

—**Paren ya con eso y dígannos que era lo que hacían en la puerta hace un instante —**gruñe Jane desesperada por someterles al interrogatorio.

—**Lo mismo que hace todo el mundo, entrar —**contesta mi brujita encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

—**¡No! Nos referíamos a... a… Uh… —**tartamudea graciosamente Gianna.

—**Hasta donde sé la letra a es la primera del alfabeto —**se burla Justin.

—**¿****Son tontos o se hacen? —**bufa Alec observándolos inquisidoramente.

—**No, lo que sucede es que se han comido las neuronas mutuamente —**se burla Marta haciéndonos reír.

—**El amor se respira en aire. Oh el amor, el amor —**recita en plan poeta Diego mientras bailotea en su sitio provocando que todos rompamos en risas. ¡Menudo payaso es!

—**Parejita, no quieran vernos la cara de tontos, que todos contemplamos con nuestros hermosos ojitos como se estaban be-san-do —**puntualiza Maggie que salta de emoción.

—**¿Nosotros? —**preguntan al unísono con cara de confusión, fingiendo no saber de que habla. Me encanta volver a verles bromear entre ellos de esa manera.

—**No, serían sus dobles entonces —**murmura desesperada Bree.

—**Nene, no lo recuerdo, ¿tendré amnesia? —**cuestiona mi brujita con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—**Eso no lo puedo permitir, tengo la solución perfecta para remediarlo —**asegura Justin tomando a Lizzie de la cintura y elevándola del suelo mientras ella rodea con los brazos su cuello y con las piernas su cintura, ambos se miran cómplices y mi cuñado une sus labios en un entusiasta y ardiente beso que mi hermanita responde de igual manera.

Contemplo los rostros de mi Bella y mis amigos, que se encuentran con la boca abierta, la verdad es que nadie se esperaba que se besaran tan apasionadamente.

—**Gracias amor, me has regresado la memoria —**susurra con voz agitada Lizzie.

—**Me alegro que haya funcionado —**sonríe besando su frente antes de girarse hacia nosotros y soltar una carcajada al ver sus rostros sorprendidos, pues yo sabía lo que iba a suceder**—, ¿se puede saber por qué nos miran de esa manera? —**pregunta chistoso mi cuñado subiendo una ceja**—. No veo que tiene de raro besar a mi novia —**rodea a mi brujita con sus brazos mientras ambos ríen divertidos por la manera de dar la noticia y provocan que las chicas se pongan a gritar como locas.

—**¡****Amiga! —**chillan emocionadas Bella y Nessie lanzándose sobre Lizzie, que si no llega a estar apoyada en Justin se hubiera caído al suelo ante tal efusividad. Ya me parecía extraño que se hubieran mantenido tan calladas.

—**Queremos todos los detalles señorita —**le avisa sonriente la pitufa aún abrazada a ella.

—**Sí y los necesitamos en este instante, así que vamos —**añade mi muñequita tirando de su brazo.

—**¡Hey! No me la roben tan pronto —**protesta mi cuñado aferrándose a mi hermana.

—**Tú ni hables capitán —**esa mirada de Natalie da miedo**—. Que te quedas en compañía de los chicos para que te interroguen —**declara con voz amenazante.

—**Nosotros no somos cotillas como vosotras —**se queja Damon ganándose fulminantes miradas por parte de las chicas.

—**Tú eliges, vienes por las buenas o por las malas —**advierte Elena al ver que mi brujita no tiene intención de moverse.

—**Vuelvo enseguida nene —**le dice mi hermana sin ganas de irse para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso antes de ser arrastrada por las chicas. Pobre, le van a preguntar hasta el color del bóxer de Justin.

En cuanto las chicas se encuentran lo suficientemente alejadas, todos se giran en dirección a mi cuñado mirándolo fijamente y esperando alguna reacción de su parte, lo cual no sucede.

—**Bueno, ya que tú no tienes intención de hablar lo haremos nosotros —**dice Jacob**—. ¿Qué ha sucedido entre vosotros? —**se cruza de brazos intentando intimidarlo, lo que nos hace reír a todos.

—**Este zoquete tiene razón. ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con la peke? —**inquiere James en modo protector.

—**¿Qué quieren que les diga? La amo desde siempre y sólo pienso en hacerla feliz —**garantiza con convicción y con una tonta sonrisa al mirar donde se encuentra mi hermana.

—**¿****Eres consciente de que si la haces sufrir todos te saltaremos encima? —**bromea Thomas mirándole con complicidad.

Sin embargo los chicos se lo toman en serio y comienzan a amenazar a mi cuñado de diferentes maneras, lo cual ignora pues está más pendiente de mi hermana que de otra cosa.

—**Paren con las amenazas de una vez, que aquí el único que tiene derecho soy yo, es mi hermana y no digo nada, ni lo pienso hacer, al contrario, le agradezco que haya traído a mi brujita de vuelta —**hablo emocionado y no puedo evitar que se me quiebre la voz mientras palmeo la espalda de mi cuñado.

—**Nosotros estamos a muerte con el capitán, ¿verdad chicos? —**mira a Stephan, Brad y Jhonny, que asienten sonrientes**—. Si lo amenazan a él, es lo mismo que hacerlo con nosotros —**declara Jared defiendo a mi cuñado.

—**Ed tiene toda la razón, si Justin hace feliz a Lizzie debemos apoyarlo y dejar las intimidaciones de lado —**agrega Garret sonriéndole al susodicho.

—**Yo estoy de acuerdo con todos —**secunda Emmett dejándonos sorprendidos**—. ¿Qué? Si me dejó de hablar por meter la pata diciendo cosas que no eran, si lastimo a su novio me deja sin posibilidad de descendencia —**se encoje de hombros al mismo tiempo que toma un puñado de patas fritas del bol que hay en la barra.

—**Más te vale, además vive con tu hermana, que le puede enseñar a dar buenos rodillazos en... —**le es imposible a Alec terminar la frase pues tanto sus risas como las nuestras se lo impiden.

Todavía nos estamos riendo cuando un remolino de cabellos parecidos a los míos se estrellan contra el pecho de Justin, mientras un grupo de enfurecidas chicas la siguen.

—**¡Ayúdame nene! Por favor, salva a tu novia que tanto te ama —**gimotea mi hermanita colgándose de él, que inmediatamente rodea su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola más a él.

—**Ni lo sueñes Elizabeth Tiffany Masen, tienes mucho que explicarnos —**la regaña Haley por su escapada señalándola con el dedo.

—**Por favor Lizzie —**suplica Gianna**—. No lo hacemos con mala intención, es sólo que estamos felices por ti y queremos compartir tu alegría —**hace un tierno puchero, me encanta la amistad que ambas están entablando.

—**Chicas, dejen a mi niña tranquila, más tarde se la llevan y la interrogan —**intenta hacerlas comprender mi cuñado, lo cual es bastante complicado.

—**Anda amiga, no seas mala. Sabemos que quieres estar con tu novio, pero nosotras somos casi tus hermanas y necesitamos saber —**implora Kim con cara de pena, ignorando por completo las palabras de Justin.

—**Pero van a entretenerme mucho —**se queja mi brujita.

—**Anda Lizzie, por favor, mira que es un asunto de vida o muerte —**apela Irina con emotividad.

—**Ninguna va a morirse si no le cuento, no sean dramáticas —**les saca la lengua infantilmente, mi cuñado se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo que la hace sonreír y asentir con la cabeza**—. Está bien, las acompañaré, pero con la condición de que no me retengan mucho tiempo —**les advierte mi hermana.

—**Prometido —**gritan todas a la vez antes de tomar a mi brujita del brazo y llevársela con ellas.

—**Una cosa quiero decirles, si las zorras se acercan de nuevo más les vale espantarlas, porque no pensamos defenderlos de nuevo —**nos avisa Marta mirándonos seriamente y una vez todos asentimos, se marcha junto con las chicas, que la esperan un poco más adelante.

Escuchamos un suspiro y todos volteamos en dirección a mi cuñado, que tiene la vista fija en Lizzie hasta que desaparece entre la gente y no podemos evitar reír por la cara de tonto enamorado que tiene.

—**¿Les importaría contarme el chiste, qué me perdí? —**inquiere Justin observándonos fijamente.

—**Estoy a punto de ir por un espejo para que veas lo baboso que estás, te tiene bien cogido —**se burla Thomas.

—**Creo que lo conservaré para que veas tu cara de idiota cuando estás con Gianna —**contraataca mi cuñado con tono juguetón.

—_**Touche**_** —**contesta Thomas con una mueca graciosa, haciendo que estallemos en risas.

—**Bueno, querido amigo, es hora de que nos cuentes los detalles —**asegura Alec palmeando su espalda.

—**¿Qué quieren saber? —**pregunta hastiado Justin.

—**¡****Todo! —**chillan todos a la vez.

—**¡No! —**exclamo y me miran como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo**—. No quiero oír la parte morbosa del asunto ¡Es mi hermana! —**grito con suplica en mi voz.

—**Tranquilo Ed, esos detalles son solamente de mi niña y míos —**asegura Justin y respiro relajado.

—**Esos detalles no nos interesan, queremos saber a donde la llevó, cuando y como le pidió ser su novia y esas cosas ****—**aclara sonriente Kevin antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—**Está bien les voy a contar bola de cotillas, pero no quiero interrupciones porque no pienso repetirlo, ¿entendido? —**todos afirmamos con la cabeza como niños buenos que no han roto un plato en su vida**—, primero paseamos por la playa mientras hablamos... Sobre cosas importantes que estaban pendientes y ciclos que debíamos cerrar... —**suspira e inconscientemente lleva su mano al cuello donde cuelga un cadena con un dije que no alcanzo a ver bien**—. Después estuvimos en nuestro lugar secreto, donde nos bañamos, pasamos un buen rato entre juegos y bromas hasta que comenzó a anochecer, fue entonces cuando le declare mis sentimientos y le pedí ser mi novia y aceptó encantada, haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo —**una estúpida sonrisa se instala en su rostro**—, luego nos fuimos a cambiar para poder ir a celebrar nuestra noviazgo con una cena en el restaurante Acantilado, el preferido de mi niña y el resto ya lo saben —**termina de narrarnos Justin mirándonos divertido, pues nuestros rostros deben ser graciosísimos.

—**¡Qué mal amigo eres! Fuiste a comer esas sabrosidades y ni si quiera tuviste la decencia de invitarme —**exclama Emmett muerto de envidia haciéndose el ofendido.

—**Primero, no se dice sabrosidades, creo que esa palabra ni existe y segundo, era una cena de pareja, dos personas, ¿lo captas? —**le explica mi cuñado como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, provocando que todos rompamos en carcajadas, menos el aludido.

—**¡Jo!, a mí me encanta comer ahí —**se queja haciendo un berrinche de niño chiquito.

—**Nos has jodido pero bien capitán —**le reclama Jhonny**—. Ahora nuestras novias querrán una cita igual —**le da un pequeño y amistoso empujón en el hombro, mientras todos asentimos de acuerdo.

—**No seas tan romántico capitán, que a estos le dejas por los suelos —**se burla Stephan, señalando con el dedo a los que tenemos novia.

—**Ríanse ahora que pueden, porque más adelante lo haremos nosotros —**asegura Garret, que al igual que los demás sabe del interés de Stephan y Jared por Elena y Kim.

—**¡Hey! ¡Yo también estoy soltero! —**clama indignado Emmett por no tenerle en cuenta.

—**No digas idioteces que tú estas en las mismas que nosotros —**ratifica Laurent**—. Sólo porque seas un cobarde que no se atreve a pedirle a Marta que sea tu novia, no quiere decir que no estés bien amarrado —**sonríe de manera engreída palmeando la espalda del oso, el cual está ruborizado, ocasionando que rompamos en carcajadas por la metida de pata.

—**Esto se merece una celebración a lo grande. Mi hermano aquí presente juró que nunca abandonaría su soltería hasta que no terminara la universidad y mírenlo ahora, está colado hasta las trancas por nuestra amiga —**dice Jake codeando juguetonamente a un Emmett todavía sonrojado, provocando que las risas aumenten.

Las bromas al oso siguen durante un buen rato hasta que vemos venir a parte de las chicas, entre ellas mi hermosa muñequita con su maravilloso contoneo que me pone a mil. Ella me mira con una enorme sonrisa, la cual no puedo evitar regresar, pero al llegar a nosotros me deja estático al ir en dirección a Justin y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—**Muchas gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi cuñada —**asevera mi Bella con una preciosa sonrisa besando su mejilla antes de caminar hacia mí y abrazarme. Sus lindos ojitos están cristalinos por la emoción y la estrecho fuertemente contra mi cuerpo mientras deposito varios besos en sus cabellos.

—**Ten la seguridad de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que siempre sea así, mi niña es lo más importante para mí, si ella es feliz yo también —**confirma solemne Justin**—. Cuídala cuñado, tu chica vale oro —**asegura y me guiña el ojo.

—**Lo sé, no pienso dejarla escapar de mi lado nunca —**garantizo aferrándome más a ella, que ahora tiene su cabeza recostada en mi pecho mientras mis brazos rodean su cintura.

—**Nos gustaría pedirte un favor —**pide Jane con un gracioso puchero a mi cuñado**—. Por favor dales un curso intensivo a estos tontos de **_**como ser románticos con sus novias**_** —**hace comillas con los dedos al decir lo último.

—**Es más, pon un precio, que te pagamos el doble para que aprendan aunque sea un poco —**declara Maggie revolviendo el pelo de Kevin, que la mira enfurruñado.

—**Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, las ideas para mis detalles sólo las inspira mi niña —**observa a su alrededor buscándola**—. Por cierto ¿dónde la han dejado? —**pregunta extrañado Justin.

—**Asuntos femeninos capitán, en los que nadie nos puede ayudar —**le responde Marta simulando estar molesta por la respuesta de mi cuñado.

—**No se pongan en ese plan, él no tiene la culpa de que sus novios sean unos brutos —**las reprende Kim.

—**Lo siento amigas, pero no les queda de otra que joderse y aguantarse —**se burla Elena chocando los cinco con Kim.

—**Basta ya de meterse con nosotros, que somos unos angelitos y las tratamos como reinas —**dice Diego poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado y logrando que las chicas nos miren con arrepentimiento mientras nosotros nos soltamos a reír.

—**¿Por qué no me cuentan que ha ocurrido en nuestra ausencia? —**pregunta mi cuñado cambiando por completo la conversación.

—**Han pasado varias cosas, sin embargo lo mejor ha sido conocer a **_**Bella Ninja**_** —**responde Alec intentando hacer movimientos de artes marciales, ocasionando que todos riamos, aunque Justin nos mira confundido ya que no entiende nada.

Seguidamente le relatamos con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido con los imbéciles y el encontronazo con las arpías y Jasper, tan sumergidos estamos en la charla que no escuchamos los silbidos y chillidos de la gente hasta que mi novia junto con Elena, Gianna, Jane, Victoria, Katherine y Kim comienzan a gritar piropos mientras ríen mirando hacia la entrada del jardín, lo cual despierta nuestra curiosidad y nos giramos en esa dirección. Ahí están Natalie, mi hermana, Haley, Kate, Nessie e Irina bailando de lo más coordinadas una canción de la Spice Girls.

—**Wow nena... Me vuelves loco con esos movimientos —**vocea Jhonny contemplando con lujuria a su novia.

—**Dios mío baby... ¡Que ritmo! —**chilla ahora Brad alentando a su novia.

—**Mi chispita va a matarme —**declara Jake observando a Nessie embobado.

—**Cierra la boca Garret que te van a entrar moscas —**se burla Thomas.

—**¡Cállate idiota! Y déjame disfrutar de mi sexy novia —**exclama Garret sin quitar la vista de Kate en ningún momento.

—**Papacito Laurent se quedó sin habla —**se ríe James codeándolo en el costado.

—**Irina chiquita... Me estás poniendo a cien —**exclama Laurent comiéndosela con los ojos.

—**Justin, vas a crear una inundación con toda la baba que se te cae —**se burla Diego simulando limpiarle la boca.

—**No me importa babear, ni mirar como tonto a la chica más hermosa del mundo —**declara fascinado mi cuñado sin dejar de observar a mi brujita.

—**Mírenlos, parecen niños frente a una pastelería —**dice Jared y ellos asienten sin dejar de mirar ensimismados a sus novias, logrando que nos partamos de risa.

—**Ya dejen de molestarlos y disfrutemos del show —**dice divertido Stephan codeando a Justin, que lo ignora completamente.

En cuanto se escucha la última nota de la canción escuchamos aplausos y silbidos provenientes de la gente, no obstante no tan fuertes y altos como los nuestros. Las chicas se sorprenden pero rápidamente componen su expresión y, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, se retiran del lugar corriendo en nuestra dirección. Mi brujita sin dudarlo se lanza a los brazos de su chico, que la gira en el aire como en las películas románticas antiguas, mientras ella ríe a carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—**Felicidades, han animado mucho el ambiente, deberían dedicarse a la animación —**las felicita Bree con ternura mientras está amorosamente abrazada a Diego.

—**Esto sólo puede hacerse de vez en cuando, que sino los malcriamos —**agrega Nessie acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Jake, que la mira meloso.

—**Pues han estado apunto de crear un incendio, estos seis estaban apunto de arder en llamas —**bromea risueña mi Bella provocando las risas de todos.

Las burlas hacia ellos no pararon, es de lo más divertido ver sus caras de fingida molestia.

—**¿Te gusto el baile nene? —**pregunta mi hermana colgándose de Justin como un koala.

—**Me ha encantado mi niña, no te imaginas cuanto —**le responde levantando las cejas**—. Eres perfecta amor —**acaricia su mejilla y se funden en un beso bastante indecente.

—**Hum... —**carraspeo llamando su atención**—. Soy un hermano moderno, pero por favor, dejen ese tipo de cosas para cuando estén a solas —**digo con falsa indignación.

—**¡Ay Hermanito! No seas celoso, además Bella y tú no hacen otra cosa que dar buenos espectáculos, no pueden quitarse las manos de encima. ¡Par de calenturientos! —**me reprende riendo.

—**¡Eso no es cierto! —**me quejo y ella señala con los ojos mis manos, las cuales se encuentran en el delicioso trasero de mi novia mientras que las suyas están metidas en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón, o lo que es lo mismo, en mi culo**—. Sólo tengo abrazada a Bella, nada más —**me encojo de hombros dando una patética excusa.

—**Y mi novio sólo me besa —**refuta la bruja sacándome la lengua y le lanzo un beso.

—**Dejen las peleas familiares para ver que hermano es mas cachondo y vamos a bailar, que esto es una fiesta —**alega Kate arrastrando a su novio, seguida por todos nosotros menos por Lizzie y Justin, que se quedan pidiendo algo de beber.

La parejita no tarda en reunirse con nosotros, todos bailamos en grupo aunque poco a poco nos vamos separando hasta quedar en parejas.

En mi caso más que bailar estamos follando con ropa, pero la culpa no es mía, sino de mi novia que no para de restregar deliciosamente su cuerpo contra el mío y mis manos no pueden quedarse quietas.

—**Gente, vuelvo en unos minutos, este chico guapo también tiene sus necesidades —**bromea Diego señalando hacia los baños**—. Capi, amore, cuiden bien de mi sirenita en mi ausencia —**abraza a Bree y deposita un beso en su frente antes de marcharse y Lizzie y Justin tiran de ella para que baile con ellos.

—**Mira que tienes suerte, tu novio te da permiso para agarrarte al capitán —**se mofa Marta con una sonrisa.

—**¡Hey, sólo vamos a cuidarla! Mi novio es mío y no comparto —**responde mi brujita aparentando estar celosa.

—**Lo he captado, las manos para mi solita —**sigue la broma Bree haciendo un puchero y ocasionando que estallemos en carcajadas.

Justin sigue bailando con ellas de lo más divertido y vaya que tiene ritmo, nunca me imaginé verlo tan desenvuelto con nosotros, aunque nunca lo había visto en plan de fiesta hasta ahora y me siento feliz de ver a mi novia, a mi brujita y mis amigos tan felices y unidos, es algo fantástico.

—**Ya estoy aquí amore, gracias por cuidar de mi linda sirenita —**dice Diego abrazando a Lizzie, y no sé si alguien más lo nota, pero le susurra algo en el oído, que la pone bastante molesta y luego una sonrisa que da miedo surca sus labios.

—**Por nada guapo, fue un placer para tu novia estar cerca de mi chico —**se burla mi brujita y Diego le saca la lengua antes de abrazarla de nuevo mientras mantienen una conversación entre susurros, lo cual me mosquea bastante, porque sé que algo están maquinado.

Y me queda más que claro cuando los observo mirar hacia la barra donde están situadas las barbies, que coquetean con el camarero.

—**Wow, amo esta canción —**chilla emocionada mi hermana en cuanto suena _"Can´t fight the mone" de Leann Rimes._ Enseguida toma a Nessie del brazo y ambas se ponen a bailar como locas haciendo una perfecta coreografía. Thomas y yo nos miramos divertidos, pues ese baile lo prepararon para una clase de gimnasia cuando aún estábamos en el instituto y menudo coñazo nos dieron con los ensayos.

—**¿****Te acuerdas de las veces que nos hicieron ir a ver la dichosa película? —**rememora divertido Thomas negando con la cabeza.

—**¡Como no! Si la vimos unas ochos veces y, para rematar, tuvimos que aguantar los ensayos del baile no sé cuantas veces con la dichosa cancioncita —**comento soltando un suspiro de cansancio y provocando las carcajadas del grupo, menos de la brujita y la pitufa que están ensimismadas en su mundo.

—**Pero valió la pena, aprobaron con muy buena nota —**añade Thomas intentando excusar el infierno que tuvimos que pasar, sin embargo por nuestras hermanitas volveríamos a hacerlo.

—**Al menos no los hacían bailar con ellas, como nos tocaba a nosotros con Bella —**agrega Emmett mirando con dulzura a su hermana.

—**No se quejen, que gracias a mí saben bailar —**declara mi Bella sonriendo inocentemente a sus hermanos.

—**Si lo de lo bailar era lo de menos, lo jodido era que teníamos que disfrazarnos y si nos negábamos, aquí la señorita iba donde nuestro padre con carita de pena a quejarse porque no queríamos jugar con ella, era imposible escaparnos y ahí estábamos Emmett, Jasper y yo, disfrazados como la niña quería y bailando no sé cuantas horas —**nos explica Jacob intentando aparentar seriedad mientras todos nosotros estamos muertos de risa**—. Eres un pequeño demonio que consigue lo que quiere de nosotros —**mi muñequita les sonríe traviesa, sacándoles la lengua, logrando que nuestras risas aumenten.

—**Hubiera sido un show digno de ver —**se burla Garret entre risas.

—**Tranquilos chicos, les mostraré las fotos y los videos —**nos asegura mi Bella logrando que sus hermanos griten _**"Ni se te ocurra"**_mientras le dan una mirada de _más te vale no hacerlo_ y logrando que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

Seguimos bailando durante un rato más entre risas hasta que decidimos ir por algo de beber, ya que estamos muertos de sed. Pero somos detenidos por Diego y mi brujita que se empeñan en ir ellos, lo cual nos parece raro, pero aceptamos porque sabemos lo cabezotas que pueden llegar a ser, luego de decirles lo que queremos se marchan, no sin antes negarse a coger nuestro dinero para pagar, ya que estas van por su cuenta.

—**¿****No les parece que están de lo más misteriosos? —**inquiere extrañado Kevin.

—**Opino lo mismo, estoy segura de que algo traman —**acota Maggie dándole la razón a su chico.

—**¿Qué les hace pensar tal cosa? —**pregunta intrigada Irina.

—**Sus miradas de complicidad y sus sonrisas maliciosas —**responde con un guiño Alec.

—**Sólo nos queda esperar para saber que se traen mi peke y Diego entre manos, miedo me dan —**añade James con una jovial sonrisa.

Seguimos con la conversación intentando disipar nuestras dudas acerca de lo que planeaban mi brujita y Diego, aunque no llegamos a nada concreto, dejamos el tema cuando vemos como ambos vienen de lo más sonrientes cada uno con una bandeja en su mano donde traen las bebidas. En el momento que están llegando donde nos encontramos Lizzie se tropieza con algo y se apoya en Diego, al que hace perder el equilibrio, logrando que ambas bandejas se caigan derramando las bebidas justo encima de mis primas y Tanya.

—**¡Pero que mierda! —**grita furiosa Alice, seguida de Tanya y Rosalie.

—**Lo siento primitas, fue un accidente —**escuchamos disculparse con sarcasmo a mi hermana cuando nos reunimos con ellos.

—**Eso de que fue un accidente es mentira, lo hicieron a propósito —**les acusa furiosa Tanya.

—**Me tienes harta Lizzie, eres despreciable, vete a la mismísima mierda —**escupe con asco e ira Rosalie levantando la mano para darle una bofetada.

—**Que sea la última vez que intentas ponerle una mano encima a mi amiga**** —**advierte Diego, deteniendo su mano y sujetándola por la muñeca.

—**Eso tiene fácil solución, sólo tiene que apartarse de nuestro camino y dejarnos tranquilas, pero es tan idiota que no entiende las cosas —**expresa Alice desquiciada mientras intenta arreglar su vestido que está bastante mojado**—. ¿Acaso no has visto lo que acaba de hacer? —**mira con odio y asco a mi brujita. Justin está apunto de saltar, pero nuestro amigo se adelanta.

—**¡Basta ya! Aquí las únicas que se meten en la vida de los demás y juegan sucio sois vosotras —**Rosalie intenta interrumpirlo pero es detenida por la mirada de nuestro amigo**—, aún no he terminado de hablar, si no te importa —**suspira intentando relajarse**—. No sé como pueden tener la cara dura de ir en plan inocentes por la vida, cuando no hacen otra cosa que intentar joder la vida de la gente, en especial la de mis amigas, pero cómo dicen por ahí... "El que la hace la paga" —**hace comillas con los dedos en sus últimas palabras**—. Lastima que su última jugarreta se les vino abajo, o mejor dicho encima —**ríe al contemplar sus vestidos mojados**—, ¿creían que podían lograr drogar a los chicos y quedarse con ellos con no sé qué estupidez?, pero claro, no contaban con que escuchara todo lo que estaban ideando en la puerta del baño —**mis primas y Tanya se miran asustadas mientras nosotros estamos alucinados por lo que oímos**—. Y esto es sólo una probadita de lo que les puede pasar si siguen con sus estúpidos jueguecitos de intentar dañarnos —**explica Diego bastante enfadado, cosa rara en él, pues yo jamás lo había visto en ese plan y por los rostros de los demás, puedo asegurar que ellos tampoco.

—**Nunca pensé decir esto pero... ¡Que bajo han caído! Me avergüenzo de ser su prima —**declara mi hermana con voz dolida y claramente decepcionada.

—**No quiero verlas cerca de Lizzie o de mí en lo que resta de nuestras vidas, más bien de ninguno de nosotros o me veré obligado a poner una orden de alejamiento —**sentencia con voz dura y seria Justin, abrazando a mi hermana por la cintura.

—**No sé en que momento de la vida se perdieron por el camino... Pero en lo que a mí respecta ya no son parte de mi familia, yo con gentuza de su calaña no voy ni a la esquina —**asevero decepcionado, pues nunca me esperé algo así de las que una vez fueron mis primas.

—**Ah, esto me lo quedo yo, por si algún día tengo la necesidad de enseñárselo al rector —**las avisa Diego mostrándoles un frasquito que contiene algo liquido.

—**Vámonos por algo de beber para brindar por Lizzie y Justin, que están juntos de nuevo y dejemos aquí a esta chusma que lo único que traen son problemas —**declara Nessie con una sonrisa y todos nos encaminamos a la barra, dejando a las sinvergüenzas y los malos rollos atrás.

Charlamos de lo sucedido hasta que llegamos a la barra, donde el camarero ya tiene nuestras bebidas preparadas, lo que nos sorprende a todos, pero al felicitar a Diego y Lizzie caemos en cuenta de que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, después brindamos por la nueva parejita, los cuales reciben algunas bromas y comentarios subidos de tono provocando tres cosas, el sonrojo de mi hermana, las miradas fulminantes por parte de mi cuñado y nuestras carcajadas que resuenan por todo el lugar.

El resto de la noche pasa entre bailes, bromas y risas hasta que a las cuatro de la mañana decidimos marcharnos, ya que en horas iremos a comer donde mis padres, todos nos encaminamos a la zona del aparcamiento, unos bastantes más alegres que otros, menos mal que decidimos quienes serían los conductores. Me fijo en que mi hermana, Bella y Nessie se quedan unos pasos atrás cuchicheando de lo más misteriosas hasta que se largan a reír antes de unirse de nuevo a nosotros.

—**Parejita ¿con quién se irán? —**pregunta Jacob a Justin y Lizzie, pues su coche no se ve por ningún lado.

—**No se preocupen por nosotros, tenemos transporte —**responde Justin tomando la mano de mi brujita y encaminándose a una moto.

—**¿Ese pedazo de moto es tuya? —**pregunta sorprendido Kevin, a lo que mi cuñado asiente con una sonrisa.

—**¡Menuda preciosidad! Ni me salen las palabras —**exclama con admiración James, que es un loco de las motos, es su pasión**—. Tío, tienes que dejarme dar una vuelta —**una gran sonrisa surca sus labios en cuanto Justin asiente a su petición.

—**Wow... No dejas de sorprendernos, debió costarte un montón —**declara Thomas sujetando a Gianna que está más dormida que despierta.

—**Para nada. La moto era de mi padre y mi hermano me ayudó a arreglarla, así que de coste sólo fueron las piezas nuevas —**les explica mi cuñado mientras saca dos cascos, que deja encima del asiento.

—**¿Qué tal ruge? —**indaga Laurent.

—**Estupendamente bien, tiene un desarrollo increíble sin llegar a ser agresiva —**contesto de lo más tranquilo y todos me miran como si estuviera loco**—. ¿Qué? Yo ya la he conducido un par de veces —**me encojo de hombros y mi muñequita me mira con un puchero**—, no me pongas esa carita amor, un día de estos se la pido a mi cuñado y nos vamos todo el día por ahí, tú y yo solos —**le guiño el ojo pegándola más a mi cuerpo y ganándome una risita de su parte.

—**Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos, estamos agotados —**dice mi hermana que está recostada en el pecho de su novio.

—**Por favor, no hagan mucho ruido esta noche, recuerden que también vivimos en la fraternidad —**pide Emmett con carita de cachorro abandonado y junta las palmas de sus manos provocando que todos rompamos en risas.

—**Tranquilo osito, por nosotros no tienes que preocuparte —**le sonríe dulcemente**—. En realidad lo que queremos inaugurar es el apartamento, por eso les estaba pidiendo a las chicas que se fueran a dormir con sus novios —**dice mi hermana de lo más inocente.

—**Vosotros sabéis****, en la fraternidad nos limitaríamos a mi habitación —**dice Justin con una sonrisa juguetona**—. En cambio en el apartamento hay más espacio y lugares como... —**nos guiña el ojo dejando la frase en el aire y a todos con la boca abierta, ¿quién es ese chico?, ¿dónde quedó el tímido de mi amigo?

—**Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos mañana —**se despide mi hermana antes de ponerse el casco y subirse a la moto, ambos nos dicen adiós con la mano y arrancan, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

—**Los próximos somos nosotros chispita —**asevera Jake pellizcando el trasero de Nessie.

—**Lo mejor será irnos a dormir, muchos ya no saben ni lo que dicen —**agrega entre risas Garret por el numerito que está haciendo Jake.

—**Y otras están casi o completamente dormidas —**añade Alec que tiene sujeta a una semidormida Jane.

Todos nos despedimos rápidamente, quedando al día siguiente en vernos en casa de mis padres para comer. Apenas diez minutos mas tarde Bella y yo llegamos a la fraternidad y entre susurros picaros y ardientes caricias ingresamos a mi habitación, donde pasaríamos una gran y apasionada noche.

* * *

**"I love you my baby, you will always be in my heart" == **Te amo mi bebé, siempre estarás en mi corazón

* * *

**Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

**El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

**Emmaly Swalen mil gracias por tan maravilloso Trailer**

**Mil gracias primita, por ayudarme en todo lo posible, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**A mi hermanita Maia que siempre está ahí aconsejándome y animándome. **

**A mis amigas Aliena y Teresa por su apoyo.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Dar las gracias a:**

Aliena Cullen,** Tecupi, **Emmaly 76, **Pao Sierra, **andre 102, **MarianaAlai, **Ro, **Karenava,** Roxy Masen C,** angie cullen mellark, **luavigut, **JohanaCullen, **EdwardKaname, **JCullen Swan, **Naty fyepez,** ela fordyce, **Pauly Mp, **jupy, **Vero Grey Cullen, **Chiki Garcia, **loreniika de Masen, **EsmedeCullen, **Amante Robsten, **jaedbellsnessi, **Gabytta, **Naiala, **Zoe, **sandryttaa, **Lore562, **EsmeraldaC, **Swan Isabella, **Laura Catherine, **macamila1231, **Karly, **undefined, **Fran Cullak, **Amy Swan, **Rosalie Cullen2058, **Karla Stwe Patzz, **cmils, **Sheila Marie Cullen, **crazy55bella, **Alisea**, gery02, **Ágata Juliet, **ale, **Alexz Darcy Black,** carlaaa, **angie, **angie cullen, **jess yekyytaa**, RIZPA, ** . , **Mi-Mundo Twilight, **belly03, **Valerie Masen Redondo, **Luisa Black Whitlock, **Bella Ragaza, **fran-dani, **Ainely, **EDUARDI PUELLA, **AVampireYouCan´tSwearOut, **karryta4ever, **Nenni14, **estiliolo**, almalaura, **BkPatzz, **Mariiannee, **CantUse, **peke, **Ambarnena, **Ali-Hale77, **Shei-Cullen-Hale, **killingdolly, ** , **Zoe Hallow, **Esmeralda C**.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


End file.
